Anime World: The Anime Patrol mission
by Hychizu
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría, si todos los anime se unen para ser eliminados? Si deseas saberlo, unete a la aventura junto a Takashi, un chico del mundo real, quien tratará de detener a un demonio conocido como EL OLVIDO, para salvar el destino de cada uno de ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

"Después de los grandes avances tecnologicos en Japón... la animación se ha convertido en algo más que un simple arte de fanáticos, ahora es un panorama diferente con una idea realista, aquella animación, la cual refleja sentimientos y algunas expresiones de la vida cotidiana es llamada Anime.

Sin embargo, el anime ha crecido bastante y por consecuencia han tenido que cancelar algunas series, cortar algunos anime o simplemente olvidarse de algunas ideas que podrían ser exitosas... varios anime se han olvidado y dejado en el pasado... pero solo uno se vengara de eso. Un demonio llamado Elixte conocido como El Olvido, cambiara el destino de los anime, pues en su mente solo tiene un objetivo : borrar las cosas que lo olvidaron.

Elixte ha decidido borrar a los anime, pero como crecen y no es fácil deshacerse de uno por uno, ha decidido unir a todos ellos en un mundo en el cual gobernara y reinara con odio y temor... para que todos sepan quien es el verdadero rey del anime.Una nueva y extraña dimension comenzara a liberarse, trayendo a centenares de personas para cumplir un objetivo, pero sin darse cuenta que muy pronto sus planes se verán arruinados..."

* * *

**- Personajes Principales -**

**1. Takashi  
**Nombre: Oriyaba Takashi  
Edad: 16 años  
Raza: Humana  
Origén: Tokyo, Japon (Mundo Real)  
Aparición: 1er. capitulo  
Papel que representa: "Héroe" protagonico de la historia, entrenador pokémon, "digimon camarada", duelista, cazador de cartas.  
Anime: ninguno

Descripción: Takashi es un chico algo tímido y miedoso, le gusta ayudar a los demas en lo que puede y su aficción es ver Anime, es de estatura normal, tez blanca, ojos cafe claro y cabello rojo, le encanta el anime y la literatura; aunque su aspecto no parece coincidir muy bien con sus gustos, Takashi es un buen chico que esta dispuesto a defenderse y superarse...  
El proviene del mundo real y llego al "Anime World", por un accidente de Elixte y Angewomon, no se sabe con certeza como pudo suceder algo asi, al principio parecia no importarle y creyo que se trataba de un sueño, pero conforme avanzo el tiempo, se fue adaptando poco a su nuevo "mundo", ahora debera ayudar a los demas a poder restaurar los anime y encontrar la manera de volver a su hogar.

**· Pokémon's de Takashi**  
- Weepinbell; evolucionó en "Una coordinadora muy talentosa: May vs Takashi"  
- Kingler; capturado en "Olvidada"  
- Houndour; capturado en "Batalla pokémon - II. parte"  
- Sharpedo; capturado en "Un nuevo inicio en... ¿Ciudad Algaria?"

* * *

**2. Elixte**  
Nombre: Elixte  
Edad: ??  
Raza: Demonio  
Origén: Desconocido  
Aparición: 1er. capitulo  
Papel que representa: Villano  
Anime: ninguno

Descripción: El demonio de las sombras, conocido tambien como "El Olvido", este ser se alimenta del odio y la destrucción, no tiene un punto débil; su próposito es acabar con el mundo del anime y para esto, decidío unirlos en un solo lugar para acabar con ellos, pero algo salío mal y ahora, su destino se vera afectado por el humano que cruzo la frontera...  
Aunque no se sabe como nacio o si fue parte de un anime en el pasado, esta criatura tiene grandes poderes y si pudo unir varios mundos en uno solo, se puede saber que es capaz de algo mucho peor...

* * *

**3. Gatomon**  
Nombre: Gatomon  
Edad: ??  
Raza: Digimon Gato  
Origén: Digimundo  
Aparición: 1er. capitulo  
Papel que representa: protagonista del equipo, digimon de Takashi, su papel es "presenciar" la energía maligna de Elixte y sus guerreros  
Anime: podría ser Digimon 01/02

Descripción: El digimon de la luz, Gatomon fue la primera en conocer a Elixte mientras esté unia los mundos por medio de su mundo natal: El digimundo. Después de enfrentarse a Elixte y destruir la torre oscura, conocío a Takashi, el chico que se convirtio en su "Digimon camarada", por así decirlo; ahora ellos dos viajaran como un equipo por el mundo alterado, con el próposito de restaurar el mundo de los animes, el digimundo, regresar a Takashi a su mundo real y detener los planes de Elixte.

* * *

**3.1 Angewomon**  
Nombre: Angewomon  
Edad: ??  
Raza: Digimon Ángel  
Origén: Digimundo  
Aparición: 1er. capitulo  
Papel que representa: Digi-evolución de Gatomon  
Anime: Digimon 01/02

Descripción: La forma avanzada de Gatomon, este ángel tambien pertenece a los digimon del tipo luz, aparece gracias a un emblema que porta Gatomon y/o su camarada, pero en ocasiones dicho objeto no es la causa de la transformación... Angewomon aparece cuando alguien lo necesite, pero en este caso, su forma de aparecer es cuando Gatomon lo requiere... o al menos es lo que se aparenta.

* * *

**3.2 Nefertimon  
**Nombre: Nefertimon  
Edad: ??  
Raza: Digimon mistico  
Origén: Digimundo/Digi-egg de la luz  
Aparición: 20vo. capitulo  
Papel que representa: Digi-evolución armor de Gatomon  
Anime: Digimon 02

Descripción: Otra forma de transformacion de la digimon Gato, sin duda, una nueva esperanza de luz; pues Nefertimon es otro de los digimon del tipo luz, pero este ser es más especial que todos los demas. A pesar de nacer por el digi huevo de la luz, esta digimon tiene la cualidad de brindar una calida esperanza y fe a quienes la miran, pues su forma de esfinge no es solamente una ilusion, sino un don, el cual aprovecha.  
Puede que este digimon armor no tenga el mismo poder que Angewomon, pero sin duda usara los recursos necesarios para salir victoriosa en una batalla y claro, brindarle seguridad a sus seres queridos.

* * *

**4. Yami Yugi**  
Nombre: Faraón Atem (Yami Yugi)  
Edad: 18 años/ 5'000 años  
Raza: Humana/ espiritu  
Origén: Antiguo Egipto/Rompecabezas del milenio  
Aparición: 1er. capitulo  
Papel que presenta: Espiritu protector del rompecabezas del milenio, consejero de Takashi y ayudante en los duelos de monstruos  
Anime: Yu-gi-oh!

Descripción: El alma del famoso faraón egipcio: Atem, protector de los articulos del milenio. Conoce a Takashi, despues de un accidente en su mundo y cuando el mencionado chico encuentra el rompecabezas del milenio, el cual lo contenia adentro; despues de ayudarle en la batalla contra su rival, Bakura; decide acompañarlo en su viaje, formando un buen equipo con el a su lado.

* * *

**5. Yami Bakura**  
Nombre: Yami Bakura  
Edad: 5'000 años  
Raza: Humana  
Origén: Antiguo Egipto/Sortija del Milenio  
Aparición: 4to. capitulo  
Papel que representa: Villano, asistente de Elixte  
Anime: Yu-gi-oh!

Descripción: El rival del faraón Atem, el temible Rey de los robos: Yami Bakura. En este mundo, tiene el contro total sobre el cuerpo de Ryo Bakura; gracias a la energia maligna de Elixte... Lucho por el rompecabezas del milenio contra el novato Takashi, pero perdio por el poder de Yami Yugi, aunque desaparecio con el reino de las sombras... prometio regresar... y asi fue. Despues de saber que tenia planeado gobernar el Centro Hyrule tras la muerte de Zelda, ya que el plan falló, ha tomado el rompecabezas del milenio y junto con Serenity, quien lo acompañaba y nos da a entender que ahora trabaja para Elixte; desaparecieron nuevamente, con la intencion de volverse a encontrar.

* * *

**6. Jack**  
Nombre: Spender Jack  
Edad: 34 años  
Raza: Humana/Vampiro  
Origén: Desconocido  
Aparición: 3er. capitulo  
Papel que representa: Villano, asistente de Elixte, mago y entrenador pokémon  
Anime: Ninguno

Descripción: Un extraño mago con poderes fuera de lo normal. Jack vivía en un pueblo llamado Sederick, donde fue llamado Conde de los Vampiros, por descender de una familia de ellos... se desconoce la razón del como conoce a Elixte, pero se sabe que no utiliza sus poderes de vampiro, no se sabe si se convierta en uno; pero es conocido como un mago y su magia puede ser mortal en algunos casos.

**· Pokémon's de Jack**  
- Gastly; aparece en "Magia vs encanto - II. parte"

* * *

**7. Takeshi**  
Nombre: Oruma Takeshi  
Edad: entre 15 y 16 años  
Raza: Humana  
Origen: Tokyo, Japón (en su anime)  
Aparición: 11vo. capitulo  
Papel que representa: ninguno por el momento  
Anime: Happy World

Descripción: Takeshi es un chico que desde niño ha tenido una vida complicada; de niño su padre lo abandono y desde entonces la mala suerte lo ha perseguido... por desgracia sufre un accidente que lo "mata" practicamente, sin embargo, momentos antes de morir, conoce a un hermoso ángel llamado Eru, la cual fue enviada por Dios para proteger al chico y acompañarlo, para que su mala suerte se acabe y tenga una vida normal, pero... ¿es esto posible? x3, ahora que ha conocido a TaKashi y Gatomon, puede que la suerte lo acompañe por un buen tiempo...

* * *

**8. Misty**  
Nombre: Waterflower Misty  
Edad: entre 14 y 15  
Raza: Humana  
Origen: Ciudad Azulona  
Aparición: 13vo. capitulo  
Papel que representa: Entrenadora pokémon  
Anime: Pokémon

Descripción: Misty es una entrenadora de pokémon tipo agua, son su pasion y punto debil en algunos casos, actualmente es líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste después de terminar su viaje con Ash... con la unión de los anime, se ve afectada ya que no tiene un gimnasio el cual cuidad ademas de que su hogar ya no esta, por lo tanto, decide acompañar a Takashi para volver a viajar como antes y conocer nuevos "mundos" y claro, más pokémon de agua...

**· Pokémon's de Misty  
**- Staryu; aparece en "Batalla pokémon - I. parte"  
- Corsola; aparece en "Batalla pokémon - I. parte"  
- Gyarados; aparece en "Serenity, el comienzo..."  
- Seaking; evolucionó en "Un nuevo rival; la furia en camino"  
- Luvdisc; aparece en "Serenity, el comienzo..."  
- Politoed; aparece en "Batalla pokémon - II. parte"  
- Latias; capturada en "El nuevo pokémon de..."

* * *

**9. Joy**  
Nombre: Joy (Varias)  
Edad: ??  
Raza: Humana  
Origen: ??  
Aparición: 13vo. capitulo  
Papel que representa: Enfermera Pokémon  
Anime: Pokémon

Descripción: Joy es la enfermera del mundo pokémon, se especializa en como cuidar y curar a ciertos tipos de pokémon, aparentemente existen varias, ya que son familia... por lo tanto cada una se puede especializar en algo distinto, sin embargo la meta es la misma: curar a los pokémon.

**· Pokémon de Joy**  
- Chansey; aparece en "Olvidada"

* * *

**10. Serenity  
**Nombre: Denirya Serenity  
Edad: 22 años  
Raza: Humana  
Origén: Desconocido  
Aparición: 3er. capitulo  
Papel que representa: ¿Villana?, asistente de Elixte y entrenadora pokémon  
Anime: Ninguno

Descripción: Serenity es una chica inteligente y decidida, no le gusta que los demas pasen sobre ella y quiere que todo lo que deseé sea realidad. Esta chica forma parte del grupo de Elixte, es como su mano derecha aunque no tiene tanta informacion de parte de su amo; se puede notar que tiene una gran belleza como virtud, pero debajo de aquel encantador ser, esconde una peligrosa arma... ella tiene la habilidad de controlar las sombras, poder que descubrio gracias a Elixte (o se lo dio), casi nunca lo usa pero se sabe que es devastador...  
Como todo ser humano, ella tiene muchos secretos, pero tiene uno que le afecta mucho... por un accidente del pasado, ella sufre ahora y por eso decidio unirsele a Elixte, tal vez con el proposito de ayudarlo... pero eso, se vera en el futuro... sin ambargo, no hay que negar que la felicidad esta en ella, pues es algo que tiene que ocultar para que los demas confien en ella y sepan que tiene el potencial de ser una perfecta villana... o al menos eso es lo que parece...

**· Pokémon's de Serenity**  
- Haunter; aparece en "Batalla pokémon - I. parte"  
- Misdreavus; aparece en "Batalla pokémon - II. parte"  
- Shedinja; aparece en "Serenity, el comienzo..."  
- Murkrow; aparece en "Serenity, el comienzo..."  
- Bannete; aparece en "Batalla pokémon - I. parte"  
- Mewtwo; se escapó

* * *

**11. Mewtwo  
**Nombre: Mewtwo  
Edad: ??  
Raza: Pokémon  
Origen: "Clonación de Mew"  
Aparición: 16vo. capitulo  
Papel que representa: Ninguno por el momento  
Anime: Pokémon

Descripción: El poderoso pokémon psiquico, se dice que ha sido clonado por un pokémon aun más fuerte que el: Mew, un pokémon legendario. Esta extraordinaria criatura tiene un gran poder, ademas de unas extraordinarias habilidades psiquicas... De una manera extraña, fue capturado por Serenity; pero gracias a Gatomon, pudo recobrar un poco de el y se libero de aquella chica, siendo libre nuevamente. Ahora a establecido una relacion con Gatomon, a quien considera una amiga y gracias a ello, le ayudara a Takashi y los demas con sus planes, aunque no viaje con ellos... el lo hara a su modo y no hay duda que algun día los volvera a ver.

* * *

**12. Edward  
**Nombre: Elric Edward  
Edad: 15-16 años  
Raza: Humana  
Origen: ??  
Aparición: 18vo. capitulo  
Papel que representa: Ninguno por el momento  
Anime: Fullmetal Alchemist (FMA)

Descripción: El conocido alquimista de acero. Este joven muchacho de dorados ojos, intercambio partes de su cuerpo para salvar la vida a un ser querido. Después de la muerte de su madre, su hermano Alphonse Elric, intento revivirla por medio de la alquimia, lo que no sabian era que tenian que intercambiar algo por ello. Por tal razon y por un error, Alphonse pierde su cuerpo por un intento de salvar a su madre, esto lleva a Edward a sacrificar un brazo y una pierna, para mantener el alma de su hermano a salvo, dentro de una armadura de hierro; es por eso que el joven Ed remplazo sus partes por unas de metal y ahora se ha emprendido en una aventura, en busca de la piedra filosofal.  
Sin embargo, pese a la union de los anime, Ed y Al se han perdido... Edward cayo en Ciudad Ataco, creyendo que se encontraba en otro lugar de su mundo real, hasta que se encontro con Scar, su peor enemigo y con ello, descubrir a Takashi y los demas. Para proteger a los jovenes, decidio usar la alquimia para salvar sus vidas, sin embargo... ¿habra dado algo a cambio?.

* * *

**13. Zelda  
**Nombre: Zelda  
Edad: entre 22 y 25 años  
Raza: Hyliana  
Origén: Hyrule/Videojuegos  
Aparición: 18vo. capitulo  
Papel que representa: Princesa, ayudante de Takashi  
Anime: ninguno/Videojuego: La leyende de Zelda

Descripción: La princesa de Hyrule. Zelda se destaca por ser una mujer comprometedora, caritativa y muy amable, pues es una gran aspirante de la realeza de Hyrule, sin embargo, bajo esa elegancia y belleza, se esconde una poderosa guerrera; puesto que no solo tiene el don para reinar, si no tambien cuenta con grandiosos poderes magicos (entre ellos las premuniciones y clarividencia), los cuales requerira en batallas.  
Esta princesa esta enormemente agradecia con Link, quien la ha rescatado en varias ocasiones, ademas de que tiene un fuerte lazo de "amistad" hacia el. Tambien se debe mencionar, que en ocasiones ayuda al mencionado chico, bajo la misteriosa apariencia de un guerrero de nombre Sheik, quien demuestra la velocidad y astusia de esta princesa. A pesar de haber tendio algunos problemas, Zelda esta dispuesta a ayudar a Takashi en la lucha contra Elixte, quien no solo altero los mundos de anime, si no tambien otros más... o al menos eso es lo que se aparenta.

* * *

**14. Link**  
Nombre: Link  
Edad: entre 23 y 26 años  
Raza: Hyliano  
Origén: ??/Videojuegos  
Aparición: 20mo. capitulo  
Papel que representa: Guerrero, ayudante de Takashi  
Anime: ninguno/Videojuego: La leyende de Zelda

Descripción: El heroe de Hyrule. Este singular chico, tiene varios aspectos que lo favorecen, como lo es el ser decidido, tenaz, valiente y valeroso, pues antes de ser un gran guerrero, fue un simple campesino al que solo le importaba mantener el bienestar.  
Despues de descubrir su gran valor, ha decidido salvar a Zelda interminables veces, poniendo su vida en peligro, pero siempre sale victorioso gracias a su esfuerzo y sus grandes armas (ya que no tiene poderes), como su arco y flechas, su afilada espada, un resistente escudo, entre otras.  
Con la aparicion de Serenity y Bakura, quienes engañaron a nuestros personajes, este guardia no tuvo otra opcion que obedecerlos en sus malvados planes, bajo el poder de la sortija del milenio de Yami Bakura (cosa que no se menciono); sin embargo, gracias al poder del amor y la luz de Takashi, este personaje pudo regresar a la normalidad, protegiendo nuevamente a su querida princesa y logrando una amistad con el joven humano y los demas, a quienes ayudara en su noble causa.

* * *

**15. Victoria  
**Nombre: Seras Victoria  
Edad: 19 años  
Raza: Vampiro  
Origén: ??  
Aparición: 22do. capitulo  
Papel que representa: ninguno por el momento  
Anime: Hellsing

Descripción: La famosa vampiro/humana, miembro de la organizacion Hellsing, dispuestos a cazar vampiros y otras criaturas misteriosas. Esta famosa personaje, elite del mencionado grupo, es una vampiro, ya que fue transformada por Alucard mientras estaba al borde de la muerte, es por esta razon que ella lo llama maestro y lo ayuda en lo que el requiera.  
Victoria se encontraba en el bosque, cazando criaturas, hasta que se encontro con Ladydevimon a quien consideraba vampiro; de esta manera llamo la atencion de nuestro grupo, y finalmente todos se conocieron. Pero por la guerra áerea que se realizaba en esos momentos, el destino los separo... momentos antes de la explosion, se supo que Victoria realiza un brillo y despues de eso desaparecio, sin embargo, la pregunta es... ¿ella fue quien salvo a nuestro grupo? y si es asi... ¿qué relación tendra su desaparicion?.

* * *

**16. Raven  
**Nombre: Raven  
Edad: entre 15 y 17 años  
Raza: Azarathiana  
Origén: Azarath  
Aparición: 26to. capitulo  
Papel que representa: Integrante de la A.P., acompañante de Takashi  
Anime: Teen Titans (no es anime)

Descripción: La joven titan de las sombras. Originaria de Azarath, hija de un padre demonio y una madre "humana"; Raven es más conocida por sus habilidades mentales, ya que tiene un buen control sobre sus pensamientos y emociones, aunque en ocasiones los pierde, ya que son parte fundamental para la realizacion de algun poder especifico. Ademas de controlar las sombras y oscuridad, tiene otros dones, como lo es la curacion, telepatia, inclusive puede sentir lo que otras personas sienten, envolviendola en un dolor de cabeza.  
Para dar más informacion, despues de la union, decidio unirse a una organizacion llamada Anime Patrol, la cual esta destinada para luchar en contra de Elixte; despues le fue encomendado integrarse al grupo de Takashi, pasa asi poder ayudarlo en lo que pueda. Y asi ocurrio, actualmente forma parte de aquel extraño grupo, quiza se convierta en un eslabon fuerte del equipo, o quiza, todo lo contrario.

**· Pokémon's de Raven  
**- Eevee; aparece en "Sorpresas" y se une en "El nuevo poder y el fin de uno - II. parte", no es capturado oficialmente

* * *

**17. Soldados de Elixte  
**Nombre: Soldado E. Hombre y Mujer  
Edad: ??  
Raza: "Humana"  
Origén: Desconocido  
Aparición: El primer soldado aparecio en el 8vo. capitulo  
Papel que representa: Guardias de Elixte  
Anime: Ninguno

Descripción: Al parecer, todo villano requiere de un ejercito, y Elixte no es la excepcion. Este grupo elite integrado por varios hombes y mujeres, son los encargados de cumplir las necesidades del demonio, ya sea mantenimiento del castillo o bien, busqueda, captura o aniquilacion de algun personaje. Quiza les puedan dar problemas al grupo de Takashi, pero sabemos que en toda historia, un ejercito del mal sale perdiendo; aunque puede que en está, sea un caso especial.

* * *

**18. Kero**  
Nombre: Keroberos/Kerberos; alias "Kero"  
Edad: Se dice que más de 1,000 años  
Raza: Bestia guardiana  
Origén: ??  
Aparición: 2do. capitulo  
Papel que representa: Guardian del libro Clow, guía y acompañante de Takashi  
Anime: Card Captor Sakura

Descripción: Su verdadero nombre es "Keroberos", pero es llamado Kero por Sakura, ya que se le hacia algo largo y complicado su nombre. Este ser es el guardian del libro Clow, el cual contiene las cartas que el mago Clow creo; sin embargo, su verdadera forma es la de un "león" con alas, con poderes increibles, aunque por desgracia, provienen de las cartas de Fuego y Tierra, las cuales necesitan estar selladas para que pueda optar su verdadera forma. Como otros datos podemos decir que le gustan los dulces y los videojuegos, es algo sarcastico y le gusta encontrar la gracia en cada acción, aunque no quiere decir que no demostrará seriedad cuando lo sea necesario.  
Lamentablemente (para algunos), en está historia, fue abandonado por Sakura, tras liberar las cartas Clow sin alguna razon fija (aunque muchos quiza sabran la "verdadera" razón), por lo cual decidio convertir a Takashi en su nuevo "aprendiz", ya que era el unico humano y conocedor de las cartas, por lo que se les hizo facil seleccionarlo para está sencilla tarea, y ahora, ha decidido acompañarlo en su viaje, para asi formar un buen eslabon en el equipo; pero por desgracia, este personaje no podra regresar a su forma real, no hasta que Takashi selle la carta de la Tierra, misma que escapo junto con otras más, pero el lado bueno, es que al menos contiene a Fuego en su poder.

* * *

**19. May**  
Nombre: May/Haruka/Aura  
Edad: entre 11 y 14 años  
Raza: Humana  
Origén: Villa Raíz  
Aparición: 30mo. capitulo  
Papel que representa: Entrenadora y Coordinadora pokémon  
Anime: Pokémon

Descripción: Una joven chica que ha iniciado su destino como entrenadora pokémon y coordinadora; en éste ultimo, se ha caracterizado más, por lo cual ha concursado en los diferentes carnavales que se hacen en cierta ciudad, con el proposito de encontrar al pokémon que mejor reuna un cierto tipo de cualidad y es por esto que May ha decidido participar en ellos.  
Hija de un líder de gimnasio, está chica inicio su aventura en un estilo unico, conociendo a Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, después de que su bicicleta fue destruida; es así como ella conoce al peculiar chico y decide viajar con el, encontrandose con una gran aventura y un sin fin de pokémon. Después de la union, ella quedo sola, pero a pesar de eso se encontro con la enfermera Joy de Voleyth, a la cual ayuda en sus quehaceres; gracias a un pequeño descanso y un raro accidente, está chica conoce a nuestro grupo, enterandose que Misty, antigua acompañante de Ash, viaja con Takashi. Al presentarse la oportunidad de volver a viajar, ella la aprovecha, uniendose al grupo que conocemos, con el cual podra aventurarse a este extraño mundo. Lamentablemente, cambio de parecer cuando el equipo Rocket hizo de las suyas, por un lazo sentimental y recuerdos inolvidables, May decide quedarse en Voleyth para "protegerla" del mal y con el deseo de ver a alguien conocido, dejando a Misty con el grupo, para que sea ella quien disfrute de aquel gran viaje; sin embargo, no se descarta la posibilidad de volverla a ver.

**· Pokémon's de May:**  
- Combusken; aparece en "Una coordinadora muy talentosa: May vs Takashi"  
- Beautifly; apaere en "Una coordinadora muy talentosa: May vs Takashi"  
- Poliwag  
- Ampharos  
- Squirtle; aparece en "Una coordinadora muy talentosa: May vs Takashi"  
- Bulbasaur

* * *

**20. Equipo Rocket  
**Nombre: Jessie, James y Meowth  
Edad: Los humanos aparentemente entre 20 y 23 años, el pokémon no sé sabe.  
Raza: Humana/Humana/Pokémon  
Origén: Desconocido  
Aparición: 1er. (Jessie)/ 33er. capitulo  
Papel que representa: ¿Villanos?, entrenadores pokémon  
Anime: Pokémon

Descripción: El famoso grupo de ladrones pokémon, conformado por Jessie, James y Meowth, quienes pertenecen a la organizacion del Equipo Rocket. Su mision es robar valiosos pokémon, para poder asi darselos a su buen jefe Giovanni, quien antes era lider del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde (?). Este peculiar grupo, se caracteriza por tener entre ellos a un pokémon muy especial, el cual puede hablar como los humanos y caminar como tal, además de que sirve como "traductor" para los humanos, cuando no entienden a sus pokémon; sin embargo, también esta Jessie, una chica algo exigente y "ruda", quien solo demuestra su belleza y pretende ser la mejor en todo; al igual que James, su fiel compañero, quien es algo burlesco y "liberado" en cuanto a trabajar se habla.  
Con la union, al principio se pudo ver a Jessie sin compañia de los dos, para despues ser "desaparecida" por Elixte; aunque se desconoce donde quedo y como encontro a sus dos amigos, pero el punto es que han vuelto, quiza para causarles problemas a nuestros amigos, o quiza... por otra razon que muy pronto descubriremos. Y a pesar así fue, ahora este trio forma parte del equipo de Elixte, ¿ellos, en un grupo de crueles villanos?; si, el mismo Equipo Rocket que ahora pasa a llamarse "Patrulla Roja" (nombre originario de "Red Ribbon" de DBZ), pero la pregunta aquí es... ¿por qué?, sin duda algo esta en mente del demonio, pero al menos sabemos que si este trio forma parte de su plan, Takashi y los demas tendrán que lidiar con ellos también.

**· Pokémon's del Team Rocket:**

- Meowth; miembro del equipo  
- Arbok; pokémon de Jessie, aparece en "En el desastre"  
- Seviper; pokémon de Jessie, aparece en "Team Rocket"  
- Wobbuffet; pokémon de Jessie, aparece en "Team Rocket"  
- Cloyster; pokémon de Jessie, aparece en "M crobs... ¡han sido activadas!"  
- Weezing; pokémon de James, aparece en "Team Rocket"  
- Victreebel; pokémon de James, aparece en "M crobs... ¡han sido activadas!"  
- Cacturne; pokémon de James, aparece en "Team Rocket"  
- Arcanine; pokémon de James, aparece en "M crobs... ¡han sido activadas!"

* * *

**21. 18  
**Nombre: Androide #18/C-18  
Edad: Entre 20 y 23 años  
Raza: Androide (Cybrog/Humana)  
Origén: Creación del Dr. Gero  
Aparición: 37mo. capitulo  
Papel que representa: Integrante de la Anime Patrol, ayudante alterno de Takashi, amiga de Raven  
Anime: Dragon Ball Z

Descripción: La poderosa androide, integrante de los guerreros Z. Está chica de aspecto rudo y encantador, decidio vengarse de su creador junto con su hermano, el Androide #17, pasa asi poder ser libres y mantener el mundo como ellos querian; sin embargo, con la aparición de Cell, todo esto cambio. Tras absorver a 17, ella tuvo que escapar, pero aun asi fue atrapada por el impresionante Cell, el cual queria conquistar el mundo. Poco después de la derrota de Cell, el tiempo paso en aquel "tranquilo" lugar, 17 y 18 fueron perdonados y está ultima, decidio seguir entrando en Kame House, al lado de su futuro esposo: Krillin. Pero para hacer esto algo más "actual", la unión afecto desde este punto de la historia, por lo que el "futuro" que conocemos de está androide, no llega aun.  
Tras la poderosa union, está androide decidio unirse al grupo de la AP, ya que ellos le prometieron un duro entrenamiento, además de que podria combatir para una noble cause, durante su estancia, conocio a la joven titan de las sombras, a quien tomo cariño y mantuvo una relacion amistosa, lo cual la llevo a convertirse en "amiga" de esta chica. Poco después se supo que ella, como Raven, fueron encomendadas a diferentes misiones, por lo que tuvieron que separarse y viajar cada quien a su cuenta, aunque eso cambio cuando volvio a encontrarse con la joven titan. Tras la derrota de los soldados, 18 asegura ayudar a Takashi en su mision, pero por separado y no hay duda de que la veamos de nuevo, o al menos que conozca al grupo.

* * *

**22. Threid  
**Nombre: "Threid"  
Edad: Aparentemente entre 16 y 18  
Raza: Humana  
Origén: ??  
Aparición: 27mo. capitulo  
Papel que representa: Villano, asistente de Elixte, entrenador pokémon, alter-ego de Takashi  
Anime: Ninguno

Descripción: No sé sabe mucho acerca de este personaje. Lo unico relevante, es que se unio de forma "sorpresa" al grupo de Elixte, además de que tiene un gran parecio con Takashi. Algo más sobre el, es que tiene la habilidad de Teletransportarse rapidamente, además de Telequinesis, Fuerza sobrehumana, Super visión y una extraña espada; con la cual puede petrificar cualquier cosa que el desee. Por el momento, es todo lo que se puede decir de el.

**· Pokémon's de Threid**

- Tentacruel; aparece en "El nuevo rival; la furia en camino"  
- Tropius; aparece en "El nuevo rival; la furia en camino"  
- Gardevoir; aparece en "El nuevo rival; la furia en camino"  
- Shedinja; aparece en "El nuevo rival; la furia en camino"  
- Omastar; aparece en "El nuevo rival; la furia en camino"  
- Salamence; aparece en "Un nuevo inicio en... ¿Ciudad Algaria?"

* * *

**23. Innova  
**Nombre: Innova  
Edad: ??  
Raza: Elfo/Bestia espiritual  
Origén: ??  
Aparición: 49no. capitulo  
Papel que representa: Villano, ¿asistente de Elixte?  
Anime: Las Guerreras Mágicas (Magic Knight Rayearth)

Descripción: Este personaje es algo desconfiable, ya que puede aparentar estar en el lado del mal, y a la vez, en el lado del bien; es por eso que hay muchas dudas a su alrededor, ya que no se sabe con certeza a quien apoya; pero eso sí, es muy leal. Se sabe que es muy fiel a su amo Zagato, a quien jamas traiciono y dudo de sus acciones; quiza este personaje le sea MUY fiel a Elixte, y a diferencia de Serenity, puede que no sea tan curioso o dudoso con las obligaciones del demonio.  
Se sabe que posee otra forma, la cual puede manifestar si el lo desea; es por eso que no es muy confiable estar con el, ya que muchos misterios le aguardan a este personaje. Aunque aparece brevemente, no hay duda que lo veremos en más de una ocasion y quien sabe, quizá les de problemas al grupo... o a los villanos.

* * *

**24. Seiji - 24.1 Midori**  
Nombre: Sawamura Seiji & Kasugano Midori  
Edad: 17 años (Él)/ Entre 8 y 11 (Ella)  
Raza: Humana  
Origén: Se diria que Tokyo, Japón  
Aparición: Capitulo especial  
Papel que representa: Amigos de Takeshi Oruma  
Anime: Midori no Hibi (Midori Days)

Descripción: **El:** Es un joven estudiante que alardea de sus habilidades en el combate; de niño siempre fue timido y debil, por lo que su hermana mayor era la responsable de defenderlo de los demás, hasta que un día decidio entrenar a su hermano para que pudiera defenderse por si solo. Desde entonces, ha tenido una mala reputacion por su conducta violenta y su forma de terminar las peleas, y esta fama le ha quitado la popularidad entre las chicas, quienes lo evaden completamente, a excepcion de la joven Midori, quien lo ha amado desde un buen tiempo. Cuando ella toma el brazo de Seiji, este se preocupa por el asunto, al pensar que no podra pelear más y saber, que la unica chica que lo ama es parte de su cuerpo.  
**Ella:** Ha estado enamorada de Seiji durante 3 años, pero nunca tuvo el valor de confesarlo; hasta el momento en que se convirtio en su mano derecha, fue ahi cuando decide confesarse y empieza a descubrir que aquel chico con fama criminal, en realidad es una persona sensible que se preocupa por los demás. Esta joven chica en realidad tiene la misma edad que Seiji, pero al convertirse en su brazo, ella disminuye y por lo tanto, su edad se reduce, pero no su madurez. No sé sabe con certeza como es que fue a parar en el cuerpo de Seiji, pero se sabe que su cuerpo real se encuentra en coma, en la recamara de su casa, en donde su preocupada madre hace lo imposible por curarla.  
**Ambos:** Desde entonces, Seiji ha tratado de encontrar la manera de que Midori regrese a su cuerpo y quitarle esa preocupacion a su madre; sin embargo, parece que ella no quiere, por temor a que su amado la deje. Desde la union, han perdido totalmente las esperanzas, pero gracias al encuentro con Takeshi, Seiji recupero el valor y esta dispuesto a seguir su busqueda, claro, en compañia de Takeshi, a quien trata como un hermano.

* * *

**25. Naru**  
Nombre: Narusegawa Naru  
Edad: 17 años  
Raza: Humana  
Origén: Tokyo, Japón  
Aparición: Capitulo especial  
Papel que representa: Administradora de la Posada Hinata  
Anime: Love Hina

Descripción: Su misión es ser aceptada en la más prestigiosa universidad de Tokyo: Todai. Pero para hacerlo, debe estudiar por un buen tiempo, es por eso que se ha convertido en la mejor estudiante de preparación de todo Japón, llegando a ser la numero 1. Ella reside en la Posada Hinata, junto a un grupo de chicas con las cuales, se lleva de maravilla, en especial con Keitaro, el administrador de la Posada; el cual también quiere entrar a Todai por una promesa de su niñez.  
Actualmente, la union la afecto demasiado, dejandola sola en aquel gran lugar, y para no dejar lo unico que le recuerda a sus seres queridos, decide estar a cargo de la Posada Hinata; pero también en sus estudios, pues tiene la esperanza de que todo volverá a la normalidad y que sera aceptada en Todai. Pero todo indica que su soledad se acaba cuando Takeshi, Seiji y Midori llegan al lugar, y debido a un malentendido, esta chica les ofrece quedarse para que no sigan vagando por el mundo; aunque teme que haya más problemas con su compañía.

* * *

**- Personajes Secundarios -**

Nombre: Sonic the Hedgehog  
Serie: Sonic  
Aparición: 1er. y 2do. capitulo

Nombre: Mails "Tails" Prower  
Serie: Sonic  
Aparición: 1er. capitulo

Nombre: Rouge, the vamp  
Serie: Sonic  
Aparición: 1er. y 2do. capitulo

Nombre: Lugia  
Serie: Pokémon  
Aparición: 2do. capitulo

Nombre: Sakura Kinomoto  
Serie: Card Captor Sakura  
Aparición: 2do. capitulo

Nombre: Renegado Fantasma  
Serie: Medabots  
Aparición: 3er. capitulo

Nombre: Eru  
Serie: Happy World  
Aparición: 12vo. capitulo

Nombre: Scar  
Serie: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Aparición: 18vo. capitulo

Nombre: Sheik  
Serie: Videojuego "La leyenda de Zelda"  
Aparición: 20mo. capitulo

Nombre: Ladydevimon  
Serie: Digimon 1/02  
Aparición: 22do. capitulo

Nombre: Ten Hikiwa  
Serie: Ninguna  
Aparición: 24to. capitulo

Nombre: Aoshi Shinomori  
Serie: Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin)  
Aparición: 41er. capitulo

Nombre: Inu Yasha  
Serie: Inu Yasha  
Aparición: 41er. capitulo

Nombre: Sailor Chibi Moon (Rini/Chibiusa)  
Serie: Sailor Moon  
Aparición: 41er. capitulo

Nombre: Kagome Higurashi  
Serie: Inu Yasha  
Aparición: 41er. capitulo

Nombre: Mimiru  
Serie: .hack/sign  
Aparición: 41er. capitulo

Nombre: Relena Peacecraft  
Serie: Gundam Wing  
Aparición: 41er. capitulo

Nombre: Vito y Leti  
Serie: Pokémon  
Aparición: 47mo. capitulo

Nombre: Lujuria  
Serie: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Aparición: 49no. capitulo

* * *

**GUÍA DE CAPÍTULOS  
_Anime World: In the Dark Revelation_**

**Vitacora 1; _Inicio  
_**1. Cruzadas  
2. En el desastre  
3. Tornado  
4. Luz y oscuridad  
5. El duelo de ahora - I. parte  
6. El duelo de ahora - II. parte  
7. ¿El fin?  
8. La carta egipcia, el camino del bien  
9. Magia vs encanto - I. parte  
10. Magia vs encanto - II. parte  
11. Desgracias y mala suerte  
12. Un ángel de luz  
13. Olvidada  
14. Batalla pokémon - I. parte  
15. Batalla pokémon - II. parte

**Vitacora 2; _Historia_**  
16. Mewtwo  
17. Elixte... ¿el nombre del bien?  
18. Una ciudad de fantasía  
19. Loco, metal y alquimista  
20. La luz de amor - I. parte  
21. La luz de amor - II. parte  
22. El digi-destino  
23. Ángeles y demonios  
24. Serenity, el comienzo...  
25. Pensando en Elixte  
26. Raven, la sombra del caos  
27. ¡Un miembro más!  
28. Kero y el libro Clow  
29. Takashi, ¿el nuevo card captor?  
30. Houndour, hogar y sostener

**Vitacora 3; _Destino_**  
31. Una coordinadora muy talentosa: May vs Takashi  
32. El corazón de May  
33. Latias, el rescate pokémon  
34. Equipo Rocket  
35. El nuevo pokémon de...  
36. El destino de Takashi  
37. Androide 18 - I. parte  
38. Androide 18 - II. parte  
39. Declaraciones - I. parte  
40. Declaraciones - II. parte  
41. M crobs... ¡han sido activadas!  
42. El caos de Elixte  
43. Sorpresas  
44. El nuevo poder y el fin de uno - I. parte  
45. El nuevo poder y el fin de uno - II. parte

**Anime World: The Anime Patrol Mission **

**Vitacora 4; Desarrollo**  
46. Un nuevo inicio en... ¿Ciudad Algaria?  
47. El nuevo rival; la furia en camino  
48. ¿Threid?  
49. Conociendo a mis enemigos  
50. Problemas con más problemas  
51. Pokémon contra Digimon: Buscando al mejor - I. parte  
52. Pokémon contra Digimon: Buscando al mejor - II. parte  
53. ??  
54. ??  
55. ??  
56. ??  
57. ??  
58. ??  
59. ??  
60. ??

_más personajes y capitulos conforme avance la historia..._


	2. Capitulo 1

NOTA: El prologo antes publicado, es solo uno "secundario", ya que, conforme avance la historia, el verdadero aparecerá; la razón, es por que en el original, se dice algo clave del trama, y me gustaría que primero sacarán sus propias conclusiones. Aun así, me gustaría que disfrutarán de este fic, que aunque la idea de crossover no es original, al menos que les agrade un poco la historia en sí. **ATTE**. Yo, _Hychizu_

- Anime Cap. 1 : **Cruzadas** -

Nuestra historia comienza en un extraño lugar… en una habitación un poco iluminada se lleva a cabo un duelo entre rivales. Dos personas están paradas en una gran plataforma blanca con rayas azules en las extremidades, aquella plataforma esta divida en un color azul y otro rojo… en cada color hay una persona…

- rindete Kaiba, esto se termino - decía un chico de ojos morados de estatura media

Yugi Motou, el chico de cabello rojo, negro y parte amarillo, con una vestimenta azul y algo rebelde... esta teniendo una batalla contra su rival de nombre Seto Kaiba, un chico de cabello café y una vestimenta blanca…Yugi tiene delante de el, una especie de tablero en donde hay varias cartas, el toma una de las cinco que tenia en su mano…

- terminare contigo en este turno - dice el chico muy confiado

Kaiba solo mira a Yugi... él solo comienza a reír sin importarle aquellas palabras, pues sabe que no perderá ya que conoce la estrategia de su amigo…

- no me importa lo que digas, atacame si eres tan valiente - lo retaba Kaiba con mucha confianza en él  
- activare mi carta mágica - dijo Yugi al colocar una carta verde en el tablero

Varias luces salen del tablero dirigidas a Kaiba, estas luces amarillas tomaron forma de algo puntiagudo… se trataban de espadas, pues Yugi uso Las espadas de la luz reveladora, la cual paraliza a Kaiba por 3 turnos sin oportunidad de atacar. Yugi toma otra carta, la cual es colocada en el tablero y se libera otra luz; esta vez, la luz toma una forma humana con un traje morado… una persona de piel blanca, con un báculo verde sostenido con una mano es liberado en el campo de batalla. Se trata del Mago Oscuro, al cual Yugi le ordena atacar a Kaiba directamente.  
El Mago oscuro levanta vuelo y gira su varita alrededor suyo, después de unos segundos carga una bola de energía color verde, la cual lanza al chico de cabello café y mirada de confianza…

- lastima que tenga una carta oculta... ¡¡revelate!! - decía Kaiba al reír

Una carta que se encontraba boca abajo se levanta delante de Kaiba, una carta de color negra y con una imagen negra también, aquella carta anula el ataque del Mago oscuro… Yugi se pregunta que tipo de carta es esa, pero una extraña energía sale de ella… la carta comienza a liberar un par de sombras que rodean a Yugi y Kaiba, los cuales están algo confundidos al no saber que sucede…

En otro lugar, en una lejana dimensión. Cerca de un lago se lleva a cabo una batalla entre dos chicos… ellos están mirándose cara a cara, sin embargo, un lago de agua cristalina esta a un lado de ellos, aquel lago refleja los rayos del sol; el clima es agradable, el cielo azul y despejado, y las hojas de los árboles que rodean a los chicos se mueven poco por el ligero aire que corre por ahí…  
Se trata de una chica de cabello violeta y ojos cafes, la cual lleva un atuendo rojo, ella sostiene en su mano un objeto esférico de color rojo y blanco, con una raya negra en el centro. Se trata de Sakura (la amiga de Misty), la cual tendrá una batalla pokémon contra un chico de aspecto misterioso…

- no pienso perder esta vez¡¡vamos Espeon!! - decía la chica mientras giraba y lanzaba la famosa pokébola

Una criatura es liberada, este ser es conocido como un pokémon… es de color morado brillante con una cola partida en dos, es de una hermosa piel y tiene en el centro de su cabeza un pequeño cristal de color rojo oscuro…

- emm - dijo la criatura  
- eso lo veremos - dijo el chico misterioso al ver fijamente a su rival mientras lanza una pokébola - ¡¡vamos!!

El chico arroja el objeto rojo y blanco, este se abre liberando un resplandor blanco… de aquella luz sale una criatura color negra en forma de círculo con una especie de humo morado a su alrededor, pero también se libera una extraña energía…

En otro lugar, en el interior de una pirámide, se pueden ver unas figuras caminando por el lugar; las cuales están tratando de buscar algo o a alguien... los dos son pequeños, uno de ellos es de color azul y tiene extremidades puntiagudas en su cabeza y unos guantes blancos, mientras que el otros es amarillo y tiene dos colas… se tratan de Sonic y Tails

- Tails¿estas seguro que esta por aquí? - pregunta el erizo azul  
- claro Sonic, mi rastreador nunca falla - responde el zorro amarillo de dos colas  
- no pensé que encontrar una master emerald fuera tan difícil... - decía Sonic muy cansado

Sin pensarlo, el erizo fija su mirada hacia arriba… al mirar detenidamente, logra ver algo que brilla en uno de los pilares de la pirámide…

- ¡¡ya la vi, ahí esta!! - grita Sonic al señalar el lugar  
- ya vez, te lo dije - le dice Tails al sonreír

Tail trata de subir, pero logran ver como una extraña sombra toma rápidamente aquel objeto… los dos amigos se quedan sorprendidos por la velocidad de aquella cosa que les arrebato la joya, la sombra se para delante de ellos, claro que volando…

- yo la vi primero - decía una voz que provenía de la sombra

Esa sombra, quien tomo la emerald, se trata de una chica con un traje negro y dos alas… la cual Sonic y Tails conocen muy bien.

- ¡es Rouge! - exclama Sonic  
-¡tu de nuevo! - dice algo molesto Tails  
- lo siento chicos, pero esta emerald es mía - les contesta Rouge mientras sonríe y sostiene la joya

Al momento de terminar, la joya comienza a moverse un poco, Rouge trata de contenerla sin saber que sucede, Tails y Sonic solo observan como la joya comienza a cambiar de color y liberar una especie de humo morado a su alrededor…

Mientras en un mundo cerca del real... un lugar digital. En una especie de bosque o selva, en un gran ambiente rodeado de grandes árboles, con arbustos cubriéndolos y un césped verde en donde la luz del sol no llega por la gran altura de las plantas… se logra ver un pequeño ser de color blanco corriendo por el lugar…

- esa energía, es más poderosa que la de un digimon ordinario... - dice la criatura al mirar el cielo, el cual cambia de color

Se trata de Gatomon, quien camina guiada por esa energía, al detenerse y mirar hacia el horizonte, se percata de una gigantesca torre negra, llena de sombras... En donde se mira que algo se esta liberando…

- ¿qué sera eso? - se pregunta en silencio - acaso¿sera un nuevo digimon?

Ahora nos concentraremos un poco en el mundo real, en la época actual... en una de las calles de Tokyo, Japon. En una calle solitaria donde la noche gobierna, el cielo oscuro con el brillo de la luna y las luces de las lamparas en las calles, hacen que se puede apreciar en una casa, que una habitación sigue encendida…  
En aquella habitación, se encuentra sentado cerca de su computadora, un chico de cabello rojo, ojos café claro y con una mirada de cansancio, quien trata de hacer su tarea... mientras el reloj marca las 11:57...

- que cansancio - dice el chico al cruzarse de brazos - ¿por que no puedo terminar?

El chico algo agotado por estar escribiendo es su computadora y mantener la vista en la pantalla, se acuesta en el escritorio en donde estaba su PC… el chico cierra los ojos para tratar de descansar; mientras que la pantallas comienza a brillar un poco y libera una extraña aura color negra…

Regresando al digimundo...  
La extraña criatura, totalmente cubierta de sombras a sido liberada, no se le puede distinguir muy bien, solo por su gran tamaño, sus grandes alas, sus brazos largos y el hecho de que no tiene piernas, es una sombra...

- gatita¿donde estas? - pregunta la criatura quien ya había visto a Gatomon  
- creo que es hora de digi-evolucionar - dice Gatomon, mientras esta oculta detrás de una roca y en su pata toma un extraño objeto en forma de estrella color rosa

La extraña criatura logra sentir la presencia del digimon y rápidamente golpea una de las rocas que estaba cerca, aquella roca se destruye dejando expuesta al digimon…

- ¡te encontré! - dice el demonio  
- ¡es hora! - grita Gatomon al saltar

Al momento de saltar, Gatomon es cubierta por una inmensa luz blanca… la cual no deja ver muy bien al demonio; pocos segundos después, la luz se anula mostrando a un nuevo ser, al parecer es una mujer con 6 grandes alas blancas y una gran listón morado/rosa…

- ¡Angewomon! - decía la nueva criatura  
- fue un error transformarte... - le decía el demonio al mostrar una sonrisa

La extraña criatura, se envuelve por algunas sombras; Angewomon solo se queda viendo lo que pasa, la criatura se convierte en una pequeña bola de sombras color negra, esta se divide, liberando 6 alas negras, y una figura de humano. Se ha convertido en Angewomon, solo que es completamente negra…  
El digimon ángel se queda impactada por la transformación de la sombra. Se ha transformado en ella, pero totalmente de otro color… Ambos personajes están volando cerca de la torre…

- yo también se jugar - dice la criatura quien se dice llamar Darkangewomon  
- esto es imposible¿cómo puedes ser yo? - se pregunta Angewomon muy sorprendida  
- no dejare que tu, ni nadie impida mi plan en este lugar - contesta  
- antes que nada... ¿quién eres y qué quieres? - le pregunta  
- no temas... lo sabrás en unos segundos... - le contesta la sombra mientras sonríe  
- ¡no estoy para juegos! - le dice Angewomon con un tono de inseguridad  
- no seas impaciente... - le dice al reflejar maldad, mientras mira la inquietud del ángel

Angewomon se queda paralizada, con una expresión de enojo e inquietud, mientras que su contraparte solo sonrie con maldad…

Regresando al mundo real...  
De la computadora se ha liberado una gran energía que se ha manifestado en la habitación del chico; aquella persona abre sus ojos y se da cuenta que esta separado de su cuerpo, ahora es un espiritu…

- ¿dónde estoy, estaré en un viaje astral? - se pregunta el chico algo temeroso mientras mira su cuerpo  
- ¿puedo contestar? - pregunta alguien que se coloca detrás de el

Aquel chico voltea y se da cuenta de un extraño ser, con grandes alas, un casco blanco y un cristal cerca de su pecho de color rojo... La criatura coloca dos de sus cuatro brazos frente del joven... este, se da cuenta que en el centro de sus manos o garras, hay ojos... el chico muestra algo de temor, mientras que la criatura sonríe…

- ¡¡¡Desquìm vanoich xeyóu!!! - grita el ser

Al decir esto, el chico empieza a paralizarle por las sombras de este ser quienes lo cubren y sujetan parte de su cuerpo… el ambiente se torna sombrío y el chico se da cuenta que esta en otra parte, mientras que debajo de el, hay un gran agujero negro…

Regresando al digimundo...  
Angewomon se encuentra luchando con su rival, quien le da una bofetada…

- no te metas conmigo - le advierte la criatura  
- esta vez sabrás quien soy - le advierte Angewomon

Angewomon levanta sus brazos para realizar su ataque... apuntando hacia una direccion...

- preparate¡¡flecha celestial!! - grita el ángel al formar una flecha de luz cerca de su mano

La flecha es lanzada y Darkangewomon se percata... la logra desviar, y la flecha pasa justo a un lado de ella o el…

- casi me das, ahora es mi turno - le dice el ángel negro mientras se prepara para atacar  
- no te apunte a ti - le dice al sonreír  
- ¿que? - pregunta Darkangewomon justo antes de mirar hacia atrás

La flecha de Angewomon ha golpeando la torre, la cual empieza a destruirse, pero liberando a otro ser que no se logra ver... Darkangewomon comienza a gritar y a desaparecer en miles de partículas color negro… Darkangewomon abre su boca poco antes de desaparecer completamente y lanza un rayo negro que golpea a Angewomon, haciendo que caiga ...  
Mientras la torre se destruye y Angewomon cae… el chico que habiamos mencionado, comienza a liberarse de las sombras y el agujero se cierra…

- me estoy liberando - dice el chico al sonreír

Aquel humano cree que se trata de un sueño, pero una luz lo cubre completamente… el solo esta algo confundido y cierra sus ojos por el gran resplandor de aquel brillo, sin saber que pasa…

Minutos despues...  
Aquel muchacho se encuentra tirado en el césped, en el lugar donde estaba Gatomon, el abre sus ojos lentamente y se da cuenta que no esta en su hogar, lo primero que ve es una piedra que esta cerca de su cara…

- ¿qué paso? - se pregunta el chico al levantarse poco a poco

El se levanta algo confundido y con un pequeño dolor de cabeza, el comienza a caminar un poco y se da cuenta que ha pasado algo… un extraño ruido de dolor se escucha cerca de el. El chico de cabello rojo mira hacia abajo y ve que ha pasado una especie de cola blanca con líneas moradas… al mirar un poco más se de cuenta de algo…

- ga... ga... ¡¡Gatomon!! - exclama el chico muy sorprendido  
- ten mas cuidado - le dice el gato algo molesta mientras toma su cola - tu debes ser un niño elegido  
- debo dejar de ver anime antes de dormir - dice el chico en silencio  
- de seguro el digimon negro te trajo aquí - le dice Gatomon  
- no se de que hablas, pero… si es un sueño quiero despertar - dice el chico sin tomarle importancia

Gatomon, quien estaba sentada, se levanta y camina alrededor del humano que acaba de aparecer; el solo la observa algo confundido…

- ¿y tu digivice? - pregunta Gatomon al no mirar nada  
- ¿mi que? - pregunta el chico - ya quiero despertar  
- ¿que dijiste? - pregunta nuevamente Gatomon al escucharlo

Gatomon mira detenidamente al chico nuevo… mientras que el mira hacia todas partes pues aun cree que es un sueño, pero se siente muy real… mientras ellos hablan, alguien que se ocultaba entre los árboles, se les acerca caminando muy lento…

- por cierto... ¿cómo te llamas? - le pregunta la digimon  
- emm, Takashi Oriyaba - contesta el chico al ignorarla un poco

De pronto, una extraña luz comienza a salir entre ellos dos, Gatomon se da cuenta que se trata de su emblema, aquel objeto que tenia cuando apareció el demonio… el objeto en forma de estrella, era el emblema de la luz el cual se convierte en un objeto más grande, quien se dirige a Takashi, el lo mira y trata de tomarlo con una mano, la luz se coloca en su mano y da brillo a un objeto color rojo con una círculo en el centro, se trata de un digivice…

- esto tiene forma de un… ¿un digivice? - dice el chico muy sorprendido al mirar las cosas que suceden  
- creo que seré tu digimon - le dice Gatomon mientras lo mira con cara de felicidad  
- estoy empezando a sentir que esto no es un sueño, y que podría ser real... - dice en silencio el chico al sentir muy real el objeto en su mano

Gatomon camina un poco y observa que esta en la cima de una especie de acantiladro… ella mueve su vista hacia abajo y ve algunos edificios color blanco… se trata de una pequeña ciudad…

- ¿qué le paso al digimundo? - se pregunta totalmente asombrada  
- me explicas que sucede, no entiendo nada de nada - le dice Takashi al acercarse un poco  
- no entiendo - le contesta Gatomon, pero se queda pensando detenidamente y le dice - … Al parecer la torre maligna abrió un portal entre el mundo real y el digimundo… al destruirlo creo cosas nuevas en el digimundo basándose en el real…  
- pero yo soy del mundo real, real... - le dice Takashi

Gatomon cree que esta en el digimundo, pero Takashi piensa que es un sueño… sin embargo, algo interrumpe su platica, pues un extraño objeto color rojo y blanco en forma de esfera es arrojado, Gatomon se mueve un poco al sentir que venia hacia ella… el objeto cae entre ellos dos, Gatomon y Takashi miran aquel objeto… el cual se trata de una pokébola, mientras que de los árboles, sale una chica de largo cabello rojo y traje blanco…

- ¡¡quiero ese pokémon!! - dice la chica al señalar a Gatomon  
- ¡¡¿Jessie?!! - pregunta asombrado Takashi al mirar al personaje cerca de ellos…

**continuará**


	3. Capitulo 2

Un extraño suceso ha ocurrido, un nuevo mundo se ha creado como por arte de magia y las cosas cambiaran ahora en adelante…  
Hace momentos, una dimension desconocida fue abierta, un mundo paralelo conocido como Anime, se ha abierto en el mundo real que todos conocemos. Varias criaturas se vieron envueltas en este suceso e incluso un joven chico de nombre Takashi, el cual cayó en lo que parecería el digimundo creyendo que es un sueño… pero eso esta por verse…

- Anime Cap. 2: **En el desastre** -

Takashi y Gatomon se quedan impresionados por la aparición de Jessie... Una chica pelirroja la cual lleva un traje blanco con botas y guantes negros y una R roja en el centro de su chaleco, la pelirroja apareció entre unos árboles y ahora quiere tomar al gato digital conocido como Gatomon, al quien piensa que es un pokémon…

- oye, este es un digimon, no un pokémon - dice el chico algo extrañado  
- al parecer quieres pelea... ¿verdad? - pregunta Jessie al ignorar al chico y tomar una pokébola - ¡¡vamos Arbok!!

Jessie ha lanzado la pokébola, un objeto redondo de color rojo y blanco, este se abre liberando un resplandor color blanco el cual toma forma de un ser largo y bípedo, este ser se coloca delante de Takashi y Gatomon, es de color morado y algo grande…

- charbok kok - dice el pokémon  
- ¡Arbok, ataque de picotazos venenosos! - ordena Jessie

El pokémon de color morado y tipo veneno se preparaba para el ataque cuando de la nada, un objeto lo golpea dejándolo inconsciente… Jessie y Takashi se quedan asombrados y confundidos al no saber de donde vino, el objeto cayó en el césped del lugar y se trataba de una joya pequeña y brillante de color azul, en ese momento, escucharon un ruido de algo que venia corriendo…

- ¡es mía, la tengo! - dice una criatura de color azul que se acerca rápidamente al lugar  
- ¿Sonic? - se pregunta el chico en silencio

Sonic se ha acercado al lugar de la joya, momentos antes de tomarla; un rayo sale de entre las hojas de los árboles, un rayo color negro golpea a Sonic arrojándolo contra Arbok, quien apenas despertaba. El causante del ataque sale de su escondite y se trata de una pequeña chica, es Rouge la murciélago…  
Aquel personaje volador ataca al erizo azul para poder tener la joya, que se trata de una master emerald.

- ¿qué sucede aquí? - se pregunta Jessie algo confundida  
- esa es mi joya - dice Rouge al tomar la emerald y empujar a Sonic, quien cae con Arbok nuevamente  
- ¿ustedes no son pokémon verdad? - pregunta Jessie al ver como se pelean delante de ella

Sonic y Rouge comienzan a pelearse por la joya, ambos están dando vueltas con una pantalla de humo cubriéndolos, uno de ellos pisa la cola de Arbok y este se enoja. El pokémon veneno comienza a lanzar sus agujas blancas de veneno hacia ellos, pero como están moviendose constantemente no les da…  
Takashi y Gatomon solo los observan algo confundidos, pero el chico, los mira como si se tratara de un sueño, el aun cree que esta soñando y que despertara… pero en cada segundo que pasa, se da cuenta que todo eso podría ser real, el levanta su mirada, y en el cielo, puede ver dos objetos en el aire, uno se ve grande mientras que el otro es algo pequeño… aquellos seres en el cielo, comienzan a bajar poco a poco…

- ¿vamos demasiado lento, nos alcanzara! - dice una chica de aparentemente 10 años, de cabello café claro y ojos verdes

Aquella chica vuela sobre lo que parece ser un bastón color rosa con dos grandes alas blancas en una de sus extremidades, todo indica que es enseguida por otro ser, cuando ella trata de ir un poco más rápido; una diminuta criatura de color amarillo pasa velozmente sobre ella…

- ¿Kero? - pregunta la chica al ver pasar a su amigo, pues se trata de Sakura  
- ¡no es una carta Clow! - exclama la pequeña criatura al volar con temor

Todo indica, que Sakura y Kero son perseguidos por una criatura voladora de color blanca con algunas partes de azul oscuro, se trata de un pokémon legendario conocido como Lugia… el cual los persigue sin razón alguna…

- ¿Sakura y Lugia? - se pregunta el muchacho de cabello rojo  
- sera posible… - dice Gatomon en silencio

Mientras Gatomon se queda algo pensativa y el joven Takashi observa el cielo, Rouge, Sonic y Arbok siguen peleando, Jessie le ordena a su pokémon atacar a los enemigos, pero este es atacado por la murciélago… la cual solo quiere la joya; mientras que en los aires, Sakura prepara una carta clow para defenderse del pokémon alado…

- sabes humano, tengo una pequeña teoría sobre esto… - le dice Gatomon al chico - …al parecer, la torre utilizo al digimundo para unir a los mundos del anime…  
- ¿anime?… ¡¿sabes que eres un anime?! - pregunta con una gran sorpresa  
- si, todos sabemos que nos llaman así… pero todo parece que aquel ser que vino de la torre tiene un propósito en este lugar, por que según se, el digimundo puede conectarse muy facilmente con el mundo real - le contesta el pequeño gato blanco el cual sigue pensando  
- ¡es mi emerald! - grita Rouge el tratar de tomar la joya, la cual esta tirada en el césped  
- ¡Arbok, ataca! - ordena la pelirroja a su pokémon

- pero lo que no entiendo, es… ¿que haces aquí¿que hacías? - le pregunta Gatomon al chico de ojos café claro  
- no se que sucedió exactamente, solo recuerdo que estaba en el Internet - le responde al chico al ponerse una mano en la cabeza  
- ¡claro!, el digimundo esta en el Internet, una puerta fácil... Se abrió un portal y tu caíste - responde Gatomon  
- pero, si dices que son anime… ¿cómo…?  
- es una teoría algo difícil de explicar - interrumpe Gatomon antes de que Takashi termine su pregunta

Al momento de terminar esas palabras, un extraño agujero se abre en el cielo, de este, sale un rayo color negro dirigido hacia la tierra, el rayo golpea cerca de Takashi y Gatomon... Ambos voltean y se dan cuenta de que el demonio a apareció, este demonio, es de gran tamaño, con dos largos brazos, se transformara frecuentemente, carece de piernas, pues es una sombra, tiene dos grandes alas y en ellas unos ojos... como esta hecho de sombras, puede estirarse facilmente; su cabeza es protegida por una casco blanco, que deja ver sus ojos totalmente negros... en el centro del casco un gran cuerno y en cada orilla dos picos…

Aquel extraño ser ha aparecido de aquel portal abierto en el cielo, ahora ha tomado un gran tamaño y observa a todos los que están cerca de el…

- ese es el demonio que apareció aquí... - exclama sorprendida Gatomon  
- llego la hora… - dice aquel ser al fijar su vista hacia abajo  
- ¡oye, no se quien eres, pero es mejor que te vayas! - le grita Gatomon al demonio  
- amm, es mejor que no lo hagas enojar je,je - dice el chico en tono de temor  
- gatita… - dice en silencio aquel ser de gran tamaño

Gatomon parece estar algo molesta al notar la presencia de aquel demonio, sin embargo, los demás se dan cuenta también, Jessie gira su vista hacia arriba, al igual que Sonic… Rouge aprovecha la distracción para tomar la joya… Sakura y Kero dejan de luchar contra Lugia y solo observan al ser gigantesco de color negro…

- ¿que rayos es esa cosa? - se pregunta Jessie  
- ¿sera una carta Clow? - le pregunta Sakura a Kero  
- me pregunto si sera un invento de Eggman - dice el erizo azul al mirar hacia el cielo

Mientras, el demonio levanta su brazo y empieza a acumular energía en el, se logran ver algunas rayos color rojo en forma de linea, acumulandose en la palma de su mano… momentos antes de atacar y lanzar su poder, un objeto lo golpea…

- ¡¿qué?! - pregunta el ser al ver como el objeto cae  
- ¡si eres un pokémon, seras mio! - exclama la miembro del Equipo Rocket, la cual había lanzado una pokébola  
- insolente, vas a...  
- ¡agua! - grita Sakura interrumpiendo al demonio

Un torrente de agua golpea al demonio, este voltea a la dirección de donde provenía aquel ataque, solo mira a una chica en el cielo junto a otra criatura amarilla a su lado…

- ¡te atrapare carta clow! - exclama Sakura  
- ¿qué rayos? - se pregunta el ser al ver como lo atacan  
- todos creen que están en sus mundos... - dice en silencio Gatomon  
- creo que es un buen momento para correr - sugiere Takashi al ver como distraen al enemigo  
- creen que esto es un juego… pues, todos ustedes... ¡¡desaparecerán!! - grita el demonio al extender sus brazos hacia el cielo

El cielo comienza a tornarse de color negro, una gran nube negra comienza a rodear el lugar en donde esta el demonio…de pronto... Arbok y Lugia, comienzan a recibir grandes descargas electricas, las cuales corren por sus cuerpos; Sonic y Rouge, empiezan a ser atados por unas sombras, como si se trataran de cadenas… mientras que Sakura, empieza a ser absorbida por una extraña luz...

- eso es, sufran - dice el demonio  
- ¡¡Sakura!! - grita preocupado Kero  
- ¡Arbok, resiste! - dice Jessie al no poder devolver a su pokémon a la pokébola  
- ¡no puedo permitir esto! - dice Gatomon al observar como sufren los demás  
- ahora que lo veo... el no es de ningún anime que yo conozca - dice Takashi al mirar al demonio  
- ¡oye, si quieres una pelea… yo te la daré! - exclama Gatomon, al retarlo  
- que tonta¿crees poder vencerme, Gatomon? - pregunta el demonio al sonreír un poco  
- ¿quien eres y que quieres? - pregunta Gatomon algo molesta

Jessie trata de regresar a Arbok a su pokébola, pero es inútil… al parecer las descargas no se lo permiten, mientras tanto, Sakura intenta salir del agujero… pero las cartas Clow no tienen efecto…

- Soy Elixte, un demonio de las sombras creado para... crear el olvido y destruir a los anime... para eso hice la torre; para unirlos y destruirlos a todos juntos. Pero algo salio mal y ahora, todos están unidos pero... dispersados en este mundo... - le contesta el demonio, llamado Elixte

Elixte junta sus brazos y forma una especie de cañón color negro, el cual apunta hacia donde están Takashi y Gatomon, el agujero del cañón, comienza a tomar energía del aire y esta se vuelve de color azul…

- ¡¡pero ahora no fallare!! - dice Elixte al preparar su ataque  
- ¡por favor, no lo hagas! - grita Takashi tratando de impedir el ataque

Por alguna extraña razón, Elixte se detiene… lentamente baja aquel cañón y este vuelva a dividirse, convirtiéndose en sus manos nuevamente… Gatomon y Takashi se sorprenden al ver como se detuvo, pero los demás siguen recibiendo el daño que les causo en el principio…  
Elixte se queda quieto por un rato... agacha su cabeza hacia la dirección en donde se encuentra Takashi...

- no canten victoria, por que yo volveré... - les dice Elixte a Gatomon y Takashi  
- ¿que dices?… ¿no pelearas? - pregunta Gatomon  
- por ahora no, pero no olviden algo... - le contesta el demonio

Takashi y Gatomon observan como Elixte desaparece lentamente junto con Sakura, Kerro, Rogue, Sonic, Arbok, Lugia y Jessie… ellos desaparecen totalmente al igual que Elixte, pero antes de eso… Gatomon y Takashi logran escuchar unas palabras…

- nunca olviden mi nombre... ELIXTE... mejor conocido como...EL OLVIDO... - son las ultimas palabras dichas por el, justo antes de desaparecer con los demás  
- ¿por que se va? - pregunta Gatomon  
- Elixte... ¿el olvido? - se pregunta Takashi, al mirar el cielo

**continuará**


	4. Capitulo 3

Después de una extraña intervencion y un suceso difícil de explicar… un joven de 16 años de nombre Takashi Oriyaba, se ha adentrando a un mundo totalmente paralelo… sin embargo, su primera impresión, fue conocer al que posiblemente sea se gran enemigo: Elixte; el demonio de la oscuridad, el cual dio su aparición y logro llevarse con el a otros personajes de anime, dejando a Takashi y a su posible digimon, Gatomon, solos en el lugar de los hechos…

**- Anime Cap. 3: Tornado -**

El sol resplandece en lo alto del cielo, Takashi y Gatomon aun se quedan sorprendidos al ver como una criatura se deshace facilmente de unas personas en un par de segundos…

- se llevo a todos - dice Takashi algo preocupado  
-es demasiado extraño, al parecer tendremos que detenerlo - dice Gatomon al tomar la joya que se le cayó a Rogue  
- ¿tendremos¡te encuentras bien...! - pregunta el chico de ojos café claro totalmente sorprendido - yo soy un humano del mundo real y quiero regresar a el…  
- pero, por el momento soy tu digimon; debes ayudarme a detenerlo - le responde Gatomon  
-pero no soy una caricatura, bueno… no soy un anime - dice Takashi en forma de queja  
- no, pero al estar aquí te convierte en un anime - insinúa Gatomon  
- pero yo…  
- si esa criatura llamada Elixte te trajo aquí¡quizás el pueda regresarte! - exclama Gatomon interrumpiendo a Takashi  
- ¿quieres luchar con esa cosa? - pregunta algo preocupado  
- no solo eso Takashi…

Mientras ellos hablan, entre los árboles y arbustos que los rodean, una persona los escucha mientras se esconde, al parecer ellos no se dan cuenta…

- creo, que tendremos que salvar este mundo de el... - dice Gatomon  
- ¡¿qué?!, apenas nos conocemos y ya piensas en eso, además… ¡todos los anime están unidos! - exclama Takashi  
- tal vez alguno de ellos, nos quiera ayudar - dice alegremente el gato blanco

Takashi, quien no quiere entender la situación y aun cree que estan en un sueño, agacha su mirada y logra ver la pokébola que había arrojado Jessie a Gatomon…

- además, no creo que seas el único humano aquí - dice Gatomon  
- tal vez… tengas razón - dice Takashi al tomar la pokébola y mirarla algo triste  
- y bien... ¿me ayudaras? - pregunta muy alegre Gatomon, tratando de alegrar al chico  
- de acuerdo, solo para regresar a mi mundo… - contesta Takashi al levantarse y guardar la pokébola - ¿donde empezando a buscar?  
- que tal si bajamos a esa ciudad - sugiere el digimon mientras sostiene la joya entre sus manos  
- muy bien Gatomon¡vamos! - contesta el chico de cabello rojo

Gatomon y Takashi comienzan a caminar hacia su destino… la ciudad que esta abajo de ellos, sin embargo, la persona que los espiaba se oculta un poco más para que no logren verla. los chicos caminan un poco más y pasan el escondite de la persona…

- por cierto, no he visto otro digimon... - insinúa el chico  
- Takashi... callate - dice Gatomon

Al alejarse un poco, la persona oculta sale, la luz del sol que apenas se logra dar en aquel especie de bosque, muestra una buena figura de la persona, la cual se trata de una chica de cabello largo y de color naranja/rojo… con unos ojos verdes, tez blanca y de estatura media, la cual lleva un atuendo algo sofisticado…

- ¿con qué quieren problemas?… bien, yo se los dare - se dice a si misma la chica mientras observa como se alejan poco a poco

Poco tiempo después…

Takashi y Gatomon llegan a la famosa ciudad, que al principio era una pequeña localidad… pero al parecer, crece a cada minuto… aquella gran pequeña ciudad de color azul, tiene un amplio espacio para caminar, lo primero que se nota es un gran centro comercial o varios locales de distintas cosas… Takashi y Gatomon se quedan sorprendidos por lo que hay en esa ciudad…  
Ambos personajes caminan por las calles de la ciudad, una ciudad demasiado bonita, se nota que hay hermosos jardines, a lo lejos grandes rascacielos y una hermosa torre que brilla, indicando que es el centro de la ciudad... toda la gente que se encuentra ahí, se les quedan viendo a Gatomon y Takashi...

- todos se nos quedan viendo... - dice Gatomon preocupada mientras voltea a todas partes  
- ¿de que anime serán? - se pregunta Takashi  
- un gato en dos patas - dice una voz que se alcanza a escuchar  
- ¿como puede caminar? - pregunta otra voz  
- son personas normales, no creo que les importe mucho... - contesta el digimon, tratándose de dar ánimos

Al seguir caminando, Takashi logra observar a una pequeña distancia, una multitud que se encuentra sorprendida por algo que hay en el lugar… sin pensarlo dos veces, el joven decide ver también…

- ¡damas y caballeros! - dice la persona que esta en el centro, la cual lleva un gran sombrero de color negro, acompañado de un elegante traje color morado y un lente en su ojo izquierdo - ¡observen a este extraordinario animal o planta o como lo quieran clasificar!  
- quiero ver... disculpen - dice Takashi tratando de ver lo que hay  
- ¿qué es? - pregunta una joven que esta presente  
- es extraña esa cosa - dice un chico algo sorprendido  
- ese es un Bellsprout - dice Takashi al mirar

En efecto, en el centro de la multitud, lo que es el centro de atención… es un pokémon del tipo planta llamado Bellsprout, quien esta encima de una pequeña mesa con un mantel blanco; este ser de largo cuerpo café en forma de raíz y dos hojas a los costados, las cuales podrían ser sus manos, esta algo asustado al ver muchas personas a su alrededor…

- ¿qué ha dicho mi joven amigo? - pregunta la persona del espectáculo  
- que ese es un pokémon llamado Bellsprout - le responde Takashi  
- ¿como lo sabes, acaso tu lo creaste? - pregunta nuevamente el sujeto  
- no, solo conozco a todos los demás - le responde nuevamente  
- insinúas que has creado más - pregunta un chico que esta oyendo  
- no, claro que no, solo que hay muchos más - dice Takashi al imaginarse a varios pokémon  
- aja!, tu eres el creador de monstruos - dice el sujeto de sombrero negro  
- ¿qué dice señor? - pregunta Takashi algo preocupado y temeroso  
- creo que tendremos que castigarte... - dice el señor, mientras golpea su barita con su mano

Takashi da un par de pasos hacia atrás, al mirar como la gente que estaba presente, pone una cara de enojo y camina… al mismo tiempo que el sujeto de traje morado lo señala como si fuera un monstruo… mientras tanto, Bellsprout aprovecha aquellos momentos para escapar…

- pero yo… yo no… - tartamudeo el chico con algo de temor  
- bell... - dice el pokémon al lograr escapar  
- ¡atrapenlo! - grita el sujeto de traje morado

Sin pensarlo dos veces, rápidamente Takashi corre hacia atrás, tratando de escapar de ellos… sin embargo, ellos también corren atrás de el para poder atraparlo, ahora el chico es perseguido por una gran multitud…

- ¡¡Gatomon!! - grita Takashi en manera de ayuda  
- ¡ven aquí científico loco! - grita un señor  
- ¡pagaras por maltratar a animales para tus experimentos! - grita una chica quien también corre hacia el

Mientras tanto… Gatomon, quien había perdido el rastro de Takashi, camina por la ciudad tratando de buscarlo con la joya entre sus manos… el digimon blanco camina por la calle mirando cada lugar de la ciudad y algo preocupada por estar sola y no encontrar al humano…

- esta ciudad es muy grande¿donde se habrá metido? - se pregunta Gatomon  
- ¡hola gatita! - exclama una extraña persona que se coloca delante de Gatomon  
- ¿quien eres tu? - pregunta Gatomon sorprendida  
- mi nombre es secreto, pero tu joya es muy bonita - contesta evadiendo la pregunta  
- ¿qué dices? - pregunta preocupada la gata mientras protege la joya  
- ¡quiero tu joya! - exclama el sujeto en tono de querer pelea  
- ¿donde estas Takashi? - se pregunta Gatomon en silencio

Minutos más tarde… Takashi logra esconderse en un callejón algo cerrado… el chico se oculta para poder descansar, mientras las demás personas siguen buscándolo…

- se fue por ahí - dice un sujeto al señalar otra dirección  
- tengo sed... debo buscar a Gatomon y algo de beber - dice el chico

Takashi voltea, ya que un ruido llama su atención… al caminar un poco más dentro del callejón, logra ver que el ruido es ocasionado por unos golpes en botes de basura, ya que el lugar tiene paredes altas y contenedores de basura grandes… el chico mira como algo es arrojado hacia los contenedores…

- ahaa! - grita alguien del dolor  
- ¡Gatomon! - exclama el chico, al ver como Gatomon esta en el suelo algo lastimada  
- ya, dame tu joya - dice el sujeto al acercarse  
- ¿el Renegado Fantasma? - se pregunta Takashi

El sujeto que persigue a Gatomon, lleva puesto una larga capa y traje de color negro, así como una mascara blanca y un gran sombrero negro… este atuendo no deja ver su verdadera identidad y por esta razón, es llamado El Renegado Fantasma…

- Gatomon¿estas bien? - le pregunta el chico al acercarse hacia ella  
- no os preocupeis, lo estará cuando me entregue su linda joya - dice el renegado  
- ¡dejame en paz! - grita molesta Gatomon  
- ¿quieres pelea?, por que yo no… - dice en forma pasiva, mientras extiende su brazo

El Renegado Fantasma trata de tomar la emerald (la joya), la cual se encuentra en el suelo junto a Gatomon; sin embargo, una persona logra ver a Takashi en el callejón…

- ¡oigan, ya lo vi! - grita el sujeto  
- ¿quieres la joya? - le pregunto Takashi al Renegado fantasma, al tomar la joya después de oír aquel grito  
- ¿qué haces? - pregunta Gatomon preocupada  
- si la quieres… ¡atrapala! - grita Takashi al lanzar la joya hacia el fantasma

Takashi lanza la joya quien golpea la mascara del Renegado Fantasma, haciendo que este se quede paralizado por un par de segundos a causa del choque… aprovechando el momento, Takashi le dice a Gatomon que se esconda, ella toma la emerald rápidamente y se esconde…

- espero funcione... - dice el chico  
- miren, creo que se disfrazo - dice el sujeto al señalar al R. fantasma, creyendo que es Takashi  
- espero no me reconozcan con este disfraz... - dice Takashi, tratando de engañarlos

Las personas solamente miran al Renegado Fantasma, quien esta confundido... Este se recupera del shock causado por la joya y su mascara…

- ¡es el! - dice uno de ellos  
- ¡atrapenlo! - dice una chica  
- ¿que? - pregunta el R. fantasma al oír voces

El Renegado Fantasma voltea y mira a todas las personas detrás de el algo molestas…

- ...no a mi... - dice en tono triste

Las personas comienzan a lanzarse hacia el Renegado Fantasma, este trata de protegerse con su capa… pero la multitud lo golpea… mientras Takashi observa que su plan dio resultado…

- creo, que nos libramos de el - dice Takashi en tono alegre  
- gracias Takashi - le agradece Gatomon algo sonrojada  
- de nada... ahora vamonos... - le dice Takashi

Takashi y Gatomon se marchan, dejando al Renegado Fantasma con las personas... mientras en la azotea de un edificio, alguien los observaba... la luz de sol sigue en lo alto del cielo, dandole ventaja al espía para que no se den cuenta de su presencia… claro, se trata de la misma chica de hace rato…

- salieron victoriosos... por ahora - dice la chica de suave voz algo molesta  
- no te preocupes... - interrumpe un sujeto, el cual aparece detrás de ella - a la proxima, no fallare…

**continuará**


	5. Capitulo 4

Después de un pequeño problema, Takashi y Gatomon logran llegar a una ciudad en la cual, los cambios se ven constantemente… en aquel lugar, Takashi encuentra a un pequeño personaje de un mundo fantástico; sin embargo, Gatomon se ha encontrado a un personaje el cual le dio algo de problemas… mientras que una persona los espiaba, pero eso cambio y ahora… seguirán su viaje.

- Anime Cap. 4: **Luz y oscuridad** -

Después de deshacerse del Renegado Fantasma y de la inmensa multitud que los perseguían; Takashi y Gatomon siguen caminando por las calles de la ciudad sin un rumbo destinado, ellos siguen observando los locales de la hermosa ciudad, de la cual no saben el nombre, con un nuevo traje…

Después de lo ocurrido, Gatomon vendió la Master Emerald para poder comprar algunas cosas que les podrían ser útiles en su camino, aprovechando el efectivo, Takashi se compro otro atuendo, ahora el chico de cabello rojo y ojos café claro, luce una chaqueta de color azul rey con unos pantalones de color negro, lleva puestas unas muñequeras de color negro y unos zapatos tenis de color blanco con gris; mientras que Gatomon compro una mochila que usara Takashi y un lindo gorro color rosa con un gatito negro bordado en el centro…

- que bueno que vendiste la joya, al menos no usare la misma ropa... - dice el chico  
- si, pero hay que administrar lo que nos quedo... - le sugiere Gatomon mientras se pone el gorro  
- no te preocupes por eso Gatomon - dice el chico con mucha confianza  
- no es preocupación, solo precaución - insinúa la digimon  
- bien¿donde crees que estará Elixte? - pregunta Takashi al abrir un mapa que compraron  
- no lo sé, pero tenemos que cuidarnos... al parecer las personas del lugar no se preocupan - dice Gatomon  
- tienes razón, solo falta que nos caiga del cielo... jaja - dice Takashi en forma sarcástica

Mientras nuestros protagonistas caminan, un agujero de colores se abre en el cielo totalmente despejado, de aquel agujero un pequeño objeto cae, entonces el agujero se cierra… el objeto comienza a caer un poco más rápido debido a la altura y velocidad que llevaba dentro del agujero; este objeto de forma triangular y de color dorado golpea a Takashi en la cabeza…

- auch!, solo era una simple broma… - dice el chico al sobarse la cabeza  
- ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunta Gatomon  
- si... ¿pero que me...? - se pregunta el chico al mirar hacia abajo - ¡¿queeee?!

Takashi toma el objeto que lo golpeo, Gatomon solo lo mira algo confundida… aquel objeto de forma triangular y color dorado, tiene una apariencia algo antigua pero en forma conservada…

- ¡el rompecabezas del milenio de Yugi! - dice impresionado el chico  
- ¿el qué de quién? - pregunta sin emoción Gatomon  
- ¡este es el rompecabezas de Yugi!... ¿sera el verdadero, donde estará el? - pregunta con algo de emoción  
- beeeeeeelll - se oye algo cerca de ellos  
- ¿escuchaste eso Takashi? - le pregunta Gatomon algo preocupada

Gatomon voltea dirigida por aquel ruido… al mirar hacia una esquina, logra ver en un callejón que esta atravesando la calle… en aquel lugar, una pequeña figura se mueve lentamente, Takashi también voltea y logra verlo con claridad…

- ¡ese es el Bellsprout que vi cuando llegamos! - exclama el chico al señalarlo  
- debe estar herido - insinúa el digimon  
- pues vamos con el, a lo mejor necesita ayuda - dice Takashi

Takashi y Gatomon corren hacia el callejón, las personas que caminan por ahí no les prestan mucha atención… al llegar, logran ver que aquel Bellsprout cae algo inconsciente; Takashi se inclina un poco y lo toma con los brazos.

- creo que solo esta cansado - dice el chico  
- siento una energía maligna, la misma que sentí cuando apareció aquel demonio - dice Gatomon en silencio  
- si tuvieramos un poco de agua... parece estar sediento también - dice preocupado Takashi  
- beeeell… ssprouut - dice el pokémon con temor  
- ¡¡Takashi, este lugar no es seguro!! - exclama alarmada Gatomon  
- ¿por qué? - pregunta el chico algo confundido  
- ¡¡bell... bell!! - grita el pokémon algo asustado

Bellsprout comienza a gritar tratando de avisar, Gatomon se queda paralizada y siente como la energía maligna avanza hacia ellos, al pasar unos segundos… una nueva persona aparece desde una parte oscura del callejón, en aquella esquina, se logra ver una leve neblina de color blanca que cubre el lugar.

- tal vez... por mi... - dice el personaje

Takashi levanta su mirada y observa al nuevo personaje... un joven de alta estatura, de piel blanquiza que combina con su largo cabello entre un tono gris y blanco, ese personaje esta vestido con una camisa azul cielo y pantalones blancos; se caracteriza por llevar una reliquia como collar…

- ¿Ryo Bakura? - pregunta sorprendido el chico  
- queras decir… Yami Bakura - responde el personaje, el cual pose la sortija del mileno - escucha, no les quiero hacer nada, así que les pido de manera amable que me entreguen ese articulo... lo he estado buscando.

Gatomon lo mira de una forma extraña, aquel chico solo refleja una sed de poder en sus ojos… mientras tanto, Takashi siente algo caliente en las manos, al mirar hacia abajo… logra ver como una fuerte luz comienza a salir del artículo del milenio…

- el... el rompecabezas del milenio... - dice asombrado el chico  
- esto no me gusta nada - dice en silencio Gatomon  
- ¿sera posible? - se pregunta Bakura en la mente

El rompecabezas comienza a brillar un poco más, aquel brillo cubre totalmente el callejón en donde se encuentran todos, de pronto, una voz algo grave comienza a provenír del objeto…

- no lo hagas, por favor... ayudame... - son las palabras que se logran emitir  
- esa voz... es de... ¡Yami Yugi! - dice asombrado Takashi  
- ¡¿qué?! - grita asombrado Bakura - ¡te ordeno que me lo des!  
- hagas lo que hagas... no le obedezcas - dice Yami algo nervioso  
- Takashi¿que esta pasando? - pregunta Gatomon al no poder entender nada  
- creo que tendré que actuar... antes de que esto empeore - dice en silencio Bakura

Bakura levanta su sortija del milenio, para utilizar su poder, aquel objeto mágico comienza a liberar un brillo casi parecido al del rompecabezas, Takashi mira el brillo y siente una energía que corre por su cuerpo, los cuerpos de Gatomon y Bellsprout comienzan a hacerse pesados y lentamente ambos caen en un profundo sueño…

- oye... ¿qué haces? - pregunta Takashi  
- dame el rompecabezas del milenio... - dice Bakura al evadir la pregunta del chico  
- por favor, no le hagas caso... - dice Yami  
- pero... ¿dónde quedo Yugi? - le pregunta Takashi  
- ...no lo sé, estábamos teniendo un duelo con Kaiba cuando...

recuerdos  
- ¡¡Mago Oscuro, ataca!! - gritó Yugi en forma de Yami

El Mago Oscuro da un gran salto mientras gira su varita en el aire, después de detenerla, comienza a crear una gran bola de poder de color morada, esa energía es lanzada directamente al monstruo de Kaiba, el cual esta al otro lado de la plataforma de combate…

- jajaja, lastima que tenga una carta oculta... ¡¡revelate carta!! - grita Kaiba al alzar su brazo  
- ¡no puede ser! - exclama Yugi  
fin del recuerdo

- después de eso, una extraña energía se manifestó y ya no recuerdo nada… hasta ahora - dice Yami  
- y ahora te pido que me lo des... o si no… - dice Bakura al frotar la sortija - ellos... morirán...  
- ¡ellos no te han hecho nada! - exclama el chico algo molesto  
- ¡más vale que me lo des! - grita en un tono de enojo Bakura

Bakura se acerca un poco hacia Takashi, mientras la sed de poder y sombras se reflejan en sus ojos, los cuerpos de Gatomon y Bellsprout yacen inconscientes en el piso, pocos pasos antes de que llegue Bakura; el rompecabezas del milenio, el cual esta en las manos de Takashi, comienza a brillar nuevamente… esta vez, el brillo libera a una figura algo movediza y cristalina; aquella figura parece ser de un chico de traje azul y cabello de colores… el espíritu de Yami Yugi ha sido liberado…

- si me quieres... ganame... - dice Yami en forma de espíritu  
- ¡¿qué?! - preguntan sorprendidos Bakura y Takashi  
- tengamos un duelo... - sugiere Yami  
- ¿que?... pero...  
- ¿un duelo?, me parece perfecto... pero que el chico combata... - interrumpe Bakura con una sonrisa  
- pero... no tengo cartas... - dice Takashi tratando de evitar el duelo  
- este es el deck de Yugi... - dice Yami al sacar un par de cartas del rompecabezas  
- si yo gano, me darás el rompecabezas y a tus amigos... - dice Bakura con una sonrisa malvada en su cara  
- ¡¿que?!, pero yo... no se jugar muy bien con las cartas - insinúa Takashi  
- no te preocupes... confía en el corazón de las cartas - dice Yami  
- oye... esta bien que quieras duelos pero... yo siempre pierdo en los duelos... no debo luchar - contesta Takashi con pocos ánimos  
- pero... eres el elegido para salvar el Anime World - dice en voz baja Yami  
- ¿qué? - pregunta sorprendido Takashi

Takashi se queda impactado por la respuesta de Yami. ¿Elegido¿cómo Yami puede decir eso si acaba de llegar?… mientras tanto, Bakura sigue esperando la respuesta a su trato…

- y bien... ¿qué dices? - pregunta Bakura  
- confía... - susurra Yami al entrar de nuevo al rompecabezas  
- esta... bien... - dice Takashi - pero si yo gano... nos dejaras tranquilos... ¡a todos!  
- excelente, de acuerdo... ahora, preparate... - contesta Bakura mientras su sortija brilla nuevamente

La sortija brilla intensamente, el ambiente se vuelve algo silencioso y oscuro… el lugar en donde estaban, comienza a tomar color oscuro, una inmensa neblina color gris cubre los pies de los personajes, mientras unas extrañas cuerdas amarran a Gatomon y Bellsprout y el rompecabezas crea una cadena que se enreda en el cuello de Takashi, al mismo tiempo que un extraño aparato aparece en los brazos de Bakura y Takashi.

- ¿qué esta pasando? - pregunta el chico algo sorprendido  
- este sera el ultimo duelo de tu vida... - dice Bakura mientras ríe  
- ¿ahora qué? - pregunta Takashi al ver que en su brazo se formo un disco de duelo

El lugar se encuentra cubierto de lamentos y sombras... los cuerpos de Gatomon y Bellsprout (sin conciencia), son agarrados por sombras y colocados en nos pilares negros a un costado de Bakura, él y Takashi están separados por una gran distancia…

- bienvenido... ¡al reino de las sombras! - exclama Bakura  
- no puede ser... ¡¡Gatomon, Bellsprout!! - grita Takashi algo nervioso  
- escucha, yo te guiare en el duelo - le dice Yami en el interior del rompecabezas a Takashi  
- ¿estas listo para perder?... - pregunta Bakura al sonreír  
- solo espero que todo salga bien - dice Takashi en silencio - … no creí que lucharía con los malos tan rápido... pero¿por qué yo?  
- no te preocupes, tratare de no derrotarte rápido, pero… ¡empecemos!! - le dice Bakura - tomemos 5 cartas de nuestros mazos...  
- me pregunto... ¿si Elixte esta detrás de esto? - se pregunta Takashi al tomar las cartas  
- no es por nada, pero... yo empiezo... - insinúa Bakura

Takashi al tomar las cartas mira lo que hace Bakura, este coloca una carta en el disco de duelos e inmediatamente, delante de el, aparece una carta, en lo que seria la plataforma de batalla…

- colocare un monstruo boca abajo y una pequeña cartita - dice Bakura

Otra carta aparece delante de este personaje, pero esta vez sale detrás de la anterior…

- tu turno...

Takashi toma la carta correspondiente al robo... el escenario, es el reino de las sombras... el mismo escenario cuando Yugi peleo con Marik en los capítulos finales de la serie; ahora Takashi tiene 6 cartas en su mano y las mira detalladamente…

-Tyfon del espacio místico  
-Maga oscura  
-Piedra mística  
-Destruccion en cadena  
-Elfo místico  
-Kuriboh

- espero que la suerte... este de mi lado... - dice el chico, quien ahora siente un gran temor

Takashi 4 000 LP - Bakura 4 000 LP

**continuará**


	6. Capitulo 5

Takashi y Gatomon se encontraban en peligro poco antes de llegar a la ciudad, pero al salir de este, deciden pasear por la ciudad; sin embargo, se encontraron con una antigua reliquia egipcia: El rompecabezas del Milenio… Aquel objeto es perteneciente al famoso duelista Yugi Mutuo (Yami Yugi), pero ahora el se encuentra perdido y este objeto a caído en manos de Takashi y ahora, con la aparición de un conocido villano, el camino de Takashi y Gatomon… se verán afectados.

- Anime Cap. 5 : **El duelo de ahora - I. parte** -

Takashi tiene en su poder el poderoso rompecabezas, objeto que Bakura quiere por las buenas o por las malas; y para eso, decidió dejar inconscientes a Gatomon y Bellsprout. Ya que Yami Yugi, en su forma de espíritu, reto a Bakura en un duelo y ahora Takashi deberá enfrentarse para recuperar el alma de Gatomon y Bellsprout, pero Bakura no quera solo eso…

Ambos duelistas (Takashi con el deck de Yugi), se preparan para luchar, Bakura ya ha puesto sus cartas correspondientes en su turno y ahora le toca a Takashi… sin embargo, no es sencillo invocar a los monstruos en un lugar como en el que están… Takashi y Bakura se encuentran en el famosa Reino de las Sombras, un lugar lleno de lamentos y oscuridad, el ambiente se pone algo cerrado y solitario… la plataforma del duelo es un expenso piso color morado, los cuerpos inconscientes de Gatomon y Bellsprout están enredados con unas cadenas de color negro, en dos grandes pilares. Takashi sabe que si pierde, aquellos seres podrían sufrir, pero… ¿el anime sufre?

- bien... empezare... - dice Takashi al mirar las 6 cartas de su mano

El chico de ojos cafés, mira detenidamente las cartas que ha tomado, tratando de seleccionar una ya que no tiene una buena estrategia pero si recuerda las que usaba Yugi en la serie…

- bien¡colocare un monstruo boca abajo! - exclama el chico al colocar una carta en el disco de duelo

El chico, algo nervioso y sin saber muy bien lo que esta haciendo, coloca un monstruo en su respectiva zona del disco con algo te temor... un brillo resplandece delante de aquel chico, anulando un poco la oscuridad de la zona, en eso la carta aparece boca abajo delante de Takashi...

- y otra carta boca abajo... - dice Takashi al colocar otra carta, en uno de los apartamentos del disco - sigues Bakura...  
- gracias por terminar... - dice al sonreír y tomar una carta correspondiente al robo - llamare a un monstruo en modo de ataque...

Bakura coloca a carta de monstruo, este se empieza a liberar de un portal creado delante de Bakura... creando una gran neblina, el monstruo se ha revelado, se trata de una esfera de cristal, con una gran luz y rodeada de nubes de color azul celeste/blanco…

- ¡Bola reluciente mística! (ATK/ 500-DEF/ 500) - grita Bakura al ver liberado su monstruo - y es todo, sigues…  
- ¿un monstruo débil... qué planea? - se pregunta el chico en silencio al ver la mirada maligna de Bakura, mientras toma una carta- bien… creo, que usare esta

Takashi coloca otra carta en la zona de monstruos del disco, al mismo tiempo que el rompecabezas, el cual esta en su cuello como una especia de collar (claro, con una "cadena"), comienza a brillar… delante del chico, una especie de robot de color amarillo, de forma circular con una especie de metales grises adornándolo, aparece en modo atacante.

- ¡La Beta, el Guerrero de Imán! (ATK/ 1'700-DEF/ 1'600)… ¡ataca! - ordena Takashi sin pensarlo

El monstruo quien apenas aparece, junta sus manos creando una bola de electricidad, la cual es arrojada hacia el monstruo de Yami Bakura... aquel monstruo es tocado por la fuerte bola electromagnética, destruyéndolo completamente en pedazos, como si rompieran un espejo...

- bien hecho - dice Bakura en silencio mientras sonríe (LP- 2'800)  
- es tu turno... - dice el chico sin hacer algún movimiento  
- gracias... haz comenzado tu derrota... - dice Bakura al sonreír y tomando una carta de su mano  
- ¿que dices? - pregunta algo nervioso Takashi  
- después de tomar una carta del mazo, ahora tomo una de mi mano y… convoco a...

Bakura coloca una carta en el disco, nuevamente un brillo cubre el lugar respectivo de Bakura, lentamente, frente a el; aparece un monstruo en forma de persona, el cual lleva puesto un atuendo algo antiguo y de tradición japonesa, con un pergamino cubriendo el rostro…

- ¡¡Maestro Kyonshee!! (ATK/ 1'750-DEF/ 1'000) - exclama Bakura al invocarlo en modo de ataque - y lo equipare con Megamorfo... que duplicara sus puntos de ataque, ya que mis puntos de vida son menores que los tuyos…  
Maestro Kyonshee : (ATK/ 3'500)

- ¡no puede ser!... - exclama Takashi totalmente sorprendido  
- ¡¡ataca!! - ordena Bakura sin pensarlo dos veces

El monstruo de Bakura se dirige hacia La beta... La criatura en forma de imán no sabe que hacer y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, es atacado simultanea mente por el monstruo de Bakura, después de un par de patadas y golpes, el monstruo de Takashi es destruido...

- no puede ser… - dice sorprendido el chico (LP- 1'800)  
- Takashi, recuerda tus cartas de trampa y magia, usa su combinacion, no solo uses defensa y ataque... - le sugiere Yami Yugi desde el interior del rompecabezas  
- para que veas que no soy tan malo, es tu turno - dice Bakura gentilmente con una mirada acosadora  
- ese fue un gran ataque… - dice el chico, al mismo tiempo que toma una carta del mazo - … utilizare mi carta mágica... ¡Fisura!

Un gran círculo de color amarillo aparece debajo del monstruo de Bakura, haciendo que una gigantesca mano aparecesca, tomando al monstrous del tipo zombie con gran fuerza y destruyendo al Maestro Kyonshee en mil pedazos...

- esa carta destruye un monstruo boca arriba... así que era el único que tenias - dice Takashi algo feliz  
- podías atacarme... Megamorfo solo duplica el ataque de mi monstruo si tus puntos son mayores que los mios... pero ahora son menores... - insinúa Bakura en tono de enojo  
- lo se, pero si lo hacia, tu también podías atacarme... - le responde el chico de cabello rojo

Takashi revisa su mano, preparando un nuevo movimiento, mientras Bakura y Yugi esperan nerviosamente… el duelo sigue en pie, mientras ellos luchan, los cuerpos inconscientes de Gatomon y Bellsprout siguen a un costado de la zona de batalla…

- ahora... ¡ofreceré a mi elfo místico como tributo! - dice Takashi mientras extiende el brazo

El elfo, quien fue la primera carta que coloco Takashi, se libera automaticamente desde su posición, aquella carta da una vuelta mientras brilla; el Elfo Mistico se libera con un resplandor de color blanco, es sacrificado para que aparesca otro... De aquel gran brillo, otra figura aparece, se trata de una figura humana, al parecer una chica… la luz se debilita poco a poco, dejando ver el largo cabello dorado de aquel ser, el cual posee un traje algo ajustado de color azul y rosa, con un alegre rostro… dejando un rostro de sorpresa a Yami Yugi y Bakura, por el movimiento que hizo.

- ¡La maga oscura! (ATK/ 2'000-DEF/ 1'700) - dice el chico, una vez que su monstruo es convocado - Maga oscura... ¡ataca a su monstruo boca abajo!

La maga da un leve salto... Al darlo, da un giro en el aire y apunta hacia la carta seleccionada, lanzando un bola de energía color rosa, logrando impactar la carta de Bakura y destruirla…

- jajaja, activaste el efecto de mi monstruo... - dice sonriente el chico de cabello blanco/gris

Poco después de destruir la carta, la Maga Oscura vuelve a tocar tierra firme, mientras observa como una luz amarilla, hace aparecer un nuevo monstruo delante de Bakura, el cual deja impactado a Takashi.

- activaste el efecto del... ¡Insecto come-hombres! - exclama con entusiasmo Bakura  
- ¡¡noooo!! - grita Takashi al ver las consecuencias

El insecto que más bien parece un humano de una forma extraña, con afiladas colmillos y garras que posee en sus manos de color café, da un gran salto dirigiéndose hacia la maga, y con una de sus garras, logra tocar a la maga, destruyéndola completamente…

- adiós magita... - dice Bakura sin pena al mostrar una sonrisa fría  
- bien, aun no termina mi turno... - dice el chico al mirar nuevamente su mano - colocare una carta y sigues…  
- bien, bien... ¿qué haré? - se pregunta en silencio Bakura, mientras toma algunas cartas de su mano y la respectiva a la fase de robo -… utilizare mi carta

Bakura mueve su brazo para colocar bien el disco de batalla, al mismo tiempo que coloca una de las cartas que selecciono, la cual tiene un color verde…

- ¡¡Destrucción de la carta!! - grita Bakura al mostrar una gran sonrisa maligna - descartamos nuestras cartas y tomemos la misma cantidad de nuestros deck…

Ambos duelistas descartan las cartas que tenían en sus manos, con una expresión algo desilusionada por parte de Takashi, ya que parecía que tenia buenas cartas, sin embargo; Bakura muestra una expresión de emoción, ya que su sonrisa parece demostrar que tiene un juego planeado… mientras que Takashi solo lo hace por luchar, sin seguir los consejos de Yami Yugi, quien sigue como espíritu a un costado de el…

- puras mágicas... - dice el chico al ver que solo tiene 3 cartas en la mano, las cuales no le servirán  
- no temas, activo mi carta mágica... ¡Lluvia de piedad! - insinúa Bakura - nos aumenta 1000 puntos de vida... (LP 3'800) / Takashi (LP 2'800)… tu turno querido amigo…

- joven Takashi, recuerda que no solo el ataque y bajar puntos es escencial en un duelo, también debes guiarte con estrategia por medio de tus cartas mágicas y de trampa - le insinúa Yugi en voz baja  
- bien entonces, activare mi carta mágica… ¡Espadas de la luz reveladora! - dice el chico al colocarla en el disco de batalla - y convoco al Guardián Celta (ATK/ 1'400-DEF/ 1'200)

Un nuevo resplandor cubre el lugar de batalla varias luces comienzan a tomar forma de espadas amarillas, mientras salen de un agujero brillante y colocándose alrededor de Bakura, de aquel brillo, un nuevo ser con forma de humano aparece, vistiendo una especie de armadura de color entre verde y café, mientras sostiene una espada cristalina, la cual refleja sus ojos verdes y su dorado cabello corto…

- bien... ¡¡ataca!! - ordena Takashi sin pensarlo dos veces

El Guardia celta corre hacia Bakura, ya que no tiene ningún monstruo que impida atacar a sus puntos de vida directamente, el llegar con el, levanta su afilada espada y la desliza contra Bakura, quien aparentemente no recibe nada de daño, solamente se ríe… (Bakura-LP 2'400)

- es tu turno - dice el chico en voz algo baja pero escuchable  
- como no puedo atacar debido a tus espaditas... me aumentar puntos con Dian Keto, la señora de la curación - presume el villano de oscuros ojos al mostrar la carta y colocarla en su respectiva zona del disco -… y por mi parte es todo (LP 3'400)

Takashi sigue con la reglas, al tomar otra carta respectiva a la fase del robo… el ambiente se pone algo tenso para él, ya que los puntos de Bakura son mayores que los de él, además de que la presión de ganar por Gatomon es algo fuerte, ya que… si llegara a perder, no solo ella sufriría, si no el rompecabezas de Yugi caería en malas manos y seria un fin; el chico de cabello rojo, mira la carta que tomo y se sorprende al mirar cual es…

- ¡El mago oscuro! - dice asombrado en su mente  
- no trates de invocarlo, además de que no puedes… por el momento, llevas ventaja con un monstruo en el campo - le sigue sugiriendo Yami en voz baja  
- de acuerdo¡Guardian Celta... ataca!! - ordena el chico, siguiendo el consejo de Yami

El Guardián celta, vuelve a correr levantando su espada, nuevamente ataca a Bakura, el cual parece no importarle en lo más mínimo, pues su cara demuestra lo contrario…

- eso es, sigue atacando... - dice en silencio (LP 2'000)  
- es tu turno... - dice el chico, al mirar que su monstruo regresa a su lado del campo  
- Bakura no ha utilizado la carta boca abajo del primer turno... me pregunto si Takashi se dará cuenta... - se dice Yami en voz baja, al mirar la fría expresión de Bakura  
- bien, antes de continuar… creo que olvidaste en donde estas - le dice Bakura al juntar sus brazos  
- ya se donde estoy, es el reino de las sombras - le contesta  
- bien... espero te hayas divertido con esta ventaja que te he dado - insinúa Bakura al mostrar una sonrisa  
- ¿de qué estas hablando? - pregunta sorprendido el chico

Takashi se queda sorprendido por las palabras de Bakura, Yami comienza a sospechar que Bakura tiene un as bajo la manga y claro, ambos se conocen muy bien, el sabe que Bakura es capaz de todo con tal de ganar, sin importar que se trate de un chico el cual no proviene de sus mundos… sin embargo, Bakura solo comienza a reir, burlándose de la situación…

- es hora de tener un duelo real... - dice al reír  
- Takashi ten mucho cuidado, se que no eres experto en este juego y que… bueno, provienes de otro mundo, pero aun así… puedes sufrir lo mismo que sufren los que se quedan en el reino de las sombras - advierte Yami al joven chico, el cual parece ponerse nervioso  
- preparate niño... - le dice Bakura al mirarlo fijamente

Una aura oscura comienza a rodear el cuerpo de Bakura, sus ojos y cabello comienzan a tener un fuerte brillo, opacando la oscuridad de la zona; el rompecabezas del milenio, junto con el poder de Yami, cubren a Takashi con una energía de color azul por si Bakura trama algo aparte de un simple duelo… los cuerpos inconscientes de Gatomon y Bellsprout empiezan a ser atrapados por un par de sombras…

- por que estas... apunto de perder - dice Bakura al profundizar la vista de su enemigo

Bakura-(LP 2'000) / Takashi-(LP 2'800)

**continuará**


	7. Capitulo 6

Un impresionante duelo de monstruos se esta llevando a cabo en el reinado de la oscuridad y lamentos, la zona en donde ningún duelista le gustaría estar: El Reino de las Sombras… La unión del anime ha atrapado a nuestro protagonista, colocando con un increíble villano: Yami Bakura; el cual tomo las mentes de Gatomon y Bellsprout con la ayuda de su articulo del milenio, y ahora tiene una batalla decisiva contra Takashi, quien al principio no le favorecia el puntaje, pero ahora parece estar consiguiendo la victoria… al menos es lo que él piensa…

- Anime Cap. 6: **El duelo de ahora - II. parte** -

Bakura a insinuado algo que ha dejado sorprendidos a Takashi y Yami Yugi, al parecer él le ha dado a Takashi una ventaja, provocando que el chico se emocionara y tuviera la esperanzas de ganar, pero, Bakura solamente ha jugado y ahora esta decidido a continuar con su plan, del cual no se sabe nada… solo que, podría costarle a Takashi. El brillo ha cesado, Bakura comienza a tener una actitud más experta, mientras observa como Takashi se pone un poco nervioso…

- primero utilizare... El duster de la Dama aguila - dice el villano con una gran sonrisa - destruye todas tus cartas mágicas y de trampa, liberándome de las espadas de la luz reveladora...

En efecto, las cartas que se encontraban en la zona de Magia & Trampa, en el disco de Takashi han sido destruidas, al igual que la carta mágica que impedía a Bakura atacar al chico; ahora Takashi siente y piensa que esta en peligro, pero Yami se coloca junto a el, tratando de darle a entender que no tema.

- esto no me gusta... - dice en silencio Takashi algo atemorizado

- ahora utilizare la Olla de la codicia... - dice Bakura, mientras toma dos cartas de su deck - y utilizare... ¡Renace al monstruo!!...

- !hará que viva el Maestro Kyonshee! - exclama sorprendido en silencio

- para que viva...

Pocos segundos de colocar la carta en su respectiva zona, una nueva dimension de luz se abre en la plataforma, de ella sale un monstruo con forma de humano; se trata de una mujer que pose un atuendo de una larga tela amarilla, más bien, un vestido… una chica de largo cabello morado que brilla un poco junto con sus 6 largas alas azuladas…

- ¡Tejedora de alas! (ATK/ 2750-DEF/ 2400) - exclamó Bakura el nombre de su monstruo con gran emoción - … !ataca!

El ángel extiende sus largas alas, dando un poco de brillo en la oscuridad, este monstruo vuela, sus alas se extienden y forman una estrella de luz, la cual encandila los ojos de Takashi… esta luz es lanzada hacia el Guardián Celta, destruyéndolo completamente...

- ¡no!!!... (LP 1450) - grita Takashi con un poco de miedo

- y ahora, colocare una carta boca abajo - dice el chico de cabellos grises - … sigues

El monstruo de Bakura vuelve a su posición de origen, bajando sus 6 alas y mirando fijamente la zona de Takashi, este… agacha un poco su cabeza, extiende su mano algo nerviosa, mientras trata de tomar una carta de su deck…

- escucha Takashi... no temas - le dice Yami Yugi

- no tengo monstruos poderosos - le responde el chico después de tomar la carta

- tal vez no, pero si cartas mágicas - insinúa el espíritu del faraón

- ¡solo colocare una carta!… - exclama el chico al colocarla en la zona de Magia & Trampa - sigues...

- bien, debo continuar... ¿qué haré? - se pregunta Bakura mientras refleja una gran sonrisa y mira sus cartas - pondré a Tejedora de alas, en modo de defensa

La chica-ángel, se inclina un poco, cubriendo su cuerpo con sus 6 alas…

- y llamare... a Three-Headed Geedo (ATK/ 1400-DEF/ 1300)

Un nuevo monstruo ha entrado, se trata de uno con tres cabezas, tapadas con mascaras blancas... Este monstruo emergido de un portal negro de la plataforma, se coloca a un lado de la Tejedora, listo para atacar…

- sera todo... - dice Bakura, mientras se cruza de brazos y espera el movimiento de su oponente

- ten mucho cuidado... tienes pocos puntos - dice Yugi en forma de prevención

- ya lo sé y no se que hacer… - le responde Takashi algo nervioso y con temor - bueno Bakura, si no ataco... tu tampoco

- ¿de qué hablas? - le pregunta con un tono de molestia

- utilizare... ¡La barrera real! - exclama Takashi al colocar la carta mágica

Después de colocar la carta mágica en el campo, una extraña luz emerge desde la plataforma, dando paso un extraño escudo de luz en forma de una gran estrella de 6 picos; este artefacto se ilumina completamente en el campo...

- ¡en tu Tejedora de alas!... - exclama Takashi al señalarla

- ¿qué? - pregunta totalmente sorprendido Bakura

El brillo que se encontraba suspendido en el cielo, baja y rodea a Tejedora de Alas completamente, mientras esta en su modo de defensa; Bakura se queda confundido por el movimiento de Takashi, pero sabe que eso no lo detendrá…

- no podrás atacarme, ni utilizar cartas de magia en ella... - insinúa el chico con una actitud más decidida

- ¿crees que me detendras con eso? - pregunta Bakura como si no le importara

- por el momento si - le responde Takashi con una señal de que finaliza el turno

- bien, creo que sigo yo... - dice

Bakura toma otra carta y lentamente analiza las que tiene…

- maldita sea, nada bueno... no sé que sea su carta boca abajo, pero no pienso caer... - dice en silencio al mirarla - sigues niño…

- creo que sabe que es la carta que pusiste - le dice en voz baja a Takashi

- mientras no ataque mejor... - le contesta el chico

Takashi toma una carta del deck, al mirarla se alegra un poco… Bakura nota la expresión de felicidad del chico, sin embargo, parece no importarle… su seguridad demuestra que tiene todo preparado, y eso le molesta a Yami, ya que aunque ayude a Takashi, el más pequeño error podría acabar con el duelo…

- convoco... ¡a La reina de espadas! (ATK/ 1700-DEF/ 1500) - exclama Takashi con emoción

Una mujer con armadura roja y morada, y figuras de corazón en el con una gran espada ha aparecido, esta chica de cabello Rubio coloca la espada delante de ella, lista para atacar al enemigo…

- ¡ataca! - ordena el chico de cabello rojo

La guerrera corre lista para atacar a Three Headed Geedo, quien ha estado en modo de ataque todo el tiempo, cuando su espada esta apunto de tocar al monstruo de Bakura... este grita rápidamente, levantando su mano…

- activo.. ¡Anula el ataque! - grita mientras se levanta una carta de color morado

La guerrera se detiene al mirar como una portal aparece delante de ella y crea un campo cristalino, anulando su ataque fisico...

- se salvo... - dice Yami en silencio

- ¡no puede ser! - exclama el chico en silencio - es tu turno...

- eres inteligente... pero no mucho - insinúa Bakura mientras muestra una sonrisa

Bakura toma otra carta de su deck... Takashi y Yami se preparan para lo que podría ser un gran ataque de aquel personaje, nadie sabe que es lo que pueda tramar Bakura…

- ahora preparate... porque utilizare mi carta favorita... - insinúa mientras coloca la carta en el disco - ¡Cambio de corazón!, ahora controlare a tu monstruo...

- ¡nooo! - exclama Takashi algo asustado

Un nuevo resplandor aparece en el centro del campo, trayendo con sigo a una chica de atuendo azul de tono triste, con dos alas; una blanca y otra negra, mientras sostiene un corazón con sus manos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, La reina de espadas se coloca en el campo de Bakura...

- Reina de espadas, Three-headed... !ataquen! - ordena Bakura aprovechando la oportunidad

Al terminar esas palabras, la guerrera de armadura roja, corre nuevamente con la espada en alto, pero esta vez se dirige a Takashi, al igual que Three-Headed, quien se acerca dando saltos…

- ¿por qué a mi? - se pregunta Takashi con una expresión de desilusión

- Takashi, recuerda tu carta de trampa... - le dice Yami en voz baja

- ya se cual es, pero no la quería utilizar ahora - le responde el chico, con una mirada triste

- no te preocupes, confía en mi y en el corazón de las cartas - le sugiere el faraón, al mirar como voltea el chico mientras le muestra una sonrisa

Takashi comienza a sentir el apoyo de Yami Yugi, y desde su interior, siente una gran seguridad y deseos de ganar, al momento de mirar a Gatomon y Bellsprout… los monstruos ya están cerca de Takashi, cuando…

- ¡activo Fuerza de espejo! - grita el chico al revelar la carta de trampa

Antes de que la Reina de corazones le diera a Takashi con su espada, un campo de color azul celeste, algo cristalino, aparece de por miedo… el ataque se le es reflejado y logra destruirla, al igual que Three Headed, quien es derrotado por la luz del campo…

- funciono... - dice en silencio Bakura mientras muestra una gran sonrisa - lastima… mejor para la otra

- Takashi... es tu turno.. - le dice Yami

Takashi agacha su cabeza, al hacerlo, parte de su cabello cubre sus ojos, los cuales no se ven pero pareciera que observa sus cartas de la mano… Yami comienza a preocuparse del asunto, Takashi desilusionado y Bakura con una fuerte seguridad…

- vamos niño, no te angusties... - exclama mientras comienza a reír - es un duelo...

- ¿por qué fui yo y no otra persona? - se pregunta Takashi en silencio - ¿por qué algo ficticio tuvo que meterme en problemas… o acaso es un castigo?

- Takashi... sigues - dice Yami al colocarle su mano en su hombro y ver como mueve los labios lentamente

- si pierdo... no podre regresar a mi mundo - se dice a si al levantar la mirada y observar los cuerpos de Gatomon y Bellsprout sin conciencia

- ¿qué esperas niño? - pregunta impaciente Bakura

- aunque pierda o gane... sera igual - se sigue diciendo

Despues de estar un par de segundos mirando a Gatomon, Bellsprout y sus cartas en la mano… decide darle la vista a Bakura, quien espera impacientemente…

- me rindo... - dice con un tono de tristeza

- ¡¿queee?! - se preguntan totalmente sorprendidos Yami y Bakura

- ¿escuche bien?... - pregunta sarcásticamente Bakura

- Takashi, aun puedes ganar - le dice Yami, tratando de darle ánimos

-no Yami, esto se acabo... - le responde

Takashi mira a Bakura unos segundos mientras levanta su brazo en donde esta el disco de duelo… Yami sigue impresionado, no sabe si en realidad dice la verdad o se trate de una estrategia para distraer a Bakura, quien solo sonríe y espera que el chico termine

- Bakura... - habla mientras levanta su otra mano y se prepara para colocarla en la parte superior de su deck - tu ganas…

**continuará**


	8. Capitulo 7

El poder de las cartas, ha alcanzado un nivel extraordinario; Bakura y Takashi, con el apoyo de Yami Yugi, han alcanzado estar a la vanguardia, logrando mantener bien equilibrados sus puntos de vida. Los movimientos de ambos mandos, han estado en puntos críticos, Takashi ha podido resistir los ataques de Bakura, mientras que él, impide los posibles ataques de Takashi; pero ahora… una decision podría cambiar el destino del juego, viendo las pocas posibilidades de ganar, nuestro protagonista ha decidido… rendirse… ¿qué pasara ahora?

- Anime Cap. 7: **¿El fin?** -

Takashi ha anunciado que se rinde, Yami Yugi no comprende la razón del por que lo hace, si aun tiene posibilidades de ganar, aunque Bakura solo sonríe, esperando a que Takashi se rinda oficialmente, ya que… aun no coloca su mano en su deck…

- Takashi, piensalo bien... - le sugiere Yami

- ¿qué puedo hacer Yami?... - le responde el chico al bajar sus manos - de cualquier forma... perderé... no soy bueno...

- tienes cartas poderosas... solo debes usarlas bien... - le dice Yami tratando de convencerlo

- ¡no se jugar Yami!... ¡no puedo! - exclama el chico de cabellos rojos con un poco de ira

- Takashi, creo que debes reflexionar... - sugiere Yami mientras toca el rompecabezas

El rompecabezas del milenio, el cual cuelga del cuello de Takashi, sujetado claro con una cadena… comienza a brillar... El articulo del milenio, emana una luz de color amarilla con verde, que impide ver a Takashi…

- no quiero hacer nada - insinúa Takashi mientras se tapa de la luz con su brazo

Takashi se da cuenta que la luz ha parado, así que decide abrir los ojos… en ese instante… se da cuenta que no esta en el reino de las sombras, no lleva consigo el rompecabezas y no hay rastro de alguien más… se encuentra solo, parado en medio de la nada, en una dimension totalmente blanca, preguntadose si habrá perdido el juego y quedo atrapado en el reino de las sombras… pero, mientras piensa, logra escuchar unos pasos que se acercan y una conocida voz…

- ¿qué hay de mi? - pregunta aquel ser que se acerca poco a poco

- ¡¡Gatomon!! - exclama el chico al mirar al digimon, mientras muestra una gran sonrisa - ¿estas bien?...

- no Takashi, no lo estoy... - le contesta en tono triste

-¿que¿por qué dices eso? - le pregunta Takashi

- estamos en un reino de las oscuridad - le contesta Gatomon con tristeza

Takashi voltea hacia los lados, el lugar que antes estaba totalmente de color blanco, se convirtió en unos instantes en un reino de oscuridad, el color negro esta predominando en el lugar, mientras que a lo lejos se escuchan lamentos y gritos…

- pero... ¿y los demás? - se pregunta algo atemorizado

- te rendiste... tu alma ha sido encerrada en este lugar - le responde Gatomon algo molesta mientras se sienta y agacha su cabeza - … igual que la mía; tenias razón, no deviste venir

- pero... ¿cómo regresare? - le pregunta el chico

- ¡¡ves!!, solo te preocupas por ti - le dice Gatomon molesta

- eso no es cierto - le responde Takashi tratando de negarlo

- solo quieres regresar a tu mundo... ¿y nosotros qué? - pregunta el digimon gato totalmente desilusionada

El chico, al oír esas palabras, calla por unos instantes… sin pensarlo más, se sienta a un lado de Gatomon con la mirada triste, sus ojos pierden el brillo que tenían, mientras agacha su cabeza…

- piensas que no sufro... dejar de ver a Kari y a los demás... - insinúa la digimon

- no lo sabia, no sabia si la conocías, no sabia si Yugi estaba en ciudad batallas... no se en que lugar están ustedes... yo solo...  
- querías dejarnos con el problema - interrumpe Yami

- ¡¡Yami!! - exclama el chico al levantar la mirada y ver al espiritu del faraon

- quieres irte y dejarnos en manos de Elixte - le dice con tono de desilusión

- no es cierto, quería ayudar - le responde Takashi

- ¿escapando? - le pregunta Gatomon - esa no es una buena opción...

- no escape - le responde el chico con seguridad

- rendirse... ¿no es lo mismo que huir? - le pregunta Yami

Takashi se vuelve a quedar callado, tal vez sea verdad que quería huir, tomar una mala decisión para poder dejar esos problemas… pero no lo hacia para perjudicar, a lo mejor… solo se preocupa por el mismo y no le importan los demás; son las palabras que juegan con su conciencia…

- al rendirte... escapaste de tu misión - le dice Gatomon, mientras coloca su pata en una de sus manos

- ¿cuál misión? - pregunta confundido el chico

- eres el elegido - le responde Yami

- el único que nos puede salvar del olvido... - insinúa Gatomon

- el salvador¡del Anime World! - exclama Yami al no despegar su vista de los ojos de Takashi

- ¿qué?... - pregunta con sorpresa y confusión a la vez, mientras nota en los ojos de Yami, que es la verdad… - pero, no puedo solo...

- por eso estamos aquí - dice Gatomon al mostrar una sonrisa mientras se levanta

- para guiarte y ayudar a que reflexiones... - concluye Yami

Al terminar de decir aquellas palabras, una nueva luz se empieza a desatar, acompañada de una neblina; nuevamente, Takashi se cubre los ojos para evitar quedar cegado por la fuerte luz que se presenta, esta, acompañada de la neblina, hacen que lentamente desaparezcan Gatomon y Yami frente a los ojos del chico...

- tu lo decides Takashi… - dice Gatomon mirándolo fijamente

Takashi sigue cubriendo sus ojos, nota que la neblina cubre totalmente los cuerpos de Gatomon y el faraón, ya que solamente puede ver como se desvanecen...

- héroe... o cobarde - termina Gatomon

- ¿qué? - se pregunta el chico

Takashi cierra sus ojos, al abrirlos nuevamente… logra ver inmediatamente a Yami Bakura delante de el, cruzado de brazos, esperando su rendición… el chico se da cuenta que nuevamente esta en el reino de las sombras, es como si aquellos sucesos, hayan ocurrido en un par de segundos…

- y bien... ¿te rindes definitivamente o no? - pregunta Bakura algo molesto de esperar

- Takashi... - dice Yami en voz baja

Takashi no comprende aun lo que paso, pero al mirar los cuerpos de Gatomon y Bellsprout… solo una palabras pasa por su mente, el levanta sus brazos y se coloca en posición...

- esto es solo un juego... - se dice Takashi en silencio - … ¡¡no he terminado Bakura!!

- al parecer... ¡quieres continuar! - exclama Bakura con una sonrisa

- así es - responde mientras mira sus cartas - bien, este es un duelo y debo seguir...

- lo comprendio - dice Yami en silencio al mostrar una expresión de felicidad

- uso mi carta de magia... ¡¡Agujero oscuro!! - exclama Takashi al colocar mencionada carta

Bakura no puede creer que el chico haya querido continuar, pero lo que más le sorprende, es la gran energía y seguridad que demuestra… mientras tanto, un agujero se abre en el campo, un gran abismo se coloca en medio de la plataforma de batalla y comienza a succionar a todo aquel que se encuentre pisando el campo de batalla, los monstruos caen en el y son destruidos totalmente…

- ¡mi Tejedora de alas! - exclama molesto Bakura

- todo tiene su fin... - le dice el chico sin preocupación alguna, al ver como Bakura lo mira con enojo - ahora, convoco al Hada sincera (ATK/ 500-DEF/ 800)

Takashi le ordena a su nuevo monstruo que ataque, una pequeña hada de largo cabello rojo y un traje de color verde, compuesta de un elegante vestido y un gorro puntiagudo, vuela y extiende sus grandes alas cristalinas en el aire… esta criatura junta sus pequeñas manos, creando una bola de luz que es lanzada rápidamente hacia Bakura… el cual pierde puntos de vida (LP 1500).

- sigues Bakura - le dice Takashi

- suerte de principiantes... - insinúa molesto Bakura

- bien hecho Takashi - felicita Yami al chico

- este es mi reino¡y no pienso perder!… - exclama molesto Bakura al colocar una carta en el disco de batalla- llamo a mi monstruo

Un nuevo monstruo aparece en el campo, esta vez se tratan de dos pequeños fantasmas de color gris, donde solo se le pueden ver sus ojos y una lengua azul que sale de sus pequeñas bocas, pues sus cuerpos son como una sombra, lo curioso es que, parece que están pegados…

- ¡Dobles espectros! (ATK/ 950-DEF/ 650) - exclama Bakura - es un doble monstruo así que puede atacar dos veces... ¡ataquen!

Tras recibir la orden, ambos monstruos deciden atacar; uno de ellos se impacta contra el Hada Sincera, logrando atravesarla y destruirla en mil pedazos… Mientras que el otro, decide atacar directamente a Takashi…

- ¡no puede ser! (LP 50) - exclama el chico de ojos cafés al mirar el resultado de la batalla

- ahora activo mi tan preciada carta - insinúa Bakura con una sonrisa

- ¡la carta que coloco en el primer turno! - exclama Yami mentalmente

- ¡¡Oscuridad maniaca!!, una carta de tributo... - dice Bakura con un tono alegre al mostrar una gran sonrisa, mientras sus ojos brillan - sacrifico a mis dos monstruos, para traer a...

- no puede ser - dice Takashi sorprendido

Los fantasmas desaparecen por un gran brillo que se abre en el lado de Bakura, una nueva criatura a aparecido en el campo; tiene el aspecto de una gran sombra con un rostro de color naranja y rojo, con brazos y garras de color morado y dos grandes cuernos negros.

- a mi gran monstruo... Desesperacion de la oscuridad (ATK/ 2800-DEF/ 3000) - dice alegre Bakura, al notar que tiene ganado el duelo - saca tu ultima carta niño...

- Takashi, destruyo a la Hada sincera - le dice Yami

- y me da una carta de magia de mi cementerio - responde Takashi

- pero por el efecto de Oscuridad maniaca, no puedes traer cartas que me hagan daño hasta que el monstruo convocado haya sido eliminado... - dice Bakura con una sonrisa maligna

- no puede ser, entonces seria… - exclama Takashi mientras recibe la carta del cementerio - la piedra

- lastima… - insinúa Bakura

- Takashi, toma una carta... tengo una corazonada - le dice Yami con seguridad

Takashi siente la seguridad de las palabras del faraón, así que decide tomar la carta representante a la fase del robo; el chico de cabellos rojos toma la carta de su deck, y se sorprende al verla...

- un dios egipcio... - dice impresionado Takashi - pero que caso tiene tenerlo, si no puedo usarlo...

- es una lastima¡hasta nunca!, jajajaa - dice Bakura al soltar una risa malvada

Takashi tiene en sus manos, la carta que podría salvar el juego, pero con sus pocos puntos de vida es casi imposible asegurar el juego; ¿podrá Bakura ganar el combate¿qué pasara con los demás?…

**continuará**


	9. Capitulo 8

Takashi ha pensado por unos momentos retirarse del juego, sin antes pensar en las consecuencias que esto tendría, sin embargo; la magia del rompecabezas del milenio y el empeño de Yami Yugi, han logrado crear una nueva forma de ver las cosas a Takashi; ahora el chico continua con la batalla, pero Bakura ha guardado varias trampas y la esperanza de que el ganador sea Takashi, es muy poca…

- Anime Cap. 8: **La carta egipcia, el camino del bien** -

Takashi ha reflexionado al respecto, logro eliminar a uno de los monstruos de Bakura, sin embargo; el chico de cabellos blanco/plateado ha demostrado tener más astucia, pues a convocado a un monstruo de un gran poder de ataque, aunque Takashi tenga a un dios egipcio, es algo difícil convocarlo sin un monstruo presente en su lado del campo…

- Takashi, observa bien tus cartas - dice Yami en voz baja

- Mago oscuro, Piedra mística, Renace al monstruo, el dios egipcio - menciona el chico al mirarlas - puras de tributo…

- no¡hay una buena estrategia! - exclama Yami con la intención de que Takashi la descubra

El chico se queda detenidamente, observando sus cartas¿cuál sera la estrategia a la que se refiere Yami?; después de unos segundos, Takashi logra averiguar a lo que se refiere, si todo sale bien, el sera el ganador, pero si ocurre un error, el duelo lo ganara Bakura… Takashi mira a Bakura, con una gran seguridad de ganar.

- es tu final Bakura - dice el chico con un alto grado de estar seguro de la victoria

- ¿en serio? - pregunta Bakura con sarcasmo, sin importarle en lo más mínimo - quiero verlo...

- utilizo, mi carta mágica¡Renace al monstruo! - exclama Takashi al momento de colocarla en el disco - para vivir a la Maga oscura

Un portal en forma de estrella de color amarillo se abre en el campo, trayendo nuevamente a la chica de cabellos dorados y de traje rosa y azul cielo; La Maga Oscura, quien aparece dando un giro con estilo femenino y saludando guiñando el ojo…

- ¡ahora utilizo La piedra mística! - exclama de nuevo Takashi - y con mi Maga en el campo…

Miles de partículas plateadas rodean a Takashi y a la Maga Oscura, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquellos brillos se unen, formando un cristal plateado en donde se logra ver que alguien esta en el interior; dicho cristal se rompe, trayendo a un monstruo con armadura y traje morado, en diferentes tonos, con una mirada penetrante y un largo bastón verde…

- …automaticamente llamo a mi Mago oscuro, en el campo - concluye el chico con su turno

- mi monstruo tiene mas puntos y dos no pueden vencerlo - insinúa Bakura algo nervioso

- dos no, pero uno si - afirma Takashi con victoria

- ¡¿qué?!! - pregunta alarmado Bakura

- sacrifico a mis dos magos - dice Takashi al extender su mano - para llamar a un gran monstruo…

Un nuevo brillo aparece en el campo, un fuerte aura de color dorada rodea a Takashi y a los dos Magos, mientras el rompecabezas del milenio emane una nueva luz de color azul… el rostro de Bakura se paraliza al pensar que su juego se puede terminar, esta sorprendido al ver el gran poder del chico…

- ¿sera posible? - pregunta en voz baja totalmente nervioso

- llamo a¡Obelisco el Atormentador! - exclama Takashi

Un fuerte brillo de color amarillo sale en una columna hacia el cielo del reino de las Sombras; los magos oscuros desaparecen, el brillo lanzado cae sobre el lugar en donde se encontraban dichos monstruos, liberando a uno nuevo… Una gigantesca criatura de color azul y una expresión de fuerza y gran poder…

Takashi parece estar perdiendo energías por haber convocado a un dios egipcio, pero Yami lo auxilia con su poder milenario, mientras Bakura se queda sorprendido al ver la criatura, que se hace llamar… Obelisco, uno de los dioses egipcios…

- no puede ser... ¡¡es imposible!! - exclama Bakura totalmente alarmado

- Obelisco ocupa monstruos para atacar, pero como este es el reino de las sombras... se alimentara de mi energía espiritual - insinua el chico al usarse como tributo

Takashi extiende sus brazos, dándole energía a Obelisco; Yami también lo ayuda, donándole un poco de su magia por medio del rompecabezas… Obelisco siente las energías de ambos mientras un aura negra lo rodea…

- ¡ataca! - exclamó Takashi en esos instantes

- no puede ser... ¡¡estaba ganando!! - grita molesto el chico, aun sin creer lo que ha hecho Takashi

Obelisco, después de tener la energía que ocupa, levanta sus brazos, cerrando sus manos… se puede sentir una gran energía que rodea el campo, el ambiente de esa dimension oscura, se torna desafiante y se emane un sentimiento de derrota, los lamentos comienzan a escucharse... Obelisco ataca directamente a Bakura con sus dos puños, derrotando también al monstruo que había convocado...

- ¡¡no!! - grita Bakura, mientras sus puntos de vida se reducen a 0

- ¡si, gane! - exclamo feliz el chico, mostrando una sonrisa y mirando a Yami

- bien hecho Takashi... supiste como utilizar las cartas - dice Yami con alegría, al sentir la felicidad de Takashi

- ¡no puede ser! - sigue diciendo Bakura totalmente molesto, mientras mira a Yami con furia

Gatomon y Bellsprout, quienes están inconscientes, comienzan a liberarse de las sombras que los cubrían y recuperan la conciencia lentamente, pues el efecto de la sortija del milenio se ha anulado...

- Ta... ¿Takashi? - pregunta la pequeña digimon, aun inconsciente al mirar al humano

- ¡Gatomon, Bellsprout! - exclama el chico al mirar que se han recuperado

El reino de las sombras comienza a perder su encanto, lo que antes era una dimension de oscuridad, ahora se convierte en grandes paredes grises y azules, pues esta desapareciendo, regresandolos al callejón en donde se encontraban…

- esto se acabo Bakura - insinúa el faraón al mirar que sigue en la dimension de la oscuridad

- quizás por ahora Yami, pero recuerda que nunca estoy muy lejos… - dice Bakura mientras desaparece

Finalmente, el reino de las sombras desaparece por completo, llevándose a Yami Bakura con el; el rompecabezas que tiene Yami brilla nuevamente, esta vez, para meter al espíritu del faraón en el… Gatomon y Bellsprout han recuperado la conciencia y corren con Takashi, quien los abraza…

- Gatomon¿estas bien? - pregunta el chico con algo de preocupación, pero sin perder la alegría

- no entiendo... ¿qué paso? - le pregunta Gatomon algo confundida

- es una larga historia - contesta Takashi mientras levanta a Bellsprout - pero, se lo debemos a Yami¿verdad Yami?

Takashi voltea, pero se da cuenta que el espíritu de Yami no esta con ellos; el baja a Bellsprout y nota que el rompecabezas se le ha caído… Logra ver como un pequeño brillo se encuentra cerca, es el rompecabezas, el cual yace en el suelo…

- aqui estoy - dice Yami desde el interior del articulo milenario

Takashi levanta el rompecabezas, diciéndole a Yami que le agradece por los consejos que le dio y por haberlo ayudado a rescatar a Gatomon y Bellsprout, pero logra sentir una energía algo negativa ya que Yami no le contesta…

- me alegro por ti... pero¿qué hago yo? - pregunta algo triste el faraón

- escucha, tenemos que salvar este mundo de Elixte, tu nos ayudaste, ahora nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrar a Yugi - le contesta con seguridad el chico, al estar a mano con el espíritu

- entonces... ¿quieres que vaya con ustedes? - le pregunta

- claro, además... no creo que sea el único duelo que tenga - insinúa el chico

- entonces... iré contigo - dice Yami con un tono de felicidad y conformidad

El rompecabezas brilla en las manos de Takashi, desde la punta, crea una especie de cadena que rodea el cuello de Takashi, para que lo lleve siempre; Gatomon y Bellsprout se acercan a el, después de ver lo que pasaba…

- bell... bell - se escucha del pokémon hierba al dar unos saltos de felicidad

- Takashi¿qué hay de el? - pregunta Gatomon al mirar al pokémon

- casi me olvidaba de el - le contesta Takashi al notar que Bellsprout esta a lado suyo

- ¿te gustaría acompañarnos? - pregunta el digimon al pokémon

- ¡¡bell!! - exclama el pokémon mientras mueve su cabeza hacia arriba y abajo

- creo que si quiere - dice feliz Gatomon

- bien... pero como lo... - dice algo angustiado mientras mete sus manos a los bolsillo del pantalón y siente una esfera dentro de ellos - ¡la pokébola de Jessie!

Takashi saca la pokébola que Jessie había arrojado para capturar a Gatomon, aprieta el botón para que se haga más grande y mira al Bellsprout, quien lo observa… el pokémon de hierba se coloca en posición para ser capturado, Takashi arroja la pokébola; dicho objeto toca al pokémon y se abre, logrando meterlo por medio de un resplandor rojo… momentos después, se cierra y se da la señal de que fue capturado exitosamente, pues Bellsprout no puso resistencia…

- genial¡tengo un pokémon! - exclama feliz el chico al tomar la pokébola

- dos amigos más - dice Gatomon alegre - creo, que es mejor irnos de este lugar...

- tienes razón - le contesta mientras guarda la pokébola en su bolsillo y toma su mochila, la cual estaba todo el tiempo en el suelo - vámonos de aquí...

Takashi y Gatomon se marchan del callejón con una expresión de felicidad, han logrado salir victoriosos gracias a la ayuda del espíritu de Yami Yugi, quien ahora los acompaña, pero ninguno se da cuenta que de la pokébola, emerge una energía negativa...

Mientras tanto, en un lugar de oscuridad y sombras; una región sombría donde la noche y la luz de la luna llena cubren el lugar… de un gran castillo negro, el único edificio de aquel oscuro terreno, se logra ver una habitación encendida, donde un sujeto de traje negro entra, e interrumpe a otra persona, que esta sentada frente a una gran pantalla del lugar…

- disculpe la interrupción, pero fuentes nos informaron... que resulto victorioso - dice el extraño sujeto

El sujeto, el cual viste un traje negro con blanco… conformado por una chaqueta cerrada, mostrando las largas mangas de una camisa debajo de ella; esa persona de pantalones y botas negra, tiene el rostro cubierto por un casco y esta colocado en la puerta de la habitación…

La persona que se encuentra sentada voltea, se trata de Elixte, quien tomo forma humana... con un traje negro, pero una larga capa blanca cubre su cuerpo, dejando ver su casco blanco que no cambia...

- ¿tiene alguna otra idea? - pregunta el sujeto de la puerta

Elixte, parece no ponerle atención, el solo se levanta de su asiento, su casco, el cual solo lo cubre de la mitad de la cara hacia arriba, permite mirar los ojos totalmente negros del demonio de las sombras, se logra notar que pone una expresión de furia y enojo…

- ¿me esta escuchando? - pregunta nuevamente el sujeto algo nervioso

Elixte levante una mano, una energía de color negra comienza a rodearlo, la persona que también esta en la habitación comienza a sentir escalofríos en su cuerpo, aunque su casco le tape la cara, se le puede ver algo asustado; Elixte lanza grandes descargas eléctricas desde su mano, el cuerpo de la víctima comienza a ser rodeado por todas ellas, después de unos segundos, cae muerto…

- Takashi... - susurra el demonio mientras se vuelve a sentar - ¡Serenity!

La habitación, la cual contiene varias pantallas en la pared y un centenar de libros en sus estantes de elegante madera bien tallada y de un brillante color café; aunque este iluminada, hay un rincón en donde no da la luz, de ese lugar de sombra aparece una bella mujer de largo cabello naranja y ojos verdes...

-si... amo - dice la chica con un tono dulce

- ya puedes actuar - ordena Elixte, al tomar una copa de vino tinto, que se encontraba en una mesa al lado suyo

- de acuerdo... como usted diga - insinúa la chica mientras comienza a desaparecer

- pero no falles - le advierte antes de que se marchase

**continuará**

_Si gustan saber un poco más de los personajes, ver el llamado "Prologo"._


	10. Capitulo 9

Takashi ha logrado confiar en su corazón, con la ayuda de Yami, supo utilizar bien las cartas que tenia y finalmente derroto a Yami Bakura con la poderosa carta egipcia: Obelisco el Atormentador. Después del duelo; Bakura desapareció y Takashi obtuvo dos nuevos compañeros, el buen Yami Yugi y su primer pokémon, Bellsprout, sin embargo, una energía maligna rodea a nuestros protagonistas… ¿qué esta tramando Elixte?…

- Anime Cap. 9: **Magia vs encanto - I. parte** -

Después de la batalla que tuvieron, nuestros amigos (si los podemos llamar así), ellos salen de la ciudad en la que habían estado; ahora ellos caminan sin rumbo fijo, introduciéndose a una especie de bosque, con grandes pinos de hojas verdes y troncos brillantes, que al solo verlos, se puede saber que son muy resistentes… el cielo esta despejado, pero la altura de los árboles impide que los rayos del sol iluminen el lugar, dando algo de sombras y un aire fresco…

- vaya, este bosque es muy bonito - dice Takashi al respirar el limpio aire del lugar

- si... me pregunto - insinúa Gatomon mientras mira los alrededores - ¿en donde estaremos?

- no sé, pero mientras no haya problemas…

- … estaremos tranquilos - le interrumpe Yami

- si, bien ahora debo entrenar a Bellsprout - dice Takashi al mirar un amplio lugar bueno para entrenar

Gatomon mira un tronco en el suelo, camina hacia el para sentarse… Takashi deja su mochila a un lado suyo y saca la pokébola del pokémon hierba y la lanza hacia el aire; la pokébola se abre liberando un resplandor blanco, el cual deja libre a Bellsprout, quien se pone delante de Takashi.

- hola Bellsprout - saluda Takashi, emocionado de sentir lo que es tener un pokémon

- bell!, bell! - exclama el pokémon con felicidad

Bellsprout salta de emoción mientras mira el panorama, un ambiente lleno de vida y color verde, donde el césped y las hojas de los árboles del lugar brillan con los pocos rayos del sol… mientras que Gatomon, mira la pokébola que cae del cielo, algo confundida…

- oye... ¿cómo cabe en esa bola tan pequeña? - pregunta extrañada

- no sé, debe ser cosa de magia - le responde Takashi, quien tampoco se explica por que

- muy buena por cierto - dice una voz algo ronca

- ¿quién dijo eso? - se preguntan Takashi y Gatomon a la vez

Una persona llega hacia donde están Takashi y Gatomon, es una persona algo madura de edad; quien lleva puesto una larga gabardina de color morada de una tela de calidad, un gran sombrero negro de copa y un anteojo en su ojo izquierdo, y un singular bastón de color negro y guantes de tela color blanco… con solo mirarlo, podrás darte cuenta que es de clase alta y parece ser muy refinado...

- perdón por asustar - dice en forma de disculpa el tan educado señor

- ¿quien es usted? - pregunta desconcertada Gatomon

El buen hombre parece no querer contestarle a Gatomon, al evadirla cuando voltea con Bellsprout, el cual se coloca detrás del digimon gato, algo tembloroso, pues la presencia de aquel personaje le implica miedo…

- veo que te gustan los pokémons de planta - dice dirigiéndose a Takashi

- espere... - insinúa el chico mientras piensa detenidamente - ¡usted es el que tenia a este Bellsprout en la ciudad!

- perdona por lo sucedido - se disculpa haciendo una reverencia - mi nombre es Jack, el mago Jack

El rompecabezas del milenio brilla por un mínimo instante, Takashi no confía en el sujeto que acaba de llegar, así que toma su pokébola y devuelve a Bellsprout en ella…el rayo rojo es lanzado y el pokémon de hierba desaparece, dejando al llamado mago Jack con un expresión de asombro…

- oye, descuida, no les haré nada - dice Jack al notar algo alarmado a Takashi

- ¿¡nada!?, usted hizo que me persigan - exclama el chico algo molesto

- bueno, lo siento... no era mi intención - se disculpa de nuevo el mago

- ¿qué es lo que quiere? - pregunta Takashi

- bueno, se que este mundo esta cambiando… - le responde mientras una sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro

Jack se acerca a Takashi moviendo en forma circular su bastón, el cual lo sostiene con su mano izquierda, Gatomon lo mira con un mal presentimiento; mientras el mago rodea a Takashi y se para a un lado suyo, el chico no hace nada, simplemente se queda quito para ver las intenciones del sujeto…

- creo que ambos, queremos lo mismo... - le susurra al oído

- ¿de qué esta hablando? - pregunta alarmada Gatomon

- al parecer, los anime se unieron - le contesta al digimon, al mirarla fijamente

- ¿cómo lo sabe? - pregunta sorprendido Takashi, al alejarse de el

- es fácil adivinarlo, joven humano - dice Jack mientras les da la espalda y camina

- escuche, no se que es lo que quiere, pero...

- no te alarmes - se apresura en hablar, interrumpiendo a Takashi

Jack se detiene después de dar un par de pasos, dejando con duda a Takashi y Gatomon; ¿quien es este sujeto¿cómo sabe sobre la unión?, son las preguntas que pasan por la cabeza de ambos, pero sin dejar de bajar la guardia; Jack da media vuelta, colocando su vista en el joven de cabello rojo…

- yo te puedo ayudar a regresar a tu mundo... - insinúa el mago acomodandose el sombrero

- ¿qué? - se pregunta asombrado el chico

- muchos no lo saben, pero...

Jack vuelve a dar otra vuelta, en esta ocasión es completa, su vestimenta cambia a ser de una larga gabardina negra, un traje de gala color negro con rayas blancas y el mismo sombrero, pero ahora… tiene una larga capa de color blanca y su bastón se ha convertido en una varita, la típica negra con la punta blanca, ha demostrado ser…

- yo soy un mago - concluye el extraño sujeto

- ¿un mago? - pregunta confundida Gatomon, al no saber el significado de aquella palabra

- si y tal vez con mi magia...

- pueda regresar a mi mundo - insinúa el chico, interrumpiendo a Jack

- ¡¡Takashi!! - exclama molesta la digimon y ahora mira a Jack - aunque uses tu magia no te servirá, tu eres parte del anime también

- ¿y eso que? - pregunta en forma molesta

- no tienes suficiente poder - le responde Gatomon, afirmando lo que dice

- ¿quieres verlo? - pregunta Jack al notar que es retado

El mago siente las agallas del digimon gato, así que comienza a mover en forma extraña su varita, mientras dice la palabra "Ilusión"; Jack señala un lugar del bosque, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los grandes pinos y árboles del lugar, se han convertido en gigantescas palmeras con frutos en ellas… la tierra firme y cubierta de césped, ahora es un brillante océano azul, con arena a su alrededor… Takashi y Gatomon se quedan estupefactos con tal acto…

- como ven... son grandiosos mis trucos - dice orgulloso Jack al frotarse su mano con la gabardina

- no creo en su magia - dice Gatomon

- ¿perdón? - pregunta con enojo Jack

- yo me voy de aquí - dijo Gatomon al momento de caminar

- Gatomon¡espera! - exclama el chico al ver como se aleja

Takashi va detrás de Gatomon, el bello panorama de una hermosa playa desaparece en unos instantes, retornando al paisaje de bosque; Jack solo mira alejarse a los chicos, pero con una mirada de desprecio… nadie se burla de mi, y menos de mi magia; es lo que piensa el molesto mago mientras agita nuevamente la vara…

- es hora de hacer mi mayor truco - dice al sonreír, con una mirada de maldad pura

Gatomon no ha dado muchos pasos, camina lento para que Takashi lograra alcanzara; finalmente llega y ambos siguen caminando por el extenso bosque de grandes pinos, a lo lejos se pueden oír los cantos de algunas aves y el ruido de las hojas al moverse por el viento…

- Gatomon, no te molestes - dice Takashi algo preocupado

- no estoy molesta - le contesta el digimon con una sonrisa mientras se coloca el sombrero que tenia en la ciudad

- escuchen... - habla Yami desde el rompecabezas con un tono algo preocupado - no se si se dieron cuenta

- ¿de que Yami? - pregunta el chico de piel blanca mientras toma el rompecabezas con ambas manos

- su magia, era extraña… no parecía normal - insinúa Yami más preocupado aun

- lo se, parece que el no la hiciera - le dice Gatomon, quien tuvo una mala impresión del mago

- ¿qué no la hace¡no vieron, hizo aparecer una isla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, es increíble ese sujeto! - exclama Takashi sorprendido

- Takashi... tu no sabes de magia - dice Yami, cortando su inspiración

- así es... - insinúa Gatomon, quien esta algo pensativa

- se mas de lo que creen - dice Takashi con llanto de inmadurez

Gatomon se detiene repentinamente, haciendo que Takashi se caiga pues estaba detrás de ella y no prestaba atención…el chico se levanta tocándose la cabeza, pero se da cuenta que Gatomon no se percato de su caída, esta parada.. inmovilizada, con una expresión de sorpresa, sus ojos se han vuelto fríos…

- esa presencia... - dice Gatomon alarmada

- ¿cual? - pregunta Takashi al mirar como la piel de Gatomon se eriza

- se puede sentir... - dice Yami

El rompecabezas emane un pequeña luz; Gatomon siente escalofríos, ella mira hacia adelante y se da cuenta de la existencia de una gigantesca montaña rocosa, la cual no estaba en unos instantes…

- ¿de donde salio esa montaña? - pregunta sorprendida el digimon gato

- ¡ey no estaba aquí! - exclama asombrado el chico al tocarla

Takashi y Gatomon tocan algunas rocas de la montaña, se dan cuenta que es real, pero no se explican como pudo aparecer de la nada, o acaso no se habrán dado cuenta de ella; sin embargo, logran escuchar unas risas que provienen de los alrededores, risas de niños pequeños…

- ¿quién esta ahí? - pregunta nervioso Takashi

- más bien... ¿quienes? - dice Gatomon al presenciar energía negativa

Takashi siente un aire frió en su espalda, escalofríos recorren su cuerpo y lentamente gira la cabeza hacia atrás, rápidamente se da cuenta que varios seres en forma de pequeñas nubes de color gris, negro y blanco, de un solo ojo con una larga lengua roja saliendo de su boca, están detrás de ellos…

- son.. fan... fan... - tartamudea el chico algo tembloroso y asustado - ¡¡fantasmas!!

Takashi comienza a correr sin pensarlo dos veces, mueve sus manos hacia arriba y abajo para alejar a aquellos espíritus, pero no pasa nada… ellos lo siguen persiguiendo mientras el corre asustado, Gatomon solo lo mira algo apenada, pero mira que delante de su trayecto, hay un peligro...

- quitenmelos, quitenmelos - dice asustado el chico mientras corre con los ojos cerrados para no verlos

- ¡Takashi, cuidado con el hoyo! - exclama advirtiendo el digimon

Gatomon mira como Takashi cae al hoyo y los fantasmas se alejan de ahí, preocupada por el chico, corre hacia el lugar…

- ¡Takashi! - exclama Gatomon al llegar

Para su sorpresa, el hoyo esta vació… logra mirar hacia atrás y mira a Takashi corriendo en círculos, pensando que los fantasmas aun lo persiguen…

- ¡Gatomon! - grita pidiendo ayuda

- ¿qué no estabas abajo? - pregunta con decepción

- me persiguen...

Las pequeñas nubes de colores, aparecen de nuevo esta vez, ahora tienen dos pequeñas manos… los fantasmas se colocan alrededor del chico y comienzan a jugar con el; mientras un gran fantasmas de una inmensa boca, donde se le ven grandes y filosos colmillos, aparece delante del digimon de la luz…

- no me asustan... - dice en tono de pelea

El fantasma abre su boca, la cual es demasiado grande, Gatomon mira como un gran abismo esta en el interior de aquel ser, pero logra mirar dos ojos… dos grandes ojos amarillos, con la misma mirada de Myotismon… la gata comienza a temblar y corre asustada…

Un sujeto se acerca, al llegar solo mira a Gatomon y Takashi correr en círculos…

- jajajaa - ríe el sujeto, quien se trata de Jack - disfruten el espectáculo...

- ¡Takashi!… - grita Gatomon asustada

- la ilusión... - insinúa Jack con una sonrisa - apenas comienza…

**[continuará**


	11. Capitulo 10

Un hermoso bosque se ha convertido en la nueva amenaza para Takashi y Gatomon; después de salir de aquella ciudad, ambos se han encontrado con el sujeto que tenia a Bellsprout cautivo, un extraño sujeto que pretende ser un mago, de nombre Jack. Este personaje sabe sobre la unión de los anime y conoce la forma de regresar a Takashi a su mundo, sin embargo; por un pequeño disgusto, ahora usa su magia para atormentarlos… ¿qué sucederá ahora?

- Anime Cap. 10: **Magia vs encanto - II. parte** -

Takashi y Gatomon están asustados, pues varios fantasmas los persiguen; pero todo da entender que es obra del mago Jack, el cual solo esta parado mirando como corren en círculos, pues ha usado su truco de Ilusión; por el cual confunde al enemigo y lo hace ver cosas que no existen o que solo se encuentran en su subconsciente…

- ¡ya no puedo más! - exclama el chico al detenerse - ¡Bellsprout, ocupo ayuda!

El chico arroja la pokébola, de la cual se libera el pequeño pokémon de hierba; Takashi le ordena que lo ayude con los espíritus, pero el pokémon no comprende a que se refiere, solo mira a Takashi y Gatomon dando vueltas en círculos…

- ¿Bellsprout, qué haces? - pregunta alarmado el chico

- mi encanto no afecta a los pokémon - se dice Jack mientras se acomoda nuevamente el sombrero

- ¿qué? - se pregunta Gatomon al escuchar esas palabras

El digimon se para, mira hacia atrás y observa que no hay nada persiguiéndola, todo fue producto de su imaginacion y al parecer, de la magia de Jack; ella solo mira a Takashi corren en círculos, mientras Bellsprout trata de calmarlo…

- ¡Takashi, no hay fantasmas! - le dice Gatomon para que se calme - solo es una ilusión¡reacciona!

Takashi se detiene también, el rompecabezas lanza un brillo de color amarillo alrededor del chico, anulando la magia de Jack, quien solo mira molesto… después de unos segundos, Takashi se da cuenta que todo era una ilusión…

- esa magia no era tan real - dice Yami después de usar su poder

- oigan¡no es justo que revelen la magia! - exclama molesto el mago

- ¿tú aquí? - pregunta Gatomon al darse cuenta de la presencia de Jack

- no teman... tengo más trucos - insinúa Jack con molestia

- ya no queremos magia - dice enojada Gatomon

- pero apenas estoy empezando…

Jack levanta sus manos junto con la varita y las mueve de forma extraña, esta realizando otra ilusión, pero Gatomon no parece caer en el efecto, ya que no cree en su magia…

- Takashi, no creas nada de eso y no te hará efecto - insinúa la digimon sin quitarle la vista al mago

- oye Gatomon... ¿miras las estrellas? - pregunta Takashi con una expresión confusa

Gatomon se da cuenta que ha caído en su efecto y al parecer aquel encantamiento anula el poder del articulo del milenio, impidiendo que el chico reaccione, Jack baja las mano, con una mueve la varita mientras que con la otra se coloca bien el sombrero, claro, que sin quitárselo…

- para que vean que no soy malo¡tomen mi rayo confuso! - exclama el mago

Jack señala a Gatomon y Bellsprout con su vara, en unos instantes un extraño rayo de color morado emerge de ella, disparada hacia las mencionadas criaturas; Gatomon toma a Bellsprout y salta hacia un costado, esquivando aquel ataque…

- ¡oye! - exclama molesta

- ¿rayo confuso? - se pregunta Takashi al reaccionar por el nombre

- bueno¡eso no es nada comparado con mi confusión! - exclama de nuevo Jack

Ahora una extraña energía color azul es lanzada desde la varita hacia el pokémon de hierba, quien se queda inmovilizado; Takashi le ordena esquivarlo y este obedece, logrando que el ataque le de a una roca del lugar…

- oye... no arruines el acto - dice molesto Jack al mirar al joven de ojos café claro

Takashi se ha liberado del truco del molesto mago, pero hay algo extraño en el… Gatomon se da cuenta que su sombrero se mueve un poco, sin que el lo toque…

- Takashi, algo ocurre con su sombrero - le dice Gatomon

- que raro - dice en silencio, al recordar que se acomodaba el sombrero cada vez que hacia un truco - ¡se te acabo la magia!

- ¿qué dices? - pregunta molesto Jack

- ilusión, rayo confuso, confusion... - menciona Takashi - creo que son ataques de pokémon

- ¡¡recibe mis tinieblas!! - grita totalmente molesto Jack, al poner una expresión de furia

Un nuevo ataque se llevo a cabo, pero en esta ocasión sale desde el sombrero, una extraña energía de color negro con lineas rojas es lanzada, pero esta no le da a nadie, Takashi le ordena a su pokémon atacar con hojas navaja; Bellsprout agita sus hojas y lanza otras de gran filo hacia Jack, las cuales logran cortar el sombrero en dos…

Jack se paraliza al saber que lo han descubierto, pero aun así esta dispuesto a seguir atacando, de su sombrero, una pequeña bola negra con neblina morada a su alrededor sale, mostrando el verdadero causante de los trucos…

- ¡Gastly, el causaba todo, no era magia! - exclama Takashi asombrado

- bien, eres el primero que me descubre - dice Jack molesto, pero mostrando una sonrisa - ¡Gastly usa tinieblas!

Se trataba de Gastly, un pokémon fantasma en forma de esfera color negra con una especie de niebla morada a su alrededor y un aspecto sombrío, el pokémon se eleva un poco, de sus ojos lanza unos rayos rojos con un toque oscuro, los cuales se dirigen a Takashi y Gatomon, pero ambos logran esquivarlos, ya que la distancia entre ellos y el pokémon fantasma es mucha….

- ¡ataque lenguetazo! - le ordena el mago

- ¡¡gas!! - exclama el pokémon al sacar su larga lengua roja

- ¿quieres pelea?, Bellsprout usa tus hojas navaja - orden el chico a su pokémon, quien esta un poco retirado

El pokémon hierba vuelve a mover sus hojas, lanzando de nuevo unas más, las cuales golpean la lengua de Gastly, este pokémon cae al suelo, pero rápidamente se levanta, mirando a su contrincante…

- bien Bellsprout - le felicita el chico

- Gastly¡tinieblas! - ordena nuevamente Jack

Gastly lanza nuevamente aquellos rayos, pero Bellsprout logra esquivarlos de nuevo... Gatomon solo observa la pelea, pero logra notar algo extraño en ella; mientras que a Jack, no parece importarle que Gastly falle los ataques…

- usa látigo cepa - ordena Takashi

- bell! - exclama el pequeño pokémon, obedeciendo la orden

Bellsprout se coloca delante de Gastly, se le puede ver como dos latigos salen de entre sus hojas dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el pokémon fantasma, quien recibe el impacto y cae al suelo nuevamente…

- gas, gas - dice el pokémon al levantarse de nuevo

- tengo entendido que ese ataque no debe afectarle a un pokémon fantasma - dice Takashi en silencio

- Gastly… ¡usa tu rayo confuso! - ordena Jack

- ¡usa hojas navaja y látigo cepa! - le ordena rápidamente Takashi a Bellsprout

El Gastly se dirige hacia el pokémon de hierba para que el ataque logre dañarlo bastante, pero la serie de hojas lanzadas de Bellsprout dañan al pokémon fantasma; ahora lanza nuevamente sus latigos, los cuales golpean a Gastly varias veces, logrando que este caiga rendido…

- gastly... gas - dice el pokémon debilitado

- ¡Gastly regresa! - exclama Jack al sacar su pokébola y retornar al mencionado pokémon - un gran duelo compañero

- ¡bien hecho Bellsprout! - felicita Takashi al levantarlo

- ¡bell, bell, bellsprout! - exclama muy feliz el pokémon en los brazos de Takashi

- ¡y ahora mi mejor truco!… - insinúa Jack al levantar su varita

Takashi y Gatomon nuevamente se ponen alerta sobre los movimientos del mago, pero en esta ocasión; Jack baja rápidamente su mano y una cortina de humo cubre el lugar… evitando que los demás vean con claridad, sin embargo, el rompecabezas lanza un brillo, anulando aquella barrera…

- nos vemos - se escucha decir de Jack, quien desaparece junto con el humo

- al fin se fue - dice Takashi al notar que ya no hay nadie

- esa batalla era falsa… - dice Gatomon tras analizar lo sucedido - el se dejo ganar

- ¿por qué dices eso? - pregunta el chico confundido

Mientras tanto... regresando al lugar de oscuridad, donde las hojas de los árboles son negras y los troncos grises, donde arroyos de agua cristalina reflejan las negras piedras del lugar, en un cielo nocturno con una gigantesca luna llena iluminando, al lugar llamado Deak Down… adentrandonos nuevamente en el tenebroso castillo con estatuas en el techo y punta de éste, una persona entra a la habitación de Elixte..

Como ya habíamos dicho, es una habitación grande, en donde hay un gran balcón y unas pantallas en la pared, con estantes llenos de varios libros... la persona que entro al cuarto es Jack, quien lleva puesto una vestimenta distinta, conformada por su sombrero negro de copa, un bastón marrón y un traje elegante, conformado por una chaqueta y pantalones morados, con una camisa blanca y una singular corbata roja; Jack charla con Elixte, el cual esta sentado mirando una de las pantallas…

- señor... hice lo que pidió - dice el mago al hacer una reverencia

- ¿gano? - pregunta con una voz algo desinteresada

- si... todo resulto como usted dijo - le contesto mientras se acomoda el lente

- bien... - susurra Elixte - ¡Serenity!

La chica aparece de nuevo entre las sombras de la habitación, colocándose a un lado del mago, todo parece indicar, que ambos ya se habían visto antes y tenían un plan elaborado…

- ¿ya estas lista? - pregunta Elixte

- si, todo esta listo... - le responde la chica con elegancia

- entonces, solo esperemos un poco... - aconseja el demonio de casco blanco

- como usted diga - insinúa la chica al acomodarse su cabello

- dejemos que bajen un poco la guardia y entonces...

Elixte, quien esta en forma humana, con una larga capa blanca cubriendo todo su cuerpo, se para observando una de las tantas pantallas del lugar... pero en esa, se mira a Takashi y Gatomon hablando en el lugar donde Jack apareció…

- adiós, Takashi - concluye el villano al no quitar la vista al monitor

**[continuará**


	12. Capitulo 11

¿Quien diría que el mejor truco de un mago, es el poder pokémon?… Jack ha usado a un pokémon fantasma llamado Gastly, para engañar a Takashi y Gatomon; pero la astucia de ambos los llevo a descubrir la verdad… han logrado salir victoriosos de un nuevo problema y siguen caminando hacia el norte sin un destino fijo¿qué nuevos problemas habrán ahora?.

**- Anime Cap. 11: Desgracias y mala suerte -**

Después de los extraños ataques que han recibido Takashi y Gatomon; finalmente se dedican a descansar un poco en el extenso bosque al que habían entrado, ahora se encuentran sentados en el césped cerca de un hermoso lago cristalino del bosque, un lugar donde la luz del sol llega con todo su poder... De pronto se escucha un extraño ruido...

- ya me dio hambre - dice Takashi algo débil al escuchar como su estomago le pide comer  
- a mi también, pero no hay nada que comer - se angustia Gatomon  
- ¿no habrá una fruta por aquí u otra cosa que pueda ser comestible? - pregunta el chico mientras se levanta y da un vistazo a su alrededor  
- no se ve nada - dice Gatomon quien no hace el intento de mirar, pues esta hambrienta

Takashi camina hacia donde los arbustos son más grandes, por más que busca, no hay algo comestible cerca de ellos, Gatomon se levanta para ayudarle a buscar, pero algo la detiene… un fuerte grito se escucha cerca, una persona pide ayuda y ambos se alarman…

- alguien grita - dice Takashi algo nervioso  
- proviene de allá - señala Gatomon al este de ellos

Takashi y Gatomon caminan hacia la dirección de donde provenía el grito, el cual se vuelve a escuchar, pero ahora más cerca; ambos llegan a un lugar con muchos arbustos, tras pasarlos, logran ver a un chico alejándose de un animal enorme y peludito de color café, se trata de un oso, quien acorrala al chico con varios árboles…

- tranquilo, no te haré nada - dice el chico muy asustado, pero se da cuenta de la presencia de Takashi y Gatomon - … hola, ocupo ayuda  
- creo que quiere la manzana que tiene en su mano - le dice Gatomon a Takashi  
- ¿por que no le das esa manzana? - pregunta confundido Takashi

El chico algo tembloroso por el miedo, coloca la manzana que tenia en su mano cerca del animal, el cual solo esperaba a que lo hiciera, parecía comprender aquellas palabras; el oso toma la manzana y se marcha, dejándolos solos… el chico se levanta sintiéndose a salvo de aquel peligro…

- muchas gracias, aunque se llevo mi comida - dice el chico con una expresión de hambre  
- o se la dabas o tu serias su comida - insinúa Takashi  
- sip, jeje tienes razón - sonríe mientras se toca la cabeza

Takashi observa al chico, es una persona alta, delgada, de cabello corto y color negro con una piel normal; esta vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una chamarra negra, la cual lo tapa, pero su aspecto no luce muy bien que digamos…

-oye, perdona pero... - dice Takashi con algo de pena - ¿por qué estas mojado y en tan mal estado?  
- jaja, esto es normal siempre me suceden estas cosas - le responde el chico de ojos negros algo avergonzado  
- ¿siempre?, vaya suerte que tienes - insinúa Takashi  
- tengo tan mala suerte, que ya estoy acostumbro - mencionó el chico  
- ya nos dimos cuenta - dice Gatomon al ver su ropa algo rota  
- ¿un gato que habla? - pregunta asustado el chico al dar un brinco  
- am, creo que deberíamos presentarnos… - dice Takashi con amabilidad - yo soy Takashi Oriyaba y ella es un digimon  
- hola, me llamo Gatomon - responde ella con carisma  
- ¿digimon?, bueno me llamo Takeshi Oruma¡mucho gusto! - exclama el chico al tomar de la mano a Takashi para saludarle - pero¿qué es un digimon?

Takeshi Oruma, da impresión de ser un buen chico pero su vida no ha sido buena al presentarse solo desgracias, ya que acostumbra tener solo¿mala suerte o.o?... es simpático y alegre, siempre sigue adelante, aunque solo le pasen cosas malas...

Después de un par de minutos, Takashi y Gatomon le explican a Takeshi lo que ha sucedido ultimamente, ahora los tres están sentados en el lugar donde encontraron al chico, rodeados de grandes árboles y arbustos; los tres hablan después de comer un par de manzanas…

- vaya, entonces soy un anime... wow! - exclama Takeshi aun sin comprender  
- si, se podría decir - le dice Takashi  
- y… ¿qué haces en el bosque? - pregunta algo extrañada Gatomon  
- pues, no sé como llegue aquí... - responde el chico algo confundido - pero como dije, tal vez por mi mala suerte jeje  
- es raro que solo te pasen cosas malas - insinúa Takashi demostrando su preocupación por el chico  
- de hecho... hubo un tiempo en que siempre me pasaban cosas malas, pero luego llego alguien a mi vida y todo cambio, sin embargo todo volvió desde que se fue Eru... - explica algo deprimido Takeshi  
- ¿Eru?… ¿quién es Eru? - pregunta Gatomon

Takeshi un poco triste, les comienza a contar su vida antes y después de conocer a Eru, una hermosa joven de estatura normal, de piel blanquiza y largos cabellos dorados; se trataba de su ángel guardián, la cual lo cuidaría de su mala suerte y haría de su vida un camino de felicidad… pero sin razón aparente, ella desapareció y el quedo atrapado en el bosque; tal vez la unión de los anime hizo que ellos se separaran o tal vez no… pero este hecho lo ha puesto algo triste.

- ¿y donde esta? - pregunta Takashi  
- eso es lo que no se... - contesta Takeshi girando su vista hacia el cielo - si la viera, seria buena suerte... pero bueno, gracias por ayudarme - les agradece al reflejar una sonrisa  
- no hay de que - responde Gatomon con un tono feliz  
- bueno me voy, tal vez Eru aparesca - dice el chico al pararse para poder irse, pero agacha su cabeza con una mirada de decepción - y si la veo, creeré en la suerte...  
- no te preocupes, la encontraras - le anima Gatomon  
- eso espero, bueno… un gusto conocerlos, nos vemos - se despide el chico al caminar un poco  
- ok... ¡cuidate! - exclama Takashi al despedirse también  
- ustedes igual...

Takeshi se despide de ellos y comienza a caminar, alejándose poco a poco, mientras Takashi y Gatomon lo miran; mientras el chico camina, de la nada le cae algo en la cabeza, el solo se soba el lugar del golpe y voltea hacia atrás…

- ¡¡estoy bien!! - exclama Takeshi al mirar que vieron lo sucedido, vuelve a girar - eso dolió

Takeshi sigue caminando, pero se da cuenta que lo que le cayó en la cabeza, era una panal de abejas... y estas salen aturdidas, pero en segundos vuelan hacia Takeshi, quien comienza a correr...

- ¡¡ahaaaa!! - grita el chico al alejarse corriendo  
- pobre chico... ¿cómo alguien puede tener tan mala suerte? - pregunta suspirando Yami desde el interior del rompecabezas  
- no lo se, si tan solo... - insinúa Takashi, pero de pronto se queda pensativo - ¡¡eso es!!  
- ¿que cosa Takashi? - pregunta la pequeña digimon algo confundida  
- para que su mala suerte se acabe... debe estar su ángel - dice el chico al pensar más las cosas  
- ¿quieres buscarla? - pregunta extrañada Gatomon  
- no, para que buscar a un ángel… si ya tenemos uno aquí - menciona el chico al mirar a Gatomon detenidamente - debes digi-evolucionar  
- ¿¡que!?... pero no hay peligro - insinúa la digimon tratando de impedir esa idea  
- pero serias un ángel... tal vez crea que eres Eru y creerá en la suerte de nuevo - dice Takashi tratando de convencerla  
- suena bien Takashi... hagamoslo - acepta Gatomon

Takashi saca el digivice que tenia en sus bolsillos, un pequeño artefacto en forma de teléfono celular de color rojo con orillas blancas, en el centro una pequeña pantalla que parece estar apagada y dos botones color oro a los lados. Gatomon se para y se coloca delante de Takashi, dispuesta a transformarse…

- Gatomon... ¡digi-evoluciona! - exclama el chico al señalar al digimon con el digivice  
- ¡Gatomon digivolve a…! - dice Gatomon al cerrar los ojos

El digivice comienza a brillar, de la pequeña pantalla un brillo blanco sale para cubrir a Gatomon... pero a los pocos segundos esa luz se detiene...

- am... ¿qué paso? - pregunta el chico al mirar el digivice  
- no lo sé, pero no siento nada - le contesta Gatomon algo confusa  
- intentemoslo otra vez - sugiere Takashi

Nuevamente coloca el digivice delante de Takashi, de nuevo, un brillo sale de este, pero ahora se detiene más rápido que el otro… ambos no comprenden por que no funciona¿tendrá que haber peligro para lograra? o simplemente, no se puede por estar en un mundo de varios anime…

- no puedo digi-evolucionar - dice preocupada Gatomon  
- ¿qué haremos? - se pregunta Takashi quien ve su plan fallido  
- hola... - saluda Takeshi quien llega repentinamente

Takeshi vuelve con los chicos, pero ahora con la ropa rota y llena de lodo… Gatomon lo recibe cordialmente, parece que decide quedarse con ellos por un rato; sin embargo, Takashi no le presta atención por el problema del digivice.

Después de un rato... la noche ha caído en el bosque, una media luna alumbra en el cielo nocturno, evitando que la altura de los árboles den un panorama oscuro; ahora Takashi y los demás se encuentran en un lugar alto del bosque al aire libre, teniendo una hermosa vista hacia las estrellas y la luz de la luna reflejandose en el lago, el cual se puede apreciar a lo lejos…

- bueno... pasaremos la noche aquí - dice Takashi al acomodar el lugar  
- ¿es seguro? - pregunta algo preocupada Gatomon  
- si, no hay nada malo de que temer - insinúa Takeshi al quitar unas piedras del lugar  
- conociéndote... - dice en silencio Gatomon - lo que digas…

Takeshi se acomoda en donde puede, al pasar unos minutos, el chico cae en un profundo sueño… el cansancio y preocupación lo han agotado y ahora parece estar feliz al dormir; pero Takashi, quien se había acostado, se levanta y despierta a Gatomon, la cual es estaba durmiendo…

- Takashi, estaba apunto de dormir… - dice bostezando por el sueño  
- Gatomon, ahora que Takeshi se durmió, veamos si puedes digi-evolucionar - sugiere el chico aprovechando el momento

Gatomon se levanta y se va con Takashi con cuidado, tratando de no despertar a Takeshi. Ambos se van a un lugar poco alejado de Takeshi, para no tratar de despertarlo mientras averiguan como digi-evolucionar

- ¿estará bien dejarlo solo? - pregunta Yami algo preocupado  
- si... ¿qué le puede pasar dormido? - dice Takashi sin preocupación alguna

Después de un rato, Takeshi despierta; el se levanta un poco y se da cuenta que Takashi y Gatomon se han ido; se para y camina un poco para ver si no están escondidos o algo por el estilo…

- tan mala suerte tengo, que los espante - se desilusiona el chico al no mirarlos

Takeshi camina un poco hacia atrás, pero siente que algo esta detrás de el… Takeshi voltea y mira al oso que había visto antes, el chico camina un poco alejándose del oso, pero el animal camina lento también; Takeshi se toca los pantalones y se da cuenta que tiene miel en su ropa...

- hola osito... ¿como estas? - pregunta nervioso al observar que el oso se acerca más - ¡¡ahaaaa!!!

Takeshi comienza a correr para alejarse, pero el oso lo persigue; Takashi y Gatomon alcanzan a escuchar los gritos de Takeshi y corren preocupados hacia el lugar… al llegar, se dan cuenta que es perseguido por el oso que habían visto hace horas, pero no comprenden por que lo persigue ahora…

- ¡dejame! - grita el chico al correr con los ojos cerrados

Si las cosas no fueran mucho peor; Takeshi cae en una gran grieta que estaba por delante, pero se logra sujetar con sus manos, lo bueno de esto, es que el oso se marcho… pero el chico no resistira mucho que digamos. Takashi y Gatomon corren hacia el lugar para ayudarle, aunque están algo alejados y temen no llegar a tiempo…

- ¡¡ayuda¡¡Eru!! - grita el chico asustado  
- ¡resiste Takeshi! - exclama Takashi  
- ¡ayuda Takashi…! - dice el chico

Gatomon y Takashi llegan finalmente; antes de que ambos tomen a Takeshi de las manos, este se suelta por accidente y comienza a caer…

- ¡¡Gatomon!! - grita el chico asustado mientras cae  
- ¡¡Takeshi!! - exclaman asustados Takashi y Gatomon

**[continuará**


	13. Capitulo 12

Takashi y Gatomon se dedican a descansar un poco, pero por suerte, conocen a un chico llamado Takeshi Oruma; un muchacho alegre y simpático, con una desgracia que lo persigue; al parecer, tiene muy mala suerte desde que una joven de nombre Eru desapareció, ahora el chico se ha metido en problemas por su mala racha y esta apunto de tener una desgracia fatal…

**Anime Cap. 12: Un ángel de luz **

Takashi y Gatomon, se alejaron un poco para tratar de hacer la digievolucion, para que Takeshi creyera en la suerte, con el solo hecho de ver a Angewomon para que pensara que era Eru, pero por un descuido, Takeshi se marcha y con su mala suerte acompañado cae a una grieta...

- ¡ayuda! - grita Takeshi al soltarse  
- ¡Takeshi! - grita preocupada Gatomon

Gatomon, preocupada por el chico, salta también al vació sin pensarlo dos veces… Takashi intenta sostenerla por la cola, pero un resplandor se lo impide; se trata del digivice, el cual comienza a brillar fuertemente, lanzando un rayo blanco hacia el digimon novato…  
Aquel digimon, esta siendo cubierta por el resplandor mientras cae; dentro del brillo que no deja ver nada, un nuevo ser con apariencia humana esta naciendo, después de esto, el brillo cesa dejando en libertad a una mujer de vestimenta blanca, con 6 grandes alas blancas y un casco gris cubriendo parte de su cara…

- ¡Angewomon!  
- digi-evoluciono... - susurra Takashi al contemplar la figura de una hermosa ángel

Se trata de un nuevo digimon, Angewomon; un digimon ángel femenino de cabello largo y dorado, una vestimenta blanca que deja ver algunas partes de su cuerpo, sus alas y un largo listón morado que cubre sus brazos y pasa por su cabeza… aquel digimon, extiende sus brazos creando una luz rosa; un poder llamado Arco Celestial, el cual es dirigido hacia Takeshi…

- pero que... - dice confundido el chico al mirar como un manto de luz lo salva  
- no temas, estas a salvo - se dirige dulcemente el bello ángel al asustado chico  
- ¿Eru? - pregunta desconcertado el chico en silencio, pues un fuerte aura rodea al ángel e impide verla con claridad

Angewomon sale de aquella grieta con Takeshi en los brazos, el chico aun no logra verla bien, pero sabe que tiene el cabello de color amarillo, al igual que Eru; finalmente llegan a la superficie y el ángel deja al pobre chico en el suelo, ella se aleja dejándolo con Takashi…

- Takeshi¿estas bien? - pregunto preocupado Takashi  
- lo estoy... - contesta Takeshi tratando de buscar al ángel  
- que bueno que te encuentres bien - dice Takashi alegrándose por el chico  
- ¿y Gatomon? - pregunto Takeshi al no mirar al digimon cerca de ellos  
- ¡aquí!

Gatomon, quien sale de entre unos árboles, corre hacia donde están los chicos, viendo que Takeshi esta a salvo y algo confundido…

- ¿qué hacías allá?, pensé que te habías ido… - dice el chico al mostrar una sonrisa  
- fui por… algo para sostenerte, pero me doy cuenta que te salvaste - dijo Gatomon mostrando sorpresa  
- si, creo que un ángel lo salvo - le dice Takashi a Gatomon mientras guiñe el ojo - oye por cierto¿a donde ivas?  
- pues... - agacha un poco la cabeza - yo pense que mi mala suerte los alejo de mi y decidí irme  
- nos fuimos por que teníamos algo pendiente y no queríamos despertarte, pero dudo que tu mala suerte nos aleje de ti - dice Gatomon, dándole ánimos al chico  
- tienes razón Gatomon, si tuviera tan mala suerte, no los hubiera conocido - insinúa el chico alegrándose un poco

Gatomon le da un gran abrazo a Takeshi, quien lo recibe cariñosamente; Takashi los mira con una sonrisa, pero con una duda en su cabeza… ¿El digivice funciona solo cuando la situación lo demande o cuando Gatomon lo requiera?…

- es cierto, te dimos suerte - dice feliz la digimon al soltarlo  
- pero lo importante es que estés bien - menciono Takashi mientras le da una palmada en la espalda  
- si eso es bueno, pero saben… creo que ya es hora de irme - dice el chico al levantarse  
- pero si aun es de noche¿por que quieres irte? - pregunto preocupada la digimon  
- no sé, pero me da la impresión de que encontrare a Eru - responde Takeshi mientras observa el cielo  
- entonces es un adiós... - dice Takashi algo desilucionado  
- no, es un hasta pronto - afirma Takeshi

Takeshi se despide de Takashi estrechando su mano, a Gatomon le da un pequeño abrazo y ella lo recibe…

- fue un placer haberlos conocido - dice el chico de cabello negro  
- igual a nosotros, Takeshi - dijo Gatomon al sonreír - espero tengas suerte y encuentres a Eru…  
- gracias, aunque ustedes ya me la dieron - dice Takashi muy feliz por ello  
- ¿seguro que te quieres ir a estas horas? - pregunta Takashi  
-si, creo que no me meteré en problemas ja ja - ríe el chico - ¡hasta pronto!, espero verlos, suerte y cuidense mucho

Takeshi se marcha, dejando a lo que podrían ser sus nuevos amigos Takashi y Gatomon, quienes solo observan como se va; la noche aun es joven, con una media luna y varias estrellas blancas alrededor, da un perfecto panorama nocturno, dejando una buena escena de un nos volveremos a ver…

- al parecer, tiene suerte después de todo - dijo Yami desde el rompecabezas  
- si, pero lo que no entiendo es como digi-evoluciono Gatomon… - insinúa Takashi aun preocupandose por ese detalle  
- ¡cuidate Takeshi! - le grita Gatomon , ya que aunque este algo alejado, aun es visible  
- …cuando Takeshi la ocupaba - dice en silencio el chico de cabello rojo mientras observa a Gatomon

Gatomon levanta su pata despidiendose de Takeshi, quien logro escucharla y se da una vuelta despidiéndose de ella, sin embargo, al caminar viendo hacia atrás causa que se tropiece... Él se vuelve a levantar y sigue su camino, despidiéndose por el momento de unos buenos amigos.

- Gatomon¿cómo regresaste a tu forma tan rápido? - pregunta Takashi confundido por aquel detalle  
- no sé, solo regrese - contesta sin saber la verdadera razón  
- bueno, creo que es bueno regresar a dormir - insinúa Takashi mientras bosteza  
- nop, yo no tengo sueño - dice Gatomon mientras gira su vista al cielo nocturno  
- pero es bueno descansar... - dijo Yami  
- si, pero me siento bien y deseo quedarme despierta - contesta la digimon

Takashi se queda callado y Gatomon voltea hacia abajo, pero una luz les llama la atención… un brillo color blanco comienza a salir desde el suelo, ambos se acercan un poco para ver de que se trata; un objeto iluminado sale a la superficie y se dirige a Takashi, al mismo tiempo que el digivice comienza a brillar…

- ¿y esa luz? - pregunta extrañada Gatomon  
- ¿y ahora que? - se pregunta Takashi al mirar como la luz se detiene delante de el

El joven humano levanta sus manos para sostener la luz, la cual deja su brillo y lentamente toma color, el chico se sorprende al ver en sus manos un objeto algo gris con alas blancas y un símbolo en medio, aunque el lugar esta algo oscuro, el brillo que tiene permite distinguir sus colores, ya que se trata de…

- el digi-huevo de la luz - dice sorprendido Takashi  
- apareció de la nada - se asombra Gatomon  
- con esto¡podrás convertirte en Nefertimon! - exclama el chico entusiasmado

Mientras tanto... la luna aun da un poco de luz en aquel gran bosque, donde Takeshi camina sin un destino, mientras mantiene la vista en alto y piensa al mismo tiempo…

- Angewomon... - susurra el chico - me pregunto si tendrá alguna relación con lo que me paso  
- la respuesta es si - dice una dulce voz que proviene de muy cerca  
- ¿quien dijo eso? - pregunto asustado el chico al voltear a todas direcciones  
- yo.. - contesta la misma voz

Takeshi gira su vista hacia arriba, logra ver como una estrella brilla más que las demás; una luz aparece delante de el y el chico se alarma, pero logra escuchar un canto que lo calma… una chica sale de entre la luz, una persona del mismo tamaño que Takeshi, de piel blanca y ojos azul marino, la cual viste un traje blanco; Takeshi se impresiona demasiado al notar que posee alas, se trata de un ángel… la cara del chico cambia de sorpresa a felicidad, no puede creer lo que ve en esos instantes, su antigua amiga vuelve con el: Eru…

- Eru... ¿en verdad eres tú? - pregunta con alegría aun sin creer lo que ve  
- si, pero por ahora no puedo protegerte - le contesta la dulce chica algo preocupada  
- Eru, quiero que regreses a mi lado - dice entusiasmado el chico  
- yo también quiero... pero no puedo - se desilusiona el ángel al terminar esas palabras  
- ¿donde estas? - pregunta Takeshi triste  
- eso no importa, solo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo, sin importar lo que pase - contesta Eru al extender su mano para sostener una de Takeshi

Takeshi siente la cálida mano de Eru, pero repentinamente esa sensacion se marcha; Eru se aleja un poco y nuevamente un brillo la cubre, el chico solo la mira con una expresión de tristeza tratando de contener el llanto de aquella nueva despedida…

- solamente cuidate y sigue creyendo en tu suerte interior - dice Eru dándole ánimos  
- Eru... ¡¡no te vayas!! - exclama el chico al ver como comienza a desvanecerse la luz  
- nunca me he ido... - dijo Eru al mostrar una sonrisa

Eru desaparece de la vista de Takeshi junto con el cálido brillo, todo vuelve a la absoluta oscuridad a excepción del brillo de la luna; el chico algo triste mira el cielo pensando en la aparición de su ángel…

- Eru... - suspira el chico

Un nuevo día nace, el cielo esta despejado con un clima agradable; ya que Takashi y Gatomon han pasado la noche cerca del lago en donde estaban antes… el chico de cabello rojo se levanta después de largo descanso, lo primero que logra ver es a Gatomon sentada en un tronco caído, cerca del lago azul.

- ¿Gatomon no dormiste? - pregunta el chico mientras se acerca  
- Elixte esta cerca... - contesta la digimon  
- ¿qué dices? - le pregunto Takashi  
- puedo sentirlo...

Takashi logra notar una extraña sensacion en Gatomon, ella se ve nerviosa y su pelaje se estiliza por los escalofríos que recorren su cuerpo, sin embargo, no aparta la vista del lago…

- ¿en donde esta? - pregunta preocupado el chico  
- no lo sé, pero esta cerca - contesta algo angustiada - pero hay que tener cuidado…

El digimon gato se levanta, aun esta sobre el tronco, pero ahora gira su vista hacia otra dirección… Takashi solo mira a Gatomon algo confundido y preocupado a la vez…

- mucho cuidado...

¿A que se estará refiriendo Gatomon?, puede que una nueva amenaza afecte el trayecto de Takashi y Gatomon, pero eso no importa si siguen teniendo fe y creen en la verdad, como lo ha hecho el joven Takeshi antes de volver a ver a Eru.

**[continuará**

_lista de personajes actualizada_


	14. Capitulo 13

Takashi y Gatomon han conocido a un nuevo amigo, un chico de nombre Takeshi el cual tenia una mala vida, para que él pudiera creer en la suerte, era necesario hacerlo creer que Angewomon era Eru; sin embargo, el poder de la digievolucion mantiene preocupado al joven humano, pero por ahora seguirán con su camino, recordando a su nuevo amigo…

- Anime Cap. 13: **Olvidada** -

Un glorioso día para la región, el cielo permanece despejado aun y el clima es agradable, el leve aire del lugar junto con el aroma de algunas plantas y árboles, hacen buena combinacion para poder respirar tranquilo. Después de las extrañas sensaciones de Gatomon; Takashi y el mencionado digimon caminan nuevamente sin rumbo… Al parecer están en una especie de monte o un lugar con gran altura, ya que a lo lejos logran observar un par de edificios, indicando que una ciudad esta cerca…

- mira, al parecer hay una ciudad por allá - le dice Takashi emocionado

- se ve muy lejos - dice agotada la digimon

- pero no nos quejemos... - insinúa Takashi

- no me quejo... pero tengo sed - contesta Gatomon

- mira, allá hay un río - exclama el chico al señalar a una dirección

En efecto, cerca de ellos se encontraba un río de agua cristalina que con la luz del sol parece que brilla... Se podía notar que aquel pequeño arroyo provenía de una cascada no muy lejos de ahí; al llegar, Gatomon se acerca y con sus manos (patas con guantes o.o), toma un poco de agua para beber…

Takashi se coloca detrás de ella esperando a que termine, pero al voltear viendo el río, se da cuenta que hay una criatura cerca del el...

- wow, ¡es un Krabby! - exclama sorprendido el chico

- ¿un qué? - pregunta confundida la digimon

Cerca de ellos, hay un pokémon del tipo agua llamado Krabby; tiene las características de un cangrejo, es de color naranja en su parte superior y crema en la inferior, tiene un aspecto reluciente por el sol, pero parece un poco cansado… el dicho pokémon solo mira a Takashi agotado.

- kujji?? - se oye del pokémon

- ¡¡Bellsprout ve!! - exclama el chico al lanzar su pokébola

La pokébola se abre liberando al pokémon de hierba por medio del resplandor blanco, aquel pokémon al salir solo se estira un poco, sin embargo, a Krabby no le parece importar…

- bell… bellsprout

- Bellsprout, ¡hojas navaja! - ordena el chico rápidamente

Bellsprout de desliza suavemente y lanza un par de hojas hacia el pokémon de agua, este apenas reacciona, pero por su cansancio es golpeado por las hojas y alejado un poco…

- ahora usa látigo cepa - ordena nuevamente Takashi

El pokémon de hierba nuevamente va al ataque, en esta ocasión lanza dos latigos color verde que salen detrás de sus hojas, estos van directamente a Krabby, golpeándolo simultaneamente y dejándolo inconsciente…

- ¡bien!... - exclama Takashi mientras mete su mano a uno de sus bolsillos - amm, amm…

- ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Gatomon

- ahora que recuerdo... no tengo pokébolas - contesta apenado el chico

- bell?? - cae el pokémon hacia atrás al escuchar eso

El pokémon de agua parece reaccionar, Takashi, algo humillado se alarma ya que Krabby se ve un poco molesto y comienza a brillar en ese instante…

- ¡esta evolucionando! - exclama el chico algo asustado

Gatomon y Bellsprout giran su vista al pokémon que brilla, este comienza a crecer, se logra notar que un par de picos salen de su cabeza y como una gran tenaza aparece, ahora el pokémon toma un color más oscuro y una apariencia algo ruda…

- Kuk!! - se oye del pokémon

- ¡es un Kingler, corre! - grita asustado el chico al mirarlo

Takashi comienza a correr asustado, puede que el pokémon trate de dañarlo, pero aquella criatura de nombre Kingler se levanta y al instante cae rendido del cansancio… Takashi solo escucha un gemido de cansancio y se detiene…

- oye... parece que se desmayo - insinúa Gatomon mientras se acerca al pokémon

- vaya… el susto que me di - suspira el chico

- esta herido - dice la digimon al notar algunas herida en el crustáceo

- amm, no creo que haya sido yo... - insinúa el chico algo sarcástico

- no, pero tú lo debilitaste más - dice una persona que se acerca

Una persona que se encontraba cerca se acerca un poco a ellos, se trata de una chica de ojos verdes y cabello naranja, de estatura normal la cual lleva puesto un traje amarillo con rojo y una mochila roja de una tira; al verla te podrías dar cuenta que tiene la experiencia beneficiandola; esta personaje se acerca algo molesta hacia Takashi, quien la mira sorprendido…

- vi todo, ¿cómo puedes ser entrenador pokémon sin pokébolas? - pregunta molesta la chica

- ¿tu quien eres? - pregunta Gatomon algo despistada

- espera... ¡tu eres Misty! - exclama sorprendido el chico

- si, ¿cómo lo sabes? - pregunta sorprendida la pelirroja

- digamos que ya te conocía - le responde el chico algo apenado

- bueno... entonces llevemos este Kingler al centro pokémon - menciona la chica al verlo lastimado

- ¿centro pokémon? - pregunta confundido el chico

- si, hay uno aquí cerca - le responde algo decepcionada

- pero, ¿cómo lo llevaremos? - pregunta de nuevo

- como lo debilitaste... - responde Misty pensando que solo se queja - usa esto...

Misty revisa su mochila, de la cual saca una esfera y se la da a Takashi, se trata de una pokébola… el chico toma la pokébola y se la lanza al Kingler, este al estar un poco inconsciente no pone mucha resistencia, así que lo atrapa facilmente. Una vez capturado, Takashi va por la pokébola...

- tengo un Kingler... - sonríe el chico al ver la pokébola

- felicidades, ahora vámonos - dice Misty con un tono sarcástico

Takashi retorna a Bellsprout y junto con Gatomon acompaña a Misty… un par de minutos después llegan a un Centro Pokémon que se encontraba en medio del bosque, un pequeño edificio de techo rosa, paredes azules y una P de color roja en el centro…

- bueno Takashi, en un par de minutos estarán curados - dice la enfermera del lugar

- ok, gracias - agradece el chico

La enfermera es una persona de cabello rosa, con un peinado de dos mechones circulares a los lados, su nombre es Joy y se especializa en la salud pokémon; Takashi se sienta en una mesa, donde se encuentran Gatomon y Misty, quienes disfrutan de una deliciosas comida. Joy se pone a revisar unos papeles cerca de donde están sentados los chicos, Misty algo confundida no deja de ver a Gatomon, quien disfruta de una sopa caliente…

- por cierto, no conozco a ese pokémon... - le dice algo confundida a Takashi

- no soy un pakamon… - le contesta la digimon mientras come

- ¿hablo? - pregunto sorprendida la enfermera Joy

- amm, es pokémon no pakamon - le dice Takashi a Gatomon

- como sea... - le responde tratando de comer

- vaya puede hablar, es el tercer pokémon que conozco que puede hablar - menciona Misty

- de hecho, ella es un digimon, no un pokémon - insinúa Takashi

- ¿Digimon? - pregunta con duda Joy, sin entender aquel concepto

- bueno… - suspira Takashi

Después de un rato, Takashi le ha explicado lo sucedido y todo lo que ha pasado a Misty y Joy, quienes parecen comprender cada detalle, pero aun con dudas en su cabeza…

- comprendo... - dice Misty al levantarse - eso explica lo que sucedió aquí

- ¿qué cosa? - pregunta confundido Takashi

- pues...

recuerdos"…La Enfermera Joy había cerrado el centro pokémon para realizar un inventario y yo me ofreci a ayudarla, estábamos en Ciudad Celeste cuando de pronto…

- ¿qué esta pasando? - pregunta asustada Joy

- debe ser un pequeño temblor - contesta Misty tratando de mantener la calma

- Chansey's, vayan al almacén y asegúrense que nada se dañe - dice Joy a sus pokémon asistentes

- Chan!!

Dos pokémon de tamaño medio, color rosa con un huevo en el centro, se alejan un poco… las ventanas y algunas cosas hechas de vidrio comienzan a sonar algo violentas, después de unos segundos, aquellas vibraciones se calman, dejando alarmadas a Misty y Joy…

Ambas salen del centro y se asombran al ver como el pavimento, los edificios y todo lo que pertenece a una ciudad, ahora es un par de árboles grandes y césped, ahora se encontraban en un gran bosque…

… nos sorprendió mucho eso, pensamos que era un espejismo o algo así, pero luego apareció una extraña criatura, use a mis pokémon por que pensé que era un pokémon...

Una criatura enorme de color gris y negro, de largos brazos con garras, 4 ojos rojos y dos enormes alas negras apareció de la nada, sorprendiendo más a Misty y Joy… la pelirroja con una actitud decidida, libera a uno de sus pokémon y le ordena utilizar un ataque acuático, la misteriosa criatura, quien al parecer estaba despistada y confundida por el cambio, recibe el impacto y cae rendido…

… lo debilite y cuando arroje la pokébola, esta se bloqueo y se destruyo en pedazos"/recuerdos

- vaya... - se asombra Takashi por aquel relato

- ¿y que le paso a la criatura? - pregunta Gatomon, quien al parecer se le hace familiar

- no tengo la menor idea, después de que se destruyo la pokébola, simplemente desapareció - contesta confundida la pelirroja

- por cierto Misty...

- Takashi, tu Kingler y Bellsprout ya están listos - lo llama Joy interrumpiéndolo

Takashi se levanta y se dirige a donde esta Joy, al llegar toma las dos pokébolas que estaban en una bandeja y las guarda en sus bolsillos…

- muchas gracias - dice Takashi al mostrar una sonrisa

- no hay de que - responde Joy sonriendo

- bueno, creo que ya nos vamos - se dirige Takashi a Gatomon

- ¿tan pronto? - pregunta Misty

- si, muchas gracias por la comida y lo demás - le agradece el chico a la enfermera

- no hay de que, pueden regresar cuando quieran - responde Joy con amabilidad

Takashi y Gatomon se despiden de Misty, quien esta sentada algo pensativa, ellos salen del centro pokémon acompañados de Joy, quien también sale para despedirlos…

- se que es muy repentino esta despedida, pero creo que es mejor seguir con nuestro camino, fue un placer conocerla en persona al igual que a Misty - dijó el chico con gran emocion

- no hay de que Takashi, espero les vaya muy bien - comenta la enfermera

- bueno, nos vemos - se despide Takashi

- ¡Takashi espera! - exclama Misty quien sale repentinamente

- ¿qué sucede Misty? - pregunta confundida Joy al ver a la chica

Takashi y Gatomon quienes dieron un par de pasos se detienen, Misty se acerca un poco a ellos algo ruboriza y nerviosa, sin quitar la vista del chico de cabello rojo…

- escuchen, lo que nos contaron hace unos momentos es increíble, nunca habría pensado en que existen diferentes mundos… - dice Misty emocionada - saben, si lo que dicen es verdad, supongo que las personas que conozco deben estar pérdidas en alguna parte de este lugar

- si, tal vez tengas razón - insinúa Gatomon pensando en lo que dijo

- estos días he estado en el centro pokémon y bueno, como no hay un gimnasio que cuidar… me preguntaba si podría ir con ustedes - dice Misty algo avergonzada y sonrojada

- ¿ir?, pero…

- no sé... tal vez Ash ocupe un poco de ayuda - interrumpe la pelirroja a Takashi - aparte, creo que viajaran por varias partes y me gustaría visitar otros lugares, en lugar de quedarme aquí…

- ¿qué dices Gatomon? - le pregunta Takashi

- no nos vendría mal una acompañante más - le contesta sonriendo

- por mi sera bienvenida - dice Yami desde el rompecabezas

Misty se sorprende al oír otra voz, Takashi le muestra el articulo del milenio que lleva como collar y le habla un poco sobre el faraón, después de pensar un poco, el chico le confirma que puede acompañarlos… la pelirroja se emociona y abraza a Takashi con felicidad, pues volverá a viajar como antes…

- ¡muchas gracias! - exclama muy alegre Misty

- entonces tomen esto - dijo Joy al acercarse

La enfermera Joy lleva una pequeña bolsa color azul en las manos, ella saca unas pequeñas bolas del interior, se tratan de pokébolas… de las cuales, le entrega a Takashi 5 y una Superball a los dos…

- muchas gracias - le agradece Takashi

- puede que este mundo sea una unión, pero no dudo que quieran capturar algunos pokémon - menciona con simpatía Joy

- creo que si - dice Misty guardando la superball

Takashi, Gatomon y Misty caminan despidiendo se de la enfermera Joy, quien se quedara a cargo de aquel edificio en el bosque, acompañada de sus Chansey. Minutos más tarde, un bello atardecer donde el sol parece ocultarse en un par de segundos, decora el panorama del bosque, donde los chicos siguen caminando hacia su destino…

- ¿por qué no nos quedamos en ese lugar para descansar? - pregunta Gatomon

- hubiera sido buena idea, pero al aire libre es mejor - le contesta Misty con alegría

- por cierto Misty, no te pregunte algo… ¿y Togepi? - cuestiona Takashi, notando su ausencia

- esta en su mundo… - contesta al sonreír y voltear hacia el cielo color naranja/azul oscuro - cuidando a los demás Togepi y se que me extraña tanto como yo a él

La noche a caído en el lugar, una hermosa luna creciente ilumina el bosque por ahora, nos dará un poco de luz, como para saber que una persona llega al centro pokémon…

- ¿en que puedo ayudarla? - pregunta Joy a la persona que entro, quien nota que es una chica

- voy a tener una batalla y mis pokémon están muy débiles... - le contesta la chica en tono amable

- no se preocupe... yo le ayudare - dice Joy al mostrar una sonrisa

La chica deja sus pokébolas en una bandeja que había cerca, la enfermera Joy se la lleva a la sala de observación, acompañada de un Chansey… la chica se sienta en uno de los muchos lugares del lugar, al sentarse se queda algo pensativa

- preparate Takashi... ahora conocerás un nuevo nivel - se dice en silencio la chica

**continuará**

_lista de personajes actualizada_


	15. Capitulo 14

Misty, la famosa entrenadora de pokémon acuáticos, ha conocido a Takashi después de que este intentara atrapar un Kingler; el chico de cabello rojo le contó todo lo ocurrido a la pelirroja y a la enfermera Joy que se encontraba ahí, ahora Misty acompaña a Takashi y Gatomon en su aventura, si se puede llamar así, ¿qué nuevas sorpresa le esperan a este casual grupo?.

- Anime Cap. 14: **Batalla Pokémon - I. parte **-

Ahora nuestros protagonistas, junto con su nueva compañera, caminan nuevamente sin un rumbo por los grandes bosques; hasta que llegan a un amplio espacio rodeado de pastizales, Misty solo ve el mapa que Takashi había conseguido en la primera ciudad…

- según esto, un día más y llegaremos a ciudad Ataco - insinúa la pelirroja  
- ¿ciudad Ataco?, que extraño nombre - menciona la digimon  
- no me he tomado la libertad de ver el mapa, espero sea buena ciudad - dice Takashi algo impaciente

Misty guarda el mapa y se pone a observar el paisaje, un amplio lugar cubierto de césped y rodeado de medianos pastizales verdes, el cielo permanece despejado y el clima algo templado…

- Takashi, ¿no te gustaría entrenar a tus pokémon? - pregunta la chica con entusiasmo  
- si, me encantaría - contesto Takashi con un brillo en los ojos  
- ¿van a pelear? - pregunta alarmada Gatomon - pero estamos del mismo lado…  
- si, pero es una forma de entrenar a los pokémon - le contesta sonriendo Misty - ¿listo Takashi?

Misty y Takashi se separan un poco para poder darle espacio a sus pokémon, una distancia no muy grande; Gatomon toma lugar cerca de Takashi para ver su entrenamiento, mientras ambos chicos toman una respectiva pokébola…

- bien, ¡vamos Bellsprout! - exclama el chico con entusiasmo al arrojar su pokébola con algo de estilo  
- ¡ve Staryu! - arroja Misty su pokébola, al nombrar su pokémon

Ambas pokébolas se abren, liberando a los respectivos pokémon contrincantes… el conocido pokémon de hierba, y a Staryu; un pokémon del tipo agua en forma de una estrella de color marrón claro, con una gema roja en el centro, la cual es rodeada por un anillo amarillo, el cual protege al mencionado pokémon…

- ¡bell!!  
- jhea!!  
- muy bien, ¡Bellsprout hojas navaja! - ordena rápidamente el chico

Bellsprout obedece moviendo sus hojas con delicadeza, lanzando un par de hojas afiladas color verde hacia al pokémon acuático…

- Staryu... ¡esquivarlas y usa tu chorro de agua! - ordena la pelirroja

El pokémon de agua evade velozmente las hojas de Bellsprout, dejándolo sorprendido. Staryu se coloca en posición y lanza un chorro de agua desde una de sus extremidades, aquel ataque daña al pokémon raíz… Misty le ordena ahora usar un ataque rápido antes de que Bellsprout reaccione, Staryu obedece elevándose en el aire y girando sin parar hacia Bellsprout, es como si fuera una especie de platillo afilado…

Mientras ambos pokémon combaten, Gatomon logra escuchar un extraño ruido que proviene cerca de ellos, ella nota que Misty y Takashi no lo han escuchando; el ruido vuelve a escucharse y la digimon lo oye de nuevo, se da cuenta que se trata de un animal pequeño y el extraño ruido es una especie de gruñido. Gatomon se levanta para encontrar el causante de aquel sonido, una vez cerca de los arbustos, una criatura salta dentre ellos, asustando a la digimon…

- grr!!  
- aaa, ¿qué es eso? - pregunta Gatomon algo nerviosa

Takashi y Misty voltean hacia donde se encuentra su compañera digimon, se impresionan al mirar un can de pelaje negro junto a ella, se trata de un pokémon de color negro con naranja, con una especie de brazaletes blancos en cada una de sus cuatro patas y un dibujo de un semi cráneo en la parte superior de su cabeza…

- ¡es un Houndour! - exclama Takashi  
- ¿de donde salio? - pregunta Misty al acercarse un poco  
- yo lo quiero... ¡Bellsprout ataca! - ordena el chico de cabello rojo  
- houn?…

Bellsprout se acerca un poco hacia el pokémon oscuro para atacarlo, pero este solo lo mira algo aburrido, sin embargo, abre su osico naranja y comienza a lanzar fuego como si se tratase de un rayo, aquella técnica conocida como lanzallamas, daña al pokémon hierba…

- bell!!... - exclama el pokémon al caer algo lastimado  
- Houndour es un pokémon de fuego, ¿lo olvidaste? - pregunta con algo de queja Misty  
- creo que si - contesta Takashi algo apenado, pero el chico toma otra pokébola - ok... ¡vamos Kingler!

La pokébola se abre liberando al pokémon crustáceo, Houndour nota que tratan de capturarlo, así que esta listo para una batalla, sin embargo, su mirada retante no le incomoda al pokémon acuático…

- !usa rayo burbuja! - ordena el chico  
- kukji... ku!!

Kingler obedece al levantar sus pesadas tenazas, de su boca comienza a lanzar decenas de burbujas dirigidas en cadena, estas atacan directamente al Houndour...

- houn... - aulla el pokémon al dar unos pasos hacia atrás  
- ¡Bellsprout usa hojas navaja! - ordena Takashi al otro pokémon

Bellsprout obedece la orden de Takashi e inmediatamente comienza a lanzar una serie de hojas al pokémon de fuego, como Houndour fue debilitado con un ataque acuático, las hojas de Bellsprout le causan un poco más de efecto de lo normal; el pokémon siniestro cae algo débil por aquel ataque…  
Takashi aprovecha aquel momento y arroja una pokébola... esta se abre y mete a Houndour por medio de una luz roja, la pokébola cae al suelo y comienza a moverse; después de un rato se detiene y la luz roja que emitió se para...

- si... ¡tengo un Houndour! - exclama el chico emocionado al levantar la pokébola  
- a la otra, usa solo un pokémon - se queja Misty quien se acerca a Takashi  
- perdón, aun no soy experto - dice Takashi en forma de disculpa  
- ¡Takashi esta aquí! - exclama Yami desde el rompecabezas  
- ¿qué cosa? - pregunta confundido y alarmado a la vez el chico  
- esa energía... - susurra Gatomon

Misty se pone algo nerviosa por lo que acaba de escuchar, mientras que Takashi solo mira como el pelaje de Gatomon se pone rigido y nota que ella esta nerviosa, una extraña neblina comienza a cubrir el lugar, no es una gran neblina, se trata de una leve por la cual se puede ver con algo de claridad, el rompecabezas brilla para mantenerla alejada de los chicos; Staryu, quien no ha sido devuelto, se acerca a Misty con su cristal tintineando…

- Staryu, ¿qué sucede? - pregunta preocupada la pelirroja  
- esa energía es de...  
- ¡Elixte! - exclama Gatomon, interrumpiendo a Yami

La brisa desaparece lentamente, dejando ver con claridad una figura… se puede notar que es una silueta de una persona, la cual camina un poco hacia los chicos…

- lamento decirles, que no soy Elixte - dice la persona, quien tiene voz de mujer  
- ¿quien eres tu? - pregunta Gatomon algo molesta  
- permitanme presentarme… soy Serenity, soldado de Elixte, enviada para destruirlos - responde la chica al hacer una reverencia

Así es, se trata de la chica que ha aparecido junto con Elixte; Serenity, una mujer de cabello largo y de color rojizo en donde lleva un lazo color lila, de piel blanca y ojos verdes, ella lleva un traje negro con blanco, una falda corta de color oscura, botas negras con aros blancos, su ropa superior es algo transparente, pero logra cubrir algunas partes de su cuerpo…

- oye, no sé quien eres pero dejanos tranquilos - dice Misty algo nerviosa  
- a ti nadie te esta hablando - contesta Serenity con una actitud egoísta  
- vaya, que educación… ¡pero el es mi amigo! - exclama la pelirroja algo molesta por el comentario  
- ¿apenas lo conoces y ya son amigos? - pregunta la chica de ojos verdes algo sarcástica  
- no tengo por que soportarte... - se queja Misty - ¡Staryu!

Misty a llamado a su pokémon acuático, este se coloca delante de ella listo para obedecer, mientras que Takashi y Gatomon solo están atrás de la pelirroja, sin quitar la vista del nuevo personaje…

- jhea!  
- ¡Staryu chorro de agua! - ordena Misty al señalar a Serenity

Staryu la obedece, lanzando desde la punta superior un chorro de agua, pero a Serenity no parece importarle… la distancia entre ella y el pokémon no es mucha, pero es suficiente como para que Serenity tome una pokébola y la arroje…

- vamos Haunter... !usa protección! - ordena la chica rápidamente

De la nueva pokébola, se libera un pokémon del tipo fantasma, uno de color morado y de una forma extraña, tiene dos manos las cuales no están pegadas a su cuerpo esta criatura tiene la habilidad de levitar… una vez libre, Haunter crea un escudo circular de color verde al agitar sus manos, logrando bloquear el ataque de Staryu…

- también tiene pokémon - dice en silencio asombrada  
- no vine a luchar contigo, pero si quieres una batalla te la daré - insinúa Serenity, retando a Misty - pero...  
- pero nada, ¿para que te envió Elixte? - pregunta molesta Gatomon  
- ¿para tener una batalla pokémon? - le contesta con otra pregunta sarcástica  
- si quieres una batalla, yo te la daré - menciona Misty, dando un paso adelante y retando ahora a Serenity  
- bien, pero si pierdes... me darán a sus pokémon - dice Serenity en forma de apuesta  
- no sabes con quien te metes - insinúa la pelirroja con molestia  
- ella es una líder de gimnasio, tiene mucha experiencia - advierte Takashi  
- eso lo veremos... ¡¡Haunter!! - llama Serenity a su pokémon  
- ¡¡Staryu!! - exclama Misty al nombrarlo  
- jhea!  
- haunt…

Ambos pokémon se colocan delante de sus entrenadoras, mientras que Takashi y Gatomon observaran la batalla detrás de Misty. Ambas chicas se miran fijamente con una mirada retante, la cual demuestra seguridad con lo que hacen y están dispuestas a todo para lograr ganar…

- serán 4 contra 4 - le menciona Serenity  
- si, pero si pierdes… dejaras a este chico tranquilo - sugiere Misty aceptando el reto  
- el plan era contra Takashi... pero ella es mejor - piensa Serenity en silencio - de acuerdo  
- Staryu… ¡ataca con rayo burbuja! - ordena Misty  
- Haunter... ¡tinieblas! - le ordena Serenity

Staryu se eleva un poco y desde su cristal central, arroja decenas de burbujas cristalinas en linea recta hacia su oponente; mientras que Haunter lanza un par de rayos color negro con un contorno rojo desde sus ojos, los cuales anulan las burbujas lanzadas por Staryu…

- Staryu, ¡ataque rápido! - ordena Misty de nuevo

El pokémon estrella se eleva un poco más, toma un poco de velocidad y comienza a girar sin parar hacia Haunter, pero Serenity le a ordenado contraatacar con una bola sombra; Haunter junta sus manos y comienza a crear una esfera de energía morada y blanca, después de crear una de buen tamaño, esta es lanzada hacia Staryu, deteniendo su ataque. El pokémon acuático cae con descargas moradas, pero se levanta para continuar…

- Staryu no le puede ganar a Haunter - se asombra la chica algo preocupada a la vez  
- ¿por qué? - pregunta inocentemente Gatomon  
- por que Haunter es un fantasma, además… Staryu había luchado con Bellsprout, creo que eso también cuenta - contesta Takashi algo pensativo  
- Staryu, ¡usa reflejo! - ordena nuevamente Misty

La joya de Staryu brilla instantáneamente, creando un campo de color azul delante del mencionado pokémon, esta técnica lograra protegerlo por un corto tiempo…

- Haunter, de nuevo tinieblas

Haunter obedece la orden de Serenity, lanzando de nuevo aquellos rayos desde sus ojos, sin embargo, en esta ocasión aquel ataque se impacta con el campo de Staryu…

- ¡Staryu chorro de agua!

El reflejo de Staryu deja paralizado al pokémon fantasma, ahora Staryu arroja su ataque de agua logrando impactar a Haunter…

- ¡Haunter resiste! - exclama la chica algo preocupada  
- Staryu, ¡acercate y ataca con tu rapidez! - le ordena nuevamente Misty  
- jhea! - exclama el pokémon

Staryu nuevamente se eleva y gira sin parar… ahora se inclina, dirigiéndose a Haunter quien reacciona del ataque acuático, sin darle alguna oportunidad, Staryu golpea al pokémon, haciendo que caiga rendido.

- haunter… haun - alucina el pokémon  
- ¡Haunter regresa! - exclama la chica al sacar su pokébola

El rayo rojo va directo a Haunter, quien regresa desapareciendo de la mirada de los demás, Takashi y Gatomon aun están algo inquietos por la batalla, no saben si Misty obtendrá la victoria o si Serenity cumplira lo que dice, sin embargo, Misty logra notar que la joya de su pokémon comienza a palpitar…

- estas débil... pero lo haz hecho bien, se que puedes continuar un poco más Staryu - le dice Misty en forma de apoyo  
- pero aun no acaba - dice Serenity al tomar otra pokébola

Como dato curioso, Serenity tiene un compartimiento oculto en el cinturón de su traje, en el almacena las pokébolas en su estado pequeño; ahora ha tomado una y la arroja… aquella pokébola se abre liberando a un nuevo pokémon, Misty y compañía logran verlo, una criatura de color gris con aspecto de marioneta y un cierre en la boca, al igual que Haunter, este pokémon también flota en el aire…

- ¿otro pokémon fantasma? - pregunta Takashi  
- Banette... - susurra Misty

Un nuevo pokémon ha aparecido, al parecer se trata uno del tipo fantasma y eso no le agrada a la pelirroja, ¿lograra Misty y Staryu derrotar a su nuevo oponente?, ¿qué trama esa misteriosa chica?… muy pronto lo sabremos.

**continuará**


	16. Capitulo 15

Un nuevo día le ha dado la oportunidad a Misty y Takashi, para poder entrenar a sus pokémon, sin embargo, una nueva aparición ha interrumpido su momento de felicidad y juego, a pesar de que Takashi atrapo a un Houndour, una misteriosa chica aparece para destruirlos, pero la pelirroja, líder de un gimnasio, no se quedara con los brazos cruzados, pues ha retado a la chica de nombre Serenity a una batalla, en la cual, Misty lleva la ventaja… por el momento.

- Anime Cap. 15: **Batalla Pokémon - II. parte** -

Parece que la maldad no dejara descansar a Takashi y compañía, Serenity ha aparecido para destruirlo, pero Misty se lo impide con una batalla; después de una ronda, la pelirroja logra vencer al Haunter de Serenity con su Staryu, pero ahora se enfrentara a un nuevo pokémon fantasma y lo peor, es que Staryu esta algo débil, ¿cambiara Misty de pokémon o aprovechara las ultimas energías de Staryu?

- otro pokémon fantasma no es nada - insinúa la chica con seguridad  
- jhea! - exclama Staryu, dando a entender que continua la batalla  
- Staryu, ¡chorro de agua! - ordena la chica

Staryu se coloca delante de Misty y de nuevo lanza su ataque desde su parte superior…

- !Banette esquivalo! - ordena Serenity

La distancia entre ambos pokémon no es mucha, pero Banette logra esquivar rápidamente el ataque de agua, dejando sorprendida a Misty por su gran velocidad…

- ban  
- ahora... ¡usa bola sombra! - ordena nuevamente Serenity

Banette junta sus largos brazos, ahora este pokémon crea una bola de poder igual que la de Haunter, pero su tamaño es más grande, el pokémon lanza su energía la cual llega rápidamente con Staryu, dejando asombrada a Misty; Staryu, tras recibir el impacto, cae rendido…

- Staryu... ¡no! - exclama preocupada por su pokémon  
- jee… aa  
- lo hiciste bien, vuelve - dijo Misty al regresar a su pokémon  
- bien hecho Banette... - felicita Serenity, mostrando una sonrisa  
- ¡es tu turno! - dice Misty lanzando otra pokébola

La pokébola se abre en el aire, liberando al pokémon por medio del brillo blanco… el nuevo pokémon aparece delante de Misty, es algo pequeño, sin embargo, se nota que tiene un gran poder, es de color rosa y blanco, tiene un aspecto rocoso y un par de cuernos color rosa sobre ella…

- corsola - habla el pokémon de tipo agua/roca con felicidad  
- un Corsola... - piensa en silencio Serenity  
- muy bien Corsola, rayo burbuja - le ordena Misty

Corsola abre un poco su boca, lanzando decenas de burbujas hacia Banette, este se mueve un poco para evitar el ataque, pero la precision del pokémon acuático logra dañarle… para aprovechar la oportunidad, Misty le ordena a Corsola usar un ataque de embestida, el pequeño pokémon toma una velocidad y golpea a Banette con fuerza, empujándolo un poco hacia atrás…

- ¡Banette, resiste! - exclama Serenity  
- ban  
- tengo una idea... - dice en silencio Serenity, al dibujar una sonrisa en su cara - ¡Banette, regresa!

Serenity toma su pokébola y retorna al pokémon fantasma en el, dejando confundidos a Misty y los demás, pues es una decision algo extraña en una batalla…

- ¿qué haces? - pregunta Misty algo confundida por la acción de Serenity  
- ¿se rinde? - le pregunta Gatomon a Takashi  
- lo dudo... - responde el chico algo extrañado  
- mejor uso otro pokémon... - insinúa la chica sonriendo - ¡a uno muy poderoso!

Serenity arroja otra pokébola, en esta ocasión no se trata de una ordinaria, Misty y Takashi logran notar que es de color morado en su parte superior y tiene pequeños círculos color magenta…

- ¡una masterball! - exclaman sorprendidos Misty y Takashi

La extraña pokébola se abre, dejando ver a un nuevo pokémon… Misty y Takashi se quedan impactados al ver su nuevo pokémon, mientras que Serenity solo sonríe más, al ver sus caras asombradas…

- ¡¿qué?! - pregunta nerviosa Misty al ver su pokémon  
- ¡imposible! - exclama Takashi, sin creer lo que ve

Misty y Takashi tienen una expresión de asombro, no pueden creer lo que sus ojos ven, piensan que podría tratarse de un juego, pero no lo es… el pokémon que se ha liberado es uno con una presencia devastadora, hasta Gatomon puede sentirlo; la criatura parece algo humana, es de color plateado blanquizo, con una larga cola morada, es un pokémon muy conocido por sus grandes habilidades psiquicas, su mirada refleja ira y destrucción, pues esos brillantes ojos rojos no son fáciles de evitar…

- ¡¡les presento a Mewtwo!! - exclama Serenity con entusiasmo  
- ¿Mewtwo, capturable? - pregunta Misty sorprendida, aun sin creer lo que ve  
- siento su energía, pero… ¿qué tiene de especial? - pregunta Gatomon, al asombrarse por el poder del pokémon  
- Mewtwo es un pokémon del tipo psíquico, su poder es increíble y se dice que es el pokémon más fuerte que existe… - le responde Takashi  
- así es... y yo lo tengo - insinúa Serenity con seguridad de una victoria  
- no tengo posibilidad contra el - se dice Misty en silencio, con algo de nervios  
- continuemos con esto, ¡Mewtwo usa tu ataque psíquico! - le ordena Serenity

Mewtwo cierra los ojos y levanta sus largos brazos, se puede sentir una sensacion de gran poder, el cielo que permanece despejado comienza a cubrirse con pequeñas nubes y un leve viento se viene, un aura de color lila rodea al pokémon, mientras este baja sus brazos, apuntando a Corsola… Misty le ordena usar un ataque de reflejo, pero antes de que Corsola lo haga, comienza a levantarse del suelo, Mewtwo abre sus ojos, los cuales toman un color rosa transparente, un fuerte ráfaga de poder sale disparada hacia Corsola, logrando debilitarla lo suficiente para que esta cayera débil…

- no, ¡Corsola! - exclama la pelirroja totalmente preocupada

Misty se acerca a su pokémon, se agacha y lo toma en los brazos, algo molesta con ella misma…

- corsola…  
- Corsola, estarás bien - dice Misty con la cabeza hacia abajo - vuelve…

Misty retorna a su pokémon, aun con la mirada hacia abajo, pues derrotar a Mewtwo no sera tan sencillo como parece, y si pierde puede que no vuelva a ver a sus pokémon, por esa razón varios sentimientos como la tristeza e ira corren por su mente…

- lastima... - dijo Serenity antes de soltar una carcajada  
- eso es trampa... - dice Takashi algo molesto  
- cambiar de pokémon no lo es - contesta la chica con un actitud egoísta

Mewtwo solo se queda quieto esperando otra orden de Serenity, pero nota que Gatomon no le quita la vista de encima, por lo cual también se le queda viendo a la digimon, algo extrañado por su apariencia…

- ¿pero es imposible que hayas capturado a ese pokémon! - exclama Takashi algo angustiado  
- los anime se unieron... ¡todo es posible! - le responde Serenity  
- ¿todo? - se pregunta Takashi, indicando que tiene una idea  
- entonces yo peleo contra el - dice Gatomon avanzado hacia Misty  
- ¿qué? - pregunta la pelirroja al ver a Gatomon cerca de ella  
- claro que no... tu no eres un pokémon - insinúa Serenity, tratando de evitar algo  
- tu dijiste que "todo es posible" - le reafirma Takashi

Serenity se queda callada y algo molesta, han tomado sus palabras en su contra y eso no le agrada… Gatomon se coloca delante de Mewtwo, preparada para enfrentarse al pokémon psíquico, quien también se pone en guardia…

- estoy lista - dice la digimon  
- bien... ¡entonces acabare con todos! - exclama Serenity en silencio - … ¡Mewtwo!  
- mmm - se escucha de Mewtwo, quien solo ve a Gatomon  
- Mewtwo... !ataque psíquico! - ordena la chica de cabello naranja

Mewtwo obedece juntando sus manos de nuevo, un aura morada rodea y cubre su cuerpo, mientras no quita su vista de la digimon gato… Misty se levanta y va junto con Takashi, quien esta preocupado por su amiga, mientras que Serenity solo espera que pase lo que tenga que pasar…

- los humanos... pokémon - dice en voz baja Mewtwo  
- ¡esta hablando! - exclama asombrada la digimon

Los ojos del pokémon psíquico cambian de rosa claro a un fuerte tono azul, al parecer no obedecerá a Serenity, puesto que ha juntado sus manos y se inclina un poco; una bola luminosa de color morada se forma entre las palmas de ambas manos, no se trata de un ataque psíquico, si no de una bola sombra la cual es lanzada hacia…

- ¡Gatomon! - grita Misty preocupada  
- ¡garra de gato! - exclama Gatomon

La digimon da un salto mientras su mano (o.o?) comienza a brillar con un tono blanco, el ataque de Mewtwo parece que arrasaría con ella, pero Gatomon logra cortar la bola sombra en dos y esta desaparece, dejando impresionados a Serenity y Mewtwo, al igual que a Takashi y Misty…

- ¿cómo lo hizo? - pregunta sorprendida la chica de cabello naranja

Gatomon toca el suelo tras haber anulado el ataque, ahora se dispone a darle un ataque a Mewtwo, pero las habilidades del pokémon lo percatan a tiempo… Mewtwo levanta una mano y Gatomon es levanta en el aire, los ojos del pokémon psíquico reflejan angustia e ira a la vez, mientras mantiene el puño medio abierto y no quita la vista de Gatomon…

- no puedo moverme... - insinúa la digimon al sentir un gran peso  
- tú... no eres un pokémon - le dice el pokémon al verla fijamente  
- soy un digimon... ahora bajame - le dice Gatomon al verlo a los ojos

Takashi y Misty se preocupan por su compañera, mientras que Serenity se queda algo pensativa… si tanto la quieren, ¿por qué no la ayudan?, ¿qué diferencias hay entre digimon y pokémon?… sin embargo, Gatomon aun sigue flotando en el aire, parece que Mewtwo se prepara para lanzarle un nuevo ataque…

- Gatomon, haz algo para que logres safarte - le dice Takashi  
- la ayudare - insinúa Misty al tomar algo de su mochila

Misty toma una pokébola y la lanza, Mewtwo nota la acción de la chica y solo espera a ver que tipo de pokémon sera liberado, mientras continua controlando a Gatomon; de la pokébola se libera un pokémon con una himperactividad grande, se trata de un pokémon acuatico, ¿qué podría esperarse de Misty?, de piel viscosa color verde y parte amarilla en las muñecas, mandíbula y centro de su cuerpo, además de tener un solo rizo en su cabeza y una felicidad rotunda…

- politoud, poli! - exclama el pokémon quien aplaude sin cesar  
- bien... ¿quieren más? - pregunto Serenity con discordia al lanzar 2 pokébolas - ¡Banette, Misdreavus, vayan!

Dos nuevos pokémon entran a la zona, se tratan del conocido Banette y un nuevo pokémon de nombre Misdreavus, quien también puede flotar en el aire, este pokémon también del tipo fantasna, es de un color algo oscuro como el olivo y tiene en las extremidades superiores un tono rosa, además de que lo caracteriza un singular colgante formado por varias esferas color roja/índigo…  
A Mewtwo parece no gustarle la nueva idea de Serenity, así que arroja a Gatomon hacia Takashi; Serenity le ordena a sus pokémon usar bola sombra en Politoed y Gatomon…

- Politoed, usa ataque reflejo - ordena la pelirroja

Politoed crea una barrera color azul delante de el, para lograr anular las bola sombra que preparan Banette y Misdreavus. Takashi se acerca a Gatomon algo preocupado y Mewtwo solo observa, como si recordara algo que ha vivido antes… el ataque de los pokémon fantasma es lanzado, una se anula por el reflejo de Politoed y la otra llega a darle al pokémon rana…

- Gatomon, ¿estas bien? - le pregunta Takashi al tomarla con sus manos  
- se que tu no quieres pelear - dice Gatomon dirigiéndose a Mewtwo  
- ¡Mewtwo ataca! - le ordena Serenity al notar que no hace ningún movimiento  
- Politoed, ¡chorro de agua! - ordena Misty

Politoed abre su boca y comienza a lanzar una columna de agua hacia los pokémon de Serenity, pero ella le ordena usar protección a Banette, el cual obedece logrando crear un campo verde, protegiéndolo a el y Misdreavus a la vez y anulando el ataque marino…

- se que algo te mortifica - dice Gatomon dirigiéndose a Mewtwo  
- ¿de que hablas Gatomon? - pregunta Takashi al no comprender  
- ¡¡basta!! - grita Mewtwo en forma telepática  
- ¿que? - se asombra Serenity por la reacción de aquel pokémon - Mewtwo, ¡te ordene atacar!

Mewtwo comienza a elevarse en el aire con un fuerte aura azul rodeándole completamente, el cielo comienza a oscurecerse por varias nubes color gris, una ráfaga de viento llega repentinamente, cortando algunas hojas de los árboles que hay a su alrededor… Misty y Takashi se quedan impresionados, no saben que es lo que piensa hacer aquel pokémon, pero para sorpresa de Serenity; Mewtwo gira su vista hacia ella y sus pokémon…

- yo no le obedezco a ningún humano - dice el pokémon con ira  
- ¡tú eres mi pokémon y te ordeno atacar! - exclama Serenity al no importarle las palabras de Mewtwo  
- no soy de nadie...

Mewtwo estira sus brazos y el aura que lo rodea se convierte en un gran brillo azul, los chicos se cubren los ojos para no cegarse con el intenso brillo del pokémon, mientras que los demás pokémon y Gatomon, sienten su energía devastadora y sus sentimientos cruzados…

- yo soy... Mewtwo…

**continuará**


	17. Capitulo 16

La batalla pokémon entre Misty y Serenity, paso a ser de un simple combate a una batalla de sentimientos ocultos, pues la nueva chica ha utilizado a Mewtwo, un poderoso pokémon psíquico, quien parecía estar controlado, pero para su suerte, ha recuperado el conocimiento y ahora planea entrar en combate, desatando su furia… ¿podrán los demás salvarse del poder de este pokémon? .

- Anime Cap. 16: **Mewtwo** -

Mewtwo se ha elevado en el aire, creando una fuerte ráfaga de viento con su increíble poder… el cielo esta cubierto totalmente por oscuras nubes, pero aunque el lugar parece estar sin luz solar, el brillo que provoca la energía de Mewtwo es suficiente para alumbrar…

- ¿qué piensa hacer? - pregunto preocupada Misty  
- lo que debi haber hecho - contesta algo molesto el pokémon  
- ¡no hagas nada malo! - exclama Gatomon

Mewtwo continua suspendido en el aire, mientras con sus dos manos algo pegadas delante de el, comienza a crear una bola de energía color rosa con blanco; el viento comienza a tomar más fuerza y el cielo se oscurece cada vez más, entra más energía obtenga Mewtwo, más fuerte es el aire, que lentamente mueve a los pokémon de Serenity… Misty y Takashi se cubren con su mano para evitar que algo entre a sus ojos…

- ¡bola psíquica!! - exclama el pokémon al arrojar la gran esfera de poder

Una bola enorme es lanzada hacia abajo, donde se encuentran todos. Misty devuelve rápidamente a Politoed para que no salga lastimado, Takashi se pone algo nervioso por el asunto, sin embargo, esa decisión no le importa a Serenity, pues ella…

- ¡Misdreavus, Banette usen bola sombra! - ordeno la chica al ver la proximidad del ataque

Los pokémon de Serenity la obedecen creando bolas de energía oscura; Bannete lanza la suya con sus brazos y Misdreavus por su boca… ambos ataques chocan con el ataque de Mewtwo, logrando dar un gran brillo en el lugar, el cual hace que Takashi, Misty y Serenity, parpadean un poco por la gran luz de ambos ataques, pero al menos el poder de Mewtwo se detiene por unos segundos. Sin embargo, Mewtwo extiende uno de sus brazos y comienza a incrementar la energía de la bola psíquica…

- algo le incomoda... - dice en silencio Gatomon, la cual puede ver perfectamente  
- Gatomon... ¿qué ocurre? - se pregunta en silencio Takashi  
- ¡¡soy el pokémon más fuerte!! - replica Mewtwo

Mewtwo coloca sus manos extendidas delante de el, para lograr que su poder se impacte con el suelo, pero las bola sombra aun mantienen el control en aquella energía psíquica; Misty y Takashi ya no aguantan más, quieren saber que pasa pero no pueden continuar observando, mientras que Gatomon puede ver con claridad. Serenity se molesta por la acción de su pokémon y toma la masterball que había guardado…

- ¡vuelve a tu pokébola! - ordena la chica enojada

El rayo es lanzado hacia Mewtwo, al momento de tocarlo el pokémon pierde el control sobre su poder y la bola psíquica junto con las sombras, desaparecen fugazmente… Takashi y Misty vuelven a ver con claridad, ahora observan como Mewtwo se mueve como si le doliera el cuerpo, tratando de evitar el retorno a su pokébola; pero por el gran poder de sus habilidades, logra contrarrestar el efecto de la pokébola, logrando destruirla en pedazos…

- ¡no le obedezco a nadie! - exclama molesto el pokémon, tras mirar los ojos dolidos de Serenity  
- lo quieres difícil… - dice enfadada la chica de cabello naranja  
- ¡dejalo en paz! - le grita Gatomon  
- ¡tú no te metas! - contesta con enojo Serenity - Misdreavus, Bannete… ¡ataquen a la gata!

Misdreavus comienza a crear una bola sombra, mientras que Banette carga un poco de energía negativa; Mewtwo se impresiona por la nueva acción de la chica y solo quiere ver como se defenderá aquel ser en forma de gato, pero logra observar como el chico de cabello rojo toma un artefacto de sus bolsillos… es Takashi, quien toma su digivice…

- ¡deja a Gatomon! - exclama Takashi  
- ahora, ¡bola sombra! - ordena Serenity

Ambos pokémon fantasma lanzan sus ataques hacia al digimon gato, quien espera un momento adecuado para esquivar el ataque; a Misty no le gusta aquella acción y decide tomar una pokébola, pero se detiene al ver como una fuerte onda azul arraza con el lugar. Takashi, Misty y Serenity se cubren la cara con sus brazos, pues Mewtwo ha usado un ataque psíquico… este nuevo ataque crea una torrente ráfaga contra Misdreavus y Bannete, a quienes daña demasiado y caen rendidos, anulando las bola sombra que Gatomon esperaba…  
Después de eso, Mewtwo comienza a bajar lentamente para colocarse a un lado de Gatomon… el viento comienza a calmarse y el cielo se despeja poco a poco, dejando que la cálida luz solar gobierne el lugar…

- Banette, Misdreavus, regresen - dice la chica al sacar dos pokébolas  
- Mewtwo... - suspiro Gatomon al ver llegar al mencionado pokémon  
- tu no eres un pokémon, pero aun así me comprendes - le dice Mewtwo al verla fijamente a los ojos  
- ¿de que hablan? - pregunta Takashi confundido  
- ¡esto no se queda así! - exclama Serenity, quien aun esta molesta

Serenity se para algo cerca de ellos, Mewtwo y Gatomon la ven sin bajar la guardia… Serenity coloca sus manos delante de ella y junta sus dedos indice, se puede ver como su cabello se levanta por una extraña energía que la rodea…

- ¿qué esta haciendo? - pregunta Misty asombrada  
- ¿tiene poderes? - se pregunta Takashi impresionado  
- ¡sombra destructora! - grito Serenity

La nueva energía de Serenity, ha lanzado un poder color oscuro en forma de garra hacia Mewtwo; el pokémon gira su mano rápidamente y lanza hacia un costado a Takashi, Misty y Gatomon… una vez alejados un poco, extiende sus manos para contrarrestar aquel poder con un escudo psíquico… el poder de Serenity se impacta con un muro invisible, rodeando a Mewtwo por completo; la chica aun se mantiene en pie con la misma posición, aumentando un poco su energía para lograr dañar a Mewtwo.  
Gatomon trata de ayudarlo pero es detenido por Misty, ya que conoce muy bien al pokémon psíquico; de aquella barrera no se puede ver absolutamente nada, es como si una gigantesca nube negra cubriera a una persona… después de unos segundos, el poder de Serenity se detiene y desaparece, solo se ve a Mewtwo caer inconsciente…

- ¡Mewtwo! - grita Gatomon preocupada

Mewtwo esta en el suelo, pero parece que alcanzo a oír su grito antes de perder la conciencia…  
Minutos o una hora más tarde... Nos encontramos en el bosque, donde los árboles muestran su grandeza y con el sol en otra posición, reflejan la sombra que muchos esperan… En uno de los amplios lugares del lugar, se encuentran 4 seres, uno de ellos acostado boca arriba; este ser de color blanco comienza abrir sus ojos y lo primero que ve, es el color azul del cielo despejado…

- ¿estas bien? - le pregunta Gatomon al notar su reacción  
- ¿donde estoy? - pregunto Mewtwo, quien se levanta un poco  
- en el bosque... caíste inconsciente - le responde Misty al acercarse  
- ¿donde esta la humana? - pregunto de nuevo al levantarse totalmente mientras se frota la cara  
- amm... poco tiempo después de que caíste, dijo lo típico de un villano y se marcho - contesto Takashi con amabilidad

Mewtwo parece recobrar el conocimiento, agacha su cabeza para ver a Gatomon, a quien menciona con delicadeza, mientras que Takashi y Misty observan detenidamente…

- ¿qué eres tu?, ¿fuiste clonada? - le pregunta Mewtwo con inquietud  
- clo... ¿que? - contesta Gatomon con otra pregunta algo confundida  
- no, Gatomon no es clonada - le responde Takashi  
- pero no es un pokémon y aun así siento que me comprende - menciona Mewtwo  
- al parecer... te incomoda el no saber quien eres realmente - insinúa Gatomon

Mewtwo se queda sorprendido por las palabras de aquella criatura a quien considera única, fueron demasiado profundas y lo envuelven en un manantial de recuerdos, el pokémon gira su vista aun pensativo y logra ver con claridad a Misty…

- yo te recuerdo, eres la amiga... de Ash... - dice el pokémon al recordar al chico  
- si... yo también te recuerdo Mewtwo - le menciona Misty muy optimista  
- por cierto... antes de continuar, ¿cómo te pudieron capturar? - le pregunta Takashi  
- no lo se... no recuerdo eso... - le responde el pokémon al agachar su cabeza  
- el estaba siendo controlado por su inquietud... - contesta Gatomon por Mewtwo  
- eres muy lista... ¿pero como lo sabes? - pregunta Mewtwo al notar lo eficaz que es Gatomon  
- veo a traves de las personas... - contesta Gatomon con una sonrisa

Mewtwo la mira fijamente con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, al fin a encontrado a alguien que lo comprende y lo entiende, a pesar de que no se trate de un pokémon, al menos es un ser vivo con el que puede confiar; Misty y Takashi también sonríen, por el bienestar de Mewtwo y de ellos mismos…

- creo que me debo ir - dice Mewtwo al girar sus vista al cielo  
- ¿pero a donde?, los anime se unieron - le dice el chico de ojos cafés  
- ¿anime? - pregunta el pokémon confundido  
- no quiero volver a explicar todo... - insinúa Takashi con impatia  
- el punto es... que no tienes a donde ir - le dice Misty  
- pero yo viajo solo... puedo ir a donde sea - menciona Mewtwo  
- ¿por qué mejor no nos acompañas? - pregunta Takashi

Mewtwo se queda pensativo, pero gira su vista a Takashi, pues siente una extraña energía en el… se trata del rompecabezas, el cual emane un ligero destello. Misty y Gatomon solo los miran, mientras que Takashi se pone algo nervioso por Mewtwo, quien no le quita la vista de encima…

- emm… nosotros tratamos de encontrar a Elixte… - dice el chico para conversar  
- un ser que unió a los mundos de anime en uno solo... - le continua Gatomon  
- y al parecer, tenemos que encontrarlo... - dice Misty - pero no sabemos...  
- nada de el... solo que es un ser muy malo y desconocido para nosotros - concluye Yami

Mewtwo agacha su cabeza, pensando todavía… Gatomon se le queda viendo, al parecer ella a notado la posible respuesta del pokémon; Takashi y Misty observan con paciencia al pokémon, quien voltea con ellos con una mirada de sentimiento, es decir, mostrando emoción…

- ¿qué dices, vienes? - pregunta Takashi  
- hazlo... dilo - le dice Gatomon, dándole a entender que sabe lo que dirá  
- no... - contesta Mewtwo  
- ¡¿que?! - exclama Takashi sorprendido  
- buena decisión - le sonríe la digimon al terminar aquellas palabras  
- Gatomon... ¿qué te pasa? - pregunto el chico muy confundido  
- es mejor que me vaya solo... - contesto Mewtwo al elevarse un poco  
- si estamos juntos, seria más fácil para Elixte acabar con nosotros - insinúa Gatomon  
- pero separados... le sera difícil atacarnos - dice Mewtwo al voltear con Gatomon y sonreír  
- creo que tiene razón - sonríe la pelirroja

Mewtwo se aleja un poco de ellos, pero se para a un par de metros… el pokémon voltea con los chicos mostrando una expresión de gratitud por haberlo ayudado y más hacia Gatomon, a quien considera… una amiga.

- aunque no este con ustedes... los ayudare, solo para restaurar este mundo - les menciona el pokémon  
- entonces... Te deseo mucha suerte - dijo Misty con alegría  
- ¡cuidate mucho! - exclama Takashi con llanto de inmadurez, por no querer que se vaya  
- si ocupas algo... no dudes venir con nosotros - le dice Gatomon al extender su pata y despedirse  
- lo haré... - dice Mewtwo correspondiendo el saludo

Mewtwo cruza sus brazos y una ventisca se desata, pero no dura mucho, en unos segundos cesa y el pokémon psíquico ha desaparecido, Misty y Takashi se quedan sorprendidos por la rápida partida de aquel pokémon…

- te comprendo Mewtwo - se dijo en silencio Gatomon  
- bueno... al menos no paso nada malo hoy - dice con seguridad el chico  
- aunque esa energía, aun no se va... - menciona el faraón desde el rompecabezas  
- vuelvo a sentir la energía negativa... - les dijo Gatomon algo angustiada  
- ¿de que hablan? - pregunta Misty algo confundida, ya que no hay nadie cerca  
- esta cerca de nosotros... - dice Gatomon

Takashi no comprende por que dicen eso, pero se percata de un pequeño brillo… es su digivice, el cual emane una pequeña luz, y con eso, se da cuenta que Gatomon y el rompecabezas brillan un poco, al igual que la pelirroja quien solo mira el cielo… el chico no sabe que pasa, así que fija su vista en aquel despejado cielo…

- Elixte... ¿qué estarás haciendo? - pregunta el chico en su mente

**continuará**

_lista de personajes actualizada con nuevos datos_


	18. Capítulo 17

Después de una extraña batalla contra su nuevo enemigo, una chica de nombre Serenity, quien contenía a Mewtwo bajo su poder; ha sido derrotada por su propio plan; aunque Mewtwo trato de salir victorioso, la chica se esfumo dejando a todos con una intriga. Sin embargo, el pokémon psíquico ha conseguido a una persona que podría ser igual a el, y es que él y Gatomon, han logrado una buena relación y ahora los chicos tienen un nuevo amigo, aunque no vaya con ellos.

- Anime Cap. 17: **Elixte, el nombre del bien** -

Un nuevo día cubre el lugar, Takashi, Misty y Gatomon, caminan por el bosque hasta que se encuentran con una salida, donde logran ver una gran ciudad… Finalmente han llegado a Ciudad Ataco, lugar que se localizaba cerca de ellos según el mapa de Takashi, pero a pesar de haber llegado, no están muy… alegres que digamos.

- Ciudad Ataco es… ¿genial? - pregunta Misty algo decepcionada  
- parece...  
- una aldea de la era medieval... - dice Takashi interrumpiendo a Gatomon

En efecto, han llegado a Ciudad Ataco, una ciudad que más bien parece un pueblo de una antigua civilización; la estructura de los edificios esta hecha por madera y otros objetos como el acero, aunque parecen algo maltratadas... En aquel lugar, las personas visten como antes, donde las mujeres usan largos y anchos vestido y los hombres visten con elegancia, las calles no tienen pavimento y todo parece estar a la antigua…  
Takashi, Misty y Gatomon caminan por las extrañas calles del lugar, logran notar que en cada esquina hay un árbol; los chicos caminan observando cada detalle de la ciudad que tiene aspecto entre la época actual y antigua. Takashi se impresiona al notar algo en uno de los locales, así que rápidamente se acerca para estar más cerca del ventanal y apreciar con claridad lo que ve.

- vaya, increíble - dice el chico con entusiasmo y asombro  
- ¿que sucede? - pregunto la pelirroja al ver un par de cosas en el mostrador  
- ese es el bastón de Mikami, la cazafantasmas... - contesta con entusiasmo al señalar los objetos - parece que eso es la espada que Inu Yasha lleva, y eso otro se parece mucho a un arma de Evangelion y…  
- creo que mejor te calmas... - le dice Misty algo cortante  
- y ya... - continua Gatomon apoyando a la pelirroja  
- parece que hay muchas cosas de anime - insinúa el chico al notar más variedad en el interior del local  
- mientras no haya nada para mujeres... no me interesa... - dice Misty algo exigente

Takashi sigue observando aquel lugar, con ánimos de entrar… pero Gatomon se lo impide, ya que mientras el veía por aquel ventanal, la pequeña digimon observaba una telepantalla de un gran edifico (les dije que esa ciudad es antigua pero moderna? xD); por lo cual le dice a Misty y Takashi que observen lo que transmite y ambos se asombran al ver quien esta en la televisión…

- Elixte, ¿en la televisión? - pregunto con asombro el chico  
- ¿eso es bueno? - le pregunta Yami, notando sus nervios

Takashi, Misty y Gatomon al igual que varias personas más, le prestan atención al anuncio, el cual es dirigido por Elixte; este personaje esta en su forma humana, con su casual casco blanco, su larga capa negra y un traje del mismo color, pero como siempre esta cubierto por su capa, su cuerpo no se nota demasiado… también se encuentra Serenity, quien esta vestida con un traje rosa y su típico moño rojo en su cabello, el cual esta suelto…

- por esa razón...debemos unir fuerzas contra la energía del mal... - dijo Elixte con tranquilidad  
- si quieren restaurar este mundo, deben luchar contra el mal - le continua Serenity  
- se supone que él es el mal... ¿que planea? - pregunta molesta la digimon  
- por eso, deben utilizar los M crobs - menciona Elixte  
- ¿M crobs? - pregunta Misty algo confundida

Las personas que están cerca, aprecian con claridad la pantalla, sin perder cada detalle de aquellas personas; Serenity muestra una especie de anillo con un diamante de color azul en el centro, con una M roja incrustada en el, se trata de la llamada M crobs…

- así podrán ser inmunes a la maldad... - finaliza Serenity con la pequeña explicación  
- deben estar locos... ¿qué tramaran? - se pregunta el chico  
- nada bueno supongo - contesto una persona cercana a ellos, la cual había escuchado su platica

Takashi voltea al oír aquella respuesta; al igual que Gatomon, se dan cuenta que hay una persona cerca de ellos, quien esta cubierta de una capa azul con rayas negras, la capa cubre todo su cuerpo... su cara esta cubierta por un gorro y un pañuelo de terciopelo, que cubre parte de su cara, para ser exactos, de la nariz hacia abajo, mostrando solamente sus ojos y parte de cabello el cual no se nota muy bien el color…

- perdón... - dijo el chico dirigiéndose a esa persona  
- Elixte no es bueno... nada que haga ese ser puede ser bueno - le dijo la extraña persona  
- ¿conoces a Elixte? - le pregunto Gatomon al ponerle atención  
- no mucho, pero solo les digo que se cuiden mucho... - responde

La multitud comienza a caminar y con ella va desapareciendo aquel misterioso personaje, el cual deja con duda a Takashi y Gatomon, aunque todo indica que ellos no son los únicos que notan la maldad de Elixte, es bueno contar con más personas a pesar de ser secretas…

- ¿quien era el o ella? - le pregunto Misty a Takashi  
- era una mujer… con una energía sorprendente - contesta Yami desde su rompecabezas  
- si, su voz era de mujer… pero no creo que sea tan fuerte - menciona Gatomon

Después de un rato, nuestros personajes siguen caminando por la ciudad, hasta que notan un restaurante en forma de cantina; ellos entran para poder comer, después de pedir sus platillos, uno de los meseros del sitio les deja su comida en su debida mesa…

- gracias... - le agradece la chica al buen mozo  
- bien, al menos hay un lugar donde comer - dice Takashi  
- todo se ve delicioso - se emociona la digimon al contemplar tal banquete

Gatomon observa como se ven algunos filetes y carnes acompañadas de algunas verduras, algunas ensaladas y sopas con condimentos y carne blanca... sopas de la era antigua y platillos que proporcionan buenos nutrientes al organismo.

- bien, comamos - dice Misty con gran apetito

Mientras ellos disfrutan de la comida, una persona de capa azul entra y se dirige rápidamente a la sección donde piden las bebidas, ese lugar esta algo cerca de nuestros protagonistas… aquella persona se sienta en uno de los bancos disponibles…

- algo de tomar... - le dice al cantinero, quien limpiaba unos vasos  
- miren... ahí esta de nuevo - les dice Misty a Gatomon y Takashi, al notar su presencia

Ambos voltean hacia donde esta la persona. En efecto, se trata de la misma persona de hace unos momentos. El cantinero le entrega un vaso cristalino con un liquido algo amarillento a la persona, junto con un pequeño artefacto…

- ¿qué es esto? - pregunta algo molesta la persona al ver aquel objeto  
- es una M crobs, las regalamos aquí en la compra de cualquier bebida - le responde el cantinero con amabilidad  
- ¡¡yo no pienso usar eso!! - exclama con enojo mientras se levanta  
- ¿disculpa? - pregunta un sujeto que se encontraba cerca  
- no puedo creer que obedezcan a un ser maligno - les dice algo enojada  
- Elixte no es malo, solo quiere paz - le dice el cantinero con molestia  
- ¿qué tienes en su contra? - pregunta una mujer que estaba escuchando  
- parece que esta en problemas - dijo Gatomon  
- saben... me voy - dice aquella persona quien se marcha molesta, dejando la bebida y la M crobs  
- ¡¡y no vuelvas!! - le grita furioso el cantinero  
- vaya... parece que todos quieren a Elixte - dice Misty angustiada  
- sera mejor irnos antes de que pase algo - les menciona Gatomon como advertencia

Ambas chicas voltean con Takashi para escuchar lo que opina, pero el chico esta disfrutando de la comida, llenandose la boca con cada cosa, esto deja algo apenadas a las chicas…

- amm... Takashi - murmuro Gatomon  
- espera... - le contesta el chico al no dejar de comer

Una vez terminada la comida, Takashi y las demás logran salir de aquel lugar sin problema alguna. Ahora caminan por la ciudad, contemplando cada cosa que hay y buscando algo bueno que Gatomon y Misty puedan querer…

- esta ciudad es muy grande - dice Misty al mirar la gran expansión por un mapa  
- pero al menos hay cosas para chicas - le menciona Gatomon al señalar un local

Ambas chicas se acercan sin pensarlo dos veces; aunque no entran, pueden ver por el vitral varios accesorios para mujeres, pues es un departamento donde venden artículos de belleza y una que otra cosa necesario. Aunque Ataco tiende a ser más antigua, no hay que negar que lo que hay en ella son cosas modernas, dando un buen estilo a la ciudad…

- que bellas… - dice Misty con los ojos brillosos  
- hermosas - continua Gatomon al no dejar de ver  
- ya me veo con ese vestido... - dice Misty con gran ilusión  
- y yo con esos guantes de diamantes - acompaña Gatomon al encanto  
- mujeres... - suspira Takashi sin ánimos

Mientras las chicas observan con más detalle las cosas y se animan a entrar, una persona corre por el lugar, perseguida por unos cuantos hombres de traje azul. Takashi, Misty y Gatomon voltean alarmados al oír gritos de los hombres de azul, se dan cuenta que están persiguiéndo a la misma persona que han visto al llegar a la ciudad y en el restaurante…

- ¡detenganla... destruyo varios M crobs! - grita un policía a la multitud que esta por ahí  
- ¿de nuevo ella? - se pregunta Misty sorprendida por el tercer encuentro

La extraña chica corre para escapar, pero de la nada aparecen más personas a tal grado de tenerla rodeada… lo más extraño, es que están cerca del departamento al que iban a entrar Misty y Gatomon, es decir, ellos pueden ver lo sucedido…

- estas rodeada... - dice un policía al acercarse para arrestarla  
- eso no importa - dice la chica sin preocupación  
- ¡la pagaras caro! - exclama un sujeto que sale de la multitud, con un bastón para golpearla  
- oh no! - se asombra la digimon  
- nos vemos... - se despide la chica con una reverencia

La mujer se levanta y da una vuelta, creando un campo de energía color azul, el cual revierte el ataque del sujeto que quería lastimarla; después de eso levanta sus manos y gira nuevamente, creando una pequeña ráfaga mientras una energía verde la rodea, logrando desaparecer por completo. Antes de que se desvaneciera; Takashi logro ver su cara, pues al girar el gorro que tenia se le cayó, pero no reconociendola totalmente.

- desapareció - dice un policía al contemplar la escena  
- parece que todos tienen poderes... - menciona algo confundida Misty  
- vaya… - suspira la digimon

Las personas que la habían rodeado comienzan a marcharse al igual que la policía que había llegado tarde y la que se encontraba antes. Sin embargo, Takashi se queda algo pensativo por tratar de recordar aquel rostro, el cual se le hace familiar…

- Takashi, ¿la viste? - le pregunta Yami  
- si, es una mujer - contesta aun pensativo  
- ¿sabes quien es? - pregunto Misty  
- no la vi bien, pero creo conocerla... - responde el chico  
- ¡miren!... - exclama Gatomon al tomar algo del suelo - una M crobs  
- sea quien sea... esta de nuestro lado - insinúa el faraón  
- eso creo, conoce a Elixte y esta en su contra - dice algo insatisfecho el chico  
- esta cosa... parece una cámara en vez de anillo - menciona la digimon al observar bien el extraño objeto  
- M crobs... ¿qué funcionalidad tendrá? - pregunta Misty confundida

Mientras tanto… regresando a Deak Down, el lugar sombrío en donde vive Elixte; nos colocaremos en la habitación central del mencionado personaje…

- se han vendido y regalado varias de ellas - le reporta Serenity  
- excelente, nuestro plan esta funcionando... - dijo Elixte

Elixte se encuentra sentado observando una pantalla, en donde se muestran a un chico de cabello dorado y traje naranja, luchando contra un ser de piel azul. La habitación en donde están, es totalmente oscura, solo la luz de la luna llena ilumina el lugar, pero se logra ver que hay cuadros con algunos personajes de anime, incluyendo a Misty, Gatomon,Yami... y Takashi...

- solo esperaremos el momento preciso - insinúa la chica  
- cuando llegue, todo caerá en oscuridad - dijo Elixte momentos antes de sonreír

Elxite se levanta imaginando que el mundo se envuelve en sombras. El apaga las pantallas y camina hacia el ventanal de afuera, ya que esa habitación posee un gran balcón, además de que esta en lo más alto de una torre del castillo; lo que permite dar una mejor vista del reino…

- el mundo sera mio... - insinúa el demonio  
- eso es seguro - apoya Serenity con una sonrisa  
- si yo no lo destruyo... el se destruirá solo, jajajajaa - dice Elixte al comenzar a reír

**continuará**


	19. Capítulo 18

Ciudad Ataco, un lugar único e interesante… donde la antiguedad y lo moderno se mezclan para dar un buen toque de comodidad; es así como nuestros protagonistas se abarcan en esta extraña locación, en donde observan varias cosas interesante y otras algo impactantes… como es el caso de Elixte, al saber que se hace pasar por el bueno y obsequia unas pequeñas reliquias llamadas M crobs, de las cuales se desconoce su funcionamiento; sin embargo, no todo es malo, pues una extraña mujer también esta en contra de los planes de este demonio, pero la cuestión es… ¿quién es ella y por qué lo hace?.

- Anime Cap. 18: **Un mundo de fantasía** -

Después de las extrañas apariciones de Elixte y Serenity en la televisión, además de la participación de una misteriosa mujer: Takashi y las demás, bueno, y Yami también (aunque este pertenece en el rompecabezas), se encuentran en un parque de ciudad Ataco. Un lugar amplio lleno de grandes árboles (sii!, siempre hay árboles xD), y césped, con pequeños espacios con tierra en donde algunos niños pueden jugar…

- bien, coman - dice Takashi al dejar un plato de comida en el suelo

Takashi y Misty han liberado a sus pokémon, de los cuales destacan Kingler, Houndour, Bellsprout, Corsola y Politoed, los demás descansan en sus respectivas pokébolas. Los mencionados pokémon se encuentran comiendo junto con sus entrenadores, quienes están sentados en el césped descansando bajo las sombras de los árboles, mientras que Gatomon juega con unas mariposas que vuelan por el lugar…

- es increíble que en esta ciudad haya comida para pokémon - dijo con asombro la pelirroja  
- parece una ciudad antigua... pero es moderna a la vez - menciona Takashi al recostarse en el césped  
- si... me pregunto... - agacha un poco la cabeza mientras observa una pokébola - ¿cómo estarán Ash y los demás?  
- no te preocupes, todos estarán bien - respondió Gatomon, quien se acerca para descansar  
- si, no pierdas esperanzas - le dice Takashi con ánimos  
- lo sé... - suspira la pelirroja  
- ¡bell, bell! - exclama Bellsprout al saltar  
- politue polito - dice el pokémon al aplaudir  
- parece que ya terminaron - dice Takashi  
- creo que quieren más... - insinúa Misty

Mientras tanto... ubicandonos un poco lejos de aquel parque, en uno de los callejones de la gran ciudad; se puede ver como una persona camina por el oscuro y estrecho lugar con preocupación, a pesar de ser un sitio angosto y con poca luz, se puede apreciar como aquel personaje lleva puesto una larga gabardina de color roja y también como brilla su cabellera dorada, la cual esta peinada con un trenzado…

- creo... que me equivoque de camino - dice aquel chico al salir del callejón y observar más locales  
- no lo hiciste... - dijo otra persona detrás de el

Aquel chico de la gabardina gira hacia atrás, pues la voz del otro sujeto le es familiar… y en efecto, ambos se conocen. La persona de la gabardina ve como el otro esta sobre un balcón de los altos edificios del callejón, observando detenidamente. Como dato curioso, a pesar de que Ataco tiene un estilo antiguo y lúgubre (xD), algunos edificios del lugar son altos y permiten pensar que esta tan civilizada como aparenta. El nuevo sujeto no deja de mirar al chico, él solo sonríe y salta hasta colocarse delante del de la gabardina, dejando una escena de suspenso y finalizando con esta. Después de que sus pokémon aprovecharan la comida, Takashi, Misty y Gatomon caminan nuevamente por la ciudad, quizá ahora para seguir con su trayecto o para dar un pequeño paseo…

- esta ciudad es gigantesca... - dijó Takashi algo exhausto  
- los anime se unieron, es obvio que es grande - le contesta con sarcasmo Misty  
- pero no tan grande... y por cierto Gatomon…

Antes de que el chico contestara el sarcasmo de su amiga; una criatura aparece de la nada enfrente de ellos, logrando que se sobresalten. Esta criatura tiene 4 alas y es de color rojo, un color muy fuerte, el cual muestra su rudeza y su gran poder y es perseguido por un joven alto con traje de militar.

- ¡Scizor vamos! - gritó aquel sujeto al acercarse  
- zee!! - exclama el pokémon al moverse para huir

Aquel pokémon del tipo insecto/metal pasa con gran velocidad a un lado de Misty, quien se puso nerviosa con su presencia, seguido de un chico de estatura alta, con traje militar el cual esta conformado por una chaqueta y pantalones verdes, los clásicos de un soldado y unas botas negras… aunque paso con rapidez al igual que su pokémon, se pudo notar que tiene buena condición física… mientras observan como desaparece al correr, Gatomon gira su vista al cielo…

- miren el cielo - dice al señalarlo

Los otros dos chicos giran su mirada hacia arriba, ambos observan como varias aves vuelan hacia la misma dirección, pero lo más curioso de esto es que no se tratan de simples aves, si no de criaturas místicas y extrañas… entre ellas un par de pokémon muy conocidos…

- son Fearow´s y Taillows - dice Misty al ver detenidamente  
- y otros tipos de pajaros, pero no los distingo - insinúa el chico  
- y... ¿qué me querías decir? - le pregunta Gatomon a Takashi, después de haber interrumpido  
- que no he visto a otro digimon - contestó con incomodidad  
- no los invoques - le dice con algo de enfado la digimon

Después de haberse detenido por un rato, aquel grupo sigue caminando por las calles, observando espectáculos que crean algunas personas, como lo son esos famosos magos que hacen aparecer pequeños objetos o aquellos sujetos que pueden lanzar fuego de su boca (¿serán personas que practican o personajes de anime?), en fin, todo indica que se encuentran en el centro de la ciudad, pues no han visto lugares donde solo haya casas…

- es increíble que haya sujetos que hagan ese tipo de cosas - dice Misty  
- si, hay de todo aquí - dijó Takashi con optimismo

Aquellos chicos caminan hasta llegar a un callejón, en donde un chico corre rápidamente delante de Takashi y Misty, logrando que la pelirroja se asustara y cayera hacia atrás, aquel sujeto es el joven de la gabardina roja, quien es perseguido por el anterior personaje mencionado; el cual lleva una especie de capa color café, es de piel algo oscura pero clara, con el cabello gris y puntas blancas, lleva puesto unos singulares anteojos, pero lo que más lo caracteriza, es una cruz blanca en su frente, la cual, más bien parece una cicatriz…

- ¿no eres tan veloz verdad? - pregunta aquel joven al correr mirando hacia atrás  
- ese chico paso como si nada, ni siquiera un perdón dijó - dice molesta Misty  
- esperen, ¡yo lo conozco! - exclama Takashi al observar aquel joven

Takashi parece reconocer al chico de gabardina roja y no solo por aquella prenda, si no por su cabello dorado el cual esta peinado con una trenza, pues se trata nada más y nada menos que de Edward Elric, quien corre de su ahora enemigo Scar.

- podrás ser rápido, muy bueno... pero no como yo - dice Scar quien camina sin quitarle la vista, al pasar por donde están los chicos  
- ven y demuestralo - dijo Edward al detenerse  
- lo lamentaras - advierte Scar con un tono de furia

La cara de Scar se ve molesta y este corre hacia Edward sin pensarlo 2 veces, pero el alquimista de metal no hace ningún movimiento, esperando a que su rival llegue. Takashi, Misty y Gatomon solo observan la escena, pues están cerca de ellos; pero ambos se sorprenden al ver que el trayecto de Scar es interrumpido por un ser rojo que aparece de la nada… se trata de Scizor, quien aun escapa de su entrenador y ahora se coloca delante del enemigo y abre una de sus tenazas.

- ¡¡Scizor no!! - grita su entrenador al acercarse

Scar se para repentinamente al ver a la extraña criatura. Scizor comienza a crear una bola amarilla en el interior de su tenaza, e inmediatamente lanza un poderoso rayo del mismo color, el cual impacta a Scar y lo arroja a una gran distancia; lo que impresiono más a nuestros protagonistas, fue el gran poder de aquel rayo, pues tenia un gran tamaño y una devastadora energía… mientras que Edward solo observa a la criatura con una gran impresión.

- !Scizor, regresa! - exclamó molesto su entrenador, al retornarlo  
- ¿y esa cosa? - se pregunta Edward  
- lamento lo sucedido, disculpen... - menciona aquel sujeto

Aquel entrenador con atuendo de militar se marcha corriendo. Aquel ataque, el cual se trataba de un hiperrayo, parece haber acabado con el enemigo; Edward se acerca a los chicos con una expresión de asombro y confusión, pues lo que había visto era algo nuevo para el…

- vaya, ese pokémon tiene un gran poder - les comento Misty a los demás  
- ustedes, ¿no son de aquí verdad? - preguntó Edward al llegar  
- no, solo venimos de visita - le responde Gatomon con alegría  
- que guapo es… - se dice Misty en silencio al ruborizarse  
- vaya, es un placer conocerte Edward Elric - dice con emoción Takashi  
- ¿te conozco? - pregunta confundido  
- no, pero yo a ti si y a tu hermano - le contesta el chico

Edward se sorprende por la respuesta y de inmediato toma a Takashi del cuello con su mano izquierda, logrando que el chico se ponga nervioso; mientras que con la derecha, la cual es la de metal, cierra su puño para tratar de golpearlo; como Elric tiene guantes blancos, Misty y Gatomon no saben que esa mano es metálica, pero igual se sobresaltan…

- mi hermano, ¿sabes donde esta? - pregunta algo molesto  
- oye, tranquilizate - dijó Misty al tomar su mano para evitar que lo lastime  
- lo siento... - suspira Edward al soltar al chico, quien se queda un poco asustado  
- amm... ¿y tu hermano? - preguntó Takashi con remordimiento  
- desapareció... y lo estoy buscando - contestó con tristeza Edward  
- vaya... todos desaparecen - dice Gatomon con desaire  
- pero tu lo conoces, ¿lo has visto? - pregunta Edward dirigiéndose a Takashi  
- a... no, no he visto a nadie - contestó  
- por cierto, el sujeto de hace rato…  
- ¿Scar? - pregunta Edward, interrumpiendo a la pelirroja  
- ¿el era Scar?, ¡no lo reconocí! - exclama nervioso Takashi

El rompecabezas del milenio comienza a brillar un poco, pues Yami siente el miedo del joven humano; Edward se sorprende al ver aquel brillo, mientras que Gatomon y Misty solo observan, esta ultima, algo pensativa y perdida por el joven alquimista…

- Takashi, calmate - dijó Yami  
- ¿quién dijo eso? - preguntó Edward con confusión  
- Yami… - le contestó Takashi con una sonrisa  
- ¿Yami? - vuelve a preguntar  
- yo... - responde el faraón al mostrarse fuera del rompecabezas - soy un espíritu que vive en este articulo  
- ustedes son raros... - insinúa Edward algo sarcástico  
- ellos lo serán pero yo no jeje… - dice Misty colocándose delante del chico - yo soy Misty, mucho gusto

La pelirroja extiende su mano para saludar al chico, Edward le contesta el saludo, a lo cual pone roja a la chica… ¿acaso Misty habrá encontrado un nuevo amor?.

- yo me llamo Gatomon - dice la digimon  
- o, si... soy Takashi Oriyaba - saluda el chico extendiendo su mano también  
- bueno... amm, mucho gusto - contestó el saludo Edward con emoción  
- bueno, como decía… ¿por qué te perseguía aquel sujeto? - preguntó Misty con interés  
- a decir verdad, no entiendo como Scar me encontró en este lugar, pero creo que solo quiere destruirme, ya que piensa que la alquimia es mala - contesta algo molesto  
- pero… bueno, tengo entendido que el busca la piedra filosofal, ¿no es así? - pregunta Takashi algo confundido - según se, esa piedra los hace normales  
- no precisamente… - contesta Scar

Takashi y Edward giran su vista hacia arriba… antes de continuar, ellos se encuentran cerca del callejón de donde provenía Edward; cerca de ellos hay un gran poste con una lampara en la superficie, de aquellas que se encienden con velas. Ambos chicos se asombran al encontrar al enemigo parado en aquel objeto, mientras los observa detenidamente…

- creíste que habías ganado... - insinúa Scar molesto  
- ¿quieres seguir? - le pregunta Edward retandolo

Edward se acomoda la gabardina, preparándose para luchar contra el. Misty y Gatomon se hacen un poco hacia atrás para no salir lastimadas en ese nuevo enfrentamiento, pero Takashi se queda quieto, observando como Scar baja con un salto, colocándose delante de Edward; este camina un poco hacia atrás para tener distancia… las personas que caminan por ahí, no les prestan atención.

- acabaré contigo... - menciona Scar con una penetrante mirada

**continuará**


	20. Capítulo 19

Ciudad Ataco, una extraña ciudad, en donde habitan personas comunes por así decirlo, es un lugar único, antiguo pero moderno, guardando su toque de la edad media. Pero por el momento, Takashi y los demás han conocido a un peculiar personaje: Edward Elric, el alquimista de metal. Este joven vagaba por la ciudad hasta que se encontró con un viejo enemigo, el cual planea derrotarlo; sin embargo, Takashi, Misty y Gatomon, también se verán involucrados en este asunto.

- Anime Cap. 19: **Loco, metal y alquimista** -

Nos encontramos en una de las tantas calles de la ciudad, donde a mitad de esta, se encuentra Edward Elric y su enemigo Scar, listo para empezar un nuevo combate… mientras que Takashi, Misty y Gatomon, están algo apartados, observando aquella escena bajo la luz del sol.  
Para los que no conozcan a Scar... el es una persona, que esta en contra de la alquimia, aunque el tiene poderes, también es un alquimista, pero el los usa para destruir. Este personaje tiene el cabello blanco y lleva puesto unas gafas oscuras, además de tener una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su frente, por algo es llamado Scar (cicatriz)…

- acabare contigo... - menciono Scar con una mirada profunda

Scar se acerca a Edward muy lentamente, mientras este lo miraba esperando el momento de atacar. Aquel enemigo comienza a correr, levantando su puño para golpear al joven alquimista, pero el chico de brazo metálico logra detener el golpe con su mano de acero, logrando que Scar se ponga más furioso…

- no podrás... - susurra Edward  
- ¡mejor despidete! - exclama molesto Scar

Edward suelta a Scar y este solo retrocede, mientras lo observa enfurecido, puesto que no le gusta perder contra alquimistas.

- soy un alquimista, no puedes contra mi - le dice en tono burlesco Edward  
- ¡callate! - gritó enojado Scar

Scar levanta sus manos para golpear a Edward quien retrocede un poco, pero antes de que alguno efectuara un movimiento; una esfera es lanzada hacia ellos. Se trata de una pokébola, la cual libera a un pokémon de Misty llamado Politoed.

- Misty, ¿qué haces? - pregunta con asombro Takashi  
- no permitiré que luchen... - contestó Misty molesta, tratando de proteger a Edward - ¡Politoed chorro de agua!

Politoed obedece lanzando chorros de agua hacia Scar, el cual se mueve un poco mientras se cubre con sus brazos para evitar que el agua toque su piel. Takashi, Gatomon e incluso Edward se sorprenden al ver la reacción de la pelirroja. El pokémon de piel húmeda detiene su ataque y Scar deja de cubrirse, pero esto a dejado con un gran enojo a éste personaje, quien mira fijamente a Misty y se acerca molesto hacia ella…

- ¡se arrepentirán! - exclama molesto  
- no lo permitiré… - dijo Edward al tomar a su enemigo del hombro - dejala

El sujeto de lentes oscuros voltea enfurecido. El brazo metálico de Edward cambia su estructura, convirtiéndose en un filoso pico gris; Scar se suelta y un par de rayos color rojo comienzan a saltar de su mano, al igual que un fuerte viento se propaga para dar comienzo a una gran ventisca.

- esa presencia... - suspira Gatomon preocupada, mientras siente el frió aire - esa energía…  
- es un poder muy fuerte - mencionó Yami desde el rompecabezas  
- ¿qué sucede? - se pregunta Edward con confusión

El chico alquimista baja un poco la guardia, logrando que su enemigo aproveche el momento para colocar su mano en su cara y apretarla fuertemente, mientras los rayos rojos salen con más magnitud de su mano; este hecho preocupa a Takashi, pues el conoce muy bien los poderes destructivos de Scar y teme por la vida del alquimista de acero…

- ¡haaa! - grita Edward con dolor  
- ¡Edward! - exclamó Misty con preocupación

La pelirroja intenta defender al chico al querer darle una orden a su pokémon, pero Takashi se lo impide, con intención de protegerla. Edward logra safarse sin ninguna lesión, eso le sorprende, ya que las intenciones de su enemigo es destruirlo. Scar solo comienza a sonreír, preocupando más a los chicos, mientras que el viento comienza a tener más fuerza...

- ¡quiero ver tu alquimia! - exclama Scar con una gran sonrisa

Scar extiende sus brazos y abre sus manos, Edward solo se prepara sin bajar la guardia, mientras que Misty y Takashi retroceden un poco, pues el viento ha tomado una gran fuerza. Las personas, las pocas personas que se encontraban en ese lugar han desaparecido sin dejar algún rastro, ahora aquella calle se ve solitaria, habitada solo por 5 personas; las ventanas comienzan a moverse por el aire y generan ruidos extraños al igual que algunas puertas…

- que extraño... - se dice Takashi confundido  
- las personas que se encontraban aquí, han desaparecido - menciona Gatomon algo nerviosa  
- parece que Scar hizo esto - dijo Takashi en silencio, al notar la gran fuerza del viento  
- ¡ya me canse de ti! - exclamó molesto Edward

Edward se acerca a Scar con el filo de su brazo en lo alto, su enemigo lo espera con los brazos abierto y una risa maléfica; el viento toma más fuerza e impide ver con claridad a Misty, Takashi y Gatomon, pues ha levantado partículas de tierra, creando una barrera de está… Edward baja su brazo metálico con gran velocidad, pero Scar lo evade y golpea a éste con su brazo; el joven alquimista de un par de pasos hacia atrás y nuevamente cambia la estructura de su brazo a su forma original, ahora intenta golpear a su enemigo con sus puños, pero los evade, a pesar de que el viento continua y la tierra impide visibilidad.

- ¡esperen…! - gritó Misty, quien agacha la cabeza - no luchen…

Edward baja sus manos y gira su vista a la pelirroja, el viento se calma un poco y Scar, solo se queda quieto, pero comienza a crear más poder. El viento continua con su fuerza, impidiendo que Misty y los demás puedan abrir los ojos...

- ¿Misty qué sucede? - pregunta Gatomon, quien se cubre los ojos con su brazo  
- Politoed, vuelve... - dice en voz baja Misty, evadiendo la pregunta de la digimon  
- ¿poli?

Politoed ha regresado a su pokébola algo confundido, Misty levanta su cabeza mirando fijamente a Edward y Scar, pero el viento apenas deja que habrá sus ojos...

- se supone que lucharemos contra Elixte, no entiendo por que tenemos que estar luchando entre nosotros mismos para solucionar la rivalidad o demostrar quien es mejor; creo que es mejor unirnos y luchar juntos contra la verdadera amenaza y dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias… - menciona Misty con preocupación, mientras el viento mueve su cabello  
- Misty… - suspiró Edward en silencio  
- si, pero...  
- ellos no lo entienden aun, además los anime se unieron, así como los villanos, es lógico que quieran continuar con su lucha - explica Takashi quien se cubre del viento  
- ¡basta de palabras! - gritó Scar sin prestar atención a lo que decían

Scar comienza a crear una extraña energía con sus dos manos en forma de triángulo de color rojo, de aquella figura, sale un rayo, lanzando un gran poder hacia Misty. Edward se coloca delante de la pelirroja inmediatamente…

- soy un alquimista... no lo permitiré - insinúa el chico de cabello rubio

Edward junta sus manos dando una palmada, al separarlas unas lineas azules comienzan a cubrirlas, el chico se agacha colocando sus manos en el suelo, las cuales liberan energía color azul, y un campo de tierra sale velozmente, anulando el ataque de Scar…

- ellos no te han hecho nada - menciona el chico al levantarse  
- vaya... eres rapido - afirma Scar sin interés

Scar levanta sus manos al cielo y lanza una gran columna de luz roja, creando nubes marrones a su alrededor y logrando que el viento tome mayor fuerza. Ahora nuestros protagonistas se cubren con lo que pueden para evitar que las fuertes ráfagas les hagan daño…

- ¿qué pasa? - se pregunta Edward al observar como el cielo comienza a cubrirse con nubes oscuras  
- ¡miren!... - gritó Misty al señalar hacia atrás de Scar

Todos a excepción de Scar, observan como un par de nubes bajan como una cascada, al tocar el suelo, esta columna de nubes se cubre por el viento, creando un poderoso tornado. Todo indica que este personaje ha logrado manipular el viento, pues el tornado se dirige con fuerza hacia los demás, lo más extraño de todo esto, es que no destruye nada a su paso… como si solo tuviera un objetivo.

- se dirige hacia nosotros - dijo Takashi con temor  
- yo también tengo un poder que proviene de la alquimia, ¿lo olvidabas? - le pregunta Scar a Edward con gran satisfacción  
- ¿Scar puede crear tornados?… - se pregunto Edward algo confundido - sera mejor que retrocedan  
- despidete... ¡Edward Elric! - exclama Scar al reír fuertemente

La fuerza del aire comienza a destruir algunas ventanas de los locales, mientras que el tornado se acerca cada vez más, hasta llegar a una corta distancia con Scar y Edward. Misty retrocede y se cubre en los brazos del joven humano, quien se encuentra nervioso y siente como Gatomon se sostiene de su pierna; sin embargo, el chico de cabello dorado solo se queda quieto, mientras junta sus manos nuevamente…

- estoy listo... - susurro Edward sin la mínima preocupación

Edward solo cierra los ojos mientras trata de no perder el equilibrio, el tornado lo atrapa al igual que a Scar, quien tampoco hizo un solo movimiento. Misty grita al extender su brazo, pero Takashi la sostiene para que no sea absorbida por aquel fenómeno…

- ¡noo! - exclamo Misty al bajar la mirada  
- Misty, al parecer Edward quiere protegernos - menciona Gatomon para darle ánimos a la chica

Los chicos se sorprenden al ver como el tornado cambia de color drasticamente, de un tono gris a un tono azul algo claro, al parecer Scar y Edward mantienen una lucha en el interior; pero aquella amenaza se dirige hacia nuestros protagonistas, quienes no saben que hacer al no ver un lugar donde cubrirse. Pero no hay que olvidar que aun falta alguien en aparecer en la escena, Yami utiliza su poder y junto con la magia del articulo del milenio, logra liberar una carta del deck de Takashi, una de color morado con una imagen algo parecida a una ráfaga…

- ¿Fuerza de espejo? - se preguntó Takashi en silencio, al observar la carta delante de el

La carta se ha activado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un campo cristalino rodea a los chicos, quienes se cubren y tratan de observar que sucede; el tornado se impacta con aquel campo sin hacer algún daño; ambos poderes chocan y crean una gran cantidad de descargas, la alquimia contra el poder milenario, por algunos instantes parece que el campo se vendrá abajo, pero a la vez se ve resistente…

- Takashi, mi poder hace que las cartas funcionen fuera de la batalla, tal vez esto te sirva en algunas ocasiones, pero no se que magnitud tiene la fuerza de la alquimia con esto… - insinúa Yami con preocupación  
- ¿por qué no ha parado? - se pregunta Gatomon algo nerviosa  
- esto no me gusta... - susurra Misty asustada

Un gran colapso de energías logra que se escuche un sonido relampagueante, el cual obliga a Takashi, Misty y Gatomon a cerrar sus ojos y cubrirse los oídos mientras se agachan. Después de unos instantes, aquel ruido cesa, los chicos abren sus ojos y ven como el campo de cristal al igual que el tornado han desaparecido; el cielo permanece despejado y el aire se calma poco a poco, las personas del lugar han aparecido de la nada y esto asombra más a nuestros personajes, pues todo tiene finta de haber sido un sueño…

- creo que es todo... - menciono Yami con alivio  
- las personas volvieron - se dice con asombro la pelirroja  
- esto fue extraño - insinúa Takashi al levantarse  
- ¿a donde habrán ido? - preguntó confundida Gatomon por Edward y Scar  
- si puedo usar las cartas fuera de los duelos, ¿por que no salvaste a Edward? - le pregunto Takashi a Yami al tomar la carta que se había liberado  
- su poder bloqueaba la magia de las cartas, además la fuerza de espejo no tiene suficiente poder para competir, es solo una carta de herramienta, no para salvación - explicó Yami  
- no quiero interrumpir su platica, pero… ¿qué es eso? - les pregunta alarmada la pelirroja al señalar delante de ella

Los chicos observan como un extraño circulo tridimensional esta levitando enfrente de sus narices, un extraño agujero de color azul y blanco, con un contorno rojizo…

- eso, parece un portal... - dice Gatomon

Aquel portal azul, comienza a liberar una luz blanca, pero ésta es succionada y ahora el agujero empieza a jalar todo lo que tiene a su paso. Los chicos se alarman al saber que aquel extraño fenómeno esta absorbiendo todo, ellos tratan de sujetarse de algo, pero nada esta cerca como para lograr detenerlos y lentamente son atraídos hacia el interior de aquel poder…

- ¡Yami haz algo! - exclama Takashi asustado mientras es levantado en el aire  
- ahaaaa - gritaron Misty y Gatomon al ser atraídas

Una poderosa energía atrae a nuestros protagonistas, como si fueran metales polarizados por un iman; lentamente son atraídos y finalmente entran en aquel portal, primero Misty y Gatomon, después son seguidas por Takashi. Todos han entrado al portal, el cual comienza a encogerse hasta desaparecer por medio de un pequeño destello; de este, un pequeño trozo de tela roja cae ligeramente, al tocar tierra firme, se aprecia una escritura en el. Al parecer es un pedazo de la gabardina de Edward, en la cual dice:

"El poder de la Alquimia".

**continuará**

_lista de personajes actualizada_


	21. Capítulo 20

Nuestros protagonistas se han encontrado en medio de una batalla entre dos rivales: Edward Elric y Scar. Ambos trataban de ganarle al otro, sin embargo, Misty y los demás interfirieron en esa pelea, provocando más la ira de Scar, quien creo un tornado y se llevo a Edward con el. Gracias al poder de las cartas, Yami pudo proteger a los demás, sin embargo, el choque de energías creo un portal, el cual atrapo a Takashi, Misty y Gatomon… ¿qué les depara el destino a nuestros héroes?.

- Anime Cap. 20: **La luz de amor - I. parte** -

Un extraño portal atrapo a los chicos, ahora ellos se encuentran en un extraño lugar, podemos ver que están dormidos en un cuarto, en donde dos personas hablan. Aquella habitación tiene un aspecto elegante y refinado, es como si un rey viviera en aquel sitio; en donde las paredes son blancas con marcos dorados en el inferior, hay flores de colores colgado en forma recta y cerca de un gran ventanal, donde deja ver un bonito balcón, adornado con rosas rojas y blancas y un signo de 4 triángulos, formando solo uno.  
Los chicos se encuentran profundamente dormido, aquel lugar contiene una cama grande, en donde están recostadas Misty y Gatomon, también hay un extenso sillón de color dorado, donde duerme el chico de cabello rojo; pero no están solos, pues dos personas se encuentran charlando cerca de la puerta y sus voces logran despertar a nuestro joven protagonista…

- ¿segura?, tal vez ellos sean... - murmura un hombre con una voz algo ronca  
- estoy segura... - contesto una chica antes de ver al joven humano - esta despertando

Takashi abre los ojos algo mareado, aun no distingue con claridad las dos siluetas que están delante de el, sin embargo, se levanta algo confundido tallandose los ojos para ver mejor, una ves que recupera la vista, se sobresalta un poco…

- ¡¿qué?! - pregunta algo asustado el chico  
- oye… descansa - sugiere la chica  
- ¿donde estoy?... - le pregunta el chico al voltear a todas partes - ¿quienes son?

La mujer que se encontraba ahí, trata de acostar a Takashi nuevamente al bajarlo con delicadeza; ella lleva puesto un largo vestido color azul celeste como el que usan las sirvientas, pero éste está algo ajustado, con una capa blanca, la cual le llega hasta la cadera; también lleva puesto unos largos guantes de ceda color blanco los cuales le llegan más arriba del codo, tiene el cabello corto (le llega hasta el cuello), de color amarillo y todo lo anterior, combina con sus brillantes ojos verdes…

- descansa, estarás bien - le dice en voz baja la chica  
- pero yo…

Con el ruido de Takashi; Misty y Gatomon, quienes se encontraban cerca, comienzan a despertar y se levantan con algo de sueño…

- ¿pero que?... - pregunta la pelirroja con sueño  
- mi cabeza - se queja la digimon al tocarse la frente  
- ya despertaron... - suspira algo molesto el otro hombre del lugar

Aquel sujeto es una persona alta y con una mirada muy penetrante, se dirige hacia la puerta de la habitación. Tiene el cabello largo, sujetado con una cola, de color gris-blanco, es de complexion delgada y lleva puesto un elegante traje de color azul marino y blanco, algo así como la ropa de Galano de Pokémon, el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Arrecipolis…

- ¿en donde estamos? - pregunta con preocupación Gatomon  
- tranquilos, se encuentran en el Centro Hyrule - responde el sujeto al mirarla  
- ¿Centro Hyrule? - preguntó con asombro Takashi al levantarse de nuevo  
- si, así se llama esta ciudad… - menciona la chica  
- dirás... templo - corrige el hombre a su compañera mientras guarda un objeto en uno de los cajones de un mueble de la habitación  
- como sea... - suspira la chica

La hermosa chica se acerca a su compañero, Takashi y Misty se levantan completamente, Gatomon comienza a estirarse y despertar bien de aquel sueño. Misty logra notar la belleza de la habitación y toca suavemente algunos pétalos de flores cercanas, sintiendo su suave textura y dulce aroma…

- ¿cómo llegamos aquí? - pregunta la joven con interés  
- estaban dormidos en la entrada del castillo, así que decidimos meterlos - le responde la chica con delicadeza  
- ¿castillo? - preguntó con asombro Takashi  
- si, este es el castillo de la princesa Zelda - contestó el hombre de elegante apariencia al señalar una pinturas de la habitación  
- ¿¡Zelda!! - preguntó nuevamente el chico con gran sorpresa  
- si, Zelda... o, por cierto, yo soy Altimia, sirvienta del castillo - se presenta la chica al hacer una reverencia  
- y yo Ekor, su servidor y cuidador de la princesa Zelda - insinúa el apuesto caballero  
- estamos en el castillo de una princesa… - dice Misty con un gran brillo en los ojos, pero reacciona inmediatamente - perdón, yo soy Misty  
- yo soy Gatomon... ¿y la princesa? - les pregunta confundida  
- fue se… secuestrada... - tartamudeo Altimia mientras sujeta sus manos algo nerviosa - por Link  
- ¿Link, secuestrarla? - les pregunta el joven chico  
- no es necesario darle información a desconocidos - insinúa Ekor al tomar fuertemente del brazo a su compañera  
- lo siento... - se disculpa la joven al soltarse - tal vez, ellos la han visto  
- no, que yo sepa - afirma Misty con seguridad

Ekor abre la puerta de la habitación y rápidamente toma las manos de Takashi y Misty, quienes se sorprenden al no saber por que lo hace, Gatomon, quien estaba en la cama aun, se baja y va con los chicos; Altimia nota que Ekor parece molesto y comienza a caminar con los chicos…

- bien, entonces salgan del castillo - menciona Ekor algo molesto  
- pero...  
- fue... un placer ayudarlos, pero ahora adiós... - dijo Ekor interrumpiendo a la digimon  
- ¡oiga! - exclama Misty al sentir dolor por la fuerza que Ekor usa para sostenerlos

El caballero de traje azul se lleva a Takashi y Misty de las manos, Gatomon los sigue caminando a un costado de ellos; Altimia solo observa como se los lleva, tratando de evitarlo, pero no tiene demasiada autoridad como para impedirlo…

Poco tiempo después, Takashi y los demás abandonan el castillo. Ahora ellos van caminando por la "ciudad", un lugar con edificios de color blanco de un solo piso, la mayoría tiene el signo del triángulo dorado conformado por 4 triángulos más, este símbolo es conocido como la trifuerza. El lugar es algo semejante a Ataco, por la estructura de sus edificios, pero este sitio conserva un toque moderno, también se le puede ver una gran parque, y muchos arboles que rodean la ciudad, una ciudad de color blanca con rosas rojas en cada edificio, además de un hermosa fuente de agua brillante, la cual esta en el centro de la ciudad y tiene forma de un gran unicornio.

- Centro de Hyrule - se dice Takashi algo pensativo  
- este lugar es muy bonito… - dijo Misty al notar la belleza del lugar - aunque me pregunto como fue que dimos aquí  
- la magia es difícil de explicar, pero creo que la alquimia y el poder del milenio, crearon el portal y eso nos condujo hasta aquí - le responde Gatomon de manera literal  
- bueno, hay cosas que uno jamas emprenderá - insinúa Misty algo apenada por no entender  
- ¿qué tienes Takashi? - pregunta la digimon al notar pensativo al chico mientras caminan  
- nada, solo que... Link y Zelda - menciono Takashi algo confundido  
- ¿que tienen ellos? - le pregunta Misty algo interesada por saber más  
- son de videojuegos, no les conozco un anime como para que estén en esta unión - contestó el chico

El grupo continua caminando contemplando el bello panorama del lugar. Gatomon observa detenidamente a Takashi pues le preocupa que este muy pensativo. El grupo llega al parque, donde decenas de personas observan la majestuosa escultura de marfil y lanzan monedas al agua; Misty se siente cerca de la fuente, en una de las sillas del lugar, Takashi y Gatomon observan la fuente, pero esta ultima no le quita la vista a su compañero…

- amm... Takashi - nombra Gatomon con voz baja algo nerviosa  
- ¿qué pasa? - le pregunta el chico al colocar sus manos en su cintura y bajar la mirada  
- y... ¿tu rompecabezas? - pregunta Gatomon

Takashi no entiende la pregunta, así que agacha la cabeza y se da cuenta que el rompecabezas del milenio no esta colgado de su cuello, lo cual lleva a que se alarme…

- ¡¡Yami!!… ¿donde? - se pregunta el joven muy asustado

El chico se toca los bolsillos y revisa su mochila para encontrar el articulo del milenio, pero al ver que no esta, hace que se preocupe más y ahora voltea a todas partes y comienza a buscar desesperadamente aquella reliquia, molestando un poco a las personas del lugar…

- ¿si se cayó cuando entramos al portal? - se pregunta asustado el chico  
- ¿y si esta en el castillo? - le pregunta Misty al notar su preocupación  
- no lo se - contestó algo angustiado  
- calmate... lo encontraremos - le dice Gatomon dándole apoyo  
- ¿donde estará?, Bakura lo quiere... ¡¡todos lo quieren!! - exclama el joven con más preocupación

Takashi respira profundo y se tranquiliza un poco, aunque no puede dejar de preocuparse por su rompecabezas, el cual esta perdido nuevamente. Sin embargo, el junto con las demás personas del parque, incluyendo a Misty y Gatomon, son distraidas por un grupo de personas que corren en las calles, las cuales cuentan con pavimento. Una extraña persona de traje azul salta sin parar de un lado a otro, como zigzag, se ve que posee una gran flexibilidad y velocidad, ya que esta escapando de un grupo de uniformados, los cuales están conformados por la policía de Hyrule, comandados por Ekor.

Aquel misterioso personaje llega hasta al parque y da una vuelta, mostrando la espalda a la multitud que lo nota, pero al hacer eso, impresiona al joven de cabello rojo; pues aquel traje contiene un símbolo parecido al que han visto en el castillo de Zelda…

- ¿por qué siempre que estamos en un lugar, hay alguien a quien persiguen? - se pregunta algo indignada Misty  
- no lo sé, así es la vida… - le contesta Gatomon sin interés  
- ¿Sheik? - se pregunto Takashi en silencio, con gran asombro

En efecto, se trata de un conocido personaje del mundo de Zelda: Sheik; el cual lleva puesta su típica vestimenta azul en varios tonos, conformada por un ajustado traje y una especie de turbante corto, el cual cubre su pecho; además de tener un gorro y antifaz que cubren su rostro, a excepción de sus ojos, pero se logran ver algunos mechones de dorado cabello. Este personaje sigue esperando a que la policía se acerca más para burlarse con una fuga, sin embargo, Ekor es el primero en llegar, con una mirada molesta, la cual no se despega del mencionado personaje…

- ¡tu!... - exclama Ekor al señalar a Sheik - secuestraste a Zelda... ¡¡con esto!!

Ekor saca un objeto de uno de los compartimientos de su traje, mostrándoselo a Sheik; Takashi y los demás logran ver al hombre del castillo, pero no distinguen bien que es lo que tiene en la mano…

- ¿no es el del castillo? - pregunta Gatomon a los demás  
- Zelda fue capturada por Link... - dijo Sheik con seguridad, dirigiéndose a Ekor  
- ¡no mientas! - exclama aquel personaje con molestia

Los guardias que estaban detrás de Ekor se aproximan a Sheik, quien da un gran salto y gracias a un deslizamiento de su brazo, lanza una serie de cuchillos al suelo, los cuales interfieren con el paso de los policías de Hyrule. Sheik toca el piso y nuevamente da saltos hacia atrás, para evadir que alguna persona lo atrape, mientras que Ekor se guarda aquel objeto, sin pasar desapercibido por la mirada de Takashi…

- ¡ese sujeto tiene el rompecabezas! - exclama el chico al notar aquella reliquia  
- vez, te dije que estaba en el castillo… - insinúa Misty con alivio

Sheik continua evadiendo a los guardias, golpeando algunos con su pierna y utilizando una larga cadena gris, la cual sale de sus mangas, para lograr que tropiecen. Takashi se acerca a Ekor, seguido por las demás, el chico le habla a Ekor, quien voltea al igual que Sheik, pues parece reconocer aquella voz…

- ustedes de nuevo - insinúa Ekor algo molesto  
- ¿ellos aquí? - se pregunta Sheik en silencio  
- lo que hace unos segundos guardo en sus bolsillo, me pertenece, es mi rompecabezas - le dice el chico al extender su mano para que se lo de  
- con que esto es tuyo... - menciono Ekor al sacar de nuevo el objeto, pero en lugar de dárselo, da una señal al levantar su mano - ¡atrapenlos!  
- ¿qué? - se preguntó nervioso Takashi

Los guardias que estaban con Sheik, obedecen a su servidor y se dirigen al chico, quien se queda quieto por temor, mientras que Misty y Gatomon se ponen nerviosas al no saber que hacer. La distancia entre Sheik y Takashi no es mucha en cooperación de Ekor, sin embargo, Sheik logra moverse entre las sombras y llega en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hacia Takashi. Este personaje de coloca delante de el con los brazos extendidos y con una mirada retante, logrando que los guardias paren.

- lo siento, pero nos vamos - dijo Sheik con un tono de burla

Sheik levanta sus manos y comienza a moverlas de una manera algo ridícula, Misty y Gatomon se ponen algo rojas por aquella acción, pero el joven humano parece saber que es lo intenta lograr; después de unos segundos, el personaje de traje azul baja sus brazos con gran velocidad, logrando crear una gran cortina de humo, con la cual desaparece junto con los demás, sin dejar algún rastro…

- escapo... - susurra Ekor con furia

Nos ubicamos ahora en un hermoso bosque, cercano al Centro Hyrule, en donde grandes pinos de un fuerte tono verde, adornan el lugar, además de tener algunas flores de colores y frutos deliciosos; con el solo hecho de verlos, dan ganas de tomar uno y comerlo. Adentrandonos un poco en el interior del lugar, en un amplio espacio donde Sheik llevo a nuestros amigos, se encuentran el mencionado personaje, observando a Takashi, Misty y Gatomon, quienes están sentados en el césped…

- ¿por qué a mi? - se pregunto Misty al levantarse y toser un poco  
- ¿están bien? - les pregunta Sheik al ver que se levantan  
- si, eso creo… - contesto Gatomon  
- !Zelda, no estas secuestrado! - exclama con emoción Takashi

Misty y Gatomon se impresionan por el comentario de su compañero, el cual ha dejado inmovilizado a Sheik, seco en palabras y sin oportunidad de pensar en algo bueno que decir, aunque nosotros sabemos quien es en realidad este misterioso personaje…

- ahm... no soy Zelda... - dice con timidez aquel sujeto  
- Takashi, se supone que Zelda es una princesa, ¿cómo puede ser un hombre? - pregunta Misty algo confundida  
- ella es Zelda, yo la conozco, es un disfraz - contesto con emoción al señalar a Sheik  
- soy Sheik, Zelda fue capturada por Link… - insinúa molesto Sheik, al ver a Takashi con una mala mirada  
- pero... ¿qué no son novios? - pregunta Takashi algo confundido  
- no lo son, Link es un traidor que solo quiere el reinado de Hyrule - contesta Sheik con enojo  
- ¿por qué culpas a Link de un secuestro falso? - pregunto algo confundido Takashi  
- no es falso, ya te dije que no soy Zelda… - le repite con enojo Sheik - además, no es mentira, ya que Link llego al castillo una noche, pidiendo a la princesa que le diera toda la autoridad en Hyrule, para gobernar con su mano; pero la princesa se negó y comenzó una pelea entre ellos. Link no parecía ser el mismo, ya que ataco de una extraña forma a Zelda y…  
- no me gusta interrumpir, pero… ¿en donde estamos? - pregunto algo desconcertada la digimon

Misty se acerca a Gatomon, mientras ambas observan el lugar. A pesar de ser un bonito lugar adornado por coloridas plantas, el bosque tiene algo que lo hace distinto a los demás; la luz no llega completamente, haciendo que fuera un oscuro bosque, aunque la luz del sol, bueno, la poca luz logra pasar por las gruesas ramas de los árboles…

- en los bosques, en los oscuros bosques de Hyrule - contesta Sheik con desilusión  
- Takashi... esa presencia... - menciona Gatomon al sentir escalofríos  
- no te preocupes Gatomon, este lugar es algo oscuro y hay malas vibras, pero no es para tanto… - le dice Takashi dándole seguridad  
- no es por nada, pero no se trata solo de eso… - insinúa Gatomon con un tono preocupante  
- ¿Elixte? - se pregunta Takashi  
- hay algo ahí... - dijo Misty al señalar detrás de Sheik, algo nerviosa - detrás de esos arbustos...  
- ¡sal de ahí! - exclama Sheik al ponerse en guardia

Sheik voltea con preocupación, todos ven como unos arbustos comienzan a moverse y esto pone en guardia al mencionado personaje. De aquellas plantas, un nuevo personaje sale, colocándose una mano en la espalda y otra cerca de su cintura, en donde tiene un cinturón…

- no puedo engañarte... pero tu tampoco, Zelda - menciono aquel personaje al mostrar una sonrisa  
- ¿Link? - se pregunto con asombro Takashi

Finalmente ha aparecido Link, el valiente héroe de Hyrule, quien porta un traje de tejido algo antiguo, conformado por un gorro puntiagudo, una singular chaqueta larga, pantalones ajustados color blanco que en realidad parecen medias y unas botas de color café; sin embargo, esta apariencia no lo favorece, ya que todo es de color negro. Lo único que conserva es su alto tamaño y sus largas orejas, el color azul de sus ojos y el cabello rubio, además de un cinturón color café, el cual contiene un lugar para colocar flechas de un gran filo, los cuales usara junto con su arco que tomo de su espalda…

- vengo por ti... - dice Link al apuntar con su flecha a Sheik  
- ¡eso lo veremos! - exclamo con enojo Sheik

Sheik da un gran salto y coloca una mano en su pecho y de la otra lanza cuchillas plateadas, pero Link las evade. Ante los ojos de Takashi, Misty y Gatomon; Sheik da una maroma en el aire y desaparece al crear una nube de humo, ahora este aparece detrás de Link logrando darle una patada, pero el chico de largas orejas se recupera y toma a Sheik del hombro, lanzándolo hacia donde están los demás. Nuevamente se prepara para lanzar una flecha a su víctima, pero Gatomon se pone delante de Sheik con los brazos extendidos y una mirada penetrante…

- no dejare que le hagas más daño - dice enojada la digimon  
- ¡tú no te metas! - grito Link al lanzar la flecha  
- ¡Gatomon! - exclama Misty preocupada

La flecha se acerca a la mencionada digimon, Sheik al igual que Misty y Takashi, se preocupan por ella ya que no hace algún movimiento, sin embargo, un brillo sale disparado del digivice de Takashi, a quien deja sorprendido. En esta ocasión, aquel brillo no viaja solo, ahora esta acompañado de un pequeño artefacto el cual cubre a la digimon junto con el gran resplandor…

- Gatomon... armor digimon a - dice la digimon al cerrar sus ojos  
- se fusiona con la armadura, pero… ¿cómo? - pregunto con asombro Takashi en silencio

El brillo de la transformación logra destruir la flecha, convirtiéndola en cenizas. Ahora Gatomon aumenta de tamaño y se coloca en cuatro patas, con una larga cola y un rostro de piedra, lo que más sorprende a todos, es que posee dos grandes alas, su nueva apariencia da un aspecto Egipcio…

- ¡Nefertimon! - exclama el nuevo digimon  
- ¿qué sucede? - se pregunto Sheik con sorpresa  
- Takashi, ¿por qué digievolucione? - le pregunta la nueva digimon con confusión  
- no lo se, no tengo idea - responde Takashi sin saber la respuesta

Link se enfurece un poco y comienza a caminar lentamente hacia la nueva criatura, esta vez tomando una espada de su espalda, la cual aparece magicamente junto con un gran escudo de metal en su brazo izquierdo, el cual sustituye el arco y flechas que tenia antes…

- no importa que la protegan… - insinúa con ira Link  
- Link... por favor - dijo Sheik en un tono amable, tratando de controlar al individuo  
- lo siento... Sheik, pero mi misión es...

Link se detiene delante de ellos con la espada en alto, mientras que Takashi, Misty y Sheik retroceden algo nerviosos y preocupados por el asunto, y Nefertimon se pone en guardia, lista para protegerlos…

- … ¡matarte! - finalizo Link con enojo

**continuará**


	22. Capítulo 21

Por alguna extraña razón, el portal creado por la magia milenaria y el poder de la alquimia, han llevado a nuestro grupo a una locación algo extraña. Han caído en un lugar llamado Centro Hyrule, el cual es gobernado por la princesa Zelda, quien aparentemente esta secuestrada por el duende Link; sin embargo, por causas del destino, Takashi y los demás se han encontrado con Sheik, además de descubrir que Ekor posee el rompecabezas del milenio, el cual había perdido Takashi… ¿podrá nuestro equipo solucionar dos problemas a la vez?.

- Anime Cap. 21: **La luz de amor - II. parte **-

Después de ser rescatados por Sheik y llevados a un oscuro bosque cercano a Hyrule. Takashi, Misty, Sheik y Nefertimon, la cual digievolucionó misteriosamente, están acorralados por Link, quien ahora es un oscuro Link, dispuesto a destruir a su princesa, sin importarle la vida de los otros tres.

- ¡acabare contigo Sheik o Zelda, o como quieras que te llame! - exclama enojado Link  
- no permitiré nada - insinúa Nefertimon con gran seguridad

Link cierra los ojos y coloca su espada delante de el, tratando de meditar un poco, pero el ambiente se pone algo pesado para los demás, al no saber que planea este personaje. Al abrir los ojos, este elfo corre hacia Nefertimon con la espada en algo listo para atacarla directamente, pero la mencionada digimon se mueve un poco hacia atrás para tratar de atacar…

- ¡lapida de la reina! - conjuro Nefertimon

Nefertimon crea un leve brillo color rosa alrededor suyo, pero en unos segundos se apaga sin que algo pase. Link aprovecha y logra darle con la espada a la mística criatura, pero ésta logro moverse un poco y evito alguna herida; en esos momentos, Takashi, Misty y Sheik se mueven del lugar, alejándose de la zona de batalla…

- ¿por qué no paso nada? - se pregunta Nefertimon con preocupación  
- este bosque... prohibe la luz y la magia - responde Sheik desilucionado

Link no pierde la mínima oportunidad y nuevamente desliza su espada cerca de la cara del digimon, pero esta vez el chico falla y logra atorar su afilada espada en el tronco de uno de los árboles, permitiendo que Nefertimon se acerque a los demás…

- ¿qué hago? - pregunto con gran preocupación la digimon  
- si no puedes usar poderes, estas indefensa - le dice Takashi preocupado por el asunto  
- en ese caso, yo interferiré - insinuo Misty al dar un paso hacia delante

Link logra sacar su espada después de varios intentos, nuevamente gira su vista hacia los demás listo para continuar. Misty toma una pokébola lista para defender a sus amigos, pero al momento de agrandarla, algo interfiere, todo indica que tampoco se pueden usar ese tipo de artefactos, hecho que preocupa a la pelirroja y demás…

- den me a Zelda, y les perdono la vida - dijo Link al comenzar a caminar  
- no dejare que lastimes a los inocentes - menciona Nefertimon preparándose nuevamente

Link pasa su espada junto a su cara, listo para continuar con la pelea ya que no aceptaron su propuesta; sin embargo, Sheik se coloca delante de Nefertimon, sorprendiendo a ella y los demás. Este personaje se quita el gorro y todo lo que cubría su cara, mostrándole a todos un rostro angelical, de brillantes ojos entre azul y verde, una hermosa cabellera dorada y una piel blanquiza. Zelda ha dejado su antigua apariencia, mostrando su verdadera belleza y encanto femenino, digna de una princesa.

- aquí estoy... Link - dijo Zelda sin preocupación  
- ¡Zelda no lo hagas! - exclama Takashi tratando de evitar su entrega

Link clava la espada en la tierra del lugar, trayendo nuevamente su arco y flechas. Ahora se prepara para lanzarle una a la princesa, quien lo mira fijamente; Zelda nota en los ojos de aquel héroe, algo diferente, algo que no va con el. Link solo la mira a los ojos también, pero sin pensarlo dos veces lanza su flecha…

- ¡Miracle wish! - exclama la princesa

Zelda da un giro completo extendiendo sus brazos con delicadeza, al hacerlo, crea un pequeño cristal azul que logra cubrirla, este poder destruye a la flecha que deja intacta a la princesa. Link se enfurece más por este hecho y se acerca a la princesa con la espada nuevamente en las manos.

- ¿no que prohibe la magia? - pregunto confundida Nefertimon  
- eso no era magia, si no algo más - responde Takashi pensativo

Zelda corre hacia otra dirección para que Link no dañe a los chicos, quienes solo observan esta nueva batalla. Link gira lanzando su espada, la cual pasa delante de la princesa, pero por suerte sale ilesa. La filosa arma se atora nuevamente en un árbol, de manera que alguien puede pararse sobre ella; cosa que aprovecha la princesa, dando un salto y colocándose arriba de la espada con equilibrio. Link se acerca de nuevo para tomar su arma, pero Zelda mueve sus manos de una manera extraña y una bola de fuego sale disparada al suelo, impidiendo que el elfo camine más…

- no te quiero hacer daño, pero si quieres deshacerte de mi, tendrás que derrotarme - menciona Zelda con gran seguridad de ganar  
- no sabes con quien te metes… - insinúa Link con molestia  
- esto no me gusta, ¿no podemos hacer algo? - pregunto con remordimiento Misty  
- por el momento no… - respondió Takashi algo disgustado

Zelda da un salto con estilo, pero Link lo hace también empujándola en el aire, logrando que la princesa caiga al suelo, golpeándose los brazos. Esta chica saca la cadena que tenia en un bolsillo, pero Link la levanta con sus dos brazos y la azota contra un árbol, el cual es donde esta la espada, la cual toma como si nada y se la coloca en el cuello a la princesa, quien lo mira nerviosa con algo de cariño; Link siente aquella sensacion, pero no deja que aquel sentimiento lo cambie de decisión…

- Link, no se que te sucede, pero tu no quieres hacer esto… - insinúa Zelda mostrando brillo en sus ojos  
- yo no doy piedad Zelda… - le dijo Link en el oído al acercarse

Aprovechando estas palabras, la princesa empuja al duende quien cae de espalda, pero rápidamente se levanta y comienza atacar nuevamente. Zelda le pide que pare y vuelva a como era antes, pero Link no obedece y sigue atacando, intentando dañar a Zelda, pero ella sigue esquivando la espada al moverse de un lado a otro. Takashi se queda pensativo tras ver esas escenas, no sabe que hacer en estos momentos y no evita la preocupación de ver a estos dos personajes luchar…

-Link y Zelda, deben de... - susurro Takashi momentos antes de ver a Nefertimon - ¡eso es!  
- ¡deja de moverte! - exclama Link con furia  
- por favor Link, se que no eres tu, ¡reacciona! - exclamo Zelda con desilusión

Takashi piensa detenidamente cada suceso, ideando una maniobra para solucionar este disgusto, ¿al fin este humano entrara en combate y lograra solucionar algo por si solo?. Sin embargo, Misty y Nefertimon solo observan como Zelda continua evadiendo velozmente la filosa espada de Link que pasa muy cerca de su cuerpo, casi a punto de dañarla. Pero esto acaba, ya que Zelda choca con un árbol y finalmente es acorralada por Link, quien solo sonríe…

- Link… - pensó Zelda con preocupación  
- Nefertimon, tengo una idea... el digiegg de la luz, junto con el emblema y el digivice pueden lograr que esto termine - insinúa Takashi al tener una idea

- pero ella dijo que la luz ni la magia funcionan en estos bosques - menciono Misty  
- tal vez no, pero hay algo que Zelda usa para usar magia…  
- ¡eso es! - exclamo Nefertimon al comprender la idea del humano

Link levanta su espada al aire, listo para dañar a su princesa, quien no hace ni el más mínimo movimiento, ya que desea que esto termine y cree que es la mejor opción, pero Takashi le grita que no deje de pensar en el gran cariño que le tiene a Link; este solo voltea enojado y mira fijamente a Zelda.

- llego tu fin... Zelda - dijo Link sin prestar atención a los demás  
- ¡brillo de amor! - grito Nefertimon  
- ¿qué? - pregunta Link al voltear

La digimon de apariencia mística se acerca volando hacia Link, creando una gran luz blanca, la cual la rodea inmensamente; Takashi levanta su digivice, apuntando hacia Nefertimon, quien recibe la cálida sensacion del artefacto y comienza a lanzar una luz al elfo, la cual comienza a cubrirlo poco a poco. Link tira la espada y se agacha cubriéndose los ojos. El bosque cambia su estilo al recibir todo el brillo del digimon, los árboles comienzan a tomar vida, tomando un color más fuerte y brillante; la oscuridad que había ahí desaparece lentamente...

- esa luz... ¡alejenla! - exclama enojado Link  
- la luz, contrarresta la energía negativa de Link, ¿pero como pueden utilizarla? - pregunta asombrada Zelda  
- no es solo luz, es el amor, lo que usas para tus poderes, por esa razón no dejes de pensar en Link - insinúa Takashi viendo que Link esta perdiendo energía

Link se toca la cabeza con ambas manos y comienza a gritar como si algo le doliera, pero todos observan como va perdiendo poco a poco su tono oscuro y recupera lentamente su verdadero color verde. Zelda nota un cambio en su apariencia y se agacha, tomando de los hombros al chico, mirándolo fijamente.

- Zelda... que...  
- esta volviendo a ser normal - dice Zelda con alegría  
- sigue así Nefertimon - dijo Takashi al sostener con su mano su otro brazo, el cual esta extendido sosteniendo el digivice  
- no si lo evito... - se escucha de una persona que se acerca lentamente

Misty y Takashi, al igual que Zelda giran su vista ha un costado de la princesa, observando como una persona sale de los arbustos, con un rostro maléfico, mostrando una gran sonrisa y una mirada maligna, la cual esta colocada en Zelda y Link…

- ¡Ekor! - exclaman Misty y Takashi a la vez con gran sorpresa  
- ¿qué haces tu aquí? - pregunta Nefertimon al continuar dando su brillo a Link

El nuevo personaje levanta su brazo, el cual contiene el rompecabezas del milenio, Takashi se sorprende al ver el articulo del milenio, pero todo indica que ha caído en malas manos…

- ¡¡articulo del milenio, dame tu gran poder de las sombras y llena a Link de odio y venganza!! - conjuró el misterioso personaje al apretar una de sus manos

El chico de cabello rojo se impresión al ver como el rompecabezas comienza a lanzar un rayo negro hacia Link, haciendo que este vuelva a su tono negro, pero Nefertimon sigue lanzando su luz, tratando de impedir el poder del rompecabezas. Link no se puede mover ya que ambos rayos se lo impiden y comienza una lucha de identidad, Zelda preocupada y molesta a la vez, se levanta mirando fijamente a Ekor, el cual solo sonríe…

- ¿quien eres tu? - pregunto molesta Zelda  
- el es Ekor, dijo que era tu protector al igual que Altimia, la sirvienta de tu castillo - respondió Misty con confusión  
- pero… yo no conozco a ningún Ekor y Altimia - insinúa Zelda confundida  
- ¿qué dices? - pregunto Takashi con asombro y dudando de los personajes  
- no teman, no les haremos nada - murmuro Altimia, quien aparece silenciosamente a un lado de Ekor

Ekor continua sosteniendo el rompecabezas y Takashi el digivice, pero solo se ve como Link cambia de color, intentando recuperar su verdadera identidad, sin embargo, Nefertimon empieza a perder energías al igual que el rompecabezas. Zelda se agacha nuevamente sosteniendo con preocupación a su guerrero…

- aaa... ¿qué me pasa? - pregunta Link al recobrar un poco el conocimiento  
- Link... escuchame, recuerda la tri fuerza, usa tu fuerza interior - menciona Zelda tomando sus manos para darle apoyo  
- lo siento Zelda, pero el me obedece - dice Ekor con una sonrisa  
- tu, ¿controlas a Link? - pregunto Misty algo molesta por aquel engaño

Takashi estira más su brazo y lo sostiene con fuerza con el otro, para darle más poder a Nefertimon, mientras que Altimia sostiene el brazo de Ekor, para continuar con la energía maligna emitida por el rompecabezas; pero por alguna razón, Link cae rendido, en su tono verde de siempre, todo indica que la luz y la fe de Zelda han logrado triunfar en aquella pelea de entidad y este hecho molesta a los dos personajes que acaban de aparecer…

- tu querías que Link matara a Zelda... - menciona Takashi al bajar su brazo con cansancio  
- ¿pero por que acabar con un gran amor? - pregunto molesta Misty  
- todo era parte de un plan bien elaborado, hicimos que Link la secuestrara, cuando al fin lo había logrado, ella escapo como Sheik… - contesta Altimia molesta también  
- ¿pero por que? - pregunta Zelda algo confundida  
- tu muerta, arrestarían a Link y solo quedarian tus súbditos y de esa manera, nosotros reinariamos en Hyrule - contesto Ekor con gran orgullo  
- ¿pero para que quieren mi rompecabezas? - pregunto molesto Takashi al no dejar de ver a Ekor

Zelda levanta a Link quien aun esta inconsciente, Misty se acerca y le ayuda a cargar al apuesto chico de cabello dorado. Nefertimon se pone junto a Takashi quien tiene una mano acariciando su brazo; mientras que Altimia y Ekor se colocan delante de los chicos…

- simplemente, con este objeto tendríamos más poder en Link - contesto Ekor a la pregunta de Takashi  
- pero Takashi, no te preocupes tanto - dice Altimia al dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro  
- espera... - dijo Takashi al quedarse pensativo, pero reacciona - yo nunca les dije mi nombre

Altimia voltea a ver a Ekor, quien la mira sorprendido; Misty y Zelda llegan con los demás y notan el gran asombro de los dos personajes, quienes giran su vista hacia ellos algo nerviosos…

- vaya, olvide ese detalle - insinúa Altimia con notificacion  
- y yo no los conozco... - menciona Zelda molesta  
- sera, por que nunca existieron Altimia y Ekor... - contesta Altimia con sarcasmo sin quitar la vista de los demás  
- ¡¡qué?! - preguntaron con asombro todos a excepción de Link quien empieza a mover su cara  
- Link se recupera... - susurro Zelda al ver como los párpados del chico se mueven  
- Link, ¿estas bien? - le pregunta Zelda al verlo con alegría  
- ¿Zelda, qué pasa? - pregunto Link aun con los ojos cerrados pero al reconocer su voz  
- bien... ¿pero quienes son ustedes? - preguntaron Misty y Takashi al mismo tiempo  
- ya nos conocen - respondió Altimia al extender sus brazos hacia abajo y mostrar una sonrisa

Altimia se para delante de Ekor, esta chica de ojos verdes cierra los ojos, juntando sus manos delante de ella, solo se puede apreciar como pronuncia unas palabras en voz baja; al instante un fuerte viento aparece en el lugar, logrando que los demás se cubran sus ojos con los brazos. La mencionada chica y su compañero comienzan a ser cubiertos por sombras y una cortina de humo negra…

- se empieza a sentir esa energía - dice Nefertimon con nervios  
- ¡Takashi... ayudame! - exclama Yami desde el rompecabezas  
- Yami… - nombra Takashi al reconocer aquella voz, proveniente del rompecabezas  
- ¡chicos, miren! - grita Misty al señalar la cortina de humo que desciende lentamente

Al parecer, Yami comienza a reaccionar desde el rompecabezas del milenio; pero el hecho que más les sorprende es saber la verdadera identidad de Altimia y Ekor. Pues las sombras que los rodeaban desaparecen, dejando ver dos nuevas figuras; al hombre se le va una vestimenta casual, pero continua su cabellera plateada, y la chica, aun se ve su cabello naranja y sus ojos verdes, pero con un traje negro…

- ¿Yami Bakura? - pregunta asustado Takashi al ver nuevamente a este personaje y ver que posee el rompecabezas del milenio - ¿acaso todo esta perdido? - pensó el chico  
- nos volvemos a ver... - saluda Bakura de una mala forma  
- ¿me extrañaban? - pregunto la chica al colocarse de una manera atrevida  
- Serenity - menciona Misty con molestia  
- devuelvan mi rompecabezas - les pide con tristeza Takashi al extender su mano  
- lo siento, pero esta vez...  
- nosotros ganamos - insinúa Bakura al reír, interrumpiendo a Serenity  
- ¡Takashi! - grita Yami con preocupación  
- no lo creo - murmuro Nefertimon

Nefertimon extiende sus dos grandes alas blancas y se acerca volando con Serenity y Bakura, quienes solo sonríen. Takashi se preocupa por Yami, mientras que Zelda ve como Link abre los ojos y se levanta tocándose la cabeza con dolor. Antes de que la digimon llegue con los enemigos, la chica de ojos verdes extiende sus brazos hacia los lados…

- lo siento, pero nos veremos luego - dijo la chica con alivio  
- hasta pronto - carcajeo Bakura al terminar aquellas palabras

La asistentes de Elixte levanta sus brazos y una nueva ráfaga se desata en el lugar, mientras unas sombras rodean a ella y su compañero. Serenity baja los brazos y las sombras los cubren más, pero en esos segundos, el rompecabezas comienza a brillar, al igual que el digivice de Takashi. Las sombras han cubierto completamente a los villanos, Nefertimon entra en aquel muro de oscuridad, pero choca con un árbol y cae algo mareada, al pasar esto, las sombras desaparecen…

- desaparecieron… - insinúa la digimon desilusionada al ver que no alcanzo a evitarlo  
- junto con el rompecabezas... - dijo Takashi con desilusión

Nefertimon brilla ante los demás, volviendo a su forma actual. Una vez siendo Gatomon, se acerca algo triste con Takashi, pues se siente mal al haberle fallado a su amigo, sin embargo, el la acaricia mostrándole una sonrisa. Link se levanta con dolor en la cabeza y perdiendo el equilibrio, pero Zelda y Misty lo sostiene…

- Link, perdón por llamarte traidor - se disculpa Zelda con remordimiento  
- Zelda... no recuerdo nada - menciona Link algo dolorido  
- me alegra que estén bien - dice Misty dirigiéndose a Link y Zelda  
- gracias, por ayudarme - les agradece Zelda sonriendo, a pesar de notar la tristeza del joven humano

La tarde gobierna en el Centro Hyrule, ahora nuestro grupo de héroes en la historia, están en el parque donde conocieron a Sheik, bajo el cielo naranja y azul oscuro, con el sol a punto de ocultarse. Todos están cerca de la fuente, Zelda ahora luce su gran vestido color rosa compuesta de una sola pieza y adornado por varios accesorios dorados, mientras que Link esta con su ropa verde, ambos están parados, platicando con los otros tres, quienes se encuentran sentados…

- ¡tu eras la que estaba en ciudad Ataco! - exclamo Takashi con asombro  
- así que tu eras la que destruyo varios M crobs y causo alboroto en la ciudad - insinúa Misty algo dudosa aun  
- si, todo parece indicar que ambos luchamos contra Elixte - menciona Zelda con alegría al tomar del hombro a Link  
- si, eso es bueno... - suspira Takashi con tristeza al bajar su mirada  
- Takashi... - nombro Misty al poner la mano en su hombro - no te preocupes, encontraremos tu rompecabezas  
- escucha, lo siento... fue mi culpa - se perdona Link con algo de remordimiento y culpa  
- no, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada… - contesta Takashi al levantar su cara y sonreír - estabas poseído por Bakura y Serenity

Takashi se levanta, ya que se encontraba sentado en la fuente del parque, al mismo tiempo que Misty y Gatomon; esta ultima guarda algo en la mochila de Takashi. El chico de cabello rojo mira fijamente el cielo, mientras que Zelda se le acerca con delicadeza…

- no te preocupes, te ayudaremos a encontrarlo - dijo la princesa al tocarle el hombro y mostrar una expresión de gratitud  
- y también, te ayudaremos a luchar contra Elixte - menciona Link al acercarse también  
- muchas gracias - contesta Takashi con una sonrisa  
- me alegra que todo se haya solucionado, pero creo que es hora de irnos... - insinúa Misty con optimismo  
- si, eso creo - dice Gatomon colocando la mochila de Takashi junto a el

Takashi toma su mochila y se la pone. El, junto con Misty y Gatomon empiezan a caminar, alejándose poco a poco de la princesa y su guerrero, quienes se despiden con sus manos, con gran felicidad y gratitud por sus beneficios…

- ¡gracias por ayudarnos y no teman, los ayudaremos en lo que podemos! - exclama Zelda al verlos caminar  
- ¡gracias por todo! - grito Misty con felicidad  
- buena suerte, cuidense mucho - dice Link al extender su brazo y despedirse con la mano  
- ¡espero verlos pronto! - exclama Zelda con felicidad  
- ¡adiós, nos vemos y gracias! - grita Takashi despidiendose de los dos personajes

Takashi y los demás se desvanecen en el camino, mientras Zelda y Link los observan hasta el ultimo minuto, ya que han logrado una nueva amistad y saben que no están solos al tratar de hacer el bien. El sol comienza a ocultarse y su poco brillo se refleja en la fuente, donde la princesa y su acompañante se retiran, dirigiéndose al castillo.  
La gran estrella amarilla se ha ocultado, creando una nueva noche en el lugar; con un cielo cubierto de un manto de brillantes estrellas, las cuales se reflejan en el agua de la fuente; dibujando una bella escena.

**continuará**

_lista de personajes actualizada_


	23. Capitulo 22

Takashi, Misty y Gatomon, llegaron por arte de magia a un lugar de nombre Centro Hyrule, en donde conocieron a una bella princesa de nombre Zelda. Sin embargo, no solo conocieron eso, si no también a un héroe de nombre Link, quien estaba poseído por Bakura y Serenity; quienes se hicieron pasar por Ekor y Altimia respectivamente. Con este engaño, Bakura pudo robarle el rompecabezas al joven humano, pero al menos lograron que Link volviera a la normalidad y el junto con Zelda, protegerán a Hyrule y ayudaran a sus nuevos amigos, pero… ¿nuestro grupo sera el mismo sin Yami?.

- Anime Cap. 22: **El digi-destino** -

Un nuevo día nace, y nuestros amigos se encuentran caminando en un bosque, uno de los lejanos del Centro Hyrule; solo que en este si hay luz, ya que el cielo permanece despejado y deja que los brillos del sol den calor a todo el lugar. Aunque esto no es nada comparado con lo que viven ahora nuestro grupo, pues a pesar de ver grandes pinos de brillantes hojas y oír algunas aves cantar, ellos están…

- ¡odio estar entre una batalla! - exclama asustada la pelirroja  
- dímelo a mi - susurro Gatomon

Los chicos corren por el bosque, ya que en el cielo se puede presenciar una batalla con varios aviones grandes, ambos de diferentes bandos. Se puede apreciar que algunos son de color gris de gran estructura metálica. Estos se están atacando al otro bando de aviones, los cuales son de color azul con franjas rojas y tienen las siglas KHY; mientras que los otros aviones PHY. Ambas naves, enemigas, se disparan una a la otra con grandes misiles, los cuales podrían caer en cualquier momento al bosque.

- ¿quienes serán? - pregunta Misty algo aturdida por el sonido de las naves  
- no sé, a lo mejor alguna fuerza militar de algún anime - responde dudoso el joven chico  
- pues si siguen así, nos puede caer un misil - dijo de manera preocupante y asustadiza la pelirroja  
- Misty tiene razón, sera mejor irnos de aquí pronto - insinúa la pequeña digimon  
- entonces sigamos corriendo - sugiere Takashi

Los chicos comienzan a correr nuevamente, pasando por un par de árboles que interfieren su paso, pero de la nada; un proyectil es lanzado cerca de ellos, pasando justamente por delante, casi impactándolos. Takashi extendió su mano para impedir que Misty continuara, logrando que esta cayera hacia atrás. Aquel misil se impacta con un árbol, llevando a cabo una pequeña explosión.

- ¡esa cosa casi nos mata…! - exclama asustada Misty al levantarse  
- creo que le debo mis reflejos a la gimnasia - insinúa Takashi algo entusiasmado

Gatomon mira detenidamente el trayecto por donde vino aquel objeto, una vez ubicada, logra ver como una silueta se mueve no muy lejos de ellos…

- miren, hay alguien allá - dijo Gatomon al señalar aquella dirección  
- ¿quién sera? - pregunta Takashi al notar la misteriosa figura  
- debe ser quien trataba de matarnos - reclamo Misty algo molesta

Nos dirigimos ahora hacia donde esta aquella persona. Se trata de una mujer algo alta, de complexion delgada, piel blanca y de ojos rojizos. Ella tiene el cabello corto de color oro amarillento, lleva puesto un traje de aspecto policíaco de color azul con medallas en un costado alto, unas botas negras grandes y unos guantes blancos, los cuales tienen un extraño símbolo; además, lleva consigo una gran arma de color gris algo moderna, se trata de una Bazuca contemporánea con rastreador.

- ¡sal de ahí animal! - grito algo molesta la chica al ver hacia arriba

Aquella mujer deja su gran arma en el suelo y toma otra más pequeña de su cinturón color café; una vez en sus manos, apunta con ella hacia atrás, tras oír unos pasos. Pues Takashi, Misty y Gatomon se acercaron hacia ella y ahora fueron sorprendidos con un arme delante de ellos…

- te encontré, no duraste mucho tiempo escondido... - dice la chica al ver detenidamente a los chicos  
- ¡espera, no somos malos! - exclama asustada Misty  
- ¿qué?, ¡eres Victoria Seras! - se sorprende el chico algo extrañado por la nueva personaje

En efecto, se trata de Victoria Seras de Hellsing, la cazadora de vampiros, monstruos y demás criaturas misteriosas. Esta chica de apariencia tranquila, es una gran guerrera, pues tiene un poder que ningún otro puede poseer; pero después de asombrarse al ver que la conocen, baja su arma y mira a nuestros amigos algo confundida…

- ¿y ustedes quienes son? - pregunta mientras se guarda la pistola en el cinturón, sin quitar la vista de los chicos  
- ¡somos las personas que casi matas hace rato! - reclamo molesta Misty al ponerse delante de Takashi, poniendo nerviosos a los demás  
- ¿qué?... - la chica de ojos rojos gira su vista hacia atrás de los chicos, observando hacia donde fue el proyectil lanzado con anterioridad - a, perdón por el disparo, pero estoy buscando una misteriosa criatura, la cual creo se trata de un vampiro…  
- ¿un vampiro? - preguntaron con asombro Takashi y Misty  
- la verdad no sé lo que es, solo se que es una mujer… - contesta observando cada rincón del lugar - se oculta por aquí

Nos encontramos en un pequeño lugar del bosque, donde los arboles están separados con una distancia inferior a los 7 metros, pero da un amplio espacio para ver y caminar un poco, e incluso oír con profundidad el ruido de los aviones. La pequeña digimon, la cual se encuentra a un lado de Takashi, cierra sus ojos para tratar de rastrear alguna energía negativa, pero los abre con un gran respiro.

- no siento nada... - insinúa con decepción al ver a Victoria  
- ¡¿un gato que habla?! - pregunto alarmada Victoria, al notar la presencia de Gatomon, pues no se molesto en mirar hacia abajo  
- am… ¿miau?

Victoria retrocede un poco y saca su pequeña arma nuevamente, pero ahora le apunta a la digimon, dejando sorprendidos a Takashi y Misty; quienes se alarman y actúan rápidamente. Misty abraza a Gatomon y la levanta, mientras que Takashi toma con sus manos la pistola de Seras y la baja lentamente.

- ¿qué haces?, ella debe ser la criatura - dijo enojada Victoria al forcejear con Takashi  
- Victoria, ella es un digimon... - responde el chico tratando de impedir que ella lastime al digimon - no un vampiro  
- ¿Digimon?… - pregunto confundida Seras al dejar de forcejear por su pistola - por cierto, ¿cómo saben mi nombre?  
- el lo sabe, no nosotras - dijo nerviosa la digimon al abrazar a Misty  
- pues, te he visto en Hellsing - responde apenado por aquella escena el chico  
- ¿conoces la organización de Hellsing? - pregunto con asombro Victoria, al notar que el chico sabe más de lo que parece  
- pues, no he visto nada… en realidad lo se por un amigo - contesta Takashi algo apenado  
- saben, creo que deberíamos movernos, o esos misiles podrían darnos en cualquier momento - dijo Misty asustada al ver las naves algo más abajo de lo normal

Antes de que alguno hiciera un movimiento, unas risas comienzan a escucharse, paralizando a los chicos. Victoria parece reconocer aquellas risas e inmediatamente toma su bazuca, apuntando a unos árboles delante de ella, mientras que Takashi y Misty se ponen nerviosos y asustados por no saber que nuevo personaje podría aparecer, además de que los aviones están cerca de ellos; sin embargo, Gatomon se queda pensativa, mirando hacia todos lados como si buscara algo…

- jaajaajaa - se vuelven a escuchar aquellas risas, esta vez más cerca  
- estoy segura de que es ella... - insinúa Victoria al tratar de encontrarla entre los árboles  
- reconozco esa risa - dijo Gatomon pensativa aun  
- ¡sal de ahí vampiro! - grito Seras, esta vez agachándose un poco, apoyando una pierna en el suelo y la otra como si estuviera sentada, colocando su bazuca en el hombro y el lente de rastreo en su ojo  
- ¡ya te dije que no soy un vampiro! - exclama aquella chica algo molesta  
- ¡esa voz! - exclamo Gatomon una vez reconocida aquella voz  
- Gatomon, ¿quién es? - pregunto Takashi nervioso  
- siento su energía... - susurra Gatomon al perder el brillo en sus ojos, se ve que se abraza a si misma con algo de temor - esta frente a nosotros  
- ¿segura gatita? - pregunta Seras con suave amabilidad, apuntando con precision delante de ellas  
- ¿de quien hablan? - les pregunto Misty algo resignada la pelirroja, mientras una gota pasa por su cara  
- ¡deja de ocultarte vampiro! - grita con furia Victoria al colocar su dedo índice en el gatillo, lista para disparar  
- ya… te dije, que no… soy… un… ¡VAMPIRO! - replico enfurecida aquella chica

Finalmente ha salido aquel misterioso personaje, gritando unas palabras, las cuales eran . Aquella chica, pues es una mujer, junto sus brazos y rápidamente los extiende, lanzando una gran bola negra, acompañada de numerosos murciélago negros; esta técnica va dirigida a Victoria, quien solo se asombra al ver el trayecto de aquel poder…

- ¡Victoria! - grito Takashi al ver que no hace ningún movimiento

La chica de ojos rojos intento mover el gatillo para dispararle a aquel poder, pero es golpeada y lanzada hacia atrás. Ella choca con un tronco de árbol y cae instantáneamente, pero aun consciente, mientras que Misty se le acerca para ayudarla…

- ¿estas bien? - pregunta preocupada la pelirroja al llegar con ella  
- si, pero tengo que exterminarla... - contesto mientras se levanta con una abreviacion, indicando que no descansar hasta exterminarla  
- increíble - suspira el joven humano al contemplar la imagen de aquella chica

Mientras Misty ayuda a Victoria a ponerse de pie. Takashi y Gatomon solo observan a la nueva personaje. La cual se trata de una mujer, que ahora esta volando; su aspecto es sombrío y oscuro, ya que su traje es de color negro y es algo ajustado, tiene la piel gris y un largo cabello blanco, además de tener un par de cadenas en su cuerpo. No tiene alas, pero tiene la habilidad de levitar y con eso, le ayuda a permanecer en el aire, no mucho, ya que se esta llevando la guerra entre naves del KHY y PHY…

- LadyDevimon - menciono con algo de enojo la digimon gato  
- si, es un digimon... - susurra Takashi con nervios y asombro a la vez  
- vaya gatita, me asombra encontrarte aquí… ¿y tu ama? - pregunto con descaro aquella mujer de ojos rojos

Victoria recupera el equilibrio y toma rápidamente su gran arma, ya que se la había caído al momento de impactarse; se coloca nuevamente en posición, apuntando al digimon demonio, preparada para disparar, mientras que los demás solo se sorprenden por su acción…

- te sugiero que no hagas nada - insinúa Takashi algo alarmado  
- ¡despidete vampiro! - exclama Victoria al apretar el gatillo y disparar un pequeño proyectil metálico color gris  
- ¡ya me canse de ti! - exclamo molesta la sombría digimon

LadyDevimon se eleva un poco más y extiende uno de sus largos brazos, he de decir, que uno de ellos es más largo que el otro y tiene un aspecto de enormes garras; con este brazo, lanza un poderoso rayo color negro. Este poder absorbe el proyectil antes lanzado y ahora ambos ataques chocan con Victoria, quien es lanzada nuevamente hacia atrás, de nuevo se golpea la espalda con el tronco, pero en esta ocasión la bazuca cae en su pierna y ambas caen al suelo; el arma algo dañada y Victoria lastimada. Takashi y Gatomon solo se asombran por aquel incidente, mientras que Misty la socorre…

- !oye, no tienes porque lastimarla! - exclamo enojada la pelirroja al ver detenidamente a la digimon  
- disculpa, pero si te quieren matar, ¿no te defenderías? - pregunto con molestia LadyDevimon, al colocarse sus manos en la cintura  
- si... - susurra Misty algo apenada  
- ¡entonces callate! - grita la digimon al moverse un poco hacia atrás mientras flota  
- ni se te ocurra hacer algo - dice Gatomon con expresión de furia

La digimon levanta sus brazos dando una vuelta completa, al finalizarla los extiende y lanza nuevamente su ataque de sombra nocturna, el cual se trata de una seria de murciélago negros, acompañados de una gran esfera de energía. Misty se queda paralizada mientras que Victoria se levanta un poco; Gatomon, preocupada por la pelirroja, corre hacia ella dando un salto; con esto el digivice empieza a brillar, lanzando una columna de luz hacia la digimon, anulando el ataque de LadyDevimon…

- de nuevo… - menciona Takashi pensativo, al ver el brillo cubriendo a Gatomon  
- Gatomon, digivolve a...

Gatomon brilla intensamente mientras crece de tamaño, sus guantes se separan dando forma a unas delicadas manos, las cuales son rodeadas por un largo listón lila; al momento que la nueva figura femenina se cubre de un traje blanco y 6 grandes alas, además de un casco gris, el cual tapa su rostro pero no su largo cabello dorado…

- ¡Angewomon! - exclamo la nueva digimon  
- vaya, ya era hora - insinúa LadyDevimon con tono burlesco

La digimon de las sombras extiende nuevamente sus brazos, realizando su ataque de nuevo; esta vez Angewomon junta sus brazos, del cual uno de ellos libera un par de plumas blancas hacia los extremos, las cuales se extienden como un arco. El otro brazo crea un brillo puntiagudo, colocándolo cerca del otro, en posición de arquera…

- ¡flecha celestial! - exclama la digimon ángel al soltar la flecha

La flecha choca con el otro ataque, anulándolo completamente. Angewomon se coloca delante de Misty, quien auxilia a Victoria, sentándola delicadamente. Takashi, por su parte, esta algo distanciado de ellos, observando la pelea entre las digimon y la guerra aérea…

- no permitiré que hagas caos y que dañes a otras personas - dice Angewomon molesta con su rival  
- digi evolucionaste... es lo que quería - insinúa la otra digimon cruzándose de brazos en tono burlesco y sarcástico a la vez  
- ¡dejalos en paz Lady Devimon! - exclama Angewomon

- ¿estas bien? - pregunto Misty al notar una expresión de dolor en Victoria  
- si, solo que... - coloca sus manos en su pierna izquierda, mientras se queja del dolor - mi pierna, me duele  
- no te preocupes, yo te ayudo - insinúa la pelirroja al colocar su mochila a un lado de ella y comenzar a buscar algo

- ¿estas contento Takashi? - cuestiona la digimon algo decepcionada  
- ¿qué? - pregunta el chico algo confundido  
- querías otro digimon...  
- pero no así... - responde el chico con decepción, girando su vista a Misty y Victoria

Misty ha sacado de su mochila unas vendas, las cuales planea utilizar en la pierna de Victoria. Mientras tanto, LadyDevimon continua flotando con los brazos hacia abajo, mirando fijamente a Angewomon y Takashi, con una expresión retante…

- vamos, demuestra tu poder - dice la digimon sonriendo  
- no pienso luchar contigo - responde Angewomon moviendo su cabeza de manera negativa  
- ¿por que no?... - le pregunta al cruzarse de brazos y sonreír - es el destino digimon  
- ¿que cosa? - pregunto Takashi algo confundido por aquellas palabras  
- luchar con otros digimon, derrotarlos y absorber su poderes, demostrar quien es el mejor, eso te hace más fuerte… ese es el destino de los digimon - contesta la malvada digimon colocando uno de sus brazos en su cintura

Angewomon se queda pensativa por esas palabras, ¿sera verdad que todo digimon debe aniquilarte a otro?, sin embargo, eso no cambia la decisión de los demás. Mientras que ella piensa detenidamente, un fuerte viento se desata (se dan cuenta que siempre que habrá una pelea hay viento?, ¿que loco el clima no?), pero es por causa de los misiles que se impactan en el suelo, los cuales caen lejanos a nuestros personajes; pues la guerra aun continua…

- pero yo no soy así - menciona Angewomon al dejar de pensar y observar a su enemigo  
- eso es malo... - dijo LadyDevimon en tono infantil y sarcástico, mientras extiende uno de sus brazos - ¡sombra nocturna!

La digimon ha lanzado nuevamente su ataque, esta vez hacia Angewomon, quien se prepara para recibir aquel poder. La digimon ángel levanta sus brazos y los extiende en un ángulo de 180º, creando un brillo color rosa entre mano y mano, la cual pasa por su cabeza…

- ¡arco celestial! - invoca la digimon de gran poder

Angewomon crea una gran barrera de luz que la protege del ataque de LadyDevimon. Takashi solo ve la batalla, mientras que los ruidos y ataques de la guerra aérea se hacen más fuertes, ya que una de las naves puede crear ondas para desviar los misiles de los aviones; y esto ocasiona que se impacten en el suelo, creando explosiones. Mientras tanto, Misty termina de ponerle las vendas a Victoria, quien parece resistir el dolor.

- lucha, ¡patético digimon! - exclama molesta L.Devimon, con tono burlesco y ofensivo a la vez  
- te arrepentirás por eso - insinúa Angewomon al molestarse por aquel comentario  
- ultimamente... hemos estado luchando... - dijo en silencio Takashi, al ver fijamente a su digimon

Angewomon se eleva extendiendo sus 6 alas, lista para atacar al demonio femenino. LadyDevimon comienza su ataque lanzando una serie de cadenas, las cuales son detenidas por la digimon ángel con una sola mano; esta las jala trayendo consigo a la otra digimon, logrando golpearla con su otra mano. La digimon de la oscuridad se molesta y trata de golpearla con su garra, pero no logra darle. Mientras que los misiles están cayendo un poco más cerca de ellos…

- varias peleas entre personajes... todo el tiempo, ¿por qué yo estoy envuelto en esto? - se pregunto Takashi en silencio, mientras observa a Misty

La demonio digimon se eleva un poco más juntando sus brazos; Angewomon se prepara para lanzar una flecha pero es golpeada rápidamente por su enemiga, haciendo que caiga al suelo. Takashi, Misty y Victoria observan la pelea algo confundidos, sin embargo, el chico aun esta pensativo y no le presta mucha atención; mientras que Victoria quiere levantarse para exterminar a LadyDevimon. Angewomon se levanta enojada, su cabello cubre su cara, la poca parte del rostro que no cubre su casco; pero al levantarse completamente este cae sobre su cuerpo, ella logra notar la preocupación del joven humano, a tal grado de saber lo que piensa…

- te comprendo Takashi… - suspira Angewomon algo desorientada y desilusionada  
- ¿qué dices? - pregunta confundido el chico de cabello rojo, al escuchar aquella palabras  
- esto es por ti... - dijo la digimon con gran seguridad, al ver a su enemigo  
- ¿de que hablas? - pregunto de nuevo Takashi, algo disimulado, pues sabe bien a lo que se refiere, ya que logra sentir un fuerte poder de parte de su compañera  
- ¿lucharas? - pregunta L.Devimon con descaro y burla, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

Angewomon comienza a subir su poder, iluminando un aura rosa alrededor suyo. Misty y Takashi observan como Angewomon comienza a volar extendiendo sus 6 largas alas, creando un inmenso brillo rosado, mientras que LadyDevimon solamente la observa con una sonrisa, demostrando que no le teme…

- ahora si… ¿lucharas? - murmuro sarcásticamente la digimon sombría  
- solamente... cumplire mi destino digimon - asegura Angewomon con gran victoria y entusiasmo, sin quitar su vista del enemigo

Ambas digimon se miran fijamente, preparadas para luchar. Takashi solo observa algo confundido, Misty se encuentra observando también, pero a la vez algo angustiada al escuchar las fuertes explosiones de los misiles; mientras que Victoria contempla ambas guerras… las cuales podrían estar por terminar.

**continuará**


	24. Capítulo 23

Después de salir del Centro Hyrule, nuestros personajes se han vuelto involucrados en dos nuevas guerras. Ya que se han topado con una guerra aérea y además, han conocido a un nuevo personaje… a Victoria Seras, la cazadora de criaturas misteriosas; quien intentaba destruir a LadyDevimon, digimon enemigo de Angewomon, a la cual obligo a luchar, convirtiendo esto en una nueva pelea. ¿Quienes serán los victoriosos en ambas riñas?.

- Anime Cap. 23: **Ángeles y demonios **-

Lady Devimon ha aparecido, junto con Victoria Seras en los bosques donde viajan Takashi y las demás; sin embargo, para su sorpresa; una guerra aérea se lleva a cabo entre naves KHY (Kill Hero Ye-do) y PHY (Patrol Hero Yetzu), las cuales lanzan misiles que próximamente podrían caer cerca de ellos y para no hacerlo más difícil; Gatomon se ha convertido en Angewomon, para enfrentarse a su rival. La mencionada digimon comienza a liberar un gran poder, ella es rodeada por un aura de color rosa colocando sus brazos juntos, de los cuales uno extiende diversas plumas y el otro creo una flecha brillante.

- ¡flecha celestial! - exclama la digimon al lanzar su ataque

La brillante flecha es lanzada directamente, pero Ladydevimon desaparece ante los ojos de todos y aparece una vez el ataque de la ángel se va, al parecer tiene la habilidad de teletransportarse; dato que disgusta a Angewomon…

- más suerte a la próxima... - se burla con descaro la digimon mientras junta sus manos - ¡sombra nocturna!

Otro ataque es lanzado, nuevamente la técnica especial de la digimon demonio es dirigido hacia Angewomon, quien se eleva un poco más evadiendo el ataque. Ladydevimon se enfurece y vuela rápidamente hacia ella para dañarla física mente, pero la ángel vuela sobrepasando los árboles, hecho que preocupa a Takashi, ya que aun se lleva a cabo la guerra aérea…

- ¿quieres volar? - pregunta sarcásticamente Ladydevimon al seguir a la ángel, traspasando las ramas de los arboles  
- ¡Angewomon ten cuidado! - grita Takashi con preocupación al juntas sus manos cerca de su boca, para que su digimon la escucho  
- lo tendre… se lo que hago - dice Angewomon en silencio al volar más alto

Angewomon vuela cada vez más alto, mientras el viento mueve su cabello dorado y listón lila; gracias a los rayos del sol, el aura de este digimon brilla inmensamente al igual que sus alas, gracias a esto, Ladydevimon la puede ver sin dificultad, aunque no se eleva más por temor a las naves…

- ¡garra de oscuridad! - exclama Ladydevimon al extender su mano, la cual toma un oscuro color  
- ¡rayo de luz! - grita Angewomon al detenerse y girar su vista hacia abajo

Una gigantesca garra sale del brazo de la demonio digimon hacia Angewomon; pero esta extiende una de sus manos colocando el dedo índice en forma de pistola, con la cual lanza un rayo conjunto color blanco. Ambos ataques chocan creando una pequeña explosión para dar lugar a una cortina de humo, ninguno llego a su objetivo. Angewomon mueve sus alas para disipar el humo, pero de la nada recibe una patada en su espalda, la cual hace que descienda un poco, pero reacciona el momento.  
La digimon gira su vista y nota como Ladydevimon esta sobre ella, riendo cruzada de brazos; Angewomon mueve sus manos hacia arriba y las baja delante de ella, después de eso las abre y extiende a los lados, creando un nuevo ataque. Se trata del arco de luz, el cual es lanzado hacia el enemigo. Takashi se encuentra abajo, algo preocupado y temeroso, pues no puede ver con claridad aquella batalla y teme por la vida de su compañera digimon, ya que el ataque de las naves se acerca cada vez más hacia ellos…

- eres muy fuerte... - insinúa con cansancio Ladydevimon, después de evadir el ultimo ataque  
- digo lo mismo - menciona Angewomon algo chocante, sin intención de tener una platica  
- lastima que no lo seras más… - murmura la digimon de vestimenta negra

Nuevamente extiende sus brazos, esta vez usando dos garras de la oscuridad, las cuales evade Angewomon sin problemas. Ahora la digimon ángel junta nuevamente sus brazos, mientras nota la expresión de enojo de su enemigo, pues no le gusta fallar…

- ¡arco...!

Antes de que terminara aquel conjuro, con una impresionante velocidad, Ladydevimon se coloca detrás de Angewomon y utiliza su garra de la oscuridad atacando directamente en la espalda de la otra. Después de eso aparece delante de ella utilizando una sombra nocturna y finalmente da un giro dando una fuerte patada a la ángel.

- ¡ahaaa! - grita la ángel adolorida  
- ¡Angewomon! - exclama el chico al ver como desciende

Angewomon comienza a caer algo inconsciente, Misty y Takashi se preocupan instantáneamente al ver que no reacciona. Aprovechando esta oportunidad, Ladydevimon se acerca descendiendo también, con una mano atrás de ella y la otra colocándolo delante, para atacar de nuevo a la ángel antes de que despierta. Pero antes de que haga algo, un gran misil pasa por delante de ella, gracias a la suerte pudo salir viva e ilesa; sin embargo aquella distracción letal, impidió su golpe final.

- ¿qué rayos?… - se pregunta la digimon al ver como el proyectil baja rápidamente, pues estas armas a pesar de ser de tamaño medio, viajan a una gran velocidad, pero mientras esta distraida, es golpeada por una luz - ¿pero que?  
- nunca bajes la guardia - insinúa Angewomon elevándose nuevamente delante de Ladydevimon, quien la observa con rencor

El proyectil que había impedido atacar a Ladydevimon choca en un lugar cerca de donde están Takashi y los demás; quienes solo ven una pequeña explosión y observan como los árboles se mueven violentamente por la reacción y el fuerte viento creado por el impacto.

- ese misil, casi cae aquí - dijo Misty con gran preocupación  
- ya llevan buen tiempo, que esas naves están luchando - insinúa Victoria al ver los daños de la pequeña explosión  
- sera mejor movernos... - sugiere la pelirroja con nervios jalando a Takashi de su chaqueta, atemorizada por lo que pueda suceder  
- creo que lo mejor es quedarnos aquí - insinúa el chico negando el aviso de Misty, dándoles a entender que por el momento están seguros

Victoria siente dolor todavía y se sienta en una gran roca que estaba ahí (que por suerte no se golpeo con ella cuando fue lanzada). Misty atemorizada aun guarda algunas cosas en su mochila, esperando que ambas guerras terminen, mientras que Takashi solo observa la batalla de las digimon y mira hacia donde son dirigidos aquellas bombas de las fuerzas Aéreas.  
Volviendo a la batalla; Ladydevimon coloca una mano en su frente, mientras que con la otra señala a su enemiga; justo en esos momentos lanza un conjuro llamado (es sombiro, no sombrío); un ataque color negro con extremos rojos algo reluciente en forma de flecha. Afortunadamente Angewomon logra evadirla con tiempo, sin embargo, mientras esto ocurre… una platica se lleva a cabo entre pilotos de las fuerzas PHY…

- atención, los tenemos en la mira… - dijo un sujeto desde una radio, al parecer comunicandose con su jefe  
- disparen los misiles F-Y10 a la nave mayor del KHY - ordeno el jefe al mando de aquel equipo, el cual opera todo desde el monitor de una nave mayor  
- entendido - afirma una chica del mismo bando desde su transmisor

Estos soldados de extraña vestimenta, la cual no puedo describir debido a sucesos futuros, obedecen a su comandante, el cual opera todo desde su nave mayor, en la cual varias personas presencian la batalla de las naves. Como se dijo en aquella orden, 3 nuevos misiles son lanzados, estos son de estructura más solida y de gran tamaño, además de tener un brillante color azul con rayas blancas; los tres se dirigen con gran velocidad a las naves enemigas.

- General, la armada PHY a disparado sus misiles - alerta un sujeto temoroso a su capitán, a través de un monitor  
- ¡envíen las ondas camaleon! - ordeno inmediatamente aquel jefe, sin pensar dos veces en las consecuencias o posibles riesgos de error  
- lo que diga... - susurra aquel sujeto, mientras presiona un botón rojo de forma rectangular en su tablero, sintiéndose algo nervioso cuando una gota de sudor pasa por su frente

Los integrantes del KHY, conforman una vestimenta negra totalmente, con rayas azules en las mangas largas de sus chalecos. Se puede ver que el símbolo de este grupo es una cobra sosteniendo una luna creciente, mientras que la del otro bando es una estrella con una especia de zorro en su interior. De la mayor de las naves del KHY, se generan unas descargas eléctricas que se transforman ahora en un par de ondas color negro y verde; lo bueno es que son visibles para algunas personas e invisibles para otras, sin embargo, este poder llega contra los misiles.

- ¡bloqueamos los misiles!... - exclama una mujer del KHY con entusiasmo  
- ¡los misiles cambiaron de dirección! - exclamo asustado un chico del PHY, al mirar como los misiles bajan sin tocar su punto.

Aquellos proyectiles han cambiado su rumbo, ahora caen hacia donde están Takashi, Misty, Victoria y sus alrededores. Uno de ellos viaja más rápido, logrando impactarse a unos metros de ellos, provocando un fuerte colapso que hace caer a los árboles y con esto, crea una fuerte onda que llega hacia nuestro grupo; lanzando a Misty hacia Takashi, quien observa temeroso…

- ¡ahaaa! - grita Misty al ser lanzada mientras se cubre con los brazos  
- ¡Misty! - exclamo Takashi al extender sus brazos para tomar a la pelirroja

Misty choca con Takashi y ambos caen hacia atrás, por suerte nadie resulta herido, mientras que Victoria observa como se acercan los otros dos. Angewomon se da cuenta de lo sucedido y detecta los otros dos misiles que se aproximan a sus amigos. Al notar que uno se impactara justamente donde están Takashi y Misty, baja inmediatamente para impedir que salgan lastimados; Ladydevimon la sigue para aprovechar el momento y atacar por la espalda. Unos minutos más y aquel impacto se llevara cabo, la digimon ángel trata de llegar antes, pero no puede volar más rápido, además, sabe que si logra ataca aquella bomba, explotaría y el daño podría ser peor.  
Misty se levanta después de estar unos segundos sobre Takashi, la chica siente un gran calor en el ambiente y gira su vista hacia arriba, sorprendiéndose por lo que ve…

- ¡Takashi, el misil! - exclama asustada al señalarlo  
- ¡noo! - se sorprende el chico  
- debo llegar… - dice en silencio Angewomon al acelerar un poco

Takashi observa detenidamente el misil, sin hacer algún movimiento, solo observa con una mirada de miedo; sus ojos se mueven un poco pues no sabe si moverse o quedarse. La pelirroja trata de hacer reaccionar a su compañero, pero es inútil, el sigue pensativo y ella esta algo nerviosa. Angewomon logra llegar antes, colocándose delante de los dos, la mano de Victoria empieza a brillar sin razón alguna y el misil se impacta finalmente, logrando una gran explosión.  
Aquel poderoso colapso crea una fuerte onda de fuego, la cual se expande velozmente, logrando que los árboles y otras plantes se mueven bruscamente, algunas cuantas caen con fuego y otros salen disparados arrancándolas del suelo con todo y raíz. La oscuridad reina por unos instantes en aquel amplio espacio, ya que se ha creado una gran columna de humo a los alrededores.

El estallido del lugar se a calmado un poco, la gran pantalla de humo se disipa poco a poco; los árboles cercanos han caído destrozados, se puede ver como el fuego ha desapareció. Finalmente se dejan ver las figuras de nuestros personajes, mostrando a Angewomon y los demás rodeados de un gran campo color azul rey, el cual desaparece lentamente…

- nos... salvamos... - insinúa Misty algo confundida  
- eso parece Misty… - contesta Angewomon confundida también - nos salvaron  
- por cierto… ¿y Victoria? - pregunto Takashi al notar su ausencia, pues en la roca donde estaba, solo ve sus armas destrozadas, pero no a ella

Misty camina un poco cubriendo la boca con una mano y con la otra moviéndola de extraña manera para alejar el humo de ella. Takashi nota el gran caos que dejo aquella bomba mortal, se da cuenta que fue tan feroz que tal vez Victoria no pudo salvarse. Sin embargo, Angewomon reacciona, recordando a LadyDevimon e inmediatamente da una vuelta girando su vista hacia arriba, para su sorpresa, observa el tercer misil, quien impacto a la digimon oscura; aquel proyectil no detono como los demás, este se encuentra atravesado en el cuerpo de la digimon y ahora se ha convertido en una base de datos.

- ¡LadyDevimon! - exclama la digimon ángel con gran asombro, al ver como su rival desaparece lentamente  
- tenían razón los que decían que lo que hagas se te devolvía… - insinúa con sarcasmo Ladydevimon - no creí que mi final fuera tan rápido  
- resiste más, te ayudare… - Angewomon levanta sus brazos, creando un nuevo brillo rosa - ¡arco celestial!

El nuevo resplandor pasa sobre Ladydevimon, destruyendo el misil, el cual solo era información. Pero al momento de desaparecer, le deja un gran daño a la otra digimon, quien desaparece cada vez más rápido; por consecuencia de esto, L.Devimon baja lentamente, colocándose delante de la digimon ángel, con Takashi y Misty a sus extremos.

- tal vez no sufra... pero fue tarde - dice la digimon, colocándose sus brazos en el área donde el misil la impacto, un abajo de su pecho  
- ¡vamos, resiste… no debes morir ahora! - exclama Angewomon molesta  
- no entiendo… ¿por qué quieres que viva si solo te quiero aniquilarte? - pregunto confundida L.Devimon, al notar una expresión de sufrimiento por parte de su compañera digimon  
- no lo sé… - contesta pensativa, mientras el leve aire mueve sus rubios cabellos  
- fue una batalla honorable... pero…  
- ¿qué dices?, aun no terminamos - insinúa Angewomon interrumpiendo, al sostener con sus dos brazos, los hombros de L.Devimon, quien desaparece más  
- es el destino, nos veremos... luego - concluye L.Devimon con una sonrisa, mientras cierra sus ojos

LadyDevimon finalmente desaparece en pequeñas partículas de color rojo. Angewomon baja sus brazos y agacha su cabeza, aunque el viento logre que su cabello cubra su cara, lo que el casco le permite ver, se le puede ver una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla. Takashi se acerca más con su compañera, algo lastimado al sentir la tristeza de esta.

- Angewomon… - menciona con tristeza el chico al ver el suelo  
- no lo entiendo, ¿por qué lloras? - pregunto confundida Misty, al acercarse y colocar su mano en el hombro del ángel, como forma de animo  
- no lloro por su muerte... si no... - levanta su cara, fijando su vista al cielo - pude salvarla, a ella y a Victoria, como a ustedes…  
- pero… era tu enemigo, no entiendo el por que…  
- por eso mismo Misty… - interrumpe Angewomon al voltear con ella - por el solo hecho de pensar que es mi enemiga, me deje llevar y no tenia la intención de salvarla  
- te entiendo - susurro la pelirroja al girar su vista hacia atrás  
- aunque soy un digimon ángel, en ocasiones pienso que soy lo contrario - insinúa la ángel al ver a Takashi

Las lágrimas de Angewomon comienzan a secarse, mientras la luz del sol comienza a sentirse en el amplio lugar, ella comienza a liberar un brillo blanco que la cubre totalmente, y con esto comienza a encoger hasta llegar a ser Gatomon nuevamente.

- Gatomon - menciono Misty con una sonrisa  
- siempre derrotar a los malos, nunca pensé en eso... - insinúa Gatomon algo desilusionada  
- tienes razón, pero... ¿es el digi-destino no? - pregunto Takashi algo optimista  
- no debemos dejar que algo nos diga que hacer, nosotros hacemos nuestro destino - responde la digimon, al mostrar una sonrisa  
- si, pero...  
- Victoria esta bien... aun sigue viva - dice Gatomon, interrumpiendo nuevamente a Misty  
- ¿cómo sabes eso?, y entonces… ¿donde esta? - cuestiona el chico a su digimon, asombrado por lo que dice  
- no sé como lo hizo, pero se salvo - contesta, observando el cielo azul  
- al menos, estará bien - suspira Misty por el bienestar de la chica, mientras refleja una felicidad en su rostro

Después de un rato; Takashi, Misty y Gatomon han caminado un poco, alejándose del lugar en donde estaban; ahora se encuentran sentados en un lugar lleno de flores, una pradera que se encontraba cerca del bosque y que por suerte del destino, quedo intacta. Al parecer la guerra entre la PHY y KHY ha terminado, teniendo como victoriosos PHY; pero ahora... Takashi y las demás se encuentran contemplando un bello atardecer, observando como el sol se cubre en un par de lejanas montañas, dando un tono naranja, rojizo y azul al cielo; junto con nubes de tono lila, rosa y algo naranja…

- ¿por qué todo termina mal? - se pregunta Gatomon al tomar un par de flores  
- así es la vida, las cosas buenas y malas siempre están presentes, es como Ash, quien gana siempre... - insinúa Misty con felicidad, observando el panorama  
- pero pierde con los mejores… - continua Takashi mirando a Gatomon, mostrándole una sonrisa  
- exacto, y de esa forma es como gana más experiencia - menciona Misty con seguridad y brillo en sus ojos  
- entonces... estoy aprendiendo a ser un digimon - insinúa Gatomon, al darle un significado a aquellas palabras  
- algo así, pero no te preocupes...  
- nos tienes a nosotros - sonríe Misty, tras interrumpir a Takashi

Takashi se acuesta en el césped, colocando sus manos debajo de su cabeza. Misty y Gatomon se quedan sentadas, observando aquel bello atardecer, mientras sientes el fresco aire del lugar y el dulce aroma de algunas flores cercanas…

- a partir de ahora... - bosteza el chico - tratemos de no involucrarnos en más problemas  
- si, hay que descansar de una buena vez - comenta Gatomon, apoyando la nueva decisión  
- dejemos las peleas y batallas pokémon - insinúa Misty, observando el atardecer  
- por un momento... - Takashi se levanta, sosteniendose con sus brazos - disfrutemos el viaje

El sol se oculta entre las montañas, logrando que el cielo finalmente tome el tono oscuro de la noche poco a poco. Las nubes se vuelven grises, haciendo que los pocos rayos que son lanzados del sol, se reflejen en las montañas de color rojizo oscuro, convirtiéndolo en un bello panorama.

**continuará**

_lista de personajes actualizada..._


	25. Capítulo 24

La extraña batalla de las naves aéreas, fue la que concluyo la guerra de las digimon. En un momento desesperado, Angewomon protege a sus amigos de lo que podría ser una muerte segura, sin embargo, se olvido por completo de Victoria y Ladydevimon, quienes estaban vulnerables al colapso. Por razones extrañas, Victoria Seras desapareció sin dejar rastro y Ladydevimon se fue, enseñándoles a nuestro grupo que las batallas tendrán trágicos finales, y es por esa razón, que ahora han decidió apartarse de ellas… pero, ¿por cuanto tiempo?.

- Anime Cap. 24: **Serenity, el comienzo...** -

Después de un par de batallas; Takashi, Misty y Gatomon dedican su tiempo a descansar en uno de los lugares del bosque, una vez pasada la peligrosa guerra. En esta ocasión, no nos enfocaremos en ellos, sino, en otro personaje fundamental de la historia…  
Mientras tanto… ubicándonos en Deak Down, un lugar de oscuridad y sombras, donde solo hay un extenso bosque con arboles totalmente negros, un par de arroyos de agua cristalina. Sin duda, un lugar silencioso, rodeado por un par de montañas con un poco de nieve. Un territorio totalmente sombrío, dominando por una eterna noche, bajo la luz de la luna llena…

En aquel tenebroso sitio, se encuentra un gran castillo negro con grandes torres que al final, tienen picos en forma de M, también se aprecian algunas estatuas de grandes dragones y otras con figuras de gárgolas, pero de todas ellas, destacan más una enorme torre con un campanario, en donde hay una gran estrella de 5 picos color roja, más bien un pentágrama invertido.  
Pero adentrandonos en una de las miles de habitaciones de aquel lugar, nos encontramos con una muy amplia; se trata de la habitación central, en donde se llevan a cabo pequeñas reuniones y es donde Elixte pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo. En este lugar, se encuentran Serenity y el mencionado demonio, quienes llevan a cabo una platica, no muy agradable que digamos. Aquel amplio espacio, consta de grandes paredes, varios estantes con diversos libros; es una habitación de color azul oscuro con lineas plateadas en cada esquina, además de tener varias pantallas, y en una de ellas, se encuentran nuestros protagonistas… y finalmente, podemos menciona, dos grandes ventanas que reflejan aquel paisaje sombrío…

- ¡¿cómo se te pudo escapar?! - cuestiono de manera agresiva Elixte, sin quitar su vista de la nerviosa Serenity  
- señor, lo siento… - agacha la cabeza algo angustiada - pero, al menos tenemos el rompecabezas del milenio, ¿eso es lo que cuenta no?  
- ¿ya esta en su lugar? - pregunto el demonio, dando una vuelta, mostrándole la espalda  
- si... - contesta Serenity en voz baja  
- bien, ahora retirate - dice de manera molesta al sentarse en una de las sillas que están en el lugar  
- si señor... - se despide con seriedad la chica  
- ¡y no me digas señor… - voltea con Serenity, levantando una mano de la cual crea un resplandor - soy Elixte para ti!

La chica de ojos verdes solo se sorprende al ver aquel brillo que rápidamente se convierte en una pequeña esfera negra que es lanzada hacia ella. Serenity se hace a un lado, pero la velocidad de aquel ataque logra tocarla en el hombro, sin lastimarla gravemente. La chica se toca el lugar y observa a su jefe confundida, mientras Elixte la mira con desprecio…

- retirate - ordeno aquel demonio, al darle la espalda de nuevo  
- como diga… - hace una breve pausa en su reverencia - Elixte...

Serenity sale de aquella habitación disgustada por aquel hecho, ahora se dirige a su habitación; caminando por un largo pasillo, de una gran alfombra color negra; mientras la bella chica camina, se pueden ver algunos cuadros en las paredes, de los cuales, son personajes de anime. Además, la luz de aquel sitio es brindada por una antiguas lamparas de fuego, conocidas como candeladros.  
Después de pasar varias puertas, nuestra personaje se detiene en una muy especial… una puerta de color rosa, la cual resalta en aquel pasillos oscuro; Serenity toma una llave de su compartimiento del cinturón y la introduce en la cerradura, con la cual finalmente entra a los que vendría siendo su alcoba.

- ¿por qué tengo que soportar esto? - se pregunta la chica al entrar y cerrar la puerta, al recargarse en ella hasta cerrarla completamente

Serenity guarda la llave de nuevo y camina un poco más, colocando 5 pokébolas de color negro y blanco, sobre un escritorio chico de una pieza color marrón. La habitación de esta chica, es diferente a las otras, es bastante amplia, cuenta con un balcón grande adornado de rosas negras sobre el varandal blanco; las paredes son de color blanco rosadas, tonos extraños para un castillo negro. En fin, también podemos decir que tiene una gran cama y varios muebles de excelente calidad.  
Esta chica desliza una ventana delante de otra, para poder ir al balcón… al salir, se recarga en el varandal, observando la gran luna brillando sobre el castillo, al igual que el sombrío paisaje; ella observa con detenimiento mientras sostiene una copa con vino tinto, la cual había tomado cuando dejo las pokébolas; en donde se reflejan sus ojos brillantes.

- esto es extraño, hay algo en mi que no me queda muy claro, pero… - se dice confundida al ver fijamente el liquido de la copa - ¿por qué?

Los ojos de la chica no se despegan de aquella copa de cristal, en donde se ven pasar varias imagenes, de las cuales son recuerdos de Serenity, quien comienza a recordar su pasado... Gracias a esos pensamientos que se reflejan como espejo sobre ella, nos profundizaremos más en esta peculiar personaje.  
Nos ubicamos en un tiempo no muy atrás, en un parque de una ciudad muy alegre y colorida; un lugar rodeado de grandes robles y aire limpio, en donde las personas hablan con felicidad y pasean por los estrechos espacios de aquel sitio. Enfocándonos en una de las bancas del lugar, en donde nuestra joven de cabello naranja se encuentra hablando con otra persona, un hombre alto y delgado de cabello café oscuro y ojos grises de piel blanquiza.

- este es un hermosos día - insinúa la joven chica  
- lo sé, momentos así se tienen que disfrutar por siempre - menciono aquel chico al mirar a Serenity con delicadeza  
- pero Ten…  
- Serenity, siempre estaremos juntos... - dijo Ten, al sujetar la mano de lo que vendría siendo su novia  
- eso espero Ten, pero... - suelta su mano, observando el cielo  
- no temas, nada nos separara - toma sus manos nuevamente y observa la cara poco rojiza de Serenity, quien mira los ojos brillosos de Ten

Una nueva escena se observa, ahora se trata de una gran iglesia de color blanco, con hermosos mosaicos y vitrales con figuras de ángeles. Aquel edificio se encuentra adornado de rosas rojas y blancas por dentro y fuera, también con lianas algo moradas en los pilares. Estando en su interior, podemos ver a muchas personas sentadas esperando que el matrimonio se lleve a cabo en aquel gran altar.

Serenity se encuentra en el altar, portando un hermoso vestido blanco de una tela muy fina; adornado con un par de figuras en forma de flores en la región de los hombros, este vestido es de una sola pieza con escote, aunque no muestra mucho. La joven de ojos verdes tiene su cabello sostenido con su velo y un ramo de flores de variados colores. Junto a ella se encuentra la persona que los casara y seguidamente, las damas de honor, quienes esperan la llegada del novio.

- ¿por qué no llega? - se pregunta preocupada Serenity, tocando continuamente un hermoso collar que tiene puesto  
- no te preocupes, debe ser el trafico - le responde el padre, como una opción del retardo  
- eso espero…

Todo indica que Ten, el futuro esposo de Serenity, aun no ha llegado. Las personas presentes comienzan a preocuparse por el chico y muy pocas perdiendo la paciencia, pues lleva algo de tiempo aquel retardo. Las puertas de aquel edificio, que se encontraban abiertas, son obstruidas por una chica que entra caminando rápidamente. Esta personaje lleva un largo vestido azul celeste; todos la observan y logran notar, que lleva un sobre en su mano, cosa que saca muchas dudas.

- Serenity… una carta de Ten - menciona la chica levantando la mano  
- Akihria… - susurra Serenity el nombre de la chica con tristeza  
- lo siento Serenity… - le entrega la carta - no te toco  
- Ten... - nombro Serenity al ver el remitente del sobre

Serenity abre el sobre con delicadeza, lentamente saca la hoja de su interior; nota que esta decorada con algunos dibujos y contiene una foto de ella con Ten en la parte central; debajo de esta, un texto del cual comienza a leer:

"Amada Serenity:

Primero que nada, quiero pedirte una enorme disculpa por no haber llegado, y abandonarte en estos momentos. Ya sabes que eres una gran mujer, con la cual puedo confiar en todo, pero me vergüenza presentarse ante ti con esta noticia, la verdad, no quiero que sufras, solo quiero que seas feliz.  
La razón del por que te mande entregar esta carta, es por que encontré un mejor empleo en otro estado, sabes que no tengo el suficiente capital como para mantener nos; así que he decidido viajar solo, espero me comprendes Serenity.

Eres una gran persona, espero que siempre me recuerdes como yo a ti, ojala que encuentres al verdadero hombre, el cual te haga feliz el resto de tu vida. Recuerda, que siempre contaras con mi amistad, ya que es lo único que te puedo dar. Cuidate mucho Serenity.

Con amor  
Ten Hikiwa

P.D. nuevamente, perdoname… te deseo lo mejor en esta vida y espero que nunca olvides que…"

- te recordare por siempre - murmura la chica al terminar de leer, mientras sus ojos sueltan un par de lágrimas

Serenity se arrodilla con gran dolor en su interior, ser plantada en una ceremonia de esa magnitud, es lo más triste y decepcionante que le podría pasar a una mujer enamorada. La chica coloca el ramo a un lado de ella junto con la carta, mientras un par de lágrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas. Las personas del lugar se quedan calladas, observando aquella triste escena; la chica que entrego la carta, se queda parada delante de ella, con una profunda mirada, muy pensativa.

- ya no llores Serenity, desde un principio, te dije que no serias feliz con el - insinúa Akihria de manera egoísta

Se podría decir que Akihria es una antigua amiga de Serenity, quien también estaba enamorada de Ten, por lo cual, las llevo a una extrema rivalidad. Serenity se levanta por el comentario de aquella chica, secando sus lágrimas, pero no puede contener su sufrimiento y dolor...

- cuanto lo siento… - dice mientras coloca su mano en el hombro de Serenity - no seras feliz  
- ¡callate! - exclama Serenity observando con furia a la otra chica

Al tener gran frustracion dentro de ella, Serenity levanta una mano, de la cual expulsa gran cantidad de energía oscura, logrando que Akihria sea lanzada a un par de metros atrás; las personas se impresionan, observando a la dolida chica. Se puede notar como el cuerpo de la mujer vestida de blanco, comienza a ser rodeada de una poderosa aura negra; liberando varias sombras detrás de ellas, las cuales se mueven por el suelo con gran eficacia…

- ya no sufriré más… - murmura la chica con gran dolor y odio - ya no

Poco a poco, el edificio se torna oscuro, cubriéndose por las sombras liberadas por Serenity, quien no deja de pensar en aquel sufrimiento, acumulando su rencor hacia Ten. Esto hace que su energía aumente inconsiderablemente, de esta manera, las sombras cubren con mayor velocidad el lugar.

- ¿qué me pasa? - se pregunta la chica al observar sus manos  
- al parecer... te han dejado abandonada, al igual que a mi - dice una voz, no muy lejos de ella  
- ¿quién dijo eso? - pregunto la chica al aire, girando su vista a todas partes

La chica observa como el lugar se ha llenado de sombras, la oscuridad gobierna en aquel edificio, en donde no hay nadie, como si se tratara de otra dimension. Sin embargo, Serenity logra ver una figura algo cerca de ella, la cual no distingue con claridad…

- Serenity... - menciona aquella persona  
- ¿Ten? - pregunta impresionada la chica, al reconocer aquella voz  
- si mi amor, soy yo - responde el chico, al dejarse ver entre las sombras

Serenity corre hacia el mencionado chico con gran felicidad, todo indica que podría cumplir su sueño… ella nota como Ten la recibirá con los brazos abiertos, pero antes de que la chica abriera sus brazos para abrazarlo; Ten los baja y camina hacia atrás, con una mirada y sonrisa repulsiva…

- lastima... - suspira el chico al comenzar a sonreír más - ¡hasta nunca!  
- ¡nooo! - grita Serenity, al ver como su amado desaparece ante ella, el cual logro hacerla llorar de nuevo  
- no te atormentes más - le sugiere la misma voz de hace segundos  
- ¿quién eres? - pregunta mientras comienza a tallarse los ojos  
- soy Elixte... tu nuevo protector - responde aquella persona, quien camina, haciendo sonar sus pasos  
- ¿protector? - cuestiona la chica, al girar hacia atrás

Elixte, el demonio de las sombras, ha aparecido ante los ojos de la dolida mujer. Este ser porta su clásico casco blanco, además de una armadura dorada, que cubre solo la parte superior de sus hombros y parte de su pecho, ya que se encuentra en su forma de demonio, demostrando sus grandes alas. La chica solo se sorprende por la apariencia de aquel ser, algo que ella nunca había visto en su vida.

- se como se siente ser olvidado, y más cuando quieres realizar un sueño… pero gracias ha eso, se te han otorgado unos poderes fabulosos, los cuales debo enseñarte a usarlos - insinúa aquel ser, mostrando interés en las habilidades de la chica  
- ¿poderes? - se pregunta confundida, al observar sus manos  
- unete a mi y así no sufrirás más… - propone Elixte, extendiendo una de sus manos y mirando como la chica agacha su cabeza - vamos, no temas… podrás vengarte

Con esas palabras, varios pensamientos cruzan la mente de aquella chica, quien continua observando el suelo; mientras su largo cabello cubre parte de su cara. Elixte espera la respuesta, aun con la mano extendida, dando a entender, que apoyara siempre a la joven y ayudara en sus problemas; Serenity levanta la mirada, observando con detenimiento la mano de aquel demonio…

- ¿qué caso tiene vivir una vida cuando eres desdichada? - susurra cuestionandose la chica  
- ¿y bien? - pregunto Elixte, manteniendo la calma y paciencia  
- me uniré a usted... - responde con cortesía, colocando su mano sobre la mano del demonio  
- buena elección... - sonríe Elixte, cerrando su mano para dar por seguro el trato

Serenity mira a Elixte detenidamente, sintiendo como una sed de venganza corre por sus venas; esta escena comienza a ponerse borrosa, y poco a poco se convierte en un rostro reflejado en un cristal. Aquella chica ha dejado de recordar aquel suceso, ahora estamos de vuelta a donde todo comenzó; Serenity en el balcón, observando aquella copa de vidrio.

- ¿por que?… - se pregunta con gran molestia, arrojando la copa hacia atrás, la cual se rompe, tirando el poco liquido que contenía - ¡¿por qué a mi?!

Serenity entra a su habitación, cerrando con llave aquel ventanal que lleva al balcón; continuamente se sienta en su cama algo molesta consigo misma, tras recordar aquellos hechos, ahora su mente esta invadida por varias preguntas, varias cosas que ella no puede responder.

- ¿qué ganare al luchar con Takashi?... - se pregunta mientras sus ojos empiezan a brillar para expulsar lágrimas, las cuales salen cuando la chica mira el espejo de su tocador - el no es culpable de mi tormento, ¿por qué decidí trabajar para Elixte?

Nuestra chica se agacha, colocando sus manos en el área del abdomen, como se si abrazara a ella misma; en eso, cinco resplandores se aprecian en la habitación, ya que de las pokébolas del escritorio, se han liberado los respectivos pokémon.

- ¿por qué no soy como el? - se cuestiona la chica, tratando de encontrar una posible respuesta

Los pokémon de Serenity se han liberado; ya conocemos a tres de ellos, en cambio a los otros dos no. Uno de ellos es del tipo siniestro/volador, un ave de color negro con un algo parecido a un sombrero en su cabeza; se le conoce por ser caracterizado con un cuervo, mientras que el otro es una especia de fantasma color marrón, el cual parece contener una armadura y una aureola sobre el; se tratan de Murkrow y Shedinja…

- mis...  
- haun, haun...  
-banet...  
- ¡murkrow!  
- lll  
- chicos... - suspira la chica al ver como sus pokémon se le acercan

Shedinja, quien tiene la habilidad de flotar, baja colocándose en las piernas de Serenity; Haunter, Banette y Misdreavus se encuentran volando cerca de ella, mientras que Murkrow se coloca a un lado de ella, cerca de sus piernas, ya que quieren hacerle saber, que ellos la quieren y la apoyan en todo…

- murkrow, murkrow... mur, mur - dice el pokémon volador, moviendo sus alas hacia arriba  
- Murkrow... - menciona la chica con los ojos llorosos, quien al parecer comprende lo que el dice  
- haunter, unter un  
- misdrea... mis  
- Haunter, Misdreavus... - nombra Serenity al agachar su cabeza - ustedes, son los únicos que no me abandonan

Una lágrima de Serenity, sale de sus ojos, recorriendo su mejilla hasta que cae sobre Shedinja, quien aunque no haga expresiones, se nota la preocupación que tiene sobre su entrenadora.

- she... - se comunica el mencionado pokémon  
- bane… - suspira preocupado el pokémon títere, al colocarse sobre la cama, tocando el hombro de Serenity  
- disculpen, ya no llorare… - se seca las lágrimas - seré fuerte. Ya que ustedes son mis únicos amigos...

Los pokémon se emocionan y se alegran por aquellas palabras, Shedinja se eleva con felicidad. Pero esa emoción termina pronto, ya que se escucha el golpe de una puerta. Alguien toca la puerta de la habitación de la chica, quien se alarma al no saber quien es y si pudo haber escuchado aquella conversacion…

- ¿quién es? - pregunta la chica algo nerviosa  
- hola, Elixte te habla - se trata de Bakura, quien abrió la puerta para informarle  
- te pregunte quien eras, no dije que entraras - insinúa molesta la chica al levantarse  
- disculpa… pero…  
- ¿qué es lo que quiere? - pregunta molesta al cruzarse de brazos  
- ¿estas enojada? - pregunto Bakura con interés al dar un paso en la habitación  
- eso no te incumbe… - le responde negativamente la chica, al darle la espalda - enseguida voy  
- ¡disculpame!… - exclama con sarcasmo el chico de cabello blanco - solo no tardes

Bakura cierra la puerta; Serenity escucha los pasos que este da, dando a entender que se ha alejado. Ella camina hacia su escritorio, sin antes acariciar la frente de Murkrow, ella toma las pokébolas de sus pokémon, mirándolas fijamente…

- tal vez, pueda cambiar… - se dice al girar hacia atrás - ¡regresen!

Cinco rayos rojos son lanzados de las pokébolas, tocando a su respectivo pokémon; quienes desaparecen ante los ojos de Serenity por medio de aquella luz. Una ves regresados, la chica encoje el tamaño de aquellas esferas, sin antes verlas detenidamente, diciéndose a si misma…

- gracias amigos… nunca los dejare

Mientras tanto, retornando con nuestros amigos… Takashi y Misty se encuentran sentados en un lugar del bosque, más bien, seria algo así como una pradera; ya que es un amplio espacio en donde la luz del día refleja todo el lugar, y más en un gran lago que se encuentra ahí. Podemos observar como algunas criaturas juegan en el interior de aquel espacio de agua y otras por fuera…

- Politoed, come un poco más - sugiere la pelirroja, al colocar un plato con comida cerca de el  
- tu también Houndour - dice Takashi haciendo lo mismo, pero el acaricia la cabeza del pokémon

Takashi les deja más comida a Bellsprout y Houndour, Kingler se encuentra descansando en la orilla del lago; Misty abraza a Politoed y observa como come al igual que Corsola, sus otros pokémon; como Staryu, Goldeen, Gyarados y Ludvisc, nadan alegremente en el lago, ejercitando sus músculos después de estar tanto tiempo en sus pokébolas. El chico de cabello rojo voltea hacia donde esta Gatomon, quien esta sentada observando hacia el horizonte…

- Gatomon... - menciona el chico al acercarse  
- algo malo se acerca... - insinúa la digimon con preocupación  
- ¿qué dices? - pregunta el chico al llegar y arrodillarse a un lado de ella  
- ¿qué no descansaríamos? - pregunto Misty al escuchar aquellas palabras  
- si... pero algo malo, sucederá pronto - responde la digimon, volteando con Takashi

El chico voltea y mira a Misty, quien también lo ve con preocupación, al no saber por que la digimon siempre tiene esos presentimiento… exactamente, ¿qué esta a punto de suceder?, ¿todo sera paz y armonía en este mundo, o habrá destrucción y caos?. Sin duda, esta aventura apenas esta comenzando, y pronto descubriremos la verdad.

**continuará**


	26. Capítulo 25

La verdad siempre sale a flote, al igual que la culpa de realizar alguna acción; estos conceptos los mantendrá Serenity siempre, ya que por unos instantes recordó los verdaderos motivos por los cuales se unió al demonio de nombre Elixte. Pero… ¿esta chica en realidad cayó en sus manos, o solo esta fingiendo?, ¿sera posible que un peón del mal cambie… o se tratara de algún plan?; sin duda, pronto conoceremos la verdad, pero por ahora, nos enfocaremos en otro caso.

- Anime Cap. 25: **Pensando en Elixte** -

Después de concentrarnos y recordar el pasado de Serenity, quien ha decidido afrontarlo por siempre. Ahora nos encontramos con Takashi, Misty y Gatomon; los dos primeros, se han quedado algo sorprendidos por las palabras de la digimon. Recordemos que ellos se encuentran en un amplio espacio verde, dentro del gran bosque, en donde hay un hermoso lago que brilla por los reflejos del sol…

Misty se encuentra sentada en el césped abrazando a Politoed, mientras que Gyarados, Ludvisc y Goldeen, se encuentran nadando; Corsola y Staryu solo descansan en la orilla del lago. Takashi se encuentra jugando con Houndour y Bellsprout, tratando de no pensar en las palabras de Gatomon, mientras que Kingler esta dormido y Gatomon sentada cortando algo de césped.

- una mala vibra se siente en el ambiente, algo sucederá pronto - insinúa la digimon al ver sus patas con césped  
- Gatomon… - la nombra Takashi caminando hacia ella - ya no queremos problemas  
- lo sé, pero se que algo pasara… y esta relacionado con Elixte - suspira la digimon al levantarse y caminar hacia donde están Houndour y Bellsprout  
- para empezar, ¿qué quiere ese tal Elixte? - pregunta la pelirroja con interés, desconociendo el verdadero objetivo del demonio

Volviendo a Deak Down; en la habitación central, la cual ya habíamos descrito o describiremos después, se encuentra Elixte sentado en su silla algo presidencial, observando aquel panorama sombrío por su gran ventana; acompañado de Serenity, quien acaba de entrar, según el aviso de Yami Bakura.

- ¿me hablaba se... - calla por unos segundos al recordar su advertencia - Elixte?  
- si… ¿recuerdas por que te uniste a mi? - pregunto Elixte algo egoísta  
- no quiero recordar nada... - responde con timidez la chica, algo confundida al sospechar por aquella pregunta  
- ¿por venganza?... - cuestiona el demonio, al pararse y tomar un libro de su estante - igual que yo  
- ¿venganza?, algo que no entiendo... es...  
- ¿por qué quiero vengarme? - pregunta Elixte interrumpiendo a la chica, hojeando el libro

Serenity se impresiona por lo que Elixte dice, es como si leyera su mente o conociera el futuro. Recordemos que este demonio se encuentra en su forma humana; la habitación, como hemos mencionado, es muy amplia, con varias pantallas y estantes con numerosos libros; además de unos cuadros con personajes, pero lo que más sobresale, es que él comienza a crear una bola de energía con una de sus manos...

- ¡Elixte! - exclama asustada la chica  
- ¡¡no te interesa!! - grita el demonio con ira

Elixte lanza su bola, Serenity reacciona rápidamente y se cubre con sus brazos, creando una campo de fuerza con sombras; aquella protección la salva del ataque, poniendo al demonio más furioso. La chica solo se impresiona por lo que acaba de hacer, ahora baja sus brazos lentamente…

- ¿por qué te protegiste? - cuestiono con gran molestia Elixte  
- si me revelo, me ira peor... - piensa Serenity con algo de miedo, al no saber que responder  
- amo Elixte… - saluda Bakura, quien entra repentinamente, haciendo una reverencia - han encontrado a la chica  
- que suerte tienen… Serenity, Bakura, ¡vayan por ella! - ordena el demonio, dando una vuelta, mostrando la espalda, sacudiendo su capa blanca  
- como usted diga - murmura Bakura, inclinándose un poco

Serenity se queda sorprendida por las diferentes actitudes y expresiones de Elixte; este voltea al sentir su presencia todavía y ella se le queda viendo fijamente a sus oscuros ojos, o al menos los que su casco deja ver, mientras él hace lo mismo, pero un poco molesto...

- vamos Serenity... - Bakura la toma del brazo para marcharse

Serenity reacciona y sale con Bakura de la habitación. Elixte observa detenidamente hasta que la puerta se cierra; ahora abre el libro que tenia, de este, toma algunas fotos de algunos personajes; a los cuales mira con detenimiento, mientras sus ojos reflejan ira y venganza…

- Takashi Oriyaba… - nombra molesto el demonio - no puedes ganarme, los anime se unieron y aun faltan miles para que veas...

Elixte arruga la foto, mostrando gran molestia en esa escena; consecutivamente arroja el libro, el cual cae abierto cerca de la ventana que conduce al balcón. El demonio vuelve a sentarse en su silla, recargandose con el escritorio; ya que la silla es flexible. El oscuro ser junta sus manos cerca de su cara, observando la gran luna llena…

- ellos también sufrirán... como yo sufrí, al olvidarme - insinúa con rencor aquel ser

Elixte se para rápidamente, ahora hace un movimiento circular con sus manos, creando una especie de portal en forma de triángulo delante de el; uno de color morado con un torbellino negro en su interior y un aura roja. Antes de efectuar lo que desea realizar, levanta el libro que había lanzado, colocándose en una pagina en especial.

- ¡el olvido reinara aquí! - exclama con una sonrisa al ver la hoja

Regresando al bosque, mejor dicho pradera. Takashi y Misty han retornado a sus respectivos pokémon, pues ya están listos para partir y continuar con su camino. Sin embargo, Gatomon volvió a quedarse sentada cerca del lago, ahora siente un par de escalofríos, los cuales el chico de cabello rojo nota al escuchar un fuerte suspiro por parte de la digimon…

- ¿qué pasa? - pregunto el chico preocupado  
- nada… - responde sonriente la digimon al levantarse  
- ¡no puede ser! - exclama sorprendida Misty, mientras revisaba su mochila  
- ¿qué sucede Misty? - pregunta el chico con interés

Misty saca de su pequeña mochila, un mediano papel, el cual la hace soltar una pequeña lágrima. Takashi y Gatomon se acercan con preocupación para saber que ha encontrado. La chica, quien estaba arrodillada, se levanta colocándose cerca de Takashi para que aprecie la foto…

- una foto de Ash, Brock y yo... - menciona la chica con alegría - cuando Ash concurso en la meseta Añil  
- vaya, eso fue ya hace muchooo tiempo - dice Takashi resaltando la antiguedad de las cosas, a ver como Misty le muestra la foto a Gatomon  
- extraño mi mundo... a mis hermanas, amigos - menciona la pelirroja un poco triste, tocando la cabeza de la digimon  
- mmm... - Takashi mira el lago un poco triste - yo extraño mi familia, deben estar muy preocupados  
- yo también tengo a quien recordar, pero es mejor pensar en que todo se arreglara - insinúa la digimon al devolver el papel  
- si… - suspiro Misty, volteando con Takashi quien finge una sonrisa - hay que tener espíritu  
- me pregunto… - toma su mochila colocándosela en el hombro - ¿qué pasara cuando todo termine?  
- volveremos a la normalidad - responde Gatomon con desilusión  
- si, pero... ¿por qué Elixte trata de dañar? - se pregunto el chico, ya que es algo que ni ellos pueden responder  
- eso quiero saber... - nótese que la interés de saber la razón esta en todos, pues Misty respira profundo

Regresando a la habitación central, del Castillo de Deak Down…

- ¿por qué? - se cuestiono el demonio al leer el libro

Elixte es interrumpido por uno de sus soldados de traje negro, el cual esta conformado por una chaqueta cerrada que llega hasta la parte superior del ombligo, una falda arriba de la rodilla y botas color negro, además de unas lineas blanca; esta persona entro con rapidez a la habitación

- amo Elixte, perdone la interrupción - se disculpa la soldado, ya que es una mujer  
- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto molesto el demonio al cerrar el libro  
- hemos localizado a Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, Suicune, Rayquaza y lo que podría ser conocido como Dialga - menciona la chica con entusiasmo  
- bien, ocupo a esas criaturas... - insinúa Elixte, al dibujar una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro  
- también nos informaron que encontraron 4 esferas del dragón, además de un articulo del milenio, al igual que al famoso Inu Yasha, pero este está acompañado por 2 chicas y por ultimo, un chico llamado Haru Glory - informa la soldado con firmeza  
- ¿es todo? - pregunta el demonio al recibir la información  
- por el momento - concluye la chica de cabello gris  
- bien... puedes retirarte - ordena Elixte sin más interés

La soldado, se despide inclinándose un poco, después de eso abre la puerta de la habitación, marchándose finalmente. Tras oír que la puerta cierra, Elixte vuelven a sentarse, mirando de nuevo aquella luna blanca, para luego fijar su vista en ese bosque oscuro.

- Misty y Gatomon, hicieron mal en unirse contra mi... - susurra el demonio con desprecio - aunque, puedo usarlo a mi favor... jajaajaa

Mientras tanto; después de un rato de descanso, Takashi, Misty y Gatomon han iniciado su trayecto nuevamente al caminar por aquel largo bosque, el cual parece no tener fin; además de mantener algo de oscuridad por la gran altura de los árboles…

- este lugar es enorme - se queja la chica con algo de cansancio  
- llevamos un rato caminando, no te quejes... - suspira sin ánimos Takashi  
- según este mapa... - menciona Gatomon al caminar observando el mapa de Takashi - llegaremos a un lugar llamado Voleyth  
- que bonito nombre para una ciudad - se emociona la chica al escuchar un nombre tan bonito  
- aquí no lo marca como ciudad - insinúa la digimon con decepción  
- entonces, ¿qué es, un pueblo? - pregunto con interés la pelirroja  
- no, es un cementerio... pero se considera como ciudad - contesto con felicidad la digimon, para notar la reacción de la pelirroja, quien se ruboriza  
- un momento... - interrumpe Takashi tomando el mapa - ¿cómo este mapa, sabe el nombre de las ciudades?  
- si se unieron los animes rápido... - continua Misty con el mismo interés  
- si apenas se dan cuenta algunos de ellos - noto aquel pequeño detalle el chico, al quedar pensativo

Gatomon se queda pensando al igual que Takashi; Misty como esta muy cansada, se sienta en una gran roca que se encontraba cerca de unos árboles, mientras los otros dos tratan de sacar alguna posible conclusión, que podría contestar una que otra pregunta que los mantiene en duda.

- exactamente, ¿donde lo compraste? - pregunto la digimon, para hallar alguna pista  
- no lo compre… - responde el chico seguro de esa acción - solo recuerdo que me lo había dado una chica, que creo tenia el cabello entre rojo y naranja, y ojos verdes...  
- ¿ojos verdes y cabello de ese color? - pregunto Misty al tener alguna relación con aquella pequeña descripción  
- disculpa Misty, jaja, no me refiero a ti, pero eso es lo que note, además, no conocemos a otra persona que se compare a esa descripción, a menos que sea... - el chico se queda callado al igual que las demás, quienes recuerdan a un personaje en especial  
- ¡¡Serenity!! - exclamaron al mismo tiempo Takashi, Misty y Gatomon con gran sorpresa

Finalmente, volviendo al sombrío terreno, base de los villanos. Serenity y Bakura han regresado con Elixte, quien esta parado buscando un libro entre una torre de ellos. Al ver que ninguno hace algún movimiento o dirige una palabra, la chica de ojos verdes decide hablar.

- no encontramos rastros de ella... - dice decepcionada la chica  
- parece... que puede desaparecer burlo con facilidad a los soldados - continuo Bakura con sus detalles  
- no importa, si todo va bien...

Elixte deja de buscar aquel libro, ahora extiende una mano a un costado suyo; Serenity y Bakura pueden apreciar como se levanta un libro negro, con una portada de serpiente. Aquel objeto se coloca en la mano del demonio, este finalmente, lo abre dando la espalda a los presentes.

- todo saldrá a la perfección - concluye el ser con las palabras antes dichas  
- ¿de qué habla? - pregunto confundida Serenity, al notar que no se queja de su falla  
- del imperio que muy pronto nacerá... - insinúa Elixte con entusiasmo

El demonio se acerca a una de las 5 grandes pantallas del lugar, leyendo cada párrafo del libro con gran rapidez. Serenity y Bakura se miran confundidos, al no conocer los propósitos actuales de su jefe, quien voltea aun viendo el libro…

- ¿a que se refiere? - cuestiona Bakura con interés en conocer su objetivo  
- mi historia es corta, pero... - sonríe presionando un botón de la pantalla - todos la sabrán algún día…

Serenity se le queda viendo, creyendo que pudo volverse loco; pero observa como la pantalla es encendida y lentamente muestra una imagen, la cual ella y Bakura no pueden apreciar con claridad.

- y cuando llegue el momento... - continua hablando el demonio

La imagen finalmente se ve con claridad, se puede apreciar un bosque, en donde se ven a Takashi y Gatomon platicando, mientras que Misty continua sentada en aquella piedra...

- ¡es Takashi, y sus amigos! - exclama sorprendida la chica  
- ¡Takashi sera el olvido! - concluyo Elixte con aquel argumento

**continuará**


	27. Capítulo 26

Elixte, quien antes quería acabar con los anime; parece ser, que ahora quiere deshacerse especialmente de Takashi… pero, ¿por qué?. Eso es algo que ni Serenity y Yami Bakura saben bien y que podría ser una duda que acompañaria a varios personajes; mientras que Takashi, Misty y Gatomon, tratan de sacar sus posibles respuestas respecto a lo poco que ha sucedido.

- Anime Cap. 26: **Raven, la sombra del caos **-

Después de caminar por un par de horas, nuestro grupo ha decidido descansar, ya que la noche ha caído en aquel lugar. La luz de aquella gran luna llena se refleja en aquel lago, que aun se puede apreciar, con un par de luciérnagas sobre el, las cuales dan un bello reflejo a aquel paisaje. La oscuridad no cubre totalmente el lugar, pues la luz de la luna, cubre al bosque con un manto de brillo; mientras que la fogata de Misty, creada por el fuego de Houndour, les da un poco de calor a ellos, ya que, aunque están lejos de la laguna, un leve frió se puede sentir a sus alrededores...

- creo que con esto podremos pasar la noche - insinúa Takashi al acercar sus manos a la fogata  
- por el momento quizá, pero al menos pasaremos bien la noche - dice Gatomon, acomodandose para poder descansar  
- lo que me preocupa, es que este lugar esta muy solo - menciono la pelirroja, con algo de miedo  
- no hay nada que temer, yo las protegeré - sonríe el chico de cabello rojo, dando ánimos a la chica  
- vaya… eso me calma un poco - responde con sarcasmo la entrenadora

Sin embargo, no muy lejos de ellos, se puede ver a una persona correr entre el oscuro lugar. La luz no alcanza a llegar muy bien, logrando que parezca una silueta, que al parecer es perseguida por más personas que corren hacia ella...

- ¡ahí esta! - exclama señalando uno de los sujetos

Se tratan de los soldados de Elixte, conformados por hombres y mujeres. Los hombres llevan puesto un pantalón y un chaleco negro, con botas y una especie de casco blanco; mientras que las mujeres, solo usan falda, chaqueta y botas negras, al igual que un casco blanco, el cual contiene un largo lente que cubre sus ojos. La persona que corría, cae por tropezar con una raíz, pues por la oscuridad, no logra ver muy bien lo que hay en el suelo.

- la tenemos... - muestra una sonrisa una soldado al verla en el suelo  
- ¡no por mucho tiempo! - exclama la extraña persona, mientras una energía se comienza a sentir en el lugar

Mientras tanto; Takashi se encuentra recostado, observando aquel cielo brilloso, con hermosas y numerosas estrellas decorando el espacio; Misty aun prepara su bolsa de dormir, y Gatomon esta sentada cerca de Takashi, pensando en si Serenity fue quien le dio el mapa a Takashi...

- esto es extraño - suspiro la digimon sin tener alguna respuesta  
- demasiado - contesta Takashi mientras se sienta aun pensativo

Finalmente, Misty ha terminado de arreglar aquella bolsa, mientras ella termina de acomodarse dentro de ella, un ruido se escucha entre los pastizales del lugar, alarmando un poco a la pelirroja, quien se levanta rápidamente por temor…

- ¿qué fue ese ruido? - pregunto nerviosa la chica  
- ¿cual ruido? - le pregunto la digimon, quien al parecer no escucho aquel ruido  
- uno que proviene de ahí - señala asustada hacia la dirección donde lo escucho  
- creo que el tanto pensar sobre Serenity y Elixte te hace oír cosas jeje - insinuó con sarcasmo Takashi, diciéndole en pocas palabras loca a la pelirroja

Misty ve de una manera molesta a Takashi, quien voltea y observa a Gatomon, la cual camina lentamente hacia el lugar que la pelirroja señalo, pero de pronto; es lanzada una chica desde los arbustos. Misty y Gatomon se impresionan al ver aquella persona rebotar en el suelo y cayendo nuevamente; sin embargo, su impresión es mayor al ver varios soldados salir de aquel sitio.

- ¡estas atrapada! - exclama un soldado al sacar una especie de arma  
- miren, ¡es el chico! - exclamo una soldado, viendo a Takashi y señalándolo respectivamente  
- ¿quienes son ustedes? - pregunta confundido al levantarse  
- somos guardias de Elixte… - menciona al sacar una pequeña pistola, la cual es de color negro con rayas rojas - por lo tanto tendrán que acompañarnos  
- nosotros no iremos a ningún lado - insinúa molesta la digimon  
- entonces... - murmura un soldado, apuntando a Gatomon  
- ¡Azarath Metreon... Zinthos!! - exclamo la chica, interrumpiendo al soldado

La joven misteriosa que se encontraba en el suelo, se ha levantado, extendiendo una de sus manos. Al decir aquella frase extraña, una poderosa onda negra se emane de su mano, los soldados comienzan a volverse negros con un contorno blanco, mientras son suspendidos en el aire…

- ¿qué sucede? - se pregunto una soldado al ver como flotaba

Takashi y Misty observan con gran sorpresa aquella escena, al igual que la digimon. La extraña chica mueve su mano hacia abajo con gran velocidad, logrando arrojar a los soldados algo lejos mientras bajan poco a poco. Justamente, Gatomon reacciona y se acerca a ellos, haciendo que sus garras tomen un blanco brillante…

- ¡garra de gato! - grita la digimon al dar un gran salto

El ataque de Gatomon logra destruir algunas armas, los soldados caen al suelo deslizandose un poco y algo confundidos por lo que ha sucedido. Ellos reaccionan y se levantan lentamente, mirando algo nerviosos a la chica, al igual que a la digimon, quien los observa molesta.

- vámonos de aquí... - sugiere un soldado, haciendo una seña con su mano a los demás

Los soldados, los cuales son como 7, se marchan corriendo del lugar, con preocupación y temor. Gatomon da un leve suspiro y voltea hacia atrás, mirando a la nueva personaje, quien solo esta parada observando a los demás algo nerviosa.

- oye, gracias… ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunta la digimon al acercarse  
- si, gracias - responde la chica, con un tono distanciado

Takashi, Misty y Gatomon se le quedan viendo a la chica de aspecto gótico. Es una joven con un traje azul oscuro, el cual solo tiene mangas largas; además lleva una gran capa morada, con un capuchón que cubre parte de su rostro. La digimon se reune con los otros dos, mientras la chica se quita su gorro, el cual nos permite ver que tiene la piel gris y un corto cabello morado, además claro, de unos ojos color morado…

- tu... tu, ¿eres Raven de los jóvenes titanes? - pregunto sorprendido Takashi, tallandose los ojos varias veces al no creer su presencia  
- ¿tu debes ser Takashi?... - pregunto la joven, afirmando aquella pregunta  
- ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? - vuelve a preguntarle el chico con interés  
- y ustedes Misty y Gatomon - menciona mientras las mira a cada una  
- amm... - el chico se molesta al notar que lo evaden  
- lo se, por que la AP me lo dijo... - responde Raven sin ánimos a Takashi, al verlo tras sentir su estado de animo  
- ¿la AP? - pregunto confundida Misty, al no conocer aquella palabra  
- abreviacion de Anime Patrol - contesto la gótica chica sin ánimos nuevamente  
- ¿patrulla anime? - pregunto el chico, tras traducir aquella palabra  
- si, es una organización creada por varios personajes de anime, los cuales tienen el mismo propósito que ustedes - responde Raven sin interés en la respuesta  
- entonces... ya saben que...  
- Elixte unió a los anime y tiene el objetivo de eliminarlos - interrumpe la chica a la digimon  
- vaya, entonces lo que creemos podría ser correcto - insinúa Takashi al creer que todo podría encajar

Raven, quien es de pocas palabras, se sienta en aquel lugar para descansar un poco; Misty y Takashi también se acomodan cerca de la chica. Mientras tanto, Gatomon no comprende por que Raven actúa de esa manera, evadiendo sus preguntas y contestando sin mostrar algún interés en ellos.

- y, ¿por qué te perseguían? - pregunto con interés la pelirroja  
- por mi poder… - agacha su cabeza colocándose su gorro - Elixte sabe que tengo poderes sombríos y un sin fin de limitaciones  
- entonces, supongo que te quiere en su equipo - saca conclusiones el chico de cabello rojo  
- así es, pero… - Raven se levanta mirándolos detenidamente - la AP, me pidió que me uniera a ustedes  
- ¿qué? - se pregunto Gatomon impresionada  
- ¿la AP?, eso significa que, ¿nos quieren ayudar?… - pregunto con emoción el chico al levantarse con un brillo en los ojos - se imaginan, ¿cuantos personajes de anime quieren ayudarme?  
- y únicamente a ti - dijo Misty con ironía  
- emm, si... - responde Raven a la primera pregunta del chico, algo apenada por su acción - quieren que los ayude a encontrar a Elixte y restaurar este mundo  
- ¡genial!... tal vez...  
- ¡espera!… - interrumpe Takashi a Misty, mirando a Raven - si tu estas aquí… ¿donde…?  
- Elixte... - menciona agachando su cabeza algo triste - capturo a los demás titanes  
- no puede ser, está atrapando a todos - se molesta la digimon al saber las acciones del demonio  
- y expandiéndose, no solo quiere a todos los anime...  
- quiere más - termina la digimon con la frase de su compañero

Raven se queda impresionada al darse cuenta que ese grupo es bastante listo, quizá sean demasiado astutos como para caer en los planes del demonio. Pero dos personas, una mujer y un hombre, llegan con ellos repentinamente, sacando sus armas respectivamente…

- Elixte siempre quiere más - insinúa la soldado al apuntar con su arma a los chicos  
- sera mejor que nos entreguen a la chica - dice el soldado, refiriéndose a Raven mientras coloca su arma cerca de ella  
- ¿qué no se habían ido? - pregunta confundida la pelirroja, mientras se levanta

Por alguna razón, el diamante de Raven, el cual no se menciono; una pequeña gema roja que tiene en la frente, empieza a brillar un poco. Se podría decir que ese diamante es conocido como la fuente de su Chakrasma, un don que le permite controlar sus poderes…

- no de nuevo... - se dice en silencio la joven con preocupación  
- pero volvimos - responde la soldado a la pregunta de la pelirroja, al prepararse para disparar

Misty y Takashi dan un paso adelante, tomando una pokébola cada uno y arrojándola consecutivamente, Gatomon y Raven solo observan, esta ultima algo preocupada. Los soldados ven como las pequeñas esferas se abren, liberando por un resplandor blanco a dos seres; uno con forma de estrella de color algo café claro, y una especie de planta pequeña que se mueve sigilosamente…

- ¡vamos Staryu! - exclama la chica, dispuesta a defenderse  
- ¡preparate Bellsprout! - ordeno el chico listo para atacar  
- jhea!!  
- bell...

Staryu se coloca delante de Misty y Bellsprout de Takashi, Gatomon respectivamente se coloca enfrente de Raven; quien se queda impactada al ver a los pokémon, pues se puede notar que su expresión, demuestra que no ha visto ese tipo de criaturas, y más que salen de aquellos artefactos.

- ¿quieren por la malas? - pregunta el soldado al mostrar una sonrisa  
- sabia que algo malo pasaría, pero aun siento una energía devastadora - insinúa Gatomon, dirigiéndose a sus amigos  
- controlate Raven... tu puedes - se dice en voz baja la chica, al cerrar sus ojos para calmarse, se puede ver que pone expresiones algo extrañas, como si tuviera un fuerte dolor  
- Staryu, ¡chorro de agua! - ordena Misty sin mayor espera  
- Bellsprout, hojas navaja - continuo Takashi con las ordenes

Staryu se eleva un poco en al aire, ya que a dado un pequeño salto, al tocar suelo, de su punta principal comienza a lanzar un potente chorro de agua hacia los soldados; mientras que Bellsprout, lanza una serie de hojas hacia ellos, al deslizarse continuamente…

- es mejor ahora que nunca - insinúa la soldado al ver como se acercan los ataques  
- ¡fuego! - grito el soldado, al dar una orden

Ambos soldados disparan consecutivamente, las balas de parte del soldado y los rayos rojos de parte de la soldado, logran traspasar el chorro de agua y hacer agujeros en las hojas del pokémon de hierba, anulando aquellos ataques.

- no les afecta a sus municiones - dijo sorprendida Misty  
- ¡ya no resisto! - grito con fuerza Raven, llamando la atención de los chicos

Takashi, Misty y Gatomon voltean observando preocupados a Raven, quien se agacha, colocando sus manos en su rostro, como si tuviera un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Los soldados aprovechan aquella distracción y disparan nuevamente, pasando desapercibidos por Staryu y Bellsprout…

- ¡Azarath Metreon Zinthos!! - exclamo con fuerza la titan al levantarse y levantar su cabeza, viendo el cielo nocturno

Después de terminar aquellas palabras, los ojos de Raven se vuelven totalmente blancos, su cabello se levanta al igual que su capa, mientras una poderosa aura morada la rodea. Un gran poder es lanzado desde ella, primero una fuerte onda negra, la cual hace que Takashi y Misty se agachen, destruyendo las balas y rayos lanzados. Después, un fuerte viento sacude el lugar, Staryu y Bellsprout no resisten ese gran poder que es emitido, por lo cual son lanzados, chocando con unos árboles.

- ¡Staryu, Bellsprout! - exclama Misty mientras trata de regresar a Staryu, pero nota que aquel poder anula las pokébolas  
- esto no puede ser posible - insinúa Takashi al ver que su pokébola no tiene efecto y se cubre con su brazo la cara por el fuerte viento que se siente

Raven sigue con una posición en forma de cruz, con los brazos extendidos y parada firmemente, con la cabeza en alto, mientras sus ojos continúan de color rojo y su joya brillando. Ahora comienza a crear un gran poder que se expande rápidamente, es como si una explosión estuviera sacudiendo el lugar, ya que una gran cápsula negra se extiende velozmente…

- ¿qué esta haciendo? - se pregunta enojado un soldado al cubrirse la cara con sus brazos  
- Raven, ¿qué haces? - le pregunta Takashi confundido  
- no puedo controlarme - contesta mientras se toca la cabeza, tratando de detener aquel estallido de poder  
- ¡Takashi! - exclama la digimon, dando a entender que tiene un plan en mente  
- hazlo… - dice con seguridad el chico al sacar su digi-vice

Misty se agacha cubriéndose del fuerte viento, ya que intentaba ir con los pokémon, pero la gravedad de la energía no se lo permite. Takashi señala a la digimon con aquel artefacto de color rojo. Una poderosa luz se emane del objeto, cubriendo a la digimon en una esfera luminosa; Gatomon brilla y comienza a crecer, liberando un aura rosa y varias plumas blancas…

- ¡Angewomon! - exclama la nueva digimon

Angewomon trata de elevarse, pero la gravedad se lo impide; al ver que no podrá hacer nada desde el aire, ella levanta sus brazos, creando un resplandor azul en sus manos, después de eso las extiende hacia los lados, mostrando aquel brillo delante de Takashi y Misty…

- ¡destello angelical!

Un aura celeste rodea a la digimon, ella extiende sus 6 alas, creando un campo de luz que logra proteger a Misty, Takashi, Staryu y Bellsprout. Raven aun se agacha tratando de controlarse, ya que al parecer siente un gran dolor por aquella liberación o al menos es lo que da a entender, sin embargo, los soldados solo se cubren con sus brazos...

- ahora entiendo por que Elixte la quiere - insinúa la soldado con interés  
- tiene un poder increíble - sonríe el soldado con gran captación  
- ¿por qué ahora? - se pregunta la titan quien ya no puede controlarse

Raven cierra los ojos, parece que finalmente encontró la forma de calmar aquella bomba, y en efecto, ella concentra todo su poder, ahora ha creado a un gran cuervo con las sombras que ha liberado, el campo de Angewomon se desvanece, exponiéndolos de nuevo; es como si aquel oscuro poder, succiono el brillo de luz. Pero no todo parece lo que es, ya que Takashi y Angewomon ven como ese cuervo se convierte en una esfera que cubre a la titan, quien parece esta apunto de estallar…

- ¡proteganse con lo que puedan! - grita Angewomon mientras cubre a Takashi, Misty y a sus pokémon con sus 6 alas, mientras que los ojos de Raven comienzan a ponerse blancos  
- ¡¡ahaaaaaaa!! - grita nuevamente con fuerza Raven

Los soldados continúan protegiéndose, al igual que Misty y Takashi; Raven ya no puede contener más su poder y un fuerte estallido se desata, la nueva explosión de poder arrasa con todo, cubriendo todo con un gran manto de color negro…

**continuará**


	28. Capítulo 27

La noche reina en aquel bosque, con la luz de aquella luna llena, causando un paisaje frió, sombrío y solitario; además de que ahora luce mas sombrío por la presencia de un nuevo personaje: Raven. Esta joven titan se ha encontrado con Takashi, dándole información sobre una organización llamada A.-P.; pero, al parecer no llego sola, pues soldados de Elixte han aparecido con el motivo de llevarse a Raven, quien por el momento no puede controlar sus poderes; poniendo en peligro a nuestros protagonistas.

- Anime Cap. 27: **¡Un miembro más!** -

La noche parecía ser tranquila, hasta que la maldad se presento, trayendo soldados del escuadrón de Elixte y a una nueva personaje; quien ha desatado su gran poder, el cual parece estar arrasando con todo a su paso, pero todo indica que es una confusión…

- no… nos paso nada... - murmura la digimon al bajar sus alas y girar su vista a Raven  
- es cierto… - dice Takashi al comenzar a voltear- ¿pero entonces?...

Misty y Takashi dejan de cubrirse, ellos se dan cuenta que están dentro de un enormes campo color negro, demasiada oscuridad podría afectarlos, pero gracias al brillo de Angewomon, la oscuridad se anula. Parece que el poder de Raven no ha causado daños, todo podría ser una simple ilusión, pero no lo es; su poder estallo, pero sin causar daños, todo indica que al final pudo controlar su poder.

Lentamente el gran campo de fuerza se encoge para regresar la energía a Raven, mientras eso ocurre, Misty se da cuenta que los soldados que se encontraban con ellos, han desaparecido sin dejar algún rastro.

- desaparecieron los otros dos - dice impresionada la chica  
- ¿cómo? - se pregunta Takashi, pues el poder no hizo destrozos

Aquel hecho deja pensativos a los chicos, pero inmediatamente reaccionan y regresan a Staryu y Bellsprout a sus respectivas pokébolas; las sombras del lugar comienzan a desvanecerse poco a poco, dejando mostrar la luz de la luna, el viento se tranquiliza un poco también...

- ¡Raven! - exclama preocupado Takashi al lograr ver a la titan

Raven se encuentra parada firme con los brazos extendidos, las sombras comienzan a rodearla, pero se desvanecen rápidamente. La joya de su frente se encuentra liberando pequeños rayos negros, ella, cae por el cansancio. Takashi corre y logra sostenerla, el cabello de la joven cubre su cara y sus ojos, los cuales están cerrados. Angewomon y Misty se acercan preocupadas por la chica…

- ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunta el chico al ver que abre sus ojos lentamente  
- si... - contesta con debilidad, al levantarse, sosteniendose del chico - estoy bien...  
- ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió? - pregunto preocupada Angewomon  
- ultimamente he estado muy preocupada y confundida a la vez… - responde agachando su cabeza tocándose la frente - mis poderes son controlados por mis emociones y pensamientos...

Raven parece controlar el equilibrio, ella se coloca su gorro y le da la espalda a Takashi. Angewomon y Misty, solo la observan con interés en saber más sobre la chica...

- ¿entonces?... - pregunto Takashi al querer saber más  
- no los he podido controlar ultimamente - contesto la chica con desilusión  
- creo que comprendo - le dice la digimon en forma de apoyo  
- por esa razón, he viajado por ahí, ya que no quiero unirme a ustedes - insinúa la chica algo molesta  
- ¡¿qué?!, pero... tu…  
- como dije… - voltea mirando a Takashi e interrumpiéndolo - mis poderes... debo controlarme primero, o si no podría crear problemas como este...

Angewomon comienza a brillar, continuamente empieza a encoger, convirtiéndose en Gatomon nuevamente. Misty observa con temor el bosque, pensando que aun podrían estar aquellas personas. Takashi solo observa algo decepcionado a Raven, quien no tiene intenciones de continuar hablando, así que comienza a caminar un poco…

- amm, ¿Raven? - menciona con duda la digimon  
- si... - susurra la chica al detenerse  
- si no deseas unirte, ¿por qué estas aquí? - pregunto la digimon con interés  
- por que la AP me encomendó unirme - le responde inclinando un poco su cabeza  
- y eso de la AP... ¿qué es exactamente? - le pregunta Misty al querer saber exactamente aquel concepto  
- como lo dije anteriormente, es una organización de los anime en contra de Elixte, varios personajes se están uniendo a ella, para así luchar juntos y poder superar en numero al escuadrón de este ser, al cual no conozco todavía… - explica Raven al dar la vuelta

La titan parece haber decidido quedarse, Gatomon y Takashi se sientan. Raven se cruza de piernas y se sienta junto a ellos para charlar un poco, ya que tienen derecho a saber; Misty, en cambio, comienza a acomodar su bolsa de dormir, podría decirse que hace frió, pero ellos se encuentran cerca de aquella fogata, que al parecer no recibió daño del poder de Raven.

- como Elixte toma más fuerza cada vez, me uní a la AP después de escapar de sus garras, además de que fui la única titan que pudo lograrlo. Después de unos días, ellos me dijeron, que seria mejor que los acompañara a ustedes en su viaje, ya que creen que mi poder podría beneficiarles, pero sin embargo, desde que estoy en este mundo mezclado, no he podido controlarme y por lo tanto, no llegaba con ustedes. Por esa razón, los soldados de Elixte me encontraron, persiguiéndome continuamente hasta que llegue a este lugar, en donde ustedes se encontraban - explico detenidamente Raven, dando un leve respiro  
- o sea, ¿qué podías estar en nuestro equipo desde antes? - pregunto Takashi impresionado  
- podría decirse que si… - responde sin ánimos la joven de ojos morados  
- entonces... ¿saben que estamos buscando a Elixte? - pregunta Gatomon con entusiasmo  
- no exactamente… - contesto Raven, negando aquel hecho  
- esto es confuso - dice Misty al no comprender muy bien el asunto, y se debe a que no pone mucha atención  
- saben que Elixte es el culpable de la unión y que lucha contra ustedes, además de la existencia de Takashi, saben que ustedes lo acompañan, pero desconocen sus objetivos - explica nuevamente la titan  
- vaya... ¿qué más estará pasando? - se pregunto el chico de cabello rojo, al saber que no solo ellos tienen esa misión  
- pero el punto es, que no se si...  
- es mejor unirte… - interrumpe Gatomon a Raven - hemos conocido más "aliados", ellos no nos acompañan…  
- pero sabemos que están de nuestro lado - continua Misty con la frase, con la intención de participar en la platica  
- si la AP te lo encomendó... deberías unirtenos - sugiere Takashi con amabilidad, mostrando una sonrisa  
- ustedes no entienden, si continuo con estos problemas, es probable que les cause más conflictos y eso es lo que menos necesitan… - insinúa Raven, rechazando aquella petición  
- si no lo haces, ¿qué harás? - le pregunta Misty, quejandose por su negatividad  
- ¿quieres que los soldados continúen persiguiéndote? - pregunto Gatomon, recordándole aquel detalle

Raven se para mirándolos detenidamente, consecutivamente Gatomon y Takashi se levantan. La joven titan se queda pensativa, ¿realmente soy capaz de darles mi apoyo?, ¿qué pasa si fallo y mis problemas los lastiman?, ¿no hay otra opción?; son las preguntas que pasan por la mente de la chica, sin antes recordar una pequeña frase que un compañero titan le dijo: Hay cosas que uno no puede cambiar ni evitar, pero si se arriesga hasta el final, es posible que todo lo malo se convierta en un milagro… . Tras analizar aquellas palabras, la joven titan de las sombras finalmente se ha decidido.

- bien, ya he decidido… - los mira mostrando una sonrisa - los acompañare  
- no te arrepentirás, ¿verdad Takashi? - pregunta Gatomon con alegría  
- ¿Takashi? - nombra la pelirroja al no escuchar su voz

Misty y Gatomon, y Raven también, miran a Takashi, quien esta arrodillado, dándoles la espalda, con la cabeza agachada…

- extraño a Yami... - dice el chico algo preocupado  
- no te preocupes, lo encontraremos - anima Gatomon con alegría  
- no es eso, sino...  
- ¿qué? - pregunta Misty al notar que se pone nervioso  
- el también es hombre... - dice al voltear con ellas - y se unen puras mujeres

Takashi se pone un poco rojo, tocándose los dedos índices frecuentemente. Raven, Gatomon y Misty se caen por la extraña respuesta del chico…

- vaya pensamientos… - dice Misty al levantarse algo apenada por el chico

Mientras tanto; volviendo a Deak Down, ubicándonos nuevamente en la gran habitación donde Elixte siempre se encuentra. Nos encontramos con el mencionado demonio, acompañado de dos soldados, uno hombre y el otro mujer.

- ¿y bien? - pregunto molesto el demonio  
- lamentamos… - ambos agachan la cabeza, pero la soldado es quien habla - lo sucedido amo  
- ¡una tarea sencilla, y no la saben cumplir! - exclama con gran furia Elixte, aumentando un poco su tamaño  
- lo sentimos, no fue nuestra culpa... - insinúa el soldado totalmente nervioso y asustado por la ira de su amo

Una persona se encuentra caminando por las pasillos del sombrío lugar, esta persona se detiene al ver la puerta gris de aquella habitación abierta y se acerca con cautela para no ser escuchada y sorprendida, ya que comienza a escuchar la discusión..

- ¿entonces?... - cuestiono molesto el demonio  
- ¡Elixte! - se sorprende en silencio aquella persona al escuchar su voz molesta

Elixte crea una bola de energía negra con una de sus manos; una oscura luz se apodera de la habitación, los soldados solo observan temerosos por la acción de su jefe, mientras que la persona de afuera intenta entrar para detener los planes del demonio…

- ¡no los necesito más! - grita furioso Elixte  
- ¡amo, por favor! - ruegan con miedo los soldados

Aquella persona oculta entra rápidamente sin pensarlo dos veces, colocándose delante de los dos soldados, con las brazos extendidos y mirando a Elixte de manera retante, mientras el y los soldados tardan en reaccionar por su presencia.

- ¡basta Elixte! - exclama la chica al impedir aquel ataque  
- ¿Serenity? - pregunto confundido el demonio

Elixte calma su poder, el brillo desaparece y la energía que había creado parpadea, hasta desaparecer completamente; ahora baja la mano poco a poco, mirando un poco molesto a Serenity, quien también baja los brazos al ver calmado al demonio…

- pueden retirarse - le ordena la chica a los soldados con seguridad  
- si señorita - contestan ambas personas

Serenity podrá ser ayudante del demonio, pero algo que muchos no saben es que ella es la mano derecha de este, por lo cual tiene autoridad en los demás, claro, que sin pasar por la de Elixte. Los soldados obedecen inmediatamente y salen de la habitación; la chica se le queda viendo a Elixte, quien la observa con molestia.

- ¿cómo te atreves? - pregunto enojado el demonio  
- no tiene caso… - voltea hacia la puerta - perder fuerzas  
- ¿algún motivo en especial? - vuelve a preguntar aquel ser  
- ninguno Elixte... - responde la chica con seguridad  
- en ese caso, ¡no vuelvas a interferir! - ordeno el demonio con ira  
- no lo hare... - afirma la chica al hacer una reverencia

Serenity sale de la habitación algo nerviosa, pues acaba de hacer una acción que podría o pudo costarle la vida. Elixte observa como sale y cierra la puerta; al cerrarla, la chica se recarga dando un gran suspiro, de manera de alivio, mientras se acomoda el cabello…

- debo controlarme, esto casi me cuesta la vida - se dice la chica a manera de advertencia

Al día siguiente...  
Una nueva y gloriosa mañana les espera a nuestros amigos. El sol brilla con todo su esplendor, brindándoles una gran luz, el cielo esta totalmente despejado y los árboles dan sombra protectora al lugar.  
Takashi, Misty, Raven y Gatomon, se encuentran caminando; claro, todo estaba bien hasta que Misty recuerda que se dirigen a Voleyth, la cual Gatomon había mencionado que se trataba de un cementerio…

- yo no quiero ir a Voleyth - reprocha la pelirroja sosteniendose de un árbol  
- ya Misty... no te pasara nada - le dice Gatomon, quien la toma de la pierna y la jala, tratando de hacer que se suelte

Misty se suelta y se sienta, cayendo encima de la pobre digimon. Takashi y Raven solo miran algo avergonzados a Misty, quien se reusa a ir, y a Gatomon tratando de levantarla, pero tiene el peso de la pelirroja sobre ella…

- eres muy pesada - menciona la digimon al safarse y acomodarse las orejas  
- un cementerio, con bichos y fantasmas - dice Misty con miedo, al imaginarse aquel panorama  
- Voleyth no es un cementerio... - insinúa Raven al tratar de convencer a la chica  
- pero en el mapa…  
- ... exactamente - termina la titan con su frase, interrumpiendo a Takashi  
- ¿en serio? - pregunto Misty algo calmada  
- es una ciudad en forma de cementerio, pero no hay nada que temer... - explica Raven, algo sonriente  
- ¿y cómo sabes? - le pregunta Gatomon con interés  
- vengo de haya - respondió la joven algo sonrojada  
- ¿allá esta la AP? - pregunta con emoción Takashi  
- no, pero hay un gran centro comercial... - responde nuevamente  
- ¡entonces vamos!... - exclama Misty con interés quien se levanta al escuchar aquellas palabras - ¿qué esperan?  
- ahora si... - dice Gatomon algo molesta  
- entonces, vamos... - sugiere el chico al ver la decisión de Misty  
- ¡¡siii!! - exclama con emoción la chica

Misty comienza a caminar rápido y de una manera ridícula, mientras que es seguida por los demás, quienes van a paso lento…

- hay cosas que no cambian - insinúa la digimon refiriéndose a Misty  
- y es mejor dejarlas así... - afirma Raven quien esta flotando un poco  
- ¿puedes volar? - pregunto sorprendida Gatomon al verla suspendida en el aire

Misty se detiene y da media vuelta tras escuchar la palabras volar, ella al igual que Takashi observan a Raven, quien se encuentra volando un poco, a un lado de la digimon…

- amm... si, uso levitacion - responde algo apenada Raven  
- vaya, este si que es un extraño grupo - insinúa Misty algo optimista  
- jaja, lo se, pero es divertido - dice Takashi algo feliz por la unión de Raven  
- si... - suspiro Misty, volviendo a caminar  
- pero...

Takashi corre y alcanza a la pelirroja, quienes siguen caminando por aquel bosque; con la luz del sol iluminando todo el lugar, en donde se pueden escuchar algunas aves cantar. Gatomon y Raven caminan detrás de ellos mientras platican. Ahora se dirigen a su nuevo destino, hacia Ciudad Voleyth; un nuevo lugar en donde les espera una gran sorpresa, pero... un poco atrás de ellos, un extraño portal comienza a abrirse entre la tierra, liberando una gran energía que ninguno puede sentir. Del extraño circulo logra salir un mano de color negra, ya que tiene puesta un guante, al parecer, algo esta apunto de suceder.

**continuará**


	29. Capítulo 28

Un extraño suceso a ocurrido, pero después de todo, una nueva integrante está ahora al lado de nuestro grupo. Se trata de Raven, la joven titan perteneciente a una extraña organizacion llamada Anime Patrol; la cual parece indicar, tienen el mismo objetivo que nuestros protagonistas; quienes ahora, se abarcan a su nuevo destino… mientras, el lado del mal se prepara para atacar, y Serenity sale perdiendo en algunos casos; sin embargo… algo misterioso esta a punto de ocurrir.

**- **Anime Cap. 28: **Kero y el libro Clow** -

Ciudad Voleyth; el nuevo destino de nuestro grupo, formado por Takashi, Misty, Gatomon y Raven, quienes ahora buscaran a Yami y detendrán a Elixte; con la ayuda de su nueva integrante y una organizacion especial que podrá beneficiarlos: la A.-P.; aunque no se sepa mucho de ella.

Ellos continúan caminando por aquel gran y extenso bosque, con la sombra de los altos robles beneficiándolos, pero con un clima que no les ayuda; pues el gran brillo del sol, provoca un gran calor en el lugar, logrando que se vean espejismo en el interior del bosque y las hojas de algunos arboles comienzan a secarse y caer poco a poco; parece que ahora están entrando a un lugar desértico.

- que calor hace en este lugar - dice Misty con gran cansancio  
- tengo... mucha... sed - murmura la digimon totalmente sedienta  
- parece que estamos en un desierto... - insinúa Raven al aflojarse la capa, para no estar tan sofocada  
- peor que uno... - dijo Takashi al sentarse hacia atrás, para descansar

El chico de ojos café claro se acomoda cerca de un gran árbol, el cual les proporciona suficiente sombra; Raven y Gatomon se sientan en un lugar cercano al chico, en donde les puede dar la sombras de los arboles. Inmediatamente, Takashi busca en su mochila una botella de agua o algo por el estilo que puedan beber, mientras que Misty logra ver un letrero que esta cerca de ahí...

- miren eso - señala la pelirroja quien no desea sentarse  
- es un aviso… - dice Raven sin ánimos de averiguar lo que es

Takashi se levanta al igual que Gatomon, para poder leer lo que dice aquel cuadro de madera. Ellos se acercan y Gatomon le quita unas hojas que cubrían el texto, el cual dice:

- Letrero -  
"Ciudad Voleyth  
La ciudad más kawai que existe en está región...  
ha tan solo 1 día"

- solo un día más... - dice la pequeña digimon al terminar de leer  
- bueno, no estamos tan lejos de la civilización - insinúa Misty alegrándose un poco  
- no, pero como desearía agua - aclamo el chico al tirarse hacia atrás

Al terminar aquellas palabras, el cielo comienza a ponerse oscuro por unas nubes grises que llegan rápidamente; el cielo se cubre instantáneamente y poco a poco sueltan gotas, las cuales se convierten en lluvia, envolviendo el lugar en agua…

- ¡comenzo a llover! - exclamo sorprendida y confundida la chica  
- pero no había ninguna nube… - dice Raven al notar la rapidez de esto  
- vaya, debo desear cosas más seguido jaja - alardeo el chico con simpatía, como si fuese el creador de la lluvia

Raven tapa con su capa a Gatomon, quien corrió hacia ella, mientras que Misty y Takashi se cubren con sus mochilas, no sin antes entregarle a la digimon el gorro que habia comprado en la primera ciudad, ya que estaba guardado en la mochila del chico. En eso, un fuerte viento comienza a desatarse por el lugar, las hojas caen rápidamente y Gatomon sujeta su gorro con fuerza…

- el clima esta un poco loco... - dice la pelirroja al cerrar sus ojos por la tierra que el viento levanta  
- ¡vámonos de aquí! - sugiere Takashi quien comienza a caminar  
- busquemos un lugar seguro - dijo Raven quien camina también, pero lentamente, ya que cubre a Gatomon con su capa mientras caminan

Los chicos caminan para encontrar algún lugar que los proteja de la lluvia y el aire, pero mientras ellos caminan, pueden ver algunas aves huyendo del lugar, y como pequeñas partículas blancas empiezan a caer mientras llueve al mismo tiempo…

- ¿nieve? - se pregunta extrañado el chico al extender su mano y tocar un copo  
- ¿qué esta pasando? - pregunto Misty confundida por aquel extraño fenómeno  
- por que creo que alguien juega a ser dios - dice Raven de forma sarcástica y preocupada por el asunto

Ellos continúan caminando, protegiéndose de la lluvia, nieve y aire; sin embargo, de la nada, un gran brillo se ve en el cielo, Takashi se da cuenta de esto y ve como algo se acerca a ellos; se trata de un gran bloque de hielo que baja con velocidad hacia donde están ellos…

- ¡algo viene! - avisa alarmado el chico al señalar aquel objeto  
- ¡Azarath Metreon Zinthos! - grita Raven, invocando su conjuro sombrío al extender su mano

Raven levanta su brazo, su manos comienza a crear una esfera negra, la cual rodea la mano. De esta, es lanzado un rayo de color negro, como si fuera una columna que no pierde su figura y va rectamente; este poder logra envolver aquel objeto en una bola negra más grande; pero, una especie de humano con largas orejas, envuelto en llamas y de color amarillo/naranja, aparece. Los chicos se impresionan por la nueva aparición, quien con sus manos crea una bola de fuego que es lanzada inmediatamente hacia aquel bloque de hielo...

- ¡Staryu... chorro de agua! - ordena la pelirroja al lanzar su pokébola

Misty a liberado a la estrella acuática, la cual se coloca delante de ella. Staryu comienza a lanzar un gran chorro de agua hacia aquella bola de fuego, logrando apagarla a tiempo; pero de la nada, entre las nubes grises que cubren el cielo y liberan nieve y lluvia a la vez, es lanzado con fuerza un gran trueno amarillo con descargas azules, el cual golpea al pokémon de la pelirroja, dejándolo noqueado...

- Jhea!! - se escucha del pokémon al lanzarse hacia atrás, mientras su joya parpadea  
- ¡¡Staryu!!... - exclama Misty preocupada por su pokémon, al ir con el y abrazarlo - ¿de donde vino eso?

Raven logra bajar aquel pedazo de hielo, el cual se ha derretido dentro de aquella esfera negra. La joven titan toma lo que había en su interior en sus manos, se trata de un pequeño ser de color amarillo, con dos alas blancas y una larga cola...

- ¿estas bien? - le pregunta Raven al sentir que aun esta frió y tiene algunos fragmentos de hielo  
- un poco... - contesta algo adolecido, tratando de moverse  
- un momento... - se sorprende Takashi al reconocer aquella criatura  
- ¿qué te pasa Takashi? - pregunto Gatomon al notar su asombro

Takashi se calla y voltea hacia arriba, al igual que Raven y Gatomon; por su parte, Misty continua sosteniendo a Staryu. Ellos logran observar que del cielo, hay varias siluetas, aunque la distancia es larga; podemos notar con claridad que hay una especie de humano color naranja, el mismo que lanzo la bola de fuego, una gigantesca nube color morado, una pequeña hada azul montada en una nube del mismo color y finalmente, una especie de tigre azul en los cielos, que salta de nube en nube; estos seres están luchando entre ellos, o al menos es lo que parece…

- son las cartas Clow - menciona con seriedad el chico, para después voltear con...  
- ¡¿qué dices?! - pregunta sorprendido el pequeño ser al volar un poco, sacudiéndose los fragmentos de hielo que tenia, ya que se trata del famoso Kero, guardián del libro Clow  
- veo que si estas bien... - dice Raven sorprendida por la rápida reacción del pequeño ser amarillo

En efecto, se tratan de las poderosas cartas, creadas por un antiguo mago de nombre Clow, pero nos centraremos en lo actual, en lugar de la historia. Como se había dicho, la carta del fuego y la carta de la nube, comienzan a combatir en los cielos. Fuego, crea nuevamente bolas de, fuego, con la palma de su mano; pero después de dispararlas, junta sus dos manos y lanza una gran y brillante llamarada hacia Nube, quien parece que no le afecta el calor de este ser. Pero de pronto aparece Agua, una carta de un tono azul muy colorido y brillante, con una forma de sirena y un largo cabello que se divide en mechones de agua, está carta apaga el ataque con una pequeña ola creada en el aire.

- eso quiere decir, que tu eres Keroberos, mejor conocido como Kero - insinúa el chico con gran asombro  
- oye... tú eres el chico, de aquella vez... - menciona el pequeño ser al recordar su rostro, aquella ocasión en que viajaba con Sakura  
- yo si te recuerdo, eras la cosita voladora - dice Gatomon con una expresión feliz, recordando aquel momento  
- ¿cosita? - pregunto algo molesto Kero

La batalla entra las cartas mágicas continua, pero está logra que un gran trueno, provocado por el tigre azul; se dirige con fuerza hacia Misty, quien ha regresado a Staryu a su pokébola…

- ¡¡Misty!! - grita Raven advirtiéndole, al notar la bajada del trueno

Raven, quien no prestaba atención a la presencia de Kero, estira su brazo hacia la dirección de la pelirroja; con sus poderes, logra levantar de la tierra un par de sombras, las cuales de convierten en un campo de fuerza color negro, que logra proteger a Misty. El poderoso trueno golpea el campo, creando un gran shock y ruido, que retumba en el lugar. Takashi y los demás reaccionan y observan lo sucedido...

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunta el chico al voltear hacia arriba  
- no sé, las cartas Clow se estaban peleando desde hace unos momentos, pero desconozco la razón del por que lo hacen - responde Kero intentando encontrar una respuesta a la reacción de las cartas  
- ¿y Sakura? - pregunto de nuevo Takashi, esta vez por la chica de ojos verdes  
- ¿conoces a Sakura? - le pregunta impresionado Kero  
- si, y a ti Kero, incluso a las cartas existentes - responde el chico con alegría  
- bien, es que ella… - Kero baja la cabeza y comienza a recordar, para lograr responderle

recuerdos de Kero  
Nos encontramos en el interior de un bosque, apartado de la sociedad. Es un amplio terreno, en donde la luz del sol alumbra con todo su poder, junto a un cielo despejado y una suave brisa de primavera, aunque en este mundo, no se sabe si hay estaciones. En aquel lugar, se encuentra el pequeño ser amarillo, suspendido en el aire, hablando con Sakura, una joven niña de ojos verdes y corto cabello castaño, de tez blanquiza, quien lleva puesto un reluciente traje de color rosa, con dos pequeñas alas blancas, pegadas en la parte de atrás, algo arriba de la cintura...

- ¿qué dices? - pregunta confundido Kero, tras escuchar algunas palabras de su amiga  
- lo que escuchaste… - responde molesta al tomar las cartas Sakura - ya no seré card captor

Sakura tiene una apariencia algo negativa, sus ojos han perdido el brillo que tenían, aquella felicidad se ha convertido en melancolía. Está chica, toma su báculo con forma de estrella; consecutivamente lanza las cartas de color rosa hacia arriba...

- ¡cartas Sakura, liberense! - ordena la chica con seguridad de lo que hace

Aquella varita, de color rosa con una gran estrella amarilla, la cual es rodeada por un circulo rosa, libera dos grandes alas blancas que tiene en los extremos. Las cartas se suspenden en el aire, comenzando a brillar mientras la estrella gira varias veces, liberando a cada una…

- ¡les ordeno, que obedezcan a su antiguo dueño… - exclama la chica, dando una nueva orden  
- ¡Sakura, no lo hagas! - grita Kero, tratando de evitar que continué con su propósito  
- el mago Clow!! - termina Sakura con su conjuro  
- ¡noooo!!

Las cartas dejan su color rosa, volviendo a un tono café oscuro, combinado con un rojo muy fino y oscuro también. Poco a poco, de una en una, son liberadas varias criaturas, las cuales se elevan hasta lo más alto del cielo, ocultándose de la vista de los demás; en donde Sakura solo sonríe al ver como se van y Kero, solo observa preocupado el asunto.  
Fin del recuerdo

- las cartas volvieron a su antigua forma... - mira el cielo con tristeza - después de eso, Sakura se fue sin dirigirme la palabra, no me quedo más opción que controlar sus poderes, pero las cartas son más fuertes si están juntas y ahora, se pelean sin razón...  
- pero, ¿por qué lo hizo? - pregunto Takashi, con interés en conocer la razón principal  
- no lo se... - responde Kero con tristeza y preocupación al no saber que hacer

Mientras ellos hablan; en el cielo, la carta del Trueno comienza un ataque contra la carta del Viento. Después de atacarla, Trueno lanza grandes relámpagos de color amarillo hacia una carta de nombre Vuelo, pero Viento interfiere con una gran ráfaga de color blanquiza con amarillo, anulando el ataque; sin embargo, está estrategia provoca que grandes truenos se dirijan al suelo, exactamente al campo de Raven.

- ¿y por qué no las sellas en el libro? - le pregunta Takashi  
- ¿el libro? - pregunto confundida Gatomon  
- si, un libro mágico, con el cual Clow pudo encerrar las cartas por un tiempo… - le responde con simpatía Kero - lamentablemente…

Antes de terminar aquellas palabras, un poderoso trueno, acompañado de un gran bloque de hielo; se impacta en el campo de energía, en donde Misty está en el interior, descargando varias chispas amarillas y fragmentos de hielo...

- oigan, no resistire mucho... - les dice Raven sosteniendo su brazo con su otra mano, al dirigir su mirada hacia el chico, quien apenas se da cuenta de lo sucedido  
- yo no puedo sellarlas solo, ocupo un card captor, pero Sakura se llevo la llave - insinúa Kero con desilusión, al no encontrar una solución

Repentinamente, la carta del Salto aparece delante de Gatomon, se trata de un pequeño y peludo conejo rosado, quien solo aparece para avisar, ya que hay algo gigantesco detrás de nuestro grupo; una gran sombra con unos enormes cuernos, todos voltean hacia atrás para ver de que se trata...

- imposible... - dice impresionado el chico  
- ¡un Tauros gigante! - exclama asombrada Misty  
- esto esta mal - se dice Gatomon con temor al ver a tan majestuoso animal

Agua, Viento, Fuego y Trueno siguen luchando entre ellos, pero por un descuido, una llamarada de Fuego, un chorro de Agua, una ventisca de Viento y un relámpago de Trueno, chocan bruscamente, logrando que esos cuatro ataques se dirigan hacia Takashi y Gatomon, quienes solo observan al Tauros gigante, al igual que Kero, quien también perdió la atención sobre las cartas…

- ¡¡Takashi, Gatomon!! - grita Misty con preocupación, advirtiéndoles sobre lo que se aproxima  
- ¡Azarath...

Raven levanta su otro brazo para lograr crear un campo que pueda proteger al chico, pero antes de que terminara su conjuro, un brillo dorado, el cual proviene del suelo, en donde están Takashi y Kero, crea un pequeño ovalo algo arriba de ellos, bloqueando el poder lanzado por las cartas y el de la titan también…

- ¿qué? - se pregunta confundida Raven al ver su poder neutralizado  
- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto Takashi al reaccionar y notar un resplandor sobre el, el cual fue el choque de poderes, para después ver el extraño brillo del suelo

Raven deja de utilizar su energía, y va con Misty para ver si necesita ayuda. Gatomon, Kero y Takashi, solo observan atentos aquel nuevo fenómeno, un poderoso brillo que libera un poco de neblina dorada, para luego dar forma a un gran rectángulo, que poco a poco se convierte en un tono rojizo…

- el libro Clow... - menciona con asombro Kero, al reconocer la figura y el color

Fuego y Agua escuchan aquellas palabras y voltean hacia abajo un poco molestos, al parecer no desean ser sellados nuevamente…

- ¿qué dices? - pregunta con sorpresa el pequeño ser amarillo

Al parecer, el libro Clow; el cual es de color algo café con contorno rojo, llevando una especie de león en la portada, se puede comunicar con Kero, sin embargo, no se escucha nada, solo se ve al libro volando a un lado de su guardián, mientras que Raven y Misty se acercan un poco…

- ¿el libro habla? - pregunta Takashi algo confundido y sorprendido a la vez  
- comprendo - dice decidido Kero, al entender lo que el libro le transmite  
- no entiendo... - se dice Gatomon confundida por el asunto  
- ¿cómo te llamas? - pregunta Kero con seriedad, al ver al chico de ojos café  
- ¿yo?, Takashi... - responde el chico algo nervioso - Takashi Oriyaba  
- bien - dice con gran decisión Kero, quien planea realizar algo, ya que gira su vista al libro

Algunas cartas se percatan de la acción del guardián, por lo que Fuego comienza a crear una gran bola de una poderosa llamarada naranja, mientras que Agua juntas sus manos, absorbiendo aquel liquido vital con velocidad, claro, solo toma la lluvia que la carta Lluvia libera…

- libro que guarda la magia ancestral... - menciona Kero al extender sus pequeños brazos hacia adelante, mientras cierra los ojos  
- ¿qué haces? - pregunto confundido Takashi

El libro de Clow comienza a brillar intensamente, creando un pequeño torbellino dorado alrededor de los chicos, pero poco a poco se cierra, manteniendo a Kero y Takashi dentro de este. Las demás solo observan con detenimiento la nueva escena…

- brindale tu poder a alguien que contacto contigo... un chico... - continua Kero al sentir el gran brillo emitido del libro

Aquel libro brilla con más fuerza, se puede apreciar como una pequeña bola de color azul sale de su interior, mientras aquel pequeño brillo palpita, una figura se revela en su interior, un pequeño artefacto en forma de llave, el cual no se le puede distinguir más…

- de nombre Takashi, dale tu poder... ¡liberate!! - concluye Kero con las palabras antes mencionadas

Al terminar esas palabras, Agua lanza un gran ataque acuático en forma de columna brillante de color azul, dirigido al chico, la podemos comparar como una gran hidro-bomba, mientras que Fuego, lanza su gran bola de poder; el pequeño brillo de luz se coloca delante de Takashi, al cual le libera una especie de tubo largo color azul. Mientras esto sucede, una neblina de color plateada comienza a cubrir el lugar, liberando ráfagas de aire, las cuales le impiden al chico ver con claridad; sin embargo, Raven se da cuenta que los ataques lanzados se acercan hacia ellos…

- ¡date prisa! - exclama alarmada la titan  
- toma la llave… con confianza… - le dice Kero con amabilidad  
- acaso, ¿yo seré…?

Takashi se queda pensativo mientras estira su brazo, pues aquella neblina, más el fuerte viento, la lluvia y la nevada, le impiden ver un poco; pero ante todo, el chico logra tocar aquel objeto, más sin embargo, los ataques de Agua y Fuego, están a punto de llegar...

**continuará**


	30. Capítulo 29

Enhorabuena, un personaje que había salido anteriormente, ha vuelto a aparecer, pero con un problema muy grande. Se trata de Kero, el guardián del libro y las cartas Clow, quien se encontraba luchando contra estas; sin embargo, las cartas Clow comenzaron a luchar entre ellas, provocando un peligro, pero con la aparición de Takashi... Kero y el libro Clow, han decidido brindarle algún poder, pero… ¿podrá ser digno de él?.

- Anime Cap. 29: **Takashi, ¿el nuevo card captor? **-

Una gran neblina de color plateada comienza a cubrir el lugar, un bastón de color azul comienza a mirarse en aquella escena, una larga varita de un azul muy oscuro, con una superficie en forma de cabeza de ave, con dos pequeñas alas blancas, un cristal rojo incrustado en ellas y finalmente, una punta del mismo color azul. Takashi, logra tomar aquel objeto con una de sus manos, la neblina comienza a despejarse poco a poco, pero no los demás fenómenos.

- al nuevo card captor... ¡Takashi! - menciona Kero, al terminar las palabras antes mencionadas

El ataque que había sido lanzado por las cartas de Fuego y Agua, ha sido neutralizado por el brillo de la barita y por la poca neblina que se encontraba, mientras tanto, el Tauros gigante comienza a molestarse sin razón, atacando con grandes pisadas, que provocan leves temblores...

- bien, el libro ha decidido, que tú nos ayudaras... - insinúa Kero con seriedad  
- ¿yo?, ¿un Card Captor? - se pregunto con gran emoción Takashi  
- eres el único que puede hacerlo, por favor, deten a las cartas - le suplica el pequeño guardián, mientras continua suspendido cerca de el  
- si…  
- bien, yo me encargare del toro gigante... - dice Raven, quien comienza a volar, ya que el Tauros se encuentra un poco cerca de ellos  
- Takashi es hora - insinúa Gatomon, lista para digievolucionar  
- ¡esta bien! - exclama el chico con gran decisión

Takashi saca el digivice, quien comienza a brillar, cubriendo a Gatomon en un gran brillo; la digimon comienza a crecer, liberando decenas de plumas blancas y un brillo del mismo color, además de mostrar un fuerte aura de color rosa…

- tratare de distraer a los seres de arriba - dice decidida Angewomon

La digimon ángel vuela con rapidez hacia donde están Fuego, Agua, Viento, Lluvia, Trueno, Nube y Vuelo; mientras que Raven, por su parte, ha llegado con el Tauros gigante, el cual la observa con molestia…

- amm, no tengo ninguna carta para usar - voltea Takashi hacia arriba con decepción  
- pero si ayuda... - le dice Kero, al señalar a sus amigas

Kero quien puede volar, le es muy fácil estar cerca de Takashi, ya que las cartas Clow, han provocado un paisaje oscuro, con un clima loco; el cielo se encuentra totalmente oscuro por la carta de la Nube, hace calor por Fuego, Lluvia y Trueno, crean una tormenta, mientras que Viento provoca una fuerte ventisca y al mismo tiempo, Hielo crea una nevada...

- yo ayudaria, pero Staryu esta herido - dice Misty sin poder ayudar

Takashi solo mira lo que hacen Angewomon y Raven, esperando una oportunidad para capturar una carta, aunque, ¿podrá hacerlo?; mientras tanto, iremos con Tauros, un gran pokémon toro de color café, que puede medir mas de 100 metros...

- eres más grande de lo que pensé... - se dijo Raven algo sorprendida por su gran altura

Aquel pokémon comienza a molestarse y trata de atacar con una embestida, preparándose para avanzar, mientras pisotea con fuerza, logrando que se sientan pequeños temblores, los cuales molestan a Takashi y Misty, quienes no saben que hacer…

- ¡Azarath Metreon Zinthos!! - conjura la titan con fuerza

Los ojos de Raven se tornan blancos, mientras lanza su poder de sombras desde sus manos, tomando a Tauros por los cuernos, para poder domarlo; sin embargo, Fuego, Agua, Viento y Trueno comienzan a rodear a Angewomon, como si jugaran con ella, logrando que lleguen más cartas, como Sombra, Salto, Globo, Cambio, entre otras…

- son demasiadas - se dice con preocupación la digimon, al notar que no podrá con todas a la vez

Nube se expande más para tratar de cubrir a Angewomon, mientras que Agua y Viento tratan de atacarla directamente; como ya lo hemos descrito, la carta de la Nube, es simplemente una gran nube de color morado con algunas partes negras, mientras que Agua es de color azul y tiene la forma de una sirena; por otra parte; Viento, es una mujer de color amarillo con un largo cabello y un par de alas en su cuerpo...

- ¡ya se! - exclama la digimon al tener ideado un plan

Angewomon levanta sus manos, creando un pequeño brillo rosa, pero Agua pasa cerca de ella, evitando aquella técnica; la ángel se eleva un poco para ganar tiempo, sin embargo, Trueno aparece aplicándole un gran relámpago, el cual impacta las alas de la digimon. Ella solo se sacuda y comienza el vuelo de nuevo, Fuego y Viento la persiguen con rapidez, lanzando varias bolas de fuego y ráfagas amarillas, las cuales golpean a Nube, sin hacerle algún daño.

- veo que son más poderosas de lo que pensé - dice Takashi al notar aquel espectáculo  
- cuando son libres, son devastadoras, pero una vez capturadas, son domables - le responde Kero, con esperanzas de poder capturarlas

Angewomon continua volando, esta vez ha ido hacia abajo, seguida por Agua y Sombra, los cuales la atacan constantemente. Sombra, es una especie de capa con gorro de color oscuro, el cual flota en el aire sin problemas, se puede ver como si una persona estuviera dentro de aquel traje, aunque no hay nadie, ya que no se nota alguna extremidad. Agua extiende su brazo, logrando que aumente su tamaño, creando una columna de agua que logra tomar a la digimon; una vez atrapada, Fuego y Trueno se le acercan para atacar; sin embargo, la ángel logra liberarse del agua, lanzando un rayo blanco hacia Viento, la cual choca con Fuego, Trueno y Agua.

- ¡arco celestial! - exclama la digimon, aprovechando aquel momento

La digimon levanta sus brazos colocándolos delante de ella, para después abrirlos, emitiendo una luz rosa, el ataque de Angewomon logra sostener a un par de cartas, atrapándolas como si la luz fuera una especie de cadena, logrando que aquellos seres no puedan moverse…

- ¡Takashi... ya atrape estas! - grita la digimon mientras trata de sostenerlas más tiempo  
- ¿sabes como sellarlas no? - pregunto Kero al voltear donde esta Angewomon  
- creo acordarme de la frase, ¿pero es mucha distancia no? - pregunta Takashi al notar muy retiradas las cartas  
- mientras estén detenidas, eso es lo de menos - contesta el pequeño guardián

Takashi se dispone a efectuar su trabajo, el chico levanta la barita apuntando hacia el cielo, en donde se encuentran las cartas que podrían soltarse si no se apura, aunque la cuestión aquí es… ¿si el chico podrá sellarlas?, ya que son bastantes, más de 4, eso si; sin embargo, Kero se queda pensando si en verdad podrá lograr aquella acción…

- ¡regresen a la verdadera forma a la que pertenecen... - menciona el chico al sentir una gran energía - cartas Clow!!

Un gran circulo amarillo aparece bajo los pies de Takashi, la barita crea un pequeño rectángulo azul delante de ella, en forma de carta, la cual comienza a liberar unos rayos azules y rojos, como si fueran cadenas de colores, que se dirigen con velocidad al cielo, enredando a las cartas que Angewomon había atrapado con su técnica…

- vaya... - se impresiona la digimon, aun sosteniendo las cartas

Las cartas que intentan ser capturadas dan mucha resistencia, mientras que las otras, al ver que intentan sellarlas, se marchan rápidamente del lugar, para poder disfrutar de su libertad. Pero mientras eso sucede, Takashi parece no resistir más, ya que sostiene con fuerza el baculo, con ambas manos…

- atrapar más de una carta sera difícil - dice con preocupación Kero  
- ¡ocupo ayuda, este toro se soltara!... - grita Raven, quien tampoco parece poder resistir más

Tauros trata de golpear a Raven con sus colas, pero la titan se mueve, evadiendo cada una, sin embargo, al moverse suelta un cuerno del pokémon, el cual comenzara su embestida. Angewomon, quien se encuentra en los cielos, apunta con un dedo a Tauros, instantáneamente lanza un rayo color blanco, que toca al mencionado pokémon, dejándolo paralizado por un tiempo.  
Mientras tanto, las cartas están apunto de ser selladas, ya que se ven varias lineas de colores que son atraídas al rectángulo vertical de color azul…

- solo un poco más... - dice Kero con emoción  
- no creo que pueda más - insinúa Takashi, quien parece perder fuerza y energía  
- oigan... ¿qué es eso? - pregunto Misty al señalar hacia un costado de ellos

Kero gira su vista hacia un lado, el logra notar como una extraña luz de colores comienza a crecer, Misty nota lo mismo que el anterior personaje, sin embargo, Takashi parece ganar cansancio, poco antes de que las cartas se sellen por completo, mientras una neblina dorada en forma de cadena lo rodea…

- la carta de la Ilusión... - menciona el ser amarillo con impresión

Ilusión, comienza a crear un portal circular de color azul, desapareciendo al instante. Las cartas que fueron atrapadas por Angewomon, han sido selladas finalmente y una a una, se colocan en las manos de Takashi, quien las levanto para tenerlas, aunque eso si, algo cansado…

- listo, las tengo... - dice el chico, quien cae desmayado al suelo, soltando las cartas y la varita que poco a poco se encoge  
- Takashi… - menciona preocupada la pelirroja al ir con el

Por alguna extraña razón, Angewomon y Raven son lanzadas desde el aire al suelo, cayendo bruscamente, levantando un poco de tierra y algunas piedras pequeñas del lugar…

- ahaaa - grita la titan una vez tocando suelo  
- ¡ahaaa!! - grita Angewomon, quien comienza a transformarse en Gatomon  
- ¿ahora que? - pregunto Misty mientras levanta un poco la cabeza de Takashi, para colocarle algo debajo

En el cielo, una gran bola de luz comienza a liberarse, la lluvia, el viento, la Nevada, incluso el calor del lugar, comienzan a desaparecer, trayendo de nuevo el despejado cielo azul; pero de aquella bola de luz, salen varios rayos que son lanzados a varias direcciones...

- ¡las cartas Clow estan huyendo! - exclama con preocupación Kero  
- mi cabeza - dice Gatomon quien comienza a tocarse la cara  
- ¿están bien? - pregunta preocupada Misty  
- si... - afirma Raven, quien se levanta un poco

Tauros comienza a encoger, una vez regresado a su forma actual, cae aun con la parálisis, pero rápidamente se cura y huye del lugar, las cartas Clow han desaparecido y la "tranquilidad" vuelve al bosque. Raven se acerca a Takashi, colocando sus manos sobre el chico, el cual recibe una luz celeste y comienza a abrir sus ojos lentamente…

- ¿estas bien? - pregunta la chica al ver que despierta  
-si, eso creo… - responde el chico al tocarse la frente, mientras cuenta las cartas del suelo - amm, solo 7 cartas  
- no te preocupes, al menos tengo unas... - saca del libro 6 cartas más, mientras sonríe un poco  
- ¿y ahora que harás? - pregunta Misty dirigiéndose a Kero  
- como Takashi es el nuevo card captor...  
- ¿qué? - pregunto el chico rápidamente, interrumpiendo a Kero, mientras se levanta  
- dejame terminar quieres… - dice Kero con molestia - no creas que te di el poder de Clow solo para sellar unas cartas, tu misión ahora es ayudarme a capturar las demás...  
- pero... ¿que hay de Sakura? - pregunto de nuevo el chico con algo de duda  
- ella las libero, pero debió tener algún motivo... - suspiro Kero algo triste por perder a su compañera  
- tal vez... Elixte la manipulo - afirma Gatomon, con seguridad de lo que dice  
- ¿Elixte? - pregunto confundido el guardián  
- si, es una malvada persona... - dice Misty algo molesta  
- que trata de destruirnos, al unir los anime... - continua Raven con la frase  
- y nosotros, queremos detenerlo - concluye Takashi con aquel detalle

Kero solo se les queda viendo a cada uno de ellos mientras está suspendido, como si fueran algún bicho raro, ellos solo se apenan al ver como el pequeño ser no los deja de ver, así que un par de gotas pasan por sus cabezas…

- yo soy Gatomon, un digimon - saluda la digimon con alegría  
- mi nombre es Misty, soy una entrenadora de pokémon tipo agua - se presenta la joven líder de gimnasio  
- y yo Raven, una joven titan - dice sin mostrar algún interés en su presentación  
- y... ya me conoces - dijo Takashi mostrando una sonrisa  
- wow... nunca me lo imagine - dice de forma sarcástica Kero  
- y, bueno, como soy un card captor, creo que...  
- ¿nos acompañaras? - pregunto Gatomon con emoción, interrumpiendo a Takashi  
- ¡¡claro que lo haré!!… - exclama al dar una gran maroma en el aire - soy Kero, ¡el increíble!  
- amm...  
- y tu necesitas ayuda con las cartas… - señala a Takashi con una pose de sanitaria, al interrumpirlo  
- amm…  
- sera como el inicio de Sakura... - dice con gran ilusión al interrumpir de nuevo al chico, pero rápidamente vuelve a la realidad - supongo que tendrán dulces...  
- yo tengo algunas golosinas - responde Misty con simpatía  
- siiiii - se emociona el pequeño ser al volar rodeando a Misty

Raven, Gatomon y Takashi se quedan impresionados por la actitud de Kero, mientras gira alrededor de la pelirroja, quien busca dulces en su mochila; en eso, la varita de Takashi, la cual se convirtió en una pequeña llave, libera un ligero listón color dorado, el cual se coloca en el cuello del chico…

- vaya, ya extrañaba llevar algo en el cuello - dice el chico al verlo con detenimiento  
- que bien... - dice Gatomon algo acosada  
- si, ocupan a alguien sabio, guapo... - alardea el pequeño ser

Los chicos comienzan a caminar, mientras que Kero hablar con Gatomon, mientras ella avanza, Misty va con ellos, escuchando la extraña platica del pequeño amarillento ser; por su parte, Raven y Takashi los siguen algo avergonzados por la rápida unión de Kero, quien se desenvuelve con facilidad…

- creo, que esto no me gustara... - insinúa Raven, quien se coloca el gorro  
- jaja... ya te acostumbraras - le dice el chico con alegría  
- alguien con gran poder, fuerza, agilidad... - se oye de Kero, quien continua hablando  
- por cierto, ¿qué hago con el libro? - pregunta con interés al mostrar el libro en sus manos  
- llevatelo, creo que esta muy emocionado que no se dio cuenta que lo tiro - responde Takashi al notar aquel detalle y observar como Kero gira alrededor de Gatomon y Misty  
- y así fue como ella fue una card captor... y luego...

Kero, Misty y Gatomon, van muy adelante, mientras el pequeño ser come los dulces que la pelirroja le dio. Takashi y Raven, está con el libro, los siguen despacio, ya que prefieren evitar la platica extraña de su nuevo integrante, y ahora, los 5, se dirigen hacia su nuevo destino: Ciudad Voleyth, en donde conocerán a un personaje muy especial.

**continuará**


	31. Capitulo 30

Después de un extraño acontecimiento, Takashi se ha convertido en el nuevo Card Captor, con la ayuda de Kero, el guardián del libro Clow; cosa extraña, ya que no saben por que Sakura libero aquellas cartas; sin embargo, Takashi solo pudo tener 7 cartas, más 6 que tenia Kero, siendo un total de 13 cartas, las demás... se encuentran distribuidas en el Anime World... o al menos es lo que se cree.

- Anime Cap. 30: **Houndour, hogar y sostener **-

Un nuevo día nace para nuestros amigos, después de descansar y de mucho viajar por aquel largo bosque que parecía no tener fin... finalmente han llegado al tan esperado lugar, han llegado a Ciudad Voleyth…

- ¿Ciudad Voleyth? - pregunta Takashi  
- es muy...  
- ¿bonita? - preguntan sin animo a la vez Raven y Kero, interrumpiendo a Gatomon  
- ¡¡siii!! - exclamo Misty con emoción

Ciudad Voleyth; una enorme ciudad con calles muy anchas... luce un poco sombría y solitaria, pero con un toque colorido, los edificios de aquel lugar, son de color negro y blanco, otros pueden ser de color azul y blanco... la mayoría de los edificios, tienen forma de un gran rectángulo con una cruz en el techo... otras, tienen forma de tiendas de acampar, con una llamita color azul arriba de ellas, se pueden ver algunos árboles color negro y otros grises, también unas rosas blancas y unos tulipanes rojos...

Las personas del lugar, visten casual... es como una ciudad cualquiera, se pueden ver personas con pokébolas; algunas de ellas, en especial las mujeres, tienen puesto unos lindos y coloridos atuendos japoneses, conocidos como "Kimono"... en fin, hay de todo un poco...

Takashi, Misty, Raven y Gatomon se encuentran caminando, Kero permanece en el hombro de Misty, los chicos contemplan las curiosidades y algunos detalles de aquel extraño lugar...

- no luce, ¿cómo un cementerio? - pregunta Takashi algo decepcionado por el aspecto de la ciudad  
- les dije que no parecía mucho a uno - le contesta Raven sin ánimos  
- ¡y bien! - exclama Misty al colocarse delante de ellos - ¿dónde esta el centro comercial?  
- amm... más al centro... - responde Raven al señalar hacia una dirección  
- ¡¡vamos!! - exclama con emoción Misty mientras comienza a caminar  
- ¿a si es ella? - les pregunta Kero quien comenzo a volar  
- a veces - contesta Gatomon algo apenada

Nuevamente comienzan a caminar, ahora Misty va al mismo paso que ellos, mientras caminan logran apreciar algunos lugares y la aparición de algunos pokémon de color morado y aspecto sombrío, algunos solo son un circulo con un pequeño aura morada a su alrededor y otros con manos sin estar sujetas al cuerpo, se tratan de Gastly y Haunter...

- gas, dly... gasdly...  
- jonteur, jaun jaun

- que bien, ¡Gastly y Haunter! - exclama Takashi con asombro  
- ¿piensas atrapar uno? - pregunta Misty algo desanimada  
- tal vez... - contesta Takashi con una sonrisa  
- oigan... si no les molesta, iré a ver algunas cosas - insinúa Raven al no quitar su vista de un lugar  
- ¿puedo ir también? - le pregunta Gatomon a Takashi  
- acabamos de llegar, ¿no se perderán? - pregunto Takashi con preocupación  
- yo conozco el lugar - contesta Raven  
- ¿y tu? - pregunto de nuevo Takashi, pero ahora dirigiendose a Kero  
- voy con ellas... - contesta  
- bueno, yo me quedo con Takashi - les dice Raven  
- esta bien - contestan Gatomon y Kero  
- entonces nos veremos aquí más tarde - les dice Takashi

Raven, Gatomon y Kero se marchan despidiendose de Takashi y Misty, a quienes dejan solos. Un par de segundos más tarde, Takashi voltea mirando a los pokémon fantasma, mientras que Misty se le acerca muy timidamente…

- bien… - se le acerca algo sonrojada - ¿qué…?  
- ¡ve houndour! - exclama Takashi interrumpiendo a Misty y lanzando su pokébola  
- creo que solo quieres un pokémon - insinúa Misty algo molesta

La pokébola cae cerca de ellos, liberando un gran brillo blanco y en el a Houndour, quien da un gruñido feroz para atemorizar a los pokémon, pero a ellos parece no importarle su presencia, por lo que el pokémon se confunde un poco…

- ¡Houndour ataca a ese Haunter con un cabezazo! - le ordena el chico de cabello rojo  
- ¿a Haunter? - pregunta Misty con asombro

Houndour comienza a correr, acercándose a un Haunter que se encuentra cerca de el, agachando su cabeza para poder dañarlo. Pero otros Haunter y un par de Gastly se dan cuenta que alguien quiere dañarlo y comienzan a pronunciar sus nombres, es decir, sus voces. El pequeño pokémon de fuego está listo para chocar con Haunter, pero del suelo, un brillo azul comienza a salir liberando a un ser de color blanco, quien se trata de otro fantasma, pero esta vez; se trata de Bakemon, un digimon, quien sorprende al pokémon de Takashi...

- ahaaaaa!! - gritan asustados Misty y Takashi  
- houn? - se paraliza el pokémon

Bakemon junta sus manos rapidamente, los Gastly y Haunter lo rodean, como si el se tratara de un rey; el digimon fantasma lanza un gran rayo rojo hacia Houndour, el cual lo golpea y esté sale volando por una leve explosión de poderes.

- ¡¡Houndour!! -grita Takashi sin quitarle la vista mientras viaja por el cielo  
- existe algo llamado pokébola - insinúa Misty con sarcasmo

Mientras tanto, en un lugar un poco alejado de ellos, hay una gran fuente con una escultura en forma de ángel de aspecto femenino; aquella construcción está en el centro de un parque de juegos, un atractivo lugar con algunos árboles medianos, césped de un verde brillante y varias secciones con numerosos juegos para niños; en donde una chica esta sentada sobre un columpio escribiendo…

- creo que ya esta listo - dijo la chica al cerrar su cuaderno, y guardándolo en su mochila color verde

La chica se levanta y guarda algunas cosas más en su mochila, pero se sorprende al ver un pokémon negro caer del cielo inconsciente...

- houn... - suspira el pokémon algo herido y confundido  
- ¡es un pokémon! - exclama con asombro mientras de una de uno de sus bolsillos saca un pequeño artefacto rectangular color rojo

PokéDEX:  
Houndour, el pokémon oscuro...  
Houndour puede comunicarse con otros de su especia, usando una gran variedad de aullidos para poder arrinconar a su presa. Este pokémon, es un buen integrante para un equipo de batalla, sus cualidades son únicas a pesar de ser de tamaño pequeño.

- creo que lo llevare al centro pokémon... - dice mientras guarda aquel objeto, conocido como pokédex

La chica levanta a Houndour quien sigue inconsciente. Aquella chica de traje rojo, falda blanca y un gorro de color rojo, comienza a correr llevando a Houndour en sus brazos, mientras su cabello café se mueve muy levemente por la velocidad que lleva y sus ojos azules que brillan por la luz del sol…

Con el cielo despejado, sin ninguna nube a la vista y con una gran claridad total; los rayos del sol hacen notar más el extraño color de aquella ciudad, ayudando a Misty y Takashi, quienes caminan por sus largas y anchas calles para encontrar al desaparecido Houndour...

- ¿qué era esa cosa? - pregunta Misty  
- un digimon fantasma... - le contesta preocupado

Ambos chicos siguen caminando, mientras algunas personas pasan cerca de ellos sin prestarles atención o intimidarse por su aspecto, parece que es una ciudad normal y que no es afectada por los turistas.

- ¡Houndour!... - se para poder gritar - ¿dónde estas?  
- mira… - señala Misty hacia un edificio - es un centro pokémon

Los chicos se acercan al edificio que tiene aspecto de una catedral, aquel lugar es de color blanco con algunos rasgos negros, tiene pequeñas ventanas y sobre una de forma circular hay una gran cruz roja en el centro; Misty y Takashi entran al lugar.

- que bien, ocupaba llegar a uno... - dice Misty con gran alivio  
- hola chicos, ¿en que puedo ayudarlos? - pregunta la dulce enfermera al acercarse  
- vengo a curar mis pokémon enfermera Joy - le dice Misty al dejar sus pokébolas  
- de acuerdo, en unos minutos te los regreso - menciona mientras les da las pokébolas a un pequeño ser de color rosa  
- gracias enfermera Joy... - dice Misty mostrando una sonrisa

Joy y su pokémon de nombre Chansey se marchan; Takashi y Misty se sientan en uno de los lugares vacios que había ahí para esperar a Joy, y a la vez descansar un poco.

- ¿crees que haya visto a Houndour? - le pregunta Takashi  
- lo dudo - contesta notando un poco triste a Takashi

El chico de cabello rojo recarga su cabeza en su mano, con una expresión de tristeza por haber perdido a su pokémon; en eso, la chica que hace momentos se encontró con Houndour entra rápidamente al centro pokémon…

- ¡enfermera Joy! - exclama la chica al no verla

Misty voltea un poco preocupada por la chica que entro, pero se impresiona al saber quien grita, al igual que Takashi, quien se queda atonitado con la presencia de aquel personaje y más por lo que tiene en sus brazos.

- imposible - dice Misty con asombro  
- ¿Misty? - pregunto la chica al voltear tras escuchar la voz Misty  
- houn! - exclama el pokémon  
- ¡mi Houndour! - se emociona Takashi

Houndour, algo débil, salta de los brazos de aquella chica dirigiendose muy feliz con Takashi, quien lo recibe con los brazos abiertos. Misty se emociona también pero aun esta sorprendida por encontrarse con la chica, quien también esta impresionada…

- pensé que te había perdido - dice con emoción mientras es lamido por su pokémon  
- hola May, ¿que pasa? - pregunta Joy quien se acerca preocupada por oír gritar a la chica

Si, se trata de May (Aura o Haruka, como muchos la conocen, o Flora en algunos casos), la famosa entrenadora y coordinadora pokémon descendiente de la región de Hoenn...

- ese Houndour esta herido - le responde señalando al pokémon  
- enseguida lo atiendo - dice Joy con amabilidad

Ella se acerca con Takashi para pedirle el pokémon, pero este se lo da para que lo atienda, ella se lleva a Houndour en sus brazos, mientras que May, Misty y Takashi se sientan en donde estaban...

- May, ¿qué haces aquí y Ash? - pregunta algo preocupada Misty  
- es una sorpresa verte Misty, pero no sé que hago aquí - le responde algo confundida May  
- ¿cómo? - pregunta confundida Misty  
- no sé que sucedió realmente... estaba en un concurso pokémon, cuando de pronto nos sorprendió una especie de temblor, los jueces nos llevaron a un lugar seguro mientras pasaba y por miedo cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí... estaba en esta ciudad, pero no estaban Ash, Brock ni Max, quienes se encontraban con el demás publico - le explica May algo triste y confundida por aquel detalle  
- vaya… - suspira Takashi  
- por cierto, ¿quién eres tu?... - le pregunta May, pero voltea con Misty - ¿el novio de Misty?  
- ¡¡no es mi novio!! - exclama molesta y un poco sonrojada  
- ja ja, soy Takashi Oriyaba... mucho gusto - se presenta extendiendo su mano  
- soy May, una entrenadora y coordinadora pokémon - contesta saludando a Takashi

Misty se cruza de brazos, un poco molesta por la pregunta de May. La enfermera Joy se acerca con una bandeja y con Houndour caminando a un lado suyo…

- sus pokémon ya están bien y Houndour está en buen estado, solo estaba un poco débil - menciona Joy dirijiendose a Misty y Takashi  
- muchas gracias - dice Misty  
- me alegra que este bien, gracias enfermera Joy - le agradece Takashi  
- no hay de que - responde con una sonrisa

La enfermera Joy se marcha de nuevo, Misty toma las pokébolas de la bandeja que había dejado la enfermera, para después guardarlas en su mochila, mientras que Takashi acaricia a su pokémon y se alegra que este bien. Por su parte, May solo lo observa con una sonrisa, ya que se imagina esa escena como si se tratara de Ash y Pikachu…

- por cierto, ¿por qué tu Houndour cayó del cielo? - pregunta la chica de cabello café  
- es que fue atacado y salio volando - le contesta algo apenado - pero que bueno que lo encontraste  
- si, estaba muy lesionado por el golpe que se dio - menciona May  
- ¿y tu qué hacías? - pregunta Misty  
- nada, solo estaba escribiendo cosas y ya disponía para retirarme cuando vi al pokémon caer - le contesta con gracia

Takashi se levanta y retorna a Houndour a su pokébola, para despues guardarlas, pero el chico nota que May no lo deja de observar.

- por cierto, tu Houndour es muy bonito - le dice May al sonreír  
- gracias - contesta algo apenado  
- ¿ha ganado algún concurso pokémon? - pregunta May con entusiasmo  
- ¿concurso? - se pregunta Takashi  
- amm, Takashi no se ha metido a ningún concurso pokémon, apenas acaba de capturar a Houndour, además creo que no tenemos tiempo para esas cosas - le contesta Misty  
- pues debería, tiene un muy bonito Houndour... - le menciona nuevamente - ¡tengo una idea!  
- ¿cual? - pregunta Misty

May se levanta del lugar y camina un poco, Misty y Takashi se miran algo confundidos sin saber que tiene aquella chica en mente, después de caminar un poco y dejarlos con la intriga, la joven chica voltea con gracia y mostrando una expresión de alegría…

- te reto a una batalla pokémon - dice muy segura de ganar  
- ¡acepto con gusto! - se levanta Misty  
- a ti no… - dice algo cortante, pero voltea señalando a Takashi - ¡a él!  
- ¿a mi? - se detiene impresionados - pero solo tengo 3 pokémon  
- es más que suficiente - exclama May con simpatía  
- pero apenas lo conoces - le menciona la pelirroja angustiada por aquel detalle  
- lo sé, pero sera divertido - contesta May al guiñar un ojo

La enfermera Joy se acerca a ellos, había alcanzado a ir sobre su batalla… Takashi se queda algo pensativo mientras que May espera una respuesta de su parte; el chico de cabello rojo voltea con Joy, quien solo lo mira feliz…

- si es por tu Houndour, no te preocupes, esta en buenas condiciones - le menciona Joy  
- esta bien - contesta decidido el chico

Fuera del centro pokémon, en la parte trasera para ser precisos, hay un campo para batallas pokémons de color azul claro... Takashi y May han salido del centro y se colocan en las orillas listos para el combate; mientras que Misty y Joy se paran en el centro, fuera del campo, para ver la pelea y ser referí de ella...

- ¡sera una batalla de 3 contra 3!... - exclama Joy levantando unas banderas de color azul y rojo - ¡May contra Takashi!

Ambos entrenadores están listos para el combate, Takashi y May toman sus respectivas pokébolas y se miran fijamente… una nueva personaje acaba de aparecer y ahora desafía a un nuevo conocido, ¿quién sera el ganador de esta nueva batalla pokémon?…

**continuará**


	32. Capitulo 31

Después de un largo viaje... Takashi y los demás finalmente han llegado a su destino: Ciudad Voleyth.  
Una vez ahí; Raven, Gatomon y Kero, decidieron separarse para explorar el lugar, dejando a Takashi y Misty. Sin embargo, por la poca experiencia de Takashi al tratar de atrapar un pokémon y gracias al suceso de Houndour, ellos dos han conocido a un nuevo personaje: May, quien también se encontraba en aquella ciudad y ahora ha retado a Takashi a una batalla.

- Anime Cap. 31: **Una coordinadora muy talentosa: May vs Takashi **-

Poco tiempo de haberse conocido, May ha retado a Takashi a una batalla pokémon, la cual se llevará a cabo en el campo trasero del centro pokémon, teniendo a Misty y Joy como referís de la batalla. Ambos chicos están listos para empezar, Takashi se ve un poco nervioso e inseguro, pues se enfrentara a una persona que tiene experiencia en las batallas pokémon…

- bien, ¡ve Beautifly! - exclama la chica lanzando la pokébola al dar una pequeña vuelta alrededor suyo

La pokébola es lanzada, de esta se libera un pokémon en forma de mariposa y de tamaño pequeño, con una apariencia multicolor y llena de entusiasmo, sus grandes alas tienen varios rasgos de diferentes colores y se puede ver como pequeñas partículas brillantes rodean al pokémon insecto…

- beau...  
- ¡Takashi! - grito Misty  
- ¿qué pasa Misty? - pregunta algo confundido, mientras voltea con Misty  
- recuerda lo que te dije, de que pokémon es más efectivo que otro - le dice Misty como recordatorio  
- no lo olvidare Misty, gracias - dice Takashi al perder un poco los nervios

Takashi guarda la pokébola que había tomado y toma otra diferente, después de ver a May y Beautifly fijamente lanza aquel objeto esférico; de aquel objeto es liberado Kingler, la luz del sol hace que su gran coraza brille, como si se tratara de un Kingler dorado…

- kukji...  
- un... Kingler - dice May un poco confundida en silencio, mientras saca su pokédex

PokéDEX:  
Kingler, el pokémon cangrejo...  
Kingler tiene una tenaza enorme, la cual le da gran fuerza. Agita esta tenaza enorme en el aire para comunicarse con otros. Sin embargo, por el gran peso de esta, el pokémon se cansa rápidamente.

- si hago que ataque con las tenazas, podre debilitarlo muy rápido y atacar para sacarlo del combate más rápido… - piensa May al guardar su pokédex - bien Beautifly, ¡comienza con un torbellino!

Beautifly se eleva un poco y comienza a agitar sus alas con velocidad, creando una pequeña ráfaga, que poco a poco se va convirtiendo en un pequeño remolino, el cual se dirige a Kingler...

- ¡Kingler, usa tu rayo burbuja! - ordena Takashi rápidamente

Beautifly continua creando una leve ráfaga para que el pequeño tornado tome más fuerza. Kingler comienza a lanzar decenas de burbujas por su boca, pero el torbellino de Beautifly logra deshacer algunas, sin embargo por tratarse de un rayo, algunas logran pasar el torbellino y tocan al pokémon. Pero eso no quita que aquel ataque de viento daña también a Kingler, pues su gran peso le impide moverse con rapidez…

- Beautifly, ¡utiliza Viento plata! - le ordena May  
- Kingler, usa Guillotina - ordena Takashi

Misty se sorprende por la decisión de Takashi, pues aquel ataque puede ser muy critico si logra acertar y podría sacar a cualquier pokémon del combate, pero eso parece no importarle a May, quien esta muy segura de lo que hace. Beautifly se prepara para el ataque, creando una torbellino alrededor suyo, a diferencias del anterior, este es de color plateado y brilla demasiado y con la luz solar, parece como un torrente de diamantes; pero Kingler se mueve un poco logrando acercarse al pokémon de May y levanta su enorme tenaza; en unos instantes logra golpear a Beautifly fuertemente, en lugar de sostenerla, el pokémon insecto cae al suelo...

- biuu… - dice el pequeño pokémon  
- ¡noo!- exclamo May mientras se acerca con Beautifly  
- Beautifly pierde... Takashi gana la primera ronda - dice Joy al levantar una bandera de color roja  
- buen trabajo Beautifly, vuelve - dice con cariño al regresar su pokémon a la pokébola  
- esa si fue una batalla rápida - dice impresionados Misty por la veloz victoria  
- bien, ¡vamos Squirtle! - exclama May lanzando otra pokébola  
- ¿un Squirtle contra un Kingler? - se pregunta Misty con asombro

La pokébola de May se abre, liberando delante del gran crustáceo una pequeña tortuga de color azul y carismática, con un caparazón rojo y reluciente…

- ¡scue!... - exclama el pokémon con alegría  
- vamos Squirtle, no importa el tamaño - menciona May dando ánimos al pokémon  
- ¡Kingler, rayo burbuja! - ordena Takashi nuevamente aquel ataque  
- Squirtle, ¡salta y ataca con tu caparazón! - le ordena May

Kingler comienza el ataque de nuevo, lanzando decenas de burbujas cristalinas; pero Squirtle logra saltar rápidamente y se refugia en su fuerte coraza, evitando el daño de Kingler, ya que las burbujas chocan con la parte solida del caparazón y no le hacen efecto. Squirtle comienza el ataque hacia el crustáceo, dando varias vueltas y golpeándolo cerca de su cara...

- ¡¡escue!!  
- kuji... - se oye del pokémon quien muestra debilidad  
- ¡Kingler, usa tus tenazas para defenderte! - le ordena Takashi

Squirtle continua dando giros dentro de su caparazón y sigue dañando a Kingler, quien levanta sus tenazas para tratar de darle un golpe al pequeño pokémon, pero éste se mueve un poco; a pesar de no ver muy bien, el pequeño pokémon de agua tiene una buena velocidad aunque lleve un par de segundos sin salir de su caparazón; Misty se sorprende por el gran esfuerzo de Squirtle, pero Takashi parece estar preocupado, ya que el pokémon de May, quien solo mira muy enfocada, esta haciendo que Kingler se debilite un poco por levantar sus tenazas. Después de unos minutos, finalmente el pokémon de Takashi cae rendido…

- kuu… - suspira el pokémon  
- ¡Kingler pierde, May gana la segunda ronda! - exclama Joy levantando una bandera azul  
- imposible... - se asombra el chico al no creer lo ocurrido  
- buen trabajo Squirtle - le dice May con alegría

El pokémon sale de su caparazón y se coloca en el suelo aun con energía de continuar, pero se nota un poco exhausto por el empeño que le puso a ese ataque; Takashi retorna a su pokémon, Misty y Joy aun continúan observando, esperando el siguiente paso…

- no pensé que el caparazón de Squirtle pudiera debilitar a Kingler - le menciona Misty a Joy aun asombrada  
- puede verse imposible, pero es efectivo, además parece que Takashi no entrena a sus pokémon - dice Joy al notar ese pequeño detalle  
- ja ja... pues no se que decirte, desde que lo conocí, no ha tenido ninguna batalla pokémon... cuando recién lo conocí, había atrapado a ese Kingler, pero no lo había usado - le contesta Misty sin quitar la vista de Takashi  
- un gran ataque, pero no resistira más - dice Takashi con seguridad

Takashi arroja su pokébola... Misty se entusiasma, pues cree que podría ser el pokémon perfecto para acabar con Squirtle, pero ella al igual que May, se asombran al ver que el pokémon liberado es...

- ¡houn! - aulla el pokémon tras ser liberado  
- ¡Takashi! - le grita con un tono de molestia  
- ¿que? - mira a Misty un poco preocupado  
- Houndour es un pokémon del tipo siniestro... Y, ¡¡fuego!! - le exclama la pelirroja  
- ja ja, creo que lo olvide... - dice el chico al colocar su mano detrás de su cabeza  
- ¡Squirtle, chorro de agua! - ordena May, quien no quiere perder el tiempo

Squirtle abre su boca y lanza un potente chorro de agua que golpea a Houndour fuertemente, podría decirse que es un golpe critico; sin embargo, después de el ataque, parece que el pokémon oscuro no se rinde y decide continuar, más sin embargo…

- ¡Houndour regresa! - saca la pokébola señalando al pokémon  
- ¡Takashi! - grita de nuevo molesta Misty  
- ¿ahora que? - se pregunta Takashi al guardar la pokébola de Houndour  
- Takashi saca a Houndour, Squirtle gana la batalla - dice Joy al levantar la bandera azul  
- ¿qué? - pregunta sorprendido el chico  
- ¡nunca regreses a un pokémon de esa forma y menos cuando esta siendo atacado, es como si te rindieras... además en esta batalla no esta permitido el cambio de pokémon! - exclama Misty molesta y algo arrogante  
- lo siento, no soy un experto - se disculpo con pena el chico  
- eso es notorio… jaja - burlo May  
- bien, solo me quedas tu - el chico fija su mirada en la pokébola

Takashi se pone algo nervioso, pero finalmente lanza su pokébola; Misty se cruza de brazos, poniendo una expresión de enojo y a la vez frustracion, por las acciones del chico, mientras que May solo sonríe, por creer tener la victoria. La pokébola se abre y el pokémon de hierba es liberado.

- bell!! - exclama el pokémon dando un par de saltos  
- ese pokémon, luce en buenas condiciones - dice Joy con asombro  
- lo olvidaba, cuando lo conocí solo tenia a Bellsprout, creo que es el único pokémon que tiene entrenado, por que parece un poco fuerte - contesta Misty, apoyando al chico  
- tienes razón Misty, eso se puede notar…

La batalla comienza nuevamente, Takashi le ha ordenado usar un combo de hierba al mismo tiempo que May le ordeno a Squirtle contraatacar con refugio; Bellsprout comienza el ataque lanzando sus hojas afiladas; el pokémon se agua se refugia en su caparazón para evadir las hojas e impedir que le afecten, pero el pokémon de hierba saca sus dos largos latigos y toma el caparazón de la tortuga, al cual arroja al aire…  
May le ordena atacar desde al aire, así que Squirtle sale y lanza su chorro de agua, pero por la distancia que hay entre ambos pokémon, el de Takashi logra moverse con agilidad y esquiva el ataque acuático; al ver que ha fallado, el pokémon tortuga cae al suelo y da un pequeño salto, refugiandose de nuevo en su caparazón y girando sin parar para dañar a Bellsprout, logrando afectarle un poco…

- ¡Bellsprout, utiliza tus latigos para evadir su ataque de refugio y después lanza una serie de hojas navaja! - ordena el chico  
- tu sabes que hacer Squirtle, ¡hazlo bien! - anima la chica de cabello café a Squirtle

Squirtle nuevamente se oculta en su caparazón y gira nuevamente, como si se tratara de una pequeña rueda roja, Bellsprout usa sus latigos para tratar de bloquear su ataque e impedir que siga girando, pero la velocidad del pequeño pokémon le impide impedirlo; sin embargo, el pokémon hierba logra darle a su caparazón, logrando ponerlo de espalda.  
Squirtle sale preocupado para intentar ponerse en posición, pero Bellsprout lo golpea con sus latigos y finalmente lo debilita con sus hojas navajas…

- sque... - dice el pokémon quien comienza a girar y finalmente cae  
- ¡Bellsprout es el ganador de esta ronda! - exclama Joy levantando una bandera roja  
- vuelve amigo… - regresa a Squirtle y saca otra pokébola - es tu turno... ¡Combusken!

El nuevo pokémon de May es liberado, ahora se trata de un pokémon del tipo fuego; una especia de ave amarillenta y naranja, con unas garras en lo que podrían ser sus alas, este nuevo ser de nombre Combusken, es más poderoso de lo que parece, pues su aspecto de rudeza puede ser su punto fuerte…

- fuego contra hierba - dice preocupada Misty al ver que Takashi no tiene posibilidad  
- ¿Combusken? - se pregunta alarmado el chico  
- Combusken... ¡¡acabalo con una doble patada!! - ordena la chica decidida a ganar

La rapidez de Combusken es muy eficaz, pues llega y lanza a Bellsprout una serie de patadas, aunque este logra esquivar algunas, pero unas otras logran dañarle; sin embargo, el ave de fuego no se canza ya que trata de darle al pokémon hierba...

- ¡defiendete con somnífero! - ordena Takashi  
- impidelo con un super golpe - dijo May con ánimos

Bellsprout da un pequeño salto hacia atrás y se prepara para lanzar su ataque, pero la velocidad de Combusken vuelve a ganar; dándole al pokémon un fuerte golpe, lanzándolo un poco hacia atrás…

- ¿por qué no acaba con Bellsprout con un simple ataque de fuego? - se pregunta Misty algo confundida  
- veo que no entrenas muy bien a tus pokémon - insinúa May, quien se pone las manos en la cintura, diciéndolo con un poco de desilusión  
- Bellsprout… - suspira el chico al ver como su pokémon se levanta dolorido  
- May le dio ventaja a Takashi y el no la aprovecho… - dice Joy dirigiéndose a Misty  
- ¿qué dice? - pregunta Misty al no comprenderla  
- un maestro pokémon no se hace por las batallas, sino también por la estrategia... aunque Takashi no entrene sus pokémon, tiene la fuerza de Kingler, el poder de Houndour y la agilidad de Bellsprout… - le explico Joy al mirar a Takashi, al igual que Misty - eso le pudo ayudar, si te das un poco de cuenta y si tienes lógica…

Misty se pone a pensar por unos momentos, mientras que May le ordena usar patadas a Combusken contra Bellsprout, pero este logra evadirlas; después de unos segundos, la pelirroja comprende las palabras de Joy…

- ¿ya captaste?, May le dio ventaja usando a Beautifly primero sabiendo que Takashi tiene un pokémon de fuego, si Takashi hubiera usado a Houndour hubiera ganado esa ronda… - dijo Joy con seriedad  
- May usaría a Squirtle derrotando a Houndour y Takashi sacaría a Bellsprout... - le continua Misty  
- y Takashi le ganaría... y ahora, May tendría que usar a Combusken... Bellsprout débil por la batalla anterior perdería; Takashi podría usar a Kingler y hubiera ganado - concluyo la enfermera  
- ¡Takashi, es mejor que te rindas! - le grita Misty

May y Combusken se detienen y solo observan la reacción de Takashi, al igual que Misty y la enfermera Joy, quienes esperan la respuesta, pero el chico observa a su pokémon, el cual se reusa a perder, aun quiere continuar la batalla…

- Bellsprout no quiere rendirse - dice el chico, dando a entender que tampoco se da por vencido  
- ese pokémon es muy fuerte - dice Joy reconociendo su entusiasmo  
- bien, como ustedes gusten… ¡Combusken, giro fuego! - ordena May  
- combo!!  
- bell!

Combusken se acerca a Bellsprout, preparando con su pico un ataque de fuego, el cual podría derrotar a Takashi, pero algo lo detiene y deja asombrados a todos; se trata del pokémon hierba, quien comienza a brillar fuertemente. El chico de cabello rojo se alegra al saber de que podría tratarse, su pokémon que ahora es completamente blanco, comienza a crecer un poco, perdiendo sus raíces y aumentando el volumen de sus hojas y cabeza, además de una gran cabeza en forma de campana amarilla; finalmente, se ve la forma evolutiva de Bellsprout, el cual es un...

- wiipeenbeel!! - exclama el nuevo pokémon  
- ¡evoluciono! - exclama emocionado Takashi

PokéDEX:  
Weepinbell, el pokémon carnívoro...  
Estos pokémon tienen un gancho grande en su extremo posterior. En las noches, los ganchos de los Weepinbell's se colocan en las ramas de los arboles para poder dormir... se dice que estos tipos de pokémon, usan una técnica especial para poder comer.

- bien… - dice May al guardar su pokédex - ¡Combusken, continua!  
- ¡Weepinbell defiendete! - ordena Takashi a su nuevo pokémon

Combusken nuevamente entra en combate preparando un giro fuego para atacar a Weepinbell, pero este pokémon hierba, lo impide al lanzar de su gran boca un liquido morado hacia una de las alas de Combsuken…

- un ataque ácido... - dice impresionada la enfermera Joy  
- ¡aprovecha con tus látigos cepa! - exclama el chico como una orden

Weepinbell saca desde sus hojas unos largos latigos marrones, con los cuales comienza a golpear en el cuerpo a Combusken, el pokémon de fuego intenta defenderse con un lanzallamas, pero es sujetado por las piernas y cae…

- Combusken… - susurro preocupada May quien se toma de las manos  
- com!! - exclama el pokémon quien se levanta rápidamente  
- aun quiere luchar - dice impresionada Misty  
- aunque Bellsprout haya evolucionado... Combusken es más poderoso, creo que no tengo posibilidad de ganar - dice en silencio el chico de ojos claros  
- ¡que bien, esto aun no se acaba!… - exclamo con emoción May - así que no cantes victoria

La chica originaria de Hoenn, esta decidida a obtener la victoria contra Takashi… Combusken y Weepinbell se miran fijamente, Misty y Joy se pregunta que sucederá y quien sera el ganador de aquella batalla, mientras que May y Takashi, están listos para continuar…

**continuará**


	33. Capitulo 32

Después de un gran encuentro, Takashi y May tienen una ardiente batalla en donde han dado lo mejor de ellos y sus pokémon: Kingler, Houndour, Beautifly y Squirtle. Ahora, solo quedan Combusken y Weepinbell , ya que Bellsprout logro evolucionar. Aunque este suceso los haya sorprendido, si se analizan las circunstancias, May podría salir victoriosa… aunque eso podría dar un giro inesperado.

**- **Anime Cap. 32: **El corazón de May** -

El sol luce con todo su esplendor en aquella tarde de combate, logrando crear un panorama único. Haciendo que aquel campo de combate, parezca como millones de piedras brillantes; pues el suelo de aquel lugar refleja a los rayos del sol. Con un clima un poco caluroso y un leve aire que se siente en aquel lugar, los pokémon, de ambos entrenadores aun tienen ganas de continuar.  
Misty y la enfermera Joy observan la pelea esperando al ganador, mientras que May y Takashi, esperan a que Combusken y Weepinbell reaccionen, pues ambos se encuentran exhaustos por la batalla y un poco mareados por los rayos del sol y la fatiga del combate…

- com... bos... - trata de mantener el equilibrio y poder abrir bien los ojos, ya que el sol se lo impide  
- wipi...wi... - apenas logra moverse, ya que la evolucion lo canso un poco  
- ¿qué pasa? - pregunta May en silencio, mientras trata de ir con Combusken pero sabe que si va, sera descalificado  
- Weepinbell… - susurra Takashi mientras observa

Ambos entrenadores sienten remordimiento por ver a sus pokémon cansados, Misty solo espera que haya una buena solución, y para sorpresa de todos, los pokémon ya no pueden continuar y caen exhaustos; los chicos se sorprende al mirar que ningún trata de levantarse de nuevo, solo quieren descansar…

- ¡ambos pokémon no pueden continuar, es un empate! - exclama Joy levantando las dos banderas

Al terminar estas palabras, ambos chicos corren por sus pokémon; May llega con Combusken, quien se encuentra tirado, la chica de cabello café se agacha un poco y levanta con suavidad su pokémon, a quien lo mira con una expresión de victoria; mientras que Takashi esta con Weepinbell para ayudarlo, Misty se acerca hacia el chico también…

- Combusken, ¿estas bien? - pregunta preocupada  
- combo - responde con una mirada fija, insinuando que esta bien  
- Weepinbell… - lo menciona al levantarlo  
- wepin...  
- tuviste suerte… - felicita Misty dirigiendose a Takashi, mientras él se levanta con Weepinbell - a pesar de no entrenar a tus pokémon...  
- si... - dice May quien regresa a Combusken a su pokébola - me recuerda a...

May se queda callada mientras que Takashi regresa a Weepinbell a su respectiva pokébola. Misty observa a la chica de ojos azules, quien se quedo pensativa mientras sostiene fuertemente su pokébola y observa un poco al chico de cabello rojo…

- ¿May? - pregunta un poco preocupada la pelirroja  
- disculpenme - contesta la chica al agachar su cabeza y correr

La joven coordinadora pasa a un costado de los demás. Takashi, Misty y Joy solo observan correr a May, preocupados por saber que tiene...  
La noche esta apunto de caer, es el punto en donde el atardecer llega a su final... el sol comienza a ocultarse, dejando a Voleyth con un panorama sombrío haciéndolo lucir como un verdadero cementerio.  
Algunas luces de edificios y casas de la ciudad se pueden ver a lo lejos. También, personas y otros seres caminando por aquel lugar; Takashi y Misty se encuentran fuera del centro pokémon, junto con la enfermera Joy, quien ya curo los pokémon de May y Takashi, para despedirse... pero se pueden ver tres personas acercándose a ellos...

Se tratan de Gatomon, Raven y Kero... Quienes finalmente han encontrado a sus amigos, Gatomon apenas puede caminar, ya que con sus dos brazos esta cargando 7 paquetes de colores de un mediano tamaño, Kero vuela con una pequeña bolsa de color rojo y Raven se acerca con dos paquetes de color azul...

- al fin los encontramos -dice exhausta la digimon al bajar los paquetes  
- vaya, casi me olvidaba de ustedes - se ríe un poco el chico mientras ayuda a Gatomon  
- ¡¡queee!!, fueron al centro comercial... ¿sin mi? - pregunta un poco decepcionada Misty  
- nosotros te dijimos - dice Kero con sarcasmo  
- vaya Gatomon, compraste muchas cosas - insinúa Takashi con gracia  
- en realidad, todo esto es de Raven - le contesta Gatomon aun con cansancio  
- amm... también les compramos algo - dice Raven algo sonrojada  
- por cierto, ya esta oscureciendo - menciona el pequeño ser amarillo  
- si quieren, pueden pasar la noche aquí - les contesta Joy, mientras abre una de las puertas del centro pokémon  
- ¡muchas gracias enfermera Joy! - exclaman agradecidos Misty y Takashi a la vez

La noche ha caído finalmente, la luna refleja todo el cielo con una luz clara. Voleyth, luce un pequeño manto color blanco, provocado por la luz de la noche y algunas cosas del lugar, transformándolo en un cementerio totalmente. Se pueden ver más luces prendidas por sus alrededores... una de ellas, es una habitación del Centro Pokémon, en donde se encuentran Takashi y los demás.  
Entrando a la habitación, un lugar poco grande, con dos literas... se ve a Raven acostada en su cama algo pensativa; Gatomon y Kero (este dormido), en otra cama ya que son pequeños, y no ocupan mucho espacio y finalmente a Takashi, quien termina de guardar un par de cosas en su mochila.

- por fin, una cama… - se acuesta disfrutándolo - hace tiempo que no sentía su suavidad  
- yo no he dormido en una cama - dice Gatomon acomodandose  
- pues disfrutala… - contesta Takashi

Takashi, quien dormirá en una de las camas de arriba, mira a Raven, quien esta en la cama de arriba de la otra litera, algo pensativa y un poco roja...

- ¿qué pasa Raven? - le pregunta Takashi  
- am... yo no acostumbro dormir acompañada - le responde con una mirada triste  
- pero...  
- pero tratare de hacerlo - interrumpe a Takashi mostrándole una sonrisa  
- como quieras - contesta el chico mientras se tapa  
- por cierto, ¿y Misty? - pregunta Gatomon, notando la ausencia de su compañera  
- debe estar con May - responde Takashi al mirar el techo  
- ¿May? - pregunta confundida Raven  
- una chica que acabamos de conocer... y que Misty conocía - le responde el chico cerrando los ojos para dormir

La noche continua con su claridad, con las estrellas brillando y un aire poco frió... hace un buen lugar para descansar y pensar un poco. May lo aprovecha, y se encuentra sentada en las afueras del centro pokémon, en el lugar en donde lucho con Takashi. Ella contempla el cielo nocturno, observando las estrellas mientras esta pensativa...

- ¿puedo? - pregunta Misty acercándose un poco con May  
- claro Misty - responde sin quitarle la vista al cielo  
- ¿qué sucede? - pregunta la pelirroja, sentándose a un lado de ella  
- nada importante - contesta volteando con Misty y sonriendo a la vez  
- ¿por qué te fuiste hace rato?, parecías algo triste - insinúa Misty con preocupación  
- por nada en especial... es solo que... - contesta sin terminar mientras vuelve a fijar su vista a las estrellas  
- ¿extrañas a Ash? - pregunto Misty al fijar su vista al cielo  
- a todos - contesta con desilusión May, quien levanta sus piernas y recarga su cabeza en ella

Ambas chicas observan el cielo nocturno, mientras el fresco aire mueve sus cabello con delicadeza y varios recuerdos pasan por sus mentes, una noche de recuerdos, donde sus ojos brillan por aquellos dias y por el reflejo de la luna…

- no te preocupes, yo también los extraño… - dice Misty con una mirada de tristeza  
- lo sé, pero es que... tu viajas con ese chico - dijo May  
- si, lo conozco un poco y...  
- es como Ash - menciona May con una sonrisa interrumpiendo a Misty  
- ¿Ash? - pregunta algo confundida, mientras nota como el viento mueve el cabello de May  
- si, supongo que así era Ash en el principio - contesta May sonriendo  
- a decir verdad, tienes razón - muestra una sonrisa, recordando los viejos tiempos  
- pero, creo que aun sigues enamorada de él - dice May con un tono de broma  
- ¡¡queee?? - pregunta un poco molesta Misty, mientras se sonroja

May observa a Misty, quien mira el cielo con el rostro algo rojo, tratando de evitar las miradas de aquella chica y pensando en como evadir aquellas preguntas; aunque sean ciertas o falsas, es algo que le incomoda a nuestra líder de gimnasio...

- quien se enamoraría de un chico tan presumido… - dice un poco arrogante - ni loca me fijaría en una persona como él...  
- si tu lo dices - contesta May, reflejando una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos  
- ¿qué? - pregunta Misty algo confundida  
- nada Misty - sonríe la chica, quien voltea de vuelta fijando su vista al cielo, observando pasar una estrella fugaz  
- yo creo que a ti te gusta Ash - dice Misty con un tono de burla  
- ¿a mi? - pregunto May con molestia mientras se ruboriza  
- si, no lo niegues... - insinúa Misty  
- jaja, como crees, quien se fijaría en un chico como el - le responde la chica de cabello café

Misty y May se miran fijamente, pues ambas conocen a Ash y sienten algo especial por el, hablar de sus viajes con el, las hacen recordad viejos pero buenos momentos, que por ahora se ven algo imposibles de realizar…

- aunque, viajar con Takashi me hace recordar - dice Misty mientras mira el cielo y comienza a recordar  
- al menos viajas, yo me quedo aquí - contesta May quien se cruza de brazos, apoyando su cabeza

Misty mira como May se queda callada y un poco triste, la unión la afecto mucho, la separo de sus amigos y familiares, dejándolo sola en una gran ciudad... el viento del lugar mueve el cabello de ambas, la chica de ojos azules vuelve a fijar su vista al cielo, la luna ilumina los ojos de May, haciendo que parescan estrellas...

- pero me pregunto... ¿qué estará haciendo? - dice May  
- creerse el mejor y derrotar a alguien - contesta Misty volteando con una sonrisa  
- jajajaja... - ambas comienzan a reír  
- haga lo que haga, nunca lo olvidare… - insinúa May al levantarse y sacudirse un poco - ya es tarde  
- tienes razón, hay que ir a dormir - contesta la pelirroja mientras se levanta

Misty y May se dirigen al centro pokémon para tomar un merecido descanso. Cuando ambas chicas entran al edificio… en el cielo nocturno, una especie de meteorito color amarillo y rojo de una forma ovalada, esta apunto de colapsar cerca de un bosque de ciudad Voleyth...

- laaaaa!!

Un nuevo día comienza en ciudad Voleyth, el cielo permanece cubierto por un par de pequeñas nubes, sin embargo, se puede ver con claridad. Misty, Takashi, Raven, Kero, Gatomon, May y la enfermera Joy se encuentran fuera del centro pokémon, para poder despedirse y continuar con sus caminos…

- Raven, Gatomon y Kero - dice May señalando a cada uno para recordar sus nombres  
- se te olvido decir: Kero, el increíble - insinúa la pequeña criatura  
- que gracioso eres… - dice Raven algo cortante  
- bueno, seguiremos explorando la ciudad antes de continuar con nuestros viaje - dice Takashi  
- fue un gusto conocerlos chicos... - les dice con una sonrisa la enfermera Joy

Takashi, Gatomon y Raven comienzan a caminar, mientras que Misty se queda viendo a May, quien mira a los demás marcharse, mientras está algo pensativa…

- y tu May, ¿qué harás? - pregunta la pelirroja  
- amm... no lo sé, pero… no sera molestia si yo... - agacha la cabeza, mientras se sonroja  
- ¿vienes con nosotros? - pregunta Kero, quien se quedo con Misty

May se queda un poco roja, sin saber que contestar... los demás se detienen al ver que Misty y Kero no avanzan por hablar con May, así que ellos se acercan un poco para saber por que se han detenido…

- si quieres venir, puedes hacerlo - le dice Misty con una sonrisa  
- ¿en serio? - pregunta algo apenada la chica  
- si, así seremos más - le dice Kero, tratando de dar ánimos  
- lo dejaremos a tu decisión… - dice Misty

May se queda pensando un rato, voltea con la enfermera Joy ya que estuvo con ella este tiempo, ella le inclina un poco la cabeza. Takashi se queda un poco pensativo, pues podría ser una nueva integrante; mientras que Misty espera la respuesta reflejando una sonrisa.

- ¡voy con ustedes! - exclama sonriente la chica de cabello café y pañuelo rojo  
- ¡bienvenida! - sonríe Misty mientras abraza a May  
- sera como...  
- no lo menciones - la interrumpe sonriendo

Ambas chicas solo sonríen, Takashi no entiende de lo que hablan, pero nuevamente se despiden de la enfermera Joy. El grupo comienzan a caminar, despidiendose de Joy y celebrando la unión de una nueva integrante con el sol iluminando el lugar y algunas personas caminando por aquellas calles. Pero, una sorpresa más les espera... ¿May podrá continuar?...

**continuará**

_lista de personajes actualizada..._

_**NOTA**: _Supongo que se habrán dado cuenta que hasta este punto, los capítulos del fic tienen varias faltas de ortografía y eso, ¿la razón? Es que este fic va muy adelantado en un sitio donde lo estoy publicando actualmente y pues, digamos que solo hago copy-paste xD y subo archivos que publiqué. Si, los publiqué con varios errores pero esos errores desaparecen poco a poco, así que espero no sea mucha molestia eso :3. Y gracias por su tiempo para leer este fic que espero disfruten . Atte. _Hychizu_


	34. Capitulo 33

Después de una ardiente batalla pokémon entre May y Takashi en donde ambos resultaron victoriosos (lo siento, pero así es la vida de los protagonistas, ganan o empatan y en pocos casos, pierden u.u); May y Misty se han unido un poco para recordar el pasado, de sus viajes con Ash y el tiempo actual… y al parecer, el grupo de Takashi cuenta con una nueva integrante: May. Pero algo esta por suceder, una nueva sorpresa les espera y en esta se decidirá si May es digna de viajar con ellos, o mejor dicho, si seria una heroína en este mundo.

**- **Anime Cap. 33: **Latias, el rescate pokémon** -

Una mañana soleada en Ciudad Voleyth, un cielo poco despejado con algunas nubes cubriéndolo un poco. En uno de los locales de esa ciudad, se encuentra una Cafetería de un aspecto sombrío, el gris predomina en aquel lugar en donde Takashi y los demás se encuentran sentados disfrutando de un alegre aperitivo y de aquella mañana…  
En esos momentos, Takashi, Raven, Misty, Gatomon, Kero y May, se encuentran viendo lo que transmite una televisión; ya que se encuentran al aire libre, pero hay pantallas ajustadas en la pared, en donde varios se dan cuenta de una extraña noticia…

- Un extraño acontecimiento se dio lugar la noche de ayer, un extraño ser apareció en la ciudad se colocan imagenes en donde una especie de ave con ojos rojos vuela sobre las calles de la ciudad, consumiendo gran cantidad de energía… - dice el Conductor de un traje negro, mientras sostiene unos papeles.

- ahora entiendo lo de ayer… - dice May recordando  
- con razón faltaba energía en el centro pokémon - menciona Misty  
- ¿qué habrá sido? - se pregunto Takashi, mientras bebe un liquido naranja de una taza

Gatomon y Kero están tomando una malteada, Raven solo escucha la platica algo confundida y los otros tres toman de un delicioso te. Pero en esos instantes, las personas del lugar comienzan a correr, ya que un objeto de mediano tamaño de color rojizo comienza a invadir el lugar.

- ¡laaaaa! - grita aquella figura

El extraño ser, comienza a crear un fuerte campo de fuerza de color blanco; aquella energía destruye todo a su paso, edificios, árboles; parece algo más que un ser humano con un gran poder destructor, estos detalles ponen en alerta al grupo de chicos.

- ¿qué pasa? - voltea hacia atrás el chico de cabello rojo, al solo poder ver personas corriendo  
- nada bueno, como siempre… - responde la titan sin mostrar interés en lo ocurrido

Las personas continúan corriendo, las que están cercanas, se refugian donde pueden, ya que la energía eléctrica se desvanece por el poder blanco emitido por la criatura, la cual vuela rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia los chicos…

- ¡¡cuidado!! - grita Raven extiendo su brazo para detener aquel poder - Azara...

Raven es interrumpida, pues el ser pasa volando velozmente cerca de ellos; Takashi, Misty y May se quedan sorprendidos por la gran velocidad que tuvo para pasar sobre sus narices. Aquel extraño acontecimiento es provocado por un ente volador, el cual se detiene y observa al grupo de Takashi. Este ser, es de color blanco con algunas partes rojas, tiene una especie de alas y una figura en el centro de su cuerpo, tiene aspecto de un jet, pero Misty y May le encuentran un gran parecido…

- ¿es un pokémon? - pregunta la pelirroja aun con duda  
- vamos averiguarlo - dice May quien saca su pokédex para confirmarlo

PokéDEX:  
Latias, el pokémon Eon...  
Este pokémon místico se le suele ver viajando en una manada de varios miembros. Hace raramente algún tipo de contacto con humanos u otros pokémon. Se dice que Latias desaparece si siente a un enemigo o si alguna amenaza está disponible.

- es la famosa Latias... - dice impresionado Takashi  
- laaaaaaaa - comienza a gritar la criatura, creando otro campo de poder  
- ¿qué le pasa a esa cosa? - pregunta Gatomon al notar una vibracion extraña  
- nada bueno, de nuevo - responde la titan, esta vez mostrando algo de interés

Latias deja de gritar y analiza a Gatomon, después de un breve rato se dirige hacia ella a toda velocidad. Los chicos se alarman, pero aquel pokémon toma a la digimon con gran velocidad, llevándosela por el camino que había destruido, claro, sin darle oportunidad a los demás de detenerlo.

- ¡¡Takashi!! - grita la digimon, pidiendo su ayuda  
- ¡resiste Gatomon! - exclama Takashi, quien comienza a correr  
- voy contigo - dice Misty persiguiendo a Takashi  
- ese pokémon le causo daño a este lugar y a esas personas - dice preocupada May, al ver personas lastimadas por la destrucción  
- yo ayudare a ellos, vayan por Gatomon - les dice Raven a May y Kero  
- yo le ayudo a Raven, mejor ve tu - dice Kero dirigiéndose a May  
- esta bien - contesta la chica de ojos azules

May corre con Misty quien la esperaba, ambas siguen a Takashi. Raven y Kero intentaran ayudar a los dañados mientras se acercan a la zona de desastre, la titan comienza a cubrir algunas cosas para moverlas, mientras que el pequeño ser buscara algún daño interno...

Ahora nos encontramos en las afueras de Voleyth, en un estrecho lugar rodeado por grandes pinos y algunas flores, un lugar en donde el aroma de aquellos arboles, flores y algunos ríos de ahí le dan vida a ese pequeño sitio, pareciendo que la primavera comienza. En aquel lugar, se ve a Latias, quien se encuentra volando por aquel sitio con Gatomon en los brazos, dirigiéndose a un extraño lugar.

- sueltame - dice molesta mientras golpea al pokémon

Mientras tanto, algo distanciados y ya pasados algunos minutos;Takashi, Misty y May caminan por aquel lugar asombrados, pues se encuentran en un lugar bonito, de una ciudad rara. Al parecer han perdido el rastro de Gatomon.

- se fue por aquí - dice Takashi indicando una dirección  
- ¿estas seguro? - pregunto Misty algo dudosa  
- si… eso creo - responde el chico algo inseguro  
- ¿por qué ese pokémon haría eso? - pregunta confundida May  
- buena pregunta… - dice Misty al querer saber lo mismo

Volviendo con Gatomon. Latias parece haber llegado a su destino, o mejor dicho, al lugar donde tenia planeado dejar a la digimon; los pinos del lugar, son muy altos e impiden la luz del sol, así que solo se puede ver iluminado un poco.

- oye, ¿donde estamos? - pregunta Gatomon mientras Latias la baja  
- bien hecho - dice una voz, que proviene de una sombra que se acerca  
- les dije que seria un buen robot... - dice otra voz quien camina un poco  
- oigan, yo conozco a ese gato… - comenta otra voz, esta ves de una mujer a la cual se le puede ver el cabello entre rojo y morado  
- ¿a mi? - pregunta asustada la digimon mientras las tres sombras la cubren totalmente

Mientras tanto, Takashi, Misty y May caminan por el inmenso bosque, en donde parece que han seguido el rastro de Latias, sin embargo, lo han perdido de vista y solo caminan derecho, adelante siempre adelante…

- que extraño, no recuerdo un bosque así - dice un poco desorientada May  
- y eso que vives aquí - le dice Misty algo burlesca  
- si, pero tampoco recuerdo que haya un bosque tan grande - le responde la chica algo molesta  
- ¿un bosque en un cementerio? - pregunta con sarcasmo Takashi  
- Voleyth es raro... - dice Misty  
- ¡Ayudaaaa! - se escucha un grito  
- ¡esa voz!… - exclama el chico, al voltear a todas las direcciones - debe ser Gatomon  
- parece que proviene de haya - dice May señalando hacia un lugar

May corre hacia el lugar mencionado, con la intención de estar en lo cierto. Misty y Takashi la siguen para no perder el rastro, pero se dan cuenta que han llegado a un lugar que no es muy lejos de donde comenzar (que raro no?). Al llegar, Misty observa una jaula color gris con algo adentro, los chicos logran ver que aquel ser del interior se queda paralizado por temor, mirando fijamente a Misty. Takashi y May logran ver un gran cráter ahí cerca, mientras que la pelirroja se acerca a la jaula…

- es Latias, encerrada - dice la chica al observar un candado  
- no veo a Gatomon - dice Takashi preocupado  
- ¿por qué Latias esta encerrada después de atacar la ciudad? - se pregunta May con desconcierto  
- deja liberarte… - dice Misty tratando de romper el candado de la jaula - solo espera

Misty saca una pokébola. Latias solo la mira un poco atemorizada, mientras que May y Takashi se acercan un poco tratando de encontrar a Gatomon; la pelirroja libera a su pokémon estrella y le ordena enseguida romper el candado, a lo cual Staryu obedece, girando velozmente hacia el candado. Este se rompe por la fricción del pokémon; una vez terminado, se coloca a un lado de Misty después de la acción…

- listo, puedes salir - le dice Misty a Latias al ayudarle  
- gracias humana - responde el pokémon telepaticamente  
- ¿qué? - se sobresalta la chica

Un pequeño paréntesis, en Pokémon Héroes, Misty conoce a Latias y Latios, pero en esta historia no tomare ese detalle, ya que no he visto esa película y me parece mejor no enfocarme mucho en el anime, cuando hable sobre pokémon…

- ¿qué sucede Misty? - pregunta May al notar el asombro de su amiga  
- Latias... hablo -le contesta algo nerviosa  
- yo no escuche nada - le dice May algo confusa  
- ni mucho menos yo… - dice Takashi algo desorientado  
- que extraño - se dice en voz baja la pelirroja

Takashi comienza a caminar un poco más para encontrar a su amiga, pero se sorprende al ver como una nueva criatura aparece delante de el, asustandolo un poco y con un grito de temor, alarma a Misty y May; mientras que Latias se coloca detrás de las chicas algo temerosa…

- miren, otro Latias - dice Takashi al calmarse por el susto  
- ¿otro Latias? - se pregunta confundida Misty  
- ese tiene finta de otra cosa - insinúa May al notar diferencias con el original  
- laaa - se oye del pokémon Eon, el cual se pone nervioso  
- tienes miedo, no temas - dice Misty mientras toca a Latias

Latias agacha su cabeza con algo de miedo, mientras que el otro se da cuenta que ha sido liberado e inmediatamente se acerca hacia ella, tomando una gran velocidad, ya que la distancia entre ambas es mucha…

- ¡¡viene hacia acá!! - exclama alarmada May mientras empuja un poco a Misty para huir  
- ¡garra de gato! - grita Gatomon quien sale de entre los pinos, atacando al Latias

Gatomon estaba en la cima de uno de los árboles, al ver como el otro Latias se acercaba a Misty y May, baja y lo ataca. Después del golpe da un pequeño salto hacia Takashi. El Latias dañado, explota en un par de pedazos; Misty y May se quedan sorprendidas. Latias se mueve un poco, ya que al parecer perdió el miedo.

- ¡Gatomon! - exclamo Takashi extendiendo los brazos  
- ¡Takashi! - exclama Gatomon al saltar con él  
- ¿esa cosa era un robot? - pregunta May al levantar uno de los pedazos  
- ¿que fue lo que paso Gatomon? - le pregunta Misty mientras toca a Latias  
- era un robot, de unos chicos malos - contesta la digimon  
- ¿qué dices? - pregunta alarmada la chica de cabello café  
- jajajaja - unas risas comienzan a escucharse en el lugar  
- conozco esas risas - dice Misty al voltear hacia todas partes

Nuestros personajes miran hacia todas direcciones para encontrar a las personas que sonríen. Takashi logra ver como dos sombras saltan de un pino a otro; Gatomon, Staryu y Latias voltean un poco preocupados mientras que May y Misty parecen ponerse en guardia…

- ¡¡preparense para los problemas!! - grita una voz que parece ser de mujer  
- ¡¡y más vale que teman!! - dice otra voz, pero de hombre  
- esas voces - dice May mirando hacia todas partes  
- para proteger el mundo de la devastacion...  
- y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación  
- conozco ese lema - dice Takashi sin ánimos  
- para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor - dice la mujer, quien salta cerca de Takashi y los demás, dándoles la espalda  
- y extender nuestro reino hasta sus monitores - dice el hombre, colocándose a un lado de su compañera con la misma posición

Takashi, Misty y May se impresionan al encontrarse nuevamente con ellos, mientras que Latias se coloca nuevamente junto a Misty y se agacha con algo de temor. Se trata de una chica de largo cabello entre rojo y morado, de traje blanco con guantes y botas negras, y un chico de cabello corto color azul, con el mismo traje…

- ¡son ellos! - exclama la digimon  
- ¡Jessie! - dice al voltear  
- ¡James! - exclama volteando también  
- ¡¡el equipo rocket!! - exclaman al mismo tiempo Takashi, Misty y May  
- el equipo... - se preparaba Jessie para una pose, pero se para tocándose la cara y cerrando los ojos - James, creo que arruinaron el lema  
- ya lo se, no me dejaron decir mi parte - dice Meowth con desilusión  
- ¿por que siempre tienen que estar ustedes en cosas así? - pregunta algo enfadada la pelirroja

James y Jessie se paran delante de ellos con una mirada desafiante, Meowth aparece dando un pequeño salto, pues no pudo decir su parte del lema, sin embargo, Misty y May los observan algo molestas, mientras los demás miran algo confundidos…

- ¿qué hacen aquí? - pregunta molesta May  
- ¡chicos, liberaron a Latias! - exclama impresionado Meowth, señalando al pokémon  
- oigan, esos son nuestros pokémon - dice enojada Jessie señalando a Gatomon y Latias  
- ¿ustedes encerraron a Latias? - pregunta Misty mientras coloca a Latias un poca más atrás de ella  
- en efecto, pero eso no les incumbe - dice molesta Jessie

Takashi se coloca junto con Misty y May para ayudarlas si es necesario, Gatomon se coloca detrás de ellos al igual que Latias, mientras que Staryu se pone delante de su entrenadora.

- y creamos un robot para atacar la ciudad, absorbiendo la energía eléctrica para crear una gran devastacion - dice James con tono de elegancia al colocarse una rosa blanca en la boca  
- ¡¡James!! - gritan molestos Jessie y Meowth golpeándolo en la cabeza  
- bien, si no quieren sufrir… - advierte Jessie sacando dos pokébolas - regresenlos...  
- no dejaremos que se salgan con la suya - insinúa May tomando una pokébola  
- ellos se quedan aquí - afirma Misty al hacer lo mismo que su compañera  
- no quiero… - dice Latias en silencio

Jessie y James se preparan para atacar si lo ven necesario, al igual que Misty, May y Takashi. Mientras que Latias se siente atemorizada apartándose un poco de los demás… ¿qué sucederá ahora?.

**continuará**


	35. Capitulo 34

Después de un extraño acontecimiento donde nuestro grupo tuvo que separarse; ha aparecido Latias, que en realidad se trataba de un robot, para causar daño a Voleyth. Pero el verdadero Latias apareció también, junto con el Equipo Rocket, quienes habían tomado a Gatomon. La aparición de este trio, puede traer problemas, pero Takashi, Misty y May se encuentran listos para enfretarseles y poner las cosas en orden.

- Anime Cap. 34: **Equipo Rocket** -

Después de encontrar a Gatomon y descubrir al verdadero Latias, Takashi se ha encontrado con el trio de caos… el equipo Rocket; quienes reclaman a Latias como suya y una batalla pokémon.  
El lugar de la próxima pelea se lleva a cabo en un amplio espacio con algunos pinos alrededor, la luz del sol puede verse por ahí ya que los pinos son demasiado grandes, pero pueden permitir su iluminacion.  
Takashi, Misty y May se encuentran frente a frente con Jessie y James, los únicos pokémon afuera son Staryu, quien se encuentra enfrente de Misty, Meowth con Jessie y James, y Latias detrás de la pelirroja…

- no creas que me olvide de ti jovencito - dice molesta Jessie dirigiéndose a Takashi  
- ¿qué? - pregunta asombrado el chico  
- ¿de que hablas ´manta? - le pregunta James algo confundido  
- cuando desperté de mi eterno sueño, vi a ese pokémon… - señala a Gatomon - con ese chico y ahora lo quiero  
- mejor vayanse, ellos se quedaran aquí - les dice Misty enfadada  
- no se vale, nosotros los atrapamos - dice James mientras mueve su cabello con las manos y brincando  
- ustedes no atraparon a nadie - exclama May dando un paso adelante y mostrando una pokébola  
- si no nos los dan por las buenas, ¡sera por las malas! - exclama Jessie lanzado sus dos pokébolas

Las pokébolas de Jessie se abren liberando a dos animales largos y vipedos, uno cae, ya sabemos de quien se trata. Arbok, el pokémon del tipo veneno, una gran cobra de color morado y apariencia algo tenebrosa, mientras que el otro es de color negro y posee una afilada cola, además de una mirada penetrante. Ambas serpientes se colocan delante de su entrenadora…

- charbooc kok  
- seva…  
- ¡Weezing, Cacturne orale! - dice James lanzando dos pokébolas también

Las pokébolas de James, han liberado a dos nuevos pokémon. Uno se trata del conocido Weezing, el pokémon venenoso compuesto por tres bolas que parecen cráteres de color morado, las cuales están unidas y levitando; también a Cacturne, un pokémon del tipo hierba-siniestro, un cactus color verde de tamaño medio, que más bien parece un muñeco de felpa…

- ¡ve Combusken! - exclama May al lanzar una pokébola  
- Politoed… - nombra Misty al hacer lo mismo que su compañera  
- vamos, ayudalos Weepinbell - dijo Takashi al arrojar una pokébola

Los tres entrenadores han liberado a sus pokémon; Combusken, el pokémon fuego/luchador, Politoed, el pokémon acuático y Weepinbell,el pokémon hierba… ambos pokémon, junto con Staryu están delante de sus entrenadores, cara a cara con Seviper, Arbok, Cacturne y Weezing; mientras que James y Jessie están listos para ordenar un ataque, Gatomon y Latias observaran la batalla detrás de sus amigos…

- no quiero que luchen - dice Latias telepaticamente  
- ¿qué dices? - pregunta asombrada la digimon, volteando a ver a Latias quien se nota triste, pues parece que pudo escucharla  
- ¡Arbok picotazos venenosos, Seviper, usa mordida! - ordena Jessie rápidamente  
- Cacturne usa tus navajas, Weezing dales lo que tienes - ordeno James

La batalla ha dado comienzo, teniendo como primer movimiento a los pokémon del equipo rocket. Arbok comienza a sacar de su boca decenas de filosas espinas color blanco, Seviper se acerca hacia los pokémon levantando su cara, preparando sus afilados colmillos para el ataque junto con Cacturne, quien de sus brazos saca unas filosas espinas que brillan con luz blanca, mientras que Weezing se eleva un poco, preparándose para lanzar su humo…

- Politoed, ¡anula los picos con burbujas!, ¡Staryu ataca a Weezing! - ordena la pelirroja  
- Combusken usa lanzallamas - le ordeno May rápidamente  
- ¡Weepinbell, ataca con hojas navaja! - exclama Takashi al dar una orden

Los otros pokémon obedecen inmediatamente a sus entrenadores; Politoed comienza arrojando decenas de burbujas cristalinas, las cuales anulan algunos picotazos de Arbok, pero se continua lanzando más; Staryu gira sin parar elevándose en el cielo para poder atacar a Weezing, pero el humo de este bloquea el ataque, impidiendo que el pokémon estrella acerté; Weepinbel sigue con sus hojas navaja logrando despejar el humo, pero el mordisco de Seviper deja al pokémon sin poder ayudar; Combusken lanza de su pico una potente llamarada de fuego, la cual va en linea recta hacia Seviper, pero el pokémon de James se atraviesa para impedir su ataque con sus espinas, pero… un error, ya que el lanzallamas de Combusken golpea al pokémon de James debilitandolo por completo y lanzándolo hacia el pokémon serpiente, quien suelta a Weepinbell; éste al ser arrojado por el impacto de Cacturne, cruza la pantalla de humo y golpea a Weezing, quien cae en Arbok, logrando parar su ataque…

- charbok - se oye del pokémon  
- wii - dice Weezing arriba de Arbok  
- cactu - suspira él pokémon exhausto en el suelo  
- ssseee - concluyo Seviper  
- jhea! - exclamo Staryu colocándose delante de Misty  
- siempre pasa lo mismo - dice James, quien agacha la cabeza algo desilucionado  
- ¡wooobooofeeett!! - sale de la nada una gran masa azul quien se coloca detrás de Jessie  
- ¿quien te ordeno que…?

Con la distracción de Wobbuffet, alguien ordeno atacar a los pokémon del equipo rocket, los cuales son lanzados hacia Jessie, a quien finalmente golpean y está cae junto con los pokémon, encima del pokémon psíquico de color azul.

- ¡Jessie! - exclama James preocupado por su compañera  
- estoy bien… - responde la chica algo molesta  
- ¡Combusken mega puño! - ordena May aprovechando el momento  
- ¡Wobbuffet sirve de algo y contraatacar! - exclamo Jessie, quien patea al pokémon azul

Combusken se acerca con el puño cerrado, el cual brilla intensamente, mientras que Wobbuffet se queda quieto por el miedo; el pokémon de fuego se prepara para impactar su golpe, pero un extraño ruido se oye… se trata de Wobbuffet, quien grito levantando su brazo derecho y su cola; al hacer esto, un fuerte aura de varios colores, entre ellos rojo, amarillo y naranja, rodea al mencionado pokémon del tipo psíquico, con esto logra anular el ataque de Combusken y dándole el doble de daño, lanzándolo hacia atrás…

- combo - dijo el pokémon al caer adolorido  
- Combusken… - nombra con preocupación May al acercarse  
- creo que es hora del plan B.2 - insinúa James  
- ¿plan B.2? - voltea algo confundida Jessie  
- si manita… - saca un control negro con un solo botón rojo - ¡este!

James presiona el botón, detrás de ellos un gran globo en forma de Meowth aparece con una red que logra atrapar a Staryu, Politoed, Weepinbell, Combusken y a Latias, pues ella se movió un poco, la red se convierte en una jaula, dejando sorprendidos a los demás; Jessie y James suben al globo que esta listo para despegar…

- ¡Combusken! - exclama May al sacar otra pokébola  
- Weepinbell… - nombro Takashi con preocupación  
- ¡Staryu, Politoed! - menciona Misty enojándose con el equipo rocket  
- que buen plan James - dice Jessie con una sonrisa  
- ¿qué creen que hacen? - pregunta molesta la chica de traje rojo  
- no saben preguntar otra cosa bobos - dice James con tono bromista

Jessie y James retornan a los pokémon a sus respectivas pokébolas, mientras que el globo comienza a elevarse y los pokémon empiezan a pedir ayuda, pues Misty, May y Takashi no saben que hacer, y si no fuera poco, James saca una pequeña maquina, la cual tiene un tubo flexible de color gris;se trata de una aspiradora, con la cual absorven las restantes pokébolas de los entrenadores mientras ríen a carcajadas…

- ¡devuelvan esos pokémon! - exclama molesta Misty  
- lo siento, ¡pero esta vez ganamos! - exclamó Jessie enseñándole la lengua a Misty  
- ¡¡ayudame Misty!! - grita telepaticamente el pokémon Eon  
- Latias… - suspira mientras la nombra en silencio  
- oye Jessie… - mira la canasta - ¿y el chimuelo?  
- Takashi - le habla Gatomon algo avergonzada

Takashi voltea al igual que Misty y May; Jessie y James se dan cuenta que Meowth se encuentra cerca de Gatomon, ambos se asombran al ver que el pokémon gato, está perdido por la digimon felino, pues se encuentra incado, con los brazos extendidos como para abrazarla y unos ojos en forma de corazón…

- ¡¿qué, Meowth?! - exclama confundido Takashi  
- por favor, di que si - dice Meowth quien se acerca más a Gatomon, mientras ella se aleja  
- ¡Meowth, ¿qué haces allá?! - gritó Jessie desde el globo  
- ven conmigo, ambos somos gatos y pokémon que podemos hablar y caminar como una persona - insinúa el felino  
- yo no soy un pokémon - contesta Gatomon tratando de alejarse

El Equipo Rocket aun no se va, pues esperan a que Meowth reaccione, pero la pregunta es, si los pinos son tan grandes, ¿cómo salio el globo y como se irán?; pues James no calculo bien, pensaban que así podrían escapar, pero el peso de la jaula con los pokémon moviendose tratándose de liberar, le impiden que se eleva más; aunque el globo se encuentra ubicado entre algunos pinos abiertos, es decir, pueden escapar, pero todo parece indicar que Meowth debe volver.

- ¡Meowth, te ordeno que vengas! - le grito Jessie con desesperación  
- no me voy sin mi amor - insinúa Meowth al levantarse sin quitar la vista de Gatomon, la cual se pone más nerviosa  
- sabes jesita, creo que ese pokémon uso atracción ´manta - dice James en un tono preocupado  
- piensan que Gatomon es un pokémon - piensa Takashi detalladamente

Misty y May solo observan la situación sin poder hacer algo para evitar la huida del equipo rocket, el cual esta molesto con Meowth, pues este aun trata de convencer a Gatomon, acercándose para tomarla de la mano, pero la digimon se niega dando unos pasos hacia atrás; pero parece que Takashi ha obtenido una buena idea…

- ¡Gatomon, te ordeno atacar a Meowth con anillo mágico y usar garra de gato en aquel globo! - exclama Takashi al señalar el globo Meowth

May y Misty se quedan impresionadas al igual que Gatomon por las palabras de aquel chico, pues piensan que Takashi se volvió loco. El chico solo pone cara de preocupación mientras una gota pasa por su cabeza, pero la digimon gira su vista al globo, donde ve como Jessie y James se encuentran asustados, pues ellos piensan que es un pokémon.

- no le hagas caso a él, hazme caso a mi - insinúa Meowth, quien le sigue insistiendo  
- ya entendí… -se dice en silencio la digimon  
- a buena hora se le ocurre enamorarse al gato ese - dice James asustado pues se dio cuenta que Gatomon atacara

Gatomon se agacha un poco delante de Meowth y da un fenomenal giro, golpeando al pokémon con su resplandeciente cola; el felino pokémon es lanzado y la digimon aprovecha el momento, corriendo hacia el globo. Antes de llegar, ella da un gran salto hasta colocarse en la cima del globo y en un instante, logra crear un agujero en el, al deslizar sus garras en su superficie. El aire del globo comienza a salir y la digimon da un salto hacia atrás, cayendo de pie cerca de Takashi. Como tenían poca altura, el globo del Equipo Rocket cae, destruyendo por completo la jaula…

- noooo - grita Jessie quien cae de la cesta  
- ¡woobooo!! - exclama el pokémon al salir nuevamente  
- nuevamente vamos abajo - dice con preocupación James

El globo se ha desinflado por completo, dejando a Jessie y James en el suelo y con Wobbuffet cerca de ellos. Los pokémon caen tras ser destruida la jaula, por fortuna no salen lastimados, mientras que la maquina que tenia James cae cerca de Takashi y May, quienes pretenden liberar las pokébolas…

- ¿estan bien? - Misty comienza a hacercarse con ellos  
- jhea! - exclama Staryu al indicar que si lo esta  
- no lo permitiré… - dice Jessie lanzando una pokébola  
- ¡Misty! - grita May tratando de advertirle

La distancia entre los pokémon y el caído equipo rocket no es mucha; Misty ha llegado con los pokémon para ayudarlos, pero Jessie ha liberado a Seviper, para que este ataque…

- ¡Seviper, cola venenosa! - ordenó la integrante del Equipo Rocket

El pokémon serpiente se acerca con la pelirroja, preparando su cola, la cual toma un color morado brillante, Takashi le avisa a Misty, pero ésta está muy ocupada sacando a los pokémon que están debajo del globo sin aire…

- gracias… - agradeció Latias  
- Misty… - menciono May al tomar una pokébola y lanzarla - ¡vamos Squirtle!

El pokémon de caparazón rojo ha sido liberado, May le ordena atacar al pokémon de Jessie; por lo que la tortuga obedece metiéndose en su caparazón y comenzando a girar rápidamente hacia Seviper…

- yo te ayudo Jessie… ¡ve Cacturne! - exclamo James quien lanza la pokébola

Squirtle se dirige con Seviper, el cual aun no llega con la pelirroja, pero Cacturne es liberado delante del pokémon acuático, impidiéndole el paso con sus espinas. Takashi le pide a Gatomon que ayude a Misty, pero cuando la digimon trataba de ir, es detenida por Meowth, quien dio un salto y la ha tomado de la pierna, impidiendo que se mueva…

- ¡no te vayas! - exclama el felino  
- ya dejame - dice Gatomon algo molesta al rasguñar en la cara el pokémon felino

Ahora vemos una escena en donde Takashi esta tratando de separar a Meowth de Gatomon, May le pide a Squirtle dañar a Cacturne para ayudar a Misty; quien voltea y mira a Seviper quien esta apunto de atacarla con su cola. May y Takashi se quedan sorprendidos al igual que la pelirroja, quien se cubre con sus brazos. Pero Latias parece reaccionar más rápido, sus ojos brillan rápidamente con un tono amarillo, parece que el tiempo se ha congelado por unos instantes; pues Misty, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ve a Seviper tirado delante de ella…

- ¿qué sucedió? - pregunto impresionado Takashi  
- ¿Seviper? - se pregunta Jessie sin entender lo sucedido  
- no… no me paso nada - dice Misty con alivio  
- yo te protegeré Misty - menciona la pokémon telepaticamente  
- ¡esto no es justo! - grito molesta Jessie al pararse y poner sus manos hacia abajo  
- dímelo a mi… - suspira James

Politoed, Combusken, Staryu, Weepinbel y Latias se colocan delante de Misty, quien tiene una mirada retante, Jessie y James se quedan petrificados, ya que su derrota se acerca. May y Takashi esperan a que los pokémon ataquen, mientras que Gatomon, Meowth, Cacturne y Squirtle observan detenidamente…

- es hora de que paguen equipo rocket - dice Misty mientras los señala  
- y está vez, yo la ayudare… - continua Latias telepaticamente

**continuará**


	36. Capitulo 35

Finalmente, el equipo Rocket ha echo su entrada triunfal, atacando a Takashi, May y Misty. Por algunos instantes, se podría decir que pudieron llevar la victoria. Pero por algún efecto amoroso de Meowth hacia Gatomon, hace que su plan se vuelva en su contra… logrando que Latias demuestre su poder para proteger a Misty, quien ahora les dará una lección…

- Anime Cap. 35: **El nuevo pokémon de... **-

Jessie y James se encuentran paralizados, ya que están a punto de ser derrotados, como siempre, pero por Latias; quien ha perdido su miedo y esta dispuesta a ayudar a Misty, mientras que Meowth aun sigue enamorado de Gatomon. May y Takashi solo observan, esperando lo que sigue.

- ¡no pagaremos nada! - exclama molesta la chica  
- ¿listos? - pregunta Misty dirigiéndose a los pokémon  
- esto no me gusta nadita - dice James con tono de miedo  
- ¡Staryu, Politoed… chorro de agua! - ordena la entrenadora

Staryu y Politoed comienzan a lanzar un potente chorro de agua hacia el Equipo Rocket; Wobbuffet por temor se cubre cerca de la canasta, pero el ataque acuático lanza a Jessie y James hacia el…

- Squirtle ataca - ordena May aprovechando la distracción

Cacturne, quien se encontraba distraido, es atacado sorpresivamente por Squirtle, con su ataque refugio… metiéndose en su caparazón y girando, lanzando a Cacturne hacia el Equipo Rocket. Al igual que Seviper, el cual fue arrojado por Combusken, tras una orden de Misty…

- ¡noo pa´ca noo! - dice James moviendo las manos  
- esto nos pasa por no aprovechar los momentos - dice con desilusión Jessie

Cacturne cae encima de James, Jessie no se puede levantarse, pues Seviper esta arriba de ella y Wobbuffet es el único que se encuentra de pie. Squirtle se acerca con su entrenadora, quien lo recibe con felicidad, mientras que Takashi sigue observando, esperando el golpe final…

- ¿lista?… - pregunto Misty dirigiendose a Latias, la cual le responde inclinando su cabeza - bien, ¡ataca!  
- ¡laaaaaa! - grita la pokémon

Latias comienza a gritar, sus ojos empiezan a brillar en un fuerte color amarillo. El ambiente se pone algo extraño, los pinos del lugar, toman una dirección la cual exactamente apunta al equipo Rocket. Una gran energía se comienza a sentir, el viento comienza a manifestarse. Se puede decir que se trata de algún poderoso ataque psíquico… un poder sumamente fuerte para los pokémon psiquicos. La pokémon Eón usa su ataque, manifestando su gran poder; Misty, May y Takashi se sorprenden por la gran cantidad de energía de aquel pokémon, pues su ataque comienza a destruir todo lo que se encuentre a su paso, levantando escombros de tierra y algunas pequeñas piedras.

- ¡Wobbuffet contraataque! - ordena Jessie al empujar a Seviper

El mencionado pokémon se coloca delante de su entrenadora, cuando siente que el ataque esta muy próximo, levanta su brazo y cola e inmediatamente un aura roja lo rodea. El ataque de Latias choca con aquel pokémon, una increíble fuerza se puede ver entre Wobbuffet y el ataque psíquico; como si un gran vehículo marchara a toda velocidad y se impactara contra un árbol, haciendo que varias partes de este se dispersen… pero la fuerza de Latias obtiene más ventaja en el bloqueo.

- ¿estas listo James? - pregunto asustada Jessie  
- siempre estoy puesto… - contesta James con gracia  
- ¡Gatomon, arroja a Meowth! - ordena Takashi quien parpadea por el choque de energías  
- no le hagas caso - dijo Meowth  
- si me amas… - toma la pata de Meowth - ¡vete!  
- ¡no por favor!! - grita el pokémon al ser lanzado

Meowth choca con Wobbuffet, quien detiene el contraataque, y ambos caen sobre Jessie. El ataque de Latias finalmente se impacta contra el equipo rocket, y como el motor del globo se encontraba cerca de ellos; este explota por la fuerte habilidad psíquica, creando una gran explosión. May y Takashi retroceden un poco, una gran bola de fuego, acompañado de una cortina de humo, sacude el lugar. El equipo rocket es lanzado hacia el cielo por la fuerte reacción…

- nos lleva la que nos trajo… - dijo con desilusión James al cruzarse de brazos  
- ¡nunca te olvidare! - le grita Meowth a Gatomon  
- callense - dice molesta Jessie  
- wobooo!!  
- ¡¡el Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!! - exclaman al mismo tiempo Jessie, James y Meowth

Aquel trio, junto con sus pokémon, desaparecen en el cielo azul… el sol comienza a iluminar más, ya que el ataque de Latias corto algunas ramas de los pinos y esto permite que se alumbre más el lugar. Los pokémon se dirigen con sus amos, la pokémon Eon sonríe y se dirige con Misty, quien le da un gran abrazo con felicidad; Takashi y Gatomon se acercan felices con la pelirroja…

- ¡bien hecho! - exclamo Misty con una sonrisa  
- fue… - mira May a Misty con Takashi en silencio, quienes felicitan a Latias y Gatomon - un gran ataque  
- al fin se fue - dice Gatomon refiriéndose a Meowth, mientras siente la mano de Misty en su cabeza

Después de un largo rato, la tarde domina en Voleyth, la cual se encuentra deshabitada, ya que la mayoría de las personas del lugar están disfrutando de algún evento que se esta realizando algo lejos del centro pokémon, lugar en donde están nuestros héroes.

- sus pokémon ya están curados - les dice Joy mientras les entrega una bandeja con pokébolas  
- gracias de nuevo enfermera Joy - dice Takashi mientras toma sus pokébolas  
- muchas gracias - sonríe May al tomar las suyas

Takashi y May se acercan con Misty, Raven, Gatomon y Kero, quienes hablan en una de las mesas del centro pokémon, acerca de lo que paso con el Equipo Rocket y la ayuda de Raven y Kero en Ciudad Voleyth, después de que el Latias robot destruyera una parte de ella…

- fue muy cansado - suspiro Raven mientras coloca su cabeza en su mano  
- callate, que yo hice todo - insinúa el pequeño Kero  
- jajajaa - comenzaron a reír los demás

Finalmente Takashi y May llegan con los demás. Latias, quien comía a un lado de la mesa, se levanta después de terminar su plato, observando a los otros dos entrenadores.

- por cierto, ¿qué haremos con Latias? - pregunta Takashi  
- no lo se… - responde Misty mientras mira a Latias fijamente  
- creo que sera mejor que se quede aquí no lo creen - sugiere May al verla  
- sera lo mejor, aquí estará a salvo de algún peligro - responde Misty con alegría

Nuestros personajes salen momentos después, contemplando el bello cielo, el cual tiene un color naranja con partes de azul marino, mientras es adornado por varias nubes de color rosa, morado y algunas otras de azul bajito; dándole a Voleyth un paisaje algo nocturno, mientras una leve neblina blanca se levanta. Aunque también se ven algunos Haunter, Gastly y Bakemon rondando por el lugar, además se siente una suave brisa fresca…

- bien, espero tengan suerte en su viaje chicos… - les dice Joy con amabilidad  
- cuidate Latias, estarás bien aquí - dijo Misty mientras acaricia a Latias  
- no… - empuja un poco a Misty - quiero ir contigo  
- increíble - se asombro Joy al oír aquellas palabras de Latias

Misty mira a Latias, quien se nota algo triste, pues sus ojos amarillos se ven más claros y algo llorosos. El pokémon usa de nuevo su ataque psíquico, esta vez, sus ojos se tornan azules y de la mochila de la pelirroja, saca una pokébola, la cual coloca en sus manos. Takashi y los demás se quedan impresionados por la acción de esta criatura.

- la super bola - menciona Misty con sorpresa  
- creo que quiere ser tu pokémon - le dice May con emoción  
- pero… tengo entendido que Latias es un pokémon legendario, seria un desequilibrio si tengo un pokémon como el - insinúa Misty algo confundida  
- este mundo ya es un desequilibrio, no tendría por que afectarlo el hecho de que lo tengas - explico Raven con ánimos  
- además, si su deseo es viajar, creo que debemos cumplirselo - sugiere Joy con dulzura  
- así es Misty, eres una gran entrenadora y creo que mereces un pokémon como este… - dice Takashi con alegría  
- entonces, ¡hazlo! - exclamo la pelirroja

Misty lanza la superball al aire, pues no quiere golpear a Latias; está vuela hacia ella, los demás miran atentos aquella escena. La pokébola azul se abre y el pokémon entra en ella, transformándose en un rayo blanco. La pokébola se cierra y cae en las manos de Misty, quien la atrapa con felicidad…

- ¡tengo a Latias! - exclama con emoción la pelirroja  
- felicidades Misty, se que la cuidaras muy bien - dijo Joy con una sonrisa  
- lo haré…  
- bueno, ya es hora de irnos, hasta pronto enfermera Joy- dice Takashi despidiendose

Takashi y los demás se despiden y comienzan a caminar, pero May se queda a un lado de la enfermera Joy, algo pensativa mientras ve como los demás caminan para marcharse. La enfermera se da cuenta que ella no avanza y la nota algo triste; Misty, quien guardaba la pokébola, nota la ausencia de la coordinadora y voltea hacia atrás, llamando la atención de los demás…

- May, ¿por que no caminas? - pregunto la pelirroja al acercarse  
- yo me quedo - le dice May al agachar su cabeza  
- ¿qué dices May? - pregunto Misty algo confundida  
- Misty, es mejor que tu viajes sola… - respondió la chica mostrando una sonrisa  
- May, tu también puedes….  
- no… - interrumpe May a Takashi - es mejor que Misty lo disfrute si mi compañía…  
- se a que te refieres - suspira la pelirroja al sonreír  
- se que lo entiendes, yo puedo quedarme aquí… creo que no estoy preparada para ir a un mundo muy distinto al nuestro - insinúa la chica de cabello café con algo de alegría  
- amm…  
- cosas entre May y yo - interrumpió Misty una posible pregunta de Takashi, mientras abraza a May  
- capaz que Ash pasa por aquí… - menciona con optimismo la chica de ojos azules  
- lo saludas de mi parte, si lo llegas a ver - insinúa Misty con alegría  
- así lo haré Misty - responde alegre la chica

Misty y May se despiden finalmente; la pelirroja corre y se une con el grupo, el cual comienza a caminar nuevamente despidiendose de las personajes que están en la entrada del centro pokémon, la cual es una puerta de vidrio, que está algo oscura por el cielo…

- ¡nos vemos! - exclama Raven al despedirse  
- gracias por todo - dice Gatomon mientras se aleja  
- ¡cuidense mucho, que tengan buen viaje y suerte en su trayecto! - bendice Joy a los demás  
- ¡suerte en su viaje y ojala detengan a Elixte! - se despide May al levantar su brazo  
- ¡ustedes también cuidense! - exclamo Kero  
- ¡y Takashi!… - le grita May al ver como se alejaba, pero el chico voltea - ¡entrena a tus pokémon, por que te retare cuando volvamos a vernos!  
- ¡lo haré! - contesta despidiendose con la mano  
- ¡¡cuidense!!

May y Joy se despiden de ellos, mientras observan como se alejan, aquel grupo desaparece poco a poco del lugar bajo una hermosa tarde, Joy entra el centro pokémon para continuar con sus labores, pero May se queda afuera, observando como se van, con un gran brillo en sus ojos, pues ha ganado nuevos amigos y sabe que el destino de sus vidas, ya no sera el mismo…

Mientras tanto…  
En Deak Down, nuevamente entrándonos en el tenebroso castillo, en la habitación central; logramos ver como Elixte se encuentra hablando con un extraño personaje, al cual describiremos más adelante…

- a sus servicios… - se inclina el sujeto de una larga capa que cubre su cuerpo, al igual que un gorro en su cara  
- veremos, si tu también eres bueno para este tipo de trabajos - menciono Elixte con seriedad  
- lo seré… - se levanta - no se preocupe  
- amo Elixte… - entra a la habitación Serenity - ¿me hablo?

Serenity entra al ver que la puerta permanece abierta, al entrar, solo observa a la persona que acompaña al demonio, pues no sabe de quien se trata, mientras que Elixte la mira con una expresión de seriedad y el otro sujeto, aparenta no verla. ¿Quién sera este nuevo personaje?.

Al día siguiente…  
Despues de despedirse de May, nuestro grupo ha salido de Voleyth y ahora caminan por una pradera con pocos arboles, pero eso si, con mucho césped y flores de colores, algunas aves se pueden ver volar, al igual que algunos animales, que podrían ser pokémons, digimon o algún ser extraño y claro, están comenzando a caer algunas gotas, pues el cielo nublado indica que lloverá…

- Latias… mi nuevo pokémon - dice mientras mira su superbola  
- vaya, en este mundo puedes tener más de 6 pokémon contigo - menciono Takashi algo asombrado  
- eso parece, creo que aquí no hay leyes ni esas cosas - dice Misty al guardar su pokébola  
- en parte es bueno, pero a la vez malo… - dice Takashi al pensar sobre eso  
- uno no sabe que leyes se pueden romper - continua Gatomon con aquel dilema  
- ¡noo! - grito preocupada Raven  
- ¿que pasa Raven? - le pregunta Takashi al voltear con ellos

Por alguna extraña razón, Raven empuja al chico de cabello rojo y levanta su mano, apuntando a Takashi, quien ve como sus ojos comienzan a brillar, mientras que los demás solo observan a la titan algo sorprendidos y confundidos.

- ¡Azarath Metrion Zhintos! - conjuro Raven su poder

El poder de Raven sale de su mano y comienza a atacar al joven humano, el cual se paraliza, mientras lo envuelve en un capullo de sombras. Misty, Gatomon y Kero solo miran como Raven sigue lanzando su poder al chico, el cual no se mueve y parece estar inconsciente…

- ¡Raven, ¿que haces?! - pregunta alarmada Gatomon  
- ¡para! - exclama Kero al acercarse  
- detente Raven - dice Gatomon al tomarla de la pierna

Takashi solo se queda quieto, el digivice que tiene en sus bolsillos libera un brillo color blanco, uniéndose con el poder de Raven, creando una esfera transparente de color negro y blanco.

- Takashi… - dice Misty mientras trata de mover al chico

Raven deja de lanzar su poder al igual que el digivice deja de brillar. Takashi se ha quedado inconsciente, sus ojos toman un tono de tristeza, perdiendo el brillo que tenían y se han vuelto de color gris, el chico cae lentamente. La titan también parece haber perdido el conocimiento, pero parece reaccionar lentamente, manteniéndose en equilibrio…

- Takashi esta inconsciente - dice Kero al volar sobre el  
- Takashi… - suspira preocupada Gatomon

Takashi cae en los brazos de Misty, quien lo ve algo preocupada, Gatomon y Kero están preocupados también, mientras que Raven recupera un poco el control sobre ella y nota al chico sin conocimiento… ¿qué habrá sucedido?.

**continuará**


	37. Capitulo 36

Nuestros compañeros han logrado salir victoriosos, derrotando con facilidad al Equipo Rocket. Sin embargo, May, la famosa coordinadora pokémon… ha decidido quedarse en Ciudad Voleyth. Takashi y los demás se despidieron de ella y Misty, aunque la pelirroja prefirió que se quede May en el equipo, se fue feliz al saber que una amiga la recordara y que Latias, el pokémon legendario, ha decidido ir con ella, formando un gran eslabón para su equipo de batalla… y amistad, claro.

- Anime Cap. 36: **El destino de Takashi** -

Ahora, ellos se encontraban caminando por una pradera, un lugar bonito y agradable, en donde se pueden apreciar algunos animales por ahí. Un lugar con varias flores de colores de un tamaño fuera de lo normal, algunos arboles y un aroma de primavera, pero el cielo no lo favorece, ya que se encuentra totalmente cubierto por nubes y el sol no se puede ver. Además de que da una señal de que podría llover un poco; sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón del destino…

Raven atacó a Takashi sin ningún objetivo aparente, dejándolo inconsciente, además de que el digivice también brillo mientras la titan lo atacaba, logrando que el daño o lo que le hayan hecho al chico, sea mayor. Ahora, Misty se encuentra sosteniendo a Takashi, Raven recupero su control y solo mira preocupada al joven, al igual que Kero y Gatomon…

- ¿qué fue lo que paso? - le pregunta Gatomon preocupada a Raven  
- no… no estoy muy segura - contesto la gótica chica algo nerviosa  
- parece que esta poseído - insinúa Kero mirando detenidamente a Takashi  
- ¿recuerdan lo que les dije sobre mis poderes? - les pregunta Raven algo angustiada  
- yo si, que son controlados por tus emociones, algo así nos habías dicho… - responde Misty con seguridad  
- pero… - suspiró mientras mira a Takashi - también me permiten percibir emociones o sentimientos de otras personas, en pocas palabras, puedo saber que sienten o piensan algunas de ellas  
- mmm, entonces… - se detiene Kero a pensar mientras esta flotando - captas las emociones de otros, al hacerlo, tus poderes son controlados por lo que percibes y como no controlas tus emociones a veces no puedes controlar la de los demás y para poder controlar ambas, descargas el poder sin razón alguna  
- exacto, sabes mucho de chakrasma - dijo impresionada Raven por la inteligencia de Kero  
- el mago Clow me enseño muchas cosas - menciona Kero con alegría  
- ¿y entonces? - pregunto Misty a Raven  
- sentí la preocupación de Takashi, mi poder… penetro su mente - insinúa Raven con desilusión  
- Takashi… - dice Gatomon en tono de preocupación

Mientras tanto… nos encontramos en un extraño lugar, en donde podemos apreciar a una persona, pues se trata del chico, quien esta parado en una gran plataforma en forma de estrella de 6 picos, con un circulo blanco alrededor. Parece que se encuentra en un abismo, ya que esa plataforma vuela en un área de color blanco/gris con una leve neblina azul…

- ¿donde estoy? - se pregunta el chico confundido

Takashi camina un poco, pero se detiene al instante, pues no sabe si se caerá o no además de que se encuentra confundido y algo temeroso al no saber en donde esta. El chico voltea a todas las direcciones, pero no ve nada; sin embargo se da cuenta de que una silueta se acerca a el, una que le dice: Takashi.

- ¿quien esta ahí? - pregunta con algo de miedo

La silueta le responde: "soy yo…" y lentamente se acerca mas hacia Takashi. La neblina comienza a disiparse, logrando mostrar aquella misteriosa figura, la cual se trata de…

- ¡Yami, es… estas aquí! - exclama con alegría el chico al ver a su amigo  
- te traje aquí para hablar - dice el faraón, vistiendo un traje de color crema con una larga capa de color blanco  
- ¿en donde estamos? - pregunto el chico confundido aun  
- se puede decir… - señala hacia atrás - que en tu mente

Yami y Takashi voltean hacia la dirección señalada, magicamente aparecen grandes cuadros simultaneámente, como si se tratara de una habitación repleta de televisores. En uno de ellos se ve un amplio terreno con algunos árboles, en donde se encuentran Takashi y Gatomon, combatiendo con Jack…

- ¡Gastly, tinieblas! - ordeno Jack

Antes de que la escena continuara, otra pantalla aparece, mostrando una pradera, en donde se encuentran nuestros protagonistas, esta vez acompañados de la pelirroja entrenadora pokémon; quienes están con un nuevo personaje, quien se trata de…

- soy Serenity, soldado de Elxite, enviada para destruirlos - dijo la chica al hacer una elegante reverencia

Nuevamente, otra pantalla aparece, evitando la continuidad de las escenas; en esta, ahora se aprecia una habitación grande, de paredes blancas. No se puede distinguir con claridad lo que hay, puesto que una neblina cubre todo practicamente, sin embargo, nuestro humano reconoce el lugar, pues es su casa… en el mundo real…

- ¿acaso es un viaje astral? - se pregunto el chico al ver su cuerpo recostado  
- ¿yo puedo contestar? - le pregunto una voz, de manera burlesca

Y así sucesivamente, varias pantallas cubren a otras. Takashi las observa y finalmente gira su mirada hacia Yami, quien solo observa con seriedad al joven chico.

- ¿mis recuerdos? - le pregunto al haber analizado cada uno  
- así es Takashi, estas aquí… por tu destino - responde el faraón con seriedad  
- siempre hablan de un destino, pero… ¿cual? - pregunto de nuevo el chico

La plataforma, que por el momento parecía estar volando, se detiene repentinamente, ahora brilla intensamente y se transforma en un gran cuadro dorado. Su alrededor se torna de color blanco, un blanco demasiado brillante, que poco a poco se va convirtiendo en un color azul claro. Takashi se impresiona y mira a Yami, quien lo ve a los ojos, a pesar de tener la forma de un espíritu…

- ¿recuerdas cuando no querías luchar con Bakura? - le pregunto el faraón con delicadeza  
- creo que si… - responde algo apenado el chico

Un movimiento brusco sacude a Takashi, es el suelo, el cual libera una pantalla que se implanta en lo que podrían ser las paredes azules; ahora todo se convierte en cristal y reflejan las escenas en donde esta Takashi atrapado en el callejón mientras sostiene con fuerza el rompecabezas del milenio, junto con Gatomon y Bellsprout inconscientes… y claro, Yami Bakura preparándose para el duelo.

- en esos momentos, te dije… que eras el elegido - insinúa Yami señalando las escenas  
- si, recuerdo que lo dijiste, y que nombraste al Anime World, pero creo que nunca comprendo el por que lo decías - contesta el chico algo nervioso, colocándose su mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza  
- como recordaras, al principio solo querías volver a tu hogar, pero ahora, ustedes están decididos a luchar contra Elixte y defender los mundos del anime - comenta con gran perspectiva hacia el grupo  
- y encontrarte… pero más que nada salvar el mundo de anime - menciona Takashi, mostrando seguridad y empeño en aquellas palabras  
- pero ese no es tu destino - dice dando un suspiro  
- ¿entonces? - le pregunta confundido Takashi, quien parece no comprender bien el asunto  
- veras, hay una profecía… - insinúa Yami al dar unos pasos hacia atrás  
- ¿profecía? - parece que ha dejado de comprender, pero Takashi aun presta atención

Yami cierra los ojos y coloca sus manos delante de el, formando un triángulo con ambas; una neblina blanca comienza a cubrirlo, mientras que el símbolo del milenio aparece en su frente, brillando radiantemente. El faraón abre sus ojos y levanta uno de sus brazos, con lo cual, de la plataforma aparece una especie de lapida color café oscuro con un aura dorada. Unas lineas brillan de tono azul en aquella gran roca, rápidamente se acomodan, creando unos jeroglíficos de diferentes formas, algunos repetidos y otros no tanto:

クアンド ラ アンティゲダド エンヴェヘスカ。。。イ ラ エラ テクノロヒカ レイネ。。。エル イホ デル スプレモ、 レンカルナラ エン エル ロボ デ ドíア。。。  
エル オディオ ゴベルナラ イ ジェナラ ア ロス ムンドス エン ラグリマス。。。ソロ ラ ルス デル スプレモ、 プレヴァネセラ エン アケル ジャント。。。エル ジャント デル オルヴィド。。。  
エル クアル、 ナセラ ポル ラ ソレダド。。。エル デスティノ クブリラ アル スプレモ。。。デ ノンブレ Kアタアン。 キエン コン サビドゥリア、 マンテンドラ ラ パス エン エル ムンド デ クルサダス。。。イ エル オディオ デサパレセラ。。。トラエンド ラ パス デル スプレモ.

Takashi se acerca un poco, viendo fijamente cada una de aquellas figuras, parece que comprende lo que tratan de decir; ya que se trata de una escritura derivada del japones. Yami se le acerca al ver que podría tardar en decifrarla, así que al colocarse a un lado de él, le dice:

"Cuando la antiguedad envejezca y la era tecnológica reine en todo. El hijo del supremo, el creador de la mágica fortaleza, reencarnará en el lobo de día.  
El odio gobernara y llenara a los mundos en un lago de lágrimas, solo la luz del supremo prevalecera en aquel llanto, el llanto del olvido… el cual renacerá por la soledad que el mismo se creo.

El destino cubrirá y ayudara al nuevo ser, al cual llamaremos supremo… de nombre Katahan, quien con sabiduría, mantendrá la paz en el mundo de cruzadas y el odio desaparecerá para siempre, trayendo consigo la paz del mundo y del verdadero supremo."

- no entiendo… - dice confundido el chico al no comprender aquel acertijo  
- en pocas palabras, esas siglas "カタアン"… - señala el faraón y el junto con Takashi, miran como brillan más que las demás - Katahan, es tu nombre… significa Takashi  
- ¿yo? - se pregunta el chico con nervios  
- ¿hay algún otro Takashi aquí? - pregunto con sarcasmo el faraón  
- pero, yo vengo del mundo real, ¿qué?… ¿cómo?, si esto es puro anime - dice algo atemorizado y confundido a la vez  
- el anime, no es creado sin un origen o algo que lo sostenga - afirma Yami, respondiendo a su duda  
- ¿como cual o que? - cuestiona el chico al no comprender exactamente  
- las antiguas creencias… - contesto con seriedad y optimismo el faraón - por ejemplo, los artículos del milenio, provienen del antiguo Egipto, mientras Egipto exista, se podrán crear un sin fin de historias  
- pe… pero - tartamudea Takashi tratando de sacar más preguntas  
- el punto, es que tu tienes que salvarnos - insinúa Yami sin más preámbulos, colocando una de sus manos en su pecho

Takashi se cubre la cara con sus brazos, pues una nueva luz se emane desde arriba, la lapida se desmorona, se ha convertido en polvo y desaparece ante los ojos del chico de cabello rojo. Una luz amarilla rodea al faraón, esta hace que comience a desaparecer…

- solo tu puedes hacerlo - menciona Yami, despidiendose de su amigo  
- pero… ¿cómo se si estoy listo para esto?… - pregunto con temor el joven, al no querer ver irse a Yami - aun no comprendo bien mi misión  
- tu sabrás cuando sera el momento de demostrar tu verdadero valor y se muy bien, con todo corazón, que has comprendido y que harás lo correcto - motiva Yami al chico, mostrándole una gran sinceridad  
- pero al menos dime donde estas, para que me ayudes en esto - insinúa Takashi, extendiendo su mano para detener al faraón  
- Takashi, tienes toda la ayuda que podrías tener y creo que eres lo bastante listo como para saber donde estoy - afirma el faraón con seguridad, mientras desaparece lentamente  
- pero quiero que estés con nosotros, además…  
- jaja… siempre he estado contigo, siempre tendrás mi apoyo - interrumpe las palabras de Takashi, con una frase emotiva  
- ¿pero donde? - pregunto de nuevo el chico  
- si usas la cabeza, sabrás que estoy en…  
- … Zinthos!! - exclama Raven interrumpiendo la voz de Yami

Takashi abre sus ojos y reacciona inmediatamente, pues Raven utilizo sus poderes y a interrumpido a Yami e hizo que su amigo recuperara su conocimiento. El chico se levanta, nota que estaba recostado en un árbol, mientras que todos están a su alrededor.

- ¡Takashi, reaccionaste! - exclama la pelirroja al abrazarlo con emoción  
- ¿que… qué paso? - pregunta Takashi algo confundido, frotándose la cabeza  
- perdoname, creo que mis poderes se desataron y por error te deje atrapado en tu mente - se disculpa Raven, mortificada por aquel suceso  
- ¿estas bien? - pregunta Gatomon al notarlo angustiado

Takashi solo se queda pensativo, mueve sus manos sobre el césped y siente algo cerca de el, se trata del digivice, el cual toma y sostiene fuertemente mientras continua pensando; se puede notar que el pequeño artefacto de color rojo parece no tener señal.

- ¿Takashi? - nombra Misty al notarlo extraño  
- ¡llamando a la tierra! - exclama Kero al darle un par de leves golpes en la cabeza  
- ei!, jaja… - ríe el chico por la acción de su pequeño amigo, pero aquella sonrisa cambia a seriedad de nuevo - estoy bien, solo…  
- ¿solo? - pregunto Raven al sentir su preocupación  
- tenemos… - se levanta mirando hacia delante, mientras sacude su pantalón - que salvar este mundo…  
- eso ya lo sabemos… Takashi - dijo Gatomon al sonreír

Takashi guarda el digivice en su pantalón y toma su mochila; Misty, Gatomon, Raven y Kero lo observan y están dispuestos a continuar su viaje, con la misión de detener e Elixte. El chico de ojos café mira al cielo, imaginandose a su amigo Yami…

Mientras tanto… En un lugar oscuro, donde hay un extenso bosque con arboles negros y ríos cristalinos, así es, se trata de Deak Down, aquel lugar protegido por la luna llena. Ubicándonos nuevamente en el enorme castillo, en uno de los balcones más altos, se encuentra Serenity; contemplando aquella hermosa esfera blanca en el cielo, donde unas cuantas estrellas la rodean.

- ¿cuanto más tardara Takashi en llegar? - se pregunta algo preocupada, moviendo su cabellera

La hermosa chica de ojos verdes entra a su cuarto, cerrando aquella gran ventana que conduce al balcón. Serenity camina hacia su cama, sentándose en ella y mirando un espejo que tiene a un lado de ella, el cual toma y se mira reflejada…

- el mapa que le di, debe llevarlos a Valle Endokyo… - menciona la chica con alivio

Mientras ella habla consigo misma, se puede ver como otra persona camina por los pasillos; aquella persona, al ver la puerta de la habitación abierta, se detiene para poder escuchar a Serenity, ya que se extraña al oír hablar sola a la joven de ahí…

- deben estar en Voleyth… - dice mientras mira la luna dentro se su habitación  
- ¿qué tanto dice? - se pregunta en silencio Jack, quien es el que se detuvo  
- Takashi… - suspira la chica al levantarse - llega pronto a Endokyo…  
- ¡¿qué dijiste Serenity?! - grito Jack totalmente furioso, al entrar a la habitación  
- ¡Jack! - voltea la chica algo asustada y sorprendida por su aparición  
- ayudando al enemigo… ¿Serenity? - exclamo con duda mientras la señala con su barita

Jack se acerca poco a poco a Serenity, quien camina hacia atrás, pero se detiene por las puertas que conducen al balcón. Aquel mago continua señalándola, observandola con desprecio y duda, pues no quiere lastimarla mientras no sepa con seguridad que es lo que decía, por lo tanto, nota el temor que reflejan los ojos de la chica, quien no sabe que hacer.

- estaré en problemas… si llega a descubrirme - menciona en silencio la chica, sintiendo escalofríos en todo su cuerpo

**continuará**

_lista de personajes actualizada..._


	38. Capítulo 37

Un extraño acontecimiento ha ocurrido. Raven perdió el control sobre sus poderes y traslado al joven Takashi a lo más profundo de su mente, en donde se encontró con su viejo aliado: Yami Yugi. Después de charlar un poco y demostrarle una profecía que podría ser real, Takashi comprendio finalmente su propósito en aquel mundo paralelo, aunque no está del todo seguro si en verdad llevara a cabo esa ardua tarea… ¿podrá una sola persona cambiar un gran mundo?, ¿qué relación tienen cada uno de los sucesos ocurridos?.

- Anime Cap. 37: **Androide 18 - I. parte** -

Después de un breve descanso; Takashi, Misty, Raven, Gatomon y Kero, caminan hacía una nueva dirección, un nuevo lugar del cual no saben exactamente cual es; pero son guiados por sus instintos.  
Sin embargo, aún caminan por aquella larga pradera, el cielo se ve despejado y los rayos del sol favorecen a las plantas del lugar, al igual que a los animales que rondan por aquel lugar. El aroma del sitio es agradable y único, se puede sentir una ligera brisa, por la cual parece indicar que un océano se encuentra cerca…

- este lugar es agradable - dice Misty con alegría  
- que bien se siente respirar así de vez en cuando - dice Kero con felicidad al dar maromas en el aire  
- felicidades… - expreso Raven sin ánimos

Mientras tanto, en un lugar algo lejano del camino de nuestros héroes; ubicándonos en un angosto espacio rodeado de… troncos de árboles; se encuentran un grupo de 5 personas, 3 hombres y 2 mujeres las cuales se pueden distinguir. Este extraño grupo esta destruyendo algunos árboles del lugar y al parecer tratando de dañar a algunas criaturas que huyen de ellos; se tratan de soldados de Elixte.

- ¡vamos, no corran! - exclamo uno de ellos, mientras dispara rayos blancos desde su arma  
- jaajaajaa - ríen todos sin remordimiento alguno  
- creo que no deberían hacer eso... - insinúa una voz suave, la cual se escucha cerca de ellos  
- ¿quién dijo eso? - se pregunto una soldado al girar su vista hacia atrás y tocando en el hombro a uno de sus compañeros

La soldado voltea hacia arriba y le avisa a los demás que no están solos; los 5 integrantes se dan cuenta de la presencia de una intrusa, quien se trata de una mujer de cabello corto y color amarillo-dorado, a pesar de que la chica esta sobre una gruesa rama de un árbol, dándole gran altura, se puede ver que tiene unos ojos azules y una complexión delgada. Lleva puesto unos pantalones algo ajustados de color azul, una camisa negra con mangas largas de color blancas con textura de lineas. Este nuevo personaje da un salto y cae delante de los soldados sin alguna lesión, al ver la expresión de los soldados, levanta lentamente su mano…

- ¡¡power blitz!! - exclama la chica con energía

Su mano es rodeada por un aura rosa, e inmediatamente lanza una gran esfera de poder del mismo color, la velocidad de aquel poder mueve los mechones de cabello que tenia en su frente; aquel poder choca con los soldados, creando una cortina de humo.

Regresando con nuestros protagonistas… ellos han decidido descansar un poco en aquel amplio lugar, colocándose debajo de unos árboles que les aportan la sombra que necesitan. Takashi se encuentra sentado, recargandose con el tronco de uno de los árboles y colocando sus manos en su cabeza. Misty y Gatomon buscan algo comestible, Kero esta suspendido en el aire, observando las cartas Clow que lo rodean; mientras que Raven está meditando bajo la sombra de un gran roble, desconectándose de los demás…

- azarath, metrion, zinthos - murmura Raven mientras comienza a levitar, con los ojos cerrados  
- saben, me da algo de miedo este lugar - insinúa Misty acercándose con Takashi  
- jaja, ¿por qué? - pregunto con gracia el chico  
- no sé... es muy tranquilo - responde la pelirroja al sentirse en el césped  
- ahm... ¿así debe de ser no? - pregunta Gatomon mientras busca algo en la mochila de Takashi  
- Agua, Fuego, Trueno... - menciona Kero mientras las cartas vuelan alrededor suyo

De la nada, las cartas Clow caen, dejando al pequeño ser amarillo sorprendido. Raven baja y abre sus ojos algo preocupada, Takashi y Misty solos los miran algo confundidos, mientras que Gatomon saca una lata de comida de la mochila del chico.

- Raven, Kero... ¿se encuentran bien? - pregunto Misty al notar preocupación en los dos  
- algo esta pasando cerca de aquí - contesta Raven, mirando hacia el horizonte

Mientras tanto, regresando con los soldados y la extraña chica, quien se trata de la Androide #18. La joven rubia da un salto hacia atrás, ya que los enviados de Elixte han sobrevivido al ataque directo, cosa que impresiono a la androide, pues un ataque de esa magnitud debería haberlos dejado heridos cuando mucho…

- una mujer como tu, no debe interferir en cosas como esta - menciona uno de los soldados hombre algo molesto  
- no permitiré que dañen este lugar - insinúa 18, cerrando con fuerza sus puños  
- eso lo veremos... - susurra una soldado al verla fijamente, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro  
- somos soldados de Elixte… - dice un soldado mientras saca su arma  
- por lo tanto estas detenida, ¡por ser un personaje de anime! - exclama otro sujeto al colocar su arma delante de la androide  
- ¿detenida?, jaja… lo que digan - sonríe mientras se pone en posición de ataque

Los soldados apuntan con sus armas a 18, quien parece no importarle en lo más mínimo. Después de unos segundos, comienzan a disparar, pero ella da varias maromas hacia atrás, esquivando con delicadeza cada tiro; finalmente se para algo alejada de ellos y extiende sus brazos hacia los lados.

- ¡barrera androide! - exclama la guerrera

18 crea un gran campo de energía color verde, el cual la protege de los rayos y balas de aquellas armas.  
Mientras tanto, volviendo con Takashi y los demás…

- sea lo que sea, es mejor no hacer nada - insinúa la digimon al tratar de abrir la lata con sus dientes  
- si, jeje, debí quedarme callada - menciona Misty algo avergonzada  
- por cierto… ¿y Raven? - pregunta Kero al notar su ausencia

Los chicos giran su vista al lugar donde se encontraba su compañera, se dan cuenta que no esta y se preocupan por ella; ya que no saben a donde puedo haber ido tan rápidamente.  
Retornando al lugar de batalla; después de salvarse con su campo, 18 da un salto y lanza dos esferas rosas hacia los soldados, quienes se cubren con sus brazos. Uno de ellos se aparta de los demás y dispara sin cesar hacia la androide, pero esta desaparece ante sus ojos y aparece a un costado de el, dándole una sensacional patada en las costillas…

- ¿quién eres tu? - pregunta una soldado con preocupación  
- soy 18, una integrante de la AP - responde con seriedad mientras se acomoda el cabello  
- ¿AP?... - se detiene a pensar la misma soldado - vaya, esa organizacion  
- si no quieren tener más problemas, sera mejor que se vayan - sugirió la chica, sin bajar la guardia  
- creo que es hora de usar esto… - dice la otra mujer al sacar un pequeño aparato en forma de M color negro de su bolsillo

18 se queda algo confundida, pues no sabe que puede ser eso, pero nota que tiene apariencia de un chip. Un soldado toma a 18 de los brazos, aprovechando su distracción. La chica sostiene la pequeña M metálica con dos dedos y la coloca delante de la androide, quien forcejear para liberarse…

- ¡¡control neutral!! - exclamo la soldado  
- ¡sueltenme! - expresa enfurecida la androide

Aquella soldado suelta aquel objeto, el cual brilla mientras esta flotando, después de unos segundos, el objeto se desliza colocándose en el cuello de la androide. Inmediatamente, el soldado la suelta, la guerrera Z comienza a gritar mientras descargas de color negro recorren su cuerpo; instantes después, los ojos de 18 se tornan totalmente negros, poco a poco se vuelven azul oscuro, con una mirada perdida… parece que aquel pequeño instrumento la ha poseído.

- ahora nos obedeces... - insinúa la soldado con una malvada sonrisa  
- ¡18! - interrumpe Raven al llegar y ver a la androide  
- Raven - menciona sorprendido uno de los soldados  
- ¿otra vez ustedes? - pregunta con molestia la chica gótica, pues los ha reconocido  
- la ultima vez... te salvaste - replico otro soldado, al verla detenidamente  
- por tu culpa, casi nos matan - expreso molesta la otra chica  
- ¿qué le están haciendo a 18? - pregunta molesta al acercarse

Los soldados dan algunos pasos hacia taras, Raven trata de agarrar a 18, pero esta, al estar controlada, la golpea con su codo cerca del área del estomago. La joven titan solo siente el dolor caminando hacia atrás, levanta su mirada y observa confundida a la androide, quien se le acerca, colocando su mano en la cara de la chica gótica…

- ¿qué haces? - pregunta confundida Raven  
- ¡power blitz! - exclama 18 sin ánimos

Antes de que el ataque se impacte en la cara de Raven, la titan reacciona a tiempo, apartándose de ella y creando un campo de sombras con sus manos, los cuales reciben la poderosa esfera rosa de la androide, empujando un poco Raven.

- 18... ¿qué te pasa? - le pregunta confundida la chica, al no comprender que es lo que hace  
- ella esta de nuestro lado - responde la mujer soldado con burla  
- ¿qué es lo que estas diciendo? - cuestiona enfada la chica gótica, al mirarla con ira  
- ¡enseñale androide 18! - grito un soldado levantado su mano al cielo

18 obedece y se acerca con velocidad a la titan, quien se eleva y coloca detrás de la androide. La guerrera Z voltea para golpearla, pero Raven sostiene sus puños con ambas manos. Los 5 soldados se juntan y observan la batalla entre aquellas chicas. 18 se suelta y ahora trata de dañarla con varios golpes, pero nuestra amiga logra esquivar cada uno de ellos…

- 18, ¿que te...?

Sin querer escuchar, la androide golpea a Raven con su pierna cerca de la cintura, interrumpiendo sus palabras. La titan retrocede un poco colocando su mano en el lugar donde fue lesionada, su mano libera un brillo celeste, curándola completamente…

- eres de la AP, ¿qué es lo que haces? - pregunta preocupada y confundida sin querer atacar a 18  
- solo obedezco a Elixte - contesta con un tono apagado, mirándola fijamente

Al terminar esas palabras, 18 retrocede un poco y levanta un brazo hacia el cielo. Los soldados observan detenidamente a la androide, quien comienza a crear una brillo de color amarillo, el cual toma forma ovalada algo aplanada, alejándose y extendiéndose cada vez más…

- ¡¡disco destructor!! - exclama 18 al bajar su brazo  
- ¡¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!! - grito Raven, conjurando su hechizo

18 lanza su disco, quien avanza con velocidad; pero Raven extiende sus brazos, creando un pequeño campo negro, el cual neutraliza el otro ataque. Al ver que el primero ha fallado, la androide crea y por lo tanto lanzan varios discos de poder; mientras que la titan, con sus manos, crea pequeños campos circulares para protegerse. Al ver que sus ataques están fallando, 18 cambia la rutina y comienza a lanzar varias bolas de color rosa, pero Raven igualmente las esquiva, protegiéndose con sus campos, pues no quiere atacar a la androide, ya que no sabe que le pasa. La androide aprovecha su defensiva para acercarse, logrando una gran velocidad; llega detrás de ella, sorprendiendo a la titan, para después golpearla en la espalda, con lo cual la lanza y Raven cae al suelo, deslizándose en la tierra por el golpe.

- 18... - dice en voz baja tratando de soportar el dolor

La androide levanta a Raven, y ahora la lanza hacia unos árboles cercanos; los soldados solo se mueven, disfrutando de aquella batalla. Mientras la titan continua en el aire, la androide numero 18 levanta su mano apuntando fijamente…

- ¡power blitz! - grito al lanzar aquel poder  
- no se que le pasa… - menciona confundida Raven en silencio

Raven, al poder estar en el aire, se controla y reacciona de inmediato creando un campo de energía color negro, el cual la protege del ataque emitido por la androide. Una vez libre, se desliza hacia atrás, bajando lentamente, mientras que 18 la ve con una mirada penetrante…

- pero no debo permitir que vaya con Takashi - piensa la titan al prepararse para luchar  
- ¡eso 18, acabala! - grita en forma de apoyo una soldado  
- Elixte sera feliz al saber que eliminamos a Raven - insinúa con entusiasmo un soldado  
- ¡sadica 18! - exclama la androide, bajando un brazo con suavidad, consumiendo gran energía  
- no tengo otra opción... - dice en silencio Raven al colocarse su gorro

18 se eleva y se dirige velozmente hacia Raven, la velocidad a la que va, le permite crear varias ondas que mueven el césped y algunas hojas de los árboles, además de un par de mechones de su cabello. Antes de llegar, Raven vuelve a crear otro campo para intentar protegerse, puede saberse que ella conoce las técnica de la androide, además no es muy experta en batallas de cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que solo ataca con sus poderes; 18 golpea el campo para destruirlo, pero al no poder hacerlo, lanza varios rayos color rosa hacia este, el cual esta a punto de destruirse…

- no puedes contra mi - dice la chica al no dejar de lanzar sus poderes  
- 18... estas del lado equivocado - insinúa Raven con las manos extendidas, tratando de no perder el campo  
- ¡estoy en el correcto! - exclamo algo furiosa

Tras una serie de ataques, finalmente logra destruir el campo; la titan se sorprende, pero 18 continua con su técnica llamado sadica 18, con la cual logra golpear a Raven varias veces en su cuerpo. Está, por el dolor y cansancio al usar muchos campos, se encuentra débil., cayendo al suelo; la guerrera Z aprovecha aquellos momentos, levantandola y colocando su mano en la cara de la joven gótica.

- ¡power blitz! - invoca 18 sin importarle nada

Raven logra mover su cara, pero aquel ataque la impacta de todas maneras, logrando que sea lanzada hacia atrás, chocando de nuevo con unos árboles; como consecuencia cae de nuevo al suelo, mientras que los soldados solo ríen por su estado…

- no... - suspira la joven, colocando su mano en su pecho con cansancio - no podre con ella  
- adiós enemiga - se despide 18, juntando sus dos manos apuntando hacia ella

Raven se encuentra en mal estado, ella solo observa lo que planea hacer su compañera; mientras que los soldados de Elixte solo disfrutan aquellos momentos, esperando a que por fin la titan sea eliminada. 18 empieza a realizar otra energía en sus manos, lista para dispararla contra Raven, quien ya no tiene fuerzas de continuar…

- 18... - nombre Raven con dificultad - no lo hagas…

**continuará**


	39. Capitulo 38

Nuestro querido grupo ha decidido tomar un breve descanso, sin embargo, cerca de ellos se encontraban los soldados de Elixte, quienes causaron la aparición de una poderosa personaje: la Androide 18. Con el poder del mal, los seguidores del demonio lograron controlar a la mencionada androide, gracias a un pequeño aparato; pero Raven ha descubierto la aparición de ambas personas y ahora, una peligrosa batalla se está llevando a cabo entre ellas…

- Anime Cap. 38: **Androide 18 - II. parte **-

Un… bueno, un día casi normal se lleva a cabo, el paisaje muestra un enorme sol brillante en el gran cielo sin nubes, con el leve viento que lleva la brisa del océano; los árboles muestran tranquilidad y algo de aroma al lugar, son diferentes tipos de árboles los que dan el toque en aquel bello lugar. Bello en el lado de Takashi, pero no tan bello con la batalla entre Raven y 18, quienes han destruido más de lo que destruyeron los Soldados de Elixte.

Raven aun se encuentra en el suelo, tratando de levantarse, mientras que 18 prepara su último ataque, con el cual podría acabar de una vez con su objetivo… pero, por alguna extraña razón, la titan aparece delante de la androide, golpeándola en las manos con su pierna…

- ¿cómo pudiste?… - pregunta sorprendida al moverse hacia atrás - estabas herida  
- tengo poderes curativos, me puedo curar con mucha facilidad y también conozco una técnica de teletransportacion, como la que me enseñaste 18 - responde Raven con seguridad  
- ya veo… entonces ya estas lista para pelear de nuevo - se acerca a ella lista para terminar con lo que inicio  
- ¡tu puedes 18! - exclaman los soldados, apoyandola

18 se acerca dando un par de pasos, instantáneamente Raven vuela rápidamente para evitar algún poder físico, quizá en el aire pueda evadir sus poderes especiales. La androide se eleva en el aire para combatir con ella en los cielos; la titan vuelve a crear campos de energía, mientras que la androide lanza esferas de color rosa, pero esta vez, la titan tiene más oportunidades de neutralizarlas.

Al observar que no podrá dañarla, 18 usa una técnica llamada "super velocidad", la cual le permite ir más rápido de lo normal y atacar a su oponente con rapidez, como si el tiempo se detuviese, y en efecto… Raven es atacada rápidamente por la increíble velocidad de 18. Aquella chica trata de esquivar sus ataques, pero la guerrera Z la golpea lanzándola un poco hacia atrás. Aprovechando la distancia, se acerca a ella atacándola con su power blitz; la chica gótica crea con sus manos, otros dos campos ovalados, al unirlos crea uno circulo más grande logrando salvarse. La androide 18 vuelve a dirigirse a ella, pero la titan crea otro campo; ya cansada de su protección, 18 golpea el campo varias veces; al destruirlo, la titan vuela un poco más arriba aprovechando que destruyeron el campo y baja rápidamente golpeando a 18 en la cara con su rodilla, recordemos que esta guerrera resiste los golpes físicos, por lo tanto no se debilita con facilidad.  
Raven aprovecha esos momentos para lanzarle ataques de poder, ella extiende sus brazos y desde sus manos dispara pequeños cuervos negros, los cuales son sombras en forma de aquellas aves; la androide los recibe mientras cae hacia abajo por el golpe que le dio y la reacción de aquel ataque consecutivo. La titan levanta sus manos creando una pequeña esfera negra, la cual, al lanzarla hacia 18, se convierte en una poderosa ráfaga oscura, como si se tratara de una cascada de sombras. Aquel devastador ataque se acerca a la androide, con la titan en su interior. Esta técnica golpea a su objetivo, pero ella reacciona tomando a su enemiga del brazo, acabando con el poder sombrío, y ahora la arroja hacía arriba.

Mientras esta en el aire, 18 usa su super velocidad para llegar antes de que reaccione. Efectivamente llega antes y golpea a Raven en la espalda con sus dos manos; la chica desciende lastimada; 18 se dirige nuevamente con la joven, pero está logra curarse y golpea a la androide como puede…  
La joven titan trata de volar para escapar, pero la chica de cabello amarillo la toma de la capa evitando su fuga, ahora trata de lastimarla con otro power blitz, aunque Raven lanza su rayo negro inmediatamente; ambos poderes chocan creando una explosión que arroja a ambas con velocidad. La compañera de Takashi cae en el área donde comenzó la batalla y 18 se controla para no impactarse con el suelo. Mientras tanto, Raven se levanta adolorida, observando la mirada fija y oscura de la androide; mientras que esta solo la ve con el objetivo de eliminarla de una buena vez.

- ¿por qué?… - se pregunta algo cansada, mirando fijamente a 18, sin embargo, logra ver algo en su cuello - una… ¡M crobs!

18 se acerca nuevamente con su velocidad para darle el golpe final. Pero Raven se mueve, causando que fallé y dañe un árbol del lugar. En esos momentos, la titan la patea con fuerza y levanta sus brazos, sacando de la tierra un brazo negro, con el cual toma a la androide, arrojándola lejos.

- ya se por que te controlan… - insinúa la titan, volteando con los soldados, quienes se impresionan - ¡Azarath Metrion…  
- ¡18, eliminala! - exclaman los soldados totalmente alarmados  
- power…  
- Zinthos!! - concluye Raven con su conjuro

El rayo oscuro de Raven llega antes que el ataque de 18, impactandose justamente en su cuello. Un ataque así podría matar a cualquier persona, ya que la fuerza del poder y la velocidad del ataque dando en el cuello provocaría una tragedia; pero la titan no le da en el cuello, sino, en aquel aparato implantado en el. La androide comienza a gritar, bajando los brazos y levanta su cara, mientras descargas negras y rojas invaden todo su cuerpo…

- es mejor eliminarlas a ambas… - sugiere la soldado que implanto aquel chip

Raven se acerca a 18 para ayudarla, ya que ella se arrodilla en el suelo después de que aquellas descargas cesan. Sin embargo, los soldados sacan sus armas y comienzan a disparar…

- ¡nooo! - grita la titan al acercarse con velocidad

Raven llega con 18, al igual que aquellos disparos. Podemos ver como la titan abraza a su compañera para protegerla, mientras una pantalla de tierra se levanta, pero lo que nadie sabe, es que un extraño campo de color verde las protege…

- ¡¡no dejen de disparar!! - gritaron los 3 hombres a sus compañera  
- ustedes solo sigan - insinúa una soldado al no dejar de disparar a aquella pantalla de tierra

Los Soldados aún disparan a pesar de que la tierra les impide la vista, y sin saber que un campo protege a Raven y 18. En el interior, se ve como Raven se cubre con sus brazos, pero al no sentir nada, abre lentamente sus ojos, logrando observar a alguien delante de ella con un brazo extendido; es la persona que crea aquel campo.

- ¿18? - se pregunta sorprendida la titan  
- la AP, se ayuda a sí misma… - dice mientras mira a Raven, pero gira su vista de inmediato - ¡¡barrera de energía!!

18 ha creado un gran campo, la pantalla de arena desaparece; los soldados observan como una gran pared verde se acerca a ellos, la cual logra destruir sus armas, y por consecuencia, lanza a los soldados hacia atrás…

- ¡no puede ser! - exclama la soldado con gran preocupación  
- ¿por qué a nosotros? - pregunta la otra mujer al ver que 18 y Raven están de pie  
- ¿lista Raven?… - le pregunta con amabilidad, a lo que ella inclina la cabeza - ¡Power…  
- ¡Azarath Metrion…

Al ver que 18 extiende sus dos manos y Raven comienzan a crear su más grande ataque, los soldados se levantan para poder huir…

- blitz!! - concluye 18  
- Zinthos!! - termina Raven su conjuro

Ambos ataques son lanzados. La enormes esfera de 18 es atrapada por los rayos sombríos de Raven; creando una gran bola de poder de color negro con un contorno rosa; los soldados corren, pero aquel poder logra impactarlos, creando una gran explosión en el área, sacudiendo con todos los árboles cercanos…

La explosión termina, dejando un cráter de un mediano diámetro, pero sin ninguna señal por parte de los soldados. Después de aquel ataque, 18 cae algo exhausta por usar tanta energía, dando un leve respiro, pero Raven coloca ambas manos cerca de ella…

- ¿qué haces? - le pregunta la androide confundida  
- curarte, mis poderes me curan a mi, pero también a otros - responde Raven con afecto  
- gracias… - agradece 18 con alegría - por cierto, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?  
- por una amiga en problemas - contesta la titan con sinceridad

18 solo muestra una sonrisa de gratitud, mientras mira a Raven curarla; ya que a pesar de todo, ha ganada una gran amiga; y parece que la titan no está molesta por lo sucedido.  
Después de un rato, el lugar que había sido destruido por los soldados y ataques de las chicas; ha vuelto a la normalidad, no del todo, pero si salvando a un par de plantas y animales del lugar. Raven y 18 lo observan con seriedad, pensando en como alguien quiere destruir tan bello lugar.

- creo que es todo - insinúa Raven, mientras el viento mueve su capa  
- nuestra misión es proteger este lugar… - menciona 18 acomodandose el cabello que cubre sus ojos

El paisaje, a pesar de encontrarse algo destruido, aún muestra la belleza que tenía. El sol continua con todo su esplendor en lo más alto del cielo, reflejando su brillo en las hojas de los árboles y parte del pasto; poco a poco, va opacando la destrucción que había.

- aunque no sé por que el destruir lugares creados por…  
- ¿los humanos? - interrumpe Raven a 18 con una mirada fija, al saber que ella ha detestado a las personas  
- ¿y él? - le pregunta al evadir su pregunta  
- ¡es verdad!, deben estar esperándome - reacciona la titan, al recordar su grupo  
- lamento lo sucedido y suerte con ellos - se disculpa 18 tocando el hombro de Raven, demostrando su apoyo total  
- gracias, tú cuidate 18... - dice Raven al comenzar a caminar - me dio gusto volver a verte  
- a mi igual Raven, yo seguiré buscando aliados, tú... encargate de cuidar al humano - sugiere la androide con entusiasmo al despedirse, observando que la chica comienza a correr

Raven voltea despidiendose con la mano, inmediatamente comienza a correr para llegar con Takashi y los demás, mientras que Androide 18 fija su vista en el gran cielo azul, observando el futuro sueño que se podría realizar.

Mientras tanto…  
Regresando al oscuro Deak Down, en el interior de aquel castillo; entre los pasillos estrechos y oscuros, con algunas pinturas antiguas y una larga alfombra. Se ve correr a una persona, siendo perseguida por otra. Aquella persona corre mirando consecutivamente hacia atrás, se trata de Serenity; quien logro evadir a Jack, pero este la persigue para sacarle información y decírsela a su amo; sin embargo, la joven de ojos verdes no se percata de que otra persona se encuentra en los pasillos, a lo cual nos lleva a un choque, y esta cae al suelo…

- ¡Serenity! -grita Jack acercándose a ella  
- ¡Jack! - se levanta la chica algo asustada  
- al fin te…

Serenity se coloca detrás de aquel sujeto, una persona un poco más grande que ella, ese personaje lleva puesto una larga capa color azul rey, su cara es cubierta por el gorro de aquella prenda, permitiendo solo ver su boca. También lleva puesto un pantalón de mezclilla color negro, combinado con un chaleco negro y rayas blancas, no tiene nada debajo del chaleco; lleva puesto unos largos guantes negros y unas botas de militar del mismo color. Este individuo muestra seriedad y misterio, hecho que interrumpe la frase del mago Jack.

- Threid, hola - saluda algo molesto el mago al reconocerlo  
- ¿qué haces Jack? - pregunta con fuerte voz, algo acosadora e intimidante  
- persigo a esa traidora - contesta algo enojado señalando a Serenity con su varita

Aquel sujeto, cuyo nombre es Threid, voltea hacía atrás mirando a Serenity algo asustada, mientras lo sostiene fuertemente de sus brazos; ella lo mira sin saber que hará. Threid nota miedo en la chica, así que vuelve a mirar a Jack, esta vez levanta su mano delante de el…

- ¿qué haces? - pregunta confundido el mago, al retroceder un poco

Su mano comienza a liberar un poco de poder, Serenity logra ver que lanza pequeñas ondas color blancas hacia Jack; quien al parecer no observa, ya que éste se queda paralizado e inconsciente, es fácil notarlo ya que sus ojos han perdido el brillo y no hace ningún movimiento. Después de unos segundos de confusión, el mencionado personaje baja su mano, a lo que el mago recupera el conocimiento.

- ¿qué le haces? - pregunta confundida la chica al colocarse a un lado de Threid  
- que… ¿qué hago aquí? - se pregunta totalmente confundido, mientras se toca la frente como si desmayara  
- pe… co… - tartamudea la chica impresionada  
- Elixte te pidió que recibes el salón de operaciones - dijo Threid sin mostrar alguna emoción  
- vaya, iré enseguida… - dice algo confuso aun - con su permiso señorita, Threid…

Jack se despide cordialmente de ambos sujetos, haciendo una elegante reverencia y finalmente caminando hacia su destino. Threid solo mira fugazmente a Serenity dando un suspiro, y comienza a caminar hacia atrás, dejando confundida y sorprendida a la chica.

- acaso… ¿tú le…  
- trata de no meterte en problemas - sugiere el chico, interrumpiendo a Serenity mientras se va  
- Threid… ¿quién eres? - se pregunta confundida en silencio

Regresando a la pradera. Raven por fin ha llegado con los demás; Takashi y Kero se encontraban hablando, mientras que Gatomon y Misty preparan la comida. La joven titan se acerca silenciosamente, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

- ¿dónde andabas? - le pregunta Takashi al notar su presencia  
- fui… a caminar un rato y meditar - contesta la chica sin animo alguno  
- nos tenías preocupados, creímos que te había pasando algo malo - menciona Misty con preocupación  
- como eres tan débil, creíamos que necesitabas ayuda, pero como no sabíamos donde estabas… no te auxiliamos - insinúa Kero con sarcasmo al acercarsele  
- que gracioso… - suspira Raven con una mirada negativa - pero perdón, no lo haré de nuevo  
- Raven… - nombra Gatomon con seriedad al verla fijamente  
- ¿si?  
- que bueno qué te fuiste - insinúa la digimon con alivio

Raven se queda callada y sorprendida, ya que no sabe el por que Gatomon podría decir eso, si se supone que nadie sabe de lo ocurrido; sin embargo, la digimon solo muestra una sonrisa, parece que nuestra compañera felina tiene más poder del que creemos, o al menos es lo que piensa la joven titan.

- Gatomon, ¿qué es lo que dices? - le pregunta Takashi a manera de regaño  
- ¡dejen eso para después y vengan a comer! - exclama Misty

Takashi, quien estaba sentado, se levanta, acompañado de Kero. Gatomon comienzan a caminar, pero Raven la detiene al nombrarla, la digimon solo voltear hacia atrás sin alguna sospecha; después de estar callada y pensar por unos segundos, la joven gótica le dice..

- no entiendo el por que de hace rato, pero creo que tienes unas habilidades únicas, sin embargo, no es bueno usarlas para espiar a los demás, pero… de todas maneras, gracias - fueron las palabras de Raven, quien se quita el gorro, mostrando su corto cabello violeta  
- vamos a comer - contesta Gatomon reflejando una sonrisa

Ambas chicas se acercan con los demás para disfrutar de una merecida merienda. El sol aun resplandece en aquel atardecer, dándole brillo al lugar; sin embargo, una nueva duda pasa por la mente de uno de nuestros personajes… ¿quién es Threid?.

**continuará**


	40. Capitulo 39

Después de una extraña batalla entre Raven y la Androide 18, quien estaba poseída por una M crobs; todo ha vuelto a la normalidad… bueno, casi todo. Por parte de los villanos, una nueva aparición de un misterioso personaje al que llaman Threid, ha dejado algo confundida a Serenity, luego de salvarla de Jack, a quien borro su memoria. Pero por ahora, nuestros personajes podrán pasar un buen rato, o al menos eso es lo que nosotros creemos que pasara.

**- **Anime Cap. 39: **Declaraciones - I. parte** -

Ahora, Serenity se encuentra con Yami Bakura y algunos soldados de Elixte, en una de las grandes habitaciones del castillo; la cual esta adornada con grandes pilares color negro, en donde tienen algunas figuras de dragones. También, de algunas maquinas algo extrañas, pero una en especial, una con forma de pirámide de color azul oscuro, la cual lleva un objeto en la cima: el rompecabezas del milenio.

- esto debe ir aquí - dice Serenity al comparar el tamaño de algunas piezas metálicas  
- el rompecabezas, tan cerca… y tan lejos - insinúa Bakura al observar el mencionado objeto  
- creo que es todo - dice la chica al terminar de acomodar algunas cosas  
- ¿para que quiere Elixte todo esto? - pregunta Bakura observando el lugar, el cual parece no haber visitado  
- no sé… - responde algo dudosa la chica

Después de un rato y de terminar sus labores en aquel sitio; Serenity y Bakura se encuentran en un gran salón, un amplío comedor de la edad media, en donde se hay varias mesas con manteles blancos y sillas bien cuidadas. Un lugar con grandes ventanas y largas cortinas de color rojo, un rojo muy oscuro; además de que las paredes parecen estar hechas de madera, al igual que el techo, pero debemos destacar, que están bien cuidadas y pintadas de color blanco; otro color que resalta en un castillo negro, y claro; la chica de ojos verdes y el chico de cabello gris no son los únicos en ese lugar.

- debe tener algo en mente - insinúa Yami Bakura mientras bebe agua de un vaso de cristal, ya que el y Seerenity están sentados  
- el siempre tiene algo planeado - responde la chica al probar un pedazo de verdura que esta en su plato  
- bueno, eso si - sonríe el chico, mientras toma un pedazo de pan que se encontraba sobre un plato cerca de ellos  
- Bakura… - menciona la chica mientras mira fijamente el plato de su comida - ¿tú sabes quién es Threid?  
- Threid… - nombro Bakura al hacersele extraño aquel nombre  
- si, recuerdo cuando me lo presento Elixte, pero… - se queda callada la chica algo pensativa  
- no conozco a todos los del castillo… - contesta sin interés Bakura mientras come un pedazo de carne  
- ¿todos? - pregunto sorprendida la chica  
- si, solo te conozco a ti y a Jack - menciona el chico algo confundido al creer que ella no sabe de la existencia de más personas

Serenity se queda callada, ella desconocía que había más aliados de Elixte habitando en el castillo; sin embargo, comienza a comer de su plato de sopa algo preocupada, Bakura la mira algo pensativo mientras bebe y escucha las platicas de algunos soldados cercanos a su mesa.

- por cierto Serenity… - nombre Bakura al ver que toma un vaso - ¿por qué estas aquí?

Serenity deja repentinamente el plato por la sorpresa de la pregunta, Bakura se sorprende un poco al ver su expresión, como si hubiera visto a un muerto. La chica lo mira algo confusa y sus ojos brillantes de color verde, parecen demostrar tristeza, la cual el chico amante de los duelos logra notar mientras ella baja la cabeza un poco y se queda callada.

Mientras tanto, parece que nuestros héroes aún siguen descansando en aquel lugar. Después de caminar un poco, han encontrado un pequeño río, el sol se ilumina en aquella corriente de agua limpia, creando una ilusión de miles de diamantes, una suave brisa se siente cada vez más fresca mientras el clima permanece establemente agradable.  
Takashi y Misty se encuentran teniendo una batalla pokémon en el río, de manera para entrenar y no tener a sus pokémon todo el tiempo encerrados. Mientras que Kero, Raven y Gatomon hablan entre ellos, sentados cerca del lugar de la batalla, para no alejarse mucho.

- ¡tú puedes Gyarados! - exclama la pelirroja con gran emoción  
- Kingler, ¡cubrete! - ordena rápidamente el chico

La batalla se realiza con la gran serpiente marina de color azul, que parece contener una brillante armadura en lugar de escamas, y con el crustáceo rojizo de poderosas tenazas. Gyarados, toma fuerza en su cola para golpear a Kingler y sacarlo de la jugada, pero éste coloca sus tenazas delante de él para lograr protegerse de aquel impacto; la fuerza del pokémon de Misty y la dureza resistente del crustáceo, hace que ambos ataques choquen bruscamente. Gyarados mueve su cola tratando de impactar a Kingler, pero el trata de resistir, ya que procura no cansarse por levantar mucho tiempo sus tenazas, aparte de que la velocidad y fuerza de su contrincante, le dio un gran impacto.

Mientras esta batalla se realiza, los demás integrantes charlan pacíficamente. Gatomon esta un poco inclinada hacia atrás, sosteniendose con sus brazos; Raven por su parte esta levitando con las piernas cruzadas y Kero esta flotando delante de ellas…

- entonces, cuando ese chico de Shaoran me sostuvo cuando todo ocurrió, yo le dije "¡soy un osito pachoncito!" - les narra Kero a Raven y Gatomon  
- jajajaa - rieron los tres con felicidad  
- es casi igual, cuando Starfire lleno su cuarto de mostaza - comenta Raven al reír un poco más  
- jaja que cosas - ríe la digimon por aquellas historias

Mientras ellos ríen, no se dan cuenta que una pequeña ola se acerca a ellos; aquella ola fue causada por Gyarados al tocar el agua con su poderosa cola y Kingler al bajar sus tenazas rápidamente; y ahora a mojado completamente a Raven, Gatomon y Kero; quienes voltean algo molestos con Takashi y Misty…

- oigan, perdón - se disculpa la pelirroja algo apenada  
- lo sentimos, no creímos que ése ataque llegaría con ustedes - insinúa Takashi a manera de disculpa al colocar su mano atrás de la cabeza  
- juguemos un rato - dice Raven mientras se levanta y sus manos se cubren de energía negra  
- lo que digas - le sigue Gatomon

Raven cubre sus manos con esferas negras, mientras que Gatomon se levanta para atacar, pero solo de juego. Misty y Takashi se quedan paralizados, pues no saben que tienen en mente, además de que Kero invoca a las cartas clow y los tres los miran de una extraña manera.

Regresando al oscuro castillo de Deak Down; Serenity le ha explicado con detalles a Bakura lo que sucedió para que ella se uniera al grupo de Elixte. Ellos continúan charlando sentados en aquel lujoso comedor, acompañados de algunos soldados que se encuentran cerca.

- por eso estoy aquí - concluye mientras bebe algo  
- tú novio te deja, sacas poderes… - menciona impresionado el chico - eso es increíble  
- si, para algunos… - reprocha la chica al dejar el vaso - y tú, ¿cómo te uniste a Elixte?; si se supone que eres totalmente malo y no le obedeces a nadie  
- Elixte… me prometió el control total, me daría los artículos del milenio y todo lo que deseara si me unía a el - responde el chico sin algún remordimiento  
- ¿por eso aceptaste? - cuestiona confundida Serenity por aquella razón  
- al principio solo quería el poder… - contesta, pero al instante se queda callado  
- ¿pero?… - pregunta de nuevo la chica, al ver que Bakura la ve fijamente mientras parece preocupado - ¿qué sucede?  
- nada…  
- sabes, eres, diferente a lo que pensé, creí que serias más frió y violento - menciona la chica con carisma

Bakura se sorprende por las palabras de Serenity, ¿su lado malo tiene lado positivo?; ya que nadie le había dicho eso antes. El chico se queda pensativo por un rato, en eso, aquella chica de bonitos ojos toma una de sus manos que se colocaba sobre la mesa, él, se pone algo rojo…

- eres una buena persona - dice la chica con amabilidad

Al decir esas palabras, Bakura se queda callado y nuevamente sorprendido; ¿realmente no soy pura maldad?, ¿el lado bueno de Ryo Bakura se apodera de Yami Bakura?. El solo se queda pensativo, pero reacciona rápido, quitando su mano entre las manos de Serenity…

- ¡no vuelvas a decir eso! - exclama molesto aquel personaje  
- lo siento… - se disculpa la chica con pena

Serenity coloca sus manos debajo de la mesa y agacha la mirada totalmente avergonzada; Bakura la mira algo molesto por su acción, pero a la vez pensando en aquellas palabras que acaba de decir.

- tú… eres la única persona con la que me llevo bien en este lugar, ¡pero no vuelva a decir esas tonterías! - le advierte el chico con molestia  
- esta bien, no volverá a pasar - contesta la chica mirando a Bakura

Dejando un poco aquella escena y retornando a la pradera; el juego ha concluido. Misty y Takashi regresaron a sus respectivos pokémon, Raven y los demás aun continúan empapados, al igual que los chicos anteriormente mencionados, al parecer tuvieron una pequeña guerra de agua.

- nunca me había divertido así - dice el chico feliz, al secarse el cabello con una toalla que le presto Misty  
- ni yo, jaja - comienza a sonreír la pelirroja mientras se seca  
- ¡me impresiono esa maniobra que hiciste Raven! - exclama mencionada la digimon  
- es un truco que aprendí en una batalla - contesta Raven con una sonrisa  
- laa laa laaaa - canta Kero algo sarcástico, como si fuera un aviso  
- bueno, es mejor… seguir nuestro camino - aconseja el chico  
- si, entre más rápido mejor - dijo Misty al guardar sus pokébolas en la mochila  
- chicos, ¡haganme caso! - exclama Kero algo molesto y asustado  
- ¿qué su…? - Takashi voltea con Kero, pero se calla rápidamente

Al parecer ellos no están solos, pues una extraña y joven mujer vestida totalmente de azul claro, algo transparente, al igual que su piel; esta delante de ellos. Aquella chica de ojos rojos y largo cabello que solo se ve azul, esta suspendida en el aire, con una penetrante mirada.

- ¿que… qué es eso? - pregunta asustada la pelirroja al colocarse detrás de Takashi  
- ¡un fantasma! - contestan Kero y Gatomon con seguridad  
- fan… fan… - tartamudea el chico algo asustado y nervioso - ¡¡fantasma!!

En eso, varias personas del mismo color comienza a aparecer por doquier, saliendo de la tierra, apareciendo magicamente, e inclusive algunos pocos, emergen del rió. Se puede ver que se tratan de hombres y mujeres, todos al parecer del mismo color y apariencia, pero sus ojos son blancos…

- ¡¡aaaaa!! - grita asustada Misty al sujetarse fuertemente con Takashi, quien solo ve con nervios el asunto  
- nos tienen rodeados… - dice Gatomon al ver hacia su alrededor  
- creo que el juego apenas comienza - insinúa Raven preparada para defenderse  
- pero ya no quiero jugar - dice el chico con nervios

Los fantasmas se colocan alrededor de ellos, dejándolos en el centro, mientras cada vez aparecen más; Raven y Gatomon están listas para atacar, mientras que Kero y Takashi se preparan para utilizar las cartas Clow, y Misty por su parte, sigue detrás del chico algo temerosa; pero tomando una pokébola…

Dejando un poco aquella situación, volviendo al castillo de Deak Down, o debería decir, al comedor del lugar. Serenity le ha comentado algo a Bakura, a quien ha dejado confundido y con el interés de averiguar un poco más…

- ¿qué es? - pregunta Bakura con interés  
- es, algo importante - contesta en voz baja la chica  
- ¿y por que antes no lo habías comentado? - pregunto de nuevo el chico  
- no, se lo he dicho nada a nadie… - le comenta la chica algo nerviosa  
- yo no lo diré… - le asegura Bakura con honestidad - pero, ¿qué me dirás?  
- algo… algo sobre Takashi - le contesta con algo de preocupación  
- ¿el humano, qué tiene el? - pregunta algo confundido

Serenity se queda callada un momento mientras mira fijamente a Bakura, quien espera con paciencia la respuesta de la chica…

- yo… le di un mapa de este mundo, bueno, de la región, uno donde… el pueda llegar a Endokyo - responde casi en voz baja, para no ser escuchada  
- ¿Endokyo? - pregunto de nuevo Bakura, confundido y extrañado a la vez  
- si, el Valle Endokyo - responde con sorpresa al notar que no sabe del lugar y algo despacio, pues en el lugar hay soldados  
- ¿qué hay allá? - nuevamente pregunto Bakura con interés  
- ¿confiare en el? - se pregunta en silencio, pues esta a punto de revelar algo que podría costarle la vida  
- ¿qué pasa? - pregunta Bakura preocupado  
- la verdad… - contesta en tono nervioso - en Endokyo, esta la respuesta de algo que muchos están guardando  
- ¿qué respuesta?, ¿de que hablas? - cuestiona el chico impaciente por querer saber más  
- no se lo puedo decir, pero ya hable.. ¿qué hago? - se pregunto en silencio la chica

Bakura se queda impresionado y confundido, esperando la respuesta de Serenity, quien solo anda con rodeos; además de que se ha quedado callada, tratando de inventar una respuesta que la saque del apuro, mientras que su compañero solo espera… ¿qué estará pasando realmente?.

**continuará**


	41. Capitulo 40

Serenity y Bakura se encontraban hablando en el castillo de Deak Down. Mientras que el grupo A-P (así llamaremos ahora a Takashi, Raven, Kero, Gatomon y Misty), esta siendo invadidos por un grupo de fantasmas comandado por una de largo vestido azul y cabello brillante, poco después de haber terminado su juego; sin embargo, no son los únicos en problemas, ya que Serenity ha hablado de más sobre un asunto severamente importante.

- Anime Cap. 40: **Declaraciones - II. parte** -

Mientras tanto… Serenity se encuentra en el comedor del castillo junto a Bakura, en una mesa mediana con un mantel blanco cubriendo. Ella le ha comentado al chico de cabellera gris sobre el mapa que le dio a Takashi, para llevarlo a un lugar llamado Valle Endokyo. Pero por una razón, aun no se atreve a revelar aquel secreto…

- que, en realidad… esto es… - murmura la chica tratando de crear otra respuesta  
- dilo, confía en mi - le da animo el chico, tratando de ganar su confianza  
- ¡señorita Serenity, señor Bakura! - llega una soldado interrumpiendo

Serenity voltea algo asustada hacia atrás, pues piensa que pudo escuchar algo de aquella platica y ahora si, estaría en graves problemas. La soldado da un saludo, y la chica nota que no ha escuchado nada…

- ¿qué pasa ahora? - pregunto algo molesto Bakura  
- el amo Elixte quiere que vayan a la habitación de comando - dice la soldado, transmitiendo la orden  
- ¿tan rápido? - pregunta confundida Serenity

Regresando a la pradera del horror, el grupo A-P se encuentra combatiendo con los fantasmas que parecen no tener fin. La fantasma que comanda a los otros, levita un poco más, creando una extraña nube gigante de color gris, la cual oscurece algunas zonas del lugar. Esto podría tener relación con los fantasmas, pues en donde ahí sombras, estos aparecen rápidamente…

- … Zinthos!! - conjura Raven  
- ¡garra de gato! - exclama Gatomon al dar un salto

Raven extiende sus brazos, cubriendo a varios fantasmas en un campo de sombras, pero estos salen, dejando sorprendida a la titan, quien al parecer olvido su anatomía. Gatomon, por lo tanto, ataca con su brillante garra a unos cuantos, pero los traspasa, cayendo sobre la joven titan.

- no les hacemos daño… - dice mareada la digimon al quedarse sobre Raven  
- tal vez se trate de alguna magia - insinúa Kero al volar más alto para no ser atrapado  
- o personajes de algún anime… - dice Takashi mientras saca la llave mágica  
- sean reales o no, las cartas Clow podrán encargarse - insinúa el amarillento ser con emoción  
- entonces, así sera… - dice el joven chico de cabello rojo - llave que guarda las fuerzas de la oscuridad…

Takashi comienza a liberar el poder de la llave Clow, creando un círculo ancestral, equipado con una estrella, una luna y el sol, el cual se forma en el suelo con un tono amarillo brillante. Una ráfaga de aire blanco y amarillo gira en torno a la figura mientras ocurre la liberación; sin embargo, la reina de los fantasmas se percata de lo que sucede…

- ¡¡noooo!! - grita el espíritu de ojos rojos  
- demuestra tu verdadera forma… - continua Takashi con el hechizo, extendiendo su brazo con la llave en su mano

Kero se encuentra junto con Takashi para brindarle el poder necesario, mientras la llave crece; pero, la fantasma, la cual tiene de nombre Shen-Hegun, estira su brazo, el cual aumenta como si fuera elástico, para evitar la liberación de otra magia. Su brazo, el cual contiene una mano con filosas garras es dirigido hacia ellos, o sea, Takashi y Kero…

- ¡¡chicos!! - les grita Misty a Takashi y Kero

Volviendo a Deak Down; Serenity y Bakura han llegado a la habitación comando, en donde se encuentra Elixte en su forma humana. El demonio pose una larga capa negra que cubre todo su cuerpo, y su cara esta cubierta por su casco de 5 picos color blanco. El sitio, algo grande, tiene varias pantallas y algunas maquinas descompuestas, pero hay una en especial en donde esta un objeto conocido; una maquina en forma de pirámide color negra y un par de cristales azules y rojos incrustados en ella, en la punta, se encuentra…

- el rompecabezas del milenio ya esta en posición - le dice Bakura a Elixte, tras acomodar bien dicho objeto  
- bien… llego el momento - dice Elixte al mostrar una malvada sonrisa  
- disculpe señ… amo Elixte - nombre Serenity con algo de interés  
- ¿qué quieres ahora Serenity? - pregunta algo molesto el demonio, al notar que se acerca otra de sus dudas  
- ahm… quisiera saber, ¿por qué…?  
- ¿por qué a Takashi? - pregunta interrumpiendo a Serenity

Serenity y Bakura se quedan sorprendidos por la rápida habilidad de Elixte, quien siempre los sorprende por sus respuestas rápidas, como si leyera sus pensamiento; el solo voltea con la chica algo molesto por las tantas dudas que tiene…

- ¿qué te dije de ser tan curiosa? - pregunto con algo de amabilidad fingida  
- solo… es una duda amo - le responde volteando hacia otro lado  
- yo, también tengo esa duda - dice Bakura para darle apoyo a Serenity  
- Takashi… - nombra el demonio al ver a Bakura - es un humano del mundo real, dentro de un mundo de anime…

Serenity se queda asombrada, puesto que no creía que contestaría. Elixte camina un poco por el lugar, observando como los soldados dan los últimos ajustes, para que todo funcione a la perfección; nuevamente se da la vuelta, mirando a la chica y a Bakura, quien se coloca a un lado de ella…

- solo quiero, que regrese a su mundo… - continua con su respuesta mostrando una sonrisa - sano y salvo  
- ¿qué tendrá en mente? - se pregunta la chica confundida por el asunto  
- amo, todo esta listo - le dice un soldado al bajar de unas escaleras

Creo que no describir bien el lugar o mejor dicho, el área de comando. La pirámide negra esta ubicada casi al centro de la habitación, detrás de ella hay tres escalones que nos llevan a un par de maquinas más, donde se encuentran varios soldados, observando estadísticas en las pantalla y presionando algunos botones o moviendo algunas palancas. La puerta de aquel lugar se abre, dejando entrar a dos personas más; Serenity y Bakura voltean, para ver de quienes se tratan, mientras que Elixte solo observa la maquina con una expresión de satisfacción…

- amo, ya estamos aquí - dice Jack al hacer una reverencia  
- Jack, Threid… que bueno que llegan a tiempo - insinúa Elixte algo entusiasmado por su presencia  
- ¿qué nos quiere mostrar? - pregunta Threid mientras se tapa con su larga capa

Serenity mira a Threid con el interés de saber quien es realmente, bueno, al menos ver su cara; ya que siempre esta cubierta, dejando solo ver su boca; sin embargo, el no presta atención a la mirada de la chica, ya que al igual que Bakura y Jack, solo observa a Elixte…

- ¡agua! - grita Takashi, invocando una carta Clow

Volviendo a la zona de batalla, Takashi abalanza su baculo hacia abajo, tocando una carta que está suspendida en el aire, sobre el gran circulo ancestral; el chico ha liberado una carta Clow, una mujer de aspecto de sirena, totalmente de color azul. Ésta comienza a dirigirse hacia Shen-Hegun, transformándose en un potente chorro color azul…

- ¡Staryu, chorro de agua!, ¡Corsola usa reflejo! - le Misty ordena a sus pokémon a los cuales libero  
- jhea!!  
- corsolaa - dice el pokémon, listos para ayudar

Staryu se eleva para tratar de mojar a los fantasmas que rodean a Misty; inmediatamente comienza a girar lanzando sus chorros de agua por sus extremidades, los cuales, no afectan a los fantasmas. Por su parte, Corsola crea un pequeño campo azul delante de ella y Misty, pero los fantasmas tratan de atacar; mientras que Takashi mueve su varita para protegerse de los ataques, Raven trata de golpearlos pero los ataques físicos no les afectan.

- ¿por qué nos atacan? - pregunta Raven mientras se coloca cerca de Takashi  
- ¡¡no preguntes!! - exclama molesta la reina  
- puede entendernos - dice Gatomon a lo lejos, ya que esta algo distanciada de los demás

La reina levanta su mano, extendiendo de tal manera, que apunta al chico de cabello rojo; después de eso, lanza un rayo fantasmal, una especie de cadena conformada por cráneos humanos de color blanco y contorno azul celeste, el cual se dirige hacia…

- ¡¡Takashi!! - exclama preocupada la digimon

Gatomon traspasa a los fantasmas que se encontraban con ella, de todas formas, sus ataques no les afectaban. Su preocupación hace que el digivice de Takashi comience a brillar, el emblema de la luz sale de este, envolviendo a la digimon gato en un brillo blanco…

- Gatomon, digivolve a… - dice la digimon al cerrar los ojos

El brillo ilumina más el lugar, Gatomon comienza a brillar mientras crece… sus guantes se van de ella, para dar paso a un listón que cubre sus brazos, los cabellos dorados que salen de su cabeza, son cubiertos por un elegante casco gris, mientras que un par de alas blancas salen de su espalda, liberando un par de plumas y un aura rosa, para darle la bienvenida a…

- ¡¡Angewomon!! - exclama la digimon al terminar la transformación  
- ¡¡escudo!! - grita Takashi, al lanzar otra carta Clow y conjurarla

El chico a utilizado otra carta Clow; se trata de la carta del escudo, una especia de emblema gigante, con forma de una ala puntiaguda, con una gema roja; esta presencia usa su poder para proteger a Takashi y Raven en un campo invisible, logrando anular el ataque de la reina.

Mientras tanto, Misty y Kero son rodeados por fantasmas color azul claro, hombres y mujeres; Staryu utiliza sus ataques de agua para tratar de alejarlos aunque no les afecten, mientras que Corsola lanza su rayo burbuja para ahuyentarlos. Raven vuela lanzando rayos color negro desde sus manos, cubiertas de campos sombríos, hacia los fantasmas del lugar. Angewomon también se eleva un poco, atacando con su rayo de luz a algunos de ellos, los cuales parecen estar desapareciendo, ya que hay que recordar, que la luz derrota la oscuridad; en algunos casos quizá, pero… la nube del cielo, la que cubre totalmente el sol y el brillo rojo de los ojos de la reina, hace que aparezcan más fantasmas desde la tierra; algunos ascienden y toman a Raven, lanzándola al suelo junto con Angewomon. Los pokémon de Misty son atacados por los fantasmas, mientras que Takashi utiliza la magia de las cartas Clow para salvar a sus amigos.

- están apareciendo cada vez más - dice con preocupación la pelirroja  
- son demasiados… - insinúa la digimon ángel al levantarse  
- dímelo a mi - dice Raven mientras se levanta también

De nuevo, volviendo a Deak Down…

- ¡¡está loco!! - exclama con impresión Serenity  
- no Serenity, no es locura… - responde Elixte a su sorpresa con seriedad  
- ¿a donde quiere llegar con esto? - pregunta la chica algo preocupada  
- ¡por qué no te callas de una vez! - exclama molesto Jack, de forma grosera a Serenity - ¿dónde esta la villana que conocí?  
- solo me preocupo por nosotros - contesta algo molesta con la actitud de su compañero  
- no hay nada de que preocuparse - les dice Elixte, para dar final a aquella conversacion

Jack camina para estar con Elixte, mirando de una mala manera a Serenity; ella solo agacha la mirada algo preocupada, mientras que Threid y Bakura ayudan a algunos soldados a terminar la parte que falta de la maquina y sus últimos ajustes…

- ¡todo esta listo! - exclama con emoción una soldado, mientras revisa el estado de la maquina llamada "Imperie"  
- ¡comiencen!! - Elixte da la orden con gran entusiasmo  
- ¡¡noooo!! - grita Serenity levantando su cara

Elixte ha dado la orden, una soldado mueve unas palancas, mientras que otro presiona algunos botones. La extraña maquina comienza a operar, unas luces que salen de los cristales comienzan a iluminar la habitación, la energía almacenada se dirige al rompecabezas el cual comienza a brillar, liberando una columna de energía color negro hacia el techo; en aquella habitación, ahí un cristal en el techo que refleja la luz de la luna, esta luz, es la energía de la maquina…

Regresando con el grupo A-P; Raven a logrado eliminar a algunos espectros que aparecen, gracias a sus poderes sombríos; mientras que Takashi utilizo la carta del viento para despejar la nube, anulando la magia de la reina fantasma e iluminado el lugar. Aprovechando esta ayuda, Angewomon se coloca delante de Shen-Hegun, para terminar con ella mientras esta agachada por la luz del sol; la digimon extiende un brazo señalándola y otro lo coloca detrás de ella, en el cual comienza a crear una energía luminosa…

- ¡flecha celes... aaaaa!! - grita Angewomon con gran dolor

Angewomon cancela su ataque, e inmediatamente se agacha, tocándose el casco con ambas manos, mientras grita de dolor, sus alas bajan y el brillo rosa que emitía desaparece. Los demás notan que algo le pasa, pero no pueden ayudarle, a excepción de Raven, quien llega con ella…

- ¿qué te pasa Ange… - antes de tocar a la digimon, siente una gran sensacion de dolor en su cuerpo - ¡aaaaa!

Raven, quien tenia puesto su gorro, se lo quita y se toca la frente y el pecho, mientras grita por el dolor que siente, como si la estuvieran aplastando con grandes toneladas de metal, ella se agacha en el suelo a un lado de Angewomon quienes no soportan el dolor. Si no fuera peor, Misty también siente algo extraño, ella cierra los ojos y grita del dolor, Staryu se tira al suelo mientras su diamante del centro parpadea varias veces, Corsola comienza a llorar, acercándose a su entrenadora. Kero, quien volaba junto a Takashi, también sufre sin alguna razón, al igual que los fantasmas, los cuales cambian a un color oscuro y luego al suyo; sin embargo, Takashi parece ser el único al que no le pasa nada y solo mira a los demás…

- ¿qué les pasa, Raven, Misty, Kero… Angewomon? - pregunta totalmente con preocupación el chico

En el castillo de Deak Down, una columna de luz negra y blanca sale del interior aquella habitación dirigiéndose al cielo nocturno, mientras que la luna llena parece estar brillando cada vez más…

- jajaa… - ríe Elixte con gran satisfacción - el comienzo de mi reinado, ha llegado  
- ¿qué pasa? - se pregunto preocupado Bakura al agachar su cabeza

Mientras que Elixte ríe por lo sucedido; Serenity observa a Bakura y luego, ambos, miran la sortija del milenio, la cual brilla intensamente, con el mismo brillo del rompecabezas, el cual parece que se pone de un color rojizo poco a poco…

Mientras tanto, Takashi solo mira a sus amigos sufriendo del dolor; Misty esta sentada sobre sus piernas, apoyandose con su brazo, mientras que con el otro se toca el pecho, Raven continua tocándose la frente, tratando de controlarse, pero es inútil. Kero está tirado en el suelo, retorciendose con dolor, mientras que Angewomon desvanece, convirtiéndose nuevamente en Gatomon…

- Gatomon… - nombra el chico al soltar su varita y caminar lentamente hacia la digimon que parece sufrir

Mientras ellos sufren, los fantasmas se cubren sus oídos, como si una onda o algún ruido se escuchara fuertemente. En eso, el digivice de Takashi parece perder la señal; los fantasmas comienzan a meterse dentro de la tierra, Raven y Gatomon están tiradas en el suelo por aquel dolor, Misty trata de regresar a sus pokémon, pero apenas puede moverse; el pobre de Kero intenta volar, pero no puede mover las alas.

- ¡¡detengan eso!! - exclama preocupada y nerviosa Serenity, al ver como el rompecabezas cambia de color rojo a amarillo consecutivamente  
- no Serenity, ya veras que todo sera mejor… - le dice el demonio para tranquilizarle un poco - el inicio…

Serenity mira la maquina muy preocupada, mientras que Jack y Threid están algo confundidos, ya que ninguno sabe cual es la función de ese aparato. Mientras que Bakura, solamente trata de controlar su sortija, la cual emane un gran brillo blanco, y esto provoca que sienta como fuego en su pecho.

- de una… ¡¡NUEVA ERA!! - concluye Elixte con las palabras antes mencionadas, dirigiéndose a Serenity - jaajajajaa

Elixte comienza a reír fuertemente, mientras que los demás lo observan confundidos y los soldados solo siguen operando aquella maquina. ¿Qué estará pasando ahora?, este demonio tiene algo en mente, sin embargo, algo le ocurre a la AP, a excepción del joven humano… ¿cómo saldrán de esta nuestros protagonistas?…

**continuará**


	42. Capitulo 41

Momentos de angustia están viviendo ahora el grupo A-P; con la aparición de varios fantasmas, comandados por la reina Shen-Hegun; y un extraño ataque, que esta afectando a Raven, Gatomon, Misty y Kero. Una energía provocada por el rompecabezas del milenio y la maldad de Elixte. Por otra parte, está la preocupación de Serenity, quien no sabe las verdaderas intenciones de este demonio y el joven Takashi, quien observa con enorme preocupación a sus amigos.

- Anime Cap. 41: **M crobs... ¡Han sido activadas! **-

Por alguna misteriosa razón, Gatomon, Raven, Misty, Kero, Staryu, Corsola, Shen-Hegun y sus fantasmas, están sufriendo de un poderoso dolor, algunos no lo soportan, mientras que otros; tratan de resistirlo, pero la fuerza es mas poderosa que ellos, perdiendo completamente sus energías. Por si no fuera poco una extraña columna de luz, aparece en un lugar muy lejos de aquella pradera…

- ¿de donde viene esa luz? - pregunto confundido el chico al notar aquella gran columna  
- ¡¡Takashi!! - grita Angewomon con dolor

Algo extraño sucede, aquella fuerza no le afecta en nada a Takashi y a convertido a Gatomon, nuevamente en Angewomon, quien esta en el suelo, extendiendo su mano hacia el chico. El joven humano voltea al escuchar el grito de dolor de la digimon ángel, pero se da cuenta de algo inesperado…

- Misty, Raven, Angewomon… ¡¡están desapareciendo!! - exclama sorprendido y preocupado el chico

Takashi se acerca a ellas, pero no sabe como ayudarlas; además de ver como sufren, observa como se vuelven invisibles y visibles cada segundo. Pero ahora es detenido por su mochila, la que se encuentra en el suelo, ya que comienza a liberar un brillo rojo desde su interior…

- ¿qué le ocurre a mi mochila? - pregunta el chico, con nervios ya que teme ver algo peor

Un objeto sale rápidamente de la mochila, abriéndola por completo, mientras solo se suspende en el aire. Aquel artefacto, es el que crea la luz roja y la manda al cielo, como si se tratara una señal, el chico solo la observa con sorpresa, al igual que Angewomon y Raven…

- la M crobs - dice sorprendidos el chico  
- algo tiene que estar pasando… - le dice Raven tratando de resistir el dolor - ¡aaaa!  
- y esta involucrado con… e… - nuevamente el dolor le impide hablar a la digimon, quien no termino su frase

Varios rayos rojos se ven lanzados al cielo, mientras que Angewomon, se transforma en Nefertimon, después en Gatomon y nuevamente en la digimon egipcia, como si estuvieran manipulando sus digi-evoluciones. Misty trata de tomar a Corsola, quien llorar de dolor, pero las manos de la chica comienzan a desvanecerse, impidiendo tocar a sus pokémon; mientras que Raven y Kero no logran usar su magia. Pero, ¿serán los únicos que sufren?…

Mientras ellos sufren en aquella pradera; nos regresaremos a Ciudad Voleyth, aquella ciudad fantasmal, con apariencia de cementerio. Se puede ver que también está emitiendo aquellos rayos rojos y que algunas personas están agachadas. Pero ubicándonos exactamente en el centro pokémon…

- ¿qué esta sucediendo afuera? - pregunta la chica de cabello café, mientras observa por las ventana aquel extraño fenómeno  
- ¡¡May!! - le grita la enfermera Joy

La enfermera Joy, quien caminaba para acompañar a May, tira una bandeja con pokébolas que llevaba en las manos, ya que comienza a tocarse la frente como si tuviera un fuerte dolor de cabeza. May voltea con preocupacion al oír las pokébolas caer.

- enfermera Joy, ¿qué le… - antes de terminar con la pregunta, siente como si su corazón se estuviera apretando fuertemente - ¡¡aaaa!!

May se tira al suelo por el dolor que le causa su cuerpo, parece que una fuerte corriente de electricidad recorriera todo su cuerpo, impidiéndole moverse, mientras que Joy tampoco soporta el dolor; pero, se puede ver que su cuerpo comienza a desvanecer…

Dirigiéndonos a otro lugar, una gran columna de luz negra se nota en una fuente de la ciudad en la que nos ubicamos. Se trata del Centro Hyrule, en donde un chico de traje verde, corre con preocupación hacia una habitación, que permanece cerrada…

- ¡Zelda! - nombra preocupado Link al abrir bruscamente la puerta  
- las M crobs… fueron activadas - dice desilusionada la princesa de vestido rosa

Link se acerca a Zelda, quien se encuentra en el balcón de la habitación, observando como varios rayos, rojos y negros, son dirigidos al cielo por diferentes partes. El guerrero se coloca a un lado de ella, mostrando preocupación por aquel acontecimiento…

- ¿qué hacemos? - pregunta desilusionado, mientras una gota de sudor corre por su frente

Zelda solo voltea con Link con seriedad en sus ojos y sintiendo escalofríos en sus manos. Rápidamente cambiamos de escena, en donde Link y Zelda corren hacia las afueras del castillo, donde sus guardias reales contemplan aquel fenómeno totalmente impresionados…

- ¡¡atención, no hay mucho tiempo, activen los escudos… ahora!! - ordena inmediatamente la princesa  
- ¡¡como ordene princesa!! - exclaman todos al oír aquella orden

Los guardias de Hyrule corren para entrar al castillo e iniciar la protección. Zelda y Link observan el cielo, el cual cambia con un color rojo y negro, mostrando un oscuro ambiente y lo que parece ser, un escalofriante desenlace; ya que el rojo significa sangre y el negro, oscuridad.

- me temía algo así… - le dice Zelda con remordimiento a Link  
- ¿cómo estarán Takashi y sus amigos? - le pregunta con preocupación el chico, al ver como el color negro invade poco a poco el cielo  
- solo espero… que estén bien - les desea la princesa, juntando sus manos y levantandolas hasta la parte donde se ubica su corazón

En un pequeño bosque, en donde algunos animales corren y otros juegan, y un leve viento lleva el aroma de las flores del lugar, acompañado de la humedad de un cristalino río; se encuentra un ser blanco, durmiendo tranquilamente en las gruesas ramas de un gran árbol. Su sueño, al igual que la tranquilidad del lugar, son interrumpidos por un extraño ruido y una columna de luz, que se dirige al cielo…

- esas luces… - menciona el ser, al despertar y ver varias columnas rojas y negras dirigiéndose al cielo

Aquel ser se levanta sobre la rama, se trata de Mewtwo, quien se apoya con el árbol, colocando uno de sus brazos, mientras mira el cielo algo confundido; el cual, lentamente se vuelve rojizo y negro a la vez.

Mientras, en otra ciudad, varias columnas de luz salen entre las casas. Las personas del lugar piensan que se puede tratar de algún evento, por lo cual se emocionan, pero aquellas sonrisas cambian a seriedad, cuando observan como el cielo, cambia rápidamente de color…

- ¿sera mi mala suerte, o algo realmente malo esta pasando? - se pregunta Takeshi al presenciar aquel fenómeno

El chico se coloca con la multitud para ver aquella escena, mientras que otra persona, la cual salio de un establecimiento y escucho lo que decía, voltea hacia arriba y logra ver aquel acontecimiento en el cielo; el solo se acomoda su capa y sombrero, sacando una posible conclusión…

- vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿sera el imperio medabot? - se pregunto con sorpresa el Renegado Fantasma

Mientras cada lugar observa o sufre aquel extraño fenómeno, volvemos a la pradera; en la cual aun observamos a Angewomon y Raven acostadas en el suelo, pero no por gusto; a Misty quien finalmente logro estar cerca de Corsola y Staryu, y Kero quien apenas puede moverse. Por otra parte, Takashi toco aquel artefacto, el cual aun continua emitiendo aquel brillo rojo.

- ¡esta caliente! - exclama el chico al soltar la M crobs que se suspende en el aire de nuevo, y sacude sus manos  
- Elixte debe tener algo que ver en esto - insinúa Raven mientras trata de levantarse  
- ¡estoy desapareciendo! - exclama asustada la pelirroja al ver sus manos  
- jhe… jhea - se oye del pobre pokémon

Misty comienza a desaparecer lentamente, como si fuera un digimon, al igual que Raven, Kero y Gatomon, la cual volvió a cambiar. Ellos se vuelven poco a poco en partículas o moléculas de diferentes colores, mientras desaparecen; Takashi los observa nuevamente, pero ahora nota la nueva reacción…

- ¡noo! - dice preocupado y atemorizado el chico

En un camino algo largo, donde casi no hay arboles, una chica de cabello amarillo y algo corto, va caminando observando el suelo, muy pensativa; pero sus pensamientos se anulan, al darse cuenta que su vestimenta color azul comienza a desaparecer, rápidamente voltea para mirar el cielo…

- las M crobs… ¡fueron activadas! - exclama la androide 18 con gran temor y sorpresa

Una columna de luz roja comienza a salir cerca de ella, exactamente sale de la tierra, casi a 3 metros delante de ella. 18 comienza a sentir frió, ya que se abraza con fuerza moviendo sus brazos, y repentinamente, a sufrir por dolor…

Mientras tanto, en otras partes del extenso mundo. En un lejano bosque de otro continente, podemos ver a tres personas, 2 mujeres y un hombre, quienes caminan por aquel lugar de grandes árboles y rotunda soledad, podemos ver que los troncos son de un café muy claro y que están suspendidas lianas de color marrón entre cada rama. El chico, que va vestido de rojo y tiene el cabello gris/blanco, se agacha respectivamente, tocándose el pecho con dolor, mientras estruja su vestimenta…

- Inu Yasha, ¿están bien? - pregunta una chica mientras trata de levantarlo

La chica de cabello negro y ojos cafés, quien se trata de Kagome, trata de levantar aquel personaje, mientras es ayudada por una niña de al parecer 10 años; una joven infante de cabello rosa con colitas y un uniforme de marinero del mismo color que su cabello…

- si lo estoy, gracias Kagome, Chibi-usa - agradece el chico al levantarse firmemente  
- de nada… - dice la pequeña niña de ojos rojos con carisma

De pronto, los tres comienzan a gritar del dolor al arrodillarse, rompiendo con aquel silencio.  
En otra parte del mundo, donde se lleva a cabo una especie de enfrentamiento entre robots gigantes de varios colores. Una chica de cabello café claro y una vestimenta conformada por un vestido de color morado claro de una tela fina y una chaqueta de manga larga color guinda; observa el cielo, distrayéndose de aquella batalla, el cual lentamente se vuelve rojo…

- ¿qué está sucediendo? - se pregunta confundida la chica, de nombre Relena

Aquellos gigantescos robots, comandados por personas en su interior, se detienen sin razón y comienzan a recibir una fuerte energía eléctrica mientras caen lentamente con fuerza.  
Mientras tanto, en una especie de bosque, cerca de Ciudad Ataco; se ven caminando a tres personas algo cansadas, se trata del equipo Rocket, conformado por James, Jessie y Meowth, quienes caminan sin destino alguno. En su camino, ven pasar muy rápido una especie de carroza color café. Aunque paso con rapidez, pudieron notar a otras tres personas que se asomaban, con lo que podrían ser las ventanas; a una mujer de cabello negro que cubría parte de su cara, un hombre algo obeso y calvo, y pudieron observar otra figura, pero no se distingue muy bien...

- orale... ya quisiera viajar así - dice James desilusionado  
- si, ya me canse de caminar - dice con capricho Meowth, al sentarse  
- ¡miren! - señala rápidamente Jessie, golpeando a James en la cara por error  
- ¡oye 'manta! - exclama molesto el chico de cabello azul mientras se toca la nariz

Meowth y James voltean hacia la dirección que Jessie señalo, ellos logran ver una gran columna de luz negra y al cielo, volviéndose rojo rápidamente…

- ¿ahora que estará pasando? - se pregunto asombrado James  
- no tengo ni la más mínima idea James - le contesta Jessie con seriedad, contemplando aquel panorama  
- yo si... - responde Meowth con una voz más grave

Meowth, quien se encontraba delante, voltea mirando a Jessie y a James, quienes se sorprenden al ver sus ojos rojos y una extraña aura morada que lo rodea. Se trata de Elixte, el cual logro controlar al felino pokémon desde su base de operación…

- chimuelo… ¿qué te sucede? - pregunta James algo asustado  
- nada, solo quiere pedirles algo... muy especial - dice el felino con la voz del demonio  
- ¡tú no eres Meowth!... - exclama molesta Jessie al reconocer aquella voz - ¿qué quieres?  
- solo quiero que se unan a mi grupo... recibirán comida, dinero y todos los lujos que tanto han deseado, a cambio de que me ayuden - les propone Elixte, reflejando una sonrisa en la cara del pokémon  
- oíste eso Jessie... ¡tendremos una buena vida! - exclama alegre James mientras mueve la cabeza hacia la derecha e izquierda consecutivamente  
- un momento, ¿cómo sabremos que cumplire con lo que dices? - pregunta la integrante del team rocket, dudando de sus palabras

Una sombra aparece detrás de Meowth, es una sombra en forma de Elixte, la cual toma las pokébolas de Jessie y James, y ahora estas se vuelven moradas completamente. Los integrantes del Equipo Rocket se asustan un poco, al no saber que es lo que pasa realmente…

- si no lo hacen... ¡¡morirán en este instante!! - exclama molesto Meowth, mostrando gran brillo en sus ojos

Las pokébolas se abren, liberando a Cacturne, Weezing, Victreebel, una especie de perro/tigre, con una brillante piel naranja: Arcanine, Arbok, Seviper, Wobbuffet y un pokémon en forma de almeja color morado: Cloyster. Estos pokémon tienen una mirada penetrante, con los ojos totalmente negros, mirando a sus entrenadores, mientras se preparan para atacar.

Por ultimo, en una lejana tierra, un lugar de magia y poder, con árboles de color azul y nubes entre blancas y moradas, se encuentra una joven muchacha de cabello café y piel algo morena, y un chico de cabello negro y vestimenta azul oscuro, acompañada de una gabardina color crema; los cuales se encontraban luchando con espadas, pero una columna de luz interrumpe el duelo de ambos…

- oye… no se permite magia - dice el chico de nombre Aoshi algo molesto  
- no hice nada… - le contesta la chica de nombre Mimiru

Las espadas de aquellos chicos se destrozan misteriosamente, dejándolos asombrados, pero a los poco instantes, ellos comienzan a desvanecerse poco a poco, no sin antes gritar del dolor, sin sentir algo que realmente los lastimara…

- ¡aaaaa!! - grita una chica de cabello rubio

Regresamos a Hyrule, donde Zelda se agacha por dolor, mientras que con su mano, toca un cristal mágico en forma de diamante color celeste. Link quien estaba en otra parte, corre preocupado al oír el grito de su princesa y sentir una energía que lo llama…

- ¡Zelda, estas desapareciendo! - exclama preocupado Link al entrar a la habitación

Link corre e inmediatamente intenta levantar a Zelda, pero sus manos la traspasan, el chico nota el cristal que esta en el suelo, rápidamente lo levanta y lo coloca cerca de la princesa de Hyrule; ya que aquella joya, tiene el poder de anular cualquier hechizo; sin embargo, parece que no surte efecto en ella…

- Link… - susurra Zelda con desilusión y temor a desaparecer

Dejando un poco atrás todo esto, retornando a Deak Down. El rompecabezas del milenio brilla cada vez más, y ahora permanece de un solo color, el cual es el original. Elixte solo sonríe con orgullo y satisfacción, mientras que los soldados operan la maquina, para continuar controlando su poder, sin embargo…

- aaaaaa - grita Bakura con fuerza  
- ¡Bakura! - exclama angustiada Serenity al oírlo gritar

Ella y los demás, se dan cuenta que Bakura cambia su aspecto frecuentemente, aquel espíritu maligno desaparece para traer al chico bueno, conocido como Ryo Bakura, pero por extrañas razones, también sufre y vuelve a convertirse en Yami Bakura…

- algo le pasa a mi sortija… - menciona el chico tratando de quitársela  
- un poco más, solo un poco más - dice con entusiasmo el demonio, sin importarle el estado de Bakura  
- ¿qué lograra Elixte con todo esto? - se pregunta en silencio Serenity, al ver que su jefe no se preocupa en lo más mínimo

Mientras Bakura sufre de personalidades e intenta tocar su articulo del milenio, una soldado baja por las escaleras, dirigiéndose con Elixte, mostrándole unos papeles, mientras ve algunas estadísticas de la maquina en una de las hojas que lleva…

- según los registros varias partes del planeta ya están…  
- siendo eliminadas… - insinúa Elixte con satisfacción, interrumpiendo a la soldado - bien  
- esto no me gusta - le dice Threid en voz baja a Jack  
- ¿por qué? - pregunta confundido el mago al notarlo algo impaciente  
- algo… algo no anda bien - responde mientras se cubre con su capa, como si tuviera frió

- ¡Azarath Metrioaaaaaaa!! - grita Raven nuevamente bajando los brazos

Volviendo con la A-P, Raven trato de crear un campo para protegerse, pero todo indica, que el uso de alguna magia, hace que el dolor se vuelva mas grande. Shen-Hegun ha desaparecido al igual que todos los fantasmas, pero nuestros héroes continúan desapareciendo lentamente…

- debo ayudarla - se dice en silencio el chico, decidido a realizar algo

Takashi saca de su bolsillo las cartas Clows, a las cuales mira con detenimiento, buscando una que le pueda ayudar. Misty va desapareciendo más rápido que los demás, al igual que la pobre Gatomon…

- carta creada por Clow, limita tu poder hacia mi llave… - empieza a conjurar el chico, al escoger una carta  
- ¡¡Takashi!! - exclama molesto Kero al elevarse un poco  
- ¡¡no lo hagas!! - le advierte Raven con temor

Kero trata de volar, ya que el y Raven tratan de impedir que Takashi use las cartas, pero la fuerza de aquellas luces, aumentan la gravedad, lo cual impide su movimiento; puesto que a el, no le pasa nada, y por eso tienen miedo de que le ocurre algo…

- envuelve la magia de tu gran poder… - continua Takashi con el hechizo y gran seguridad

Un círculo ancestral aparece delante de Takashi, la carta que piensa usar es colocada en el centro, el brillo de aquel poder, sobresale en el lugar rojo y oscuro, causado por el cielo totalmente cubierto por la energía de aquellos rayos, además de que el sol, se volvió algo negro…

- ¡¡escudo!! - grita Takashi, nombrando aquella carta  
- ¡¡Takashi, nooooo!! - gritaron Gatomon, Kero y Raven a la vez, con gran preocupación y temor

En el instante en el que, el pico del báculo toco la carta, cientos de chispas rojas salen de aquel objeto, dirigiéndose a Takashi. El digivice, que había perdido señal, la recupera liberando también algunas chispas negras, las cuales comienzas a cubrir totalmente al joven humano…

- ¡¡aaaaa!! - grita el chico, experimentando aquel dolor mientras sostiene con fuerza el báculo  
- ¡Takashi! - exclaman Kero y Misty, preocupados por el chico

Retornando a Deak Down; el rompecabezas del milenio pierde brillo, regresando a su estado original, mientras el lugar comienza a sacudirse bruscamente…

- esta temblando - dice impresionado Jack al sostenerse rápidamente con un pilar  
- ¿qué es lo que sucede? - pregunta Elixte totalmente molesto  
- no lo se amo… - le responde un soldado inseguro de lo que ocurre

Takashi grita por el dolor, el digivice ha recuperado su señal, el cielo comienza a cambiar lentamente de color, regresando a su claro azul de una tarde; incluso, la A-P deja de sufrir…

- ¡aaaa! - grita Takashi al no poder moverse ni hablar  
- estamos regresando… - dice Raven sorprendida mirándose las manos…

Misty, Gatomon, Kero, Raven, Staryu y Corsola vuelven poco a poco a la normalidad, mostrando una sonrisa. Misty, quien es la que se encontraba más cerca de Takashi, se levanta y trata de tomar el báculo que el chico sostiene con fuerza, pero las chispas que se emanen y aquella energía de color verde, la cual se libera de la M crobs, la tocan; es como si todo lo estuviera absorbiendo él.

- ¡dame eso de una buena vez! - exclama Misty, tratando de quitarle la varita, resistiendo aquellas chispas que también la tocan

En Deak Down, el rompecabezas esta perdiendo poco a poco la energía en la maquina, a pesar de que la columna de luz aun se emane; mientras que el temblor continua y Bakura vuelve su apariencia como Yami Bakura, la cual permanece estable…

- amo, hay un error en el sistema… - le dice una soldado mientras observa las estadísticas la maquina  
- ¡¡qué?! - pregunta molesto el demonio  
- la maquina tuvo una sobrecarga, se apagara en instantes - comenta un soldado al no poder controlar la energía  
- ¡¡que no se apague!! - les ordena con gran furia Elixte

Los soldados tratan de controlar la maquina para evitar el terrible enojo de aquel demonio de la oscuridad, pero el temblor, que podría convertirse en terremoto, les impide mover bien los controles y establecer un buen orden…

- ¿qué ocurre? - pregunto confundido Jack al notar nerviosidad en los soldados  
- ¿cuál es el error? - cuestiona molesto el demonio, al ver que no han logrado nada

Elixte mira algo molesto a los soldados, tratando de intimidarlos para que logran reparar aquel daño. Bakura sube a donde están las maquinas para tratar de ayudarles; mientras que Serenity se acerca poco a poco a la maquina, para quizá brindar su ayuda, aunque este en contra de aquel proyecto.

- no lo se… - contesto una soldado a la pregunta antes hecha por Elixte - estamos… ¡aaaa!

Una chispa sale de la maquina, esta pequeña descarga afecta totalmente al aparato, el cual finalmente deja de lanzar aquella luz, dejando de gastar la energía del rompecabezas; poco a poco la luz y la fuente de poder de aquella maquina de controles se apaga…

- ¡¡incompetentes!! - grita totalmente molesto Elixte

Este ser se convierte en demonio, la apariencia humana es destruida por sus dos grandes alas y su forma de sombra, manteniendo algunas, las cuales lo rodean por el suelo. Los ojos de aquel personaje se ponen intensamente oscuros, tratando de atacar a los soldados; pero el rompecabezas acumulo la energía del error y lanza un rayo para descargarse completamente. Serenity se logra dar cuenta que aquel rayo de color azul, se dirige a Elixte, a quien podría golpear…

- ¡amo! - grita la chica al empujar rápidamente a Elixte…

Serenity toma desprevenido al demonio, quien cae, pero logra sostenerse con una de sus cuatro manos, de las cuales 2 aparecen instantáneamente. Aquel rayo de poder toca a la chica, quien ahora recibe todo el poder y descarga acumulada de la maquina…

- ¡¡aaaaa!! - grita la chica de dolor al cubrirse por una brillante luz azul  
- ¡Serenity! - exclama preocupado Bakura al ver tal escena

**continuará**

_lista de personajes actualizada..._


	43. Capítulo 42

Las M crobs fueron activadas; logrando que Elixte tome el poder que tanto ha deseado, al envolver el planeta entero en sus extrañas maquinas en forma de anillos. Varios personajes sufrieron por esta consecuencia, incluso los amigos de Takashi, pero por alguna extraña razón, todo termino. La maquina tuvo un pequeño error poco tiempo después de que Takashi tratara de usar una carta Clow para salvar a sus amigos, ¿tendrá esto alguna relación?.

- Anime Cap. 42: **El caos de Elixte** -

Mientras tanto, después de aquel incidente, los soldados han intentado controlar la maquina; pero por un accidente, está termino apagandose; sin embargo, un desvió de energía, provoco que el rompecabezas del milenio la acumulara, provocando que la libere para descargarse. Aquella descarga, golpearía a Elixte, a no ser de que Serenity se haya dado cuenta de lo ocurrido, empujando al demonio, con lo cual la llevo a recibir aquel impacto.

Serenity se encuentra recibiendo aquel poder, sin oportunidad mínima de moverse. Bakura, Threid y los soldados observan con preocupación aquella escena, tratando de encontrar una posible solución, mientras que Elixte solo mira con molestia.

- Serenity… - menciona preocupado Threid, al apretar fuertemente sus puños  
- ¡¡apaguen la maquina o ella morirá!! - grita Bakura totalmente preocupado  
- pero ya esta apagada…  
- no nos permite encenderla - continua un soldado, interrumpiendo a su compañera

La pobre chica sigue sintiendo aquella energía correr por todo su cuerpo, lo que provoca que grite de dolor y se agache lentamente al suelo. Bakura, por tratar de ayudar, se dirige a la maquina y da un salto por detrás de la maquina, deslizándose por su estructura metálica; para así poder colocarse en donde están los botones y el centro de operación; una vez ahí, golpea fuertemente el panel, destruyendo los circuitos por completo.

Aquella descarga finalmente se apaga, ya que la energía del rompecabezas, aun estaba conectada a la maquina de alguna manera. Serenity, quien pudo resistir un poco, cae desmaya lentamente. Threid logra sostenerla de la espalda con una mano, mientras que con la otra, libera un aura azul delante del pecho de la chica, a la cual cura rápidamente y logra hacerla reaccionar. Elixte se levanta en su forma de demonio, ya que se encontraba agachado, observando a la chica; el misterioso chico la levanta, ya que puede moverse y controlar el equilibrio…

- Threid - menciona la chica sorprendida por su ayuda  
- la curo… - susurro impresionado Bakura  
- Serenity - nombra Elixte con molestia  
- amo Elixte - voltea la chica para ver como se encuentra

Bakura baja las escaleras, los soldados tratan de encontrar la causa del fallo en la maquina. Después de verla por unos segundos, Elixte levanta su brazo rápidamente, dándole una bofetada a Serenity, quien cae por el impacto; los demás solo se asombran estupefactos por aquella escena…

- ¡¡no lo vuelvas hacer!! - le ordena totalmente molesto

Serenity se levanta con remordimiento y confusión, mientras solo se toca la mejilla, observando confundida a Elixte, quien regresa a su forma humana…

- ¿quién pidió tu ayuda? - cuestiono furioso Elixte, al no dejar de verla con rencor  
- pero amo… le salvo la vida - dice Jack mientras se acerca, dando una excusa por Serenity

Antes de que el mago se colocara cerca de Elixte, este lo toma del cuello, golpeándolo hacia la pared más cercana; Serenity y los demás se asombran nuevamente por la violencia empleada por el demonio…

- no quiero tener deudas en este mundo… - le dice totalmente furioso en voz baja, después de eso lo suelta - ¿comprendes?  
- si… amo - contesta Jack al acomodarse el cuello de su traje, con algo de nervios  
- Threid, ve a ver como están los demás… - le ordena Elixte al acercarse a la puerta de la habitación  
- enseguida amo… con su permiso - les dice cordialmente a Serenity, Bakura y Jack

Threid sale de aquella habitación al igual que Elixte, quien parece que aun continua molesto. Bakura va con Serenity, mientras que Jack solo la observa algo arrepentido. Los soldados continúan reparando la maquina, o mejor dicho, el panel que Bakura destruyo; pero uno de ellos toma el rompecabezas para asegurarse que no le paso nada.

- ¿estas bien? - le pregunta Bakura a Serenity, con algo de alivio al ver que se ve mejor  
- si…  
- vez lo que haces Serenity, ¿dónde quedo la villana sin corazón? - pregunto molesto Jack, sintiendo rencor por las acciones de la chica  
- no lo sé, Jack - responde molesta la chica, por la actitud de su compañero, al acomodarse el cabello  
- si Elixte hubiera recibido esa descarga, pudo haber muerto, si eso hubiera pasado, tendríamos el control en este lugar - le dice de forma molesta  
- ¿traicionando a Elixte, eh? - pregunto Bakura de forma sarcástica, colocando su mano en el hombro del mago  
- creo que es la forma en que un villano pensaría, además Bakura, no planeo matar a todos cuando tenga los artículos del milenio - insinúa el mago con una sonrisa, quitando la mano del chico  
- ¿qué? - pregunta sorprendida Serenity  
- con su permiso - se inclina mientras sonríe

Jack abandona la habitación con orgullo, dejando a Serenity sorprendida por aquella frase y a Bakura algo pensativo, pues sabe que el mago, descubrió sus intenciones. El chico observa que la joven de ojos verdes lo ve confundida y disgustada.

- Serenity, los villanos somos crueles, no salvamos la vida de nadie - le dice Bakura con seriedad, dándole a entender que no se confié mucho en los demás  
- tu salvaste la mía… - dijo Serenity con gratitud, pero a la vez con disgusto, al dar un suspiro

Bakura se impresiona por aquellas palabras, pues sin darse cuenta, se había preocupado por Serenity, a tal grado de salvarla. La chica, algo confusa, abandona la habitación; dejando a Bakura en un estado de shock, mientras recapacita un poco…

Volviendo con la A-P; el lugar de sufrimiento por fin ha acabado, el cielo volvió a tener su color normal, bueno, está atardeciendo; sin embargo, el punto es que todo ha regresado a la normalidad. La brisa se siente cada vez más cerca, es lógico que hay algo cercano, quizá el océano, o un gran lago. El río ha recuperado su color cristalino, algunas aves ya comienzan a volar y el aroma a flores empieza a desprenderse; sin duda, la pradera volvió a ser como antes. Misty ha regresado a sus pokémon, Takashi esta sentado tocándose la frente con una expresión de dolor, la cual parece tener un dolor de cabeza; Raven está junto a el, tratando de curarlo, mientras que Gatomon y Kero hablan entre ellos…

- si no te hubiera quitado eso, ¡podrías haber muerto! - regaña Misty al chico, colocando sus manos en su cintura  
- esta bien, gracias Misty - agradece Takashi con un tono obligatorio y sarcástico  
- no te pedí que me agradecieras, pero de nada - dice la pelirroja al dar un suspiro  
- lo que quiero saber… - les dice Raven algo pensativa  
- ¿es qué fue lo que paso? - pregunto Kero confundido, robándole la pregunta a la joven titan  
- y… ¿qué era esa columna de luz? - hizo Takashi una nueva pregunta, agregandola a sus miles de dudas  
- algo tiene que ver con Elixte, eso es seguro - afirma Gatomon, segura de sus palabras  
- sea lo que sea, creo que no funciono - dijo Raven mientras se acomoda la capa

Misty toma su mochila guardando algunas cosas, Raven y Takashi se levantan, este al parecer, ya esta un poco mejor.

- bueno, al menos no hay más fantasmas - se agradece por aquel hecho la pelirroja  
- ja,ja, algo bueno paso de todas formas - dice Kero con alegría  
- bueno, creo que es mejor continuar - les dice Takashi al colocarse su mochila  
- ¿qué, no deberíamos descansar un poco? - pregunto confundida Misty por la rápida curación del chico  
- si, pero me siento bien, no fue nada grave y entre más pronto continuemos, más lejos de problemas estaremos - responde con entusiasmo el chico  
- si, a seguir nuestro camino - continua Raven con emoción

El grupo A-P, observa su nuevo camino, mientras el sol se prepara para irse, ya que es de tarde y oscurecerá pronto; algunas aves y otros animales, se ocultan entre los árboles para poder dormir.  
En otras partes del mundo, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, aunque algunos, están confundidos al no saber que es lo que paso realmente y, las verdaderas intenciones de Elixte, los que saben que fue el; sin embargo, volviendo a Deak Down. Elixte se encuentra con Threid en la habitación central, una gran habitación con varios muebles, dos largas mesas color negro, unas pantallas grandes que por el momento se encuentran apagadas y varios estantes con libros…

- incompetencia - dice molesto el demonio  
- tendrá otra oportunidad… - le dice Threid para tratar de calmarlo  
- no es eso… simplemente  
- hola… - llega Serenity interrumpiendo la charla - ¿quería hablar conmigo?  
- si, Threid dejanos solos… - le ordena Elixte, al darles la espalda  
- como diga, con su permiso señorita - dice Threid inclinándose

Aquel chico sale de aquella habitación, Serenity se sienta en una de las sillas del lugar, al sentarse, se da cuenta que un libro negro esta sobre la mesa, en donde ve 3 fotos, al tratar de verlas con detenimiento, Elixte las toma, sin saber que la chica las observaba…

- ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? - le pregunto de forma seria el demonio  
- solo, trate de hacer…  
- ¡¡el bien!! - la interrumpe con un tono de enojo

Elixte guarda las fotos en el libro, para después colocarlo en su lugar. Serenity se encuentra algo desilusionada, pues creía que su amo le agradecería, pero se da cuenta que aun continua molesto y es donde se pone a pensar, que los villanos no tienen un lado bueno.

- Serenity, yo hubiera muerto y así ustedes…  
- pero usted es un demonio, no puede morir… - interrumpe a Elixte, algo pensativa  
- exacto, veo que eres inteligente - insinúa Elixte con una sonrisa  
- además, ¿qué propósito tenia? - pregunto la chica, moviendo la cabeza, evitando ver al demonio  
- esa maquina, eliminaría al anime… - le contesta con seriedad  
- por eso, la sortija y Bakura estaban… - se dice en silencio, mientras se queda pensativa  
- pero algo… algo falló…  
- pero, usted había dicho que eso devolveria al humano - le recuerda aquellas palabras, algo confundida  
- Serenity… no creas todo lo que te dicen - contesta el demonio con una sonrisa  
- pero, ahora que lo pienso… - interrumpe la chica, ignorando un poco su respuesta  
- ¿otra de tus dudas?… - cuestiona Elixte al verla fijamente - Serenity, solo trabaja y no preguntes

Serenity se queda callada, pues no quiere que se enfade más y con ella. Elixte toma un libro diferente de un mueble que se encuentra cerca de el, la chica se queda algo pensativa, hasta que finalmente se decide a hablar, sin importarle la opinión del demonio.

- pero, si la maquina afecta el anime, ¿por qué no me paso nada, ni a Jack y a Threid… - se queda pensando un poco - y a usted?

Elixte se queda callado por un par de segundos, una extraña idea comienza a pasar por la mente de Serenity, suponiendo una teoría que podría responder varias dudas, pero no quiere sacar falsas conclusiones. La chica observa cono su amo deja el libro con seriedad y la ve fijamente.

- por que, estamos protegidos en Deak Down… este lugar es libre de mi poder - contesta el demonio  
- pero a Bakura…  
- su sortija, recibió poder del rompecabezas, por esa razón también fue afectado, pero… quería hablar contigo sobre otra cosa - insinúa Elixte, una vez interrumpido a la chica y cambiando el tema  
- ¿sobre qué? - pregunta algo confundida  
- una profecía, en la cual explica mis motivos - responde el demonio con una sonrisa

Serenity se queda sin palabras, ya que ella sabe algo que Elixte desconoce, algo que le ayudaría a Takashi y a Elixte a la vez. En Endokyo está la respuesta, pero si hay una profecía, todo puede ser diferente, además, si en esa explica los motivos del demonio, la chica podría cambiar todas sus ideas…

- quiero verla - dice decidida  
- enseguida… - dijo Elixte con seriedad

Serenity se decide a ver esa profecía, para tratar de comprender un poco el asunto, pero Elixte le da la espalda mientras busca el libro en donde viene dicha profecía, ocultando una sonrisa malvada. Pero, ¿se tratara de la misma profecía que le dijo Yami a Takashi?, o, ¿habrá algún otro misterio en esta historia?.

**continuará**


	44. Capitulo 43

Un día después de todo lo sucedido, la A-P sigue su camino, uno en el cual no saben su destino, pero su propósito es encontrar a Yami y detener a Elixte. Mientras que en el lado del mal, Serenity aun sigue con sus preocupaciones y descubriendo nuevas cosas, mientras que Bakura duda de si en verdad el tiene maldad pura y Elixte aun continua con sus secretos, ¿qué se esconde en todo esto?…

**- **Anime Cap. 43: **Sorpresas** -

De vuelta con A-P, ahora se encuentran caminando por aquella pradera que parece convertirse en un bosque. Un camino de tierra color marrón, adornado por piedras brillantes hacen que sea un poco molesto el caminar, pero esto se anula con el gran resplandor del sol y el aire limpio con un aroma a primavera. Los pocos árboles que ahí, muestran un tronco café oscuro, mostrando que han crecido fuertes, sanos y con unas hojas verdes muy brillantes, que podrían ser ventanas o algún tipo de cristales; las flores muestran un paisaje colorido. Los chicos pueden ver algunos animales diferentes, disfrutando del clima, pero por ahora, Gatomon se encuentra discutiendo un tema con los otros…

- lo que me llama mucho la atención, es el mapa… - les dice mientras lo sostiene  
- ¿qué tiene de malo?, es bueno - dice al tomar el mapa  
- pero, si se acababan de unir los anime…  
- ¿cómo saben el nombre de las ciudades?… - interrumpe Misty a la digimon - pues, debe ser algo mágico  
- estoy seguro… de que Serenity me lo dio - afirma Takashi con seguridad  
- pero ella es mala, ¿no sera una trampa? - pregunto Raven algo confusa también

Los chicos se detienen, pensando si deben continuar con el mapa o seguir un nuevo camino, ya que las posibilidades de que se trate de una trampa son muchas, aunque por otra parte, podría ser una ayuda… sin duda, una pregunta algo difícil de contestar.

Mientras tanto, en Deak Down; Serenity ha visto la profecía que Elixte menciono, la cual, la a dejado algo intrigada, ahora ella se encuentra en la biblioteca del castillo; una habitación algo grande, con muebles color marrón oscuro, el lugar tiene algunas ventanas que permiten entrar la luz de la luna, sin embargo, parece que es la luz sol; ya que ilumina todo el lugar, aunque claro, hay algunas lamparas encendidas, las cuales le permiten a la chica leer un libro, mientras Bakura se encuentra con ella…

- no terminaste de decirme… - insinúa el chico con interés  
- ya no quiero hablar de eso - dice la chica, cerrando el libro  
- bueno… eso ya no importa - contesta Bakura sin interés  
- Bakura, siempre he tenido la duda de saber… ¿hay más personas en el castillo? - pregunto con interés Serenity  
- según tengo entendido, tienes más tiempo con Elixte, bueno, un par de días más que yo… pero es extraño que no sepas de los demás - responde Bakura confundido por aquel hecho, mientras se recarga con la silla, colocándose las manos en la cabeza  
- no acostumbro explorar y conocer el lugar… - afirma la chica al abrir el libro nuevamente - podre conocer cada lugar, pero no a sus habitantes  
- bien, solo dejame decirte, que si hay más - contesto el chico, sentándose como se debe, colocando sus manos en la mesa

Serenity se queda callada, observando al chico, quien solo sonríe y comienza a platicarle sobre las demás personas, la chica cierra el libro para escuchar atentamente. ¿Sera la única persona que desea saber quienes están en el castillo?. Pero regresando con la AP…

- esta marca… nos recordara - dice la titan al soltar una vara

Raven empezó a realizar un pequeño símbolo en forma de estrella en uno de los árboles del lugar, colocando el nombre de cada uno de ese grupo en cada punta, en el centro tiene una luna, en la cual solo dice AP…

- Misty es con y no con i - se queja la pelirroja, para después sonreír  
- perdón… - se disculpa algo molesta la titan  
- jaja… me gusta - dice Kero con alegría  
- mi huella, para que este completo - dice la digimon, colocando su huella en su esquina correspondiente

Todos se encuentran decorando el árbol, a excepción de Takashi, quien solo los mira algo distanciado de ellos, mientras se nota algo preocupado y triste.

- Takashi, ¿te sientes bien? - pregunto la pelirroja al notar su tristeza  
- si Misty, es solo que… hace tiempo que estoy aquí - responde el chico, acercándose a ellos  
- si, aun recuerdo cuando te conocí y no me gusto - dice algo molesta la digimon  
- jaja, ¿cómo se conocieron? - pregunto Misty con interés en aquel hecho  
- Takashi piso mi cola… - afirma Gatomon mientras acaricia su larga cola blanca con franjas moradas  
- jajaja, aun lo recuerdo, luego apareció el digivice…  
- y creo que todo lo demás es historia - concluye la digimon, interrumpiendo al chico  
- que divertido - dice Raven en tono aburrido

Misty camina un poco, dándole una palmada en la espalda de Takashi. Los chicos comienzan a caminar nuevamente, Kero se coloca en los hombros de la pelirroja, ya que no quiere volar, mientras que el joven de cabello rojo toma el mapa, abriéndolo mientras avanzan.

- bueno, si no nos apuramos, no…

Antes de que terminara, una corriente de viento sacude el lugar, algunas aves vuelan muy rápido aprovechando la fuerza del aire, el cual desprende a Takashi del mapa…

- ¡el mapa! - exclama el chico, extendiendo su mano para tratar de tomarlo  
- Azarath Metrion…

Un ave vuela más rápido que las otras, tocando el mapa y llevándosela con su pata, aquella ave de grandes alas y colores brillantes da un giro en el cielo y se aleja un poco de la vista de los demás, aunque aun se aprecia el brillo de sus plumas, el cual desaparece en segundos.

- zinthos… - dice la titan bajando la mano, como si nada hubiera pasado - paso muy rápido, no pude agarrarlo  
- era un Pidgeot - afirma Misty al reconocer aquel pájaro  
- pero se llevo el mapa… - dijo Takashi algo preocupado y desilusionado

Volviendo a Deak Down; ahora nos encontramos en las afueras del castillo, donde Elixte se encuentra en su forma de humano, en uno de los balcones más grandes del castillo. En lo que se podría decir el jardín del castillo, ya que hay algunos árboles y rosas negras cerca de ellos y una fuente que tiene un dragón en el centro lanzando agua, se encuentran muchos soldados; hombres y mujeres quienes lucen entusiasmados por las palabras que dice el demonio.

- si queremos gobernar… ¡¡tendremos que empezar a atacar!! - exclama con entusiasmo Elixte

Los soldados gritan de emoción y levantan sus manos, en las esquinas de aquel jardín, detrás de toda la multitud, se encuentran Bakura, Threid y Jack, quienes escuchan con detenimiento las palabras de su amo, aunque dos de ellos no demuestran los ánimos que los soldados dan.

- reunir… ¡¡a los mejores, tener la fuerza y el poder aquí!! - grita Elixte, decidido a llevar a cabo sus planes  
- ¡¡siiiii!! - gritan los soldados con fuerza  
- ¡usted manda! - exclama Jack con entusiasmo

Jack se encuentra apoyando a los soldados, Bakura está cruzado de brazos, recargado en una pared algo pensativo, mientras que Threid, por su parte, solo está escuchando atento, observando cada movimiento, y claro, prestando atención sus dos compañeros.

- pobres ilusos… - suspira Bakura sin ánimos  
- no creo… que esos sean ánimos - dice Threid, al oír aquellas palabras  
- a ti que te importa - dice algo molesto mientras se para bien, tratando de marcharse  
- mmm, creo que no estas aquí por Elixte, si no… por otra razón - detiene Threid a Bakura con sus palabras, al voltear a mirarlo  
- deja de decir tonterías - se dirige a el algo molesto

Bakura camina de nuevo algo molesto, dispuesto a ignorar las palabras de aquel misterioso personaje, mientras se escuchan palabras del demonio y grito de los soldados. Sin embargo, Threid lo mira detenidamente, mientras le dice…

- Bakura, la amabilidad no lo es todo… - insinúa aquel chico, mostrando una sonrisa

Aquellas palabras detienen a Yami Bakura, dejándolo pensativo y algo extrañado, ¿qué trata de decir?; ya que, puede que su pequeño secreto sea revelado y comience una nueva catástrofe…

Mientras tanto, en el interior del castillo, ubicándonos en una habitación de un color diferente, la habitación de Serenity. Ella se encuentra sentada en su cama mirando el piso, recordando algunos detalles que han pasado por su vida ultimamente…

- ¿dónde esta la villana que conocí? - pregunto Jack con molestia  
- dame el cristal… - le dice Serenity a una persona de manera amenazante, mientras saca un arma - ¡o mueres!  
- los villanos somos crueles… - dijo Bakura con seriedad

Después de recordar aquellas palabras y situaciones, entre otras más, Serenity se levanta de su cama, delante de ella hay un tocador pequeño con un gran espejo; la chica se mira fijamente y observa las pokébolas que dejo en su escritorio, con una decisión clara en su mente.

- ¿quieren una villana?… - se pregunta con seriedad la chica - la tendrán

Volviendo con nuestro grupo, quienes avanzan por la pradera, que lentamente se convierte en bosque a medida que van caminando, y platican seriamente…

- ¿no ocupamos el mapa verdad? - pregunta Raven algo sarcástica  
- no, creo que ahora sera mejor ir… hacia donde nos lleve el viento jeje - dice Takashi mostrando una sonrisa, algo apenado aun  
- oigan, allá hay un letrero - señala Misty hacia la dirección, la cual es algo delante

Takashi, Misty y Raven se dirigen para ver aquel letrero, en donde están Gatomon y Kero, quienes llegaron rápido. El letrero, algo viejo por el viento y la lluvia, y por algunos animales que lo maltrataron, está un poco oculto sobre las hojas de un gran árbol, solo enseña unas letras y una larga flecha, la cual Misty pudo ver. La digimon intenta mover las ramas y hojas que lo cubren, pero al parecer, el árbol se lo impide, o es muy pesado para ella…

- mm, no se ve bien, solo dice ciudad - dice la digimon al rendirse  
- no importa, solo… caminando - sugiere el chico  
- ir a un lugar del cual desconoces… parece emocionante - dijo Raven algo irónica, por la decisión del chico  
- es mejor así - contesta Takashi, notando que Raven lo llama culpable en pocas palabras, por la perdida del mapa  
- entonces, ¡hacia el destino! - exclama con emoción Kero, colocándose en el hombro de la titan

Aquel grupo comienza a caminar por la dirección indicada, un leve viento comienza a sentirse; una vez lejos del letrero, el viento mueve las hojas y ramas del árbol, mostrando otra flecha hacia otra dirección, del camino que no tomaron, mostrando unas palabras que dicen: Valle Endokyo.

- por cierto, ¿dónde esta la M crobs? - pregunta la titan, al recordar aquel artefacto  
- la deje en la mochila, tal vez nos ayude en algo - responde el chico, tocando su mochila mientras sonríe  
- oye Takashi, eso de allá… - interrumpe la pelirroja, acercándose al chico, tomando su hombro con una mano, mientras que con la otra señala hacia delante - ¿no es un Eevee?

Takashi y Misty se detienen, observando a una criatura que esta tirada en el suelo, tratando de levantarse con algo de dolor. Se trata de una especie de zorro-gato color café oscuro, con dos largas orejas y una hermosa cola, algo grande para ser un bebé con una piel brillante, se trata de un Eevee, el pokémon evolución…

- si, es un Eevee… - responde el chico, afirmando la suposición de Misty  
- genial, gatitos… - insinúa Raven sin interés en la criatura  
- ¿algún problema con los gatos? - pregunto Gatomon algo molesta  
- lo siento, quise decir… gatitos cafés… - responde de forma irónica la titan

Aquel Eevee, se levanta algo adolorido, sus patas comienzan a temblar, al parecer no puede mantener el equilibrio. Pero aun así, trata de mantenerse en pie, pues parece estar llamando a alguien, ya que hace ruidos extraños, mientras levanta la cabeza; de los arbustos de aquel lugar, decenas de Eevee pequeños y medianos, comienzan a salir algo atemorizados.

- iiii… iiii - dicen algunos de ellos al salir  
- eeeveee - se escucha de los más grandes  
- hay más de ellos - dice Gatomon al ver como salen varios más  
- parece ser una manada - afirma la titan  
- huyendo de eso… - señala Kero, hacia algo detrás de unos árboles

Todos se dan cuenta que los Eevee, huyen de 2 criaturas, se tratan de una especie de fantasma color gris, cubiertos de una capa y un gorro rojo, sosteniendo una hoz con uno de sus brazos, aquellos seres de ojos azules vuelan sobre lo que podría ser una familia de Eevee, tratando de hacerles daño.

- ¡son dos digimon! - exclama sorprendida Gatomon, al notar sus energías  
- ¡hay que ayudarlos!… - dice Misty algo alarmada  
- ¿no se pueden defender ellos solos, solo son dos? - pregunto Raven algo exhausta  
- Takashi, hay que ayudarlos… - insinúa Misty al lanzar la superball - ¡ve Latias!  
- de acuerdo… - responde Takashi al tomar una pokébola - ¡vamos Houndour!

Ambos pokémons son liberados. Latias se coloca delante de Misty mientras que Houndour se pone delante de Latias, listo para la orden de su entrenador…

- mmm… - se escucha del pokémon Eón  
- ¡hooouu! - aulla el pokémon de fuego

Los digimon, de nombre Phantomon, parecen no sentir la presencia del grupo, por lo que levantan su hoz, para atacar al indefenso Eevee que apareció primero, y a los pequeños…

- ¡Latias, ayuda a los pequeños! - ordena Misty rápidamente  
- Houndour, distrae a esos digimon con tu pantalla de humo - le ordeno el chico al señalar a las criaturas

Latias y Houndour se dirigen hacia donde están los Eevee y Phantomon con gran velocidad, estos se dan cuenta que ellos están cerca, por lo que bajan sus armas y se colocan delante de su trayecto.

- ustedes no son digimon… - dice uno de ellos, tomando la hoz con sus dos manos, las cuales están cubiertas por unas largas mangas grises

Raven y Kero también van con Houndour y Latias para ayudar, ya que son varios Eevee, pero Misty y Takashi se quedan donde están, y se dan cuenta que Gatomon no fue, ay que solo se queda paralizada, como si recordara algo o le tuviera temor a aquellos digimon…

Mientras tanto, en Deak Down, en la habitación central del castillo; se encuentran Jack, Threid, Bakura y Elixte esperando a Serenity. Después de un rato, la chica llega con un nuevo traje, ahora luce un peinado sostenido con su moño rojo, una blusa blanca, una chaqueta y un pantalón de mezclilla color negro, además de unas botas del mismo color, ahora tiene un aspecto más oscuro, luciendo un poco más mala.

- ¿Serenity? - pregunta totalmente asombrado Jack  
- Se… Serenity - se queda impresionado Bakura por la nueva apariencia de aquella chica  
- Serenity, ¿a qué se debe este gran cambio? - pregunto con interés Elixte, al ver su nuevo aspecto  
- pensé, que era momento de tomar las cosas en serio… - responde al caminar y colocarse junto a los demás con firmeza y seriedad

Bakura y Jack se quedan totalmente asombrados; Threid, sin embargo, parece no importable mucho aquel cambio, así que solo observa al demonio, esperando la noticia que desea darles.

- bien, es bueno cambiar… y lo mismo digo yo, por esa razón los cite a ustedes aquí - insinúa Elixte con entusiasmo  
- ¿qué es lo que pasa? - pregunto Threid, con intención de saber el propósito  
- dijo que nos quería mostrar algo, ¿qué cosa? - cuestiona la chica  
- a… unos nuevos aliados… ¡pueden pasar! - ordena el demonio a unas personas detrás de una puerta de la habitación

La puerta se abre lentamente, tres personas caminan y se colocan a un lado de Elixte, uno de ellos es una mujer de largo cabello rojo y tez blanca, otro es un hombre de cabello corto color azul y el ultimo, es un gato. Serenity, Jack y Bakura se quedan sorprendidos al saber quienes son los nuevos aliados de Elixte, Threid no se asombra mucho, puesto que no sabe mucho de esto…

- les presento a la Patrulla Roja, conformada por Jessie, James y Meowth… ex integrantes del Equipo Rocket - menciona el demonio con gentileza y seriedad, mostrando a sus nuevos peones

En efecto, se trata del Equipo Rocket, ahora lucen su mismo uniforme solo que en lugar de ser blanco, es rojo y la letras R sigue siendo roja, aunque más oscura. Elixte muestra una sonrisa mientras que Jessie, James y Meowth se ponen nerviosos al estar en ese lugar; ¿el Equipo Rocket dejara atrás su categoría como el trio perdedor y serán aliados del mal?, ó, ¿Elixte tendrá algo preparado para nuestros amigos?, ¿cuales serán las consecuencias de este cambio del equipo… ahora llamado Patrulla Roja?

**continuará**


	45. Capitulo 44

La tranquilidad se ha roto para todos, por un lado, la A-P se dirige a un nuevo destino, ya que el mapa de Takashi fue "robado" por un Pidgeot, en donde no pudieron darse cuenta que por otro camino se encontraba el Valle Endokyo. Sin embargo, no todo fue tan mal, pues encontraron una familia de Eevee que está siendo atacada por dos digimon fantasmas conocidos como Phantomon. Por otra parte, Serenity ha cambiado su antiguo vestuario y ahora está decidida a cumplir con su trato, ser una villana real. Mientras que Elixte les a preparado una sorpresa, trayendo a nuevos miembros a su plan malvado; sin embargo, aquellos miembros, no son tan malvados y han decidido cambiar su nombre por Patrulla Roja; quienes antes eran el Equipo Rocket… ¿qué pasara con Jessie, James y Meowth?.

- Anime Cap. 44: **El nuevo poder y el fin de uno - I. parte** -

Una especie de bosque comienza a revelarse, grandes árboles y con un césped abundante, con algunos arbustos y flores, todo parece hermoso, pero… unos digimon tratan de hacerles daño a una familia de Eevee. Misty y Takashi han liberado a Latias y Houndour para ayudar, Raven y Kero también fueron, pero Gatomon se ha quedado pensativa, como si algo la estuviera deteniendo.  
Latias y Houndour se acercan a los Phantomon, el Eevee herido y otros más miran a esos pokémons acercándose con dos personas más, los digimon fantasma se preparan para atacar a los intrusos, quienes están ya cerca de ellos.

- ¡Latias, usa tu ataque psíquico! - ordena Misty al ver lo cercano que se encuentra con los digimon

Los ojos de Latias se tornan de color amarillo, levantando algunas piedras pequeñas del lugar, una fuerte onda se acerca a Phantomon, mientras que la pantalla de humo de Houndour los distrae un poco; el ataque psíquico crea un fuerte choque, golpeando a los digimon, uno de ellos voltea su hoz para sostenerse de un árbol, ya que la pantalla de humo no lo deja ver, pero la hoz corta uno de los árboles y este caerá encima de los Eevee…

- ¡Houndour, usa tu lanzallamas contra ese árbol! - exclama Takashi, dando una nueva orden  
- houn! - ladra el pokémon al recibir la orden

Houndour se acerca un poco, de su hocico sale una gran corriente de fuego en linea recta, aquella llamarada color naranja golpea al árbol, reduciendo poco a poco el tronco en cenizas; mientras tanto, Raven crea un pequeño campo en forma de canasta en donde Kero sube poco a poco a los pokémon, pero el fuego de Houndour quema otros árboles que podrían caer pronto.

- ¡suban rápido! - les grita Raven a los Eevee restantes  
- iiiviiiiiii - se oye de los pokémon mientras suben  
- ¿por qué interfieren en esto? - pregunta uno de los Phantomon con enojo

Los Phantomon se levantan, mientras Latias y Houndour tratan de apagar el fuego en los árboles, los digimon crean un gran bola con sus hoz; esta esfera de color blanco, es lanzada hacia los pokémon, chocando con los árboles quemados, creando una explosión, en la cual, el pokémon psíquico y el de fuego salen volando; pero Raven y Kero logran salvar a los Eevee rápidamente…

- ¡Latias! - exclama Misty al acercarse a su pokémon, el cual cae cerca de ella  
- ¡Houndour! - se alarma el chico al lograrlo atrapar con sus brazos  
- aquí están las criaturas - dice Raven al bajar la canasta negra  
- falta esa - señala Gatomon al Eevee del principio

Aquel Eevee, que parece ser el más decidido a luchar, aun estando algo débil, se prepara para atacar a un Phantomon, para agradecer la ayuda de Latias y Houndour, por haber salvado a sus compañeros.

- ¡¡iiiii!! - grita el pokémon con energía

Aquel Eevee corre rápidamente, antes de llegar contra los Phantomon, da un salto y con un ligero movimiento circular en el aire, ataca de frente a los dos digimon…

- uso un ataque de embestida - dice impresionada Misty  
- ¡Houndour, acabalos con lanzallamas! - ordena el chico al bajarlo

Houndour se acerca un poco y rápidamente lanza esa gran llamarada de un fuerte tono naranja. Latias va con el Eevee quien caerá por su debilidad, está llega con velocidad, lo levanta y se lo lleva con Misty y los demás…

- ¡¡nooo… dejanos!! - gritan los digimon al sentir la llamarada en sus cuerpos

Los digimon fantasma se alejan con rapidez, dejando aquel lugar libre. Houndour camina con alegría hacia Takashi, quien lo espera con los brazos abiertos.

- se fueron - suspira la digimon con alivio  
- Gatomon, no es por nada pero… ¿por qué no fuiste? - pregunto Takashi, interesado en conocer aquella razón  
- ¿qué?… bueno, es que, recordé algo… los Phantomon nunca están solos, siempre están acompañado de un digimon, uno llamado Myotismon… - se pone a temblar un poco - pero, este mundo es unido, así que, creo que el no está por aquí  
- no te preocupes mucho - dice con alegría Misty al abrazarla  
- no estas sola, cuentas con nosotros - afirma Raven con ánimos

Latias y Houndour llegan con sus entrenadores; Raven observa al Eevee algo lastimado y débil, antes de que la pelirroja lo tome, la titan se lo pide, por lo que Latias se lo da. La chica de cabello lila toma al pokémon, ella cierra los ojos y comienza a pronunciar su frase… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Eevee, poco a poco, recupera la energía perdida, mientras mira a la titan, quien es rodeada por un aura celeste…

- mis poderes curativos le devolveran la energía en cuestión de segundos - les dice la chica, al observar al pequeño ser  
- cuantos Eevee, me alegra que estén bien - dice Misty mientras acaricia a algunos  
- iiiii - se acomoda uno de ellos, para que la pelirroja lo acaricie  
- ¡iiivviii! - exclaman los demás al jugar en el suelo  
- ¿los dejaremos aquí? - pregunto con preocupación Kero  
- su hogar está aquí - responde el chico algo desanimado  
- iivii - dice con alivio el pokémon  
- ya se siente mejor… - dice Raven al observar los brillantes ojos del pokémon

Raven deja a Eevee en el suelo, pero este la mira con ternura y se coloca junto a ella, llevando a que la titan se impresione, los demás solo miran felices como el pokémon demuestra su agradecimiento.

Retornando a Deak Down, en el interior del castillo, en una recámara grande. Una de color blanco con marcos verdes, donde hay una gran cama y varios muebles adornados con flores de color blanco; se encuentran platicando 3 personas, quienes se tratan de los miembros de la Patrulla Roja. Jessie está sentada en su cama, James en una silla y Meowth en el suelo, en eso, Serenity entra.

- ¡James, Meowth!, ¿qué hacen aquí? - pregunta con sorpresa la chica al verlos  
- solo vienen a platicar conmigo, no es problema… - responde Jessie, dando a entender que no es mala su compañía - ¿o si?  
- no, para nada…  
- eso me alegra 'manta - dice James sonriendo  
- bueno, solo venia a ver como estaban, si se les ofrece algo pueden llamarme, mi nombre es Serenity, luego vendré a darles un recorrido por el castillo para que conozcan los lugares esenciales - les dice la chica con gentileza y amabilidad  
- ¿por qué tan gentil? - pregunta algo egoísta Meowth  
- ¿a qué te refieres? - cuestiono confundida Serenity, al recargarse en la puerta abierta  
- lo que el chimuelo trata de decir, es… ¿por qué nos tratas bien si…  
- si hace unos momentos, ese tal Jack entro para decirnos que somos unos fracasados y que Elixte nos correrá a la primera y un montón de cosas sin sentido - contesta algo molesta Jessie, interrumpiendo a James  
- Jack… - menciona con molestia la chica de ojos verdes - escuchen, ese tipo es un egoísta, solo quiere ser el preferido de Elixte, no le hagan caso, si les llega a molestar pueden decirme, yo lo pondré en su lugar  
- pero… pero, ¿y tu?, ¿qué no eres mala malita? - pregunto con confusión James

Serenity se queda callada por la pregunta de James, ella se acomoda el mechón de cabello que tenia sobre su rostro, Jessie logra notar algo en la chica…

- yo no soy como ellos, soy… mala, pero no por eso debo tratar mal a personas que viven en el mismo lugar que yo, aquí no todos somos tan malos, o egoístas, está Yami Bakura, el… no es tan malo - responde la chica algo confundida con sus palabras  
- ¿es el sujeto de cabello blanco verdad? - pregunta Jessie algo sonrojada  
- si, el mismo… - contesta parándose con firmeza - bien, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme  
- ¡espera! - detiene Meowth a Serenity, quien apenas dio un par de pasos  
- ¿qué te pasa chimuelo? - pregunto James al notar extraño al felino  
- es que, me ruge mi panchita… tengo hambre - dice el felino con desilusión  
- puedes ir al comedor, ahí hay mucha comida… - le sugiere Serenity con amabilidad  
- ¿quién quiere venir? - les pregunta a Jessie y James algo emocionado  
- oye, yo no quiero, estoy algo cansado y me duele todo el cuerpo - dice James agachándose  
- yo tampoco, no tengo hambre - le dice Jessie dando un suspiro  
- chicos por favor, siempre dejandome abajo - se cubre la cara con una pata mientras llora  
- no te preocupes, el te acompañara… - Serenity saca una pokébola - ¡Murkrow!

La chica libera a un ave color negra en la puerta de la habitación; Jessie, James y Meowth se sorprenden al ver aquella criatura, la cual extiende sus alas y abre su pico…

- orale, tu también tienes pokémon - dice impresionado James  
- si, creo… que yo soy la única que los tiene, bueno, aparte de Jack… el solo tiene un Gastly - les comenta la chica  
- murkrou  
- Murkrow, acompaña a Meowth hasta el comedor - le ordena la chica al moverse un poco  
- mur mur…

Serenity le abre paso a los dos pequeños pokémon, pequeños hablando con el tamaño de la chica; ellos se marchan mientras hablan un poco, ya que Meowth puede comprender a Murkrow.

- bueno, como Meowth ira al comedor, el les dirá donde pueden ir a comer, más tarde les mostrare las otras partes del castillo - insinúa la chica al dar un par de pasos  
- orale, gracias por ser tan buena - le agradece James con amabilidad  
- yo…  
- oye, ¿ese tal Elixte no te dice nada por ayudarnos? - le pregunto Jessie al aprovechar que la chica se detuvo  
- pues, solo les puedo decir que le hagan caso, no traten de hacer el bien en este lugar - sugiere Serenity, a manera de advertencia  
- ¿el bien?, nosotros somo malos puros… somos más malos que los piratas - dice James en tono machista  
- jaja, solo tengan cuidado - les advierte la chica antes de irse

Serenity abandona aquel lugar, caminando por los estrechos pasillos, James se recuesta en la cama, sintiendo la suavidad de esta, mientras que Jessie se queda algo pensativa…

- vez, que se siente tener todos los lujos y comodidades que soñábamos - dice James al tomar una almohada  
- James, nosotros no vivimos así, nosotros somos de… andar libres y salir, no estar encerrados - insinúa Jessie algo mortificada  
- pero Jessie, siempre hemos querido esto, además… que tal si ese Elixte no es igual a nuestro antiguo jefe, miranos, cambiamos de uniforme y todo…  
- esa chica, Serenity… - interrumpe Jessie a su compañero - nos dejo un mensaje  
- ¿cuál? - voltea James a todas partes simultaneamente  
- no dejo una hoja James, es un lenguaje que solo las mujeres podemos entender - le explica Jessie con seriedad  
- si tu, como no… solo quieres hacerte la importante - dice James burlándose  
- ¡callate tonto! - golpea a James en la cabeza - sabes, me iré a comer con Meowth  
- ouch, pero… dijiste que no tenias hambre, además no sabes en donde esta - le reprocha James, mientras se masajea la cabeza  
- cambie de opinión, y… mi instinto me guiara - le dice algo molesta

Jessie se retira, dejando solo a James en el suelo, pues con el golpe se cayó de la cama.

- mujeres, ¿quien las entiende? - suspira el chico al levantarse

Volviendo con la A-P, adentrandonos en el bosque, con grandes árboles que cubren un bello lugar, en donde hay un gigantesco árbol, en forma de cueva, bueno, su tronco tiene un gran hoyo; además de tener grandes hojas que cubren todo el lugar con una gran sombra, también hay un arroyo en donde se puede beber, ya que ahí viven los Eevee, quienes se encuentran felices jugando por el lugar.

- aquí estarán a salvo - insinúa Raven, bajando al ultimo Eevee  
- me alegra ver más pokémon - dice Misty con alegría  
- al parecer los gatos si saben como vivir - dice algo irónica la titan  
- ejem… - toze Gatomon como una indirecta  
- disculpa, nuevamente se me olvido decir… gatitos cafés - responde Raven sin ánimos  
- bueno, no es por ser malo pero, continuemos… - sugiere Takashi al caminar un poco

La A-P se dispone a retirarte, pero los Eevee los detiene con varios gritos, el grupo voltea y observa como todos los pokémon se han agrupado y juntos los observan con alegría…

- ¡¡iiiiiiivviiiii!! - gritan todos los Eevee  
- están dando las gracias - les dice Raven con una sonrisa  
- ¿entiendes su lenguaje? - pregunta sorprendido Kero  
- no es difícil entender algo obvio… - insinúa Gatomon con simpatía

Misty y Takashi se despiden, Raven se da la vuelta para irse; al igual que Gatomon y Kero, quienes también se despiden mientras comienzan a marcharse.

Volviendo a Deak Down, nos ubicamos en las afueras del castillo, un amplío lugar para entrenar, como si se tratara de un pequeño estadio de fútbol; ahí se encuentran Serenity y sus pokémon…

- ¡Misdreavus usa canto mortal! - ordena la chica con firmeza

En aquella plataforma se encuentran Misdreavus, Banette, Haunter, Shedinja y Murkrow, quienes están entrenando junto a su entrenadora; Murkrow trata de atacar a Shedinja con un ataque ala o una bola sombra, pero Banette lo protege dándole a Murkrow su ataque trueno y rayo hielo a la vez. Mientras que Misdreavus se prepara para usar aquel canto fatal, Serenity rápidamente le ordena a…

- ¡Haunter, impidelo con tu puño sombra! - ordeno rápidamente la chica

Haunter se mueve rápidamente en el aire, creando con su puño una especie de campo color morado; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, este pokémon golpea a Misdreavus fuertemente. Aquel pokémon fantasma cae algo cansada…

- ¡basta! - les grita a los 5 pokémon - Misdreavus, debes ser un poco más rápida…  
- haunter haun  
- mi… misdrea! - dice moviendose en forma de disculpa  
- vaya entrenamiento - dice Bakura, quien llega repentinamente  
- Bane, Mis, Haun, Mur, She… pueden descansar - les dice la chica

Los pokémon se van por ahí para descansar, dejando a Serenity y Bakura solos en aquel amplio estadio. Ellos comienzan a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia una de las fuentes del lugar…

- nunca he visto que entrenes con tus poderes - insinúa Bakura con intenciones de luchar  
- no ocupo hacerlo, se controlarlos… - contesta de manera defensiva, sintiendo las intenciones de su compañero - dime, ¿no te gustaría tener un pokémon?  
- jaja, no ocupo esas cosas, para eso tengo mis cartas… - le muestra su deck, el cual saca del bolsillo de su pantalón - son más fuertes  
- si tu lo dices… - insinúa Serenity avanzando un poco más, retando al chico  
- ¿disculpa? - pregunto algo ofendido el chico

Volviendo con la A-P, quienes caminan por un bosque algo corto, ya que comienza a despejarse un poco, se puede notar que los árboles se extienden más, dejando ver el gran cielo azul, cubierto por algunas nubes y con el sol brillante…

- me da, no sé… dejar a esos Eevee - se dirige Misty a Takashi algo preocupada  
- no te preocupes, hay muchos Eevee grandes, sabrán como cuidarse - le dice el chico con sinceridad  
- además, aquella criatura era fuerte - le dice Raven a Misty para calmarla  
- estarán a salvo, creeme - dijo Gatomon con felicidad, mientras avanza dando saltos  
- eso espero, es que este lugar…  
- oigan, soy yo… o hay humedad aquí - interrumpe Kero a Misty, dirigiéndose a todos

Todos se detienen para sentir la sensacion de la temperatura y en efecto, parece que hay humedad y una leve brisa que se siente más cercana…

- reconozco ese aroma, ¡es un océano! - exclama con emoción la pelirroja  
- hace días que sentimos esa brisa, debe estar muy cerca - insinúa Takashi al dar un gran respiro  
- ¿muchos días?, quizá hemos estado avanzando muy lento o el océano es inmenso - aclara Kero algo optimista  
- demasiado… miren - señala Raven a un lugar entre los árboles

Ambos miran al lugar señalado, no muy lejos se logra ver un extenso mar de brillante agua azul, que refleja las nubes en el cielo, todos se encuentran asombrados por saber que hay un océano cerca, sin embargo, alguien no lo esta tanto…

- ¡aguaa! - exclama en silencio la digimon, algo temerosa  
- parece que no hay más camino, todo termina en ese lugar - dice con desilusión el chico  
- si, mira… - señala la pelirroja - se ve algo a lo lejos  
- es cierto - afirma Raven al observar con detenimiento

A lo lejos, logran ver entre el mar, una especie de isla color verde, no se distingue nada ya que la distancia es mucha, pero al menos saben que es tierra firme.

- ese es nuestro destino - dice con entusiasmo Takashi, al ver finalmente aquella isla  
- yo… no quiero estar cerca del agua - dice Gatomon algo apenada y con miedo

Takashi y Misty ven el temor de Gatomon por el agua, ahora deben pensar en como cruzar ese gran océano, sin mojarse; mientras tanto, ellos no saben que alguien los ha estado siguiendo, ocultándose en los arbustos del lugar…

De vuelta en Deak Down…  
De nuevo en la habitación central, el lugar en donde Elixte guarda libros, imagenes, muchas cosas que le son útiles; se encuentran el mencionado demonio y Serenity, hablando, ambos están parados, solo que Elixte esta en su forma humana, como siempre lo ha estado en el interior del castillo…

- ya le dije - insiste Serenity con su respuesta  
- Serenity… un cambio como ese no se hace solo…  
- lo mismo digo, ¿quién controla todo el planeta? - se cruza de brazos la chica, interrumpiéndolo y evadiendo un poco la conversacion  
- tengo, aliados en varias partes del mundo, puedo estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo - responde con seriedad el demonio, mirándola fijamente  
- hablando de estar en todos lados… - se detiene a pensar - este planeta es muy grande  
- ¿si? - pregunto con sarcasmo el demonio, por la ironía de aquella frase  
- digame… Takashi, ¿es el único humano en este mundo? - pregunto con gran interés la chica, al notar aquel detalle

Elixte se queda sorprendido y sin poder contestar a su pregunta, una que podría ser muy relevante; Serenity nota algo raro en el, podría ser acaso, ¿qué hay otro humano en ese mundo?, esa es la pregunta que pasa por la mente de la chica, ya que el silencio puede dar varias respuestas.

- si… por suerte es el único, por eso, hay que ayudarle a regresar - contesta Elixte algo nervioso  
- el único humano en este mundo - se dice Serenity algo pensativa y asombrada  
- creo que ya puedes retirarte - le ordena Elixte sin más intenciones de charlar  
- si, con su permiso… amo Elixte - se inclina con elegancia

Serenity sale algo confusa de la habitación, ¿sera acaso que solo un humano habite en un enorme planeta de anime?. Debo notificar, que Serenity es humana, al igual que Misty y otros personajes, pero el concepto de humano, se utilizara para dar a entender que no es un anime. Sin embargo, Elixte se coloca delante de unas de las grandes ventanas de su estancia, observando aquel bosque negro, protegido por la gran luna llena y el cielo cubierto de varias estrellas…

- pobre Serenity… tan inocente, jajaja - comienza a reír con gracia

Después de decir eso, camina hacia la mesa, donde toma una copa de vino tinto que tenia cerca, la cual observa con detenimiento, mientras sonríe…

- te equivocas, Takashi… - hace una pausa mientras bebe de la copa - no es el único humano en este mundo…

Elixte muestra una sonrisa, guardando un gran secreto hacia otros más. ¿Qué estará pasando realmente?, ¿habrá otro humano en este mundo?, ¿cuando se revelaran todos los misterios que se envuelven?; una fría noche se llevara a cabo en ese mundo, el comienzo de un nuevo imperio… sera el tormento de la A-P.

**continuará**


	46. Capitulo 45

Un gran viaje está por finalizar, la A-P ha logrado salvar a esos Eevee, y ahora observan su nueva ruta, mientras que el lado del mal parece descansar. Serenity entrena a sus pokémon y ahora está decidida a ser una villana perfecta; mientras que la Patrulla Roja, conformada por Jessie, James y Meowth, trataran de no arruinar los planes de Elixte y este… aun esconde una que otra sorpresa.

- Anime Cap. 45: **El nuevo poder y el fin de uno - II. parte** -

Ahora iniciamos en Deak Down…  
En las afueras del castillo, en uno de los jardines, uno que muestra algo de belleza, ya que ese lugar lo ha cuidado Serenity, adornándolo con flores blancas, con un césped y arbustos verdes oscuro y con árboles de troncos negros y hojas grises, donde en el centro, hay un pequeño lago con rosas blancas dentro de el, un lago cristalino adornado con rosas rojas alrededores, sin duda, el jardín más hermoso del castillo; en donde se encuentran Serenity, Jessie, James y Meowth…

- bien, este es otro de los jardines del castillo, el cual está a cargo mio y con esto, concluimos el recorrido - dice la chica mostrándoles el lugar  
- orale, que bonito - dice Meowth al oler las flores  
- espera un segundo - dice impaciente Jessie, quien tenia ganas de hablar desde antes  
- ¿qué pasa? - pregunta la chica algo extrañada  
- ¿cómo que hemos concluido, si aun falta mitad del castillo por recorrer? - le pregunta Jessie a Serenity  
- orale 'manta, calmate no - dice James al mover las manos  
- lo que pasa, es que… lo que falta por recorrer, es un lugar que Elixte nos prohibido cruzar - responde la chica algo pesimista  
- un lugar prohibido, ¿debe tener algo valioso no creen chicos? - les pregunta Meowth a James y Jessie, con algo de interés  
- Meowth, ¿qué te dijimos sobre robar? - pregunta Jessie al golpearle la cabeza  
- jaja, en esos lugares… solo Elixte ha entrado, creo que no seria bueno romper sus reglas - les sugiere la chica, procurando que no hagan algo malo  
- las reglas son para romperse, además, no digas que no tienes curiosidad por ir, eh? - pregunta con cara de satisfacción James  
- ¡escuchen!, por nuestro bien… es mejor no arriesgarnos - les advierte la chica, algo molesta por su actitud  
- ok, ´ta gueno - balbucea James algo avergonzado  
- saben, tengo una mejor idea, ya que son la Patrulla Roja, ¿deberían entrenar a sus pokémons no lo creen? - pregunta Serenity mientras saca una pokébola y refleja una sonrisa  
- ¿para qué?, si siempre perdemos - dice desilusionada Jessie  
- nuestro propósito es acabar con ese chico llamado Takashi y sus amigos, si queremos hacerlo, debemos aprender a ser fuertes, ¡así que saquen a sus pokémon o sufrirán las consecuencias! - exclama algo molesta la chica de ojos verdes  
- ¡lo que diga jefecita! - replican los tres miembros a la vez

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones del castillo, en la habitación central para ser exactos; se encuentra Elixte, quien habla con Threid, el cual esta parado cerca de la puerta, ya que al parecer acaba de llegar al cuarto del demonio…

- creo que llego el momento que esperabas… Threid - menciona Elixte con satisfacción  
- si amo, solo digame cuando y yo estaré listo - le afirma el sujeto, mostrando el interés para su misión  
- ¿qué te parece…  
- entre más rápido mejor, ¿no lo cree? - interrumpe con una pregunta, dándole una sugerencia  
- bien, puedes comenzar si gustas - responde el demonio, mostrando una sonrisa  
- enseguida amo, ya tenia ansias de comenzar - le dice con entusiasmo Threid

Threid hace una reverencia, para después abandonar la habitación. Elixte observa por su gran ventana a Serenity y los miembros de la Patrulla Roja, quienes comienzan a liberar pokémon, el solo observa mientras sonríe malvadamente…

Regresando con la A-P…  
Ahora ellos se encuentran en las orillas del bosque, un inmenso océano esta delante de ellos, pequeñas olas del mar llegan y chocan con la arena en donde están ellos, ambos contemplan el bello océano color azul, donde a lo lejos se ven pequeñas luces brillantes, causada por el reflejo de los rayos del sol, como si hubiera hielo o diamantes en el interior; a lo lejos se ve una isla color verde en donde salen algunas nubes que se reflejan en el aquel panorama, mientras una leve brisa se siente gracias al viento poco frió del lugar…

- es... hermoso - dice Misty al quedar admirada por aquel panorama, mientras el aire mueve su cabello  
- aire puro… - dice Takashi al dar un fuerte respiro - que bien se siente

Sin embargo, mientras Misty y Takashi disfrutan de la suave brisa del océano, alguien no está tan contento que digamos, ya que recordemos que hay un integrante que detesta aquel elemento.

- no, agua… ¡aaaaaa! - grita Gatomon, al no querer estar cerca del agua  
- eres un gato, es lógico tu temor hacia el agua - le dice Kero para calmarla  
- no hay que tenerle miedo a algo tan insignificante - insiste con molestia Raven al tomarle con fuerza

Raven trata de tomar a Gatomon, pero esta no quiere soltarse de un árbol del cual se agarro con sus afiladas garras, pero, detrás de ese árbol, alguien se esconde mientras los vigila silenciosamente.

- bien, ¿cómo iremos allá? - le pregunta Takashi a Misty, mientras calcula la gran distancia  
- hablas con la experta acuática - alardea Misty algo sonriente

La pelirroja saca dos pokébolas, las cuales lanza al aire, una de ellas se abre, liberando a una gran serpiente de escamas color azul con partes amarillas, la cual se mete al mar, mientras que la otra pokébola, libera a un ser blanco con alas rojas y un gran carisma, se tratan de…

- ¿Gyarados y Latias? - se pregunta Takashi algo confuso  
- si, tu y yo podemos ir montados en Gyarados, mientras que Gatomon y Kero, por ser chicos… pueden ir en el lomo de Latias volando - sugiere Misty al pensar en tan buena idea  
- ¿volar?… - se pregunta la digimon - ¡¡yo quiero volar!!

Gatomon se suelta instantáneamente, al hacerlo, ella y Raven caen sobre la arena, rápidamente la digimon va con Takashi y Misty, mientras que la titan se levanta, sacudiéndose la arena que esta en su capa, no sin antes ver que Kero se burlaba de aquella escena, por lo cual usa su poder para levantar un poco de arena, para finalmente lanzarla sobre el pequeño ser amarillo, quien la observa algo molesto…

- Gatomon puede digi-evolucionar, me puede llevar a mi - sugiere Takashi al sacar el digivice  
- es mejor ahorrar energías - le dice Misty con anticipacion  
- bueno, creo que tienes razón en eso - dice el chico al guardar aquel objeto

Gatomon y Kero van con Latias, quien se encuentra levitando sobre la arena; Gyarados solo mira a su entrenadora, esperando alguna orden, mientras se agacha un poco…

- Raven, como tu puedes volar, no sé si quieras hacerlo o ir con nosotros en Gyarados - le dice Misty con cortesía  
- volare un poco, si me canso iré con ustedes - contesta la titan mostrando una sonrisa  
- bien, esta decidido - dice la pelirroja al tocar la cara de su pokémon marino  
- laaaa  
- ¡¡brurrr!!

De nuevo en Deak Down, ahora nos encontramos en una habitación de paredes negras, todo totalmente negro, solo sobresale una cama color azul marino, pero, se mira negro. Aquella habitación contiene un balcón el cual, solo tiene cabezas de dragones adornándolo. Una persona se encuentra recargada en ese lugar, contemplando la vista en aquella eterna luna llena; sin embargo, otra persona entra a la habitación.

- ¿siempre tan solo?… - pregunta algo apenada Serenity - perdón por no tocar…  
- no importa, ¿no andabas con la Patrulla Roja? - cuestiona el chico, mientras aun observa la luna  
- decidieron entrenar después, estaban cansados… - contesta algo irónica mientras se recarga en el varandal del balcón - se fueron a comer  
- ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto de nuevo aquel sujeto, levantandose un poco al colocar sus manos en el varandal  
- Threid, solo quiero conocer a las personas de este lugar - responde la chica al sentir que el viento mueve su cabello, el cual se acomoda  
- yo solo le sirvo a Elixte… - se quita del balcón - no para socializar  
- aquella vez que le borraste la memoria a Jack, y cuando me curaste… pensé que tal vez…  
- no me preocupo por nadie - interrumpe Threid con seriedad  
- solo quiero conocerte, siempre te cubres la cara… y…

Threid se mete a su habitación, evadiendo la conversacion de aquella chica. Serenity solo se queda callada al ver que no le presta atención, mientras lo mira algo confundida y angustiada. El chico se detiene y voltea con ella, algo serio y sin interés…

- Serenity, es mejor estar así… - le aconseja el chico, mientras se cubre con su capa  
- bueno, solo quiero que sepas…  
- lo se, puedo contar contigo - interrumpe de nuevo el chico

Serenity se asombra por lo que dice, es como si leyera la mente o supiera mucho sobre ella.

- por favor, no sientas lastima por mi en esta vida - sugiere Threid, al caminar un poco más

Threid camina y deja la habitación, dejando a Serenity en el interior, quien se queda asombrada y pensativa a la vez en el balcón, ya que…

- Threid… esas palabras, las decía Ten - menciona con gran asombro la chica

Serenity se queda pensando, ¿sera posible que su antiguo novio, Ten… sea Threid?, o simplemente el conoce mucho de ella, sin duda, una nueva duda rodeara a la chica, quien tratara de conocer a este extraño personaje a fondo.  
Mientras tanto, en el comedor del castillo, en una de las tantas mesas se encuentran Jack y Bakura, quienes juegan con las cartas de monstruos, las cuales son colocadas en la mesa…

- mi carta de magia es más fuerte - dice Bakura, mostrando una carta color verde  
- yo no se jugar estas cosas - dice molesto Jack al levantarse  
- Jack, ¿eres mago y no sabes? - pregunta Bakura algo sarcástico y con gracia  
- yo me especializo en trucos, no en cartitas - le responde el mago algo ofendido  
- sigue siendo magia… - contesta molesto Bakura  
- como digas, si me disculpas… - comienza a caminar un poco - iré a ver a un amigo del castillo  
- ¿Threid? - cuestiono con duda el chico de cabello plateado  
- no… otro amigo - responde el mago al mirarlo y reflejar una sonrisa

Jack se retira del lugar dejando a Bakura con sus cartas, sin embargo, el se queda algo confundido y sintiendo algo sospechoso en aquel mago, ya que no le conoce un buen lado social, pero esto parece importarle poco, ya que solo acomoda sus cartas.

Mientras tanto, volviendo al gran océano, Gyarados ya se encuentra en el mar, bueno, ya estaba, pero ahora con Misty y Takashi en su lomo; esperando la orden de la pelirroja, mientras que Latias levita un poco algo cerca de ellos, con Gatomon y Kero sobre ella…

- solo sujetense bien, ¿ok? - les dice Misty a Gatomon y Kero  
- sip - contesta la digimon con miedo, sujetandose fuerte, sin lastimar a Latias  
- ¿ya estas listo? - le pregunta Misty a Takashi  
- nunca he viajado en un Gyarados… - responde el chico con emoción, al sentir las escamas del pokémon  
- no es nada de otro mundo, bueno, para ti si - contesta sonriendo la pelirroja con simpatía  
- comodidades y lujo - dice Kero al acomodarse en el pelaje de la pokémon Eon  
- bien… ya estoy lista - les dice Raven mientras levita un poco  
- ¡¡eeeiiiveee!!

Raven, Misty, Takashi y los demás voltean hacia unos arbustos tras escuchar aquel ruido, ellos se dan cuenta que un animal café con una brillante piel sale entre ellos; se trata de Eevee, el mismo que la titan curo, ya que al parecer los ha estado siguiendo…

- ese Eevee, ¿qué hace aquí? - se pregunta Misty al ver que se acerca poco a poco  
- al parecer nos ha estado siguiendo - insinúa Raven sin ánimos  
- ¡eeeee!  
- ¿qué es lo que quiere? - pregunto con duda Takashi

Aquel pokémon camina un poco hacia Raven, ella baja para saber cual es su intención; al bajar, el Eevee corre acercándose finalmente con la titan.

- creo… que ese Eevee te quiere - insinúa Misty al ver que el pokémon la observa con ternura  
- ¡¿qué?!… - se pregunta totalmente asombrada - está cosa debe estar cuidando a su familia  
- ¿está cosa?… - pregunto algo molesta la digimon - prefiero que le digas gatito  
- eeeiiive - se oye del pokémon, el cual juega con la capa de la titan  
- pues, creo que quiere ser tu pokémon - le dice Takashi con alegría

Misty revisa su mochila y baja del Gyarados. Raven levanta al Eevee y este solo sonríe mientras mueve su cola, pero la joven titan lo observa algo inmadura y sin interés en aquel ser…

- toma, si quiere ser tu pokémon… adelante - dice Misty al darle una pokébola  
- amm, yo… ¿con un pokémon? - se pregunta sin interés la titan

Raven baja al Eevee, el cual sigue moviendo su pequeña cola, ella toma la pokébola, el pokémon parece estar listo para entrar; la titan observa la esfera con detenimiento, mientras mira la felicidad del pokémon, ya que ella parece no estar de acuerdo con aquella proposición…

- no, no lo haré - le da la pokébola a Misty  
- ¿por qué? - pregunta algo confundida la pelirroja  
- lo llevare conmigo, no quiero que este encerrado en esa cosa como si fuera un esclavo - responde Raven algo molesta por aquel hecho  
- bueno… - suspira Misty un poco angustiada  
- no digo que lo sean, pero… prefiero tenerlo libre… - sugiere la titan con seriedad - no sé que vio en mi, y no me interesa, pero lo cuidare por ahora  
- eso es bueno, si quieres te puedo enseñar a cuidar un pokémon - le sugiere Misty con alegría  
- solo espero que las demás criaturas estén bien - les dice Kero, recordándoles a los demás pokémon

Dejando un poco este asunto, ahora nos regresamos a Deak Down, de nuevo en los jardines del castillo. Está vez en uno diferente, uno con un amplío espacio, algo libre de flores y arbustos, el cual, Serenity lo aprovechara con Jessie, James y Meowth…

- bien, es momento de entrenar… ya comieron, ahora es momento de luchar - les dice con gran decisión la chica  
- ¿tan pronto? - pregunta Jessie con un tono de molestia  
- no se para que lo hacemos, si de todos modos es lo mismo… - se queja James algo desilusionado  
- perder y perder - continua Meowth con la frase de su compañero  
- ¡escuchen, si queremos ser fuertes debemos entrenar duro, saquen sus pokémons, ahora! - les grita Serenity con molestia  
- ¡lo que digas jefecita! - exclaman los tres con seriedad al mismo tiempo

Jessie, James y Serenity sacan sus respectivos pokémon: Arbok, Seviper, Wobbuffet, Cloyster, Weezing, Victreebel, Cacturne, Arcanine, Murkrow, Haunter, Misdreavus y Banette; una dura batalla comenzara con este entrenamiento, sera acaso que, ¿Jessie y James se volverán unos entrenadores poderosos?.

Volviendo con la A-P; Takashi y Misty ya están sujetos en Gyarados, Gatomon y Kero en Latias, y Raven volando cerca de ellos con Eevee en los brazos; todos ya están listos para cruzar aquel mar. Gyarados comienza a nadar en el firme mar; las suaves olas, algo pequeñas, chocan con el pokémon, llenándolo de brillo y humedad, el océano se mira brillante, por su parte; Latias y Raven logran apreciar esa belleza y se logran ver reflejadas en el mar mientras vuelan con detenimiento…

- se ve muy lejos - le dice Gatomon algo temerosa  
- si, pero llegaremos seguros - asegura Takashi, tranquilizando un poco a la digimon  
- si pasa algo…

Misty lanza dos pokébolas al aire, de las cuales, en una se libera un hermoso pez pequeño de color blanco con franjas naranjas y algunas de color rojo oscuro; aquella criatura de ojos azules y un cuerno en la frente se coloca en el mar con felicidad; mientras que en la otra, sale una estrella con un cristal rojo en el centro…

- jhea!  
- goldin  
- ellos nos cuidaran - concluye Misty, al haber liberado a Goldeen y Staryu  
- que bien, que preparación - dice asombrado el chico al sentir el movimiento de Gyarados

Todos miran aquella pequeña isla, mientras los pokémon avanzan con tranquilidad, su nuevo destino; mientras una suave brisa fresca toca sus rostros y mueve algunos cabellos naranja de Misty y rojos de Takashi, al igual que las delicadas orejas de Gatomon y la capa de Raven…

- un nuevo lugar, un nuevo destino… esto es como los viajes de Ash, solo que un poco más diferentes y peligrosos, pero siempre salimos ilesos, me pregunto si volveré a ver a mis amigos y, ¿qué sucederá ahora? - se pregunta en silencio la pelirroja al sujetarse bien de Gyarados  
- no quiero caerme… - dice Gatomon, quien voltea con Takashi - debo ser valiente, afrontar mis temores, al principio me uní para restaurar el digimundo y los demás animes, pero ahora, debo ayudar a Takashi y a los demás, ya que nosotros, salvaremos este mundo…  
- a pesar de que la AP me encomendó estar con ellos, no he sido yo misma, los conozco desde hace poco, son buenas personas, gracias a ellos no soy tan cortante, sarcástica y reservada, bueno, un poco; sin embargo, tengo miedo de que mis poderes nos vuelvan a causar molestia, al igual que el día en que me conocieron y cuando envié a Takashi a su mente, espero, que todo vuelva a la normalidad… - se dice Raven en su mente, mientras cubre al Eevee con sus manos  
- no se que razón tuvo Sakura para abandonarme y liberar las cartas Clow, pero gracias a ello, he conocido a este grupo, al cual debo conocer más si quiero ser un buen integrante de el y cuidar de Takashi, ya que, parece que el está en peligro… por una misión, pero… ¿la cumpliremos? - se cuestiona Kero en silencio al ver al chico

Todos se encuentran viendo su nuevo destino, todos callados y pensativos, solo se escucha el ruido que rompe las olas del mar al chocar con Gyarados y como Goldeen y Staryu nadan…

- hace tiempo que estoy en este lugar, he conocido a muchas personas, nunca creí que unos dibujos o caricaturas fueran más que eso, ellos son humanos también, Raven, Gatomon, Misty, Kero, Yami, todos tienen sentimientos y se preocupan por algo, al igual que yo por mi familia; solo espero que mi familia no se preocupe mucho por mi, debo encontrar a Yami y detener a Elixte y claro, restaurar este mundo a como de lugar… - se propone el chico, con gran decisión

Mientras ellos se alejan, un par de nubes negras aparecen detrás de ellos, algo lejos, más sin embargo, en ellas aparece una sombra… una gran sombra con ojos blancos, la cual se trata de Elixte quien los observa desde su castillo. Una inmensa oscuridad se acerca, los destinos están marcados, el bien y el mal, la luz y la oscuridad se enfrentaran nuevamente por controlar un mundo… ¿Qué sucederá ahora?, ¿lograra Takashi regresar a su mundo?, ¿cuáles son las verdaderas intensiones de Elixte, por acabar con los anime y Takashi?, ¿Serenity sera la villana perfecta o, solo es un simple peón del mal?, ¿la Patrulla Roja, sera problema para la A-P?… ¿Qué pasara con cada uno de los personajes?…

Nuevas sorpresa les esperan en su nuevo destino, nuevos personajes, más historias, batallas que estarán entre la vida y la muerte, conflictos y problemas que parecerán no tener solución, más y nuevas cosas pasaran en este mundo, ahora los personajes llevaran su peso en la historia y algunos revelaran cosas que nadie imagino…

Los misterios se irán resolviendo poco a poco, más preguntas surgiran, pero el destino es el mismo: salvar un mundo. La 2da Temporada de esta historia traerá nuevas sorpresas y grandes retos, una nueva aventura comenzara; Anime World: The Anime Patrol mission (2da. Temporada), muy pronto.

**continuará**

_lista de personajes actualizada..._


	47. Capiutlo 46

Ha pasado casi un mes, desde que **Takashi Oriyaba**; un chico de 16 años, de aspecto decidido, algo tímido y valiente, entro a un mundo paralelo, a una dimensión nueva llamada Mundo del Anime (_Anime World_). Un lugar en donde algunos personajes conocidos y otros no tanto, se han unido por consecuencia de un demonio llamado **Elixte**, mejor conocido como **EL OLVIDO**, ¿la razón?, es desconocida, al principio era acabar con los anime, pero su actual y principal objetivo es acabar con Takashi, y con el grupo que podría detener sus planes…

Sin embargo, este personaje no está solo; en su viaje, a conocido a una gran variedad de personas. La primera en conocerlo y unirse fue **Gatomon**; este digimon de la luz se unió a el para restaurar el digimundo y los demás anime, y claro, ayudar a Takashi a regresar a su mundo real. Pero también a conocido al mal, como a **Jack**; un extrovertido mago aliado de Elixte, que al principio les causo problemas, pero gracias a el, Takashi obtuvo su primer pokémon: Bellsprout.

Más tarde, la famosa entrenadora de pokémon tipo agua y líder del gimnasio Celeste, conoce a este singular grupo… sí, se trata de **Misty**; quien se unió al grupo para volver a viajar, como lo hacia con Ash. Ella pertenece actualmente al grupo… al igual que **Raven**, la joven titan de la oscuridad, perteneciente a la Patrulla de Anime (Anime Patrol), una organizacion compuesta por personajes de anime con el objetivo de detener a Elixte y proteger al humano; la cual le encomendó unirse al grupo para protegerlo…  
El último en unirse fue **Kero**, el protector del libro Clow, después de que sin razón alguna, Sakura libero las cartas Clow y abandono a dicho personaje. Trayendo a si, un nuevo destino, pues su mentor ahora es Takashi, a quien acompañara en su trayecto.

Este grupo llamado A-P, ha conocido a otros personajes más que también les ayudaran y otros… que solo les darán problemas. Juntos han combatido con seres mágicos, algunos han tenido batallas pokémon o simplemente han presenciado algún duelo entre rivales… aunque claro, han conocido buenos amigos.

Al principio, el propósito era regresar a Takashi a su mundo por medio de Elixte y restaurar los anime; pero ahora, es detener al demonio y encontrar a _**Yami Yugi**_, antiguo aliado del grupo, el cual fue secuestrado, ya que solo es un espíritu en el rompecabezas del milenio. Por otra parte, se encuentra **Serenity**, una chica hermosa y algo fría que oculta un pasado triste y un secreto hacia Takashi, el cual puede revelarse a uno de sus amigos… **Yami Bakura**.

Un mundo extraño con un trama no muy claro por ahora, pero con una aventura donde habrá mas misterios, nuevos personajes, más villanos y muchas sorpresas, en donde un mal paso podría cambiar el destino de los anime y del grupo A-P. ¿Podrán Takashi y los demás detener a Elixte?, ¿volverá todo a la normalidad o la destrucción acabara con el Anime World?, o simplemente… ¿Quieres seguir leyendo ésta historia?…

**Anime World: The Anime Patrol Mission**

**Anime Cap. 46  
_- Un nuevo inicio en... ¿Ciudad Algaria? -_**

En una parte del mundo, en una lejana ciudad, un estadio es la sensacion de aquel lugar. Hay una plataforma con forma de un gran cuadrado blanco, en donde miles de espectadores, yacen sentados en las butacas presenciando la batalla que dará inicio.  
Se trata del famoso torneo de las artes marciales, en donde un chico alto, de complexión delgada, tez blanca y cabello rojo con un atuendo algo sofisticado; se enfrentara con una chica algo exuberante, una mujer de largo y lacio cabello verde, piel clara y una vestimenta gótica.

- ¡damas y caballeros!, después de duros enfrenamientos y peleas algo sencillas, hemos llegado a la final, con dos grandes luchadores que han demostrado ser más de lo que aparentan. La batalla final, entre, ¡el chico amante del poder: Iori, contra la belleza nocturna: Morrigan! - fueron las palabras del presentador, quien demuestra una gran emoción

- vaya, no acostumbro luchar con bellezas - dice Iori con un tono de victoria al subir en la plataforma  
- que caballeroso, lastima que no haya muchos hombres como tu - contesta Morrigan de forma seductora al ascender a la plataforma  
- Iori contra Morrigan… ¡¡comiencen!!

Mientras tanto, en el universo… fuera del planeta tierra, en donde las estrellas y constelaciones se miran resplandecientes en un cielo oscuro; una guerra intergalactica se lleva a cabo. Una pequeña nave naranja de forma circular, comanda a otras naves de fuerzas espaciales para detener a un grupo de bandidos alienigenas. La chica al mando, una mujer de largo cabello amarillo dirige la tripulación de nombre Comet Blasters.

- comandante, están listos para atacarnos - dice una voz de una mujer preocupada  
- es hora de responder… ¿listos chicos? - pregunta la chica al mando con gran seguridad  
- si, ¡¡comandante Samus Aran!! - contestaron los tripulantes con un tono de victoria

No todo parece protección y diversión… en una lejana ciudad, en otro continente muy lejos, una ciudad parecida a New York; con grandes rascacielos y edificios altos y un aire limpio; una gran limusina negra con ventanas oscuras se detiene frente a un gran edificio. Aquel lugar parece ser las oficinas de la O.N.U.; si, la ONU, en este mundo, los anime se unieron y algunos de ellos tienen esta organización; la O.N.U. creo una suborganizacion llamada Anime Patrol, ya que siendo animes deben restaurar sus mundos, detener a Elixte y salvar al humano del mundo real. Bueno, se puede apreciar que aquel vehículo lleva 3 personas en el interior, ambas armadas, no se logran distinguir quienes son, pero llevan armas de diferentes clases…

- aquí es - dice una voz de una mujer, quien parece ser la líder  
- ya sabemos que hacer, pero, ¿lo haremos? - pregunta una chica algo temerosa aun  
- deben hacerlo, son ordenes del jefe - contesta la líder algo exigente  
- como usted diga…

Nos concentraremos en esas historias después, por ahora nos especializaremos en la A-P, el grupo conformado por Takashi, Gatomon, Misty, Raven y Kero, los cuales siguen viajando en Gyarados y Latias, con Staryu y Goldeen. Ambos, están cerca de la gran isla, que en realidad, podría ser un posible continente o una enorme isla como Japón conformada por secciones; sin embargo, antes de llegar… Takashi esta parado en el lomo de Gyarados, algo firme mientras se sujeta de uno de los picos de su cabeza, se puede ver a Weepinbell a su lado, puesto que…

- ahora, ¡hojas navaja! - le ordena el chico

Weepinbell se encuentra luchando contra un pokémon marino de color azul oscuro y algunas rayas amarillas, el pokémon tiene un aspecto algo brillante y desafiante, se trata de un Sharpedo que viajaba en una manada y al parecer Takashi lo quiere. El pokémon hierba lanza una serie de hojas hacia Sharpedo, este al ser de agua recibe un buen daño…

- ¡tu puedes! - exclama con ánimos Misty  
- usa tu látigo cepa y luego somnifero - ordeno nuevamente Takashi para aprovechar la debilidad del pokémon

Sharpedo luce furioso ante los ataques. El pokémon se sumerge rápidamente en el océano, para luego dar un gran salto, y así poder aplicar mordisco en el pokémon hierba; pero este logra atacarlo con sus látigos; Sharpedo parece debilitarse un poco, el pokémon de Takashi aprovecha y usa su somnífero; pequeñas partículas color azul salen de su boca en dirección al pokémon agua/siniestro, quien lentamente cae en sueño. El chico de cabello rojo aprovecha lanzando su pokébola, está se abre y el pokémon entra en un resplandor rojo, la pokébola se mueve un poco, pero después de unos segundos se paraliza indicando que el pokémon fue capturado exitosamente.

- ¡¡sii, tengo un Sharpedo!! - exclama emocionado Takashi al sujetar la pokébola  
- buen trabajo Takashi - felicita Misty dando un par de palmadas  
- saben, tengo una duda - les dice Raven mientras tiene a su Eevee dormido  
- ¿cual? - le pregunta Misty  
- ¿cómo caben esos animales en esas bolas? - pregunta algo confundida con interés en saber la razón  
- yo también tengo esa duda, yo le había preguntado a Takashi hace tiempo - insinúa Gatomon algo molesta  
- pues verán, al lanzar y abrir la pokébola, esta libera un rayo color rojo que encoje al pokémon, introduciéndolo a la pokébola, por dentro no se que hay, pero al liberarlo, este lo hace con un destello blanco regresandolo a su forma normal - responde con felicidad Misty  
- ¿en serio? - le pregunta sorprendido Takashi  
- jaja, bueno es lo que yo pienso - responde Misty con simpatía  
- hablando de tamaños, quisiera saber… ¿cómo te puedes transformar Gatomon? - pregunta Kero quien parece estar acostado arriba de Latias  
- ¿yo? - pregunta con algo de pena la digimon  
- es cierto, nunca me has dicho - dice Takashi con decepción  
- nunca preguntaste - le contesta Gatomon algo arrogante  
- yo quiero saber, como de un bonito gatito, te vuelves en un hermoso ángel - menciona Misty con alegría e interés  
- bueno… al momento de cambiar, me cubro en un esplendor que me da información de mi nueva forma y me transformo, es que, soy información y al recibir más y sentir algo con mi compañero humano, este me transforma, en realidad no se muy bien en que se basa la digievolucion - responde dudosa aun  
- pokémon y digimon, misterios sin resolver - dice con una sonrisa Takashi  
- pues si somos un grupo, hay que conocernos - insinúa Misty al mirar a Takashi  
- si… - dice Raven al taparse con su capa  
- pero aquí… el que no nos cuenta nada es Takashi - dice Kero, señalando al chico  
- es cierto, tu sabes mucho de nosotros… - dice Raven quien se encuentra arriba de Gyarados  
- pero nosotros de ti nada - concluye Misty, quien esta sentada  
- bueno… yo… amm… - se sonroja el chico sin saber que decir  
- ¿tienes hermanos? - le pregunta Misty  
- ¿tienes novia? - pregunto Kero  
- ¿qué te gusta hacer? - le pregunto Gatomon  
- ¿qué es lo que te deprime? - pregunta Raven

Todos se le enciman a Takashi, haciendo preguntas, pero este mueve un poco la cabeza y nota que Gyarados ya esta algo cerca de la isla…

- ¡miren, ya estamos cerca! - señala Takashi en forma de distracción, ya que todos han volteado  
- vaya, miren ese edifico - dice asombrada Misty  
- tiene un gran cohete, debe ser un centro espacial - afirma Raven sin ánimos

Todos se encuentran felices y asombrados al saber que llegaran, a excepción de Raven; Gyarados y Latias se mueven un poco más rápido y Takashi solo suspira al salvarse de no contestar las preguntas, pero, alguien no está emocionado por llegar…

- contesta - dice Gatomon esperando las respuestas  
- ¡Gatomon! - exclama asustado el chico  
- te conozco desde hace tiempo, quiero conocer un poco más de ti - le dice la digimon algo decepcionada  
- bueno, pues… si tengo hermanos, solo una y…

Takashi comienza a contarle un poco sobre el, mientras Gatomon escucha atenta las respuestas de las preguntas que le hicieron; sin embargo, los demás no ponen atención por ver como se acercan a la isla, a la cual ya están por llegar en unos minutos.

Mientras tanto, en Deak Down…  
La Patrulla Roja se encuentra en las afueras del castillo, ellos están caminando por el bosque negro, solo la luz de la luna llena le da un brillo al lugar…

- debe haber algo por aquí - dice muy persistente Jessie  
- oye manta… creo que ya debemos meternos, ¿no crees? - pregunta James con algo de miedo  
- ¿a que le tienes miedo James?, si estamos seguros… recuerda que aquí viven los malos - dice Jessie con seguridad  
- pero… me da algo de mellito - comienza a temblar James  
- deja de tener miedo… - le golpea Jessie en la cabeza - recuerda que somos villanos, así que no hay que temerle a nada

Jessie mueve unos arbustos color negro que estaban cerca de ellos, ella logra ver una esfera y al tratar de tocarla, una especie de perro gigante con grandes colmillos sale de los arbustos, logrando que se exalte y caiga hacia atrás por miedo…

- ¡¡aaaaaa!! - grita asustada al arrastrarse  
- jajajaja… muy buena chimuelo - ríe James a carcajadas  
- jeje, de viste ver tu cara Jessie, ajajaaajaa - dice Meowth mientras se ríe y se quita el disfraz  
- ¡¡Meowth!!, umm, saben… yo me meto - dice Jessie al levantarse y caminar para alejarse de ellos  
- Jessie, era solo una broma - dice James en forma de disculpa  
- si, solo fue un chistorete, no te molestes - le suplica Meowth

Jessie se marcha molesta por aquella broma, dejando a James y Meowth solos; quienes al ver hacia arriba, deciden meterse y disculparse con su compañera, por lo cual comienzan a correr algo temerosos.

Volviendo con la A-P…  
Al fin han llegado a la isla, el grupo baja y Misty regresa a Gyarados y Latias; Raven baja a Eevee para que camine un poco. El grupo comienza a caminar por la ciudad, la cual tiene casas color café con un tejado rojo y algunos edificios grandes, pero el único edificio que se logra ver muy bien, es uno de color amarillo que contiene un gran espacio y varios cohetes con una estación de despegan; sin embargo, ellos siguen caminando por las extensas calles, observando a su alrededor, las personas del lugar visten casual y no parecen importarles la presencia de ellos…

- vaya, es muy grande - dice Takashi asombrado  
- si, esta isla es enorme - contesta Misty con gran impresión  
- podría ser un continente - saca conclusiones Gatomon  
- o, simplemente una gran isla con varias ciudades - insinúa Raven al buscar otra opción

Los chicos continúan caminando. Sin embargo, en un lugar alejado de nuestro grupo, en un edificio algo chico (refiriéndome a la cantidad de pisos), un sitio de paredes color azul con franjas verdes y algunas ventanas oscuras; dos personas se encuentran en el interior limpiando…

- esto es todo - dice una chica algo exhausta, tallandose la frente con el brazo  
- bien, ya está todo limpio - contesta un chico con emoción  
- ¡Salamence! - grita una voz ajena

Las personas se dan cuenta que hay otro sujeto con ellos, así que voltean hacia la entrada del lugar, en donde ven un chico de un aspecto difícil de notar, ya que se encuentra en donde no hay mucha luz, pero se logra apreciar un gran animal color azul con enormes alas rojas.

- ¿quien eres? - pregunta asustada la chica al reconocer el animal  
- ¡giro fuego! - ordena la persona, evadiendo la pregunta

Aquel animal, el cual se trata de un desarrollado reptil de escamas azules, brillantes y resistentes, abre su hocico, soltando una llamarada roja y naranja, la cual se vuelve una especie de tornado, dirigiéndose a las dos personas que están ahí, quienes observan con gran temor…

Minutos más tarde…  
Ahora el grupo A-P, ha encontrado un restaurante para comer, un lugar aparentemente lujoso, con mesas redondas cubiertas de manteles blancos y servilletas en forma de cisnes. Nuestro grupo se encuentra comiendo en una mesa cerca de las ventanas, en aquella estancia, se logran ver algunos filetes, sopas calientes, ensaladas y alguna que otras cosa, sin duda un gran banquete…

- todos nos miran raro… - dice algo nerviosa Misty  
- no les hagas caso y solo come - contesta algo cortante Raven mientras prueba de su sopa  
- está deliciosa - dice Gatomon mientras prueba algunos bocados

Raven, Kero y Gatomon se encuentran tranquilos y felices por comer, pero Misty y Takashi se dan cuenta que algunos se les quedan viendo y eso les incomoda un poco…

- no me agrada que me miren así cuando como - dice en tono de vergüenza Takashi  
- a mi también - le sigue Misty levantando lentamente su cuchara  
- ¿por qué nos miran tanto? - pregunta algo confuso Kero  
- ya les dije… ignorenlos - les contesta Raven mientras come y se coloca su gorro  
- por cierto… ¿cómo pagaran? - pregunta algo preocupado la criatura amarilla  
- pues, la joya que vendió Gatomon… bueno, pagaron mucho por eso y creo que aun tenemos dinero para pagar - contesta Takashi algo indeciso  
- además, yo tengo pokédolares y en la entrada dice que si se aceptan - dice Misty con ánimos  
- bueno, no nos preocupemos por el crédito - dice Raven  
- disculpen - les habla una persona que se acerca a la mesa

Un sujeto de traje negro y con una especie de toalla-servilleta en un brazo, se acerca a la mesa, Misty y Takashi lo miran, pero Raven y los otros solo comen; Eevee se encuentra sentado junto con Raven comiendo una ensalada, ya que las mesas tienen sillones como silla…

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunta Misty con amabilidad  
- lamento decir esto, pero debo pedirles que se marchen - contesta el mesero con algo de nervios  
- pero… ¿por qué? - pregunta algo confundida Misty  
- están violando la educación de este lugar… por esa única razón - contesta de manera seria, dejando los nervios atrás  
- ¿educación?, si es por los animales… ahora lo arreglamos - dice Takashi sujetando a Kero  
- ¿¡animales!? - preguntan ofendidos Gatomon y Kero  
- no es por eso, si no por otras cosas… por eso marchense antes de que llamen al gerente - les dice el mesero en un tono de despedida  
- ¿por qué irnos sin una razón? - pregunta algo enfadada Raven  
- disculpe señorita… pero usted es la que menos debería de hablar, ¿cómo puede tener piel gris? - pregunta el mesero  
- nos están discriminando, ¿verdad? - pregunta molesta Raven, mientras un plato cercano se rompe  
- no, solo les pido que se marchen… por favor - contesta el mesero

Todos se quedan callados y algo confundidos. Mientras tanto, regresando a Deak Down…  
Serenity se encuentra jugando un duelo de cartas con Bakura, quien por experiencia va ganando, ambos se encuentran en una habitación llamada Poliseo; un lugar especial para entrenar, contiene algunas mesas y aparatos de gimnasia y dos grandes plataformas de lucha, sus largas paredes son de color azul cielo y el techo es totalmente negro…

- y finalmente utilizo mi carta mágica - dice Bakura al colocar una carta color verde en la mesa  
- en ese caso, volteo esta carta boca arriba y creo que revierte tu magia - dice Serenity recordando algunos detalles  
- ¡¡pero… imposible!! - exclama sorprendido el chico  
- ¿qué sucede? - pregunta Serenity algo confundida  
- usaste la carta de "pronunciar", esa carta de trampa dobla el ataque y lo regresa al oponente… ya perdí - contesta Bakura impresionado por aquella jugada  
- vaya… suerte de principiantes - alardea Serenity  
- si, lo es… eres buena - contesta el chico

Mientras Bakura guarda sus cartas, Serenity logra ver que un sujeto entra, un muchacho de aspecto sombrío y mirada fija, no se distingue muy bien, puesto que la entrada de la habitación y la ubicación de la chica es distante…

- ¿quién es el? - le pregunta a Bakura  
- emm… pues… no lo se, nunca lo había visto - contesta Bakura con sinceridad  
- esto es extraño, cada vez aparecen más personas - se dice en silencio Serenity, al ver caminando aquel sujeto

De vuelta con la A-P, los chicos se encuentran caminando mientras observan el lugar, pero Misty parece estar algo molesta al igual que los demás. Gatomon y Kero están un poco adelante mientras que Raven esta detrás, ya que Eevee camina despacio…

- vaya cortesía - dice algo molesta Misty  
- ¿sopa con tenedor y ensaladas con cuchillo? - pregunta confundido Takashi  
- la comida solida se come con cuchara… - dice Gatomon algo extrañada  
- y las cosas se cortan con la mano, que tonto - se molesta Raven mientras carga a su Eevee  
- esa no es educación, pensar que nos echan por eso - les comenta Misty con enfado  
- bueno, al menos no pagamos jaja - responde el pequeño guardián amarillo con alegría  
- en eso tienes razón, comimos poco… pero fue gratis - dijo Takashi con satisfacción  
- ese centro espacial… - comenta Kero al verlo nuevamente

Todos voltean hacia donde esta, mirándolo fijamente, ya que están algo cerca de el; pero Misty logra captar algo, ya que por su enfado, gira su vista hacia varias direcciones, reconociendo algunos detalles de aquella extraña ciudad…

- un momento… - dice la pelirroja  
- ¿qué sucede Misty? - pregunta Takashi al notarla pensativa  
- un centro espacial… en un lugar cerca del mar, un centro pokémon…  
- ¡centro pokémon!… ¿donde? - pregunta sorprendido Takashi, interrumpiendo a la chica  
- ahí - señala Misty hacia una dirección, algo más adelante que ellos

En efecto, hay un Centro Pokémon no muy lejos de ellos, Gatomon camina un poco y logra ver un gran letrero color gris en donde indica que adelante esta el C.P. y que en otra dirección un…

- gimnasio psíquico - dice Raven al leerlo  
- gimnasio… entonces… ¡¡esta es Ciudad Algaria!! - exclama sorprendida Misty  
- ¡¿qué?!… ¿estas segura? - pregunta sorprendido Takashi  
- ¿Ciudad Algaria? - pregunto sin ánimos Raven  
- si, es una ciudad ubicada en una isla de la región Hoenn - le contesta Misty con seguridad  
- es cierto, ahora entiendo lo de la manada de Sharpedo - insinúa Takashi, tomando ese detalle  
- bueno, y no hay nada más - interrumpe Raven sin interés  
- parece… que este lugar no fue afectado por nada, bueno, excepto por el loco restaurante - dijo indignada Misty  
- está intacto… ¿por qué Elixte no lo modifico? - pregunto con curiosidad Takashi  
- tal vez, haya algo que le interese a Elixte - respondió Kero al colocarse en su hombro

Después de un par de minutos, la A-P se encuentra en el centro pokémon junto con la enfermera Joy y dos Chansey. Eevee descansa felizmente en los brazos de Raven, quien se encuentra junto con Misty y Takashi, quienes hablan con la enfermera; mientras que Gatomon y Kero solo miran algunas personas pasar por las ventanas del centro, a diferencia de los demás, aquel centro pokémon tiene algunas personas más en el…

- si, Vito y Leti están en el gimnasio pokémon - les comenta Joy a los chicos  
- ¿y qué clase de pokémon es ese? - le pregunta una persona que está cerca a Takashi, al señalar a Gatomon  
- pues… amm... tipo normal, jaja - contesta algo penoso el chico, ya que está algo distanciado de las demás  
- oye Takashi, ¿quieres ir con Vito y Leti? - le pregunta Misty  
- ¿Vito y Leti?, escuche que hay un nuevo retador, digo, líder… ya que dicen que Vito y Leti dejaron el gimnasio - dice una chica que escucha aquella conversacion  
- ¿qué dices?, entonces si fue afectada está ciudad - contesta Misty a sus suposiciones  
- creo que deberíamos ver que sucede, ¿no creen? - les pregunta Raven  
- ¿quieres ir a un gimnasio pokémon? - cuestiona Misty algo confundida  
- no, pero si Elixte afecto este lugar, es muy probable que algo malo suceda pronto - responde la titan con algo obvio  
- de acuerdo… - contesta Takashi - vamos allá entonces  
- tengan cuidado chicos, aunque… dudo que haya problemas en esta ciudad - les dice Joy  
- bien, gracias enfermera Joy - le agradece Misty mientras toma sus pokébolas

Takashi y los demás salen del Centro Pokémon, dirigiéndose al Gimnasio Pokémon, en donde visitaran a su nuevo líder y ver por que Ciudad Algaria está tan intacta; sin embargo, alguien sabe de su llegada y los espera ansiosamente…

- se acercan, puedo sentirlo… tu final se acerca Takashi, yo me encargare de aniquilarte… con mis propias manos - dice aquella persona con una expresión de felicidad

¿Quién sera la persona que los está esperando?, no todo parece calma, aunque Ciudad Algaria no fue afectada, aun siguen los problemas y el caos apenas comienza… pues la aventura, apenas está comenzando…

**continuará**


	48. Capitulo 47

El grupo A-P al fin ha llegado a su destino, pero se dan cuenta que no es como parece… han llegado a Ciudad Algaria, ciudad perteneciente a la región de Hoenn; sin embargo, todo indica que no tuvo ni un cambio, todo continua igual y sin ningún problema. Ahora ellos deciden visitar el Gimnasio de Vito y Leti, quienes creen desaparecidos, pero alguien ajeno los espera en aquel lugar…

**Anime Cap. 47  
- **_Un nuevo rival; la furia en camino **-**_

El grupo ha entrado al Gimnasio, un gran edificio color azul marino y algunas partes grises por el exterior. Ellos están caminando por unos pasillos estrechos con poca luz, pues parece que alguien les preparo el camino, el cual los dirige al centro del edificio, en donde se llevan a cabo las batallas pokémon…

- hola, ¿hay alguien aquí? - pregunta Takashi juntando sus manos cerca de su boca  
- ¡Vito, Leti… ¿están aquí?! - grita Misty para que pueden escucharla  
- creo que no hay nadie - dice Raven algo cansada  
- es extraño, ni siquiera se escucha ningún ruido de algún pokémon o entrenador - se dice Misty preocupada por los lideres

Los chicos entran a la gran plataforma, una que esta en una habitación sin techo, exponiéndose al aire libre; ellos comienzan a caminar para buscar a alguien, pero por alguna extraña razón; Raven, Gatomon y Kero comienzan a ser controlados y levantados en el aire, una extraña energía arroja a Raven a una pared y un extraño líquido cubre su cuerpo impidiendo mover sus manos y piernas, solo su cabeza; Gatomon y Kero son arrojados a otra pared y sus cuerpo se congelan rápidamente, solo sus cabezas se salvan. Takashi y Misty tratan de liberarlos con algún pokémon, tomando una pokébola, pero una fuerza se los impide, Eevee se acerca a Raven pero al llegar es petrificado totalmente…

- ¿qué sucede aquí? - se pregunta molesta Gatomon mientras trata de moverse  
- no puedo tomar las pokébolas no la llave Clow… ¡Raven, Gatomon, Kero resistan! - les dice Takashi al ir hacia donde está Gatomon  
- yo te ayudare Raven - dice Misty al dirigirse hacia ella  
- o no… no lo creo - dice una voz que interrumpe los pasos de Takashi y Misty, quienes dan una vuelta

Un sujeto aparece delante de la plataforma, uno cubierto por un gorro y una larga capa color blanca con dos cuernos negros sobre su cabeza, mientras que la capa cubre todo su cuerpo, pero se logran ver unas botas militares color negro y parte de la boca y mandíbula de aquella persona. Este personaje avanza un poco y levanta una mano. creando una pared cristalina que les impide a Misty y Takashi ir con sus amigos. Poco después, la pelirroja comienza a ser controlada por un aura negra y es levantada poco a poco…

- ¡Misty!… ¿quién eres? - pregunta Takashi al sujetar a Misty de una pierna  
- no creo que los necesites ahora, de todas formas… yo vengo por ti - responde aquella persona  
- ¡dejame!, seas quien seas… ¡¡sueltame!! - grita Misty al tratar de moverse  
- ¡dejalos en paz! - grita Gatomon

Misty cae, la energía es detenida y la persona que la provocada baja su mano, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Gatomon, quien lo mira algo nerviosa. De nuevo, aquella persona levanta su mano, señalando a la digimon, a quien ve con una sonrisa…

- oye, ¡dejala tranquila! - grita Misty enfadada  
- ¿quién eres y donde están los lideres de gimnasio? - le pregunta Takashi en un tono de preocupación y miedo  
- vaya, se nota que quieren a sus amigos, aunque no sé por que los quieren vivos si no los verán más, por cierto, que educación… soy Threid, un guardia del gran Elixte y fui enviado a exterminar al humano y sus amigos - contesta mientras coloca su capa en la espalda mostrando su cuerpo, el cual viste de negro  
- ¿Threid? - se pregunta Takashi  
- así es, pero basta de presentaciones, vine a cumplir mi trabajo… - dice Threid al acercarse un poco a Takashi - soy un hombre de pocas palabras, que solo va directo al punto  
- ¡¡nooo!! - exclama Misty al interponerse en su camino

Threid se detiene antes de llegar con Misty, Takashi se asombra al ver que lo defienden; después de un par de segundos, aquel personaje regresa a su lugar rápidamente, ya que tiene la habilidad de teletransportarse con gran velocidad. Aquel chico deja impresionados a los demás, después de darles la espalda, voltea con una sonrisa y mirando fijamente a Takashi, pero este no lo sabe ya que Threid tiene la cara cubierta…

- saben, les propongo un trato… como este es un dichoso gimnasio pokémon, tendremos una batalla pokémon; si llegas a ganar te daré a tus amigos, pero si pierdes… tú te quedaras aquí - dice Threid dirigiéndose a Takashi  
- no quiero pelear, mejor liberalos - responde Takashi negando su oferta  
- ¿no quieres a tus amigos? - le pregunta Threid de forma sarcástica  
- espera… - interrumpe Misty - yo lo ayudare en la batalla  
- pero Misty, ¿por que vamos a pelear? - le pregunta confundido Takashi  
- escucha, recuerda que nuestra misión es detener a Elixte… no podemos permitir que se salgan con la suya - le responde Misty con entusiasmo  
- bien, como quieren luchar ambos… sera una batalla de 6 contra 6, si ganan, no solo tendrán a sus amigos, si no, una valiosa medalla - les dice Threid al sonreír  
- no queremos una medalla - le contesta Misty algo molesta  
- ¿no?… solo mirenla

Threid levanta una mano y truena sus dedos… en la parte superior de el, una especie de jaula baja lentamente con dos personas; se tratan de Vito y Leti quienes están atados de manos y piernas y con un vendaje en la boca, ellos solo se mueven, se pueden oír algunos balbuseos, indicando ayuda…

- ¡no puede ser! - dice asombrado Takashi  
- ¿Vito, Leti?… ¿qué te pasa?, ¡¡eres un monstruo!! - exclama Misty molesta  
- jajaja… ustedes no me conocen, ¿aceptan el reto o no? - les pregunta Threid nuevamente  
- de acuerdo, aceptamos el reto - responde Misty con confianza  
- excelente, justo como el plan… - dice Threid en silencio  
- pero Misty… - menciona con preocupación el chico, al verla algo nervioso  
- descuida, se lo que hago - responde la chica con un guiño, mostrándole confianza y seguridad  
- recuerden, si gano… se quedaran aquí, ¡¡ahora salgan a luchar!! - grita Threid al arrojar 6 pokébolas

Las pokébolas son arrojadas, de ellas 6 grandes pokémons salen al campo, la plataforma esta divida en dos zonas, en los extremos hay agua, mientras que en el centro hay superficie solida. Los pokémon liberados tienen aspecto rudo, un gran pokémon blanco en forma casi de humano y muy femenino, con parte verde en su cara y pecho se coloca atrás de los demás, delante de aquel pokémon; hay un gran dragón de piel escamosa color azul, de grandes alas rojas y con una mirada intimidante; también, una especie de dinosaurio café con 4 hojas en el lomo; además, hay un gran pokémon blanco con extremidades azules y picos que salen de una especie de coraza y por ultimo, un pokémon volador de color marrón, mientras que en el agua hay un pokémon azul con cristales rojos incrustados en su cabeza, con varias extensiones color gris…

- vaya, esos pokémon lucen muy rudos… ya se a quienes usar - dice Takashi al tomar las pokébolas  
- espera… - lo interrumpe Misty en voz baja - sera mejor que no uses a Sharpedo, recuerda que mis pokémon son de agua y si sacas a Sharpedo y Kingler estaremos en desventaja, es mejor que solo liberes a Kingler ya que puede estar en tierra firme  
- esta bien, como digas Misty… tu eres la experta en pokémon - le dice Takashi al mostrar gran seriedad  
- bueno, aquí vamos - le dice Misty al sonreír

Los pokémon han sido liberados; Takashi libera a Weepinbell, Houndour y Kingler… mientras que Misty usara a Latias, Gyarados y Goldeen. Los pokémon se colocan delante de los de Threid, quien los mira sin temor alguno ya que se puede notar que algo tiene en mente.

- bien, ¡¡ustedes ya saben que hacer, no ocupo darles ordenes!! - les dice Threid a sus pokémon  
- creo que ese sujeto es muy fuerte, solo mantente alerta Takashi, no bajes la guardia y concentrate - le dice Misty mientras se prepara para ordenar  
- de acuerdo Misty, cuenta conmigo - le dice Takashi mostrando su pulgar, en pose de campeón

- con esa actitud, si que llegara lejos - insinúa Kero al ver la pose del chico  
- no escucho nada, quiero salir de aquí - dice Gatomon en silencio tratando de moverse mientras observa a los pokémon  
- este liquido impide que use mis poderes mentales, no puedo hacer nada… pobre criatura - se dice Raven algo triste al mirar la estatua de Eevee frente a ella

- bien, ¡listos chicos! - exclama Misty  
- goldin!  
- ¡guarrrr!  
- yo lo estoy - dice Latias de forma telepática  
- ya saben que hacer amigos - dice Takashi con firmeza  
- kugji  
- houn!, houn!  
- wiping  
- que confiados están, lastima que no podrán ganar… - dice Threid en silencio - ¡bien comiencen!

Los pokémon de Threid se mueven, a excepción de Gardevoir y Shedinja quienes se encuentran quietos; Kingler se coloca delante de Houndour y Weepinbell; Goldeen se queda inmóvil en el agua, mientras que Gyarados y Latias se preparan para luchar…

- escucha, tratemos de derrotar primero a Salamence, mientras procura defender a Houndour ya que es el único que puede derrotar a ese Shedinja - le dice Misty en voz baja al chico  
- muy bien, ¡Kingler usa tu guillotina, Weepinbell hojas navaja! - ordena el chico al mover su mano  
- ¡Latias ataque psíquico, Gyarados hidro-bomba! - ordena Misty

Kingler se acerca a Salamence, quien esta más cerca de él, levantando su gran tenaza mientras la abre, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, miles de copias del Omastar en la batalla, comienzan a salir alrededor suyo y lo atacan con un par de espinas, aunque no le afectan al crustáceo, este detiene su ataque. Mientras tanto, Gyarados ha preparado su ataque y ahora libera una poderosa corriente de agua que se dirige a las copias de Omastar, al mismo tiempo que Weepinbell lanza sus hojas navaja; pero una extraña energía color gris y una llamarada naranja detienen los ataques; Tentacruel utilizo su ataque Barrera para impedir la hidro-bomba y el pokémon dragón uso su lanzallamas para quemar las hojas de Weepinbell.

Misty y Takashi se quedan asombrados por la gran velocidad de los pokémon para defenderse, mientras que Threid solo sonríe; Salamence comienza a mover sus alas y a iniciado su vuelo, Tentacruel empieza a moverse sin sentido, pues ha comenzado su Danza lluvia, la cual cubre el techo de varias nubes oscuras, que empiezan a soltar varias gotas de agua rápidamente. Omastar y Tropius se dirigen contra Gyarados y Kingler; pero Misty le ordena a Gyarados defenderse con su Doble equipo y Kingler detiene los ataques de Omastar con su Rayo Burbuja, lanzando decenas de cristalinas burbujas. Misty y Takashi le ponen mucha atención a esos pokémon, sin saber que Salamence utilizara Vuelo contra Weepinbell y Tentacruel su hidro-bomba contra Houndour; sin embargo Gardevoir y Shedinja no se mueven, y eso es lo que deja en guardia a Latias.

- ¡Weepinbell usa tus látigos contra Omastar! - ordena Takashi sin soltar su vista de aquel pokémon  
- Gyarados prepara un hiper rayo - dice Misty  
- bien, creo que no son tan listos como pensé - dice Threid en silencio  
- ¡¡protegan a los demás!! - grita Raven, avisándoles a Misty y Takashi  
- ¡¡que!! - exclaman sorprendidos Misty y Takashi

Ellos observan como Salamence se dirige a Weepinbell con gran rapidez, quien ataca a Omastar con sus látigos, y no solo eso, logran ver que Tentacruel ha desatado una poderosa columna de agua, hacia el único pokémon de fuego/siniestro…

- ¡¡Goldeen ve!! - ordena rápidamente Misty al pokémon  
- ¡¡Houndour muevete!! - exclama Takashi

Salamence se acerca a Weepinbell, este al darse cuenta se queda quieto, pero Goldeen se interpone usando su Protección; creando una barrera de energía verde que impide el ataque de aquel dragón; mientras que Houndour se mueve al escuchar a Takashi y logra ver como un potente chorro de agua pasa justo cerca de el…

- ¡no puede ser, ustedes no se metan! - grita enojado Threid, al levantar su mano y congelar la boca de Raven, Gatomon y Kero  
- eso estuvo cerca, si no nos hubieran avisado… ellos estarían fuera del combate - dice con alivio Misty  
- tienes razón, estamos muy ocupados con Omastar y Tropius - le insinúa Takashi  
- bueno… Latias, Goldeen traten de utilizar defensas y ataques… Gyarados fortalece tu velocidad y ataques, tratemos de que no nos afectan mucho - ordena Misty al ver fijamente sus pokémon  
- ¡Kingler, Houndour, Weepinbell; hagan lo necesario para defenderse y lograr atacar a sus oponentes! - ordena Takashi  
- hagan lo que hagan, no les servirá de nada… el resultado es el mismo, ustedes perderán - les dice Threid mientras ríe  
- eso lo veremos - dice Misty  
- no se preocupen Raven, Kero, Gatomon… los ayudaremos - piensa Takashi sin bajar la guardia

Los pokémon se preparan de nuevo; Salamence provoco algo de intimidad en algunos pokémon, pero esto no les importa, pero Takashi y Misty logran ver que Gardevoir y Shedinja no han hecho ninguno movimiento. Gyarados, Kingler y Goldeen lanzan sus chorro de agua contra Omastar para debilitarlo un poco, Houndour utiliza su pantalla de humo para despistar a Salamence, Tentacruel y Tropius; mientras que Weepinbell lanza hojas navaja y Latias se prepara para un ataque psíquico. La pantalla de humo cubre el lugar, a pesar de que la lluvia aun continua, pero las hojas y alas de Tropius y Salamence lo anulan instantáneamente; una vez fuera el humo, el pokémon de agua/veneno sale de la nada y lanza decenas de burbujas contra Latias para impedir su ataque psíquico, si no fuera poco, Takashi y Misty se dan cuenta que los ataques de los pokémon marinos no afectaron a Omastar, pues una silueta se mueve entra el humo que apenas se dispersa; los chicos logran ver que Weepinbell sale volando, ya que Gardevoir a entrado en combate y con ella, la lluvia se ha calmado…

- ¡imposible!, ella no se movía - dice impresionado Takashi  
- jajaja, ese pokémon estuvo usando Paz mental mientras atacaban a los otros cuatro, ahora sus ataques y defensas especiales están al limite… jajaja - le contesta Threid riendo  
- ese chico sabe más de lo que pensaba, pero no te preocupes, los ataques de Gardevoir no le afectaran a Houndour… podremos usarlo para debilitarla, además Goldeen podría darme una sorpresa y tiene un ataque que derrotara a Salamence, tratemos de que no toquen a Houndour por el momento - dice Misty dando a entender una estrategia que no podría fallar

Gardevoir ahora luce mas poderosa y esta lista para atacar, pero Shedinja aun se queda en su sitio… ya que Threid sabe que lo acatarían y su propósito es acabar con Houndour lo antes posible…  
Misty y Takashi ordenan atacar a sus pokémon, Threid solo los mira sin la menor preocupación, mientras que Raven, Gatomon, Kero, Vito y Leti tratan de soltarse; una pregunta pasa por la mente de todos: ¿quién es realmente Threid, como una persona con poderes puede tener pokémons al que no manda?.  
Los pokémon entran en combate de nuevo, a excepción de Shedinja; Kingler usa su chorro de agua, lanzándolo hacia Gardevoir, pero la velocidad del pokémon psíquico es increíble y rápidamente usa Teletransportacion, logrando que el ataque de Kingler le de a Tropius al cual no le afecto; Misty le ordena a Latias usar su bola neblina al mismo tiempo que Takashi le pide a Houndour utilizar su pantalla de humo.

Una inmensa pantalla blanca mezclada con el humo, provoca a los pokémon un leve daño, Houndour aprovecha la oportunidad para atacar a Gardevoir con un Mordisco mientras esta distraida; sin embargo Gardevoir usa su Doble equipo, creando varias copias falsas de ella para lograr protegerse de algún ataque aprovechando la pantallas de humo. Misty y Takashi no logran ver absolutamente nada, aunque la zona de batalla no tenga techo y el humo con neblina se dispersa facilmente con el aire que entra, ninguno logra ver bien a sus pokémon, aunque a Threid no le parece importar quien gane.  
La visibilidad vuelve poco a poco; Omastar se acerca un poco para atacar a Houndour, pero Kingler logra detenerlo con sus tenazas; Tropius lanza una serie de hojas navaja contra Kingler, las cuales son detenidas por Latias quien se interpone con un ataque psíquico; Tentacruel aprovecha el momento y lanza su potente hidro-bomba hacia Latias, el cual también es anulado, esta vez por Goldeen al usar Protección. Salamence, quien había utilizado Danza espada durante la pantallas de humo, lanza su Aliento Dragón; una llamarada en forma de linea recta, acompañado de una esfera amarilla hacia Goldeen; sin embargo algunas hojas navaja de Weepinbell y un chorro de agua de Gyarados lo impiden…

- es más difícil de lo que pensé - dice Misty al ver como anulan los ataques  
- tengo un plan - dice Takashi  
- ¿de que trata tu plan? - pregunta Misty en voz baja, sin bajar la guardia a los pokémon  
- esos pokémon solo incrementan su ataque para poder vencernos más rápido, y ocupan defenderse entre ellos, creo que si atacamos diferente, podremos ganar - le contesta el chico aun dudoso  
- tal vez funcione… - le contesta en voz baja mientras lo piensa

Takashi le ordena a Kingler usar Guillotina contra Gardevoir, quien esta ocupada confundiendo a Houndour con su Doble equipo; la gran tenaza se acerca a las copias de Gardevoir, un ataque como ese la sacaría de la batalla, pero otro pokémon se interpone. Omastar a recibido el ataque de Kingler y es debilitado completamente, Misty y Takashi se impresionan, pero no por Omastar, si no por que Threid no se preocupo. La pokémon psíquico, se da cuenta de lo sucedido y deja su Doble equipo, un error, pues Houndour aprovecha la distracción y muerde un brazo a Gardevoir. Threid le pide a Shedinja entrar en combate; Houndour se prepara para atacar a Shedinja con lanzallamas, una vez soltado a su presa, pero Gardevoir trata de impedirlo con otro doble equipo; sin embargo, Weepinbell lanza sus hojas navaja contra la pokémon psíquico, quien recibe el daño al igual que Shedinja, quien cae al suelo derrotado…

- ¡¡queee!! - exclaman impresionado Vito y Leti en silencio  
- tengo entendido que los Shedinja son inmunes a los ataques hierba - dice Takashi algo confundido  
- ¿o ese pokémon no esta entrenado o es diferente a los demás Shedinja? - pregunta impresionada Misty  
- dejen de hablar… acaben con ellos - ordena Threid sin más rodeos

Gyarados se prepara para un hiper rayo, Salamence intenta evitar eso con un Aliento dragón, pero Goldeen salta nuevamente de entre el agua protegiendo al gran pokémon marino con Protección; Houndour se acerca a Gardevoir quien recibió un fuerte daño, Tropius se interpone utilizado Patada, impactando su pesada pata con el cuerpo del pokémon de fuego; después de eso, se dirige a Kingler elevándose un poco y aprovechando su cansancio; Tropius lanza sus hojas navaja al crustáceo, el cual las recibe y es arrojado con Gyarados quien lanzo su hiper rayo en aquellos instantes. El ataque del pokémon marino golpea fuertemente a Kingler quien cae encima de el; para finalizar, el pokémon hierba lanza un rayo blanco hacia los pokémon agua ya mencionados, pues había preparado un Rayo Solar rápidamente, mientras recibía la luz del sol en el aire; Goldeen salta para detener su técnica, pero el ataque del pokémon hierba llega primero dañándola un poco y sacando del combate a Kingler y Gyarados.

- ¡no, Gyarados! - exclama Misty  
- Kingler, regresa… - ordena Takashi al sacar su pokébola y lanzar el rayo rojo  
- Goldeen, resiste - le dice Misty al verla cansada en el agua

Goldeen se encuentra algo débil, pero aun quiere luchar, en cuanto Threid regreso a Omastar a su pokébola, un resplandor blanco se apodero de la plataforma. Se trata de Goldeen, quien está evolucionando; y ahora, un nuevo pokémon color naranja, con franjas negras y aletas blancas se presenta en el combate…

- ¡¡si, Goldeen evoluciono a un Seaking… sabia que evolucionaria!! - exclama felizmente la entrenadora

Seaking da un salto sobre el agua, luciendo su gran transformación. Tentacruel, quien estaba en el agua, se acerca lentamente a Seaking al igual que Tropius; al momento de atacar, el nuevo pokémon sale y libera una fuerte ventisca azulada cubriendo completamente el lugar. Se trata de una Ventisca, la cual gobierna en la plataforma, dejándolo con varias partículas de hielo, congelando un poco el agua; este movimiento dejo dañado a Tropius y Tentacruel, a los cuales tomo por sorpresa; rápidamente, Salamence se elevo para evadir el ataque. Aprovechando el momento, Houndour lanza su lanzallamas contra Tropius y Latias usa su ataque psíquico contra Tentacruel, ambos pokémon son derrotados tras recibir aquellos ataques. Salamence aprovecha su altas estadísticas y lanza desde el aire un Aliento dragón que golpea bruscamente a Latias, dañándola gravemente, Seaking trata de usar su Ventisca contra el pokémon dragón, pero Gardevoir se interpone, logrando hacer que Houndour use nuevamente mordisco en ella y retire al pokémon por completo.

- genial, lo están logrando - dice entusiasmado Takashi  
- solo queda Salamence en el campo y con Weepinbell, Latias, Seaking y Houndour lo derrotaremos - dice Misty, quien tiene seguridad en los pokémon que aun desean luchar  
- tontos, no se imaginan lo que sigue - dice Threid en silencio, regresando a los pokémon eliminados

Salamence baja y Weepinbell lanza miles de esporas color azules, se trata de un Somnífero, el majestuoso dragón se cubre con sus alas mientras baja, pero de todas formas queda dormido; esté cae a un lado de Shedinja, ya que Threid no lo ha regresado. Ahora Houndour se acerca preparando un lanzallamas y Seaking nada por la orilla listo para usar Ventisca y acabar con Salamence de una vez, pero una sorpresa les espera, pues Salamence se mueve y lanza su Aliento dragón a Houndour y Shedinja una Bola sombra a Seaking; ambos pokémon reciben el impacto directamente y son atacados nuevamente por un ataque volador del pokémon azul, el cual los deja fuera de la batalla.

- no puede ser, Salamence estaba dormido y Shedinja…  
- Shedinja fingió estar derrotado y Salamence fingió dormir, ¿acaso crees que unas hojas vencerían a Shedinja? - pregunta Threid con ironía, interrumpiendo a Misty  
- no puede ser, era un trampa… por eso no lo regreso - dice Takashi con preocupación  
- jaja, solo esperaba que Houndour saliera de la batalla, ahora sin el… mi Shedinja no tendrá ningún problema - insinúa el chico de capa blanca  
- Latias y Weepinbell están débiles, ¿qué haremos? - le pregunta preocupada Misty

Salamence y Shedinja están listos para seguir, pero ahora Misty y Takashi están algo confundidos y sin saber que hacer… mientras que sus amigos intentan escapar, algo más esta apunto de ocurrir, pues para Threid, este es un juego sencillo; ¿podrán derrotar a este personaje, que oculta algo más que una batalla pokémon?.

**continuará**


	49. Capitulo 48

**NOTA: **_De nueva cuenta no estoy haciendo correcciones en los capítulos, sin embargo serán un poco más largos que los de la primera temporada (en otro sitio ya estoy por terminar la segunda, o sea, esta), así que por ahora solo hay copy-paste (que honesta xD). Pero bueno, solo quiero decirles que habrán 10 capitulos especiales, los cuales son historias alternas al fic. con personajes que no aparecerán en la historia principal o que ya han aparecido y que se les dará un protagonito, estos capitulos se publicarán cada 5 capitulos de la segunda temporada a excepción de 1, el cual se publicará 5 cpaitulos después de iniciar con la tercera (si, son tres temporadas de este fic). En estos capitulos ya comienza el verdadero trama y por ello, si les gusta el fic o le dedican su tiempo les sugiero leer todos los capitulos, pues hasta lo más insignificante se volverá muy primordial en el futuro, además de que las apariencias engañan ;3. Thx!! Atte Hychizu_

* * *

Finalmente los chicos han entrado al Gimnasio pokémon, pero no se imaginaron que alguien los esperaba… un nuevo villano de nombre Threid tomo el control en el asunto y atrapo a Vito y Leti, lideres del gimnasio de Ciudad Algaria. Ahora, la A-P debe no solo salvar el gimnasio, si no a sus amigos quienes fueron atrapados por el nuevo sujeto. Solo quedaron libres Misty y Takashi, quienes están por terminar una dura batalla pokémon contra su nuevo rival quien, por ahora, lleva ventaja al tener a un Salamence y Shedinja sin lesiones, contra un Latias y Weepinbell débiles.

**Anime Cap. 48**  
_- ¿Threid? -_

- ¡rápido Latias, usa Recuperación en ti y Weepinbell! - ordena rápidamente Misty

Latias toma a Weepinbell y comienza a liberar un aura color amarilla alrededor de ambos pokémon, lo que demuestra que sus energías están aumentando; momento para aprovechar, Threid le ordena a Salamence usar Aliento dragón contra Latias, pues al ser tipo dragón le afectaría y ya no curaría a Weepinbell…  
Salamence se dirige volando hacia Latias quien aun no termina la recuperación, pero su ataque es detenido por los látigos de Weepinbell, ya que logra ahuyentar un poco al gigantesco dragón, impidiéndole atacar. Mientras tanto, Shedinja vuela un poco más mientras prepara un Hiper rayo. Latias termina y rápidamente toma vuelo para desviarse un poco y poder distraer a Shedinja, pero nada servirá pues Shedinja es inmune a todos los ataques psíquicos y hierba…

- espera un segundo Misty… - le dice Takashi a la pelirroja al recordar un ligero detalle - Weepinbell conoce la técnica de ácido, quizá pueda funcionar con Shedinja  
- es cierto, además Latias conoce vuelo… creo que ese chico no sabe que ataques saben los pokémon - le contesta Misty en voz baja con felicidad  
- ¡ya basta de juegos… Salamence, Shedinja acaben con ellos! - ordena Threid al desesperarse

Salamence se coloca delante de Shedinja para cubrirlo de cualquier ataque, Takashi le ordena a Weepinbell subir en Latias para atacar desde el aire a Shedinja; ella accede y toma a Weepinbell dirigiéndose a los enemigos. Salamence lanza desde su hocico varias llamaradas rojas con lineas naranja contra la pokémon Eón, pero ésta logra esquivarlas a pesar de que lleva a Weepinbell; la pokémon psíquico logra evadir al dragón y arroja a Weepinbell hacia Shedinja, en esos instantes, Takashi le ordena a su pokémon hierba usar ácido contra el pokémon insecto/fantasma.  
Weepinbell arroja su liquido morado de su boca con destino al pokémon, pero Threid logra hacer que Shedinja se mueva y que Salamence le pegue con su cola al pokémon hierba; quien recibe el impacto y es arrojado contra Latias, logrando que ambos caigan; sin embargo, Salamence fue dañado, pues el ácido cayó en su cola. Shedinja aprovecha para lanzarles el Hiper rayo que ha estado preparando, del pokémon marrón sale en forma de linea recta, una gran columna de luz blanca-amarilla, que golpea a los otros dos pokémon, causando gran daño en ellos, pero aun así, no son retirados del combate. Latias comienza a usar su recuperación, liberando nuevamente un aura amarilla; Salamence trata de impedir eso, lanzando un potente lanzallamas contra Weepinbell para sacarlo del combate definitivamente.

Aquella llamarada se acerca poco a poco al pokémon hierba, el cual esta alejado de Latias y no puede subir sus energías, Takashi y Misty están preocupados al no saber que hacer si sacan a Weepinbell de la batalla, pero una impresionante estrategia sale del pokémon, el cual extiende sus dos latigos contra Shedinja, tomándolo como si fuera un objeto; rápidamente y sin pensarlo bien, el pokémon hierba coloca a Shedinja delante de él y esté es impactado con el lanzallamas de Salamence, recibiendo todo el daño y logrando derrotarlo facilmente…

- ¡no puede ser! - grita enfurecido Threid al regresar a su pokémon rápidamente  
- ¡si, Weepinbell uso a Shedinja para salvarse del ataque y sacarlo del combate al mismo tiempo! - exclama alegremente Misty  
- muy buen trabajo Weepinbell - dice Takashi felicitando a su pokémon  
- ¡Salamence acaba con ellos de una buena vez! - ordena totalmente molesto Threid a su pokémon  
- ¡rápido Latias, usa tu Bola Neblina! - ordeno rápidamente la pelirroja

Salamence toma nuevamente vuelo, para lanzarse hacia Weepinbell quien recibió poco daño del lanzallamas por sostener a Shedinja con sus latigos. El dragón se acerca al pokémon hierba el cual no sabe como defenderse, pero Latias se interpone entre ellos antes de que llegue y rápidamente crea una pequeña esfera blanca, la cual es lanzada hacia el dragón azul, creando una neblina que impide ver bien y quitando daño al mismo tiempo. Latias toma a Weepinbell y se mueve velozmente, Salamence quien no ve nada, choca con la plataforma y parte de su cuerpo cae al agua de la orilla; la neblina se anula muy rápido, el pokémon de Threid reacciona y logra ver a los otros dos pokémon, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lanza su más fuerte ataque; un poderoso Aliento Dragón se acerca al pokémon Eón. Latias comienza a liberar una extraña energía mientras es rodeada por un aura roja brillante y sus ojos se tornan amarillos totalmente.

Latias usa su ataque psíquico, una poderosa energía arrasadora, la cual es lanzada hacia al Aliento Dragón. Ambos ataques chocan, creando una fuerte explosión y vibraciones en el lugar; Misty y Takashi se cubren sus ojos del gran resplandor causado por los ataques, mientras que Threid solo quiere que todo eso termine. El más poderoso ataque Psíquico y Aliento Dragón están tratando de tomar ventaja uno de otro, Latias se esfuerza demasiado utilizando toda su energía, mientras que Salamence usa todo lo que tiene para que su ataque tenga efecto. Weepinbell, quien estaba en los brazos de Latias, lanza un par de hojas hacia al punto de choque, las hojas navaja del pokémon le dan un poco de ventaja al ataque de Latias, pero no es suficiente. Misty le pide a Latias resistir mientras que Threid le pide a Salamence aumentar el ataque. Sin embargo, Salamence ya estaba exhausto y baja un poco la energía, momento justo para que Weepinbell lanze más hojas y dañen al dragón.

Weepinbell usa sus hojas navaja, las cuales golpean a Salamence moviéndolo un poco, pero el continua con su técnica; Latias usa su máximo poder, creando un gran brillo amarillo cerca de ella, para después lanzar una poderosa vibra psíquica. Su ataque psíquico incrementa y el Aliento Dragón pierde el control, y continuamente es lanzado hacia Salamence junto con el poder de Latias. Aquella criatura de alas rojas recibe el impacto de los dos ataques, al ser un pokémon dragón recibe mucho daño por su propio Aliento Dragón, mientras que el ataque psíquico de Latias funciono como una Barrera Espejo, el cual regresa el ataque con el doble de poder, así que el Aliento Dragón hizo dos veces un daño critico, acabando con el pokémon de escamas azules.

- ¡¡siii ganamos!! - exclama muy alegre Misty al abrazar a Takashi  
- ¿creen que esto es solo una inútil batalla pokémon? - pregunta molesto Threid al devolver a Salamence  
- ¿qué dices? - pregunto Misty al notar su enojo  
- ya te ganamos, 6 contra 6... deja libre a nuestros amigos - le dice Takashi con seriedad  
- ja!, esto no es solo una batalla… ¿creen que las cosas son fáciles conmigo?, pues dejenme decirles que su mundo de fantasía se acabo… y que la realidad ha llegado - contesta con ánimos mientras sonríe  
- ¿de que estás hablando? - pregunta Misty algo preocupada

Threid mueve su capa y saca de su espalda una larga espada color azul brillante, con un mango color negro. Misty y Takashi se quedan asombrados por su gran arma, mientras que Latias y Weepinbell están en la plataforma totalmente cansados, observando al personaje.

- yo vine… ¡a matarlos! - exclama Threid al saltar hacia la plataforma y correr hacia Takashi con la espada en la mano  
- ¡¿qué?! - pregunta Takashi asustado  
- ¡¡nooo!! - grita Misty al ponerse delante de Takashi, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados  
- ¿qué esta haciendo? - se pregunto alarmada Raven en silencio

Threid levanta su espada y la baja rápidamente, después de golpear a Misty, quien estaba delante de Takashi, comienza a petrificarse lentamente. El chico de cabello rojo solo se sorprende mientras que Gatomon, Raven y Kero logran ver lo que sucede y también se impresionan, pero con algo de enojo pues no pueden hacer nada…

- Mi… Misty - dice Takashi asombrado al tocar la estatua de la pelirroja  
- ¿te impresionaste?, mi espada es diferente a las demás, puede petrifica cualquier cosa que toca, incluso a las rocas, claro, si yo lo deseo… pero, también sirve para cortar - dice Threid al mover su espada

Takashi logra esquivar la espada y se aleja de la estatua de Misty, para que no le hagan daño. Threid desaparece para poder atacarlo de sorpresa; Takashi toma la llave Clow para usar las cartas, pero Threid aparece rápidamente delante de el y le arrebata la llave, lanzándola junto con Vito y Leti, quienes ven la pelea algo temerosos…

- ¿tienes miedo?, siento tu temor humano… tu muerte se aproxima - le dice Threid al tomar del cuello al chico  
- ¿por qué… por qué me quieren hacer esto? - pregunto Takashi tratando de quitar la mano de Threid de su cuello  
- es bueno darle sus ultimas deseos a un muerto, pues la respuesta es sencilla…- dice Threid al acercar su boca al oído de Takashi - eres un humano y no mereces vivir, ¡¡no vales nada!!

Después de oír esto, Takashi se queda paralizado mientras Threid alza la espada al aire y coloca el filo de esta cerca del chico. El joven de capa blanca mueve la espada, pero esta es colocada entra las manos del joven de cabello rojo, quien impide que le haga daño; Threid se asombra por la reacción que tuvo al detenerla, en esos momentos el digivice comienza a brillar fuertemente, aquel resplandor cubre toda la habitación, destruyendo los cristales de la pared creada, la cual no permitía ir con Raven, Gatomon y Kero; además, esa luz hace que Misty y Eevee dejen de ser de piedra.  
La luz cesa y Threid observa como su espada fue destruida, Misty y los demás logran ver como un fuerte aura color azul brillante rodea el cuerpo de Takashi. El nuevo enemigo se sorprende por aquel extraño fenómeno, logra ver que el chico tiene la cabeza hacia abajo, pero la levanta poco a poco. El nuevo sujeto observa el aura que rodea al chico de cabello rojo y siente una energía muy poderosa, los ojos café claro de Takashi, ahora se han convertido en un azul muy oscuro, pareciera que esté poseído, sus ojos parecen reflejar maldad y venganza, ya que la mirada no se quita de Threid, quien esta impresionado.

- no soy tan tonto como tu crees - dice Takashi al mirar a Threid fijamente  
- esta extraña energía proviene de el, ¿qué está pasando? - pregunta en silencio al ver los ojos azules de Takashi, mientras trata de apretar su cuello con su mano  
- siento una energía muy fuerte… y a la vez maligna - se dice impresionada Raven en silencio  
- ¡¡sueltame!! - grita Takashi

Takashi da un salto y golpea a Threid en el pecho con su pierna, el solo se mueve hacia atrás tirando la espada destrozada al piso, todos se quedan impresionados por su maniobra. Misty, quien ya no es de piedra, reacciona y trata de liberar a los demás, mientras que Latias se mueve un poco con Weepinbell para ir con la pelirroja.

- me las pagaras, ¡maldito humano! - dice Threid al desatar su furia y correr hacia Takashi con el puño cerrado

Threid levanta su puño para golpear a Takashi, pero este lo evade y lo golpea en la cara, todos se sorprenden al ver lo que hace Takashi. Threid, aun más furioso por el nuevo golpe, trata de golpear al chico rápidamente, pero el lo evade nuevamente. El chico de capa blanca sigue intentado golpear al humano, pero el sigue esquivando sus golpes, lo único que puede ver, son los ojos y el aura azul del chico que no deja de moverse.  
Threid se cansa rápidamente, pues ninguno de sus golpes le puede dar al chico que no parece ser el mismo, pero en ese momento, el joven de cabello rojo toma a su oponente del cuello y lo golpea en la cara; aquel sujeto cae, perdiendo algún poder y Takashi reacciona al instante, el aura azul desaparece junto con sus ojos oscuros, todo indica que está regresando a la normalidad.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunta el chico al ver a Threid en el suelo  
- ¡Takashi, ¿estas bien?! - pregunta Misty con asombro al verlo detenidamente

Takashi mira el piso, Threid se levanta poco a poco con una mano cubriendo su rostro, pues el gorro que cubría su cara se cayó y lo único que se ve es su cabello rojo y unas lineas negras cerca de su boca, al quitarse la mano, Takashi y los demás se quedan atónitos, al observar el rostro de su enemigo, sus ojos, su cabello, su cara… todo es igual a…

- ¡imposible, eres igual a mi! - exclama totalmente sorprendido Takashi  
- ese sujeto es igual a Takashi, pero algo más maduro - dice Misty al ver dos personas iguales en el campo  
- pensé que nunca descubrirían mi rostro - dice Threid al mirar su asombro  
- ¿quién eres tu? - pregunto Takashi aun sin creer verse a si mismo  
- soy tu… digamos que, soy una parte de ti que fue liberada de su prisión - contesta el sujeto con una sonrisa, mientras levanta su mano, tomando su espada que rápidamente se reconstruye  
- ¿qué dices? - pregunta con temor el chico  
- ¡usa tu ataque psíquico! - grita una voz

Threid y Takashi voltean hacia donde está Misty, Latias uso su recuperación y ahora tiene más energía al igual que Weepinbell, quienes están con la pelirroja. Gatomon y los demás siguen atrapados pero Eevee no. Latias lanza un poderoso ataque psíquico que logra lanzar a Threid algo lejos, Takashi corre para preguntar más cosas pero una cortina de humo que viene del espacio abierto del gimnasio comienza a cubrir el lugar; Takashi retrocede moviendose al igual que Misty, ya que el humo cubre toda la zona; en los momentos que Threid fue lanzado, una parte del hielo que cubría a Gatomon se destruyo sin razón, dándole oportunidad a la digimon de poder liberarse.

- ja,ja,ja,ja… - comienzan a reír unas personas que están detrás del humo  
- ¿qué sucede ahora? - pregunta Takashi  
- esas risas me son familiares - dice Misty al cubrir su rostro del humo  
- ¡¡preparense para los problemas!! - dice una voz de mujer  
- ¡¡y más vale que teman!! - dice otra voz, pero de hombre  
- no… ellos ahora no - dice Misty sin sentimiento  
- ¡para contener a los anime en una sola nación! - dice la voz de una silueta que se ve entre el humo  
- ¡y darle algo de brillo a esta gran región! - dice la otra voz de otra silueta  
- para continuar los dominios hacia una perdición…  
- y brindar nuestro apoyo a una futura revolución…

El humo se va despejando poco a poco, Takashi llega con Misty, quienes logran ver como dos sombras comienzan a saltar de entre el humo, en direcciones contrarias. Las dos figuras salen del humo gris, mostrando a dos nuevas personas, los cuales se tratan de una mujer y un hombre con un traje rojo algo ajustado, acompañado con guantes largos y botas negras.

- ¡Jessie! - exclama la chica de cabello rojo  
- ¡James! - exclamo el chico de cabello azul, mientras sostiene una rosa negra en su boca  
- ¡somos la Patrulla Roja, lideres para gobernar! - dice Jessie al ponerse en forma de una Y  
- ¡rindanse ahora o preparense para luchar! - exclama James al ponerse a un costado de Jessie  
- ¡Meowth, así es! - termina un felino que salta entre ellos  
- ¡el equipo… ¿Patrulla Roja?! - preguntaron sorprendidos Misty y Takashi  
- así es bobos, ahora ya no somos el perdedor Equipo Rocket, ahora seremos los ganadores de la Patrulla Roja, jajaja - dice Jessie en tono de burla, al reír  
- jaja, ¿qué les parece nuestro nuevo lema? - pregunta James con interés  
- para ser honesta, fue bueno… ya me canse de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez - contesta Misty algo sarcástica  
- ¿un nuevo lema y un nuevo traje? - pregunto Takashi algo pensativo por el nombre  
- ¿te gusta?, verdad que se ve muy cute - dice James con alegría  
- ¡sii!, nuevo lema, nuevo traje y nueva rutina - dice Jessie algo emocionada  
- si, nuevas cosas pero el mismo trio perdedor de siempre - les dice Misty algo burlesca  
- ¡basta de palabras!, no venimos a hablar sobre nosotros - dice Meowth al rasguñar a Jessie y James

Jessie, James y Meowth comienzan a discutir mientras que Misty los observa, Gatomon ha logrado liberarse un poco más, mientras que Takashi se da cuenta que Threid se ha ido aprovechando el humo, el cual ha desaparecido por completo, solo se ve la jaula donde están Vito y Leti.

- ¿qué es lo que quieren? - pregunta algo molesta Misty  
- venimos por lo de siempre, ha molestar y ganar de una buena vez - alardea Jessie con seriedad y enfado  
- aunque no este la ratita kuki, podemos llevarnos ese preciado pokémon conocido como Latias - dice James al señalarlo  
- ¡no se llevaran nada, vamos Latias! - se prepara la pelirroja para defenderse  
- estoy lista - dice Latias telepaticamente  
- ¡yo te ayudo, Weepinbell ayuda a Latias! - ordena Takashi al pokémon, el cual esta mejor  
- por si no lo han notado, ya no somos los mismos de antes - insinúa James con simpatía  
- así es, tenemos nuevo traje, lema… pero también nuevos pokémon - dice Jessie al sacar una pokébola  
- pueden tener nuevos pokémon, pero seguirán perdiendo de nuevo - les dice Misty en tono retador  
- ¡¡eso lo veremos!! - grita algo molesto Meowth

Latias y Weepinbell se colocan delante de Misty y Takashi listos para el nuevo combate, aunque están algo cansados por el anterior; Jessie y James, se preparan para liberar a sus pokémon, Meowth esta detrás de ellos y no saben que Vito y Leti están amarrados en una jaula detrás de la Patrulla Roja, pero a pesar de todo, no se dan cuenta que Gatomon se ha liberado y con la ayuda de Eevee trata de liberar a Kero y Raven, quienes guardan silencio.

- de los grandes y bellos manantiales… - dice Jessie al tomar su pokébola y verla con gran cariño - ¡les demuestro la belleza de Milotic!  
- y de las cuevas más oscuras y heladas… traigo para ustedes… ¡a Sneasel! - dice James al arrojar su pokébola  
- ¿Milotic y Sneasel? - pregunto con asombro Misty

De las pokébolas emergen dos criaturas nuevas, una de ellas se coloca en el agua; una gran criatura algo amarillenta y de color claro, de escamas brillantes y con una hermosa cola de color azul y rojo; es Milotic, quien demuestra toda su elegancia al aparecer con estilo. Mientras que la otra se coloca en la plataforma, esta de color gris y tiene unas afiladas garras, además de una larga oreja color rosa, es Sneasel, y no aparenta belleza, pero si rudeza.

- Takashi, trata de atacar a Milotic y sacarla cuanto antes - le dice Misty  
- ¿por qué? - pregunta confundido Takashi  
- por que los ataques de hielo de Milotic pueden sacar a Latias y Weepinbell muy rápido - contesta preocupada por aquel detalle  
- de acuerdo, ¡¡Weepinbell, usa tus hojas navaja contra Milotic!! - ordena Takashi  
- ¡Latias, usa tu Bola niebla! - ordeno Misty a la vez  
- ya sabes que hacer Milotic - le dice Jessie al pokémon de agua  
- Snesilto… ya sabes como atacar - dice James

Latias se eleva un poco y crea una bola color blanca en sus manos, Weepinbell comienza a lanzar una serie de hojas hacia Milotic, pero esta las anula golpeándolas con su cola y luego se sumerge en el agua; mientras que Sneasel, se acerca un poco para atacar a los pokémon con sus garras. Weepinbell trata de atacar a Sneasel con sus látigos, pero la velocidad del pokémon siniestro no se lo permite; Milotic sale del agua y lanza un chorro de agua hacia Latias, el pokémon Eón se da cuenta a tiempo y arroja su bola de neblina, anulando el ataque de agua pero ambos pokémon reciben un poco de daño. El pokémon gris corre muy veloz delante del pokémon hierba, al usar su Doble equipo y Agilidad; el pokémon de Takashi trata de atacar con hojas navaja pero nada funciona con la velocidad de Sneasel.

- Weepinbell no puede ver a Sneasel - dice Takashi preocupado  
- jaja, no crean que ganaran esta, ¡¡nosotros ganaremos!! - dicen Jessie y James al tomarse de las manos mientras saltan  
- ¡Weepinbell ataca a Milotic con tus latigos y luego usa tus hojas navaja! - ordena Takashi  
- no te preocupes, al principio van ganando pero luego pierden… - dice confiada Misty - ¡Latias, usa tu ataque psíquico contra Sneasel!  
- ¡espera Misty! - exclama Takashi

Los ojos de Latias comienzan a volverse amarillos y un aura azul la rodea, Sneasel deja de moverse rápido para poder atacar a Weepinbell mientras está distraido por golpear a Milotic; en eso, Latias lanza su ataque psíquico contra su oponente, pero el pokémon solo se queda quieto viendo como una fuerte onda ataca el lugar, el pokémon de James solo da un salto y usa Cuchillada en la pokémon psíquica, deslizando sus garras sobre ella.

- ¿qué paso? - pregunta Misty confundida al ver como fue dañada su pokémon  
- Sneasel es un pokémon tipo siniestro… - le dice Takashi  
- aaa, lo olvide… los ataques psíquicos no le afectan a esos pokémon, olvide ese detalle - dice asombrada y arrepentida Misty  
- jaja, ¿y te haces llamar entrenadora pokémon? - pregunta con tono de burla Jessie  
- ya verán como ganaremos - dice Meowth  
- ¡¡Sneasel, Milotic… usen el ataque Alfa!! - ordenan Jessie y James al mismo tiempo

Sneasel comienza a girar rápidamente, Milotic sale del agua y se coloca en la plataforma; Latias y Weepinbell tratan de atacar a Milotic pero Sneasel se interpone mientras gira, es como si un Hitmontop estuviera delante de ellos. El pokémon hierba usa sus latigos para detener los giros de aquel pokémon, pero el pokémon de Jessie lanza un rayo hielo; una columna azul cristalina con decenas de fragmentos pequeños, acompañado de un leve aire frió. Pero Latias logra tomar a Weepinbell a tiempo y lograr un escape.  
Mientras tanto, Gatomon no logra liberar a Raven y Kero, al voltear hacia la plataforma, logra ver en la jaula de Vito y Leti un pequeño interruptor, tal vez eso los libere. La digimon se acerca poco a poco hacia Vito y Leti mientras todos están distraidos.  
Sneasel da un salto y golpea fuertemente a Weepinbell, quien esta con Latias, ambos pokémon caen a la plataforma muy cerca de Misty y Takashi, antes de que se puedan levantar, Milotic dispara otro gran Rayo Hielo hacia ellos; en está ocasión, los pokémon son impactados por el ataque helado y más la debilitacion de la batalla con Threid, los pokémon finalmente caen vencidos.

- Latias, no puede ser - dice Misty al acercarse preocupada  
- estaban cansados por la batalla anterior - dice Takashi al acercarse también  
- ¡al fin, hemos ganado! - dice alegremente Jessie  
- ¡por fin!, sabia que rezarle a nuestro niño serviría - dice James con entusiasmo  
- viva, ¡la Patrulla Roja gana! - dice Meowth muy feliz  
- no estén tan contentos, tenemos más pokémons para usar - dice Misty al sacar dos pokébolas  
- ustedes solo están molestos por que perdieron esta vez - dice Jessie algo molesta  
- de todas formas, podemos ganarles de nuevo tontos - dice Meowth en tono insultante  
- ¡Milotic, prepara un rayo hielo para los bobos! - ordena Jessie  
- ¡Sneasel, afila tus garras! - dice James con alegría

Misty y Takashi regresan a Latias y Weepinbell , ellos están algo preocupados ya que solo tienen pokémon del tipo Agua y estarán en desventaja. Milotic lanza su rayo hielo, pero justo antes de que tocara a Misty y Takashi, un lanzallamas acaba con el, solo el calor del ataque de fuego toca a los entrenadores.

- ¿de donde salió ese lanzallamas? - pregunta sorprendida Jessie  
- de aquí atrás - dice la voz de un chico

Jessie, James y Meowth voltean hacia atrás, se dan cuenta que había una especie de jaula detrás de ellos, ahora Vito y Lety están fuera por la ayuda de Gatomon y con dos pokémon; uno en forma de sol color naranja y parte de rocas color amarillo, y el otro en forma de luna color marrón con ojos rojos.

- ¿y ustedes de donde salieron?, esta peor que Wobbo - dice James en tono de susto  
- ¡¡mi amoooor!! - dice Meowth al ver a Gatomon  
- no otra vez tu - suspira Gatomon  
- no dejaremos que les hagan daño a las personas que nos tratan de salvar - dice Leti algo molesta  
- ¡ustedes no nos mandan, Milotic atacalos con hidro-bomba! - ordena Jessie  
- ¡Solrock usa Paz mental! - ordena Vito  
- ¡Lunatone protege a Solrock! - ordeno Lety inmediatamente

La hidrobomba de Milotic se acerca a Solrock, Lunatone se interpone entre el ataque con una barrera verde que lo anula, mientras que Solrock brilla al usar Paz mental. James le ordena a Sneasel atacar a Lunatone pero el pokémon sol lo ataca con lanzallamas; mientras la Patrulla Roja lucha con Vito y Leti, Meowth esta con Gatomon, y Misty y Takashi solo observan la nueva pelea.  
Jessie le ordena a Milotic usar hidro-bomba nuevamente, para acabar con Lunatone; pero este pokémon se estrella con Milotic antes de que ella atacara, al impactarse con el pokémon de agua, Milotic es lanzada y cae sobre la Patrulla roja; Lunatone baja y se Auto-destruye para dañar a Sneasel; el pokémon siniestro no se esperaba un ataque así y es arrojado con su entrenador por aquella explosión.

- ¡Gatomon, arroja a Meowth! - ordena Takashi  
- no le hagas caso bombón de azúcar - dice Meowth muy cariñoso  
- ¡¡chimuelo ayudanos!! - grita James desesperado  
- ¡garra de gato! - exclama Gatomon

Gatomon lanza a Meowth con su ataque, rápidamente, Vito le ordena a Solrock usar el ataque que estaba preparando. Del pokémon de roca sale una gran luz color blanca que se dirige a la Patrulla Roja, se trata de un Rayo Solar, el cual ha estado preparando desde hace unos momentos, aquel poderoso rayo golpea la plataforma hasta llegar a su objetivo, a quienes manda a volar con sus pokémon.

- ¡no puede ser! - dice Jessie molesta  
- estábamos ganando esta vez - dice con decepción James  
- no te olvidare mi amor - le dice Meowth a Gatomon  
- ¡¡Wooboofeeeet!! - exclama el pokémon azul al salir de la pokébola  
- ¡¡la Patrulla Roja ha sido derrotada por esta vez!! - gritan al desaparecer en el cielo  
- al fin se fueron - dice alegre Misty  
- sean libres amigos - dice Gatomon al presionar el botón que estaba cerca de la jaula

Raven y Kero son liberados. Kero, al estar mucho tiempo en el hielo, no puede mover bien su cuerpo, así que Raven lo carga para poder curarlo mientras que Eevee esta con ella, Gatomon corre con Misty y Takashi al igual que Vito y Leti, quienes están agradecidos.  
Momentos más tarde. Ahora la A-P se encuentra en el centro pokémon mientras esperan que los pokémon de Takashi y Misty se curen, observando a Vito y Leti, quienes hablan con la enfermera Joy.

- ese sujeto debió aprovechar el humo del equipo rocket para escapar - dice Takashi con decepción  
- ahora es Patrulla Roja, ¿creen que tuvieron algo que ver en esto? - pregunta desconcertada Misty  
- lo que me llamo la atención, fue… la extraña impresión de Takashi - dice Raven pensativa  
- ¿yo que? - pregunta Takashi algo confundido  
- es cierto, te comportabas de una manera muy extraña… como si fueras otro - le responde Gatomon  
- además, pude sentir una energía negativa en ti - comenta Raven algo confusa aun  
- yo nunca sentí nada, pero… quisiera saber ¿quién era el?, ¿por qué se parece tanto a mi? - pregunto Takashi con interés en aquel chico  
- chicos, sus pokémon ya están bien - dice la Enfermera Joy al llegar con una bandeja a la mesa en donde estaban  
- gracias enfermera Joy - dice Misty al tomar las pokébolas  
- por cierto, queremos darles las gracias por ayudarnos en el gimnasio… - dicen Vito y Leti a la vez - por eso, queremos darles esto

Ambos chicos sacan una pequeña bolsa color verde que envuelve un pequeño objeto, Vito coloca el objeto delante de Misty y Lety coloca el suyo delante de Takashi. Ambos chicos lo abren a la vez, la pelirroja mira un hermoso collar con una gran gota azul cristalina en el centro, mientras que Takashi recibe una pequeña pokébola color verde con blanco…

- un agua mística - dice Misty al mostrar el collar con alegría  
- ¿y una pokébola? - pregunto Takashi algo extrañado  
- vimos que usabas pokémon de agua, así que ese collar te servirá mucho Misty - dice Vito con alegría  
- y a ti, te entregamos un pokémon que no podemos controlar bien, pero sabemos que te servirá… ten cuidado, pues dudo que te obedezca al principio, pero te lo damos por que te ayudara y una vez que lo entrenes bien te servirá mucho - le dice Lety a Takashi, advirtiéndole un poco sobre su nuevo pokémon  
- ¡muchas gracias! - agradece Misty y Takashi al mostrar una sonrisa  
- lo que no entiendo aun, es por que esta ciudad no fue afectada - insinúa Raven, recordando aquel detalle y cambiando de tema a propósito  
- lo importante es que todo este tranquilo por ahora - dice Kero con felicidad

La tarde comienza a llegar a Ciudad Algaria, el sol se oculta entre las montañas que cubren a la ciudad… el grupo A-P decide descansar en el Centro Pokémon, mientras hablan con los lideres del gimnasio del lugar, aunque una nueva pregunta pasa por sus mentes, ¿quién es en realidad Threid?. Está pregunta durara entre ellos por un tiempo mientras que Raven solo pensara en lo que le sucedió a Takashi, ¿qué significara esa extraña energía que presencio?… las cosas se pondrán dificiles para nuestro grupo, mientras una nueva sorpresa les espera.

**continuará**

_lista de personajes actualizada..._


	50. Capitulo 49

Un nuevo lugar por explorar, Takashi, Raven, Misty, Gatomon y Kero; se han encontrado con un nuevo enemigo de nombre Threid, el cual, es un misterio para ellos y para otros; después de llegar a Ciudad Algaria, un lugar al que no le afecto la unión de anime, Takashi y Misty tuvieron que enfrentarse contra el chico mencionado y salvar a los dos lideres de gimnasio del lugar; sin embargo, cosas misteriosas pasan por esos lugares, una extraña sensacion que rodea a Takashi y una incógnita sin resolver.

**Anime Cap. 49**  
**-** _Conociendo a mis enemigos_ **-**

Un nuevo día sale sobre la región de Ala Plateada, un lugar en donde las cosas se ponen algo dificiles, pero no todo es peligro y maldad. La felicidad y la armonía ha llegado a varios puntos de aquel lugar, ahora el grupo conocido como A-P camina hacia un nuevo destino, pero antes de ver su trayectoria, es momento de ver como le van a los villanos del lugar.

Nos ubicamos en una gran isla, donde la actividad no se ve a menudo… en aquel lugar, hay un gran castillo en un inmenso bosque negro cubierto de sombras, en donde solo la luz de luna llena alumbra sin parar, lo curioso, es que siempre es de noche y la luna siempre es llena, pero aunque el panorama no cambie, las cosas en el interior del castillo si lo hacen.  
En una habitación algo grande, donde las paredes blancas muestran un aspecto de pasado y algunas pinturas borrosas, se encuentran dos chicos hablando en una pequeña mesa del lugar, es el comedor del castillo de Deak Down; en donde una chica de cabello naranja y ojos verdes, habla con un muchacho de larga cabellera blanca/gris y unos grandes ojos negros…

- desde que Threid regreso de Ciudad Algaria, Elixte no quiere que nadie lo vea ni hable con el - le comenta Serenity a Bakura algo confundida  
- ese chico es algo misterioso, es mejor que dejemos las cosas de Elixte a un lado, no hay que meternos en sus asuntos o nos ira mal… aunque, tu ya lo has hecho - insinúa el chico de cabello blanco mientras toma una taza que esta delante de el  
- yo lo hacia para proteger a los Soldados, pero… creo que a veces exagera, aunque… me gustaría saber quienes más viven en el castillo - insinúa Serenity con curiosidad al ver a los lados  
- a mi no me importa mucho eso, así estoy bien - dice Bakura al tomar un liquido café de la taza  
- pues creo que debería importarte - dice una voz que se les acerca

Serenity y Bakura voltean hacia la dirección de donde proviene aquella voz que al parecer es de una chica; aquella persona camina lentamente hacia ellos, ella se encontraba en un lugar donde no le daba la luz, pero al caminar, lentamente la luz muestra su figura. Ambos chicos observan que el nuevo personaje es de estatura alta, la cual lleva puesto un largo vestido algo ajustado de color negro sobre su piel algo blanca, lleva también unas pequeñas botas con alto tacón y unos largos guantes negros, posee una larga cabellera negra que combina con sus ojos violeta oscuro; la chica se acerca a la mesa algo seductora y toma la taza de donde bebía Bakura…

- deberían ser un poco más sociables, así no harán amistad con nadie aquí - dice la chica al beber de la taza y mirar fijamente los ojos de Bakura, de forma seductora  
- ¿y tu quien eres? - pregunta Serenity algo sonrojada tratando de no ver a la chica  
- bueno, ya que estoy aquí… todos me conocen como Lujuria, soy la líder de los 7 homúnculos existentes - contesta la chica sin importancia  
- yo soy Yami Bakura, servidor del mal y cuidador de la sortija del milenio - le dice el chico al mirarla  
- encantada… Baku - habla Lujuria mientras acaricia la cara de Bakura  
- yo soy Serenity, guardiana de Elixte y se podría decir que su mano derecha, señorita Lujuria - dice algo sonrojada y en tono fuerte para evitar la escena  
- ¿y qué haces aquí? - pregunta Bakura al quitarle la taza a Lujuria  
- el señor Elixte me pidió que hiciera una misión especial, pero también me invito a su castillo como a todos los demás - le contesta mientras se acomoda el cabello  
- ¿a todos los demás? - pregunta sorprendida Serenity

En las afueras del castillo, donde la luna llena gobierna con todo su esplendor, se encuentra el gran demonio de las sombras en su forma humana, con un traje que parece armadura de color gris y negra, y una larga capa negra, la cual cubre todo su cuerpo; Elixte observa parado fuera del castillo, como varios vehículos grandes de color negro llegan lentamente a su morada; aquellos pesados y enormes autos, son de alto blindaje, además de contener una M roja en el cofre. Mientras el observa detenidamente, logra escuchar los pasos de Serenity y Bakura, quienes corren hacia el lugar…

- ¡amo Elixte, ¿qué sucede aquí?! - pregunta alarmada la chica al llegar con su jefe  
- ¿qué significa todo esto? - pregunto confundido Bakura  
- no se preocupen, no deben tener preocupaciones… solo he llamado a varios seguidores mios, es todo - les contesta Elixte con una pequeña sonrisa  
- ¿seguidores?, quiere decir que tiene más aliados que los que están en el castillo - pregunta con asombro Serenity  
- Serenity, tu siempre tan curiosa en todo lo que hago… ¡¡por que no dejas de preguntar y meterte en mis asuntos, en lugar de preocuparte por los tuyos!! - le grita algo molesto  
- lo siento, pero… si voy a estar en este lugar, al menos debo conocer a los mios, ¿no lo cree? - pregunta la chica con firmeza  
- es cierto jefe, conocer a tus enemigos o amigos, te da una ventaja para saber sus puntos débiles, fuertes y saber si son de fiar - le insinúa Bakura como apoyo a Serenity  
- buena visualizacion Bakura, pero su curiosidad estará seca cuando les presente a mis seguidores… ahora entren y preparen el comedor - les ordena el demonio al evitar más la charla  
- esta bien - contesta la chica al caminar hacía atrás

Serenity y Bakura caminan para entrar al castillo, pasando por el jardín principal de este. Ellos pasan por un par de grandes arbustos color negro; una vez lejos, tres sujetos salen de los arbustos, pues estaban escondidos presenciando aquella escena…

- orale, ya vieron todo esos autos - dice ilusionado James  
- ¡siii, son muy bonitos, yo quiero uno! - exclama Meowth con emoción  
- ¿creen que el jefe nos regale uno de esos? - pregunta Jessie algo ilusionada  
- no creo 'manta, no sabemos manejar… ¿para que queremos uno? - dice James en tono de burla  
-¡¡callate James!!… - dice Jessie molesta al golpear en la cabeza al chico de cabello azul - tu siempre arruinando mis sueños… y si sabemos manejar, además, podemos tener un chofer, después de todo… ya no somos el tonto y fracaso Equipo Rocket, ahora somos el triunfador y poderoso Patrulla Roja  
- hay si tu, pues de poderoso no veo nada, esos chicos nos vencieron - dice Meowth desilusionado  
- eso fue una trampa, no sabíamos que esos lideres estaban detrás de nosotros - insinúa Jessie  
- de todas formas, Elixte nos dijo que hicimos un buen trabajo… el motivo no era ganar, si no ayudar a que escapara ese extraño chico - dice James alegremente  
- me pregunto, ¿quien sera ese sujeto? - se pregunto Jessie  
- ¡¡Wooobbooffeeeeeett!! - grita el pokémon azul al salir de su pokébola  
- ¡¿qué hacen escondidos aquí?! - pregunta Jack, quien aparece detrás de ellos  
- ¡¡aaaaaaa!! - gritaron asustados todos al ver a Jack

Mientras tanto, ahora vamos con la A-P… nuestro amigos, si es que los podemos llamar así, aun caminan por Ciudad Algaria; ellos aun no se van de dicho lugar y solo observan algunos establecimientos de ahí, al parecer quieren hacer tiempo, o la ciudad es bastante grande.

- ¿qué pokémon sera este? - se pregunta Takashi al mirar la pokébola que le dio Vito  
- ¿por qué no lo liberas y lo vemos? - contesta Misty con otra pregunta  
- mmm… prefiero estar en suspenso jeje - dice Takashi al guardar el objeto redondo  
- saben, tengo hambre - les comenta Gatomon al cubrirse con sus brazos  
- yo también, ya no tengo fuerzas para volar - dice Kero algo exhausto al colocarse en el hombro de Takashi  
- tu solo quieres comer… - dice el chico al verlo un poco molesto - no es nada nuevo de ti  
- oye Raven, ¿por qué tan callada? - pregunta Misty a la chica gótica, quien no ha hablado desde su salida del Centro Pokémon  
- ¿qué?… emm, nada, no tengo nada Misty - responde la titan algo preocupada

Takashi sigue hablando con Kero, mientras que Misty nota algo extraña a Raven, ellos siguen su camino y probablemente salgan de la ciudad; sin embargo, ahora volveremos con los villanos…  
Han pasado un par de minutos, Serenity y Bakura han arreglado el gran comedor del castillo, han colocado mantas blancas sobre cada mesa y un par de vajillas color negro, ahora ellos están sentados en uno de los lugares de la parte trasera, casi a un costado con la Patrulla Roja y Jack. Pocos segundos después, Elixte entra al lugar, caminando directamente hacia una pequeña plataforma elevada, ya que aquel sitio parece un auditorio.

- ¿el lugar está libre? - pregunta Lujuria, quien acaba de entrar y ve un lugar vacío al lado de Bakura  
- pues, si te quieres sentar aquí, puedes hacerlo - responde Bakura, al ver que le pregunta a él  
- muchas gracias lindo - dice Lujuria al sentarse y guiñar el ojo

Serenity solo mira a Elixte, tratando de no ver aquella escena; pocos segundos después, varios Soldados entran al comedor y comienzan a sentarse; momentos después, varias personas comienzan a entrar al comedor, mirando hacia todas partes para buscar un buen lugar…

- son demasiados, me pregunto… ¿qué planeara Elixte? - se pregunta la chica de ojos verdes al mirar varias personas desconocida para ella  
- ¡¡sean bienvenidos!!, por favor… busquen un buen lugar cómodo para ustedes - exclama Elixte con satisfacción

Tras escuchar esto, varios comienzan a sentarse; Serenity observa como algunas mujeres, hombres y criaturas místicas o mágicas, comienzan a tomar lugar, entre ellos, mira a un muchacho de larga cabellera blanca y gris, con un atuendo algo místico y antiguo, también mira a una chica de estatura media la cual esta vestida, al parecer, de un gran traje blanco que cubre su piel azul.

- ¡bueno, espero que estén todos reunidos aquí, los he mandado llamar para charlar un poco de algo severamente muy importante para mi y para ustedes! - exclama Elixte con fuerte voz  
- ¡¡viva el amo Elixte!!… ¡¡viva el amo Elixte!! - gritan con entusiasmo varios soldados  
- ¿y ustedes no piensan gritar también? - pregunta Jack quien esta sentado a un lado de Serenity  
- solo quiero escuchar, no tengo ánimos de gritar ahora - le contesta Serenity  
- por cierto Jack, ¿qué paso con Threid?… - le pregunta Bakura - no lo veo por aquí, se supone que es un fiel seguidor de Elixte  
- no lo he visto desde que regreso de aquella ciudad, además… eso no es de tu incumbencia - contesta en tono de agresividad Jack  
- era solo una pregunta - dice Bakura sarcásticamente  
- ¡por tal razón, he decido que todos nos unamos y combatamos por nuestros derecho… llego el momento de demostrar que somos capaces para gobernar en este mundo y que todos aquellos que interfieran con nosotros, sufran las consecuencias y se den cuenta… de quien, es el que manda!! - exclama Elixte, animando a su publico  
- ¡¡siii!! - gritan todos sus seguidores - ¡amo Elixte!, ¡amo Elixte!

Han pasado un par de horas, el comedor que antes parecía lleno, ahora se encuentra algo solitario, si no fuera por Serenity, quien se encuentra recogiendo algunas cosas y limpiando el lugar. Mientras ella limpia y arregla todo muy tranquila, una voz en su espalda la interrumpe…

- ¿eres la sirvienta del castillo o qué? - pregunto de forma retante aquella persona  
- ¿disculpa?… - pregunta Serenity al voltear - ah!, eres tú, ¿qué quieres?  
- nada, solo vine a conocer a mis compañeros - dice en forma de burla la chica de cabello negro  
- lo siento, pero si no te has dado cuenta, estoy algo ocupada. Podrías irte por favor, y no soy la sirvienta - le responde la chica de ojos verdes, evitando una conversacion  
- mmm sabes, creo que estas celosa… o no sé, eso me das a entender - insinúa la chica, quien se trata de Lujuria  
- ¡¿qué dices?!, celosa ¿yo?… - pregunta algo molesta - ¿de quien?  
- oye, soy una chica… no me llaman Lujuria por nada, yo creo… que te gusta ese chico de cabello blanco llamado… Bakura - dice Lujuria con interés mientras se muerde el labio inferior  
- ¿disculpa?, si te refieres a Yami Bakura, el y yo solo somos amigos, no quiero que hagas falsas conclusiones - contesta con sinceridad Serenity, algo enfadada  
- ¿amigos?, ¿los villanos como ustedes tienen amigos?, entonces no tiene nada de malo que… lo tome por un tiempo ¿verdad? - pregunta Lujuria de forma sarcástica  
- por favor, dejame sola… no quiero hablar de cosas como esa - le dice Serenity al no querer recordar su sufrimiento  
- jajaja, sabes… para ser villana no tienes nada de nada, los villanos son malos. ¡¡El amor no existe en ellos, así que no te hagas ilusiones!!… - exclama Lujuria en tono de burla - creí que podría retarte al decirte algo así, pero veo que en realidad no sientes nada por ese sujeto… pero puedo sentir que sientes amor por otro, alguien a quien conoces… y que nunca te hará caso  
- ¡no me provoques! - exclama Serenity molesta, al verla a los ojos

Serenity sigue limpiando las mesas ignorando a la homúnculo, colocando los manteles blancos en ellas y juntando alguna basura que dejaron algunos soldados; aunque, Lujuria quiere divertirse un poco, así que tira la manta que tenia aquella chica sobre la mesa, lista para colocar…

- ¡¿qué estas haciendo?! - pregunta molesta Serenity  
- deja eso, ¿por qué no te comportas de una manera más femenina? - pregunta en forma de burla Lujuria  
- ¡escucha, dejame sola! - grita Serenity

Al momento de terminar esas palabras, un fuerte aura color negro rodea a la chica de cabello naranja/rojo y ojos verdes, sin pensarlo dos veces lanza un rayo de color negro desde su mano, la cual levanto, pero no le da a Lujuria; pues no tenia intenciones de darle, solo era un aviso.

- no me provoques - le advierte Serenity algo molesta  
- mmm, ¿quieres pelea verdad?… juguemos un rato - dice Lujuria de forma retadora

Serenity trata de ignorarla, pero la mujer de cabello negro la empuja, provocando a la muchacha. Lujuria la comienza a ver mientras una sonrisa fría comienza a reflejarse en su rostro, en eso, las manos de la homúnculo comienzan a mostrar largas y afiladas garras.  
Serenity se para con una expresión de furia en sus ojos, una expresión de una chica que ha sido retada y ofendida; Lujuria se acerca a ella, pero la joven logra saltar hacia arriba de una mesa y cubre a la homúnculo con una manta; sin embargo, las garras de la homúnculo la destrozan y también salta para tratar de herir a la chica. La joven de ojos verdes comienza a saltar hacia atrás varias veces, mientras evade las afiladas garras que no dejan de atacarla constantemente.

Al estar cansada de que quieran atacarla y al tratar de dar a entender que no quiere pelear; Serenity junta sus manos rápidamente y lanza una gran bola de energía color negra, logrando arrojar a Lujuria; aquel ataque que parece más una bola sombra, explota sin razón al tocar a Lujuria, mientras un fuerte aura color morado rodea el cuerpo de la chica retada. Serenity lanza varios rayos color negro con destino a la homúnculo, en cambio Lujuria parece estar cubriéndose con sus garras.

- ¡proyección de sombras! - grita Serenity al conjurar un nuevo ataque  
- ¡¿qué?! - pregunta Lujuria confundida

La habitación comienza a liberar varios destellos grises, al aura parece tomar más poder y sigue rodeando a la chica, sus manos comienzan a tener un brillo color negro por la gran energía. Serenity comienza a recordar los sucesos ocurridos en lo que hubiera sido su boda, su llanto, dolor y rencor se cruzan sobre su mente, una mirada triste se comienza a reflejar en sus ojos, al igual que un dolor que no se puede liberar. Lujuria solo mira como el poder rodea a la chica, pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… una gran ráfaga de energía negra sale disparada hacia ella, quien es arrojada hacia la pared del comedor con gran impacto.

- eres digna de luchar sabes… - insinúa Lujuria algo cansada mientras se levanta  
- cuando me provocan, demuestro más que mi apariencia - responde Serenity mientras su aura desaparece  
- pero sabes… soy una Homúnculo, no puedo morir a menos que me transmuten, así que, ¡tus ataques no me dañan! - exclama Lujuria en tono retador de nuevo

Lujuria se levanta y se dirige rápidamente hacia Serenity con sus afiladas garras; la chica se prepara para atacar, pero una gran espada de color azul celeste se interpone entre ellas. Un nuevo personaje ha aparecido, un apuesto chico de largo cabello gris, orejas largas y puntiagudas, de ojos amarillos, con una vestimenta de guerrero blanca, con una larga capa y un singular cristal color morado colocado en su frente.

- creo que no es el momento y lugar correspondiente para luchar chicas - dice el personaje al parar el enfrentamiento  
- ¿tu quien eres? - pregunta molesta Lujuria  
- soy un Elfo, mi nombre descendiente es Innova, protector del bosque mágico - contesta mientras guarda la espada  
- ¿Innova? - se pregunta Serenity en silencio  
- creo que deberían hacer las pases, ¿no lo creen? - pregunto Innova de manera amable  
- lo siento, pero yo ya me iba… - dice Lujuria al darles la espalda y volver a sus manos a la normalidad, al caminar un poco - por cierto, sigue practicando Serenity

Lujuria comienza a caminar hasta salir del comedor; Serenity, quien estaba arriba de la mesa, baja a un lado de Innova, quien se cubre con su capa.

- bueno, creo que deberías controlar tus impulsos o el jefe se enojara y sera peor - dice el elfo al caminar  
- de acuerdo… pero, gracias - le agradece Serenity en un tono amable  
- un consejo… - dice Innova al parar - los malos no damos gracias, así que no lo vuelvas a hacer… pero fue un placer

Innova se marcha; Serenity comienza a acomodar las mesas y limpiar nuevamente, sin saber que alguien los espiaba. Mientras tanto, regresando con la A-P; ellos siguen caminando por la ciudad, a un poco de salir de esta finalmente…

- creo que saldremos de aquí muy pronto - dice Misty con alegría  
- hablas como si no quisieras este lugar - insinúa Raven algo sarcástica  
- no es eso, solo que… me gusta viajar - responde la chica pelirroja  
- mientras no haya problemas, todo esta bien - dice Kero al colocarse en el hombro de Misty  
- por el momento, solo debemos encontrar a Yugi y el rompecabezas - les dice Takashi como recordatorio  
- ¡también detener a Elixte, no lo olvides! - exclama Gatomon para que no lo olvide  
- Elixte… me pregunto si no se arrepentirá de todo el mal que esta causando - se pregunta Misty algo interesada por aquel aspecto  
- lo dudo, nos estamos enfrentando a un ser sin corazón, el arrepentimiento nunca cruzara por su mente y mucho menos la sensibilidad - responde Raven, quien parece saber lo que dice  
- cierto… pero no lo deben juzgar sin conocerlo - les dice una tierna voz

Todos se quedan asombrados y voltean hacia atrás, pues de ahí proviene la voz; sus miradas se fijan hacia abajo; una pequeña niña de ojos azules, piel entre blanca y color miel, de cabello color rosa claro peinado con dos coletas, y con un hermoso vestido de color azul cielo con figuras de gatos blancos en el; esta singular niñita está parada mirándolos fijamente.

- ¿disculpa… nos hablaste? - pregunta Misty gentilmente  
- si, los he estado escuchando hablar sobre ese famoso Elixte… y me preguntaba, ¿si podría ir con ustedes? - les pide la pequeña niña de grandes ojos  
- ¡¿qué dices?! - se preguntan todos asombrados  
- que me gustaría acompañarlos - repite nuevamente la niña  
- lo siento pero no te conocemos… además, creo que debes ir con tu familia, de seguro esta preocupados por que te fuiste - dice Takashi evitando un poco a la niña  
- es cierto, ¿por que no vas con tus padres? - le pregunta Misty con ternura, pero nota que la niña se pone triste  
- Elixte… ¡¡se llevo a mi familia!! - exclama la niña, la cual refleja en sus ojos tristeza y ganas de llorar  
- vaya… pero eres solo una niña, ¿no vives con alguien más? - pregunto Kero  
- ¡no me juzguen por ser una niña!!, ¡ustedes forman parte de la Anime Patrol y se que pueden detener a Elixte! - exclama la niña algo molesta y sentida  
- imposible, ¿cómo sabe de la existencia de la AP, si ésta trabaja en secreto y nadie sabe de ella? - se pregunta Raven en silencio con gran asombro  
- ¡por favor! - ruega la niña con tristeza  
- esta bien… te ayudaremos a encontrar a tus padres - dice Takashi sin más opción  
- ¡muchas gracias, sabia que comprenderian! - dice alegre la niña mientras abraza a Takashi  
- por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? - pregunta Gatomon  
- ¡oh!, cierto… me llamo Eli - responde con una sonrisa  
- ¡mucho gusto!, mi nombre es Misty - dice la chica gentilmente  
- yo soy Takashi Oriyaba - dice el chico  
- ¡me llamo Gatomon y soy un digimon! - exclama la pequeña gata  
- yo soy el increíble Kero, el guapo, inteligente y poderoso guardián del libro Clow - dice la criatura  
- jajaja, encantada… - dice al reír, pero luego voltea con Raven - ¿y tu?  
- me llamo Raven y no te gustara saber que soy - dice sin ánimos de conocer a la niña  
- oye, deberías ser un poco más amable - insinúa Misty  
- yo no soy así… sigamos caminando - contesto Raven con una actitud negativa

Raven comienza a caminar un poco más acompañada de Eevee, quien prefiere estar con ella; dejando a los demás atrás algo confundidos por su reacción; sin embargo, caminan también para no alejarse de la chica.

- ¿no le agrado? - pregunta la niña inocentemente  
- no lo creo, bueno… es que, no te conocemos y acabas de aparecer con una petición de poder unirte y no supimos como reaccionar - responde Gatomon con amabilidad  
- no te preocupes… te ayudaremos a encontrar a tus padres - dice Misty dándole apoyo  
- gracias chicos, no les seré molestia… se los prometo - dice alegre Eli  
- pero, ¿por qué decías que no juzgaramos a Elixte sin conocerlo? - pregunta Kero con curiosidad  
- es cierto, tu dijiste que se llevo a tus padres - menciona Misty algo confundida por ese punto  
- es… una larga historia… - contesta Eli con tristeza - pero, el se los llevo por una deuda

Takashi camina un poco más, acercándose más a Raven y dejando a los demás con la pequeña niña; la titan siente que se acerca, cuando finalmente llega da un suspiro, dando a entender que no la comprenden.

- no quiero ser mal amigo, pero… tu saludo no fue el indicado que digamos - dice Takashi algo preocupado  
- Takashi, hay algo que no me agrada de esa niña, dejaron que se uniera así como así, además que sabe de la existencia de la A.-P., cosa que es más extraña - le responde enfadada la chica gótica  
- no te preocupes, dudo que nos cause problemas… - insinúa el chico al mirar hacia delante - además, podemos buscar a alguien que se haga cargo de ella en nuestro camino  
- eso espero Takashi… - dijo Raven al mirar hacia atrás, fijando su vista en la niña - eso espero

Sin duda, cosas nuevas y misteriosas están a punto de ocurrir, la unión fugaz de una pequeña y misteriosa niña que ha sido alejada de su familia, podría traer problemas al grupo, pero… ¿qué les habrá pasado a los padres de aquella niña?, ¿podrá la AP llevar un nuevo reto entre ellos?, solo esperemos a que esto se solucione y no haya más conflictos… ¿o habrá algo más?.

**continuará**


	51. Capitulo 50

Parece que no solo nuestro grupo tiene conflictos, también el lado del mal parece tener algunos detalles; tal es el caso de Serenity, quien ha conocido de mala forma a Lujuria, una homúnculo que solo busca el poder, y a Innova, un elfo caballero, el cual ayudo a ponerle fin a una pelea entre las chicas mencionadas. Sin duda, eso nos da a entender que Elixte no está solo, ahora sabemos que tiene un par de secuaces a su favor y si no fuera mucho pedir; una extraña niña se ha unido a nuestro grupo… ¿cómo acabaran las cosas para cada uno de los personajes?.

**Anime Cap. 50**  
**-** _Problemas con más problemas_ **-**

Finalmente, el grupo conformado por Takashi, Gatomon, Misty, Raven y Kero, ha salido de Ciudad Algaria, tras haberse librado de una peligrosa batalla contra un villano de nombre Threid; pero momentos antes de dejar la mencionada ciudad, nuestro grupo fue detenido por una pequeña niña de nombre Eli, quien afirma que sus padres fueron raptados por Elixte, y ahora esta niña va con nuestro grupo; el cual camina por las afueras de Ciudad Algaria, a unos 30 minutos de distancia.  
Lo que antes parecía ser un lugar libre, poco a poco se llena de arboles que adornan un largo camino de césped, como si aquellos árboles fueran paredes. El sol se puede ver en el cielo despejado, logrando brindar un poco de calor en aquel templado lugar, donde nuestros chicos caminan; Raven va adelante con su Eevee y Takashi, la joven titan se encuentra sin su gorro, mientras que los demás están detrás de ellos, hablando con la pequeña niña, quien les cuenta un poco sobre lo ocurrido.

- así que… ¿te quería en sus manos? - pregunto Gatomon al tratar de entender lo que dice la niña  
- así es, mis padres le brindaban información a Elixte, el nos cuidaba y les daba una cierta cantidad de efectivo por sus servicios, pero el dijo que me necesitaba… - responde la niña algo triste  
- y como tus padres no querían dejarte en sus manos, decidieron entregarse ellos mismos - deduce Misty al haber comprendido la razón de las cosas  
- así es - afirma la niña de grandes ojos al reflejar una sonrisa de tristeza  
- ¿y como sabemos que no es un plan de Elixte o que estas de su lado? - pregunto algo molesta Raven  
- Raven por favor, es una niña - le dice Misty algo molesta por su acusación  
- ¿y como sabes que nos dice la verdad? - cuestiono de nuevo la titan mientras continua caminando  
- no confías en mi, ¿verdad? - pregunto con tristeza la niña al oír aquellas palabras  
- no digas eso jeje, Raven necesitas tiempo para establecer amistad con los demás - responde Takashi algo apenado por la forma de pensar de la niña  
- ¡no Takashi, no necesito tiempo!… - responde molesta Raven al escuchar una falsa respuesta - ¡¡no confió en ella, no quiero rescatar a sus padres y no me interesa lo que haga esa niña!!

Takashi se asombra al ver como ella lo mira a los ojos con molestia, mientras un leve aura negra rodea a la titan; los demás se quedan impresionados al oír aquellas palabras e inmediatamente observan a la niña, quien se ha quedado callada; sin embargo, logran ver como sus ojos comienzan a iluminarse. Raven observa a la chica aun enfadada, pero la niña la mira con tristeza y una lágrima sale de sus ojos, e inmediatamente corre del lugar en llanto. La pequeña de vestido azul se va mientras llora, dejando a los demás algo tristes, a excepción de Raven, quien al parecer no le preocupa en lo más mínimo.

- iré por ella… - dice Gatomon al correr hacia la dirección por donde se fue la pequeña  
- ¿qué sucede contigo? - pregunto con asombro Kero  
- no me sucede nada y si quieren ir por ella, haganlo… yo espero aquí - responde Raven al darles la espalda y cruzar sus brazos  
- parece que no tienes corazón, es solo una niña que ha perdido a sus padres - le dice Misty angustiada tratando de cambiar de parecer a la titan  
- no confío en ella, así de sencillo… - contesta Raven sin interés al bajar su vista y ver a Eevee  
- bueno, solo esperemos a que Gatomon vuelve con ella…  
- y le ofrecerás una disculpa - le ordena Misty a Raven, interrumpiendo a Takashi  
- no me disculpare… - insiste Raven, al no preocuparse por la niña

Gatomon corre con sus cuatro patas hasta llegar a un lugar en donde se encuentran algunos arboles caídos y otros aun en pie, un sitio estrecho, donde casi no hay espacio para caminar bien; es por esto que la digimon gato da unos saltos sobre los troncos para continuar avanzando. Sin embargo, logra escuchar un llanto cerca del lugar, parece que detrás de ella se encuentra un sitio en forma de cueva, en la cual parece estar la pequeña niña.

- ¿estas ahí Eli?… - pregunto la digimon al bajar de unos troncos caídos que parece escaleras - ¿Eli?

La digimon toca el suelo, solo eran como 4 troncos en columna; ella camina un poco más y escucha como el llanto se vuelve más real, parece que esta en el sitio donde la niña se oculto. Se trata de un gran tronco caído, en donde hay un gran hoyo para acceder al interior de este; aunque lamentablemente, Gatomon está detrás del tronco. La felino camina para encontrar la entrada, pero de la nada, una ráfaga negra la arroja hacia atrás.

- ¿qué fue eso?… - se pregunta extrañada la digimon - Eli sal de ahí, soy Gatomon

Nuevamente la digimon se acerca, pero de nuevo aquella ráfaga la arroja logrando tirarla. Gatomon se impresiona al notar que el segundo poder fue más fuerte que la primera, cuando la digimon se levanta, una tercera ráfaga aparece, lanzándola más lejos aun hasta que se impacta con un gran árbol; la digimon se levanta confundida, ella ya no escucha el llanto de la niña, por lo que se preocupa por esta. Pero al acercarse un poco, varias lianas negras comienzan a sostenerla y golpearla, lo impresionante de esto es que aparecen de la nada; sin embargo, la digimon usa sus garras para zafarse de ellas, pero antes de que reaccione, un rayo la golpea y arroja un poco lejos, haciendo que su cara quede en el suelo. Al levantarse, sintiendo el peligro que hay en el lugar, logra ver una gran sombra negra de ojos rojos, la cual extiende dos largos brazos; la digimon se da cuenta de que hay otro ser en el lugar, pero se impacta más al reconocer aquella figura.

- ¡¿Elixte?! - pregunto con asombro la digimon al sentir una poderosa energía

Aquel oscuro ser fija su vista en la digimon, mientras unas tenebrosas risas se escuchan de este. Gatomon parece entender lo que sucede, pero antes de que regrese con Takashi y los demás, la sombra extiende uno de sus brazos, logrando arroja al felino de nuevo, quien choca con otro árbol, ya que están muy cercanos unos de otros; al caer al suelo, se levanta algo dolorida, pero un rayo negro se apodera de su espacio, haciendo que la digimon de un grito.

- heeaa - suspira Raven con miedo algo exaltada  
- ¿qué te pasa Raven? - pregunto Takashi al escuchar su fuerte suspiro  
- sentí algo malo… algo está sucediendo - responde la titan con nervios al tocarse el pecho, pues su corazón late rápido  
- creo que es remordimiento, por haberle gritado a esa niña - insinúa Misty aun enfadada por la actitud de su compañera  
- ¡no es eso!, es… algo peor - responde Raven con impatia mientras levanta a su pokémon  
- saben… Gatomon aun no vuelve, ¿no deberíamos buscarla? - pregunto con preocupación Takashi  
- es verdad, ni ella, ni la niña - continua Kero al sentir preocupación por ambas  
- si Raven no hubiera gritado eso frente a Eli, no estaríamos así - insinúa la pelirroja con sarcasmo  
- ¿me estas culpando? - pregunto molesta la titan, al sentir el enfado de Misty  
- chicas, no discutan, mejor vamos por Gatomon y Eli, tal vez tengan problemas - sugiere Takashi con interés  
- buena idea, es mejor que estar aquí sentada - dice Misty al levantarse de un tronco caído que había ahí

Los chicos comienzan a caminar hacia donde Gatomon y Eli se fueron, Kero y Raven, ésta con Eevee en los brazos, se adelantan volando para ver si no hay algo interfiriendo el paso. Takashi y Misty caminan despacio, ya que el chico de cabello rojo logra notar algo de enfado y tristeza en la entrenadora.

- sabes, creo que estas siendo muy dura con Raven - dice el chico tratando de sacar platica  
- es verdad… pero no se por que ella se comporta así - responde la chica al caminar, sujetando su mochila  
- no se mucho de ella, pero así es su actitud, cuando algo no le gusta lo dice… pero no te preocupes, tarde o temprano le tomara cariño a la niña - le dice Takashi con seguridad en aquel aspecto  
- eso espero, pero aun así no me agrado que gritara eso frente a ella, además desde que salimos de la ciudad no le ha dirigido la palabra, aun cuando ella le preguntaba algo - dice Misty algo sentida y arrepentida  
- solo dale tiempo - sugiere el chico, al tocar el hombro de Misty y mostrarle una sonrisa  
- tendré paciencia, pero mientras ella no se disculpe, yo no lo haré - le propone la pelirroja al sonreír mientras continúan caminando

Después de caminar unos minutos, los chicos han llegado al lugar donde Gatomon se encontraba hace unos momentos. Raven aun está suspendida en el aire, ella usa su poder para cubrir algunos troncos en una sombra, para moverlos continuamente. Poco después de que la titan mueve algunos para tener algo de espacio, Takashi y Misty llegan, notando un pequeño espacio entre los arboles, pero ningún rastro de alguna de las otras dos…

- aquí no hay nada - dice Takashi con preocupación  
- que raro, este lugar es muy angosto, casi no se puede caminar por aquí… dudo que hayan estado aquí - dijo Misty con seguridad al notar aquel detalle  
- tienes razón, pero entonces, ¿donde pueden estar? - pregunto Kero algo mortificado  
- no lo se… pero tampoco muy lejos - insinúa Takashi, notandose desesperado  
- no, lejos no están… ni cerca, pero si arriba de nosotros - dice Raven sin ánimos al notar algo en uno de los grandes arboles del lugar  
- ¿que dices Raven? - pregunto Takashi confundido por sus palabras  
- solo vean… - responde la titan al señalar hacia arriba con una mano, mientras sostiene a Eevee con la otra

Los demás voltean y efectivamente, en uno de los más grandes arboles, se pueden ver dos medianos capullos de color negro, los cuales contienen a Gatomon y Eli. Raven deja al pequeño pokémon en el suelo y se eleva un poco más, nuevamente gracias a su poder, cubre aquellos capullos para después bajarlos hacia donde están los demás; pero en cuanto tocan el suelo, una poderosa ráfaga negra lanza a la titan hacia la tierra, es como si una pesada esfera de metal la empujara fuertemente hasta que se impacta en el suelo, levantando algo de polvo y piedras pequeñas, este hecho sobresalta a los demás.

- ¿Raven, qué te paso? - pregunto con sorpresa Takashi al notar su extraño aterrizaje  
- no lo se, algo… malo esta pasando aquí - responde la titan al levantarse mientras se sacude un poco  
- mi pregunta ahora es… ¿qué les paso a estas dos? - se pregunto con algo de burla Kero al ver los capullos  
- sea lo que sea, dudo que haya sido algo bueno - responde Raven sin interés por el asunto  
- pobrecitas, ¿quién les habrá hecho esto? - se cuestiono con preocupación la pelirroja

Raven da unos cuantos pasos adelante, ella extiende sus brazos y de nuevo, su poder cubre aquellos capullos de seda negra, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estos desaparecen, dejando los cuerpos inconscientes de las dos criaturas en el suelo. Misty se arrodilla y levanta el cuerpo de la dulce niña, mientras que Takashi se agacha y mueve a la digimon para despertarla.

- uhm… - bosteza la digimon, para después abrir los ojos  
- ¿estas bien? - le pregunta Takashi al ver que despertó  
- ¡Elixte! - exclama la digimon al sentarse rápidamente  
- creo que no lo esta jeje - se burla Kero  
- ¿donde está Elixte? - pregunto la digimon al levantarse y ver hacia todas partes  
- ¿Elixte?… - pregunto confundida Misty mientras se levanta con Eli en sus brazos - ¿estuvo aquí?  
- eso parecía… creí verlo - responde la digimon algo confundida mientras se toca la cabeza  
- lo dudo mucho, pero dime… ¿qué fue lo que paso? - pregunto Takashi con interés  
- no lo se… yo buscaba a Eli cuando…  
- ¿Misty? - pregunta Eli con dulce voz mientras comienza a despertar, interrumpiendo a Gatomon  
- ¿estas bien Eli? - le pregunto la pelirroja con dulzura  
- si…

La niña se talla los ojos para despertar bien, pero mientras lo hace, Raven siente una extraña sensacion, ella logra notar que la pequeña mueve sus manos de una extraña manera, después de reaccionar rápidamente, la joven titan extiende uno de sus brazos, con lo cual usa su poder para lanzar a Eli algo lejos de ellos. La infante cae al suelo algo confundida, los demás se asombran por aquella escena, la niña solo se levanta y llora con tristeza.

- ¿qué te sucede Raven? - pregunta molesta la pelirroja al verla de mala manera  
- ella no es lo que parece, estaba realizando un conjuro por medio del estilo kaiba-ko - responde la titan con seguridad en lo que dice  
- ¿estas loca?, ¡es solo una niña! - exclama enfadada la pelirroja por la actitud de Raven, mientras se acerca a la niña que aun llora  
- y es por eso que nos está engañando - afirma Raven con molestia, al notar que no confían en ella  
- deja de decir locuras, es mejor que te perdones - le dice Misty con enojo  
- ¿perdonarse?… - pregunta la niña, quien tiene la cabeza agachada - no tiene por que hacerlo…  
- pero Eli…ella…  
- ella dice la verdad - interrumpe la niña a Misty, con un tono algo grave

Misty se sobresalta por la nueva voz de la niña al igual que los demás, lo que parece ser un llanto, lentamente se convierte en risas, para después terminar en unas grandes carcajadas. La pelirroja retrocede un poco algo confundida y temerosa, mientras los demás se quedan pensativos; la niña levanta su cara, la cual demuestra unos grandes ojos negros. Al hacerlo, varias sombras comienzan a rodearla, los chicos se impresionan por aquella escena, las sombras que rodean a la niña se juntan, para después crear una más grande. Raven y Gatomon comienzan a sentir escalofríos por su cuerpo, aquella le pide a Eevee que se oculte; Kero presencia una energía negativa, mientras que Takashi y Misty solo observan impresionados como aquella sombra ha tomado una altura no mayor a los 10 metros; de ésta, salen dos largos brazos, al igual que dos grandes alas de demonio, las cuales destrozan algunos arboles. Un gran brillo rojo se apodera del centro de la sombra, para dar paso a una joya que se coloca en su pecho, rodeado de una especie de anillo dorado que rodea el cuello, y finalmente, el rostro de aquel nuevo ser se compone, mostrando un casco de color blanco, que permite ver dos negros y profundos ojos; este nuevo ser refleja miedo e inquietud en nuestros protagonistas, pues se trata de nada más y nada menos que…

- ¡¡Elixte!! - exclaman asombrados Gatomon y Takashi  
- ¿el es Elixte? - se pregunto Misty con nervios  
- jajajaa… no deberías ser tan confiansuda con los extraños… Misty - insinúa el demonio al verla fijamente  
- así que tu eres la gran amenaza que enfrenta la AP, ahora entiendo por que la mencionaste cuando te vimos - dice Raven al notar que no se equivocaba con la niña  
- ¿a que te refieres? - pregunto Misty algo confundida  
- cuando esa niña menciono a la AP, sabia que había algo detrás de esto, ya que nadie conoce de esa organizacion, la cual es…  
- demasiado secreta, pero no para mi - interrumpe Elixte con la respuesta de la titan  
- por eso se comportaba así con ella… o el - se dice Misty en silencio al comprender la actitud de su compañera  
- quería hacer esto más emocionante, mi plan era separarlos uno a uno, para así eliminarlos… pero creo que salio mejor de lo que esperaba, ahora los eliminare… - dice Elixte al sonreír - ¡a todos juntos!

El demonio baja rápidamente sus brazos, golpeando con fuerza el suelo al juntar sus dos manos, pero antes de que llegaran a tocar el piso, los demás se mueven velozmente, evadiendo el primer ataque de Elixte. Por suerte, el pequeño pokémon de la titan se oculta en un espacio pequeño que hay cerca, mientras que Takashi saca de su bolsillo su digivice, Gatomon nota aquel hecho y esta lista para digievolucionar.

- Gatomon, digivolve a…  
- oh no, ¡no lo permitiré esta vez! - exclama Elixte con seriedad

El demonio mueve una de sus manos para atrapar a la felino, pero Raven interfiere utilizando uno de sus campos, el cual cubre a la digimon e impide la mano del demonio. Un gran brillo blanco se libera en el interior de aquel campo negro; Elixte usa su otra mano para quitar a la titan, pero antes de que lo haga, una columna de agua lo golpea; se trata de Gyarados, quien fue liberado por Misty y le ha ordenado usar una hidro-bomba. Tras impedir esto, el campo negro se destruye, liberando a un ángel de aura rosa y blanca.

- ya extrañaba verte así… gatita - insinúa con burla el demonio  
- creíste que nos dañarías con tu trampa, pero este sera tu final - le dice con plena seguridad Angewomon  
- jaja… es lo que ustedes creen… - ríe Elixte por aquellas palabras - solo observa

Elixte se cubre nuevamente por varias sombras, las cuales lo encojen de tamaño. Mientras eso sucede, Takashi toma su llave y libera su poder, para así poder ayudar a Angewomon. Sin embargo, la digimon ángel y Raven se asombran al ver como las sombras dejan ver 6 alas de ángel de color negro, después de eso una figura femenina en forma de humano aparece, se trata de otra Angewomon, pero totalmente negra.

- de nuevo ese truco - dice la digimon sin asombro  
- increíble, puede transformarse en nosotros - dijo impresionada Raven  
- y eso no es todo - alardea Elixte, quien ahora se hace llamar Darkangewomon

La digimon negro extiende uno de sus brazos señalando con uno de sus dedos a Takashi, quien esta por finalizar la liberación del poder de Clow; antes de que se efectuara algún movimiento, Angewomon lanza una flecha blanca, al mismo tiempo que Raven lanza una roca mediana de color negro. Elixte evade ambos ataques y gracias a aquella distracción, el chico de cabello rojo finaliza la liberación. Misty le ordena usar otra hidro-bomba a Gyarados, mientras que Takashi toma la carta del agua.  
Una poderosa columna de agua azul sale de la boca del pokémon marino, mientras que Takashi mueve su varita de una singular manera y libera la carta Agua, la cual toma forma de un torrente acuático, juntándose con el ataque de Gyarados.

- jajaaa… ¡eso no me detendrá! - grita Darkangewomon con gracia  
- ¡flecha celestial! - exclama la digimon al lanzar otra de sus flechas  
- ¡Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos! - conjura Raven mientras se eleva más, cubriendo su cabeza con su gorro

Un brillo se libera del brazo de la digimon ángel, la cual lanza una de sus flechas de luz, mientras que Raven dispara dos columnas negras en forma directa. Darkangewomon solo extiende sus brazos mientras ríe malvadamente, aquellos ataques más los otros dos de agua, se impactan con el oscuro ser, creando una explosión en los cielos. Los chicos se cubren con sus brazos para evitar que algo caiga en sus ojos; después de unos segundos, el humo creado por la explosión se disuelve de manera rápida; ahora nuestros amigos notan otra figura en los cielos, se trata de una Raven totalmente negra, la cual sostiene con sus dos manos una enorme esfera brillante.

- ¡tomo mi apariencia! - se asombra la titan en silencio  
- ingenuos… - dice aquel ser, ahora conocido como Darkraven

Inmediatamente, la nueva figura divide la esfera y la lanza hacia los demás. Para Takashi y Misty, arroja varias flechas de luz y rayos negros de Raven; mientras que para la digimon y la titan, lanza la hidro bomba y el efecto de la carta agua. Rápidamente, Takashi toma a Misty e invoca la carta del Escudo, creando un campo invisible frente a ellos, el cual los protege de las numerosas flechas blancas; mientras que Raven junta sus manos para crear un campo y Angewomon sus alas; al hacerlo son protegidas de las fuertes columnas de agua; sin embargo, la joven titan nota que el poder acuático incrementa y este acaba con la protección de la digimon, a quien lanza fuertemente.

- ¡Angewomon! - exclama Raven al notar que es lanzada

Al terminar, el campo de sombras se destruye también, logrando que el poder de agua golpee fuertemente a Raven, a quien continuamente lanza también cerca de la digimon. Eevee logra ver lo sucedido, pero aun se mantiene escondido por orden de su entrenadora, mientras que Takashi, Misty y Kero notan aquella escena, neutralizando el campo.

- ¡Raven!… - menciona Takashi con preocupación  
- Elixte no está… - dice algo nerviosa la pelirroja

Takashi gira su vista al cielo, y en efecto, aquel oscuro ser a desaparecido; pero delante de ellos cae el cuerpo de Gyarados, quien se levanta algo dolorido. Misty se asombra por eso y voltea a un costado, observando a otro Gyarados, sin embargo este es de color negro. Después de eso, aquel oscuro pokémon se enrosca, cubriéndose de sombras nuevamente, para así dar paso a una nueva forma; la cual ahora es de aspecto femenino, totalmente negra.  
La pelirroja se asombra al ver que ha tomado su apariencia, pero aun así se mantiene en alerta al igual que el chico de cabello rojo; ahora, aquella nueva persona se acerca sonriendo, mientras levanta su mano y de está, sale una esfera negra, la cual es lanzada seguidamente. La pequeña bola negra se abre, liberando a otra criatura de su interior; una estrella totalmente negra, con un cristal rojo en el centro.

- ¡un Staryu negro! - exclama con asombro la pelirroja  
- ¡Weepinbell, yo te elijo!… - dice el chico al lanzar su pokébola - ¡usa hojas navaja!

El pokémon hierba de color amarillo es liberado de aquella esfera rápidamente, para después colocarse en el suelo junto a su entrenador. La distancia entre Darkmisty y los demás es mucha, esto le da oportunidad a Weepinbell de lanzar varias hojas verdes de un afilado corte, hacia la estrella negra que se acerca con velocidad; pero sorpresivamente, las hojas traspasan a Darkstaryu, logrando que desaparezca por completo.

- es inútil, son seres echos con sombras - les dice Raven quien se acerca volando sin bajar la guardia  
- tiene un poder increíble, no podrán solos - dice asombrada Angewomon al llegar también  
- la pregunta es, ¿donde se metió? - se cuestiono Kero con temor al no apartarse de Takashi  
- aquí… - responde Elixte con una sonrisa

Todos voltean hacia otra dirección al lado de ellos, nuevamente ven al demonio con su figura actual, la cual no supera los 10 metros de alto. Ahora el oscuro ser libera sus cuatro brazos, los cuales demuestran unas filosas garras blancas en sus 4 manos; como consiguiente, Elixte mueve con velocidad sus brazos hacia el suelo para atacar a los chicos. Misty saca dos pokébolas y las lanza, liberando así a Staryu y Corsola, los cuales se colocan delante de ella; para después usar sus chorros de agua, al igual que Gyarados. Takashi toma otra carta y por medio del circulo ancestral, invoca a Fuego y Trueno a la vez; pero está liberación lo debilita un poco, mientras que Angewomon se eleva para atacar desde el aire, pero Raven solo se queda parada, observando como los brazos del demonio destruyen algunos árboles y se impactan con el suelo una y otra vez…

Uno de los brazos de Elixte es rodeado por el fuego, mientras que otro es atacado por descargas de electricidad, provocadas por el tigre azul; los pokémon de Misty continúan lanzando sus chorros de agua, atacando a los otros dos brazos, mientras que Angewomon dispara unos rayos blancos desde sus dedos, los cuales son evadidos por el demonio.

- Staryu, Corsola, continúen con su chorro de agua, Gyarados utiliza un hiperrayo - ordena Misty para aumentar el daño  
- ¡Weepinbell, usa más hojas navaja! - le pidió Takashi mientras busca otra carta para usar  
- ¡arco celestial! - conjura la digimon al extender sus brazos hacia sus costados  
- esto… es extraño - se dice Raven en silencio, al observar detenidamente la batalla

Elixte deja de atacar con sus brazos, juntándolos a su cuerpo nuevamente; de la boca del débil Gyarados sale un gran rayo amarillo muy brillante sin desviarse a otra parte, el cual es disparado hacia la cara del demonio en forma directa; mientras que Angewomon lanza un arco rosa y los pokémon de Misty, sus ataques de agua. Sin embargo, el demonio evade cada ataque al moverse en zigzag, después de esto, utiliza uno de sus dos brazos para golpear fuertemente a la digimon ángel, a quien arroja al suelo; tras caer algo lejos de los demás en la tierra y levantar un poco de polvo, la figura del ángel desaparece para traer de nuevo a Gatomon.  
Las cartas de Trueno y Fuego usan sus poderes para dañar al demonio, pero este solo mueve su mano, creando un circulo negro delante de el; los ataques eléctricos, al igual que los de fuego, entran a lo que parece ser un portal. En esos instantes, otro extraño circulo se libera sobre Misty y Takashi, descargando la energía eléctrica en Gyarados, Staryu y Corsola, para después ser dañados por el poderoso fuego, que debilita por completo a Weepinbell; una vez acabado esa acción mediante aquellos portales, los pokémon caen exhaustos. Antes de que puedan reaccionar, el oscuro demonio usa sus dos grandes manos y toma a Misty y Takashi, a quienes lanza en distintas direcciones, claro, no muy lejos uno de otro.

- ¿por qué solo se defiende?… ¿qué estará tramando? - se pregunta Raven en su mente, al no hacer nada, como si se hubiera separado de la batalla

Gatomon se levanta algo adolorida, ella se da cuenta que esta algo distanciada de los demás. Takashi cae al suelo, soltando el baculo mágico, el cual cayó algo lejos de el. Misty por su parte, cae algo cerca de Raven, quien solo esta parada con la cabeza abajo, muy pensativa. Kero se acerca al joven de cabello rojo, mientras que Eevee sale de su escondite para ir con la titan.

- creí que seria más entretenido, pero me doy cuenta que solo pierdo mi tiempo - dice Elixte en tono burlesco  
- esto aun no termina - dijo Gatomon mientras avanza lento  
- ¿aun no?… - pregunta el demonio al sonreír y levantar una de sus manos - ¿quieres ver?

Takashi reacciona, algo dolorido y asustado por aquel enfrentamiento, el se da cuenta que el baculo está apartado de el, pero Kero va por este. Al notar un gran brillo, el chico gira su vista hacia donde está Elixte, quien ha creado una bola de energía de color naranja con una de sus manos, la cual es lanzada continuamente hacia donde se encuentra la pelirroja, quien apenas reacciona algo dolida y nerviosa.

- ¡Misty! - grita Takashi para advertirle  
- ¿qué pasa? - pregunto la pelirroja, mientras trata de levantarse, sosteniendose muy débilmente del suelo  
- acaso… - sigue pensando Raven en silencio

Una poderosa columna naranja es lanzada desde la mano del demonio hacia la pelirroja, quien voltea preocupada aun estando en el suelo; Gatomon trata de ir con ella, pero lamentablemente cae por el dolor y cansancio; Takashi se levanta para poder ayudar a su compañera, pero solo observa a los pokémon de Misty cansados, sin energías de continuar, además de tres cartas en el suelo.

- ¡Raven, protege a Misty! - le pide Takashi al notar que está más cerca de la pelirroja  
- ¿Raven? - pregunto Gatomon al notar que la titan no ha hecho algún movimiento  
- ¡no puede ser! - se asombra Raven en silencio, tras haber descubierto algo  
- Raven, crea un campo… - sugiere Misty en tono dolido, quien se levanta un poco y extiende su mano hacia la titan, quien esta algo distanciada  
- ¡Raven!… - grita Takashi al ver que la titan no hace algún movimiento y solo los ignora - diantres

Misty se preocupa más al ver que aquel poder esta a segundos de impactarse contra ella, pero el chico de cabello rojo y ojos café claro, toma el baculo azul que Kero le entrego e inmediatamente invoca la carta del Escudo. De aquel rectángulo azul brillante que se eleva, se liberan varias lineas gruesas de color gris, las cuales se mueven como cadenas hacia la pelirroja, la cual es impactada por el poder de Elixte. Una nueva explosión sacude el lugar donde la entrenadora se encontraba, creando fuertes ondas y expansión de fuego. Raven reacciona al escuchar aquel ruido y velozmente crea un campo negro que logra protegerla de las llamas y parte del estallido. La explosión se detiene, el humo y polvo que levanto se disipa poco a poco, ahora nos deja ver a la pelirroja quien esta parada cubriéndose con sus dos brazos, mientras una carta cae suavemente al suelo, ya que Escudo alcanzo a llegar antes que aquel devastador poder. Raven deja de usar su poder tras haber pasado aquel ataque; Gatomon se acerca aun dolorida hacia Takashi, quien voltea hacia donde se encuentra Elixte.

- jajaja… tontos… - dice Elixte con burla al comenzar a reír - ¡jaajaaajaaaaajaa!

Elixte ríe fuertemente mientras desaparece por medio de sus sombras, las cuales lo cubren hasta crear una esfera negra. Finalmente, las sombras desaparecen dejando aquel lugar por completo, el cual ha quedado algo destruido por la batalla. Takashi se acerca con Misty, tras notar que el peligro ha desaparecido, Gatomon y Kero hacen lo mismo, dirigiéndose con sus amigos, al igual que Eevee, quien logro protegerse con el campo de la titan.

- Staryu, Corsola, Gyarados, regresen… - ordena la chica con seriedad al extender su mano, la cual contiene las tres pokébolas  
- tu también Weepinbell… - dice Takashi algo cansado al retornar su pokémon, quien fue afectado por el poder de fuego - ¿Raven, por que no protegiste a Misty?  
- disculpa Takashi, creo que me desconecte de la batalla por algunos instantes - se perdona la titan al quitarse su gorro  
- bueno, es obvio que tu también tenias miedo - insinúa Gatomon quien se agarra el brazo  
- ¿miedo? - pregunta confundida la titan

Misty agacha su cabeza y camina un poco, alejándose un poco de los demás, mientras les da la espalda, aunque se puede notar que aquella chica luce algo seria. Takashi guarda la llave mágica, al igual que las cuatro cartas que utilizo, las cuales son de Agua, Fuego, Trueno y Escudo.

- creo, que tenias razón despues de todo… - dice algo apenado Takashi  
- es increíble que Elixte se haya hecho pasar por una niña para engañarnos - dijo Gatomon con seriedad  
- desde un principio sabia que había algo extraño en aquella chica - dice Raven al agacharse y acariciar a Eevee  
- bueno Misty, creo que… después de todo Raven no estaba equivocada - insinúa Kero con simpatía  
- pero no era razón para hacerme sufrir - dice molesta la pelirroja al voltear con ellos  
- ¿qué dices? - pregunta confundida Raven  
- admito que tenias razón Raven, ¡pero no era necesario que me hicieras sufrir para aprender de mis errores! - exclama molesta Misty al colocar sus manos en su cintura  
- ¿de que hablas? - pregunto de nuevo la titan algo angustiada y confusa por sus palabras  
- no puedo creer que no nos hicieras caso a Takashi ni a mi, quien sabe que me pudo haber hecho aquel ataque, sin embargo no hiciste nada, ¡creo que solo querías que me lastimara para darme cuenta que estaba equivocada y aprendiera mi lección! - le reclama molesta la chica al acercarse a la titan  
- eso no es verdad, lo que pasa…  
- lo que pasa es que solo te preocupas por ti, creí que eramos un equipo, pero me doy cuenta que no, ¡no eres como nosotros! - exclama enojada la pelirroja al dar una vuelta y caminar  
- Misty, quizá tuvo miedo o algo por el estilo… - insinúa Takashi algo nervioso, tratando de tranquilizar a la chica  
- ¡no me interesa! - responde enojada la pelirroja al alejarse de ellos  
- ¿a donde vas? - pregunta extrañada Gatomon  
- regresare a ciudad Algaria para curar a mis pokémon - contesta la chica sin dirigirles la mirada  
- si quieres yo puedo curarlos, recuerda que tengo poderes curativos y…  
- ¡no gracias!, prefiero que un experto los atienda… - dice molesta Misty interrumpiendo a Raven, quien se queda callada - si quieren esperarme aquí, haganlo, yo regresare…

Misty se aleja con enfado de aquel lugar, Gatomon la sigue al igual que Kero, ya que ambos desean ir con ella para al menos ser tratados en el centro pokémon. Takashi camina un poco, pero se detiene y gira su vista en Raven, quien solo agacha su cabeza algo apenada y triste, mientras una sombra cubre su cabeza, ya que se trata de su gorro, el cual se coloco mediante su poder. El chico solo da un suspiro y se marcha del lugar, para poder alcanzar a los demás, quienes han tomado algo de distancia; dejando a Raven en aquel sitio algo destruido junto con Eevee, quien solo observa con preocupación a su entrenadora, mientras un leve viento mueve la capa de la titan, quien solo se queda pensativa sobre los escombros.

**continuará**


	52. Capitulo especial

**Capitulo Especial.**

**Anime Esp. Z.1  
****- **_¡Más problemas y menos suerte! _**-**

- ¡que hermosa ciudad! - exclama con asombro el chico de cabello negro  
- ¡Bienvenidos a Ciudad Anime Patrol! - grita el sujeto de un anuncio de un gran edificio  
- ¡si que lo es! - continua entusiasmado otro sujeto de cabello dorado

Un grandioso día ha nacido en la región de Ala Plateada; como ya es costumbre, llego la hora de describir un poco el lugar al que han llegado nuestros jóvenes chicos, a quienes les daremos una breve sinopsis.  
¿Quién recuerda al pobre chico de la mala suerte?, quien lo sepa, sabrá de quien hablamos, quien no, entonces debe conocer a Takeshi Oruma; un joven chico de estatura normal, de complexion delgada, piel clara de color miel, con cabello corto y ojos color negro; además de vestir una chaqueta cerrada de color negro, debajo de ella una camisa color vino, claro, también lleva unos pantalones escolares de color azul marino, algo ajustados. Este joven chico es conocido por la mala suerte que lo rodea, ya que no fue muy bendecido que digamos, pero gracias a eso, conoció a Eru, una hermosa ángel que le brindaba la buena suerte que necesitaba; sin embargo, pese a la unión, perdió a su compañera y no volvió a creer en la suerte, no hasta que conoció a Takashi y Gatomon, quienes le ayudaron a creer de nuevo en la suerte. El joven Oruma ha viajado desde entonces, con el propósito de encontrar a su ángel guardián; durante el trayecto, encontró a otro chico que, más o menos pasa por las mismas circunstancias.

Estamos hablando ahora de Seiji Sawamura, un chico alto, delgado, del mismo color de piel que Takeshi, pero el tiene el cabello dorado y ojos color café claro; además de llevar una chaqueta negra cerrada de manga larga (el le dio una chaqueta a Takeshi), debajo de ella una camisa roja, además de tener puesto un pantalón de color crema; se podría decir que parecen hermanos, a no ser por un pequeño detalle. Este chico no tiene mano derecha, ¿por qué?; simplemente por que fue sustituida por una persona. Seiji es conocido por su mala reputación, ya que es un chico de peleas y de muy mal carácter; sin embargo, es de gran corazón, aunque no tenga suerte con las chicas. Es por eso que, de forma inexplicable, una joven chica de nombre Midori, se unió a el de forma increíble; esta chica de piel blanquiza, cabello corto hasta el cuello y ojos de color verde esmeralda, ha estado enamorada del joven Sawamura en secreto, y ahora, finalmente esta a su lado, pero no como ambos querían; ya que la niña es su mano derecha. Cabe mencionar que la pequeña con apariencia de niña, lleva puesto un vestido blanco, con unas letras que dicen "I LOVE (representado por un corazón) Seiji"; y que su cuerpo real yace en coma en algún lugar de su país.

En fin, como decíamos… Estos chicos se conocieron poco después de que Takeshi se marchara, y ahora han viajado juntos con el propósito de encontrar a las personas que necesitan; pero ahora, han llegado a Ciudad Anime Patrol. Un majestuoso lugar con grandes y muy bien diseñados edificios, en donde la luz del sol se refleja por aquellas enormes ventanas con forma de espejo; está ciudad es muy diferente a las que conocemos, ya que aquí se ven varios vehículos transitar por la calle, además de varias personas que caminan por los puentes para los peones. Debo mencionar también, que la ciudad es moderna, con bastante tecnología, y consta de grandes y llamativos anuncios espectaculares, donde muestran productos y alguna que otra transmisión; claro, no olvidemos los pocos arboles que se encuentran decorando el lugar (creo que me excedí con la descripción, bien, ahora vamos al trama).

- ¡es muy kawaii! - exclama con gran alegría Midori  
- si lo es, pero la ciudad no nos dará nada si seguimos parados como estatuas - insinúa Seiji de una forma irónica mientras comienza a caminar  
- ¡espera Seiji! - grito Takeshi al extender su brazo

Takeshi toma rápidamente a Seiji del cuello de la chaqueta, este se mueve hacia atrás algo extraño; pero se da cuenta que un vehículo compacto de color rojo paso a gran velocidad cerca de el. El chico voltea algo temeroso hacia Takeshi, mientras que levanta el brazo y Midori le hace reverencia (ella es su mano derecha, no de forma literal, sino de manera real).

- gracias Takeshi, no lo había visto - dice en forma temerosa el chico  
- ¿como lo pensabas ver si no te fijas en las señales? - pregunto de forma irónica el chico, al mostrarle con su mano un semáforo en rojo  
- no lo regañes así, Seiji-kun es un buen chico - dice con dulzura Midori mientras acaricia el rostro de Seiji  
- ¡basta!… - exclama Seiji al bajar su brazo - bien, bien, bien… ¿a donde vamos entonces?  
- no lo se, no conozco este lugar - responde algo apenado Takeshi  
- ni yo… pero… - comienza a deducir mientras coloca su mano izquierda en su mentón, y con la derecha (o sea, con Midori), sujeta su brazo izquierdo - debe haber un buen lugar para comer, pero viendo está ciudad, debo decir que debe ser un lugar muy caro  
- en eso tienes razón - dijo Takeshi con decepción  
- ¿y si vamos a un buffet gratis? - pregunto Midori con entusiasmo  
- ¡¿donde crees que encontraremos un buffet gratis?! - pregunto algo exaltado Seiji al levantar su brazo derecho  
- ahí… - señala la niña hacia un costado con alegría, sin importarle los gritos de Seiji

Los chicos voltean hacia la dirección señalada, y observan un gran letrero que dice "Buffet Gratis; solo para chicos rudos"; sobre un mediano establecimiento de color blanco. Seiji observa de forma molesta a Midori, quien comienza a aplaudir, mientras que Takeshi solo sonríe algo apenado. Ambos esperan a que la señal del cruce peatonal se encienda, una vez encendida, los chicos corren algo desesperados, pasando por las miradas apenadas de las personas. Al llegar al otro lado sanos y salvos, caminan poco a poco para entrar en aquel sitio.

- bueno, no nos paso nada al cruzar - dice con orgullo y simpatía Seiji  
- eso es bueno jeje - sonríe Takeshi algo exhausto  
- lo sentimos, el lugar esta cerrado para las personas comunes - les dice el guardia de traje negro, al verlos acercarse  
- lo sabemos, pero ahí dice: solo para chicos rudos… - dijo Seiji, ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta - y ya hemos llegado  
- ¿en serio? - pregunto el sujeto al colocar su brazo en la puerta, impidiendo el paso  
- creo que es mejor irnos - le dice en voz baja Takeshi, algo atemorizado  
- ¡escucheme bien, si no nos deja entrar en estos momentos, tendré que usar medidas drásticas! - exclama con molestia Seiji, fingiendo rudeza  
- ¿hay problemas compañero? - pregunto otro sujeto del mismo traje al acercarse  
- este chico, quiere entrar - responde algo burlesco  
- y le dije que si no me dejan pasar, pagaran las consecuencias - amenaza Seiji con una mala mirada  
- ¿cuales serian? - preguntaron los dos guardias a la vez  
- ¡está! - grito Midori al salir del bolsillo y mirar a los guardias

Aunque la joven chica este unida al brazo de Seiji, también tiene algo de control en este. Midori salio al no soportar estar encerrada, logrando un breve silencio en el lugar, mientras ella sonríe y Seiji observa algo apenado y sonrojado a los guardias, al igual que Takeshi.

- ¡jaajajaaja! - ríen a carcajadas los guardias  
- ¡urra, urra! - grita Midori con felicidad mientras aplaude  
- eres muy cómico chico jaja, solo por eso puedes pasar jajaja - dice mientras sigue riendo un guardia, al abrirle la puerta  
- emm… gracias - dijo Seiji con vergüenza, mientras avanza con la cabeza abajo con Midori aplaudiendo  
- ¿y tu qué? - pregunto el otro guardia al impedirle el paso a Takeshi  
- este… yo…  
- el viene conmigo, ¿algún problema? - pregunto Seiji de forma molesta, interrumpiendo a Takeshi  
- si vas a matarte de risa de nuevo… - insinúa de forma sarcástica el sujeto - no hay problema  
- gracias Seiji - agradece Takeshi mientras camina, pero para su desgracia, tropieza y cae sobre Seiji  
- ¡jaajajaaja! - ríen nuevamente los guardias  
- esto si que es… vergonzoso - dice sin ánimos Seiji  
- perdón - se disculpa con pena Takeshi mientras se levanta  
- ¡vivaaa! - grita Midori con alegría

Han pasado algunas horas desde que nuestros jóvenes chicos entraron en aquel sitio. El día aun parece continuar en el lugar, eso es favorable para muchas personas, y más para Takeshi y Seiji, quienes salen de aquel Buffet, algo llenos por la comida y exhaustos por la larga caminata que han dado para llegar a la ciudad.

- vuelvan pronto, chicos con rudeza bromista, jaja - se despide uno de los guardias, con burla aun  
- sigue caminando - ordeno algo indignado Seiji mientras camina  
- creo que esto es culpa de mi mala suerte - dice Takeshi con pena  
- nah, deja de culparte… ve el lado positivo, al menos comimos - le responde de forma alegre mientras camina con los ojos cerrados  
- ¡cuidado! - grita Takeshi al extender su mano

Oruma logra sujetar de nuevo a Seiji por el cuello, pues el chico estaba por cruzar la calle de nuevo, y a no ser por Takeshi, un gran vehículo de color negro blindado, lo hubiera arrollado. El chico de cabello dorado voltea algo apenado de nuevo, mientras Midori nuevamente hace reverencia.

- ¿nunca te fijas verdad? - pregunto avergonzado Takeshi  
- al menos ve el lado bueno, no eres el único con mala suerte jeje - dijo con pena Seiji al reír un poco  
- ¿qué haremos ahora? - pregunto Midori con interés  
- mmm… no lo se, ¿qué quieres hacer Takeshi? - pregunto con seriedad Seiji, mientras observa los grandes edificios  
- exploremos la ciudad, quizá encontremos un lugar para descansar - sugiere el chico de cabello negro  
- buena idea… - apoya Seiji aquel detalle mientras da un paso  
- pero espera a que este la señal - comento algo molesto Takeshi, al ver que hará lo mismo  
- disculpa, jeje…

Nuestros protagonistas caminan ahora por la enorme ciudad, claro que por la acera, ya que Seiji aprendió la lección. Ellos logran apreciar varios locales comerciales, los cuales tienen una buena estructura hablando del edificio, y una bonita decoración; parece ser, que aquella ciudad tiene un estilo único, es como si caminaras por una calle donde solo hay tiendas y varios apartamentos con varios artículos, es decir, un enorme centro comercial, aunque claro, con transito cerca.

- como desearía tener dinero para comprar algo - dijo con ilusión Takeshi al pasar por un local de ropa para caballeros  
- igual yo, pero bue… la vida es tan cruel, al igual que el amor - dice Seiji sin ánimos mientras observa el lugar  
- ¡eso no es cierto, el amor es muy lindo! - grito Midori algo molesta por el comentario  
- ¡calla niña!, no quiero que la gente me mire mal - dijo Seiji al tratar de meter a Midori en el bolsillo, mientras trata de pasar desapercibido  
- relajate un poco, es solo una niña - sugiere Takeshi con calma  
- ¿no quieres sentir como es no tener una mano, o si? - lo pregunto con una actitud mala Seiji  
- no, estoy bien así jaja - respondió Takeshi mientras coloca sus manos en su cabeza  
- eso crei - susurro el chico al colocar su mano y Midori en los bolsillos

Los chicos continúan caminando por aquel lugar repleto de personas que entran entusiasmadas a los locales. Seiji se abre un poco la chaqueta por el calor que siente en el lugar, pues el sol está en lo alto del cielo. Takeshi solo observa los anuncios mientras camina, tratando de buscar algún lugar para hospedarse; pero por no prestar atención por donde camina, el pobre tropieza un poco, cuando pensaba que iba a caerse, se detiene con una joven que estaba delante de el. Pero si no fuera peor, el chico de cabello negro se resbala y sin intención alguna, le baja la falda a la pobre chica, quien solo baja la mirada muy apenada y molesta.

- wuaa, lo siento - se disculpa con nervios el chico  
- ¡eres un pervertido! - grita la chica mientras levanta su puño para golpear a Takeshi  
- ¡espera! - exclama Seiji quien vio lo sucedido  
- ¿uh?

El chico de ojos cafés detiene el brazo de la chica, quien se sorprende por aquella acción, mientras que Takeshi observa con gran alivio que fue salvado. Aquella chica baja su brazo algo indignada y se marcha del lugar muy enfadada, claro, una vez que se subió su ropa. Seiji le da la mano a su compañero para que se levante, mientras las personas cercanas continúan caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

- debo tener más cuidado - se dice Takeshi con algo de vergüenza  
- al menos ve el lado bueno, vi a una linda chica - dijo Seiji mientras se sonroja y la ve marcharse  
- ¿qué dices? - pregunto molesta Midori al cruzarse de brazos  
- oh, nada… nada jeje - responde con pena el chico mientras camina junto a Takeshi

Los chicos se alejan de toda la multitud con estilo y gracia, pasando por un estrecho callejón, al cual no le toman importancia; más sin embargo, hay algo importante en aquel sitio. De un gran contenedor verde que se encontraba ahí, salen dos sujetos, uno de ellos con binoculares y el otro con unos audifonos.

- ¿esa era la chica? - pregunto uno de los sujetos  
- si, era ella - respondió de forma sospechosa y seria el otro  
- entonces, continuemos con el plan - sugiere el otro sujeto de binoculares

La tarde ha llegado, o mejor dicho, parece terminar; pues el sol está apunto de ocultarse tras unas grandes y rojizas montañas, las cuales rodean la ciudad Anime Patrol. Nuestros jóvenes aventureros continúan caminando por la gran ciudad, los chicos observan como el cielo comienza a oscurecerse, y las luces de la ciudad empiezan a encenderse. Para suerte de los jóvenes chicos, o mala suerte, han llegado a un gran edificio hecho de madera y otros materiales resistentes, con una estructura buena y un diseño antiguo.

- posada Hinata… - dice Midori al leer el gran letrero  
- una posada, podemos pasar la noche aqui - sugiere Takeshi con felicidad  
- ¿es gratis? - pregunto Seiji sin ánimos, al dar un ligero bostezo  
- no perdemos nada con entrar - respondió con amabilidad el chico  
- bue… entremos - ordeno Seiji al pasar por la gran puerta

Los chicos entran sin preocupación alguna al lugar. Una vez dentro, observan una gran decoración, un amplio espacio el cual sirve para registrarse, donde hay una mesa de tabla cristalina al costado derecho, rodeada de varios sillones de color rojo; el lugar también cuenta con algunas flores de colores, las cuales le dan un toque femenino. Seiji y Takeshi, al no ver a nadie más, se acercan hacia el lobby, en donde pedirán alguna habitación para descansar.

- ¿hola? - pregunto Seiji al tocar la campanita que había sobre el escritorio  
- parece que esta vacio - dice Takeshi al observar que nadie viene  
- ¡sigue, sigue, sigue! - exclama con alegría Midori al hacer sonar una y otra vez la campana  
- ¡ya voy, ya voy! - grita una chica algo alejada  
- al fin… - suspira Seiji al ver que una chica se acerca  
- ¿en que… - la chica hace una breve pausa, al ver a Takeshi, quien la mira apenado - ¡qué haces tu aquí?!  
- ¡aaaa, la chica de la falda, lo siento!… - se disculpa Takeshi con gran pena - mi mala suerte me persigue  
- tranquilo, no te haré nada… fue solo un accidente - lo perdona la chica de largo cabello castaño, mientras se acerca a el

Aquella joven de estatura normal, parece ser quien atiende aquel sitio. Su nombre es Naru Narusegawa, un personaje de Love Hina; y quienes conozcan este anime o manga, sabrán que es una residente de la posada Hinata, la cual también existe en la mencionada obra. Ella es de piel clara, de un largo cabello castaño, pero lo que lo caracteriza más, son sus dos antenitas, las cuales combinan con sus ojos cafés. Ella viste un casual traje de color rojizo de una sola pieza, acompañado de un cinturón rosa. La joven chica se le acerca a los chicos, quienes están algo desanimados.

- ¿no estas molesta? - pregunto con preocupación Takeshi  
- para nada, te perdono… - dice la alegre chica al colocar su mano en su hombro - me llamo Narusegawa, soy la que atiende la posada por el momento  
- ¿tu sola? - pregunto con asombro Midori al salir sin aviso  
- ¡aaaaa! - grita Seiji al tratar de ocultarla  
- que lindo títere - dijo Naru al acercarse con unos ojos brillantes  
- jaja, es más que eso - dice algo avergonzado y nervioso Seiji  
- ¿disculpa? - pregunto apenada la chica al no entender lo que dice

La noche finalmente ha caído al lugar, nos ubicamos aun en el interior de la posada Hinata. Ahora estamos en un sitio donde se llevan a cabo las reuniones, ahí se encuentra una gran mesa de color marrón, en donde se encuentran algunos platos y vasos, pues Naru les ofreció alimento y bebida a los otros dos chicos, quienes han comido suficiente.

- si que tenían hambre - dice con simpatía Naru al recoger algunos platos  
- muchas graciat señodita Nadu - dice algo adormilada Midori  
- patético - dijo Seiji algo burlesco  
- me sigue sorprendiendo tu unión con esa chica, ¿no es incomoda? - pregunto con interés Naru  
- a veces, pero digamos que ya me acostumbre - responde Seiji mientras toma un vaso  
- ¿y tu no te sientes sola en este enorme lugar? - pregunta Takeshi mientras termina de comer  
- ya que lo preguntas… - susurra la joven mientras se arrodilla en uno de los cojines para sentarse - un poco, desde que ocurrió aquel terremoto, mis amigas desaparecieron, como quede sola en la posada, decidí encargarme de ella para salir adelante mientras ellos vuelven… pero a veces me gustaría estar con ellos…  
- te comprendo, yo también perdí lo que quería - dijo Takeshi con desilusión y tristeza  
- ¿y qué es lo que deseabas? - pregunto con interés Naru al verlo detenidamente  
- a mi ángel guardián - responde mientras baja la cabeza y se queda pensativo  
- desde entonces no te has rendido en buscarla… - piensa Seiji mientras lo observa, reflejando una sonrisa  
- ¿hay alguien ahí? - pregunto un sujeto algo lejos de ellos  
- ¡oh!, más clientes… disculpenme… - Naru se levanta y deja las cosas sobre la mesa - su habitación está por este pasillo, es la segunda puerta, solo por esta noche no les cobrare  
- ¡muchas gracias! - agradecen Seiji y Takeshi a la vez

Naru los deja para atender a las nuevas personas que llegaron; Seiji da un gran bostezo mientras extiende sus brazos hacia atrás, aquella acción despierta a Midori, quien quería dormir tranquilamente. Takeshi solo lo observa algo avergonzado, para después girar su vista hacia el exterior, donde ve un gran baño termal al aire libre.

- increíble - dice en voz baja el chico  
- ¿qué te parece si nos relajamos un poco en aguas termales? - le propone Seiji con interés  
- me parece bien - acepta Takeshi con alegría

Los chicos parecen tomar las cosas a la ligera, y ahora se disponen a tomar un baño bajo la joven noche. Nos encontramos ahora al aire libre, en un sitio donde las aguas termales son lo primordial, un pequeño lago con algunas rocas grises y vapor que sale del agua, al solo ver aquel paisaje, te inspira tranquilidad y relajación; eso es lo que piensan los chicos, quienes tienen un buen rato en aquel sitio.

- esto si que es relajante - dice con seriedad y tranquilidad Seiji mientras se recarga en las rocas y cierra sus ojos  
- si que lo es, parece que mi mala suerte no es tan mala después de todo - insinúa Takeshi al disfrutar del agua  
- ¡es verdad!… - exclama Seiji el mover sus brazos fuertemente sobre el agua, provocando que la pequeña Midori se sobresalte - ¿no te has dado cuenta que tu mala suerte nos dio buena suerte?  
- ¿qué? - pregunto confundido el chico de cabello negro  
- primero el buffet, después conoces accidentalmente a Naru, y gracias a ello llegamos aquí y miranos, disfrutando de un relajante baño sin costo alguno - comenta con alegría Seiji mientras coloca sus brazos sobre su cabeza  
- si, creo que tienes razón - dijo con felicidad Takeshi mientras se sostiene de una estatuilla

El chico se recarga sobre una estatua con forma de cabeza de dragón, de la cual se libera un poco del agua caliente que disfrutan; pero, como no todo es tan bueno, por un descuido, aquella escultura se cae y el agua empiezan a salir con fuerza, mojando intensamente a los chicos. Momentos después, los chicos se encuentran caminando por los pasillos de la posada, la cual parece deshabitada, debido a que no hay muchas personas en el lugar.

- ¿segunda puerta no? - pregunto Seiji algo distraido  
- si, pero… ¿segunda puerta de que lado? - cuestiono Takeshi algo mortificado  
- bue… caminemos - sugiere Seiji mientras avanza sin preocupación alguna  
- ¡¿a la chica?! - pregunto impresionado un sujeto desde su habitación  
- si, es mejor actuar rápido, antes de que otro lo haga - respondió de manera seria el otro sujeto  
- ¿escuchaste esto? - le pregunto Takeshi a Seiji algo temeroso  
- si, y no me interesa oír platicas ajenas - responde el chico en voz baja, mientras pasan por una habitación que tiene la puerta algo abierta  
- su nombre es… Naru Narusegawa - dice el sujeto algo nervioso  
- ¿qué? - se pregunto con asombro Seiji al escuchar el nombre  
- ¿qué sucede Seiji-kun? - pregunto Midori algo cansada mientras trata de cerrar sus ojos  
- Takeshi, quedate quieto - sugiere el chico al colocarse sobre la pared, a un lado de la puertas semi-abierta  
- ¿a?

Seiji coloca a Takeshi a un lado suyo, mientras mantiene a Midori sobre su mano izquierda para que duerma. Los chicos pretenden espiar a los sujetos del interior de la habitación, quienes mantienen la luz encendida, podemos ver que aquellas personas son las mismas que las del callejón; ellos llevan puestos un traje negro, además de un sombrero algo chico y unas gafas oscuras. Seiji se mueve un poco, y observa un maletín negro sobre la mesa, mientras uno de ellos coloca sus manos sobre el.

- no es bueno espiar a los demás - dice en voz baja Takeshi, con algo de temor  
- sshh!, dejame oír lo que dicen - opino de forma seria el chico al prestar atención  
- ¿estas seguro de que nada saldrá mal? - pregunto aun con duda uno de los sujetos  
- si todo sale bien, la joven Naru caerá y de esa forma… - responde de forma seria el otro sujeto, mientras le muestra una sonrisa a su compañero - nadie más hará nuestro trabajo  
- ¿y si algo sale mal? - continua preguntando el otro sujeto de piel clara  
- pues, no habrá más opción que callar a la joven Naru, para que no revele nuestro plan - responde seriamente el otro sujeto, al cruzarse de brazos  
- ya veo… - suspira el otro, algo aliviado - ¿y cuando empezamos?  
- mañana mismo… solamente hay que quitar del camino a los demás huéspedes, para que no hablen… o también tendremos que hacer que callen - responde con una cruel sonrisa  
- ¡¿qué?! - pregunto con asombro y en silencio Takeshi  
- tratan de matar a Naru, y a nosotros también - supone Seiji con seriedad y nervios  
- ¿qué hacemos? - pregunto Takeshi al tomar del hombro a Seiji y moverlo

Seiji trata de que Takeshi no haga ruido, pero el chico de cabello negro mueve de más al otro, y ambos caen delante de la puerta que aun continua algo abierta, haciendo un ligero ruido. Los sujetos del interior se alarman e inmediatamente se paran y van directo a la puerta, al abrirla, no ven absolutamente nada, por lo que la cierran de nuevo; está vez, completamente.

- ¡eso estuvo cerca! - exclama alarmado Takeshi mientras se tranquiliza un poco en el interior de un cuarto  
- debes tener más cuidado - dice aun exaltado Seiji al cerrar la puerta de aquella habitación  
- creí que las cosas no podrían salir peor - insinúa Takeshi algo tranquilo  
- mira el lado bueno, encontramos nuestra habitación - dice con alegría Seiji  
- ¿como lo sabes? - pregunto algo confuso Takeshi  
- una pequeña hoja de papel sobre la mesa que dice… habitación de Sawamura y Oruma - responde el chico de forma irónica al leer una hoja que levanta  
- ya veo… pero, ¿qué le diremos a Naru? - pregunto con preocupación el chico  
- es verdad, esos sujetos traman algo malo… no creo que haya problemas si nos encargamos de esto - deduce el chico con ironía  
- ¿nosotros, solos? - pregunto alarmado Takeshi al escuchar sus palabras  
- sera como un pago para Naru, que nosotros saquemos a esos patanes de aquí - insinúa el chico mientras sus ojos brillan de seguridad, y mantiene aun a Midori, quien aun duerme

Nuevamente, un nuevo día nace en la región de Ala Plateada, y más en Ciudad Anime Patrol. Nos ubicamos ahora en la posada Hinata, donde Takeshi y Seiji se encuentran con Naru en la habitación del administrador; una alcoba igual que las demás, pero esta cuenta con más espacio y algunos estantes para ciertas cosas. Los tres chicos están sentados, mientras disfrutan de un agradable te.

- ¿qué deje la posada por un día? - pregunto asombrada Naru, mientras observa a los chicos algo confusa  
- bueno, si no quieres irte, no dejes que nadie del lugar se marche - le pide Takeshi mientras se inclina  
- yo… no soy capaz de echar a las personas de la posada… - dice Naru algo nerviosa y confundida por la acción del chico - pero no entiendo por que me dicen esto  
- no es algo que se pueda explicar, solo confía en nosotros - le pide Seiji al inclinarse también  
- ten confianza en ellos, sus intenciones no son malas - insinúa Midori con dulzura al sonreír  
- de acuerdo, pero cuando acabe lo que ustedes dicen que comenzara, voy a querer una explicación - dijo Naru, poniendo una condición a los dos chicos quienes sonríen  
- ¡muchas gracias Narusegawa! - exclaman los tres con entusiasmo  
- bien, si… emm… iré a ver como está la organización - menciona algo extrañada para poder escabullirse

Naru se marcha de su habitación, dejando a los otros tres en ella. Una vez fuera, Seiji se levanta con gran decisión y una mirada penetrante, mientras que Takeshi lo observa algo distanciado y preocupado por el plan de los otros dos sujetos. Minutos más tarde, ambos chicos bajan para asegurarse de que Naru este bien, cuando se dirigen a la cocina, observan como los sujetos toman algunos cerillos de un cajón cercano a su estufa.

- ¿es lo que estoy pensando? - le pregunto Midori a Seiji al ver a los sujetos  
- ¿intentaran incendiar la posada? - pregunto con asombro Takeshi al deducir algo  
- es peor de lo que pensé - se dice Seiji en silencio  
- no necesitamos muchos, con unos cuantos son más que suficiente - le dice el sujeto de piel clara a su compañero  
- es mejor avisarle a Naru de inmediato - le dice en voz baja Takeshi a Seiji

Seiji se mueve un poco más, para tratar de tomar algo y golpear a los sujetos, pero cuando mueve su brazo derecho, Midori golpea sin intención a Takeshi, quien se recarga con la pared y por accidente, tira un estante que se encontraba a un costado suyo, por lo que varias vasijas caen.

- ¡wuaaaa! - grita el chico al moverse mientras las cosas se caen  
- ¿quién está ahí? - preguntan los hombres de negro al escuchar aquel ruido  
- corre… - le pide Seiji con nervios al empujarlo mientras avanza

Nuevamente, los sujetos de traje negro se dirigen a la puerta, al acercarse, observan que no hay nada, solo las cosas que tiro Takeshi por accidente. Los dos hombres al ver aquellas cosas en el suelo, suponen que Naru podría llegar a la cocina, por lo que se marchan del lugar. Minutos más tarde, Seiji y Takeshi pasan por una habitación, en donde Naru se encuentra estudiando. Después de eso, pasan por otra habitación, en donde observan a los extraños personajes de negro, quitando un poco de madera de la pared y el piso.

- no necesitamos muchos, con unas cuantas son más que suficiente - le dice el sujeto de piel clara a su compañero  
- vaya, vaya… ahora intentan hacer huecos para provocar accidentes - deduce Seiji al acercarse un poco para ver con claridad sobre la puerta que está un poco abierta  
- si que tienen un plan detallado - dice Takeshi algo burlesco  
- ¿qué hacen chicos? - pregunto Naru un poco extrañada al salir de su habitación  
- ¡wuuuaaa! - grita Takeshi mientras corre desesperadamente junto con Seiji  
- ¿qué pasa aquí? - pregunta algo nervioso un sujeto de negro al salir por el grito  
- no lo sé, pero no le presten atención - sugiere sin ánimos Naru, mientras se quita los anteojos que tenia puestos

Momentos más tarde, Seiji y Takeshi se encuentran caminando por los pasillos de la posada, pasando cerca de las aguas termales, ya que solo una cerca separa el baño del pasillo. Podemos ver como los chicos van dirigiéndose hacia la sala principal, donde se encuentra Naru con las reservaciones.

- cerillos, madera… algo están planeando esos sujetos - dice Takeshi algo preocupado  
- tenemos que detenerlos, antes de que dañen a esa hermosa chica - sugiere Seiji sin una idea en mente  
- ¿disculpa? - pregunto con algo de molestia Midori  
- este tiene un buen filo… - dice uno de los sujetos  
- ¿escuchaste eso? - pregunto Takeshi algo nervioso  
- viene de está habitación… - dice Seiji al señalar a una pared delante de ellos - pero no podremos ver nada  
- ahí hay un hoyo - dijo Takeshi al mostrarle el pequeño hueco en la pared  
- y se como podemos aprovecharlo - insinúa Seiji con una sonrisa amenazante, mientras observa a Midori  
- ¿gomen? - pregunto sonrojada Midori al notar la fría mirada de Seiji

Ahora podemos notar como Seiji esta parado firmemente delante de aquella pared, mientras mantiene a Midori en el interior del hueco, y con la otra mano sostiene su brazo derecho; Takeshi por su parte, solo se recarga en aquella estructura para tratar de escuchar un poco más.

- ¿qué vez? - pregunta Seiji algo incomodo mientras mantiene una posición algo extraña junto a la pared  
- estan, tomando un par de cuchillos… - responde con algo de miedo la pequeña de cabello verde - ¡creo que quieren matar a Naru a sangre fría!  
- ¿qué haces con el hueco Seiji? - pregunto apenada Naru mientras se sonroja un poco  
- amm… ¡hola Narusegawa! - saluda el chico de cabello dorado muy apenado y sonrojado al tratar de quitar a Midori del hoyo  
- ¡Seiji-kun! - exclama algo atormentada la chica  
- ¡eres un depravado! - grita Naru mientras levanta su brazo algo molesta y roja  
- ¡no es lo que crees Naruuu! - grita Seiji al notar la furia de la chica

Takeshi solo retrocede un poco, mientras que Naru golpea a Seiji con fuerza y lo lanza a varios metros lejos de ellos; aquel golpe logro quitar a Midori del hueco (recordemos que es la mano de Seiji). Tras esta acción, los sujetos del interior de la habitación salen rápidamente y aparecen detrás de Naru y Takeshi, con algunos cuchillos filosos en sus manos.

- ¿algún problema? - preguntaron los sujetos  
- ¡wuaaaa!… - grita Takeshi al tomar de la mano a Naru - ¡cooorreeeee!  
- ¿qué pasa Takeshi? - pregunto Naru al no entender por que corren  
- eso dolió, si que tiene un buen brazo - dice algo adolorido Seiji, quien se impacto con otra pared  
- ¡Seiji, los asesinos nos siguen! - grita Takeshi al llegar con el, junto con Naru  
- ¿asesinos? - pregunto confundida la chica de cabello castaño  
- ¿de que hablan? - cuestionaron los hombres mientras llegan con sus maletines  
- ¡alejense de ella, sabemos lo que traman! - exclama Seiji al levantarse y colocarse delante de los chicos, con gran decisión y fortaleza  
- ¿de que hablas chico? - pregunto de forma amenazante el sujeto de piel clara  
- sabemos lo que están tramando, los escuchamos hablar sobre el futuro de Naru… - responde Seiji de forma seria y decidida, mientras se arma de valor para luchar, aun con Midori como brazo  
- ¿de que está hablando Seiji? - pregunto confundida aun la chica, al no comprender nada  
- Naru, ellos quieren matarnos y quemar la posada Hinata - le responde algo temeroso Takeshi, al tomarla de los brazos  
- ¿qué dices? - pregunto asustada la chica al ver como las gafas de los sujetos brillan un poco más  
- veo que nos descubrieron - dicen los sujetos al pararse con firmeza, sin soltar sus portafolios

Seiji observa detenidamente a los dos sujetos de traje negro, después de unos segundos, se arma de valor y corre por el pasillo; él da un gran salto y con un gran giro, golpea con su pierna a los dos hombres, quienes pensaban detenerlo con sus maletines. Al recibir aquella fuerte patada, los sujetos dan unos pasos hacia atrás un poco confundidos. Seiji aprovecha el momento y se agacha un poco, deslizando su pierna por el suelo, logrando tirar a los hombres hacia atrás, quienes caen al baño termal, destruyendo la cerca que protegía al pasillo.

- ¿están bien chicos? - pregunto el chico de cabello dorado mientras recibe un abrazo de Midori  
- gracias Seiji, no se como agradecerte - dice Naru al abrazar a Seiji fuertemente  
- emm, chi… chicos - murmura Takeshi al ver como los sujetos salen del agua

Naru, Midori, Seiji y Takeshi, observan algo aterrados como salen los tipos del agua, mientras sacan y sacuden sus portafolios, ya que al parecer les importa más que a ellos mismos. Seiji se arma se valor nuevamente y da un paso adelante, mirándolos con una actitud retadora, preparado para luchar de nuevo.

- ¿quieren más? - pregunto de forma amenazante Seiji, al ver que les dan la espalda  
- veo que nos descubrieron… - dicen algo molestos los hombres, al voltear con la cabeza hacia abajo, mientras levantan sus portafolios para abrirlos - no habra más remedio que…  
- no quiero morir - dice Naru muy temerosa y nerviosa mientras sostiene con fuerza a Takeshi  
- Seiji-kun - nombra algo nerviosa Midori al ver la sonrisa de los sujetos  
- ¡venderles seguros sin la prueba! - exclaman ambos sujetos al abrir sus maletines y mostrar cientos de folletos y papeles  
- ¡¿queee?! - preguntan los 4 chicos con vergüenza y pena a la vez, algo decepcionados

Han pasado un par de minutos desde aquel incidente, por lo que ahora nos dirigimos a la sala principal de la posada Hinata. En donde Naru, Seiji y Takeshi están sentados cerca de la mesa de cristal, observando la extraña platica de los dos sujetos de negro.

- la posada es muy agradable… pero hemos notado que hay alguna madera vieja en la estructura, por lo que el más mínimo incendio… - explica el sujeto de piel clara al tomar un pedazo de madera y un fósforo que había tomado  
- o la más filosa punta… - continua su compañero mientras toma otro pedazo de madera y pasa sobre este el cuchillo  
- podrían causar un accidente al edificio o a sus habitantes - concluye el sujeto con su demostración  
- ya veo, con que todo esto era para una prueba para poder comprar sus seguros, ustedes me seguían y se hospedaron para estudiar la posada - supone Naru algo irónica mientras observa a los otros dos chicos con una sonrisa  
- pero… los escuchamos que si todo salia bien, nadie más haría su trabajo y si salia mal, callarían a Naru y a los huéspedes - insinúa Takeshi algo nervioso  
- jaja, nos escucharon mal… hay muchos vendedores de seguros, la competencia es mucha, si teníamos éxito, Naru saldría ganando… y si salíamos perdiendo, tendríamos que pedirle o pagarle para que no hablara sobre nuestra estrategia de comercialización - explica el sujeto de piel clara con alegría  
- ¿qué tipo de estrategia era esa? - pregunto algo confuso Seiji  
- ¡sabotear la posada y llegar nosotros ofreciendo el seguro! - responden ambos sujetos con gran alegría  
- pero al menos no lo lograron, ¡wijii! - exclama con felicidad Midori

La tarde ha llegado nuevamente a la ciudad, el panorama que se muestra con la posada Hinata es agradable y único. Los chicos se encuentran en las afueras, despidiendose de los dos sujetos de negro, quienes se van algo contentos; ya que, aunque Naru no les compro algún seguro, les hizo el favor de guardar su pequeño secreto.

- y bien, ¿qué harán ustedes? - pregunto Naru con interés al ver a los chicos  
- bueno, mi mala suerte nos metió en problemas, sera mejor que nos retiremos del lugar - responde Takeshi algo apenado, diciendo una sugerencia  
- ¿mala suerte?, para nada Takeshi - dice con alegría Naru, al sonreírle  
- es cierto, al menos ve el lado bueno… evitamos que la posada fuera destruida - menciona con gracia y simpatía Seiji, al darle un abrazo a Takeshi por el cuello con su brazo izquierdo  
- eso es verdad, y para agradecerles… ¿qué les parece la idea de trabajar aquí? - pregunto Naru con alegría  
- ¿de que hablas Naru-chan? - pregunta con amabilidad Midori  
- bien, estoy sola en este lugar, creo que no me vendría mal una ayuda extra, además, tendrán un lugar para comer y descansar - convence Naru a los chicos, quienes se alegran por aquella noticia  
- ¡me parece perfecto! - exclama con alegría Seiji, al abrazar a Naru  
- pero tampoco te excedas, he! - comenta la chica al darle un leve golpe y comenzar a caminar  
- disculpa, jeje

Naru camina hasta entrar a la posada, seguida por Seiji, quien está feliz por aquella decisión. Takeshi, por su parte, esta alegre, pero a la vez algo desconfiado; pues si se quedan, no podrán seguir con su trayecto; pero por mientras, observa como el cielo se oscurece, al ver pasar una estrella fugaz, y rápidamente se da una idea de que su destino es estar en aquel lugar. Pero mientras comienza a marcharse, una delicada y suave voz lo detiene, el chico parece reconocerla y gira su vista al cielo. Nuestro joven observa un gran brillo de luz, como el que vio aquella noche donde Angewomon lo rescato.

- puedes quedarte aquí Takeshi, no te preocupes por mi… - dice aquella voz en el interior del brillo, para no dejar al descubierto su apariencia  
- ¿Eru? - pregunto con asombro y esperanza el chico  
- si, soy yo… pero también te aviso que, puede que Takashi te necesite pronto… por lo que ocuparas reunirte con el - responde a su pregunta la ángel aun en el brillo, algo angustiada  
- ¿de que hablas, qué le pasa a Takashi? - pregunto con interés y preocupación Takeshi  
- pronto lo sabrás… por ahora, disfruta el momento - se despide la ángel, ocultándose en el brillo

Takeshi observa como el brillo amarillo desaparece, dejándolo con una duda sobre aquellas palabras que dijo. Seiji sale de la posada y lo llama, el chico de cabello oscuro se retira con el, algo pensativo y confuso.  
Sin duda, la mala suerte no trae desgracias todo el tiempo, hay que encontrar el lado bueno de las cosas, como lo hicieron Takeshi y Seiji; sin embargo, las palabras de Eru fueron extrañas, pero claras… ¿Takashi ocupara ayuda pronto?, ¿qué trato de decir aquella ángel con aquellas palabras?… un misterio podría resolverse o agrandarse, ¿qué tanto sabe Eru al respecto?; eso, lo descubriremos algún día.

**continuará**

_Lista de personajes actualizada_**...**


End file.
